Into Your Arms
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: 'It was just a game at first. She was cute, she was there so I picked her'A game? You're playing a game w/my sister'No..it..its not a game anymore..at least not for me' he lets out a dry laugh.'But..but if that's the only way I get her..I'll play..'
1. Chapter 1

_So I just wanted to state this story along with __**'Don't fall for the Player'**__ on Fictionpress __**both belong to me!**__ I've gotten a few comments on both stories, but no worries my loves! Both belong to me!_

_One of my friends wanted to read the story however was wondering if it could be turned into a Brucas story! So since I love them all so much I switched the story a bit and the characters and all and put it up on here!_

_Just thought I'd let everyone know! :)_

* * *

><p>I hate school.<p>

I do I can't lie. I hate waking up early, I hate the sitting in boring classes and I hate having to do the work to things I still don't understand. The only plus side I have found is my friends. I love hanging with my friends and cheerleading, which I made the varsity team of, but other than that I really don't like it.

I moved to Tree Hill about two months ago and have kept myself on the down low. I haven't dressed super sexy to get attention; I haven't done something so outrages everyone knows my name I've just been there. I was the _new girl_ for about a week but then it was switched to just that girl.

I wouldn't really consider myself popular because I've tried to make sure I wasn't. I used to be at my old school. Everyone knew who I was my name, my business and when I moved I realized I didn't want that anymore.

"_Brooke hurry up I am about to leave your sorry ass!"_

I hear the scream of my big brother as I finish getting ready. Clay, my brother, is really my best friend and the fact he is my brother is a little shocking to most. He is eighteen almost nineteen and I am eighteen also, but we aren't twins and look nothing alike. I am short with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes I am not pale but don't have one of those gorgeous tans some people have. My hair flows down my back to just above my waist and my body has some curves but like I said before I don't advertise it. Now Clay is tall, like super tall, 6'3" to be exact, he has blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes I wish I had.

However with the age and looks people can't figure it out because we don't look the same. Yet the way to explain it is Clay was adopted. He has been my big brother since I was seven years old and the once annoying guy who lived down the hall from me turned into the most amazing person I have ever meet in my entire life. I relay on him for everything and sometimes maybe too much but oh well he is my big brother, it's allowed.

"I'm coming just hold on for like 10 seconds damn," I growl grabbing my book bag, purse and jacket. My outfit is cute today, well I think it is. I have on my favorite pair of tight fitted jeans and with my fuzzy black boots pulled over them. I have on a kind of corset looking white top with a black jacket over it; the shirt is showing a little bit. Not much considering what some of the girls wear but enough for me to hear…

"Change," Clay says as soon as I walk into the kitchen and I roll my eyes.

"Umm…no sorry," I growl grabbing an orange and peeling it, then making me us both a cup of coffee.

"Brooke you can't go to school in that. I can see like all of your stomach, hell your belly button is _almost _showing that's how high it is on your stomach," he says in that over protective tone that makes me roll my eyes again.

"Clay I am wearing this so drink your coffee and stop being so protective," I say heading him his coffee, "Plus I won't really get noticed, I mean no one really notices me," I shrug.

"B that's dumb, guys notice you. I mean look how popular you were at our old school," he tries to reason but I shake my head at that.

"No I was popular because I was Clay Davis 's baby sister and Katy Jones best friend," I say and that's all true, everyone knew me and everyone loved my personality but I mean I really didn't have boyfriends lined up, I kind of never had _that _many guys. Though I was popular the guys weren't really that into me, I was just kind of the best friend to them all. The girl the guys loved to hang with because they could relate to and had the awesome big brother Clay, but whatever I don't care.

"Brooke that's not true. I wish you knew how gorgeous you are," Clay smiles wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You baby sister are way more amazing then you give yourself credit for," he grins with his perfect white teeth and kisses the top of my head, "Love you Sissy."

"Love you too Bubba," I smile leaning up kissing his cheek as we head to the car. So you know how I said he was great but then annoyingly protective. He just showed his amazing side, the side I love most, the side that shines the most and shows how amazing he is.

* * *

><p>"Brooke!" I hear and turn from my locker to see Quinn running down the hall towards me. Quinn James is my best friend and she is what everyone considers the not popular. She is amazingly sweet, she is about 5'6" with long dirty blonde hair that flows with waves down her back, but she rarely has it down. She is actually pretty gorgeous, got that whole natural beauty thing going but she is just completely clueless to it.<p>

I met her as soon as I moved here; she lives about six houses down from mine and is just great. I honestly don't care about her social status because I honestly don't care about being in the popular group, I was at my old school and I honestly think it was more annoying if anything. I mean drama goes down in the school and your first to hear it, first to be around it and first to get dragged into it. Everyone wants to know your business and everyone wants to know who you are dating, who you are sleeping with and if you and your boyfriend break up everyone knows the horrible details.

I don't want people knowing my life details.

"Hey girlie what's up?" I ask as she all but slams into my locker making me laugh some.

"Sorry but I have to stay after today for tutoring and Wes is sick so mom has to take him to the doctor and Laura has dance so dad is taking her and I need a ride," she tells me a little out of breath and I laugh, her family is insanely big there is like six kids and there is always something going on.

"Yeah I mean as long as you don't mind waiting a bit because I have to wait for Clay to finish basketball practice and that gets out at like 5:30," I tell her and yeah I know I could just take the car go home and come pick him back up but I find it pointless. I mean I would seriously sit for like 20 minutes before going to get him so I just will watch practice. Normally I have cheerleading but we don't start practice until next week so for now I just get to spend every day after school doing homework and waiting on Clay.

"No problem tutoring is done at like 4, 4:30 so I will just meet you at the gym k?"

"Yeah no problem just text me when you're coming and if you're going to be late or anything," I shrug shoving the last bit of books in my locker and then pushing my book bag with it. Quinn just nods and the bell rings signaling for first to start so with a growl, a wave bye to Quinn I head to the thrilling Trig.

(-)

Ugh I just want to scream. I mean like really who thinks this school is entertaining. My teachers all day talked about stuff that I normally half listen to but today not a lick and on top of that I am starving because I skipped lunch to finish my project and I am freaking freezing as I sit outside waiting for the basketball team to start practice.

The weather is nice; I mean normal people would find it nice with the light breeze but not me, not at all. I was just going to sit outside and work until Clay was done but now I think I may risk pissing off the coach and sitting inside the warmer gym. Standing up quickly and moving through the double door, I drop my stuff on bleachers furthest away from everyone and move quickly to the edge of the court, leaning against the wall as the guys jog around and toss the stupid round ball.

"Clay!" I call as he stands in the middle furthest away from me and talking to his friends but I don't care I need my brother, "Clay!" I yell again.

"Clay some chick is calling you," one of the guys calls to him as he runs out of the locker room and towards another group of guys. And though I don't really like being referred to as _some chick_ it got his attention so whatever.

"Come here," he calls but I just look over my shoulder to see where their coach is, because their coach is scary I do not want him to yell at me for being on his court. "Brooke its cool just come here," he waves me over and I quickly jog over avoiding throwing balls as I do and ignoring the dumb ass boys who do stupid whistles. "Told you guys noticed you," he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I am just on the court and no other girl is around," I say shaking my head, "But could you be the amazing big brother I know you are and give me your lettermen jacket?"

"Wait brother?" one of the guys asks and I just roll my eyes.

"Umm yes brother what do we not look alike?" I ask a little annoyed raising my eyebrow at him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"No I mean it's just…I didn't know Clay had a sister," he awkwardly scratches his ear. I told you I wasn't really noticed her.

"Yeah well he does and it's me," I inform him and Clay just lets out a small snicker well Clay and his other friend that a look up and see is the all mighty Lucas Scott. Everyone knows Lucas Scott. He is like Mr. Tree Hill High, he plays basketball and football, even damn baseball I think at one point, he is the captain on all and he is a shoe in for being prom king. He has that bad boy, arrogant attitude he uses on all the girls but then that sweet boy next door charm he uses around parents.

He is tall, about 6'2", with blonde hair that you just want to run your hands throw all day. His eyes are like a grey with a little hint of blue, his body is the body you see on an athlete and every girl in the school wants him, well ever girl but me because honestly to me he just seems like the normal arrogant jock that everyone assumes wants him and I hate those guys.

"Dude ignore her," Clay laughs. "She is my sister but we aren't twins or anything, I was adopted but Luke and Nathan this is my so sweet little sister Brooke," he introduces and I look up at Lucas who has this small grin on his face and those gray eyes with a hint of blue are wondering all over my body and I definitely don't like it.

"Excuse me keep your damn eyes off my body," I order and he lets out a small chuckle.

"Ok what about my hands?" he grins and seriously what the hell is did he just say to me? No guy has ever said that to me. Well to me with my big brother while here and give me this look and also lick his lips while he did it.

"Dude that's my sister!" Clay laughs and I just look over at him with my mouth hanging open did he just laugh at that. This guy's eyes are like having sex with me right now and he laughs, well nice over protective brother, nice.

"Clay can I use your jacket or not!" I ask again trying to ignore whatever the hell just accorded.

"You can use mine," Lucas smiles and I roll my eyes at him.

"Umm…no thanks you can wear yours and I will wear my _brother's,_" I tell him before stomping off to the guy's bag on the side.

"I didn't say yes!" I hear Clay yell but I just shrug.

"Yeah but you never said no so ha mine now!" I smile proudly grabbing his jacket pulling it on and seeing him laugh with an eye roll. I also see Lucas look at me say something to Clay before looking back at me. Whatever he said Clay must not have liked because he gets a disgusted face before giving him a playful shove and I hear him yell _'dude get the hell over there for warm ups.'_ Then see Lucas run away from him but not before tossing a glance and a wink at me.

I just try to ignore it all and grab my homework.

I try not to notice Lucas but it is kind of hard. I mean have you ever had that feeling someone was just like watching you. Like you can feel their eyes on you the whole time but you don't want to look at them, you don't want to look at all but it's just an annoying feeling.

"Don't look Brooke don't look," I mumble to myself as I scribble on my notebook but then the urge takes over and of course I look. I look up and he is standing in the middle of the court waiting for his turn to shoot but like I thought he is staring at me. He is just staring at me with a grin, I look down at myself seeing that nothing is like showing and I don't have anything on my shirt so when I look up I just mouth an annoyed _'What!'_ but he just shrugs giving me a wink then taking his shot.

Practice goes on and I kind of get that feeling the whole time, the whole 'look up Brooke I am staring' but I don't. I just ignore it and once Quinn gets there it becomes a lot easier, well that is until she goes on about how hot the guys are, how hot Lucas Scott is.

And I will agree with that last statement, his body is like made for gym wear. He could probably advertise for some Nike ad or something. His toned leg moving quick around, which ok maybe for a second I glanced at his ass but that was only for a second but that second it looked just like I would assume hot. He didn't have an actually jersey on just a white t-shirts and gym shorts but he is still hot. Just staring at him I want to lick my lips but I don't, I don't because right when I was about to he looks up again at me and I look down quick but I know he saw me watching.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl I am running to that bathroom real quick," I tell Quinn as I jump off the stands and run to the bathroom before we leave.<p>

I get in I go, I walk over to wash my hands and when I do I look up in the mirror and see Lucas, damn Lucas leaning up against the wall and scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus Christ are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I gasp placing my hand on my heart as it races.

"Why haven't I meet you before?" he questions pushing off the wall and walking over to me but I just turn around to fix my makeup, or play with my hair whatever just so I don't have to actually look him in the face, because this whole scene kind of freaks me out, but at the same time it's like I don't even know how to explain. But being in a bathroom alone with Lucas Scott arrogant ass or not is kind of what all girls would like. Yet at the same time I don't want to be one of those girls, I refuse to be one of them.

"Hmm…I don't know maybe because I am not a brainless blonde hair twirling twit who says like all the time and pops my bubble gum, or maybe because I _don't _want to have sex with you," I tell him stressing the word don't, yet he seems to just let out a chuckle. I try to ignore his presents by me but then all of a sudden he is right behind me with his hands on top of mine from behind as mine rest on the sink. I feel his hot breath running up my neck and I try to not get chills but it is a little hard, I mean I am a teenage girl I teenage girl in a bathroom with a hot guy up on me, I mean you try to not get chills.

"I saw you watching me," he whispers leaning down my neck like he is about to kiss it but doesn't just let his lips barely graze my skin.

"I wasn't watching you. You were watching me," I try to growl but he makes it a little hard when he lets his hands run up my arms then around my waist slipping his hands through the front of Clay's jacket and around my body his cold hands on my warm bare skin and that right there puts my goose bumps in overdrive.

"You're cute," he whispers and for a second I lose my train of thought but quickly get it back and get back my mind set of not wanting him around me.

"Yeah ok thanks," I kind of shrug pushing past his arm heading over to the door but I feel his strong hand slip into mine pulling me back into him. I wiggle a little to get out of his grip but he just pushes his body harder against mine. And ok this whole scene right here might be turning me on just a little bit. I mean even if I don't want to be like the brainless sluts who jump at him I am not blind this guy is gorgeous and his rock hard body pushed against me walking us over so we are pushed against the wall, I would be stupid not to be a little turned on.

"I kind of like you trying pretend you don't want me," he smirks letting his hand slowly slide up my thigh and behind my back then sliding in my back jean pocket giving my ass a small squeeze.

"Trust me I am not trying anything. I don't want you," I tell him not changing my tone not changing anything just slipping my hand behind my back pulling his hand from my ass.

"Aww my hand was comfortable there," he fakes a pout casting his eyes down at my lips before looking back at me and this whole thing whatever it is that is taking place is confusing me. I don't get why Lucas Scott is so into me right now but its slightly catching me a little off guard. I mean I am not really his type of girl, but then again I don't think he has types, just anyone that's a girl not terrible to look at he is all for sleeping with or in my case trying to sleep with, because trust me he won't get me like that.

"Yeah well it is going to have to find another place to be comfortable," I growl with an eye roll but his eyes kind of light up and he gets a devilish grin and I quickly realize what I said and about the time he runs his hand over my belly and over the rim of my jeans I catch his hand, "Not what I meant," I hiss holding his hand in mine so it doesn't do whatever it was about to do again.

"Well you should really watch how you word things you could give a guy the wrong impression," he smiles lifting my hand up kissing it. "It was nice to meet you Brooke," he grins before walking away from me and out the door and all I think is;

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><em>I talked about in a one shot I was going to start a new story and guess what? This isn't it! I haven't gotten far in that story yet so I'm not going to put it up but this has already about ten chapters written! Actually a little more so updating will be quick if you all like it!<em>

_Well let me know what you think! And please enjoy!_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not want to get out of bed this morning; I really don't. I feel terrible. I hear my phone alarm blaring next to my head and I know that even if I hit snooze five times in ten minutes it's going to go off again and I am going to have to get up.

"B wake up, I need to get to school early," Clay calls through the door and I growl snuggling into my warm comfortable bed. "Brooke?" he cracks the door open and peaking in. "You ok?" he asks, walking in and I feel the bed shift as he falls on it next to me but I just cling tighter to my covers, "Sissy you feel ok?"

"No," I mumble, closing my eyes tight and feeling my body gets a small shiver.

"What doesn't feel good?" he questions touching my head. "You don't feel warm."

"My head hurts and my whole body is aching," I tell him. "Ugh!" I growl when my phone goes off once again but Clay just grabs it turning the alarm off and placing the phone on my night stand.

"Why don't you just skip today? I can write you a note tomorrow," he offers. Clay always writes my notes when I miss school. Mom and dad work like crazy and are always traveling which sucks but its ok because I have my Clay. I miss them some days but we are still surprisingly close so it's ok, they make good money and take care of us both.

"I can't, I have a test in fourth period," I tell him as he brushes my hair out of my face.

"Can't you make it up tomorrow? I mean Brookie you look a little pale."

"No, you know I hate making up test. Plus its Mr. Graves, unless I have a doctor's note he doesn't let me make my test up," I frown, finally cracking my eyes open but slamming them back shut when I see the light from my window. The light seriously just killed my head anymore, I think it's a migraine because the light hurts, noise hurts and my eyes feel weird. I get them occasionally and after some sleep I feel better but I really don't want to miss Mr. Graves's class, I cannot get another bad grade on a test.

"Well what if I go to school, let you sleep and come back before fourth. I have gym and will just skip it; I'll tell coach I'm sure he won't mind," Clay suggests.

"Would you do that?" I smile a little, prying my eyes open to look at him.

"Of course and if you don't feel like waiting for me after practice just take the car and I'll get one of the guys to bring me home," he smiles getting off my bed, grabbing a sheet from the closet and some tacks from my jewelry box.

"Thanks Bubba," I smile weakly, as I watch him pin the sheet over my window blocking the light. I have lived here two months and have yet to get blinds for this room. I don't know why I keep putting it off just laziness.

"No problem B, I'll be home soon," he says grabbing my phone. "Do you need a shower?" he asks and I nod as he starts playing with my phone. "Ok well I set your alarm to go off at 12 just in case for some reason you aren't up. I'll be here at one so try to be ready and if you just feel too bad text me and I won't come," he says and I nod as he closes my phone sitting it next to me. "See ya later," he smiles kissing my head before walking out of my room shutting the door quietly.

I really do have the best big brother.

* * *

><p>About two hours after I hear Clay leave I finally crawl out of bed. My headache has started to ease but my body is still aching. I don't know if I slept wrong or what but it is definitely sore. I head down the stairs of my large three story home into the kitchen to make something to eat. I'm not overly hungry but want something in my stomach because I won't be at school for lunch and know by the time I get home today I will be starving.<p>

"Why do I live in a house with no food!" I growl slamming my fridge shut and walk over to the pantry digging to find like I thought really nothing. Does anyone else out there feel like they are constantly at the store but their house always seems empty? I know me and Clay don't eat that fast or much but we just went to the store three days ago.

I planned on just coming home after school and let Clay get a ride but I guess now I will just wait and we can go to the store…again.

Clay must have set a timer on the coffee pot because when I look over at it the little red light is on and the coffee is starting to drip. I know I have about ten minutes for it to finish so I decide to take a shower hoping maybe this will stop my aching body. Walking up the stairs back to my room I realize how empty and creepy my house is when it's just me. I mean I have stayed home alone before but this is the first time alone in this house since we moved and it is really weird.

This house is so much bigger then my old one, so much. I kind of liked my small three bedroom ranch back home, it was cozy, homey. This one is three stories; well two with a finished basement and it is all wood. It's a gorgeous home don't get me wrong just different, just taking some getting use too.

One thing I got use to quick was the fact I have my own bathroom, that part is amazing.

I open the glass door spinning the dial as hot as it gets as the steam starts to pour through the small room. Walking over I grab my towel slinging it over the side of the shower to make sure not to get wet but hanging there when I'm done. I strip out of my clothes to climb in the shower and as the warm water falls over all my aching joints I think of one thing.

Lucas.

Don't ask me why. Don't ask me why hot water spilling over my body makes me think of him but it does. I don't know maybe because…ok maybe it's because it makes me think of his warm mint smelling from his gum breath, or when his hand was on my body it felt almost like a burning much like the hot water. I don't know but one thing I do know I do not want to be thinking about Lucas Scott in the shower. I mean that's just weird.

After washing my hair, massaging my body some with my vanilla body wash I climb out of the shower to hear my phone going off. I grab it quickly knowing that I couldn't have been in the shower that long, I mean it can't already be noon. Yet then I smile when I see it's just a text, a text from someone I miss very much.

Michael.

'_Hey babe how is the move treating ya? I miss your skinny ass up here._' It says and I roll my eyes at him. Explaining Michael and me to someone is like explaining that whole what came first the chicken or the egg thing, you just can't. We have a past, a weird complicated one that I wish to anything I understood.

'_Hey hun. It's ok different, people are more…'friendly' here._' I respond pulling my towel tight around me as I walk into my bedroom to get ready for school. I am really not in the mood to look cute; I am in the mood to just wear some clothes because I have too. Digging through my dresser and closet I see I completely fail at the whole sweat pants look.

Note to self get some clothes for days I want to bum out.

Clay doesn't ever really care me wearing his clothes as long as I wash them so I just go to his room for some. Now being he is a good 5, 6 inches taller than me his pants don't exactly fit. However he does have a pair of old black sweat pants that have like elastic on the ankles that will hold in place so I just grab those pulling them just below my knees and one of my white t-shirts and of course his lettermen jacket only because this thing is warm. I think I wear it more than he does, actually I am more than positive on that but I like it. I like that I wear his jacket and everyone looks like how did she get that. Girls flock over my big brother, I don't get why. I mean I get why I have an attractive older brother, he has those baby blues with long eye lashes that just light up when he smiles and the most perfect teeth I have ever seen which is annoying since he has never has braces but yeah.

While doing my makeup, which I have to do even bumming out. I feel my phone vibrating again.

'_Is that so? How friendly is friendly, like Clare Carlton friendly or me friendly ;)_' God he is stupid. Clare Carlton was that girl in school who was just overly sweet to everyone, she was the pastor's daughter and I know what you all think pastor's daughter oh yeah, oh no. She was the most innocent thing I have meet and just really nice, really _really_ nice and it annoyed the hell out of me.

'_Definitely you friendly._' I reply and its true Lucas is definitely Michael friendly.

Working on my hair I grow frustrated. I hate the days that no matter what you do it just stays terrible. Like you can straighten it all day, brush it a million times and still it doesn't go the way you want, and just is annoying. I normally like my hair, I like the color and length but I don't know lately to me it just seems flat and boring. It is really dark brown, when I get in the sun light it has a red tent to it which I love but indoors it's just brown. When I usually wear it straight this bumming day I have it pulled into a loose bun with small strands hanging from it then a few strands out in the front and tucked behind my ear.

I check my phone seeing it's almost noon so I head downstairs to make my some coffee and taking some Advil for my headache. My muscles are starting to relax so my body isn't so sore but my head is still hurting a little. I text Clay tell him I am feeling better so just text me when he pulls into the driveway.

I finish some homework for my classes that I hadn't finished and studied a little more for Mr. Graves test. The test I know will suck and it's because I suck at English. I'm not too good at the words thing and barely pass every year. We are reading a story and that's what the test is over and I know I am failing it already since I am sitting here reading it and I still can't tell you the name of the book without checking the cover. However in my defense I missed the reading of the book because…ok I don't know why I didn't read the damn book it was just boring.

My phone vibrates once again on my bed next to me and I grab it with a smile knowing its Michael but the smile fades when I read what he put,

'_Would you be mad if I told you I went out with Mandy last night?_' Why the hell does he have to tell me that? I mean it's not like I would have known if he went out with the slut so why tell me.

'_Why would I be mad? I mean we are friends so why does you going out with someone make me mad?_' Friends, I use that term loosely to describe me and Michael, very loosely.

'_Brooke…_' he sends back and ok why the hell will he send back just my name? Like he wants me to know he is frowning or upset with my responds. Well I don't care because that's just dumb.

'_Michael I don't know what you want me to say to that. We have been friends for years and you have never asked me my opinion on one of your sluts._' I pound the text into my phone slamming it shut.

Ugh I hate Michael Collie. What the hell was he thinking telling me that? I can't believe after everything that has happened with us he would tell me that.

'_Are you trying to hurt me or something?_' I send before he replies. Normally I don't get all blunt with Michael but hell I am miles away, in a new town, new school and it's not like I am going to be seeing him any time soon.

'_No! Why would I want to hurt you? I was just telling you!_'

"Yeah right," I mumble slamming my phone shut not even bothering replying as I finish this god awful book.

Coming to school was stupid. Like so stupid, I mean I could have not taken that damn test and done better. I couldn't remember anything I read today and though I would read the question and think I knew the answer as soon as I went to bubble that answer it wouldn't be there or it would be worded weird so I couldn't figure it out.

Did I mention how much I hate English?

"Damn!" I curse slamming my locker. "I'm going to fail, I am going to fail that damn class and not graduate," I snap shaking my head leaning up against my locker.

"Brooke you don't know that," Quinn tries to reassure but hell it's easy for her to be all positive I'm more then sure my best friend here is the smartest girl in our year. "Maybe you didn't do as bad as you think. I mean I always think I do worse than I do."

"Quinn I love you but I am more than sure the lowest grade you have ever gotten on a test was a _high_ B," I growl not really annoyed just not wanting to be told I did fine. I get in these moods sometimes where I am frustrated so just want to wallow in my own self pity, not have someone with the brains of damn Einstein tell me she feels like this all the time.

"Sorry," she mumbles more to herself and on top of failing a test I was a bitch to my best friend, great job Brooke.

"No girl I'm sorry, I just have a bad day. I haven't felt good all day; I bombed that test and Michael…" I trail off not wanting to talk about Michael, especially when Quinn doesn't really know him, hell I'm pretty sure she has never heard me speak off him.

"Who is Michael?" she perks up some thinking she has some fun juicy drama, and yup she doesn't know about Michael.

"No one," I mutter spinning around to face my locker and spinning the dial again.

"Brooke you already have gotten in your locker," she laughs stopping my spinning. "Now who is Michael?"

"No one," I repeat but she just gives me a yeah right look. "Clay!" I call seeing my brother walk down the hall and thank he does because then I don't have Michael talk with Quinn. Yet then I growl again when I see him come towards me with a smile but not alone.

"Hey Brooke how you feeling?" he asks and I just try to ignore Lucas staring at me but really it's hard not turning when someone is staring. Like a part of your brain can't help but make your head turn to look.

"I'm ok thanks for picking me up, but wish I did skip since I am more than sure I bombed my test," I frown some leaning up against my locker.

"I'm sorry, you may have down better then you think. I mean I always think I did a lot worse than I do," he smiles and I growl some.

"That's what I told her but she just did that eye rolling thing and growled at me too," Quinn says smiling at my brother and I lean off my locker looking at her. Is she being giddy around my brother? I mean she is smiling like an idiot and it's directed at my brother! Oh my god my best friend is being giddy over my brother!

"What class was it?" I hear someone ask but I am too busy focused on this new little revaluation.

"Brooke hello, you alive in there?" Clay says waving his head in front of my face bringing me back to focus.

"Umm…what?" I say shaking my head looking to see who was talking to me and frown seeing it was Lucas. Why is he talking to me?

"I asked what class it was?" he repeated with a smile. Does he think I was zoned out because of him? Hell no.

"It's English with Mr. Graves," Quinn tells him before I can.

"Oh he loves me," he smiles proudly.

"Of course he does," I mutter following back into my locker and feel my phone going off in my jacket pocket frowning to see its Michael and just click my phone to stop vibrating and shoving it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Clay asks curiously clearly using his big brother skills of reading my face and body language.

"No one," I shrug as I start looking around the halls so I don't have to talk about who it was.

"Is it that Michael guy?" Quinn smirks and I let out a groan glaring at her.

"What is a Michael?" Lucas asks and would I be dumb if I thought for a second there was a pissed, maybe jealous tone in his voice. Hell who am I kidding this is Lucas Scott, so maybe he trapped me in a bathroom once but he doesn't get jealous over someone like me.

"It is a no one," I hiss.

"It is a someone," Clay laughs, "Michael is a friend of mine, well of both of us," he says and again friend is used loosely, well on my end it's used loosely. "But why is he texting you I mean what did it say?"

"I don't know," I again shrug trying not to let it be that big of a deal but I see my brothers look, it's a devilish one and when he takes a step close to me I take a step back, "Clay leave me alone."

"I just want to know what someone who has been one of my best friends for years is texting ya," he shrugs reaching his hand out for my jacket pocket, well his jacket pocket but still.

"Clay quit!" I freak jumping around him but Lucas wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him. I want to say having him holding me like this doesn't mean anything but that would be a lie, I definitely get some butterflies, yet those butterflies disappear when his hand slides into my pocket grabbing my phone. "Lucas give that back!" I whine reaching for it but he just laughs flipping it open and reading my text. The smile quickly disappears and then his eyes just lock on mine giving me a weird look.

"Luke what's it say?" Clay asks.

"Oh it was boring just like a hey what's up," his tone is flat, but I know it's a lie since we already had the hey what's up text this morning and when Michael knows I'm pissed about something he doesn't randomly send a hey what's up.

"Well I didn't get a hey what's up," Clay fake pouts making Quinn laugh and me crack a nervous smile, tracing circles on Lucas's hand that has loosens from around my waist. It doesn't drop from my body just doesn't hold me as tight.

"Well I'm sure you will get one sometime today," I fake smile and he laughs as he starts to talk to Quinn.

I stand there with a small smile watching them. Clay leaning against the locker and Quinn standing next to him with a big smile, they are actually really kind of cute.

"I doubt he will get that same text today," Lucas whispers in my ear, sliding his hand down my side slipping the phone in my sweat pants pocket. Before sliding his hand in with it making sure it went unnoticed by my brother who was just a few steps away.

"Well I don't know what it said so he might," I whisper a little annoyed sliding my hand in my pocket grabbing his hand. "Why do you insist on putting your hands in my pockets?" I hiss cutting my eyes over at my brother wondering how the hell he is so clueless, maybe it's because he is now giving my best friend some giddy look.

"I don't guess my hands just like your pockets," I feel him shrug behind me keeping one hand still around me and the other hand still in my pocket holding on tight to my phone.

"Well don't," I growl turning my head to look at him and he just laughs lacing his fingers with mine.

"Your cute," he grins and I roll my eyes hating that _your cute_ thing he does to me. Yet then I realize real quick I am in a crowded hallway and just because my brother is clueless to what Lucas is doing and how he is holding me doesn't mean that the rest of the hall is.

Quickly I detangle myself from him and also realize I kind of miss the warmth of his body against mine, "I got class. I'll see you later," I tell them all ignoring Quinn calling me and my brother giving me a weird look as I quickly take off for class. I round the corner of the hall hearing a bell ring and quickly realize I am an idiot because that was the last class of the day. Wow I must have looked stupid.

With a spin on the heels of my feet I turn back around the corner finding them still at my locker, "Just kidding I don't have class, I have to go to the library," I say with a small laugh and they just all three laugh as I head to the library to check out another book that Mr. Graves has assigned for class.

* * *

><p>Libraries to me always smell so funny. I don't care if it's at school or a public one they all just smell different. It's not a bad smell just like old books, and something else. Maybe it's the old librarians that smell funny I don't know.<p>

My finger grazes over the shelf looking for a copy of Macbeth. I hate that I have to read that story because I won't get any of it. I don't get the whole Shakespeare talk; to me it's just rambles and a bunch of words that aren't needed.

Yet the book is needed to pass the class so I have to read it, I mean that's if I can ever find the damn thing.

"Whatcha looking for?" I hear behind me and I don't have to turn to see who it is. I know who it is and wonder why he has made me his new favorite toy to play with.

"A book," I say skimming over each book and pray that they have another copy.

"Really in a library?" he says with a deep chuckle walking over and leaning again the bookshelf I am on, "If you tell me what book I might be able to help you."

"Why are you so fixated on me?" I ask a little annoyed. I mean most days I would love someone like Lucas talking to me so much but not today because I don't want to be used by the biggest school playboy.

"Never heard of it," he grins and I just roll my eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest, "If you want I can help you."

"You already told me that and I can find a book on my own."

"No I meant in English. I am actually pretty great in that class," he says and of course he is great in that class. I am pretty sure this guy is great at everything.

"Is there anything you're not great at?" I ask turning to look at him with a small smile and he just grins back at me.

"I knew you had a smile somewhere inside of you," he says holding my gaze a little too long for my taking as I finally break it.

"I smile all the time," I tell him in a matter of fact tone placing my hands on my hips turning to look at him.

"Really? How come I've never seen it?"

"Maybe you just don't give me anything to smile about," I shrug and he gives me a sneaky grin with a little, ok a lot, of sexy added to it.

"Oh baby trust me I could give you a lot to smile about," he smirks as he reaches up grabbing a book. "He always assigns this book," he smiles handing me it. "Let me know if you need help with it. Or if you need me to give you a smile," he smirks running his eyes up and down my body before walking away.

I just stand there dumb founded by it all. I one can't believe he found the damn book before me because I looked on that shelf already I'm sure and also I can't believe that I feel this damn tingles over a guy I keep telling myself doesn't have an effect on me. Because I'm pretty damn sure he just proved that one wrong.

* * *

><p><em>So I got a lot of story alerts and even favorite story alerts for this story! Along with all the amazingly sweet reviews I got! I wasn't going to update so fast but with all yall said and the fact the last chapter felt to short for my liking I decided to update! It won't normally be this quick but you know at least weekly! But hope you enjoy!<em>

_Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories! Just Say You Love me will be updated in the next day or so...And Somewhere With You is half finished so just when I have time to finish that! I also just updated my others so I think I'm pretty good at updating regularly! But anyway hope you enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Has there ever been something you wanted and you had no clue why? I mean I can have anything I really want. I can give a small smile, maybe a wink and get it but right now I want something that just won't seem to give in and it annoys me.

For some reason Brooke Davis has incased my thoughts and I don't know why! I mean of course she is gorgeous, not like the normal girls I get but she is really easy on the eyes. I kind of like her whole not caring what people think about her, dressing how she wants to dress, talk how she wants and I love she doesn't take my crap.

Normally after my first little encounter with them they fall for my bullshit but here I have tried twice, actually had my hands in her pants _twice_ and I haven't even made any lean way. I haven't got a kiss, I haven't got a dirty smirk I haven't got anything but one damn smile. Yes the smile was probably the cutest thing I have truly ever seen but it still isn't anything I really want.

On top of all that what the hell is that Michael guy? I didn't like that text, I didn't like Brooke lied to her brother only because in the time I have been around them you can tell they don't lie to each other, they don't keep secrets.

However I feel with that text from her brother's supposed close friend would not be something Clay would be too pleased with. Hell I made a small joke on the basketball court about how I never knew how hot his little sister was and he got a look like he smelled dog shit or something. It was just a small comment and he made that face I can't imagine what he would say about the text.

Clay is clearly protective of his sister and I think that is really cool. I mean it's not his real blood sister and still he acts like she is the most important person to him, but I get that. Having a little sister is really the best thing in the world.

"Lucas?" I hear the small voice call and of course I smile hearing it, "Lukie where are you?" the small babble comes along with the patter of little footsteps down the hall.

"In here Lily," I call as the little strawberry blonde bouncing curls round the corner of my room and sliding across the floor. "Whoa Princess be careful," I laugh catching her before falling on the floor. "How many times have I told you not to run?" I question and she just licks her top lip her blue eyes looking up at me, "Lily."

"I'm sorry," she huffs clearly annoyed with me. "But I called you forever!" she protests making it sound like since she called me forever it excuses running around the house and I just shake my head at the little two year old in my arms.

"I'm sorry Princess my mind is just not here today," I apologize. "You forgive me?" I pout sticking out my bottom lip but she just shakes her head no crossing her arms over her small chest. "Lily you aren't seriously mad I didn't come when you called right?" I question but still she doesn't look at me, "Lily…" I grin as I move my hands to her side.

"Stop!" she squeals trying to jump away from me as I start to tickle her, "Stop please!"

"Do you forgive me?" I ask as I keep tickling her.

"Yes," she giggles squirming.

"Good," I smile stopping my tickling but seeing a small bruise on her little normally perfect arm. "Lily what happened?" I ask knowing the answer already but she doesn't answer just curls her body into me. "Lily what happened to your arm?" I repeat and she starts to get upset. "I'm not mad Princess; just tell me what happened?"

"I didn't mean to," she cries a little and I lift my finger to wipe the small tear. "But I spilled my juice on his paper," she tells me and I feel the anger build in me as my jaw tightens. "I said sorry."

"It's ok baby girl," I sooth picking her up in my arms. "You didn't do anything wrong it was an accident. We all have accidents," I reminder her rubbing her back as I walk to her room.

"He says I have lots of accidents," she sniffles against my shirt.

"I know but you don't," I promise cursing the fact I have a game and have to leave her here.

"Are you leaving me?" she whines as I lay her in her bed.

"Yeah Princess I have a game," I frown shaking my head and the guilt I feel when her precious little face falls kills me. "Baby girl please don't cry," I beg as the tear slips out of her eye.

"I hate you always leave me," she mumbles rolling over on her side away from me.

"Princess," I sigh but she just, I do believe grunts at me, and closing her eyes. "I love you," I whisper kissing the top of her head and with the fighting urge not to I leave the room. I walk back into my room grabbing my phone, keys and wallet then heading downstairs finding _him_ sitting at the table going over like always paper work.

"You are going to be late for your game. How do you expect scouts to look at you if you decide to show up late all the time?" he questions his normal question but not looking up at me just still looking at his work. However I just ignore him as I move around the kitchen getting me a couple drinks for my game. "Don't ignore me."

"You touch her again I'll kill you," I growl spinning to finally look at him.

"There you go again with your open ended threats," he chuckles shaking his head at me. "Lucas that line is really losing its meaning."

"You sick fuck," I seethe snatching his papers from his desk. "It was juice! She is two and spilled her damn juice!"

"If she was staying away from my stuff like I told her numerous times then she wouldn't have spilled it. That paper I spent hours typing and after I told her to get away from my work she didn't spilling shit all over it!" he snaps at me and I roll my eyes questioning how this man ever had a good bone in his body. Mom always claimed it but I have never seen it. "What are you doing?" he yells at me as I grab his laptop and typing clicking all his files.

"There," I growl shoving the laptop back and grabbing the paper from the printer. "Look how damn easy that was," I throwing the papers at him and of course he gets that small amount of guilt he always seems to do, but he doesn't feel to guilty clearly since we both know he does this every time. "You touch her again," I hiss getting right in his face, "I promise this time I will kill you. Mom isn't here anymore to protect you and I know there is no one out there that would put me in jail for killing a sick bastard who hit a two year old," I shove pass him and out the door.

The time is slowly ticking down before I make promise on that threat and honestly I was just seconds away.

* * *

><p>I sit in my car studying my house. I should have left for my game ten minutes ago but here I sit drumming my fingers on the steering wheel thinking. I need to leave, I can't bring her; I mean she is two I can't just let her sit on a bleacher alone. She will get bored, she will get beyond bored and probably fall asleep; yet I still can't just leave her again.<p>

"Ugh!" I growl getting out of my car and slamming the door. I go to the family car grab everything I need putting it in my car before I head back inside.

"What are you still doing here?" My father questions but I just ignore his yells and rants about me being late as I head upstairs.

"Hey Princess," I smile as she rolls over in her crib puffy eyes and running nose that just kills me.

"You left me again," she sniffles taking her baby hand and rubbing her nose.

"I know baby but I am here and how would you like to go to my game with me?" I ask as I start making her a bag.

"Really?" She squeals jumping up in her crib to look at me.

"Yup. You can come with me and when it's done maybe go get some ice cream," I offer as I look through her clothes trying to remember how cold it was when I came in. To me it felt good but Lily it will probably be cold since she is always cold. Plus by the time we leave it will be late, not extremely late but later. Crap I didn't think about that she really is going to get sleepy.

"Ice cream!" She jumps up and down giggling and I know I can't go back on my decision. "Just me and you?" She asks and I nod yes. "Yay!" She claps her hands together excited. So I think her outfit is alright, I mean I have gotten pretty good at the whole picking out clothes thing and she should be warm. "I want my boots," she tells me when I grab her shoes.

"Alright," I laugh putting back her shoes and grabbing some fuzzy brown boot things she talked me into getting her awhile back. "Come here my baby girl," I pick her up out of her crib. "Oh Princess I'm sorry I made you cry," I apologize seeing her red puffy eyes. "You know I love you more than anything right?"

"Yup, yup," she nods as I slip her fleece brown sweat pants on. "I'm your Princess," she tells me holding onto my shoulders as I tie her draw string on her pants.

"Yes you are," I smile grabbing her pink t-shirt. "There you are," I grin pulling her shirt over her head.

"Here I am," she giggles licking her top lip as I pull on her matching brown jacket. "Don't forget my boots," she reminds me sitting on the changing table.

"I won't," I laugh pushing on her boots pulling her pants over them. "Do you need to go potty?" I ask knowing she was on her way to being potty trained but still having her problems remembering to go.

"No," she shook her head and I give her a questionable look.

"Are you sure?" I ask again pulling some of her hair into a brown and pink bow.

"Promise," she tells me as I pick her up, grabbing her heavier jacket just in case she gets cold and her bag with a change of clothes and pull ups just in case.

"Ok good," I nod as I head back downstairs going through the front door to miss whatever my father has to say and to my car. "Is it ok if we take my car?" I ask already knowing the answer since Lily loves driving in my car with the top down.

"Yes!" She squeals as I put her in her car seat I put in before heading inside.

"Ok," I smile placing her behind the passenger seat and climb into my car to head to the school.

* * *

><p>I am late.<p>

Like almost half an hour late and I know coach is going to bitch and I know he will probably make me run my ass off at practice tomorrow but as I hear Lily mumble some song she has made up as I grab my stuff out of the car I almost don't care. I still have no clue at all what I am going to do with her while I play but again I don't care.

Lily is a pretty great baby. She doesn't cause problems or run around and get into things; so I could really just put her stroller next to the bleacher give her a toy and she would sit content just like always singing to herself. Plus a lot of the mothers come to the games so I know there is probably one who will watch her as I play. Hell I can just get some girl who I have been with to watch her because for some reason people just love to help me. Just sucks Lily isn't all for the new people thing.

"Are you going to win?" Lily asks me as I balance her in my arms, my gym bag and push her stroller with her extra jacket and changing bag in the stroller.

"I'm going to try," I tell her as I move as fast as I can up to walk way.

"Good," she smiles playing with my necklace around my neck.

"Scott hurry your ass up!" Coach yells as I round the corner clearly irritated.

"I'm coming Coach!" I yell back scanning the crowd for someone to take Lily and smile a little when my eyes land on a certain dark hair girl. Damn is there ever a time when she doesn't look good? She looks to be dressed so simple in just a tight blue t-shirt and pair of tight jeans. She has who I guess Clay's lettermen jacket on and she is just texting away on her phone and as I move my way over to her I pray she will not think I am a complete ass and help me out.

"Brooke," I tap her on her shoulder making her jump and spin to look at me.

"Jesus Lucas you scared the hell out of me," she places her hand on her heart as her chest rises and falls fast. "Why do you insist on just sneaking up on me? Do you take pleasure in making me get mini heart attacks? I swear one day you are going to cause my heart to jump out of my chest."

"I don't insist on sneaking up on you. Yet I do kind of like making your heart race," I tease and enjoy the glare she gives me. Like it looks as if she is supposed to be pissed at my statement which I'm sure she isn't faking but it looks hot as hell on her. "But me speeding up your pulse rate is for another time and place right now I need your help."

"With what?" She places her hands on her hips and I can tell already she doesn't seem in the mood to help me. I also see how she looks at the little girl snuggled against me not knowing who she is.

"Well you see this is Lily," I tell her and she just nods not getting what I'm talking about. "She is my baby sister and I couldn't leave her home and I need someone to watch her as I play," I tell her. "She is really good I promise. She is sleepy so she will probably just sit in her stroller and go to sleep but I mean I can't just put her in the middle of the gym alone. So I need someone's help."

"Lucas…" Brooke sighs a little like she isn't sure if she can or not.

"Scott now!" Coach yells at me again.

"I'm coming!" I yell back before turning my attention back to the girl in front of me. "Brooke please I am begging here and I never beg for anything."

"Alright," she shakes her head giving me a shrug. "If you need someone to watch her I guess I can do it."

"God Brooke thank you!" I smile big greatly appreciate. "She is good I promise but she is a little shy," I let her know and I bounce her in my arms to wake her up. "Lily, baby wake up."

"I am awake," she mumbles rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I can see that but Princess I have to play my game but while I play I'm going to leave you with my friend Brooke," I nod my head at the girl in front of us as Lily turns her attention also.

"You're pretty," Lily tells Brooke as she has her head rests on my chest. "I like your hair."

"Aww thank you Cupcake I like your hair too," Brooke smiles getting I hope more into the idea of watching my baby sister.

"Lukie did it," Lily smiles and I feel my face heat up as Brooke gives me this funny face. She is smiling at me but it's like a smirk, smile mix like she is surprised I can take care of my sister.

"Well he did a good job."

"Thanks but here she is," I hand over Lily. "This is her bag and it has a few toys in it if she gets bored but odds are good you put her in her stroller she will sleep. She has her juice in here if she gets thirsty. She is pretty much potty trained but if she has an accident while she is asleep I have some extra pull ups. Uhh…if she just wets herself I'll try to change her around half time."

"I know how to change a baby Lucas," Brooke tells me as she bounces Lily in her arms patting her on the bottom.

"Right well she is sensitive so if you do need to change her there are certain wipes I have for her to use and she can only use those. She has a change of clothes and an extra jacket. Oh also her little stuffed puppy is in there she likes to have when she gets cranky," I explain making a list in my head of everything that she needs to know and making sure I said it all. "Ok I think that's it but I will be right there if she needs me."

"I know Lucas," Brooke says giving me a comforting smile.

"Ok," I nod, "Alright Princess you be good for Brooke," I tell her kissing the top of her head. "If you are good you will get your ice cream."

"I'll be berry good," she promises giving me a nod and making Brooke and I laugh.

"Ok. Thanks again Brooke I owe you big time."

"Yes you do," she smirks at me and oh boy do I like that smirk.

"Yeah I think I will definitely enjoy paying you back," I smirk back. "But I must go play and enjoy that thought later," I say quickly before she can comment on my statement. "Bye Princess," I give her another kiss on the head, "Bye Brooke," I smile taking her chin in my hand and giving her a soft kiss that I know catches her by surprise. I very much enjoy the look on her face when I pull back; it's like a mixture of shock, enjoyment and confusion all in one. Yet I don't make a comment on it just give her a wink and walk back over to the locker room to get ready for the game.

* * *

><p>Did that just happen? I am still standing here baby in arms trying to decide if Lucas Scott just kissed me. I mean it felt like he did, I felt his lips go across mine but I mean it just doesn't make since why he did that. I haven't been kissed in awhile and even though it was just as simple as it was it sent shocks through my body.<p>

That's not good.

"Brooke," Lily giggles poking my cheek pulling me out of my moment of shock.

"Oh Cupcake I'm sorry I was just in my own little world," I shake my head giving my attention back to her.

"It's otay," she grins a little toothy grin. "You like my boots? Lukie got them for me," she holds up her foot that is wrapped around my waist showing the little brown fuzzy Ugg boots.

"Those are so cute. Did you know I have some just like that?" I ask.

"Noooooooo!" She gets big eyes as she is surprised and she really is adorable. Her strawberry blonde hair that is a tumble of curls, her dimples when she smiles and her big smile. Then her eyes are just like her brother's, I mean her eyes are bigger, more doe like just like mine but they are still those gorgeous blue.

"Yes," I nod giving her a smile as we walk over to the bleachers.

"That's so cool! Are they your favorite?" Lily asks as I sit down bouncing her up and down in my lap.

"You know I think they just might be." I tell her as I toss a glance up at Lucas as he runs to the team. He looks over at us and I dart my gaze back down at the back of Lily's head as she sits in my lap looking at the court but when I slowly look up he is still staring and of course has that damn smirk on his face.

The game is almost over. Our team is down by three and so far Lily has been an angel. She is so sweet and perfect and I swear I'm not sure how she and Lucas are related since Lily is so giggly and happy and Lucas is so…grumpy and broody.

"Come on Lucas!" I hear turning to see Theresa in the stands a few spots down. I hate that girl; I mean seriously she is the most annoying human I have ever met. She is your typical high school rich bitch with her money, her sports car, her fake dyed dark hair and sparking green eyes. When you see her you assume she will either become a model or actress or both and with her parents being so wealthy odds are good on the latter.

I know her and Lucas have had a little thing going on. I mean like I think she was his girlfriend or maybe just his hook up buddy since I don't know if he has ever had an actual girlfriend but then again I don't know him enough to know anything he has had. Lucas Scott is really just a big mystery to me.

"I don't wike her," Lily scuffs in my arms as I stand by the stands bouncing her in my arms. She started to get a little restless earlier just sitting there so I stood up awhile back to move around some. Like I said she has been pretty great so far. She fell asleep at the beginning of the game but it lasted like thirty minutes before she was up and wanting to be held, she had her juice and went to the bathroom and so far she has been a joy. Almost like my little entertainment when the game got boring. She is precious.

"You don't like who Cupcake?" I ask confused.

"Her!" She says a little too loud pointing at Theresa. I know Theresa must have heard her since she looks around and I quickly grab her hand kissing her little fingers.

"Lily!" Theresa squeals jumping off the bleacher skipping over to us and ugh why did she see us, "Sweetheart how are you?" Theresa asks reaching for Lily and taking her from my arms before I can say a thing, "Do you miss me?" She bounces Lily in her arms giving her a smile.

"I want Brooke!" Lily starts to squirm in her arms, "Brooke!" She cries reaching for me.

"You can't just snatch her from me Theresa," I take Lily back quickly. "It's ok baby I got you," I sooth as she cuddles her body against mine, burying her face in the croak of my neck almost as she was trying to hide from Theresa. And trust me if I could hide I would, this girl has always been a bitch.

"I have known her for forever Brooke," she scuffs brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well you couldn't have known her to long being as she is _two_," I growl moving Lily to my left hip as she starts to rub my back slowly with her little hand.

"Why do you even have her? I know Lucas couldn't possible let _you_ take care of Lily," she says and I tilt my head to the side not getting what she meant me. Why the hell would he not leave her with me?

"What you think he would leave her with you?" I question because I think Lily is better off with me being as she clearly hates this girl. I have known her an hour and she likes me way more than the girl who has known her supposedly _forever. _"The girl clearly doesn't like you at all."

"Yeah whatever," Theresa rolls her eyes at me. "I don't need the little brat liking me because I have Lucas liking me just fine," she smirks spinning around on her heels to go back to her stop near her friends.

"Man I was hoping she would fall," I mumble to myself as I watched Theresa climb over the bleachers, "You ok Cupcake?"

"Yes, I don't wike her," Lily repeats as I start walking closer to the court seeing while talking to Theresa we scored. Clay had the ball passed it around a few times to some of the guys, one named Nathan and from what I heard has a weird brother thing with Lucas but I don't know all the facts on that. I just know he seems nice and he dates Haley, Quinn's younger sister who is a junior. I haven't spoken to her that much but she seems sweet. But now we are tied with just a few seconds left.

"Why?" I ask kind of liking she likes me but not her.

"She took my Lukie away," Lily mumbles as she rubs her eye. "He didn't play with me anymore when she comes over."

"I'm sorry Cupcake," I apologize feeling really bad for her. She is clearly nuts about her big brother, just like he is clearly crazy about her and I can only imagine how much she hates not spending time with him. I can also imagine how she will be when he goes away to go to college next year.

"I like you call me that," she giggles pulling off my chest to look at me.

"Call you what?"

"Cupcake," she clarifies playing with my necklace around my neck. "My mommy used to call me that. I miss her," she whispers and I get confused. What she mean _use_ too and what did she mean she misses her. Where was she?

"Where is-" I start to ask until I hear the crowd cheer and I look up to see Lucas steal the ball with only a few seconds left. Tossing it to Clay as they move down the court before Clay throws it back. The coach trying to call a time out but Lucas throws his hand up to stop him.

"Shoot Lukie!" Lily yells from my arms and I laugh since I don't think she knows what she is saying just agreeing with the other voices yelling for him to shoot.

Watching we all see as Lucas spins around a player, jump to make the shot as the ball leaves his hands and a player collides into him making him fall.

"Fuck!" We all hear a groan mixing with the sound of the net and the buzzer going off announcing we won. Everyone is excited; everyone is cheering we won until they realize the groan was from the guy on our team, the groan and curse was from the boy who just scored that shot, now lying on the ground holding his knee; that boy on the ground being Lucas Scott.

"Fucking shit!" He curse again as everyone steps back from him and the coach runs over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He goes nuts with his new favorite word running his hands over his face and would I be nuts if it looked like he was about to cry; that or vomit all over the court.

"Scott what is it?" Coach asks kneeling next to him.

"My knee. I jammed my knee," he growls. "God damn it!" He curses again slamming his hands on the ground clearly in pain as the Coach pulls up his pant leg looking at it, "Shit!"

"Is Lukie ok?" Lily asks looking at her brother on the ground crowded by his teammates and coaches.

"Yeah baby he is fine," I lie as Lucas lays there the coach looking at his knee longer before him along with Clay help him up. He has his arms drabbed over Clay's shoulder and Coach Whitey as he hops off the court his left leg is bent up not daring to touch the ground or put any weight on it. "Yeah he will be fine," I repeat but more to myself since I really have no clue.

* * *

><p>It's getting dark as I still stand here with Lily. She has started to fall asleep in my arms and I am waiting for Lucas to come get her and Clay to come get me so I can go home. It has been a long day and I am exhausted, plus I want them to come back so I know Lucas is ok. I mean not that I care about the guy I just want to know he is fine.<p>

"Brooke," I hear turning around to see Clay walking over to me and Lucas limping to the parking lot with his coach.€

"Umm excuse me I hope he isn't leaving because he forgot something," I say because I may like Lily but don't think I can keep her all night.

"Yeah I know," Clay looks over his shoulder at Lucas then turning back at me. "Luke's knee is pretty messed up so I offered to drive him home but I need you to drive his car to his house for me."

"Clay," I groan just wanting to get home. Yet of course someone is in trouble good ole Clay comes through, I love him to death but he is such a push over. He will do anything for anyone. "Can't Theresa take him home?" I question since she so nicely said earlier it didn't matter what Lily thought because Lucas liked her.

"Are you kidding me? Theresa is all for gushing all over him until she realized she might have to actually do something. As soon as that happened she bounced out of here so fast," Clay tells me and oh big shocker there that girl loves herself and attention and if it's not on her she doesn't care.

"Fine I can drive," I give up grabbing Lily's stuff and following my brother to the cars.

"Lukie!" Lily squeals from my arms reaching for her brother in the front seat of my car, well mine and Clay's car.

"Hey Princess," Lucas takes Lily from me and I smile when she gives him a big wet kiss on the cheek, "Were you good for Brooke?"

"I was _grrrreat!_" She informs him making me laugh shaking my head; this little girl is too much.

"Well I'm glad but will you be mad at me if we skipped ice cream tonight and I take you tomorrow?"

"You promised," Lily pouts crossing her arms over her chest clearly not happy.

"I know baby girl but you see I really hurt my leg again and I really need to get home," he explains and it's almost shocking his mood change. Like when he is with me or any other girl he is in their face, all flirty and really most the time just an arrogant ass but when he is with Lily it's completely different. He is gentle, caring, almost wanting to do anything just so he isn't hurting her, he clearly loves the little girl and I wonder if she will be the only person to ever get the playboys love. "I'll let you get two scoops and even buy you a new toy," he pokes her in the sides when she stays still pouting looking away from him. "Lily…" He gets a smirk but again the smirk is different than the ones I have seen in the past.

"Lucas stop!" She wiggles in his arms as he tickles her making her erupt in laughter, "Lukie!" She squeals as he cradles her in his arms and starts blowing big kisses all over her face. "You scratchy!" she giggles pushing away his face making me laugh.

"I need to shave huh?" Lucas stops his tickling and kisses to rub his face tossing a glance up at me and Clay as we laugh at him.

"Yes," Lily nods, rubbing his cheek where his stubble that I personally like is.

"Ok then I will shave too. So you can either go, get ice cream tonight, get only one scoop _or_ we go tomorrow you get _two_ scoops, a new toy and I shave my scratchy face," He tells her making the second offer sounding so much more exciting then when he described the first one.

"I want two scoops!" Lily wiggles in his arms. "I want two, I want two."

"Alright, alright you get two," Lucas laughs. "But Brooke is going to drive you home in my car," he says tossing a glance at Clay making sure that is still the plan and Clay just nods yes."So you again have to be good."

"I always good," Lily rolls her eyes and this little girl has seriously gotten the best personality.

"Well I hope so," Lucas chuckles handing her back over to me. "Thanks Brooke," he thanks and I just nod yes taking Lily quickly so I don't have to look at him too long. I feel kind of weird since he just kissed me a couple hours ago and I still don't know how to handle it.

* * *

><p>So the Scott house is just how I would assume. It's huge, not just huge but I'm pretty sure the place is the biggest in the whole town. Shocker there being as they are the wealthiest in the town. Getting out of the car I picked up a sleeping Lily and took her to her room that Lucas informed me was at the top of the stairs and down the hall on the right. She didn't wake up much as I took her inside and when I started to put on some pajamas she mumbled something about a cookie then went back off to sleep with a smile.<p>

Wish I was the age where a dream about some cookie made me smile.

"B," I hear the whisper through the dark room looking to see Clay standing in the door way. "I got Luke to his room, I'm going to go move all his stuff out of my car then I'll be in the car. Just meet me there when you're done," he tells me and I whisper ok as I finish changing Lily.

"Puppy," Lily mumbles and I look around the room for a puppy but find nothing figuring she is just dreaming again. "Book puppy," she repeats and I look to see her eye barley cracked open.

Well she is awake but I still have no clue what puppy she wants is or where it was. "I'll be right back sweetie," I tell her tip toeing out of the room and down the hall. I glance in each room as I pass hoping Lucas's bedroom is somewhere on this hall but being as it is huge I have no clue.

"Ugh!" I growl yanking out my phone and searching the contacts for Lucas's number. He saved it in my phone the other day when he annoyingly blocked me in the library telling me when I need that help for my English class to call him.

I have yet to call him.

Walking down the hall slowly I listen for the ringing of the other phone hoping his ringer is on.

"_Hello?_" I hear the deep voice on the other end making me jump.

"Damn it Lucas you scared me!"

"_You called me,_" he points out.

"Yes but I wasn't paying attention for an answer. I just wanted to hear where it would ring from," I tell him and realize just how dumb that actually sounds.

"_You're weird,_" he laughs at me making me roll my eyes.

"Just which room is yours?" I ask and can just imagine the smirk he gets.

"_Why you want to know where my room is?_"

"I don't want to know where your room is. Lily was just asking where her puppy was and I needed to find you and ask. Yet now that I have you on the phone I guess I don't need to know so just tell me where it is."

"_It's the third room on the right if you make a left on the stairs._"

"Not your room jackass where is the puppy," I growl hearing him laugh on the other line.

"_It's in her bag. I already told you that._"

"Yeah, yeah I forgot," I mumble as I start walking back to Lily's room, grabbing her bag on the floor and digging through it to find an old worn tan colored dog. "She likes this thing?" I question since the thing looks like it's about to fall apart.

"_Yeah she can't sleep a night without it,_" he tells me and I nod a yeah before closing my phone shut.

"Here you go Cupcake," I lay the dog next to her and she quickly wraps her arms around it and it's amazing that as soon as she has it she starts to doze back off to sleep. Guess she really can't sleep without it. Kissing the top of her head and slowly shutting the door behind me I head back down the hall to the car.

I don't want to go any further. I want to walk down these stairs, get in the car I know my brother is waiting for me in and go home to crawl into my bed and go to sleep. Yet here I stand drumming my fingers on the smooth wooden railing and staring down the hall to where _his_ room is.

"Ugh!" I growl giving up the battle in me as I start to walk down the hall to where he told me his room was and turn the handle entering to find him lying on his bed reading some book. "You reading?" I comment and he pulls his book down to look at me. "You are just full of surprises Mr. Scott."

"You coming to my room?" He comments matching my tone. "Looks like you are full of surprises Miss. Davis," he mocks me as I step in his room shutting the door behind me. "And shutting the door…hmm are you trying to take advantage of me? Because if you are I will so be all for it," he smirks resting his hands behind his head.

"Shut up I was just making sure you are ok," I roll my eyes hearing him chuckle as I walk over sitting next to him toward the middle of the bed. "So are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he shrugs looking at his knee that is all swollen. "Sometimes it gets jammed and I just have to pop it back into place."

"That sounds…" I trail off looking at it. "That sounds like it hurts like hell," I tell him honestly and he laughs.

"Yeah it does but it stops hurting after awhile. Now it's just sore and I have a bitch of a knot in it," he lets out a dry laugh rubbing his knee cap a little.

"I'm sorry that sucks," I tell him as I run my hand over it. "You know I work out Clay's knots all the time. If you want and it won't screw up your knee I can try to get it out," I offer not knowing why I am just for some reason wanting to be by him.

"Sure," he smiles as I turn on the bed taking both hands as I start rubbing his knee. He has a hell of a knot in it, he wasn't kidding. "Thanks," he grins and I freeze when he brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah no problem," I shake my head of his touch. "So umm…What did you do to mess you knee up so bad anyway?" I ask looking up to see him get like this distant look in his eye. He is looking at me but it's more like he is looking through me and he has like this hurt expression across his face. "Lucas?" I whisper getting his head to snap up and look in my eyes. "Are you-"

"Basketball," he cuts me off. "I hurt it with basketball," he says but he is clearly lying but I choose to ignore it since I don't want to pry and if he doesn't want to tell me then he doesn't have too. "It's better," he pushes my hand away and bending it a little. "Thanks," he repeats again and I just again mumble no problem as we just sit here in silence.

"I probably should go," I start to stand up knowing Clay is waiting for me and just not enjoying the awkward silence that seemed to take over.

"Brooke wait," he reaches grabbing my hand pulling me back down yet when he does my foot get tangled in his sheet and I crash right on top of him.

"God I'm sorry. I have no grace at all. Clay tells me he doesn't know how I make it through life without breaking every bone in my body," I ramble but it's true. I am always falling over something, slipping on nothing and most the time having someone to catch me because I just fall.

"It's ok," he smiles brushing my hair behind my ear. "Thanks for watching Lily for me. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem, she was a sweetie," I tell him feeling my heart race as he places his hands on my sides tracing circles on my skin where my shirt was bunched up some.

"Yeah I could tell she really liked you," he says and as he talks I can't help but stare at his lips. They are so perfect looking and smooth. Earlier when he kissed me even though it was short they felt so good against mine and now laying here being so close to him I can't help but want to feel them again.

"Yeah," I whisper taking my hand placing it along his jaw line and rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip. He lays still looking up at me, tossing a glance at my lips then back at my eyes and my heart races as he runs his hand through my hair locking onto the back of my head before pulling me down and kissing me.

Its soft, it's gentle and at first I almost forget to react to him. Yet before I know it I am holding onto his face pulling my body up his as I kiss him back. It feels good kissing him, it feels like my lips are just molding against his and damn can this boy kiss. He sucks my bottom lip, runs his hand up under the back of my shirt and before I know it he flips me over on my back in one quick motion and his tongue slips into my mouth. His hand runs my body grabbing onto my hip as I wrap my leg around his body.

His hips are rocking against mine and I am feeling a feeling build up inside me that I haven't felt in a long time. It's the feeling of want, and damn I want him bad. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know why but I run my hand down his back gripping onto the bottom of his shirt and yanking it up. It almost makes me mad that I have to pull away from kissing him long enough for it to come off yet when it does I am so glad I took it off.

His body is amazing, his chest has muscles I wonder if anyone else has and my god his hands on my body make me tingle all over. Yet when he smirks down at me for checking him out I just want to punch him in the gorgeous face but then he starts kissing along my neck and I don't even care anymore.

"Lucas…" I moan tilting my head to the side as he sucks harder. I dig my nails into his scalp as he grinds his hips more against me driving me nuts. Lucas starts kissing me again and I bring my legs up around him pushing his gym pants down with my feet and I kind of like when I feel him smile against my lips, like it's not even his normal smirk it's an actual smile.

"What's that?" Lucas mumbles against my lips as I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and cursing it for interrupting.

"Shit its Clay!" I freak pushing Lucas away answering. "Hey," I answer trying to fix my heavy breathing.

"_What are you doing in there?" _He questions and I completely forgot he was outside.

"Sorry I'm-" My words get cut off when Lucas kisses me again, what is wrong with him that is not ok. I am on the phone with my brother! "Lily woke up I was trying to get her back to sleep," I pull away from Lucas to tell him yet Lucas just lets out a small laugh as he starts to kiss that spot on my neck again.

"_Well hurry up. I have been waiting forever and I'm bored."_

"Yeah ok I'm coming," I answer quickly than slamming my phone shut, grabbing on to Lucas's face and pulling him up kissing me again. "I have to go," I mumble and he bites down on my lip showing his disagreement with that.

"No," he answers simply flipping over on his back again bring me with him so I am again on top of him. "Stay with me."

"I can't," I frown a bit for some reason wishing I could just stay here with him. I'm just going to blame it on being sex deprived and not the fact I have any feelings for him. "Clay is waiting outside."

"Tell him to wait," he shrugs like it's that easy as he starts to tug on my shirt.

"I can't really tell him to wait so I can stay up here and do this with you," I tell him teasing him a bit as I grind my hips against his.

"Then don't do that," he grabs my sides to stop me from moving. "I can't have you doing that to just leave me."

"Ok I really have to go," I pull away sitting up and when I sit up he sits up making me fall back down on my back as he starts kissing me again. "Luke I really have to go," I laugh a little flipping us over so I am back on top of him.

"Ugh!" He growls slamming his head on the bed. "You are a huge tease."

"I am no such thing!" I protest pushing him back down when he starts to lean up again.

"You so are!" He grunts. "You can't get me like this just to leave me."

"Get you like what?" I smirk rocking my hips side to side before moving them forward and back.

"Brooke…" He groans closing his eyes and swallowing hard. "Stop," he tells me but I kind of like how it didn't sound like he wanted me to stop, like he wanted me to keep going and that he really wished these clothes weren't separating us right now.

"Lucas…" I let out a small gasp leaning down tossing my hair to the side and kissing along his neck as I keep rocking.

"Baby you are going to have to stop that," he wiggles his hips like a small spasm making a smile cross my lips. "Shit Brooke," He groans wrapping his arms tight around my waist to stop me from moving just making my body smash against his.

"I'm sorry," I giggle a little pulling away from him. "I need to go."

"Ugh fine!" He groans letting go of my body. "But…" He grabs my wrist before I can move off him, "Come by tomorrow."

"Lucas I can't," I sigh knowing that is just a bad idea, hell being here now and doing what I am doing is a bad idea. Lucas Scott is not the type of guy I want to get involved with, not when I know he has a long list of girls just like me.

"Yes you can," Lucas tells me as he starts to sit up easing me off his body. "I'm taking Lily to get ice cream come with us."

"Lucas I-" Lucas leans in kissing me again to stop me from telling him no again. "I'll try," I settle on telling him figuring that is the only way he will let me leave.

"Alright," he frowns a bit as I get off his bed finishing my shirt. "Then I _hope_ to see you tomorrow."

"Why do you want to see me tomorrow?" I ask randomly wondering why he wasn't too see me. So we kissed, well more made out and if Clay didn't call probably would have done a lot more but he seems to be begging for me to come see him and he is the one who said early he doesn't beg for anything.

"I don't know," he answers honestly and I was actually surprised he didn't give me some smart ass remark. "I just…I just want too."

"Ok," I nod barely whispering. "I'll try," I say again as I stand a second just looking at him before moving towards the door to leave.

"Brooke…" He calls behind me and I freeze at the door hand on handle waiting for him to say something but then feel him grab my hand slowly turning me around too look at him; leaning down giving me a soft kiss. "Please try," he whispers and I see something in his eyes that I have never seen before.

I don't know what to say, I don't know what he wants me to say so I just lean up giving him a small kiss and rubbing my thumb across his bottom lip giving him a small shrug. "Night," I whisper looking at him a little longer before hearing him whispering night back as I head out of his room and back down to the car.

"Could you take longer next time please?" Clay teases as soon as I climb into the passenger seat.

"Yeah sorry," I mumble throwing my hand up as I pull on my seat belt.

"You ok Sis?" Clay asks in his normal worried voice that he gets when he realizes I am thinking about something or worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just exhausted," I lie giving him a completely fake tired looking smile. "I just can't wait to climb into my big comfy bed," I tell him as I space out a little looking out my window.

"I definitely agree; my body so hates me right now. I have a terrible knot in my neck. You think you could work it out for me when we get home?"

"What?" My head jerks over to look at him real quick not hearing anything he said but knot. I mean I know he didn't say _'hey did you mound Lucas after working out that knot in his knee' _but still I can't help I hear that word and jump back to that.

"My neck, I got a knot," Clay repeats tilting his head to the side and rubbing his neck to show where he was talking about.

"Oh yeah sure I can do that when we get home," I smile again before turning back to look out the window. Today has been a weird night, like everything that has occurred has just seemed like a daze. Like I feel like I didn't just make out with Lucas, that I didn't spend the last ten minutes in his house and in his bed and that I didn't just tell him I would try to meet him tomorrow. I feel like none of that can be real yet then I take a deep breath resting my head against the head rest feeling weird because I know it is.

* * *

><p><em>So yesterday was my birthday and I went out with my brothers and friends…I didn't go to bed until about six this morning and woke up at eight for work…around eleven tonight while working I regretted that decision haha!<em>

_But I did want to update one of my stories and since I had this one written just needing a look over and a few changes here and there I decided I would update this one! I will update my others when I have more time but it's almost one right now and I have work in the morning plus again going on two hours of sleep…writing now just can't happen haha! It will be a jumbled mess!_

_So when I have some free time I will work on my others!_

_Enjoy! Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like Santa," Lily giggles as she helps spread shaving cream over my face.

"Ho, ho, ho," I joke making her laugh more as I grab my razor from next to the sink. "So I have to shave all my scratchy face?" I ask dipping the razor in the water wetting it as Lily nods yes. "Well fine," I fake growl running the razor over my face cutting down my stubble that Lily doesn't like.

"We get ice cream?" She asks banging her little feet against the old oak cabinet as she sits on the counter. "I want pink berry," she tells me making me laugh.

"You mean strawberry?" I correct running the razor over another part of my face.

"I say that," She growls narrowing her eyes at me making me laugh. I can't help but laugh when she does that, it's so adorable and so much like our mom. I swear just looking at her I see my mom every time.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I roll my eyes taking some shaving cream off my face and rubbing it on her nose making her giggle.

"Lukie!"

"Lily!" I mock her finishing shaving and wiping my face off with a towel. "Better?"

Lily squints her eyes, tilting her head to the side, running her small soft hand over my now smooth face, "Better."

"Glad I could please you," I laugh picking her off the counter and walking into my room to get dressed, checking my phone wanting to text Brooke to see if she was going to meet us. We haven't talked today and it makes me nervous only because I don't want to have freaked her out. Hell she did kiss me back, she did tease me and she did seem like she didn't want to leave me but still. Brooke's mind changes on me so much it drives me nuts. One minute we are flirting and laughing, the next she is pissed at me, then she is making out with me and I don't get her.

* * *

><p>"B what are you doing today?" Clay asks walking into my room, throwing himself on my bed.<p>

"I uhh don't know," I lie running my straightner through my hair. Truth was I sorta thought about meeting Lucas. I don't know why ok so don't ask but I thought it. Now I don't want to because then he thinks I am caving or something, agreeing that we should be whatever he wants to be but at the same time I want to real bad.

"Well I am bored and want to do something," he grabs a magazine off my night stand flipping through it.

"Well does big brother want to buy me ice cream?" I spin in my chair turning to look at him. That would work right? Clay and I just happen to go for a walk and just happen to run into Lucas and Lily and it doesn't at all seem like I was coming to meet him. I was just hanging out with my big brother like Lily is hanging with hers.

"I could do that," he throws his legs off my bed sitting up. "But I really don't know if I like you enough to get you ice cream," he jokes acting as if the thought of buying me ice cream and hanging with me is painful.

"Well you can either buy me ice cream or you can take me shopping and I will buy whatever," I shrug knowing he hates shopping.

"Ice cream it is!" He jumps off my bed. "Meet you at the car," he calls moving out of my room and downstairs.

"Be right there," I call back making sure he is out of the room before looking under my hair at the mark on my neck. I am going to kill Lucas. Damn I knew something that felt that good was going to leave a mark, a pretty visible mark that Clay can't see because even if he doesn't know its Lucas he will still give me the third degree about boys, how they are trouble and how I should not be anywhere close enough to get marks like this one.

We have had that talk before; he still doesn't know where that mark came from.

"Ugh!" I growl putting some makeup on my neck and positioning my hair just right as I grab my purse, cell phone and head out of my room downstairs.

"Well hello Princess," Clay teases as I climb into the passenger seat. "Took you long enough."

"Really Clay? I got here like five minutes after you," I roll my eyes as I buckle my seat belt.

"Yeah five minutes that lasted a lifetime," Clay exaggerates putting the car in reverse as we pull out of the driveway. "Is that me?" He questions when we hear a phone vibrating.

"Umm…" I dig through both cup holders looking to see which phone it is, "Nope it's me."

"It's always you. No one ever texts me," he fake pouts making me laugh as I roll my eyes.

"You're dumb," I flip my phone open seeing a text. I don't know who it's from but part of me is afraid its Lucas and that being so I am almost nervous to open it, I mean I want to read it but still don't at the same time just in case he is going back on wanting me to come see him and Lily. If that is the case I am going to have to do some quick thinking to get out of getting it now with Clay being with me since there is only one place to get ice cream in this whole town. Seriously this place is way too small.

"Are you going to read it?" Clay raises his eyebrow at me as I let out a nervous laugh flipping it open to see it's just a text from my dad.

'_Hey sweetie, I was going to call but can barely get any service here. Your mom and I are stuck in New York for a least another week. This business deal has been harder than I thought but anyway I have transferred some money for ya'll to eat and we will call as soon as we can. Love you both.'_

"Who is it?"

"Oh it's Daddy. Things are taking longer than they thought so they won't be back for at least another week," I close my phone back sliding it in my back pocket.

"A week huh?" Clay gets a sneaky grin and I know what he is thinking as I nod with a yup. "So a party Friday?" He wonders aloud as I look over at him matching his grin.

"Mr. Davis are you suggesting we throw a party while our parents are away?" I fake my disapproval with that. "How irresponsible would that make us?"

"Hmm…I don't know extremely," he shrugs as we pull into the ice cream shop. "So what you say Miss Davis are you for a weekend of being irresponsible?"

"Oh Mr. Davis I do believe I am," I tease climbing out of the car, looping my arm through his as we walk in laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Lily cheers as we walk down the sidewalk to the ice cream shop. My little girl loves ice cream, I don't know why. I mean I never was as crazy about it like her but she can eat it all damn day no joke.<p>

"I know Princess. You're getting your ice cream," I laugh as I switch her to my left arm to open the door feeling the cold building taking over my body making Lily shiver. One thing she definitely got from my mom is she can't stand being cold, I am more than certain she will live on the beach her whole life in the million degree weather because any place where it is cold is not for her.

"Book!" Lily squeals and I jerk my head around seeing Brooke and Clay sitting in the back booth laughing. When I didn't hear from her this morning I just assumed she wasn't going to come but here she is spoon in her mouth laughing at something Clay is saying to her. "Lukie it's my Book!" She wiggles in my arms wanting to be put down.

"Hey man," Clay walks followed by Brooke just a few steps behind staring intently at my little sister who was running over to her. "What you doing here?"

"Well I promised Lily ice cream and she never lets me forget those types of promises," I tell him making him laugh.

"Book!" Lily jumps up in Brooke's waiting arms, "I miss you!" She hugs her tight like she hasn't seen her in months.

"Well I missed you too Cupcake," she smiles as Lily giggles. Brooke looks good today, hell when doesn't she just wish she would actually look at me. Her gaze just goes from Clay to Lily to the ground anywhere but looking at me.

That probably isn't a good sign.

"Lukie pink berry!" Lily waves her hand in my face reminding me the reason we came.

"Ok," I lean over kissing her head seeing Brooke tense at my closeness when I force her to lock eyes with me.

"What about you B, you want something else?" Clay asks her making her gaze dart away from me again.

"A coke please," she tells him spinning on her heels bouncing Lily over to the table they were at.

"So ya'll been here long?" I ask as we move up in the line.

"No only like ten minutes but Brooke can eat ice cream like no one I know. She has already had two bowls," he informs me making me laugh.

"Damn where does she put it?" I look over at her seriously questioning where she could fit two bowls of ice cream in her small frame in one sitting.

"I'm not really sure," Clay laughs looking over at his sister.

"It's cool you know," I comment watching Brooke and Lily laugh as Brooke gives Lily a bite of her ice cream.

"What is?" He asks looking back over at me.

"You and Brooke," I clarify. "You treat her better than most guys I know who are actually blood related to their sisters."

"Well I mean she has been my sister since I was eight. It was weird at first," he tells me which I get. "I mean she was considered the baby still and I was just some kid who came along taking half the toys on Christmas. We honestly didn't get along that great at first because she was just annoying to me, like most sisters, but at first I somewhat resented Brooke."

"Really?" I ask taking a step forward, "What changed?"

"I grew up, well maybe we both grew up. Yet I remember one time we were at school and this kid was just being a big ass to her. Seriously he was just being such a douche and knocked her off the swing and it pissed me off bad."

"I bet."

"Yeah and so I walked over and just punched the kid, hard right in the face. So hard that it made my knuckles bleed and he of course ran off crying and everyone was staring and Brooke was sitting in the wood chips with a bleeding hand and then she got that little pissed face she gets. Where she scrunches her face up and narrows her eyes intently on you so much it even scares me," he laughs and yeah I know what he means, I have gotten that look. "But she stood up telling everyone to stop staring at her big brother; how they were all jealous their brother wasn't as cool as hers. Then she took her hand slapping it against my bleeding knuckles and told me how we were officially blood. Guess we have been family ever since," he laughs at the memory. "She was so dumb," he shakes his head but its clear how much that meant to him.

"That's cool Clay," I slap him on the shoulder. "You have a pretty special sitter."

"Yeah I do, I just worry too much about her. I mean I know it's only a few months but she is my baby sister you know."

"Yeah trust me I understand," I look at a giggling Lily. "All you want to do is protect them from everything and it almost scares you that one day you may not be around to take care of them," I tell him thinking about everything that has happened in my life and how the thought of Lily alone with our father scares me more than life.

"Yeah," Clay nods stepping forward. "Can I have a coke please?" He asks the cashier who nods as she punches in the number. "Oh and a strawberry ice cream," he adds grabbing his wallet. "I got Lily's."

"You sure?" I ask because I have no problem paying for my little sister's ice cream, not like I can't afford it.

"Yeah," he nods handing over the money. "I got this one."

"Thanks man," I take the ice cream cup as he grabs Brooke's drink and we head over to the table. "Here you go Princess," I sit the ice cream on the table as I slide in the chair next to her.

"Tank you," she grins climbing out of Brooke's lap settling in mine.

"Well I see how it is," Brooke pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "Here I thought Lily liked me so much more then you but no, you show up with ice cream and she switches sides just like that."

"Sis you're so dumb," Clay sits down handing her over her drink.

"Well tank you Bubba," She recovers her pouting as she takes a sip. "But really Lily not cool."

"Not cool?" Lily tilts her head to the side as she puts her spoon in her mouth. "I cool," she shakes her head making us laugh. "Lukie says I the coolest."

"That's very true," I kiss the top of her head. "Swallow first Lily," I pull the spoon from her mouth when she goes to shove another spoon full in her mouth.

"I did," she opens her mouth sticking out her tongue again making us all laugh.

"You have a handful with this one Luke," Clay laughs. "I thought Brooke was trouble but I don't know when Lily gets older she might give Brooke a run for her money," he jokes pinching Brooke's side making her squeal jumping from her chair slightly.

"Clay stop I hate being tickled," she whines and I make a note to remember that in case I need to use it at some point. "But I am a great baby sister just like Lily will be a great baby sister when she is older," she informs us all as she takes a napkin wiping Lily's chin.

"I de best sister," Lily nods proudly as she dips her spoon in her bowl. "Berry Lukie!" She squeals excited shoving the spoon in my mouth before I can say anything.

"Thanks Lil," I chuckle wiping the ice cream off my chin.

"Swaldo," she points at me mocking my tone from a few minutes ago, making me roll my eyes as I stick out my tongue. "Good."

"I seriously love this little girl," Clay laughs and I agree Lily has the best personality; everyone who meets her loves her, it's hard not to look at her and love her.

"I know she is so cute," Brooke grins brushing a few strands over hair out of her face. "I can only imagine what will happen when she is 18. The boys will be going nuts over her."

"Hell no they won't," I argue that one quickly.

"No bad words!" Lily slams her hand over my mouth hating when I cuss. How she knows what bad words are from not bad words are I don't know. Yet I think she notices my tone when I use them. How I only use them when I am mad and maybe the fact she will slip using one of those words and I scold her for it. That might also be it.

"I'm sorry I meant no that will not happen," I correct as she goes back to eating her ice cream. "Boys will not get within a 100 feet of Lily."

"It doesn't work like that," Clay laughs shaking his head. "I have tried to make sure guys don't get within a 100 feet of Brooke and it doesn't work," he says and I see Brooke nervously grab her drink as she chews on her straw tossing, a glance at me before looking back down.

If Clay only knew.

* * *

><p>"Oh so Lucas we are having a party this Friday," Clay tells him as we all walk out of the ice cream shop. To say that little thing wasn't awkward would be a lie. I almost feel like I don't know how to act around Lucas and it bugs me. Don't get me wrong I don't like him really, I mean he is fun to mess around with but I am not like those girls who just fall stupid over him but at the same time it's weird. The last time we were together I had his tongue down my throat and now we are sharing ice cream with my brother and his sister? Sorry if I don't really know how to handle all this.<p>

"Oh really? A big blow out at the Davis household huh?" He jokes as he puts Lily on his back carrying her.

"You know it, back home we were known for our parties."

"Actually Clay was known for his parties, I was known for cleaning up his mess," I joke shoving my brother in the arm making him laugh.

"No Sissy you were known for drinking all the jocks under the table," he says.

"Oh yeah that too," I for some reason blush a little at that fact. People are shocked by my drinking skills and why I don't know. Maybe because I am a girl, maybe because I am not a big partier or maybe because I am not very big, I don't really know but it does seem to shock many of them. Just like I see the shock on Lucas's face now. "What? Do you know not believe him?" I raise me eyebrow at him as we walk.

"No I do," Lucas tells me quickly. "But you are just full of surprises that's all," he states making me look back down, blushing even more.

"Clay!" I freak quickly grabbing onto his arm making us all stop.

"What? What's wrong?" He worries then I laugh at the fact I made him worry.

"Nothing, nothing I was just thinking Friday is like close."

"Brooke it's like in four days," Lucas tells me like I am stupid and I roll my eyes.

"I know that but we go to school tomorrow and then the rest of the week and today is the only day I really have off which means…" I trail off.

"Which means what?" Clay asks confused. "Do you know?" He turns to Lucas.

"No I don't know; I was hoping you would explain that one for me," Lucas tells him and I growl at how dumb they are.

"It means I need something to wear!" I tell them both like they are the stupidest people I know.

"No, no, no!" Clay shakes his head, "I told you I would get you ice cream but I am not shopping."

"Shopping!" Lily squeals, "Lukie we shopping?"

"See! Lily agrees," I point out taking her from Lucas.

"She is two she doesn't know what she wants," Lucas clearly disagrees with the shopping.

"But we want too," I pout. "Don't we Lily?"

"Pwease Lukie?" Lily copies my lip shoving it out as far as she can as we both beg to our big brothers.

"Brooke, I hate shopping," Clay whines.

"So do I," Lucas copies Clay's whine. "It's boring."

"We won't be long I promise. I just need maybe a skirt, and a cute top and some boots. Then something cute for Lily," I promise them. "Please, we will be there an hour tops, I swear."

* * *

><p>"Brooke I am leaving you," Clay says as we walk out of another store again empty handed. So maybe an hour turned into two and maybe two turned into three but it's not my fault. We got here and I found it more fun shopping for Lily then myself and before I knew it Lily had all these cute outfits and I had nothing.<p>

"I'm sorry but shopping with Lily is so much fun," I squeal a little excited. Ok I am lame, but I don't care, I never had a baby sister when I was little to dress up and Lily is the closest thing I have gotten to one. "But suck it up Lucas isn't complaining as much as you."

"That's because he is quieter about his complaining then I am. You're my little sister I have no problem telling you that I think you're nuts," he says making Lucas laugh as they slowly trail behind me and Lily.

"Well one more store," I promise this time seriously. "Then we will get Lily something to eat because she is hungry."

"Yup, Yup," Lily yawns a little snuggling against my shoulder as we walk.

"Well while you are in this store I am going to go to the bathroom," Clay hands his bags, well Lily's bags over to Lucas.

"Dude don't leave me," Lucas grumbles taking the bags as Clay slowly backs away giving him a shrug, "Dude you totally suck!" He growls making Clay laugh as he spins around walking away.

"Oh come on Lucas," I pull on his arm. "You can watch me try on something."

"Fine but only if I get to pick it out," he smirks and I roll my eyes but caving since he and Clay have both been very good sports. "Hmm…" He scales over a rack tapping his chin, "I can pick anything I want huh?"

"Keep it appropriate," I warn slightly nervous what this boy would pick out.

"Brooke I am offended you would think I would do anything but," he mocks hurt placing his hand on his heart making me roll my eyes. "So let's see what about…oh something like this," he grabs a short white skirt that is actually pretty cute. "And this," he grabs a black tank top with lace on the bottom.

"That's actually…pretty cute," I admit actually really liking his choice.

"Yeah well I figured the white will just make those amazing tan legs standout and gives me something to look at all night," he runs his eyes down to my legs. "Yum."

"God you are so stupid," I take the clothes pushing him on the chest as he laughs. "Lily you like it?"

"Berry," she nods but I know she has no clue what I am talking about; she is all but asleep in my arms right now.

"I think my baby is asleep," Lucas quickly changes his tone to sweet and caring, loving. This little girl clearly holds this boy's heart completely in her hands.

"Aww how precious," we turn to see the sells clerk walk up looking at the sleeping Lily. "How old is she?"

"She is two," Lucas tells her as he slowly runs his hand up and down her back.

"Well she is just perfect and has both her mother and father in her; I bet you two are very happy," she says and my eyes widen as they dart over to Lucas who is holding back a laugh.

"Oh no we are-"

"Well thank you," Lucas cuts me off wrapping his arm over my shoulder as I glare at him. "We are very happy," he kisses the side of my head as I slam my elbow in his side making him laugh more.

"Well if you would like to try this on I would not mind at all watching your little girl," she turns to me.

"Oh that is ok; I have tried on clothes with my little girl with me before," I fake my cheerfulness. "Honey do you mind watching her?" I look up at Lucas who frowns a little.

"Well I am sure…" He pauses looking at the girl reading her name tag, "Hope doesn't mind. I would really enjoy helping you try it on," he smirks at me.

"Well I am sure you would sweetheart but you will just have to wait and see it Friday," I pass Lily over waking her up just a few moments before snuggling back into Lucas's shoulder. "I will be right back."

"Brooke…" Lucas whines as I spin to look back at him annoyed. "Don't forget my kiss," he points to his lips and I growl at him.

"Lucas…" I warn him and he just puckers his lips waiting. "Fine," I force a smile moving back over leaning up giving him kiss, a kiss I know he is enjoying a little too much and when he goes to slide his tongue in my mouth I can't help but bite down hard on his bottom lip making him growl sat me. "I'll be right back," I smirk skipping off loving that I can play just as well as him.

So I like my outfit. I hate that I like it but I really, really like it and I hate Lucas for picking it out. Yet I don't care I am getting it and I am wearing it Friday and I am just going to ignore him the whole night.

"Well thank you," I hear Lucas laugh walking out to see Lily awake and on the counter and him talking to Hope. Why are they laughing so much? Why is she so very close to him and why is she touching his shoulder? She is older, it's clear she is older than us, not by much just a few years but still. What kind of woman hits on a guy who is younger and with a kid? A kid who she thinks is his and thinks his kid's mom is in the dressing room. Skank.

"I feel so dumb though. I bet I just look so stupid thinking this little joy was your daughter," she laughs throwing her head back, sounding like pins and needles to my ears.

"It's ok. She looks like me; I mean she is my baby sister," he says and I groan that he told her the truth. I mean I don't even know why but still it frustrates me, couldn't he have just let her believe what she believed.

"Well she does have your eyes," Hope smiles looking up at him and now I am stepping in because the look she is giving him I don't like at all.

"Well hello," I step between them interrupting their little eye contact. "I'll take these please," I lay the clothes down and taking Lily back away from Lucas. I don't like some girl being all sweet to her; she is my Lily.

"Let me ring that up for you," Hope gives me a fake smile taking the clothes and walking over to the cash register.

"That would be so nice," I push a smile. "Since that's your job," I mumble that latter part sending her a glare.

"Brooke…." He chuckles reaching for my side and I jerk away from him walking over to pay as he again starts laughing. "Whoa someone seems a little pissy," Lucas comments as we walk out of the store me just a few steps ahead of him.

"I'm not pissy," I snip at him as I move faster down the mall, Lily starting to fall asleep again. I can't believe they woke her up the first time, she was so exhausted and they just had to wake up the poor little thing.

"You seem very pissy," he laughs as he moves as fast as he can with me. "What's wrong? Are you jealous are something?" He asks grabbing my side and spinning me around to look at him.

"Jealous?" I let out a harsh laugh. "Jealous of what?"

"I saw the way you got snippy with Hope, you don't like her," he grins and I don't know why he is grinning. "You don't like her because she liked me."

"You are so conceded," I can't believe his arrogance.

"I am not conceded…It was clear she liked me and when she realized we were not together and offered her number it was even more clear she liked me," he informs me making me just want to punch him in the face. "But you don't need to be jealous Brooke," he smirks stepping closer placing his hands on my hips pulling me even closer. "I don't want her, you know I want you."

"Stop doing that!" I shove back before I get too lost in what he is saying. "Quit it I'm serious."

"Come on Brooke you can't just ignore what happened last night," he reminds me and I freeze at thinking about it.

"That shouldn't have happened," I tell him in a hush tone like someone around us might actually know a thing of what we are talking about. "That was…was…"

"A mistake?" He kinks his brow at me. "It didn't feel like a mistake," he moves closer to me. "And it didn't seem like you regretted it too much when you came to meet us earlier."

"I was not coming to meet you. Clay wanted ice cream I said yes and the fact I got to see Lily was all I wanted to do," I lie bouncing Lily in my arms as her little hand clings to my hair.

"I think you are full of shit," he growls at me his face only inches from mine. "You wanted it Brooke, don't for a second act like you don't and you will want it again and it will happen again."

"It won't," I repeat taking a step back.

"Keep telling yourself that," he seems almost hurt by my comment, put off with what I said.

"Brooke!" I hear Clay yell and I look up seeing him walking towards us French fries in hand. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," I say as he reaches us. "I am done and ready to go home," I kiss Lily on the side of the head, "Here," I pass her back to Lucas not wanting to look at him, not wanting to spend any more time with him and just wanting to go home.

"Well thank you," Lucas's tone is just as put off with me as I am with him. "Clay I will see you are school tomorrow and Brooke I will see you when I see you," he spins around walking away.

"What was that about?" Clay looks back and forth between us confusion written all over his face.

"It was that Lucas and I can't spend more than ten minutes around each other without him annoying me. You really need to get new friends," I spin away from him before he can even make a comment and heading out to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"And then the French Revolution…" Blah, Blah bullshit. I don't care about the French Revolution; I don't care about the Great Depression or World War I or II because to me learning this is so pointless. I'm not going to join the army; I never plan on getting thrown into a battle field so why do I have to learn about it? I can honestly say in all my years of school, from kindergarten to now I don't really remember anything that involved history. I knew enough to get by the class and knew enough to give a little comment if my teacher asked. However today my teacher seemed more then annoying with his little spill on the Revolution.

Yet it's not Mr. Grains that is annoying me, not really. It's not his weird whistling noise he makes when he breathes or his pants that are just two inches to short, it's not his hair that needs a trim or his squeaky shoes; it really has nothing to do with him or the French Revolution. It's the fact that it's Tuesday and I am still annoyed with damn Lucas Scott. I think in my head I let it wonder thinking he might not be the playboy I have built up in my head but that's just stupid thinking. Those few brief moments where he is with Lily, or just me or in a state of not paying attention to if anyone is watching him; where he seems actually human gets quickly erased when he lets his _real _self come through. His arrogance, his smirks and his thinking that I should just fall all over him is complete bull.

However instead of just telling him he is annoying and arrogant and truly one of the fakest people I have ever met; I just sit in class, chin rested on my hand and point out every small thing that is wrong with my poor teacher in the front of the class who is just doing his job.

"So just finish reading over that for homework," Mr. Grains' voice pulls me out of my moments of thinking along with the bell to head to next class.

The class all mumble an ok, a groan or some acknowledgement to the older man before zipping out of the room. No one really enjoys that class, it's the longest and most boring of the day and part of me feels sorry for the older man at the front of the class. As I pack my bag I study him and realize he doesn't have a wedding ring, he doesn't have pictures of family or ever make a reference to anyone he is close to like a wife or kids and when you stand back and look at the man with the white hair and glasses he just looks lonely.

"Did you need something Miss Davis?" he looks up at me as I stand in front of his desk, his left hand shaking as it holds a piece of chalk in his hand.

"No sir," I offer a smile placing my work from class that day on his desk. "Have a good day Mr. Grains," I see a small smile spread across his old face as I head out of the class.

* * *

><p>"You think Mr. Grains has a family?" I ask Quinn as I lean up against the locker next to hers, my books holding close to my chest.<p>

"I don't know why?" she gives me a weird look as she pauses from putting her books in her locker.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," I shrug tucking my hair behind my ear. "But this Friday we are having a party at my place, you coming?"

"Sure," she shrugs chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she has had since I have known her. "I mean I have to check with my mom but she probably won't care," she tells me and I figured that would be the case. Quinn runs everything she does by her mom, they are big on that trust thing and tell each other everything and its cool; I just don't really have that so it's a little weird.

"That's cool, just let me know. I mean it's _our_ party but it's really most of Clay's friends," I tell her knowing that other then Quinn, I don't have really any good friends here. Yeah of course I have friends, people I talk to everyday and the occasional text but other than that I don't actually hang out with them, more like those 'school friends' everyone has. The friends that know a lot about you when it comes to little things but nothing major and ya'll don't really hang out outside of school.

"Well plan on me being there," she gives me a smile, shutting her locker.

"Cool," I spin on my heels linking my arm through hers as we head to our next period.

"So I was working on this project last night…"

"Yeah?" I look up seeing Lucas walking right towards me and Quinn and I completely go into a blank stare. I don't hear what Quinn is saying next to me, the people around me almost seem to go into a fuzzy haze and all I see is the blonde boy walking right at me with a few friends on his side. Normally he gives me a smirk, a wink, a sign that he is thinking something dirty in that head of his but not this time. Right now he has an intense glare and when we are about arms length away from each other, he side steps to my right completely ignoring me as he laughs with his friends.

Guess he is still pissed at me.

* * *

><p>"So you going to Clay's party this Friday?" Felix, a teammate asks as we sit in health class.<p>

"Yeah," I tell him as I dig my phone out of my pocket checking to see if I have any messages. Nope. "What about you?"

"Yeah I figured I might," he shrugs knowing full well he is going. Felix I have known since middle school. He is probably more of man whore then me and I will admit I have screwed around with tons of girls. Yet even though he is a good friend Felix's way of going about it with girls is a lot harsher than me. I might screw around with them yet make it clear its nothing more and they know that, yet Felix almost makes it a game, he wants to make them fall for him and when they do he drops them. I swear he keeps a count of all the numbers of girls he has broken the hearts of. "You going with Theresa?"

"Definitely not," I shake my head. "She is really starting to piss me off." Theresa has probably been the only girl I have ever actually _dated_, it lasted all of a month before I realized we were nothing more than a lot of _ok_ one night stands thrown together in a month's time. We fought all the time, she annoyed the hell out of me with how jealous she would get and after she told me she _loved_ me I got out fast. Now one might feel bad about being with a girl and running when she says that dreadful word but trust me, Theresa uses the word to sink her claws into you and make you stay. It is what she does and she has been _in love_ about fifty times since I have known the girl.

"Well that is what she does," he chuckles, "She gets annoying, pisses you off and then you fuck her and it almost pleases her for a few weeks before she does it all over again," he leans back in his chair, flipping his pencil in his fingers before sliding it behind his ear.

"Yeah well I think I am done with Theresa for good," I toss my pencil down.

"Yeah sure," he shows no support in that decision. "But I think I might ask Davis's sister."

"What?" I snap my head to look at him.

"Clay has a sister and she is actually pretty hot," he tells me and the look on his face makes me want to punch him.

"Yeah I know he has a sister but why the hell would you do that? I mean how are you going to invite her to her _own_ party?" I pull back my anger of him trying to go after Brooke. Why the hell does he think that would ever be a good idea? Brooke is sweet, nice and caring and not like the girls he screws around with. Plus I think there is more going on inside her then she lets out and Felix seriously doesn't need to fuck with her.

"Well I mean I just figured I would hang out with her there, I entertain her through the party and keep her company as she hosts or whatever and then she could entertain me that night," he smirks.

"Yeah I don't think you should do that. Brooke doesn't really seem like the type who is just going to give into you like that," I tell him trying to steer him away from any thoughts of getting near Brooke. "Plus she is Clay's sister and he is our friend and you screwing with her would just be messed up," I tell him trying to ignore the hypocrite in me. I know I say leave her alone yet I won't but it's different with me and her; I don't know how but it is.

"Hasn't stopped me before or you for that matter," he throws back making me realize this is really not working.

"I'm just saying Clay is really protective of her, he won't like you playing games," I shrug acting as if I don't care.

"Yeah well he won't really know what's going on and then afterwards I will just act like I always do, just all innocent in it all. Plus when I'm drunk I really don't have the right part of me telling me it's wrong," he shrugs grabbing a piece of paper from his notebook to copy the notes on the board.

"Yeah well if he kicks your ass I'm not helping, you don't screw with brother's sisters," I tell him trying to warn him off one last time but can tell by his face his mind is made up. He wants Brooke and there really isn't anything I can do about it.

* * *

><p>Walking out of class, I let Felix head on to gym as I go on my search for someone else. I need to talk to her, warn her about what is about to happen and hope she actually listens. Maybe if I give her a heads up she will have planned what she is going to say when he asks or when he approaches her and maybe if we talk, for the first time in a day, then she will let me keep her company at the party and I can watch her. Just to make sure Felix stays away though; nothing more than that.<p>

"Brooke," I can tell my voice startles her as she stands at her locker.

"Damn it Lucas," she holds a hand to her heart. "Why do you always do that?"

"Sorry," I apologize not meaning to just scare her like that. I mean I do kind of enjoy that I can make her heart race by just my voice or my small touches but this isn't really what I mean.

"What do you want?" her tone is cold as she flips her hair back, showing her eyes that just seem to be burning holes in me.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I shrug leaning against the locker and she raises her brow at me.

"You have been ignoring me all day, acting like a complete asshole for no reason and now just want to talk to me? Why?" she questions and I just shrug. "Whatever Lucas, I don't really have time to play your little game right now," she frowns shutting her locker. "I have class."

"Brooke wait," I grab her hand spinning her back around and her body almost smashing into mine.

"Sorry," she apologizes for stepping on my foot. "I'm kind of a klutz."

"Yeah I know," I chuckle a little reaching up to brush her hair back yet she pulls back from me touching her.

"Don't do that," she frowns and I drop my hand to my side. "But what do you want?" she takes a step back from me, I guess not like being so close to me.

"Nothing I just," I want to explain it but I don't want to come across like an ass, or jealous or anything she might think. "Just watch out for guys who might ask you out," ok slap me now. That was so dumb; I can't believe I said that. Not only did it not make any sense, it also is like telling her to stay clear away from me.

"Huh?" Yeah I expected that answer.

"No, that sounded stupid," I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. "I mean just…alright some of the guys here aren't that great and they don't have your best interest and I just want you to be careful."

"Is this conversation really happening?" she asks and I look at her this time confused. "Are you telling me to watch out because guys here don't have the best interest and that I need to be careful when _you,_" she shoves her finger into my chest. "Have been spending the last two weeks completely screwing with me?"

"I know that ok but I'm serious this time, some of the guys here _want_ to hurt you. They get like this little sick pleasure out of hurting girls and I don't want that happening to you."

"You're so unbelievable," she scoffs spinning on her feet to walk away from me.

"Brooke just trust me here, ok?" I will admit I am somewhat begging as I follow her down the hall.

"That's rich," she lets out a harsh laugh. "I don't trust anything about you Lucas!"

"Well you should!" I argue annoyed. "I don't want you getting hurt ok! I am trying to look out for you."

"I'm a big girl; I don't need nor want you looking out for me. So just take you little protectiveness and go use it on someone who might actually need it," she hisses at me before stomping away.

"Fine! Get fucked over! See if I care!" I yell at her as she storms down the hall flipping me off as she goes. "Shit," I groan, that didn't work at all.

* * *

><p>"Clay!" I call down the hall as I see the guy walking towards the gym.<p>

"Hey man what's up?" He pauses at the door as I jog towards the old wooden doors.

"Nothing much," I shrug opening the door and walking into the large gym seeing Brooke and her Quinn friend sitting on the bleachers laughing about something. Her gaze slowly lifts from the magazine they are laughing over to me and I see her almost freeze. I don't get her; I don't get anything because all I know is we fight way too much and she did get jealous yesterday. Yet I guess after our little talk she is assuming that is going both ways but I make it clear what I want. She doesn't make it clear at all I know is she gives me about a million mixed signals.

"So what you think?" Clay looks over at me and I snap back from looking at his sister to him, completely confused of what he is talking about. Damn my zoning out.

"Sounds good," I tell him hoping whatever he said, sounds good, will work as an answer.

"Yeah," he nods starting to head towards the locker room but I grab onto his shoulder, stopping him when I see Felix heading over towards Brooke.

"Wait man there was something I wanted to tell you," I drop my hand and I toss a look at Brooke then back at Clay.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's just I don't know Brooke, I mean not really anyway but she doesn't really seem like the type of girl who just hooks up with people," Oh my god what is wrong with me? Why can't I just make any since at all because I just told Clay I didn't think his sister was a slut. Why am I just stupid when it comes to Brooke; it's annoying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clay's protective side comes out as his arms cross over his chest and a look crosses his face that even freaks me out a bit. Note to self don't piss him off.

"Nothing, it's just I was talking to Felix and he said how he was going to ask her out and I know you know his reputation and I just don't want Brooke getting sucked into that. I mean yeah we aren't the best of friends and we fight sometimes but I don't want to see her get played," I explain truly meaning that. I don't want Felix hurting her.

"He is going to ask out Brooke?" he questions and I nod hoping I don't sound like such a little bitch for telling him that. I just know Brooke clearly isn't going to listen to me and Clay was my last option.

"Yeah, I mean I guess. I don't know man I just thought I would give you the heads up. I wouldn't want Felix anywhere near my sister," I explain knowing that Lily will never be within ten feet of a guy like Felix; I will personally kick that guy's ass.

"Yeah man," Clay slaps me on the shoulder. "Thanks," he gives me a nod walking off and I really hope I didn't just screw up.

"God I'm such a little bitch," I roll my eyes spinning on my feet to change.

* * *

><p>"So they have like another child? I can't believe it," Quinn laughs as we look over a magazine about some couple with about a million kids. "Two is enough for me, maybe three," she laughs and I let out a nervous laugh with her.<p>

"Yeah I agree," I tuck my hair behind my ear, looking up and seeing him. He looks so cute, I will admit it but he is so infuriating. Why can't he just either leave me alone or stay? His back and forth is annoying and then the fact his reputation is not so great doesn't help. Then what was that about in the hallway? What the hell was he trying to tell me and who the hell does he think he is? We aren't even really friends, not really, yet he is coming to me telling me what to do; that is just ridiculous.

"Hey," a deep voice pulls me out of my gaze on Lucas to see some guy that plays basketball with Clay walking towards us. He is really cute, not Lucas cute but not hard to look at. He has dark brown eyes and jet black hair and his built isn't as great as again Lucas's actually I think he might be even a little smaller then Clay but it's nothing to sneeze at. However I couldn't tell you what the hell his name it. "Brooke right?" he looks directly at me and I slowly nod, "I'm Felix," he holds up his hand.

"Umm…hey," I slowly take it, my hand feeling extremely little in his big warm one. "This is my friend Quinn," I introduce and he gives her a smile.

"So I heard about your party this weekend," he starts off and I still don't know what is going on so I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to actually be saying. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out there or something."

"Umm…sure," I agree tossing a glance over at Quinn who has a smile plastered on her face, hell when is she not smiling.

"Cool, maybe we could hang out before then," he continues to smile, a perfect smile.

"…_alright some of the guys here aren't that great and they don't have your best interest and I just want you to be careful."_

"…_just trust me here ok?"_

"_I don't want you getting hurt ok!"_

"Brooke," I hear a chuckle pulling me out of my thoughts and focus on the guy in front of me. "What you say?"

"Oh…umm…"

"Brooke!" I hear pulling my gaze away from the smiling guy in front of me and onto my brother moving like a man on a mission towards me.

"Oh uh hey Clay," I toss my hair out of my eyes forcing an awkward smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugs giving me a look I can't really read. "What's going on here?" he gives Felix a glare that I roll my eyes at.

"Not much," Felix shrugs his broad shoulders. "I just thought I would introduce myself. I have known you months but never spoke to your sister, didn't think it was right," he flashes an innocent smile.

"Yeah, not right," Clay tilts his head a little giving him a pointed look.

"But anyway," Felix steps back off the bleachers. "Brooke it was nice meeting you, as it was you Quinn, and just let me know what you think about my offer," he winks giving Clay a nod as he walks off.

"What offer?" Clay asks as soon as Felix is out of ear shot, however I don't think he really cares if he hears him or not.

"Nothing," I shrug leaning back and picking back up the magazine.

"Bullshit Brooke, what is he talking about?"

"Clay why are you being so rude?" Quinn questions, for once not giving my brother a dreamy look she normally gives him.

"I am not being rude, I am asking my sister a simple question and she is lying about it," he glares at me making me roll my eyes.

"He just asked me to hang out with him sometime; it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal because you aren't going," he spins on his feet signaling this was not up for discussion and he was done with this talk.

"You can't tell me what to do Clay!" I yell not letting him have the last word and not caring if everyone hears us.

"Watch me!" He yells back snatching his bag of the basketball court and moving towards the locker room.

"Ugh!" I growl slamming the magazine down. "He is such an ass sometimes. I mean I didn't even answer Felix and he is already telling me no."

"Yeah it was all a little weird," Quinn agrees pulling her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Yeah," I nod leaning back on the bleacher seeing Clay enter back into the gym with Lucas on his side. Clay is saying something to him and Lucas has a serious look on his face before shaking his head with a small laugh. Then Felix walks in and over to him and Lucas is definitely glaring as Felix laughs about something, then his glare lifts as he shifts his attention back to me and-

Wait!

"_Just watch out for guys who might ask you out…"_

"_Bullshit Brooke, what is he talking about?"_

"Oh my god!" I growl slowly clicking it all together, Lucas's talk earlier, Clay coming over with guns blazing before he even knew what was happening, the intense looks on both their faces and the glares they are sending over at Felix, it all makes since, it all is starting to click. "That asshole!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I know I'm slacking on updates but I'm really trying to get them when I can! I seriously work everyday but two and those days I'm either called in at some point or so exhausted from working all the time my brain goes on hibernation for the day! I want to update my others but since I had this story with so many chapters done I thought I would read over and update! <em>

_I'll try to update my others by tomorrow...at least one or two!_

_Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Lukie you sad?" Lily sits on my bed playing with my hair.

"Not sad," I mumble looking at the TV, as some fairytale movie plays through my room. I don't know why I agreed to watch this, it's boring. I mean I need to learn to get Lily to watch something a little less annoying, I would take that little orange missing fish over this.

"You mad?" she pushes her little hand over the top of my hair. "That's feels funny," she giggles, yanking back to touch it again.

"I'm not mad either Princess," I chuckle sitting up on the bed. "Are you hungry?" I question pausing the movie.

"Yup, yup," she jumps up, standing on my bed and reaching for me. "Up, up."

"Up, up," I mock slinging her over my shoulder.

"Lukie!" she giggles as we move through the house towards the kitchen.

"And here we are," I drop her on the counter. "What you want to eat?" I ask opening up the fridge and looking around. I need to go to the store; I could ask Lucy, our house keeper to go but I don't mind. Anything to get out of this damn house is fine with me.

"_Lucas!_" the voice cuts through the silent house and I watch my little sister freeze on the counter.

"Shoot me in the face," I groan dropping my head as I stand there. "Yeah?" I call back knowing if I don't answer where I am it will just give him one more thing to bitch about.

"I have an interview today," he walks into the kitchen, like always in his business suit and briefcase.

"Alright?" I look at him not sure why he is one having an interview and two why he is telling me. I don't care what he does with his time, as long as he leaves Lily and I alone who give a shit. "I don't care what you do," I shrug, side stepping in front of Lily so she doesn't look at him.

"It's a completely new cooperation Lucas," his tone is completely put off with me. "If it turns out right then it will be what you take over, so it's in best interest to you that it goes well."

"I don't want _your_ business _dad_," I cross my arms over my chest.

"You will take this Lucas. I have spent years building this up for you and you will take it over after college," he informs me, his ice blue eyes not at all in comparison to Lily's. Everyone says she has his eyes but if you look at this man and the baby behind me you would never compare the sparkle in her gorgeous eyes to the dead life in his. "You will go to Stanford-"

"I'm not going to Stanford," I interrupt him. "I told you that."

"Lucas stop being so stupid," he snaps at me. "You will go and you will take over the company like we planned."

"_We_ didn't plan anything. _You_ planned it and _I_ never got a say," I snap back at him, seeing his body stiffen up; he's pissed.

"I give you every damn thing you want Lucas, you never have to work for a damn thing; so yes _you_ will go where I tell you and _you_ will take the business," he tightens his fist by his hands. "That's if you want things to stay the way they are," he cuts his eyes over at Lily. "Hey honey," he fakes a smile at her and I can feel her cringe behind me. "Lily can you say hello?" his voice is sugar sweet with a hint of order.

"Hi daddy," her voice is so weak behind me and it kills me. I hate how her normal sweet, happy voice is now so strained and scared.

"Alright," he grabs his wallet off the counter. "I have to go now," he informs me like I care. "Lily, baby I will be home later alright?" he walks over; I can literally hear her heart pounding against her little chest as he walks closer. "Be good or you are going to have to go stay with Aunt Leah," he leans down kissing her head.

"Ok," she whispers out to him.

"Lucas," he speaks my name like it's the devils then spinning on his overpriced shoes and leaving the kitchen.

"Go to hell!" I yell as soon as I hear the front door slam. "Go to fucking hell you bastard."

"Lukie," the little broken voice brings me back out of my rage.

"Oh Princess," I turn to look at her shaking on the counter. "It's ok," I tuck one of her curls behind her ear.

"I don't want to go to Aunt Leah. I want to stay with you," her eyes water looking at me. "Please?"

"Princess," I lean on the counter to get eye level. "You aren't going anywhere ok? He is not and I mean it not taking you away from me alright?"

"You go to big school?" she sniffles wiping her nose and I know that upsets her. She doesn't really understand college but I tried to explain it to her. How it was the same as high school but bigger and I might not be as home as much; she didn't like it.

"Yeah baby girl," I frown as she rubs her eyes. "I'll see how big school goes," I tell her honestly.

"Otay," she nods yanking in a shaky breath and I curse that bastard for upsetting her.

"Come on," I lift her up in my arms. "Let's go to the store," I head to my car figuring I will just skip the first part of school today, not like I wanted to go anyway.

* * *

><p>"So are you even excited about the party tomorrow?" Quinn questions as we stand at her locker.<p>

"I mean I guess maybe a little but I don't know," I shrug, holding my books close to my chest. "I haven't been to a party since back home and the last one I went to there was…yeah," I drop my gaze to the floor thinking about my last party.

"_Hello," I feel his warm breath cross over my neck._

"_Hi," I grin against the rim of my cup, not turning to look at him; just watching my brother talk with all his friends. Apparently him, Michael and their friend Kenny decided that it was needed since Clay and I were leaving; in reality I think they just wanted another excuse to through a party. _

"_Has anyone told you that you look gorgeous tonight?" I feel his hand slide up my side. "Because trust me baby you do," I feel his lips graze over my shoulder making me tingle._

"_Stop," I tilt my head to the side really not fighting him on it. "What would you do if my brother and his friends saw you?" I question as his lips run kisses up behind my ear._

"_I would say I was drunk so they couldn't do anything," he smirks biting down on the sensitive skin._

"_Are you drunk?" I ask knowing full well I won't do anything with him if he was drunk._

"_No," he shakes his head and spinning me to look at him. "Promise I'm not drunk."_

"_That's good," I grin biting my bottom lip. "Cause' I don't want you drunk."_

"_Well good thing I'm as sober as they come," he gives me a smirk. _

"_I think that's very good," I toss a glance back to see where brother and friends are so I don't get in trouble; well we don't get into trouble. "Come on," I slip my hand in his. "Let's go to my room where we are alone."_

"_Mmm…I like the sound of that," he follows close behind me, disappearing through the crowd of people. How we crammed this many people into our small home is beyond me; I swear you can't take a step without stepping right on someone._

"_Baby," I giggle as he sucks on my neck, his fingers already on their way to undoing my jeans. "Wait just a second," I tell him, walking down the hall and grabbing the key from above my door. I always lock my door when we throw a party. I know most people don't mind the whole wondering around the house but I do. I have some things that mean a lot to me in here and I won't let it get taken. Plus the idea of someone who isn't me having sex in my bed completely grosses me out._

"_I'll give you three," he drops his hands from my pants, and kisses from my neck. "One," he takes a step closer to me, my hands shaking to undo the door. "Two," his hands move to my hips._

"_Three," I open the door, spinning on my heels and grabbing to his face as we fall into my room._

"Brooke are you even listening?" Quinn's voice brings me back to reality.

"Sorry," I lift my eyes back too look at her. "I was just thinking about something," I toss my hair from my eyes.

"And what was that?" she questions looking concerned. "You seemed a million miles away."

"Not a million," I shake my head, spinning on my feet as we start heading towards class. "Just 846," I mumble, gripping my books close to me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I lie, lifting my head back to look up. "But I will see you at lunch, yeah?"

"But of course," Quinn smiles as we stop at her room. "Text me though, this class is a total bore."

"Alright girl," I give her a nod as I start the walk to my class.

"Hello," heavy footsteps follow behind me as we walk, looking over my shoulder to see Felix from yesterday.

"Oh umm…hey Felix," I slow my pace a little as he falls in step with me.

"How has your day been?" he asks, a smile gracing his gorgeous face.

"It has been alright, I mean I'm not crazy about having to go to English but hey nothing I can do about it right?" I shrug, looking back down at the hall.

"Well there is if ya want," he tells me and I cut my eyes over at him confused. "I work in the office this period," he informs me and I nod figuring that. A lot of the athletes get at least one of their periods to be an aid. It's an easy grade to keep up their GPA for their sport and plus its one less thing for them to keep up with. Now only the seniors can do it and they are very careful on who they put on it, normally the best ones that they don't want to lose or the once who are college bound with sports. The good players such as Clay, Lucas, Jackson the quarterback, Nathan the co captain on the basketball team; I think a few girls who play volley ball and some guy with long hair who plays soccer. I don't really remember them all mainly because I don't care but I guess Felix falls into that group, to bad I haven't been paying too much attention to him at games.

"That's cool," I comment turning the corner to the hall my class is located on.

"Well I'm sure English is the last place you want to go," he grabs onto my arm stopping me getting closer to the room. "So why don't you skip with me?"

"Felix I don't know if I can, I'm already not doing great in that class," I toss a glance over my shoulder, knowing the bell was about to ring.

"Well maybe it's because you need a break, just a class period away from it so you can refocus," he just keeps on smiling, a smile that seems more like a smirk than anything. "Look I can get you out and you not even get in trouble," he tells me clearly noticing I wasn't too sure.

"How would you do that?" I adjust my books in my arms looking at him, time out of the class sounding kind of nice.

"Well I have a note from your parents," he holds up a piece of paper. "Apparently you have a dentist appointment," he gets sneaky grin.

"I do huh?" I smile taking the paper from him.

"Yup, now it's only a hour and ten minutes long but still, you don't want to miss a cleaning," he jokes making me laugh. He really is cute.

"No that would be terrible," I bit my bottom lip. "Ok," I cave. "Time off will be nice."

"Well Miss Davis shall we?" he waves his hand in front of me.

"We shall," I grin taking a step towards the class to give in my note, Felix walking a few steps behind.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he let me go," I laugh as Felix and I head towards my locker. "That note wasn't very legit looking."<p>

"Hey!" Felix sends me a playful glare. "I worked hard on that."

"Right because saying Brooke Davis has a doctor's appointment and stamping it was so difficult," I tease him, spinning the dial on my locker.

"It was extremely," he leans up against my locker as I put my books away. "So are you hungry?"

"Definitely, I don't know why they put lunch so far in the day," I groan a little shutting my locker.

"Well why don't we just go eat now?" he shrugs and I tilt my head to look at him. "Look you have a free period and you can't stay on campus because Mr. Grains might see you and I can really do whatever I want because I'm awesome," he jokes placing his hand on his chest making me laugh a little. "So let's leave, I will personally buy you something."

"Hmm…get me out of class and buy me lunch? Looks to me I'm getting all the perks to this deal," I joke as we start heading to his car.

"No, not really," he shoves his hands in his pockets as we walk. "I get to hang out with you," he shrugs tossing a small glance over at me.

"True," I bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from smiling.

"So let's go," he offers me his arms.

"Let's go," I loop my arm through his as we walk, for once realizing how much I missed the comfortable feeling of someone walking next to me.

* * *

><p>"Lucas you are late," Ms. Greene the old secretary behind the desk informs me as I walk in the school.<p>

"I know, I know Ms. Greene I'm sorry," I apologize signing into school. "I had an appointment this morning," I lie dropping the pen down.

"Well do you have a note?" she questions adjusting her glasses, a smile gracing her old face. Ms. Greene is cool; she is pretty much the idea of a school secretary. She has her salt and pepper hair that is always up in a bun and these glasses that without she is as blind as they come. She is a nice older woman, she doesn't really get people in trouble and hates to write a detention but she will if she has too.

"No," I drop my head going into my acting stage. "I had one but I had Lily with me and I had to take her back to the house and drop her off with Lucy and I most of left it, can I bring it tomorrow?" I question knowing I won't but also knowing she will forget by then.

"Yeah sweetie," she types something on the computer waiting for a print out for me to go back to class. "Just make sure you remember," she reminds me tearing it off.

"Thanks Ms. Greene," I flash her a smile and a wink. "You're the best," I take the paper and start heading towards my next class.

"Lucas!" I hear my name being called as I walk down the hall. "Lucas!" it calls again and I growl stopping, knowing who is calling me and knowing I don't want to deal with it.

"Yeah Theresa ," I spin around to face the dark haired girl, already not in the mood for her. Don't get me wrong about Theresa she is hot ok, she is probably the hottest girl in the school and everyone will agree to that, just sadly she too will agree with it. She is the most conceded person you will ever meet and the worst part is she can be such a bitch. I know I'm an ass when I want to be but Theresa will be a bitch to you just because you dared to wear purple when she had it on that day, I'm not kidding she is that annoying.

"I saw you just got here," she tells me like I didn't know what I had just done.

"Ok?" I look at her not getting the point to this conversation.

"Well I wanted to see what had you running late," she explains with a smile, grabbing onto my arm and directing me down the hall. "I mean are you ok?"

"I'm fine Theresa , I was just late," I groan a little, her grip tightening on my arm.

"Oh ok, it wasn't your knee?" she questions and I freeze up. "I know you hurt it at your game."

"My knee is fine," I shake off the feeling as we walk.

"I saw Lily at the game, she is so gorgeous Lucas."

"Yup she is," I think I make clear I don't want to have this conversation but then again she isn't too bright so maybe not.

"You know," she changes her tone, looking at the ground. "I will watch her if you ever need, you don't need to ask Bridget," and now I know I'm not getting to my class fast enough.

"It's _Brooke_, Theresa ," I correct knowing full well she knows her name and still choosing not looking at her.

"Yeah that's what I said," she waves her hand at her 'mistake'. "But still I love Lily I have no problem watching her. I mean I know her better than Brooke."

"Brooke is great with Lily," I finally look at her; I know my glare giving her a cold chill. "Lily really loves her and if I need someone to watch her Brooke doesn't mind doing it," I inform her seeing her look a little shocked.

"Well that's great," her perky side comes through and I know she is annoyed, maybe even a little pissed at me. "So I heard Clay is having a party tomorrow night," and here we go again.

"Yes he is," I keep my eyes focused on the hall and the classroom at the end; hoping to get there sooner, trying to speed up my steps but she keeps her slow pace.

"Well don't you think we should go together?" she raises a perfectly plucked brow at me.

"Why should we do that?" I stop in the hall to look at her. "Theresa I told you we aren't together anymore," I feel like I have repeated for about the millionth time. I'm not trying to be an ass or hurt her feelings I just don't know how to make that clear anymore.

"Lucas," she keeps a smile. "I am just asking if as a friend we should go together that's all," she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Friends?" I raise my brow not so sure about that one.

"Yes friends," she laughs a little. "So what you say?"

"I don't know Theresa ," I run a hand over my hair. "Can we talk later about it?" I ask knowing that going together, even if it's just friends as she says won't be good. She will just take it the wrong way, assume it's more than it is and again we start over from where we always do.

"Of course," her smile spreads across her entire face. "Text me later yeah?"

"Sure," I let out an annoyed breath.

"Great, I will talk to you later then," she leans up kissing my cheek. "Bye Lucas," she winks before skipping down the hall.

"And my day just keeps getting better," I let out a groan spinning back towards my class.

* * *

><p>"So you like the new school alright?" Felix asks me as we sit at some park eating lunch. I'm actually surprised at how much I am enjoying being around him. Yes of course he is arrogant and he says some stuff that just makes me want to roll my eyes but he is nice. He is different from the guys I have seen around school; from Lucas. I like him.<p>

"Yeah it's fine," I shrug popping a fry in my mouth. "I mean its school and who really likes school?"

"True," he takes a sip of his shake. "But you should enjoy it even if it's a little bit. I personally really enjoy school."

"Well that's because you are in the popular group of high school, the people in that group love going to school. It's like ya'lls kingdom," I joke a little making him laugh. "It's true," I give him a shove as he laughs more.

"I'm sorry it's just funny you say _kingdom,_ my sister use to say the same thing," he informs me, finishing up his food.

"You have a sister?" I raise my brow and he nods.

"Yeah she is actually like you," he tells me.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well," he adjusts his position to look at me. "She looked at high school like you did. She hated it, never went and the funny part was she could have been in the '_popular_' group if she wanted, much like you."

"I couldn't be in that group," I protest crumbling up my wrapper.

"Yes you could," he takes the last bit of his burger. "I hate to admit it but the group I'm in, Theresa and Lucas," yeah freeze a little at that name. "Even Clay is very superficial. If you're hot you're popular, are awesome at a sport popular, have the best parties popular."

"Well how would I so easily be part of that then? I don't play sports and I am no Theresa Canden," I scuff at the idea of ever being like that girl but knowing also she is gorgeous. I can admit it, I understand that and I get she is in a totally different league then I will ever be in.

"Yes because you are not a bitch," Felix laughs. "See you have the best of it all. You can clearly hang with the guys but you're hot."

"No I'm not," I disagree.

"Are you kidding? You are extremely hot, I really don't know why I never noticed you sooner," he confesses and I blink at him. "Honestly," he slides his hand on my thigh. "I like hanging out with you Brooke, you're really cool," he looks genuine with his comment but I'm not stupid, I do know boys.

"Well thanks," I look down at my shake and taking a sip. "Hanging out with you is fun," I agree with him as I tuck my hair behind my ear. "But umm…we should probably be heading back, I told Quinn I would meet her," I tell him standing up and his hand slowly dropping from my leg.

"Ok," he stands up grabbing all our trash. "I have to get back before the notice I'm gone anyway," he tells me, walking over to the trash can and throwing his trash away. "Come on," he nods his head towards his car. "Let's go," he flashes me a smile as we walk over and climb in.

"You excited about your game tomorrow?" I question hating when a silence fell over us, I can't stand awkward silences.

"Yeah I love playing," he lights up just like Clay does when he talks about the sport. "You coming to the game?"

"Yeah, Clay and I's parents are out of town and I know he wants someone there. Plus I enjoying watching him play, I like basketball."

"You like basketball or the uniforms we wear?" he jokes tossing a glance over at me before looking back at the road. "Cause I know I look pretty hot."

"Well…" I laugh shaking my head. "I like watching the sport because I like basketball but the outfits aren't too bad to look at," I confess knowing full well that a few guys are extremely hot in their uniforms.

"Well what do I have to do to get you to cheer for me?" He questions, the sparkle in his eyes making my heart do a little flip.

"Well score of course," I joke, putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"Well what if we have a bet?" he suggests, I give him a questionable look. "Well if I score…I don't know ten points then I get something but if I completely bomb at the next game you get something."

"Well how many times do you bomb at a game?" I wonder thinking that if he next does then I clearly won't win.

"Not a lot," he admits making me laugh. "But we all have our off days."

"True," I sit thinking for a second. "Fine how about instead you score ten but you also have to win and if you don't I win?" thinking that bet sounds a little more fair.

"Deal," he takes his hand off the steering wheel long enough to give my hand a shake.

"Well even though I _am_ going to win, if you just happened to somehow manage it what do you want?" I ask as we turn into the school.

"Well let me think," he parks the car, drumming his fingers on his chin. "Fine _when_ I win I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" I kink my brow at him.

"Yes a kiss," he seems happy with that choice. "And you have to hang out with me at the party afterwards."

"That doesn't seem that bad," I admit figuring if he was at the party I would hang out with him anyway. "But since you won't win I'm not too worried," I tease giving him a wink as I skip out of the car.

"Confident are we?" Felix follows my move and climbing out of the car.

"Oh extremely," I smirk at him as we start heading into the school.

"Well Miss Davis if you win what do you want? Since you are clearly so sure you are going to get it," he smiles down at me as we walk.

"Well my sir when I win, you get the all mighty pleasure of helping my clean up the house after the party," I inform him.

"Oh I am huh?" he holds the door open to let me in. "Doesn't seem like a fair deal here."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well because I win and it's like you win, because you get to hang out with me and to kiss me, but you win I have to clean a mess," Felix jokes.

"Well that is true," I ponder my deal for a second, "But you see if you help me clean you are going to be stuck staying late at my house with me and cleaning with me, and Clay normally passes out early."

"And the bet becomes better every second," he smirks over at me making me laugh. "Well Brooke," he stops us in front of the lunchroom where I told Quinn I would meet her. "It was nice hanging out with you today."

"It was nice hanging out with you too," I smile up at him. "I had fun and thanks for lunch. You were right I needed it."

"Well glad I could help," he smiles. "But I have to go see my coach. I need to make sure I am starting tomorrow so that I can have a fair chance with this bet. I will see you later I'm sure," he gives me a wink before heading off.

"Bye," I bit my bottom lip watching him go. "Goodness," I shake off the tingles as I spin around to head into the cafeteria slamming right into a broad chest. "Damn it," I regain my balance to see the blonde in front of me. "And my good day is ruined," I mutter pushing passed him to walk into the empty room, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Why aren't you in class?" Lucas follows me. "And why were you with Felix?"

"Why are you in my business?" I keep my safe distance of a few steps in front of him.

"I'm not, I was just asking a simple question," he seems completely pissed off, with me or just in general I'm not sure. "You are the one who is getting all bitchy and defensive."

"I am not a bitch," I spin on my feet too look at him, his body almost completely colliding with mine.

"You are acting like it. I try being nice you get pissed, I act like an ass you are pissed, hell I could save orphans from a burning building and you would still be a bitch to me!" he snaps and I don't get why he is yelling at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I question, losing my pissed tone.

"Nothing," he lies completely. I don't know if he knows it but when he is lying he gets like a twitch in his left eye; it's nothing big it's just something I have noticed

"Liar," I call him out and he narrows his eyes on me. "Something is wrong but you know what I don't care," I myself lie a little. I mean not that I care about the guy but I don't want him hurting or anything, not that I think Lucas Scott can hurt.

"Then don't ask," he growls in my face.

"I won't," I spin away from him and head over towards the vending machine.

"Damn it," I hear him groan behind me and following me. "Brooke…" he slides up behind me, his body right against mine. "Why are you so frustrating?" he grabs my hand yanking me around to look at him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I yank my arm away from him. "I have no idea what I did to make you so fixated on me but tell me what I can do to turn it off?"

"Stop being a bitch for a quarter of a second alright? I don't really give two shits what you think about me or not I just…I need a favor ok?"

"Are you serious?" I let out a harsh laugh. "You call me bitch then ask a favor?"

"Just shut up ok? I know that it's messed up but I'm desperate here ok?" he tells me and I see something is wrong with him again. What goes on in that mind and life of Lucas Scott?

"What Lucas? What do you want?" I cross my arms over my chest to look at him.

"Look my dad is heading out of town tonight and I have a game tomorrow and I need some help with Lily."

"Lucas…" I frown dropping my arms by my side.

"I know it's fucked up for me to ask but I really have no one alright? My normal keeper has some family emergency that she has to leave tonight when I get home from school so I am already going to have to find a way to deal with school and her and I can't miss my game Brooke, I can't alright."

"With all the money you have there isn't anyone you can ask to keep her? She is a very easy baby," I tell him thinking that there has to be someone.

"Lily doesn't trust people ok and yes when she likes you she is an angel but when she doesn't she is the worst baby in the world and will spend the whole time crying and I can't have her crying all day. She is only two it isn't her fault what is going on is going on."

"I know Lucas…" I agree with him, I do but still I don't want a connection to him, I don't want to help him because then I have to talk to him and he is so hot and cold all the time that I don't want to do that.

"I'll pay you," he states after he realizes I'm still debating it. "I will give you however much you want to watch her. I'm not asking for long just the game. I really don't have anyone right now Brooke, plus Lily keeps asking when she gets to see her Book again," a small smile graces his face and I can't help but smile a little.

"I have missed my shopping buddy," I admit and that part is true. Lily is so precious that when she disappears from your life it's almost depressing. She is so happy and loving with life that the positive little thing can make your day completely better.

"So will you please?" he begs a little more, his face and body looking completely exhausted.

"Yeah," I cave, enjoying the grin that finally spreads over his face. I think the only time I see this innocent smile is when Lily is in the sentence. "If you need someone I can do it," I run my hand through my hair.

"Thank you Brooke, I mean it," he I know is genuine with his comment.

"But what about tomorrow? If you miss school you know that you can't play right?" I remind him knowing that rule. If you miss school no matter what sport, how great you are you can't play.

"Yeah I know…" he breathes out thinking. "If I miss only half the day I'm fine; if I come in late I just have to be here by noon for it to count as a day."

"Who will watch Lily then?"

"I don't know yet," he confesses and I see his mind going with what he is going to do with her. "Ugh this is getting to hard," he speaks I know more to himself as he rubs his hand over his eyes, completely exhausted.

"You're tired huh?" I question and he nods.

"Yeah Lily couldn't sleep last night so I was up all night with her."

"Why do you always take care of her?" I ask knowing I have never seen his mom or hell even his dad before. Yet I still don't get why he always takes care of Lily, you would think her parents would.

"Because she is my sister," he tells me like I should know that. "I'm supposed to take care of her…" he seems a little snippy with me, but quickly yanks it back when he realizes snapping at someone he just asked a favor isn't the best idea. "Sorry…I'm just really tired."

"Its fine," I shake it off. "Well…" I pause wondering if I really want to offer what I'm about to offer. "If you really need help…" I swallow a second knowing once I say it I can't take it back. "I can watch her tomorrow."

"What?" his head jerks up to look at me.

"Look I was kind of thinking about skipping tomorrow anyway because I have some things to do before the party so if you want and don't mind I can take Lily with me," I shrug acting like it's not that big of a deal but see on his face how much it is.

"Are you serious?" his entire face lights up looking at me, his grey eyes turning a light blue.

"Yeah, I mean if I get a reason to skip school I am and if you don't care me driving her then I can do it," I tell him.

"Brooke…" he grins yanking me before I know it into a hug. "You are amazing you know that?" he whispers in my hair holding me close to him.

"Not a bitch?" I tease a little lifting my head to look at him.

"No definitely not a bitch," he chuckles, pushing my hair back. "I'm sorry I was an ass yesterday, I had a lot going on."

"It's whatever," I shrug it off not at all getting the relationship of us. One minute we are fighting, we hate each other, now we are hugging? It's baffling.

"You can take my car," he randomly states, arms still around me. "Tomorrow so you don't have to move all the stuff and figure out what to do with Clay you can take my car."

"Really?" I grin like a school girl at the fact of driving his car, his car is awesome! I love that thing.

"Yeah, Lily's stuff is already in it, she likes my car, it makes her comfortable," he informs me and I nod. "So if you want I can just meet you at school and just pass my car over. As long as you one don't wreck it and two bring it to the game then we are fine."

"I can do that," my smile grows bigger.

"Ok," he looks down at me, his eyes locking on mine and my chest pounding into my chest. I hate this moment, the moment I seem to have a lot with him, where things go into a daze in that cheesy corny way and when I'm with I'm all the bullshit of not caring somewhat leaves me and I realize for a second I might care more then I like.

_Bringggg! _

The annoying bell rips through the large room and breaking me from my gaze as I step back away from him.

"I need to go find Quinn," I drop my gaze to the ground, awkwardly swaying side to side.

"Yeah…" Lucas clears his throat, reaching passed me to the vending machine. "Don't forget your food and drink," he hands it over and I quickly snatch it.

"Yeah thanks…"

"But umm…I'll text you about tomorrow or whatever…" he says and I nod. "Alright well talk to ya later," he pauses a second looking at me. "Yeah…" he mumbles before spinning away from me and heading towards his table.

"Completely baffling," I mumble spinning the other way and head to find Quinn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know yall want the party but it's not the next chapter but the one that follows promise!<strong>_

_**Review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok explain to me again why you are agreeing to this?" Clay corks a brow at me as he parks his car in the school parking lot.

"Because he asked and has no one else," I explain about the millionth time since I told him I was skipping school and watching Lily. To say big brother was confused would be an understatement. He has asked about a million questions, wondered when Lucas and I became so close that asking to watch his sister was a normal thing and why I was skipping school? He personally didn't understand why I could skip school but he couldn't.

"But last time we talked about Lucas you said and I quote," he pauses a second to clear his throat. "It was that Lucas and I can't spend more than ten minutes around each other without him annoying me. You really need to get new friends," he _tries_ to mock my voice but fails miserable.

"Your voice is too deep to make fun of mine," I inform him like that was the problem here.

"Brooke…" oh no I know that tone, he is giving me his warning tone. I hate that tone it makes me feel like such a child.

"Clay," I push my hair out of my face annoyed already with this conversation. "Look he looked so desperate alright and I felt really bad for him. Yes ok _he_ annoys me but Lily doesn't and I really don't mind giving up a glorious day of school to help her," I explain really meaning that.

I felt bad for Lucas, every time I see him he seems to just have to weight of the world on his shoulders and though I don't get it, it does explain a lot. His mood, the way he seems completely closed off from the world and that he has this persona at school that I have seen change into something completely different every now and then. It's almost like he walks through the doors and a switch flips inside of him and he throws up every wall he has and doesn't let anyone see the _real_ him; I feel like I could like the real him. I mean in a friendly way.

"Well alright," Clay sits for a second clearly trying to figure out if he is happy with my answer; I can tell he still isn't sure but just chooses to dismiss it. "Is Quinn coming to the game tonight?" he asks casually as he reaches in the back for his bag.

"Yes…" I watch him carefully as he opens his book bag searching through it. "Why?" It's my turn to kink my brow looking at him.

"I was just wondering, making sure there is someone there to look after you," he shrugs opening his door. "Shit I forgot my bag for the game you think you could bring it tonight?" he changes the topic quickly and like he did with me I let it slide…for now.

"Sure no problem," I shrug, drumming my fingers on my knees wondering where Lucas was. I figured he would be here by now, being as school is about to start in about, I look at my phone…four minutes.

"Ok thanks," he leans over kissing my head. "I'm off to school, enjoy your _sick_ day," he climbs out of the car.

"Thanks Bubba enjoy school," I give a wave as he huffs slamming the door and walking off.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes pass and the warning bell rings and still no Lucas, fifteen minutes and the final bell and again no sign of his red sports car and no text and I admit it, I'm a little worried.<p>

"Lucas…" I breathe into my phone when once again his answering machine picks up. "I'm sitting here and I have no clue where you are. I told you I would meet you at school but I admit I'm kind of worried. I hope Lily is ok. I umm…" I pause thinking about what I should say. "You know I'm going to assume you are at home and just over slept or something so if you get this, call me back because I'm just going to head over," I tell him climbing over the divider of the car and grabbing the spare from my purse. "See ya in a bit," I slide my phone hanging up and tossing it on the seat.

Lucas's house is all about ten minutes from the school but it seemed longer when I couldn't remember which street was his. I mean I know he has one of the biggest houses in town and I know I have been there but it was a lot easier when I was following him and my brother. It's a lot harder when I'm by myself, but I did figure it out, slowly but yes.

Pulling into the driveway I notice his car is still there and again I grow nervous. If something was wrong he would have called me right? I mean I left a message but still what if it was bad? What if Lily got sick and he took her to the hospital? If that's the case I couldn't really see him taking the time and calling me. Or what if he fell in the shower or fell just in general and is passed out somewhere with poor Lily crying next to him not sure what to do?

"Shut up," I curse myself for such thinking. "They are fine, I mean of course they are fine, I'm stupid to think differently," I convince myself as I climb the steps to the large brick home. Reaching up I knock on the large wooden door with the glass window and wait.

Nothing.

I reach over and ring the doorbell again wait and again I get;

Nothing.

I shake the handle of the front door to find like I figured;

Locked.

After about five minutes of no answer and my mind convincing me I'm about to walk in on a murder scene I walk around to the back of the house, open the gate that leads into a enormous backyard and up the steps to the back porch where another door is and try the handle.

"Ugh!" I growl when I discover it locked. "Doesn't anybody trust anyone anymore?" I groan annoyed, trying to peak into the window but again see nothing but a kitchen. "Hmm…" I hum walking over to a window I place my hands on the screen until it touches the glass window and shove it up again to find it locked. I go to the next window and the next until I reach the finally one, groan and try it to realize it's unlocked.

"Score," I grin excited, getting down on my knees, pulling out my car keys and cutting a small hole in the screen on both sides, just enough to slide my fingers in and pop the screen out. Sitting it by the door, I place my hands on the window and slide it open with ease and climb through.

All the excitement I felt by successfully making my way into the house quickly erases when I realize I might find that murder scene. Then I realize it was probably a bad idea to break into a house where no one here but Lucas knows me to possible find him dead.

Shaking my head of my dumb thinking I walk around the kitchen of the massive home and find no one. I walk into the living room, nothing, the dining room and the million other rooms on the main floor and nothing. I head up the stairs to where I recall Lily's room is and find her not there; I walk down the hall to Lucas's open the door and again find nothing. Panic somewhat takes over when I notice his bed made as if he hadn't slept in it, I see his wallet laying on the nightstand along with his cell phone that is blinking signaling a message I'm sure which is me.

Shutting his door I quickly move down the stair ready to call the cops and inform them I didn't break into the house and that I can't find them and that Lucas might be dead somewhere when I passed a door hearing a noise coming from it. Pausing my heart is about to pound out of my chest when I grab the handle and slowly turn it until it opens. Looking to see a flight of stairs that heads into what I assume a basement. I slowly and nervously walk down each step, the noise getting louder and louder. I can't figure out what the sound is, it doesn't sound like people talking, well not like grownups talking. Reaching the final step I see another door which looks to lead into the garage and a hook with umbrellas and a few sets of keys. Grabbing an umbrella I swing it over my head ready to attack as I tip toe towards the noise.

I felt like one of those stupid bimbos in a scary movie where I walk _towards_ the creepy sound. You know the one who everyone is yelling no stupid run the other way, get in your car and get the hell out of here. Yup I was that dumb girl and with a deep breath I turn the corner yanking the umbrella back ready to attack and freeze.

"You bastard," I smile at the scene in front of me. Here I thought he was dead when in reality he was completely asleep in the clothes he had on the day before, I must add, with a baby sleeping soundly on his chest.

It was actually extremely cute. Lucas had one arm tucked behind his head and the other resting on the back of Lily as she slept on his chest. Her little hand gripping onto the material of his gray shirt, her little body raising up and down with every breath he took and then to add to it all the main screen of _Beauty and the Beast_ played on the big screen of the TV that took over almost the entire wall.

Looking at them now you saw the resemblance. Though Lucas's hair was blonde and Lily's was more of a strawberry blonde it had the same shine to it. While they slept both of their top lip was parted from their bottom and flipped up a little and if you looked carefully you could see Lily had Lucas's nose.

It was adorable, so adorable I erased any being mad at him I felt.

"Mmm…" Lily moves her head burring it in Lucas's chest as she stretches her little arms up and yawns. "Book?" her voice sounds horse as she squints her little eyes at me. "Book!" she squeals excited when coming to the realization it is me standing in front of her.

"Shh…" I hush moving over and slowly picking her up. "We are going to let big brother sleep a little longer," I tell her. Knowing Lucas can sleep at least another half hour and still make it to school for it to be a full day.

"He be sweepy a lot," Lily tells me as she chews on her bottom lip. "He stay up with me and we watch movies…" she points at the screen and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Looks to me you can get big brother to do just about anything," I laugh, moving Lily to my hip and head back upstairs.

"I his Princess you know?" she tells me and I nod. "He loves me more than anyone."

"I know Cupcake," I sit her on a counter top and move through the drawers looking for some coffee and filters. "Did Lucas tell you that you are going to spend the _whole_ day with me today?"

"No!" Her eyes widen to look at me, shock written all over her face.

"Yes," I toss a grin over at her, opening up the coffee maker lid and filling it up. "So I think we are going to go shopping-"

"Shopping!" Lily squeals clapping her hands together excited.

"Yup and maybe some ice cream and who knows maybe the park," I hit the little black button, spinning on my feet to look at her, giggling on the counter. "Just our little girls' day."

"Girls' day?" she gets a confused look, turning her head to look at me. "What dat?"

"Well…" I walk over to the little girl banging her feet against the wooden door. "Its where two girls, you and me," I wave my hand between us. "Hang out, just them no boys. Boys yucky," I make a disgusted face making her giggle.

"Lukie boy," she reminds me. "I love Lukie."

"I know baby," I brush a strawberry curl back. "You can love Lukie, he is a different boy," I grin knowing Lucas is definitely the definition of different. I am still trying to figure out if it's a good or bad different.

"Lily?" the frantic yell echoes through the room. "Lily where are you?"

"I-"

"Shh..." I hush Lily making her giggle. "Let's play a game ok?" I ask and she nods as I lift her off the counter.

"Princess come on where are you?" I hear Lucas call as we take off up the stairs and down the hall, Lily giggling all the way.

"Where should we hide?" I whisper to Lily, looking around not sure where to go now.

"There," she points to a room at the end of a hall, us slowly moving down and opening the door.

"Lily!" he yells again, we hear his footsteps moving up the stairs.

"Hide," I put Lily on the ground, patting her little bottom as she takes off and I look around the room we are in. It's a large room, I would assume it was the master with the side bathroom but it looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. There is a robe lying on the bed, the silk sheets look nice and comfortable but it's not made. The top sheet is pulled back like someone threw it off; there are glasses and a newspaper on the night stand, an empty water glass on the dresser that is seriously collecting dust and pink lip stick along the rim. It's a little eerie, I mean I haven't been all over the house but it seems to be completely spotless, even Lucas's room was nicely clean and on top of that don't they have a maid?

Walking over to the newspaper I pick it up to see the date _December 23, 2010_ and that just adds to the weirdness.

"Who keeps a newspaper that is almost year old?" I mumble placing it back down and walking over to the dresser finding loads of photos. Most are of Lily and a woman who looks just like her, they share the same big doe eyes and the same violet eyes but the woman shares Lucas's smile. Though you very rarely see that smile its clearly there and the woman I swear is the definition of gorgeous.

"What are you doing in here?" the cold voice snaps me out of my trace, snapping my head over to see Lucas in the doorway.

"Oh I uhh-" I sit the picture back down, feeling like I just got caught by my parents with my hand in the cookie jar.

"No one is allowed in this room," his normal blue eyes turn a dark gray as the send daggers into me.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know, I'm sorry," I repeat not really sure what I'm saying sorry too. I mean yeah sorry I came into the creepy off limits room but I don't see the big deal.

"What the hell are you doing in my house anyway?" his temper doesn't seem to fade as he moves over to the dresser I was at and fixing what I had touched. "I sure as hell know I didn't let you in."

"Lucas I'm sorry alright," I watch as he fiddles with all the pictures to get them back in order. "I knew we were meeting at school, you didn't show up and I got worried alright?"

"What?" his head snaps over to look at me, his voice changing slightly in tone.

"I…I was worried because you wouldn't answer the phone. I just wanted to make sure you and Lily were alright," I tell him honestly, seeing something flash in his eyes and his jaw tightens.

"I can take care of Lily," he hisses, his face only inches from mine.

"Lucas what is wrong with you?" my own temper flares up at bit. "I am here helping you and once again you get pissy with me," I remind him and see when it all comes back to him.

"I'm sorry…" instantly flies from his mouth as he takes a step back, running his hand through his bed hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just no one is allowed in here."

"I know and I said I was sorry about that," I remind him, once again getting confused by Lucas Scott.

"I know, I know ok. I'm just a little out of it. I mean I didn't sleep well again last night, my back is a little sore from the damn couch, I come upstairs not thinking I would find you and I can't find Lily," he explains all and pauses for a second, his head jerking up to look at me. "Shit Lily, I can't find Lily," he freaks spinning to head out of the room until a small giggle pulls him back. "Lily?" he turns back into the room looking over at me and I offer him a shrug. "Princess?" his tone completely changes as he moves towards the closet. "Are you in the closet?"

"No," we hear a whispered giggle.

"Hmm…" Lucas tosses a look at the closet then back at the bed. "Where is she?" he taps his chin, "Maybe she is downstairs…" he raises his feet high making heavy steps before slowly sliding on the bed.

"Is he gone?" Lily peaks her head out from under the bed. "He so silly," she giggles climbing out, completely missing Lucas lying on the bed, right above her.

"He is pretty silly," I comment looking at Lucas as he looks at the little girl now standing in front of him. I wish more people saw him like that; I wish the way he acted with Lily he acted like with more people. There is almost an innocence he has when she is around, the way he looks, the way he smiles and talks, everything about him is completely different. It's sweet.

"I hide pretty good," she brushes her hair out of her face and licks her top lip.

"I don't know," I toss a glance over her head at Lucas, her little head hitting about the top of the bed. "Turn around," I smile and watch as she spins on her feet with a smile.

"Hey Princess," Lucas smiles with a wave.

"Lukie!" She squeals, turning back to take off away from him but Lucas is to quick and quickly grabs her, going crazy with tickling her and she erupts in a fit of giggles.

"You don't hide from me do you?" He questions as she squirms in his arms.

"No, no I do!" she laughs flipping away from him. "Book! Help me!"

"Don't even think about Brooke!" Lucas playfully narrows his eyes on me and pointing, dropping his tickling for a second. "You try and you're next," he informs me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hmm…" I sway side to side as I slowly move my feet towards them. "I really don't know," I chew on my bottom lip knowing I hate being tickled.

"You should know 'cause I promise I will get you."

"Well I guess…" I stand in front of the bed, looking down at Lily as her little heart races and she tries to catch her breath. "I don't like being tickled Lily," I inform her, "But this time I think I might risk it," I snatch Lily before Lucas catches on and put her on the ground. "Run Lily!" and her little feet take off and I quickly follow behind her.

"Brooke! Lily!" I hear Lucas right behind me as he follows, pausing long enough to shut the door and then chase after us down the stairs.

"No!" Lily squeals jumping the last two steps and spinning towards the kitchen, her little feet failing her as she slides a little but quickly recovering. "Run Book!" I hear her little voice echo as I turn the corner to go into what I discover to be the living room, well one of them.

"Lucas!" I squeal when his arm wraps around my waist and in my fight to get away from him we fly over the couch and landing on the other side on the ground, Lucas ending up on top of me. "Lucas stop!" I shriek when he starts tickling me.

"I told you I was going to get you," he laughs as he continues to tickle.

"Lucas quit or I will punch you!"

"Nope!" he grabs my hands pinning them above my head. "We will have none of that," he informs me, his breath racing in and out of his body as he tries to catch it.

"I'll do it," I breathe heavy wiggling my arms but he just tightens his grip. "Let go," I yank my hands but again he doesn't. "Lucas…" I pout and he lets out a small laugh.

"You're so cute when you pout," he smiles, somehow figuring out how to keep both my hands pinned with one hand as the other brushes my hair out of my face.

"You're dumb," I laugh a little looking at him.

"Yeah whatever," he rolls his eyes still sitting on top of me. I don't know how I feel about the look he is giving me. I can't read it exactly but I know since he has me pinned under him only about a hand full of things is going through his mind.

"Lukie!" The squeal and flying of the baby on his back pulls us out of your eye lock.

"Lily," he mocks her wrapping his arms behind his back to have a steady hold on her as he stands up. "Hold on Princess," he instructs and her arms tighten around his neck as he takes a free hand helps me off the ground.

"Thanks," I straighten out my shirt, my breath hitching in my throat when I look to see him way to close to my face. "I made coffee," I randomly announce taking a step back. "I was going to let you sleep as long as you could. I was just going to wake you up in a few," I tell him as I spin around making my way into the kitchen, him following right behind me.

"Thanks," he thanks sitting Lily on the counter and grabbing her sippy cup from the fridge. "Here baby girl," he hands it to her.

"Tank you," she sings out putting it to her lips and tilting the drink back.

"Sorry I wasn't at school and you had to come over here," he stands next to me as I make his coffee.

"It's fine," I shrug, trying to ignore him standing so close to me. "I uhh…" I cut my eyes over at him smiling and back at the cup. "I'm sorry I broke your screen."

"Huh?" he looks confused and I nod my head towards the window that's still open. "You broke into my house?"

"I thought ya'll were dead," I defend myself quickly. "But I didn't really _break_ in, your window was unlocked."

"So you kicked in my screen?"

"No," I laugh a little. "I cut the screen just a little on the edge enough to get my fingers in and popped it out," I explain.

"Do I want to know how you know how to do all that?" he raises a brow, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"When I was little," I start putting the sugar in my cup and stirring. "Here," I hand him his. "I always would lock myself out of the house, couldn't keep up with my key to save my life. So Clay bought me this little silver pocket knife thing and showed me a way to cut the screen so it wasn't noticeable and he would always leave the small bathroom window unlocked for me to climb through."

"You little secret agent," he teases.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes playfully, slapping his arm. "But to this day I can't remember where I put my keys. I'm always locking them in the car or just leaving them around."

"And I'm letting you use my car today because?" he creases his brow looking at me.

"Because I'm awesome," I grin making him laugh.

"Sure that's it," he chuckles taking a sip of his coffee and walking to the fridge.

I jump up next across from Lily on the counter and can't help but watch him as he moves around. How he grabs a bowl from the cabinet above his head without looking, and sitting it next to Lily. How he grabs some strawberries out of the fridge, washes them and sits them next to Lily where she hums and sips her milk. I watch how she grabs a strawberry and one by one pulls the little green leaves off and drops them into his bowl and when he hands her a peeled banana she breaks it into small pieces dropping it in the bowl as he starts cutting the strawberries.

It's funny to watch them work as a team, like they completely forget I'm here and I pretty much believe that when Lucas starts copying Lily's humming and she giggles. Standing up on the counter Lucas keeps his hand her back as he takes another sip of his coffee and she grabs a small cup and two spoons before sitting back down.

Lucas takes his coffee pouring some of it into the small cup handing it over her, "Hot Princess," he pulls it away from her mouth, grabbing a few ice cubes and dropping it in, letting it melt then handing it back to her.

"You let her drink coffee?" I question and his head snaps back to look at me.

"Yeah," he shrugs grabbing milk from the fridge and filling up the bowl with the strawberries and bananas. "I mean I know they give that whole stunts your growth crap but I have been drinking coffee since I was tiny and look at me," he holds his hands out and doing a spin. "Plus she likes it and if she wants some every now and again I'm not going to tell her no," he informs me putting some sugar in the bowl and taking the spoon Lily offers before both take a bit.

"Stand up real quick Lily," he tells her and she stands up holding the spoon in her mouth. "You need to go potty?" he asks, and I chuckle at his word choice. _Potty_, Lucas doesn't seem like the type to use the word potty.

"No," she shakes her head, her little curls bouncing all over.

"Why don't you try for me?" he lifts her off the counter and pulls out her spoon.

"Otay," she agrees, grabbing hold of his hand.

"I'll be right back," he informs me, walking out of the room leaving me standing a little awkwardly.

_Buzzz!_

The vibrating of my back pocket making me jump, reaching behind me and grabbing my phone seeing a text.

'_Are we talking yet? I don't like you being mad at me.'_

It's a text from Michael and I frown some. We haven't talked in a few days, not since our last talk where he told me about his date like I cared. We normally don't stay mad at each other long and even now I'm not mad. I have just been so caught up with everything going on the last few days that texting him or calling him has slipped my mind. I guess it's true what they say about out of site out of mind. I never would have thought someone who I consider my best friend and someone I talked to and hung out with everyday would slowly become someone I talked to _maybe_ once a week or so.

'_I miss you'_

I send back not at all sure why. Not like I have to tell him that, he is my best friend, well I guess technically Clay's but still mine in the same. It's hard to have someone hang out with you and your family and go on vacations with you and them not become a close friend.

'_I miss you too. I talked to Clay earlier and he said he was pissed you were at home and he had school. You ok?'_

'_Fine just taking care of a friend's little sister.'_

'_What kind of 'friend'?' _

Is his reply back and I somewhat want to growl at that. He is snooping and odds are good he is asking because Clay made a comment about it all and he knows I won't tell him so he just sends in his back up.

"Book I did it!" Lily squeals jumping up and down as she skips into the room. "I potty all by myself!"

"Awesome Cupcake," I slide my phone back in my pocket choosing to ignore Michael right now. If Clay has something to say I would rather him just say it instead of asking Michael to ask, that's messed up.

"Hey," I look up to see Lucas walking back into the room, drying his hands on his shirt. "I need to go change and get ready for school, you mind watching her while I do?"

"Sure," I shrug figuring I'm watching her today anyway.

"K, I'll be right back. Lily finish you breakfast," he tells her and she nods skipping over to the counter and reaching for the bowl.

"I got that baby girl," I walk over before she spills it all over her pajama shirt. It's cute; it's a white shirt that looks like one of those you get on vacation. You know where you get a picture of the beach and air brushed name, or so and so forever, best friends, those type of shirts. Well this one has like normal a sunset, beach setting and Lily in fancy cursive air brushed at the top and then on the sleeve in small writing there is the name _'Karen' _and the air brush saying _I love you Cupcake_.

"Book!" Lily tugs on my hand pulling me into the living room. "I hungry."

"Sorry Cupcake," I apologize walking behind her and sitting her bowl on the coffee table. She takes the spoon in her mouth making sounds of enjoyment as she swallows and like she seems to do a lot hum. It's always the same hum, something I don't know but she hums it.

"OK…" I look over my shoulder to see Lucas walking back into the room. His hair wet from probably the quickest shower in the history of the world and dressed. He looks good, hell went does he not but he looks real good in his jeans that hang loose on his hips and his gray polo shirt, his hair is going way to many ways but it looks good, even though I'm sure he ran his towel through his hair and walked out it has that whole model thing going. "So I don't know what you have planned today but this should have everything you need," he tells me sitting the diaper bag by my feet. "Her stroller is in my car."

"Ok," I watch as he lays down an outfit next to the bag.

"Up," he tugs Lily's hand as she stands up, hands going over her head. "She can eat pretty much anything but apples make her break out in a rash," he tells me, pulling her air brush shirt over her head and tossing it on the sofa. "She can have apples if they are cooked but just regular fresh apples bother her."

"Ok no apples got it."

"I know I told you before but she is sensitive with the wipes. She has enough in her bag but if some reason she runs out there is a rag in there, run it under warm water and gentle clean her and you can throw the rag away, we have enough but like I said you should be ok with wipes," he tells me as he is kneeled down in front of Lily, taking a blue jean material dress and pulling it on her, and buttoning it all the way to the top. "Oh she drinks milk but can drink really anything but she isn't too crazy about juice."

"To tight," Lily makes a face when he goes to tighten her red belt that is looped through a few loops on her dress.

"Sorry Princess," he apologized, loosening it up. "Umm…oh naps. She has been not sleeping to well the last few days so she might get tired. If so she is easy, keep her in her stroller and she will just go straight to sleep. If she does don't wake her up. She can be real cranky."

"Ok," I laugh watching as he sits her on the table and pulls on her red socks and black shoes. "Is it ok if I take her to the mall?"

"Yeah that's fine but I give warning she likes the mall. You take her at your own will," he chuckles as he fastens up her shoes. "Red or blue?' he holds up two colored bows.

"I want…." She squints her eyes and chews on her finger as she thinks. "Red!"

"Thought so," he grins and I again watch in amazement as he gently brushes her hair, and pulls a small portion to the side before tying the bow in. "All done."

"I look pretty?" she does a spin for him making me smile.

"Gorgeous," he smiles pushing a kiss to her forehead. "Now finish eating," he slides the bowl close to her and she starts eating again. "Brooke…" he looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't mind watching her?" he questions standing up and dropping on the couch close to me.

"It's fine Lucas, I told you that," I give him a smile, trying to ignore when his arms drops over the back of the couch and his fingers play with a strand of my hair.

"I'm sorry I have been such an ass to you lately," he apologizes, dropping my hair and running his hands over his face. "I'm just completely sleep deprived I guess and I know that's not an excuse but I just-"

"It's fine," I cut him off giving him a reassuring smile. "It's not like I have been the easiest person to get along with either."

"I really do appreciate you helping me out."

"It's no problem Lucas," I give his leg a pat. "I like hanging with Lily, I don't have a sister so she is like my little toy. I can't wait to take her shopping."

"Oh right," he stands up like something just dawned on him, grabbing his wallet from next to the diaper bag and pulling out his debit card. "Here."

"Oh no Lucas I'm didn't mean that. I-"

"Brooke shut up," he laughs taking my hand and putting the card in it. "You are taking care of her so whatever she wants just go ahead and get it as long as it's pretty reasonable. I mean don't go buying ponies or anything but clothes and stuff."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke really, Lily doesn't really get to go shopping often so just get her whatever. Plus it's my dad's account and anything to drive him nuts is a bonus for me," he smirks making me laugh a little.

"I don't want you in trouble."

"Please," he rolls his eyes. "I won't so don't worry. So whatever ya'll want go ahead and just go ahead and get whatever you get for the party tonight on there too."

"Lucas there is no way I can do that. I mean Clay is wanting to throw this, he has already given me money," I tell him not at all feeling comfortable taking his money.

"Then you keep what he gave you," he shrugs. "Just take it Brooke."

"Are you sure?" I question still hesitant on this.

"Positive," he smiles and when he smiles I can't help but smile. There is just something about it.

"Lukie!" Lily squeals and he jerks his head from looking at me and back to her. "You eat," she wiggles on the floor for him to sit.

"Oh right," he sits down next to her.

"Open!" she takes the spoon of strawberries and bananas and shoving it in his mouth.

"Mmm that's good," he chews and opens his mouth for another bite.

"Swaldo," she points at him and he does with a chuckle. "Oops!" her eyes widen when she sees some milk spill on the floor. "I sorry," she freaks taking her little hand and trying to get it up.

"It's ok…" Lucas tells her but she shakes her head as she takes off out of the room. "Lily!" he calls on his way to stand up but her little feet come back into the room, toilet paper in hand and dapping the spot that didn't call for that much paper.

"I didn't mean too," her little eyes water with tears as she scrubs. "He be mad," her little hand moves faster and faster on the milk, actually causing more of a mess as the toilet paper starts to rip apart, leaving little white pieces.

"Lily…" Lucas grabs her hand and I see the worry spread over him when she flinches back from him. "Princess…" his tone is completely soothing as he takes the toilet paper from her hand.

"I didn't mean to," she whispers to him, her bottom lip trembling. "Don't tell. I don't want to go to Aunt Leah's."

"You're not!" he tells her quickly yanking her small frame into him. "Oh Princess you're not going anywhere."

"He be mad," she cries in his arms, her little arms wrapping around his neck. "I sorry Lukie."

"No one is going to tell," he kisses the side of her hand, his hand running up and down her back. "I promise."

"Pinkie," she pulls back, her face wet from tears and her trembling hand lifting up.

"Pinkie," Lucas lets out a hurt smile, taking her little pinkie and wrapping it around his bigger one.

"You know," I slowly stand up, their heads looking over at me. "My mom taught me the best way to clean up a mess is with vinegar," I randomly state, kneeling down next to them.

"What dat?" Lily sniffles, wiping her tears away.

"Well it's this clear stuff that smells funny, but it cleans it up and you can't even tell," I wave my hand around making her let out a shaky smile.

"We have dat?" she looks over at Lucas.

"We might, I'll go check," he slowly stands up releasing Lily's hand as he heads out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I spill things a lot," she sniffles again, wiggling her little nose to stop from crying.

"It's ok Cupcake," I brush a curl behind her ear. "I spill things _all_ the time," I exaggerate the word all. "Just this morning I spilled coffee all over my brother."

"Really?" she rubs the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, my big brother, Clay, goes 'Brooke it's a good thing I love you because you are such a klutz,'" I quote my brother making her giggle.

"Lukie says it's ok to spill things, that I little so it's just an accident," she hiccups her voice finally coming back.

"Exactly, look how big I am," I wave my hand up and down my body. "And I still have accidents, so it's ok baby girl," I take by finger wiping her last tear that was lingering on her cheek.

"I knew we had some," Lucas comes back into the room, bottle in hand and a towel.

"Thank you sir," I take it. "Smell that?" I hold the bottle up to Lily's face and she might just make the most adorable disgusted look I have ever seen.

"Funny," she scrunches up her face.

"I know," I laugh pouring a little on the towel. "It smells funny but gets the smell of milk up, you don't want it to sour," I say like she has any idea of what I'm talking about. "And before you know it," I scrub the floor until the spot is cleared.

"It all gone!" Lily's eyes as she gets real close to the once stained floor. "Lukie it magic?" she squints looking closer.

"I didn't know that worked," Lucas himself looked a little shocked.

"Yeah Clay I swear has a closet somewhere full of this stuff with all the stuff I spill," I say looking at the bottle making Lucas laugh.

"Clay get mad?" Lily looks up at me and I shake my head no.

"Clay tells me that if it can be wiped up, sweep up or vacuumed not to fret, there are so much more thing to worry about," I quote the line I heard so much growing up.

"I tink I like him," Lily nods pretty pleased with her decisions on that.

"I tink I like him too," I laugh at her words, tossing a glance over at a smiling Lucas. He really does have an amazing smile, when he shows it.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… that one!" Lily points out the outfit we were looking at. We have already got the stuff for the party. I very easily bought the alcohol never realizing that with a baby the question your age less and more you're parenting skills. I was asked how I could be partying with such a young child, Lily flipped her hair out of her face looking completely disgusted and informed the woman that she was not a child, she was a big girl because her <em>Lukie<em> told her so.

I laughed; the older woman looked completely taken back by her statement and just rang up the items and shoved my card back at me before scoffing as we walked out. I very much enjoyed it.

However now we are at the mall and shopping because I'm sorry I'm not going to the mall and not shop. All growing up I couldn't just buy what I wanted and now I can and even though I have something for tonight I could still use something for school or I don't know something.

"You sure?" I look at the gray and white flowing shirt she picked out. It's really cute, has a layered neckline and looks to be see through so I will need a matching tank top but I don't know if I would look good in something like this. It looks like something someone with huge boobs would wear and I don't have that.

"Yeah," Lily licked her lips, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Well if you say," I lift her up in my arms and walk into the dressing room, sitting her on the small bench as I try it on.

"What dat?" She points at the scar on my lower back that my shirtless body revealed.

"I was in a car accident," I tell her pulling the shirt over my head, looking in the mirror to see that I will most definitely need a tank top. The shirt doesn't even seem to cover up my bra.

"Lukie in car accident," she tells me flipping through the clothes and handing me another shirt I had picked out. "I wike dis," she tells me and I take off the white gray top and slip on the tight fitting red top.

"Was he ok?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror, I like this top, makes my chest look bigger then it is and that's a major plus.

"No," she answers and I spin on my feet to see her in the pile of clothes looking at them. "He didn't come home to me for a few days," she tells me but her voice seems almost like she didn't understand, it's not hurt or upset that he was seriously hurt but it was like she was mad he left her for awhile. "I don't remember but he said he missed me."

"Yeah," I kneel down in front of her figuring anything that is long ago she doesn't remember much of. She is only two, I doubt she remembers much. "Lily who…" I pause for a second. "Who is Karen?"

"I don't know," she shrugs chewing on her bottom lip.

"Where is your mommy Lily? Do you know?" I ask the whereabouts of Lucas's mom being stuck in my head since I have met him. I've never seen her, heard him speak of her or anyone for that matter. I assume those pictures I saw earlier were here and if so she is gorgeous, so where is she? But I also know pumping a two year old for questions is wrong and Lucas would tear me a new one if he knew, especially if it has something to do with that whole room thing earlier.

"She's an angel," she looks at me and my heart drops to my stomach. "Lukie said she the most beautiful angel of the sky," she grins thinking that her mom being an angel is the best news to ever hear.

"I bet," I run my hand through her hair, wishing I never asked, I shouldn't have asked. "Do you want to get you something now?" I question not so much for getting new clothes.

"Really?" her eyes widen with a big grin filling up her entire face.

"Yup," I sweep her up in my arms, and grabbing my purse. "You like strawberries right?"

"Pink berry?" her smile grows.

"Yup pink berry," I laugh opening the door and heading out of the store. "I know something I think you might really like."

* * *

><p>"I lub this Book," Lily babbles against her straw of her strawberry banana smoothie.<p>

"I thought you might," I laugh sipping on mine as we walk through the mall.

"What dat?" Lily points at the _Bath and Body Works_ store.

"It's a store that smells good," I roll her stroller around and head that way. "I actually need something here so good find. You're the best."

"I know," she sings out making me laugh.

"Hmm…" I pop open some body wash and taking a smell. "Do you like that?" I hold it up to Lily.

"No," she waves it away, wiggling out of her stroller and looking at the bottles in front of her. Only being able to reach the first two rows. "Pink berry!" she cheers excited, grabbing one with a strawberry on the front.

"Hmm…" I pop the lid taking a smell. "That smells sweet, like you," I squat down by her, holding it to her little button nose.

"I tink I like that."

"How about we get it for you?" I look at her and her eyes widen.

"I have big girl stuff?" she asks and I nod.

"You said Lukie said you're a big girl right?" I ask reading the back making sure it doesn't have any of those keep away from children labels.

"Right," she nods.

"Well big girls get big girl stuff," I drop the strawberry bath gel into the basket.

"What about this?" she holds up some mango chapstick. "It smells yummy."

"Put it in," I hold the basket towards her and she drops it in and so the start of a fun lotion, gel, shampoo starting day begins.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Lily does a twirl in her little dress we just picked out.<p>

"Gorgeous," I sit watching as she does a spin in her dress looking in the mirror. "Oh look who it is," I grin seeing my phone ringing, _'Lucas_' flashing over the screen. "I'm stealing your sister, you can have Clay," I say as soon as I answer.

"_Umm…I don't know if that's a fair deal,_" he chuckles.

"It is! She is so much fun! We went shopping and got some clothes, and then we went and got smoothies and this stuff for when she showers. I checked and made sure it was ok for her age and it is! Now we are getting her a dress," I ramble into the phone, him laughing at me the whole time.

"_I feel like you are spoiling her._"

"But I don't have a little sister, I just have Clay and I don't like shopping with him," I grumble.

"_Well then I guess I don't need to ask if she is being good huh?_"

"Of course not she is fantastic!" I tell him honestly thinking that the day so far has been amazing. I didn't think babysitting could be this fun but I seriously love it.

"_Ok good, that's good,_" I can all but picture him scratching his brow. For someone so secretive and mysterious he is very easy to read.

"Of course it's good," I lean back against the wall, Lily still doing her twirls. "Lily's in good hands you don't have to worry."

"_I know I wasn't worried, I didn't think you couldn't take care of her. I wasn't checking up on you,_" he tells me quickly but I know he is lying. Of course he was checking up on me I'm not stupid. Just like all those parents who call while out to _check_ to see if their child is behaving, everyone knows it's to check on the babysitter; make sure their child was in safe company. Plus I know Lucas doesn't leave her often so I'm more surprised he hasn't called twenty times to check on her.

"Mmhmm…" I grab Lily's stuff and put it on my arm, strapping her back in her stroller. "Oh I was wondering what is your number?"

"_Well we are talking so don't you have it?_"

"No dumbsh-" I look down at a happy Lily slurping on her smoothie. "shoe."

"_Dumbshoe?_" he laughs at me and I roll my eyes.

"What is your basketball number?"

"_Three, why?_"

"Just wondering," I shrug, strolling Lily out of the dressing room and paying for what we bought.

"_Ok? You aren't doing something weird with my little sister right? No piercings or some shit? I have seen those people at the shops with the guns and needles things. The pop it in their ears and the baby cries and…and I don't like when Lily cries got it._"

"Lucas," I laugh shaking my head. "Chill dude, why would you assume me asking for your number would mean I'm getting her ears pierced?"

"_I don't know, I don't know how you think clearly,_" he informs me and I just choose to ignore that statement.

"She will return back to you with no extra holes in her. I can't promise I won't get her a tattoo."

"_Brooke that is not funny!_"

"What? I have a tattoo," I shrug not thinking they're that big of a deal.

"_Really?_" I hear the curiosity in his voice. "_Where?_"

"I am not telling you that," I stop in the middle of the mall, hand on hip.

"_You're no fun._"

"You're so stupid," I roll my eyes and start pushing again.

"_You are still bringing Lily tonight right? To my game?_"

"Of course, I was just kidding earlier I'm not going to kidnap her."

"_I know I just like knowing where she is that's all. But umm…I have to go, bell just rang but I'm glad she is being good. Tell her I love her and to be good and I'll see ya'll later._"

"Not a problem," I smile down at the girl kicking her feet around. His so easy love with her is refreshing. Lucas doesn't seem like the type to say I love you but I have yet been around him and her where he hadn't said it at least once to her. "See ya later Luke, bye," I close my phone slipping it back in my pocket. "Big brother said hi and that he loves you," I squat down next to the stroller.

"I love him too," she giggles sucking on her straw. "He my Prince you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Yup," she nods pushing her hair out of her face. "I his Princess, he calls me that, so he my Prince. Like in Snow White."

"You know I think big brother is probably the best Prince ever," I tap her nose with a smile.

"You tink?" she uses the line she uses all the time that makes me laugh.

"Yup, I do tink," I shake my head pushing her stroller to head towards the car and head back to Lucas's house.

* * *

><p>"You tink Lukie will like it?" Lily looks down at her shirt we had made before the game.<p>

"I think he will love it," I promise, lifting her out of the car and placing her on my hip. "He will think you are the cutest cheerleader ever," I tell her and she nods happy with that.

"Brooke…" I hear looking over my shoulder to see Felix walking towards me. "Hey," he smiles and I offer one back. "I didn't see you at school today."

"Yeah I skipped, had some stuff to do and told Lucas I would watch Lily," I bounce the baby on my hip and Felix moves his attention to her.

"I didn't know you and Lucas were friends," he looks almost bothered by that factor.

"Well I mean…" I pause a second not sure how I want to answer that one but when my gaze drops to Lucas by the gym talking to Theresa I chose just to leave it up in the air. "You ready for the game?"

"Yup," he gets a smile crossing his face again. "Are you ready to spend the night hanging out with me?"

"Cocky much?" I raise my brow with a small grin.

"Just enough," he winks slinging his bag over his shoulder. "But I have to go warm up; I want to be in good shape for this game. I kind of have a bet with a pretty girl and I _really_ want to win."

"Well you better go then," I wave my hand towards the gym. "Because from looks of last game you will definitely need it."

"I knew you were watching me," he smirks and honestly I didn't. I didn't pay much attention to him at all but I wouldn't say that, I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings or anything so I just give him a shrug. "Well make sure to watch me tonight," he touches my jaw and gives me a wink before walking off.

"Felix is cute right?" I look down at Lily who has her face scrunched up. "I mean he isn't terrible."

"Lukie cute," she tells me and I let out a laugh. "He the cutest like me."

"Not the answer I needed Cupcake," I switch her to my other hip and push the stroller towards the gym. We aren't halfway there before I see Lucas roll his eyes at something Theresa says and a look that begs to get out of whatever he is talking about and just because I love to screw with Theresa I send in the only girl who can hold his attention. "Hey," I put Lily on the ground, sitting next to her. "You see Lukie?" I question and her little eyes scan around.

"No," she moves her head around and I turn her head and point. "I don't wike her!" she growls her little hands tightening by her side.

"Go show Lukie your outfit," I pat her bottom and she looks at me almost nervously. "What?"

"She don't wike me," she bites her bottom lip sad. "She don't wike me talking to Lukie."

"Who cares?" I smile not at all caring what Theresa likes or doesn't and not at all happy she lets Lily know that. Lily is two, Theresa is what eighteen? You don't compete with a two year old and what I learn so far she won't ever have Lucas pick her over his Lily. "Go on, Lukie I know has missed you today."

"You tink?" she tilts her head to the side squinting at me and I nod.

"See if you can scare him, be really, really quiet and grab his leg saying guess who," I smile making her smile.

"I can do dat," she spins on her little shoes slowly tip toeing towards Lucas as I follow behind.

"Lucas that is bullshit!" I hear Theresa yell and debate if I should let Lily get in the middle of their argument. "You have known all week and now decide you just can't, because of that…that…"

"Watch your next word Theresa," he warns and I see anger fly all over him by whatever she was about to say.

"You promised," she whines making me roll my eyes.

"No I didn't, I said we would talk and we did and that's-" he stops his words when Lily's little arms wrap about his leg, squealing, "Guess who?"

"I don't know," he chuckles looking down at her, her little face grinning up at him. "Maybe my Princess?" he questions her smile only growing.

"It is me!" she squeals jumping up and down excited.

"I thought it might," he smiles down at her and I watch Theresa scoff before spinning on her feet and stomping away from him.

"Sorry we interrupted," I nod my head at the fuming blonde.

"I'm not, that conversation was annoying me," he admits, giving me a wink before bending down to look at Lily. "Well look at you."

"You lub it?" She does a twirl in the outfit we made her. It's not that big of a deal just a pink shirt, because she loves pink, with the number three on the back, cut and tied on the sides and '_Scott_' written at the top. Then we got a matching black and pink cheerleading skirt and a pink ribbon to match. It took about an hour and a half to do the paint and glitter and tying but to see how excited Lily was I would make her a million more.

"I do _lub_ it," he gives a nod looking her over. "I think everyone now knows your mine," he winks making her giggle.

"Everybody know that silly," she giggles more licking her top lip. "Oh Lukie!" she squeals right in his face making her flinch back some. "I forgot!" she runs over to the stroller and grabbing her smoothie. "Try dis!" she shoves it in his mouth before he can even comment. "Lukie it pink berry in a cup!" she grins big.

"That is very good," he wipes his lips from the drink.

"She kinda likes them," I wave my hand around, Lucas picking her up and sitting her on his hip. "She has kind of had four today," I bite my bottom lip nervous with his reaction.

"You are sucker for her," he chuckles. "But it's all healthy so it's ok," he shrugs taking another sip when Lily offers. "And they are pretty good."

"Right?" I throw my hands up finally glad someone agrees. "Clay doesn't believe me when I say its heaven in your mouth."

"Huh," he chuckles wiping his bottom lip. "I wonder what else is heaven in your mouth?" he teases and my face turns a bright red I'm sure.

"Lucas!" I shriek slapping his arm making him laugh more. "I have helped you today so be nice!"

"Yes because from what I can tell today was such a chore. I mean you skipped school and shopped all day and played dress up with my sister."

"I know it was so much fun," I gush again making him laugh.

"Well thanks again Brooke, I really mean it," he gives me a genuine smile that makes my heart flutter a second.

"Anytime," I shrug making the mistake of locking my eyes onto his and for a second I swear I can see what he is thinking but as soon as I do he drops the gaze and starts to hand Lily back to me.

"I have to go warm up," he adjusts. "I'll umm...see ya'll after the game."

"Yeah," I nod.

"Be good Princess, enjoy your pink berry in a cup," he kisses her head and my heart tightens in my chest at how close he is.

"Yeah," he shakes his head, walking passed us and to the locker room, still tossing a glance over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door.

"Ugh," I growl a little slinging Lily's bag over my shoulder. "Come on Lily, let's find a seat," I move towards the bleacher hating whatever Lucas and I just had…again.

* * *

><p>As I warm up I can't help but let my eyes wonder over to Brooke. She looks good like always. Has on a pair of nicely tight jeans tucked into a pair of black boots that hit just below her knee, a tan flow top and like most games Clay's jacket. I notice she wears it a lot, I think maybe even more then he does, but it fits her nice. Of course it swallows her and I wonder if mine would fit better, though I'm taller than Clay I'm not as built and I think mine would fit better.<p>

I can't really fight the smile that tugs on my lips as I watch Lily talk so animatedly with her. Her little hands are flying all around her head and her eyes will get real big about something that makes Brooke throw her head back laughing. I can only imagine what their conversation is about and in this moment I realize why I trust her so much with Lily. Even with just knowing her a few weeks she is just so natural with Lily and really seems to listen to what she is saying. Sometimes Lily will ramble about nothing but Brooke is always listening and hanging onto every word even when I'm not even sure Lily is speaking words.

Her gentle side this morning was something I didn't expect either. The way she talked to Lily, helped her feel better about her little accident and I admit Lily has a lot of them. I think it's because her body gets ahead of her little mind and she just starts going and before you know it she has slipped spilling something, knocked something off a stand and broke a vase that cost way too much but it really doesn't bother me. Because when those big gorgeous eyes look at me and that little lip trembles I know I can't be mad at her, which just confuses me how my father can be so furious all the time.

"Scott!" I lift my head from Brooke to see Felix running towards me.

"Yeah?" I don't really hide my irritation so well only because I saw him talking to Brooke earlier, I saw him laughing and giving her looks that made her blush and it really made my skin crawl.

"The party tonight you're going right?" He questions.

"No," I tell him catching the ball and slinging it towards the hoop.

"What? You aren't going? I thought you and Davis were new buddies or some shit."

"I have things going on tonight," I offer him not much more. Truth is I wish I could go I wanted to go but my plans went down the crapper when I realized I had to take care of Lily tonight, yeah Felix wouldn't understand that.

"Dude you are seriously becoming like a nun," he informs me and I catch the ball turning to look at him confused.

"How the hell am I a nun?"

"Because all you do lately is ball, school and stay at home. Hell Theresa throws herself at you and you just completely dismiss it and Theresa is the definition of fucking hot," he informs me and I can't help the noise of disgust that creeps passed my lips.

"What is your point?"

"My point is your becoming _soft_," he shrugs. "What I'm saying is that you should just get whatever the hell you want out of your system and become Lucas again. I mean I need my wing man at parties," he slaps his hand to my back with an annoying grin.

"Why do you need a wing man?" I question going back to warming up. "Aren't you trying to get with Davis's sister?" I ask trying not to show how that thought makes me want to hurl.

"Trying to get with her doesn't mean I'm _dating_ her. I mean yeah she is good to look at," he turns his gaze to Brooke who is tossing a giggling Lily in her arms. "But it's not like I'm seriously interested in her."

"So you are just trying to fuck her and be done?" I send a glare at him. "Dude that is fucked up!"

"What is it about me screwing with Brooke that has you so tweaked? I mean I know she is your little babysitter or whatever but what? You want to fuck her or something? Because if so you can just have her when I'm done" he shrugs and I feel the rage fly all over me.

"She is Clay's sister, your friend that alone should tell you not to do that shit," I inform him, ignoring the piece in my head yelling hypocrite but again its different for me, if I could explain it I would but Felix's doings are so different.

"Brooke is like new meat man," he starts to explain and I take the ball in my hand and throwing it at Nathan, hearing the loud smack of it flying past his head and slamming into the wall. "No one has gotten her here yet and the guys are starting to notice her. If it's not me it's going to be someone else and hell why not let it be me?" he justifies himself with that and I don't even respond just sling the ball once again at the basket. "Plus it's not like she won't enjoy her time."

"She is a good girl Felix," I growl, tossing a glance over at him. "She isn't like your sluts and it's really fucked up what you're doing."

"Why do you care?"

"Because she is my friend!" I choose to believe that is the only reason. "She is my friend and I don't like people messing with my friends. So again just leave her alone," I tell him, locking eyes on him and my whole body feeling like its tightens up.

"She is a big girl Lucas, whatever she wants to happen will happen and I'm not really going to tell her no if she is offering," he shrugs before spinning away and walking off.

"Jackass," I grumble pulling back and slamming the ball forward.

* * *

><p>"And up!" I toss Lily in the air and catch her again as she giggles.<p>

"I love up!" she tells me as I go again.

"I know you do Cupcake," I do it again before settling her back on my hip. Today was a good day, a fun day and though I'm excited for the party tonight I'm a little upset the game is over and I don't get to spend more time with Lily. When she is around its like everything is so carefree and I like that feeling, like I live in a world of innocence again and everything else isn't complicated.

The guys won, not shocked and also not surprised when Felix scored the final shot. I could see the smug look of happiness with the fact he did so well. I also didn't miss that when the ball left his hands, the wink he threw at me.

I guess I should be happy or something, I mean I smiled back shaking my head but I'm really not as into it as he seems to be. He is nice yes, he is attractive and funny but I just really don't care. I have had the funny guy, the attractive guy and the guy with the nice eyes before and it leads nowhere and I don't want to do that again. I can look at Felix and know what he wants, I knew the moment he approached me and I know he talked to Lucas about me because of Lucas's weird protective crap he pulled and then the glances he would toss at me every time he and Felix talked during the game.

I want to say it's a side of jealousy, that when he would catch the ball and throw a lot harder to Felix then the rest of his team was because in a way his mind wanted to hurt him. That the flinch of pain that flickered in his eyes every time he caught it was just a glimpse that Lucas didn't like what he was trying. That he didn't like Felix trying to hit on _me_, because secretly in a way he wants me.

I only let that thought linger a moment, I mean I know he said he _wanted_ me but I don't know what that means. He is so hot and cold with his feelings I can't keep up but I know it's not a good sign that I would rather play his little game then Felix's any day. Yet at the same time I like I _know_ what Felix is after, Lucas I really don't have a clue.

"I watch Nemo tonight," Lily's voice trails into my thoughts. "Lukie say we watch it," she tells me.

"He is?" I look at her and she nods.

"He said he likes the missing fish more than princesses and lovey dovey shit," she informs me and I slam my hand to her mouth as a few people's heads turn to look at her word choice.

"Shoes," I tell them. "She said she has princess shoes," I try to play off but they all give me a questionable look. "Look she is two alright?" I toss my hand up in the air and they turn around whispering things. "That a bad word baby girl; can't really say it."

"I know dat," she giggles, brushing a curl from her face. "I just telling you what Lukie said."

"Right," I laugh shaking my head. "Well we need to tell Lukie not to say those words anymore."

"What words?" My heart races at just his voice spinning to see Lucas standing there with a grin.

"Well your little Lily just said…" I pause looking around to see who is paying attention.

"Shit," Lily answers for me and I slap my hand to my face as the heads once again turn.

"Oh really?" he chuckles reaching for sister and I hand her over. "You said shit huh?"

"I was just telling her what you said," she shrugs, placing her hand on his shoulder and running her hand back and forth. "Lukie you need shower, you smell funny," she scrunches up her face.

"Do I really smell that bad?" He questions tossing a glance over me and I shake my head no. He doesn't smell, not really, well he does but not bad. He more smells like someone who has been working hard and broke a sweat, not bad just not his normal Lucas smell.

"Yes," Lily nods her head, reaching back for me. "I want Book, she smells better."

"Well fine then," he hands her back and I laugh a little at his hurt expression. "To think we were going to have ice cream."

"Ice cream?" her head perks up to look at him and he nods. "Pink berry?"

"Pink berry," he chuckles, reaching over and fixing a piece of hair that was in her face, pinning back into her bow.

"I love pink berry Book," she tells me licking her lips.

"I know you do," I grin.

"Brooke you mind carrying her to the car for me? I have some stuff I have to carry plus apparently I smell."

"Yeah sure," I shrug, adjusting Lily on my hip. "I have some stuff in your car anyway."

"Ok cool," he grabs his bag off the ground and I ignore when he places his hand on my lower back leading me towards his car. "So you get everything you need for the party?" he asks as we walk.

"Yup," I nod, watching him unlock his car and opening the back. "You're coming right?" I ask putting Lily in her car seat and walk around to see Lucas loading his stuff in the car.

"Umm…no," he rubs the back of his neck lifting his head to look at me.

"Oh," I don't think I do to well hiding my disappointment with that one.

"I mean I wanted to," he tells me quickly. "I mean of course I wanted too," his tone is a little different as he takes a step towards me.

"Its fine," I shrug like I don't care.

"Brooke…" his hand slides up under Clay's jacket, making my skin burn at his touch.

"Yeah?" I run my finger tips slowly up and down his arm, my body quivering when he brings me closer to him.

"You know I wanted to come," he drops his head down to look in my eyes. "I planned on it but I have Lily…" he trails off and I don't know why I forgot about that. Of course he can't come, he almost missed school today because he had to watch her so that makes complete since why he couldn't come.

"It's whatever," I tell him as if I didn't want him there. "I just thought Clay wanted you there," I go to take a step back but his hand tightens on my side.

"Why don't you just say _you_ want me to be there?" he questions, his thumb stroking my side making my whole body quiver.

"Because I don't," I let out a laugh like it's the most absurd thing ever.

"You are a terrible liar," he chuckles.

"Your eyes twitches when you lie," I randomly state and he just laughs more.

"You're too much Brooke Davis you know that?" he questions, pushing his finger under my chin and lifting my head to look at him. "You want me there," he says and again I shake my head no. "You do and sooner or later you just going to have to stop fighting that," he drops his hands and taking a step back, my body quickly missing his warmth. "Thanks for watching Lily today," he slams his trunk. "Have fun at the party just be careful ok?"

"Ok," I answer in a low voice almost afraid to speak, afraid of what I might say and what he might read off me. I don't like him reading me so well, its quiet annoying.

"Bye Brooke," he pauses at his door, looking at me almost waiting for me to say something and I guess after a moment of realizing I'm not climbs into his car and pulling off.

"B!" I hear snapping my head to see Clay on the other side of the parking lot. "There you are, get your ass in the car, I need a shower before tonight."

"Right," I shake my head of Lucas thoughts, walking over and climbing into the car.

"You have a good day?" he asks as he cranks the car.

"Yeah," I wrap his jacket around me, taking in the warmth. "It was a good day," confusing. I want to add, a confusing day, confusing last few minutes but so far it has been good and really hoping the party tonight makes it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you all for the reviews! Ya'll gave me so many last chapter I loved it! Let's keep it going my loves and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Hate it, love it, want Lucas to just strip Brooke and threw her on the nearest bed whatever, you know I enjoy!<strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The music is blasting through the entire house and the drinks are flowing. Everyone is crammed in the living room where Clay and I had recently removed our coffee table and anything else that might be in the way. Looking around the sea of people in _my_ house I realize something.

I'm completely pathetic.

Of all the people here, the ones smiling and dancing and saying hello to me as they pass by I realized that I only know all of maybe ten people. Yes of course I know most in passing or have heard of them at school but I couldn't tell you a thing about them and I know they could probably not tell you my name, probably just know me as _Clay's sister_, I've always been that person.

"Brooke…" a hand slides along my back giving me a shiver.

"Oh, hey Felix," I grip his hand pulling it off my hip. Another thing I realized is Felix drinks, a lot. He also has had his tongue shoved down half the girls in the room and has now decided to notice my presences here. I mean even though it is my damn house.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," the glazed look in his eye making them seem a little more fake.

"Mhmm, I bet," I mumble against the rim of my cup.

"Well I'm glad I found you," he slurs, stepping closer, his arm again sliding along my backside. "So how about that bet? I mean I did win."

"Yup, looks like you did," I agree, keeping my eyes locked on the room and not the drunken jackoff next to me. "But I don't think the terms were fair because you see I didn't know you had a girlfriend and I don't move in on other peoples' territory."

"I have no girlfriend," his body straightens up looking at me.

"Oh I thought she was," I nod my head to the blonde in the corner who had spent the first half of the night giggling at everything he said. "Or maybe I am wrong and it's that one," I cut my eyes to the brunette girl who had his attention just a few moments before walking over to me.

"Oh so you are jealous?" he, I believe tries to smirk at me but with his drunken state only gives a goofy grin.

"Not even a little," I cut my eyes finally over at him before looking back at the crowd. "Felix why don't we just be honest for a second?" I turn to look at him.

"Ok let's be honest," he lets his finger slip under my shirt and run along my skirt, my skirt that _Lucas_ picked out for me at the beginning of the week.

"You don't want me, not _really_," I grab his hand, his eyes lifting to look at me confused. "You just want to _fuck _me and not speak to me again," I keep my voice sugar sweet making him even more confused. But see I'm not stupid, I may look stupid but I'm not and I have watched him shove his tongue down girls' throats all night. Least Lucas's game is better where _if_ he is with other girls he doesn't do it in my face. He keeps up a good mystery side where even if he doesn't make me think he really does want me in a way. Felix just screws around with what he wants and comes to me like I will forget it. Almost like those girls who know their boyfriends are cheating but still fake a smile and keep him around, I'm not that girl.

"Why would you get that impression, I'm talking to you now."

"Yes but I also haven't given you any and on top of that I never was going to," I shrug. Yeah maybe at first he seemed cute and sweet but his entire game went completely out the window when he got drunk. I know it may seem I'm being mean, hell I let Lucas flirt with that girl in front of me and not say anything but with Felix its different. Lucas, I to a point have _some_ feelings for. Even if it's more friendly than anything but I do feel something but Felix not even a little.

Lucas touches me, even a gentle graze and all I think about is that day in his room and I want to jump at him again. He gives me a smirk or a smile and I get tingly just from that but Felix does it's almost annoying. I noticed that too tonight. He winks or grins or even says hi and I almost cringe and I think because he reminds me to much of someone I knew back home. His look, his attitude all of it makes my mind travel back home and to _him, _that being the case the poor guy didn't stand a chance, even if he was the best looking guy in the world and had the smoothest lines.

"You know you were less of a _bitch_ yesterday," his lip flares looking at me and my blood boils.

"Do not call me that," I clinch my hands by my side.

"Whatever Brooke," he jerks back from me. "You probably would have been a lousy fuck anyway," he hisses and heads back into the group of people. And if I'm honest, for a second that stung a little.

* * *

><p>"Lukie!" Lily squeals running around the house. "I don't want a bath!"<p>

"Lily you have to have one," I follow behind her, my long legs making up for her little ones and steps. "You're dirty," I say and her little body comes to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I am _not_ dirty," she spins on her little feet, hands planted on her hips and a look of complete disgust.

"Fine Lily," I throw the towel down. "If you don't want a bath well I'm not fighting with you," I don't mean to be as harsh as I did but I'm exhausted. I'm a senior in high school and feel like I have a child, a child that isn't mine and even if I love Lily doing it all by myself sometimes is just hard. Then fighting with her for her not to listen doesn't make it any better.

Walking passed her I head back into the living room and dropping down on the couch. I don't hear anything for awhile, no talking, no voices or yelling just complete silence and I have never been happier. I wish my life for a day was just like this and completely mute so I didn't have to be told to do something, told to hurry up or move faster, that my grades this time weren't good enough or anything; to me this would be amazing.

"Lukie," I crack my eyes open to see Lily standing there, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes Lily," I run my hand over my face, let out a frustrated sigh. It's not because of her; I'm not upset with her just with everything in general.

"I put my towel in the bathroom," she sways side to side. "I also got Ruby and put her in there," she tells me and I frown slowly standing up and walking over to her. "I ready for my bath now, I be good."

"Oh Princess," I bend down on one knee to look at her. "You're always good."

"I don't want you mad at me," her bottom lips trembles.

"I'm not mad," I brush a curl back. "I'm just very tired."

"I sorry," she dives in my arms, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"It's ok," I stand up holding her. "Let's go get you clean and we will watch a movie," I head towards the bathroom, extremely glad she isn't fighting me anymore. Why little kids think bathing is so terrible is beyond me.

"Lukie my soap!" her head perks off my shoulder to look at me. "My pink berry soap! Don't forget Book got it."

"Right," I spin back towards the many bags of stuff Brooke got her, digging through to find all the strawberry soap and lotion and some shower hair gel stuff. "You are spoiled," I mumble looking at everything.

I can't believe all the stuff Brooke got her. Now I have nothing against it because like I told her I _hate_ shopping. So being I hate it so much I chose to make our shopping trips few and far between. So whenever Lily needs something and Brooke wants to take her fine by me, saves me the annoyance of the mall. However I do have to give it to Brooke she doesn't even really know Lily yet everything she got screams Lily. From all her strawberry stuff to the clothes and the little hair stuff and even the new shoes. She is so good I might even let her do my Christmas shopping, oh I like that idea.

I do wonder what she is doing. If she is having fun and if Felix is being a jackass and bothering her.

"Ugh!" I groan for thinking about him bothering her. Why can't he just leave her the hell alone? Why can't she just get out of my damn head?

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we are going to sit down and enjoy the movie and in a little while we are going to sleep in <em>our own<em> bed," I make more than clear. The past week Lily has not been sleeping in her bed, she has been in mine or on the couch. Normally it's alright but Lily tosses and turns _all_ night, and though she will sleep amazing I wake up about a million times, have a sore back or neck and all I want is one night in my bed alone.

"Ok Lukie," she agrees, after my little pissy mood earlier she has pretty much agreed to most I have said. I think she thinks I'm upset with her and she hates when I'm upset, especially if she thinks it's at her.

"Ok, let's watch this movie," I drop down on the couch, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over us. Reaching over I grab the changer to settle in for a relaxing night until a pound on the door interrupts.

"Lukie!" Lily squeals, leaning up over the couch. "Somebody at door."

"Yeah," I groan throwing myself off the couch. "Stay right here Princess," I sit the changer down and head towards the front door, completely shocked by who is on the other side. "Brooke?" I raise my brow at the girl shivering in the cold.

"Uh...Hey Lucas," she gives an uncomfortable smile.

"What are you doing here?" I question a little confused.

"I don't know," she shrugs. She looks really good, I can't lie. Her hair looks to have been perfectly curled earlier has now dropped to a small wave, her make up like always looks flawless and her outfit looks just as amazing on her as I had thought. The short white skirt showing off those amazing legs I always find myself staring at and the top making a cleavage line that makes even my body shiver. God I love her body.

"Is the party over? I mean it's only like ten," I lean back to see the clock by the door.

"Oh no it's not over, I…well I was board and just you know went for a drive," she explains, and I can tell she feels uncomfortable almost like she wants to be here but at the same time wish she didn't.

"And you ended up here?"

"Well everyone I know is at the party and I really, really don't want to be there," she lets out a dry laugh, her eyes sparkling like they had just recently been filled with tears.

"Brooke, are you ok?" I take a step towards her, her whole body seeming to shake a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, just cold. I mean why is it so cold outside? Isn't it like September? I thought it doesn't get cold until like November or something, at least not this cold."

"Brooke you're rambling," I chuckle leaning against the door frame.

"I brought ice cream," she holds up a bag, like she thinks she needs to bring something to hang out here.

"Ice cream!" Lily squeal makes me flitch, I need to talk to her about that. However Brooke just laughs as we listen to the little footsteps take off. "Book!" there it goes again.

"Lily," Brooke kneels down with her arms open for a hug.

"You look _sooo_ pretty," Lily looks her over, her little hand playing with one of Brooke's curls.

"Thank you Cupcake," she smiles. "Guess what I brought you?"

"Ice cream!" she pumps her little fist in the air. "What kind?" her eyes widen with joy.

"Pink berry," Brooke grins and Lily of course flips out.

"Lukie! We have pink berry!" she looks into the bag excited. "Let's go!" she grabs both our hands and pulling us in the house, I know Brooke welcoming the warmth. "We are watching a movie and now we have pink berry!"

"Lily, you and Brooke go get some ice cream and I'll be right back alright?" I look down at her and she nods letting go of my hand and watching her tug Brooke towards the kitchen.

Heading the steps to my room, I quickly grab what is lying on my bed and move back down the stairs to find a very happy Lily talking to a very smiling Brooke.

"Here," I put my jacket over her bare shoulders. "This should keep you a little warmer."

"Thanks Lucas," she looks up at me, her hazel eyes sparkling up at me. Sliding her arms into my sleeves, I give her sides a small squeeze before walking over to get some ice cream. I feel her looking at me, even with my back to her I feel it and I know there is a smile tugging on those gorgeous lips of hers. Tossing a glance over my shoulder I get confirmation on two things one there was a smile just like I thought and second Brooke Davis does looks better in my clothes.

* * *

><p>I feel stupid sitting here on the couch with Lucas, on a Friday night, a party at my house and his little sister on my side. Yet when I toss a glance over to see Lucas nodding to a very animated story Lily is telling him I'm not even a little annoyed and that makes me feel even stupider.<p>

"And dat really happened," Lily smacks her ice cream in her mouth.

"I believe you," Lucas nods, sliding down a little more in the couch.

"You should, it happened," she tells him again before turning her head to look at me, a serious look on her little face. "Book…"

"Lil…" I turn to look at her, a giggle escaping her little mouth.

"I like you," she informs me, taking another bite of her ice cream. "I glad Lukie likes you," she says looking back at her ice cream and Lucas lets out an awkward cough.

"I like you too Lily," I tuck a curl behind her ear, ignoring the Lucas comment.

"Dat good," she seems pleased, taking a spoon full of her ice cream. "Lukie look at dis berry!" her eyes widen at a huge strawberry in her ice cream.

"I know it's almost as big as you," he teases and Lily scoffs making me laugh.

"I bigger, I a big girl, Book says so," she tells him in a matter-fact tone. "We buy big girl stuff."

"You do realize you created a monster right?" Lucas looks up at me and I scoff much like Lily.

"As if."

"You have! She asked me earlier if she could wear make-up. How does she is even know what make-up is?"

"Because I bought make-up and she asked if she could have some. I of course explained she was already gorgeous and didn't need it but also would have to ask big brother," I shrug that being the entire story.

"Well she can't ever wear make-up," he crosses his arms over his chest like the idea is completely out of the question.

"I have make-up!" Lily growls, slapping her little hands in her lap. "I told you that it's orange! I a big girl Lucas!"

"Did she just call you Lucas?" I raise my brow knowing since I have known Lucas and Lily she has always called him _Lukie_.

"Yeah, I become Lucas when she is pissed," he shrugs running a hand through his blonde hair. "But that is chapstick Lily, not really make-up," he informs her watching her little lip tremble.

"I a big girl," her big beautiful eyes swimming with tears. "Book…" she pushes her bowl from her lap and crawls into mine. "I a big girl," she sniffles burying her body into mine.

"You are a big girl Cupcake," I stroke her hair. "Nice job Lucas," I glare at him and he rolls his eyes.

"She is only doing it because you baby her, she knows that shit doesn't fly with me," he scuffs leaning back into the couch, his eyes staying on the crying girl. "It won't work Lily," he informs her, a big sob coming from her mouth. "Lil…" he reaches to rub her back but she just curls more into me.

"Shh it's ok," I promise kissing the top of her head and sending a glare over at Lucas.

"Lily, Princess don't cry," Lucas hard demeanor crumbling. "I didn't mean it…"

"You tink I a big girl," she sniffles, lifting her head to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"The biggest ever," he exaggerates. "I mean if there was a girl bigger then big it would be you," and I laugh at how much that didn't make since.

"And I wear make-up?" she asks pointing at her chapstick on the table.

"Yes," he slowly nods looking at the stick then back at her. "Make-up for a big girl, but only if you still love me?" he pouts his lower lip.

"Oh Lukie," I see the relief wash over him as she climbs out of my lap and over to her. "Don't be sad, I love you the mostest!" she hugs him tight.

"Well I love you the _mostest_ too my big girl,"

* * *

><p>"Night Cupcake," I kiss the side of Lily's head, brushing a few strands of hair back from her face.<p>

"Night Princess, love you," Lucas leans down kissing her head and looking down at her. He is thinking I can tell, I don't know what but he is and then he shakes his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her sheet over her body, switching on the night light and we head out of the room.

I walk a few steps ahead of him as I hear the door shut and I feel Lucas moving behind me, his heavy steps behind my soft quiet ones. Tossing a glance over my shoulder I bite my lip with the look on his face, he has that sneaky grin back and it slightly makes me nervous with what he might be thinking.

"Lucas no," I squeal, taking off down the hall trying to get to the stairs, the fear of him tickling me like this morning racing through my head.

"Brooke…" He calls chasing after me, his speed way faster than mine and him being so much more graceful he quickly catches up and pins me up against the wall. I only being two steps away from the stairs; damn my not staying in shape.

"Lucas please…" I beg, his hands gripping my wrist by my head as I stand trapped. Him being a good three or four inches taller than me, tilting his head down to meet my eyes. "Don't tickle me…" I whisper, my heart racing as he looks at me. "I don't like it," I whine and he of course laughs at me.

"You're so cute," he grins with his normal line.

"Why do you always do that?" I question, my heart racing as his finger tips stroke my cheek.

"Do what?" he questions, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Always tell me I'm cute, I don't want to be cute," I inform him and he lets out a small laugh.

"Then what do you want to be?"

"I don't know not cute, cute is like a puppy," I tell him not even sure why we are having this conversation.

"How about…" he trails off his hand that held my wrist running down my arm, "Sexy?" he raises his brow leaning down and putting his mouth right against my ear, sending chills all over, "You like that word better?" his hand slides down and slow slips under my shirt, stroking my stomach. "Gorgeous, amazing? Pick any word and I can use it to describe you," he pulls back looking at me. "Why are you here Brooke?" he questions, his lips inches from mine.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly, not at all sure why I left the party and came here.

"Yeah you do," he takes a step closer to me, his body pushed against mine as I stand pinned against the wall.

"I know…" I swallow hard, clinging my hands onto the material of his shirt. I think it was the Felix thing, or the not knowing anyone thing or everything. I really don't know, just know I got in my car, drove and ended up here.

"I'm not doing it first this time," he whispers letting his lips hover over mine. "If you want it _you_ have to do it."

"I don't want it," I lie, feeling a chill run down my back as his finger still strokes my skin.

"You sure?" he takes another step closer, his hand sliding to my neck and his thumb rubbing up and down my throat.

"I-" I go to answer swallowing hard when his eyes lock onto mine.

"You?" he tilts his head to the side, his mouth moving to over my neck but not touching it, just letting his warm breath graze over it."What?"

"I don't want it," I swallow the dry lump in my throat, his head lifting to look me in the eyes.

"Fine," his hands drop from my body and he takes a step back. "Then you don't want it," he shrugs, spinning on his feet away from me and I feel like I don't even have control over my body when my hand flies up to grab his.

"I…I don't…I mean I shouldn't…" I stammer, pulling him back towards me, his free hand resting by my head as I lean against the wall. "I mean…"

"You mean?" he takes a step closer, his hands framing over my face. "Huh?" he kisses the corner of my mouth and down my jaw, nipping at that skin.

"I umm…" I bite hard on my bottom lip as he starts sucking on my neck. "Lucas I…mmm…" I get lost with my words when he clamps on my neck before his warm tongue runs over the spot. "I can't think with you doing that…" I admit running my hand through his hair, as his other hand slips in the back pockets of my skirt.

"I tried to leave…" he points out, switching over to the other side of my neck.

"I know…" I swallow hard. "I know you did."

"And _you_ stopped me," he reminds me and again I nod.

"Yeah, yeah I did that…I wanted to stop you. I mean I…ugh!" I growl at my own confusion and he laughs a little.

"But last time you ran," he slides up to my ear, his hand giving my backside a squeeze making my body arch into his. "Are you going to run this time?" he asks and I shake my head no, gasping when his knee comes up pushing apart my legs. "Why did you run last time?"

"Because you were with me one night and all over that girl the next," I confess, knowing it wasn't jealousy. I mean I wasn't jealous I would have to care a lot to be jealous and I don't care that much.

"I told you I didn't want her," he bites my earlobe, my body tingling all over.

"I don't play that game," I tell him knowing I don't play that we hook up, you hook up with her or her or her or any other girl on his list. To me even if it's casual if they are with me they aren't doing it with other people.

"Then we won't play it," he pulls back to look at me, his eye daring me to do it. Daring me to close the gap that is separating us and I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I look at him. "We will do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I raise my brow and he nods with a sneaky smile. I like that; I like the idea of being in charge of it all. Yet I know from personal experience that it doesn't always stay like that, no matter who you say is picking the shots or saying what is going on the order of power will pass back and forth between the two before someone finally gets hurt.

"Whatever you want," his hand glides up between my legs making me shiver.

"Lucas…" I bite hard on my bottom lip when his fingers graze over the thin material of my panties.

"Brooke…" he nips on my earlobe.

"Please…" I beg wiggling my hips towards his hands.

"Please what?" he teases, pushing his body harder against me. "I can't really do anything if you don't tell me what," he pulls back to look at me, a smirk plastered across his gorgeous face.

"Bastard," I growl, slamming my lips against his and biting hard on his lower lip making him grunt.

"You won't get your way doing that," his informs me before shoving his tongue passed my lips. His hand is still between my legs, his tongue is wrestling with mine and with his warm, strong body pushed against mine all I know is if he doesn't really touch me soon I might lose it.

"No…" I whimper against his lips when he goes to remove his hand. "Please Lucas…" he pulls back from our kiss my whole body missing his warmth. "Please touch me," I beg and watch how his normal smirk drops into a gentle smile. I normally don't beg, don't think I am someone who begs for sex because I'm not but I haven't been touched in _so_ _long_ and the feelings I admit of wanting this guy is slowly starting to just boil over everywhere and I can't help it anymore.

"Ok," he grins, slipping his hands down my backside, yanking me up in his arms and I let out a squeal. "You're cute," he recovers his smirk as he carries me down his hall and his bedroom. Ignoring my eye roll as he slams his lips back against mine and kicks shut his door shut.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe all the reviews last chapter…<em>

_Wow…Hoped you all enjoyed this one as much!_

_Review…_


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate my life," Lucas groans slamming his head against the headrest.

"Oh Lukie," I tease, rolling my head to the side to look at him. "It's ok."

"No its not," his head snaps over to look at me, his face so serious I really try not to laugh. "This is not funny!"

"I know…I know I'm sorry," I bite my lip before laughing again. "It's ok," I reach over resting my hand on his leg making him jerk.

"Don't touch me!" he freaks almost falling off the bed.

"Why?"

"Well because you can get rid of your problem like that I can't!" he informs me and I can't stop the laughter that breaks out. I tried to hold it back, I swear I did but this whole scenario is just too much for me not to laugh. I swear it's the story of my life.

_His skin feels like fire under my cold hands, the way his hot tongue flicks along the bite mark he caused makes my body tingle in a way it hasn't in months and the feel of his hips rocking against mine is making him want to remove those damn jeans that are separating us_

"_Lucas…" I groan, wrapping my legs around his waist, feeling his want pressing against me. My nails dig deep into the hot flesh making him hiss in my ear and my god the things his mouth has been doing. I feel like he is just completely teasing me and it makes him an even bigger asshole, an asshole I want inside me but an asshole. "Please…" I clench my teeth tight when his hand slips under my skirt and moving my thong to the side._

"_Brooke…" he hisses when I bite down onto his neck, his pulse point throbbing under my tongue. Wiggling my hips towards his hand I feel his finger graze over me and my body shudders. How the hell am I shuddering over a graze? A graze? God I want to feel him._

"_Uhh…" my body arches into his him when he slowly, almost painfully slow, slides one of his fingers into me. Pumping it back in and out of me, he trails a line of kisses down my neck, between my breast and along my shirt covered stomach, my breath becomes heavy as slowly slides my shirt up revealing my small stomach. He runs his tongue down my stomach, over my navel and towards the top of my skirt, his hand still moving between my thighs. _

_Sliding my skirt up my hips, now becoming just a strip of bunched up clothing around my waist his mouth continues its descend and I think I might lose it. He does one _slow_ lick, running his tongue over me, around his fingers as they still do their own work of pleasure. My eyes slam shut, throwing my head back into his pillow as he lifts one of my legs over to rest on his shoulder opening me just a little bit more._

"_Mmm…" I suck my bottom lip, biting down until it becomes sore. "Lucas…" I grip my fingers through his hair, sucking in a breath when he inserts a second finger, his mouth sucking hard, his tongue and finger feeling as if wrestling for control over my aching body. "Oh god," I feel my muscles clutch around him, my hips buckle and my body arches pushing his fingers just that much further in me._

_Panting hard, I feel the waves of pleasure wash over me as my body loses all energy. My heart races in my chest, my breath running in and out of me, his mouth making its way slowly back up my body, reaching my ear. _

"_You taste good," he smirks, nipping my earlobe and I blush, sliding my leg up and tangling around his. "Brooke…" he groans in my shoulder as I slip my hand down his body and slipping into the front of his jeans. I can feel his hardness though his boxers and my mine races when I grip around him._

_This isn't going to work. _

_My heart races but this time with nerves when I slowly stroke him, realizing quickly just how __big__he actually is. There is no way in hell that will fit inside of me. Though I've been with guys before, only a few but none were like __this__. Even my first time didn't hurt that bad because of how not endowed he was but Lucas…Shit!_

"_Brooke…" he thrusts his body against me, his breath racing fast along my neck as I stroke him back and forth, slowly gripping and releasing. His hand yanks onto my chin and catching my mouth with his, my hand speeding up as he nips at my bottom lips. _

"_Lukie?" the little voice trails into the dark room, Lucas flying off me and off the bed mumbling a shit._

The entire moment was pretty much ruined when the little strawberry blonde rushed over to him. Saying she was sorry she scared him and kissing the top of his head thinking he was hurt. Lucas for the first time I've ever known him wasn't at all pleased with his little sister.

They got into a small argument with Lucas informing her that she couldn't get out of bed without him, he had warned her about that time a thousand times and she was going to get herself hurt.

I know he wasn't really angry with her, he was more out of breath and frustrated with the tightness that was still in his pants but then Lily started cry saying she was sorry, she woke up and he wasn't there and she got scared. It took all of ten seconds for Lucas to crumble, his anger vanishing and he swept her in his arms, resting her on the bed and within seconds she was back to sleep.

I guess she really does sleep better with her big brother around.

"Hey Lucas," I look down at Lily asleep and back at him.

"What?" he growls, lifting the pillow that was covering him from his lap and sending a colorful choice of words at his _friend_.

"Come…" I stand up from the bed and his head snaps up.

"What?" his eyes widen.

"Oh!" my hand flies to my mouth. "Wrong choice of words," I giggle, reaching for his hand and loving the warmth from it. God I swear he is like a damn fire all the time and I love it. "I meant come with me," I pull him off the bed and tug him towards the closed door.

"Where we going?"

"To _relieve _you," I smirk, pushing open the bathroom door.

"Brooke Davis," he kinks a brow as I shut the door. "You are something else, not at all as I once thought."

"Most people say that about me," I lean against the bathroom sink, slipping my fingers in his pant loops and pulling him against me. "Hmm…" I pout looking down.

"Well that is not a reaction I normally get from girls," he looks a little taken back by my comment and I laugh again.

"No, I just meant that looks like you don't need my help anymore," he drops his gaze and curses. "You think…" I slid up on the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist and drawing him close. "We could get you back in the mood?" I whisper across his lips, my nose grazing across his.

"I swear to god I hope so," he drops his mouth down to my neck and my body goes nuts.

"Lucas…" I moan sinking my nails in his neck making him hiss. His hand creeps up under my shirt and his thumb flickers over the bottom of my bra and I grow a little nervous.

My body isn't really up to par with the girls he has been with and there are certain parts of my body I'm extremely self-conscious of and that is definitely one of them. I mean I have a body, I'm not flat or anything like that but I have…_things _about myself I'm not too proud to show off and as soon as the removal of my shirt happens he will realize that.

"Lucas…" my eyes open to realize I'm in a very well lit bathroom and not a dark bedroom. "Lucas wait…" I grab his hand pulling it from under my shirt.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks quickly, a worry of something flashing over him.

"Nothing, nothing," I run my hand through my ones curled hair. "It's just…" I feel completely dumb. How was it thirty minutes ago I was fine with him taking me in his bed for the rest of the night but all of a sudden nervous. I mean I brought him in here, I told him I was going to relieve his problem but I kind of thought it was just going to be that. Me relieving _him_, not us actually having sex in his bathroom yet I can't tell him that.

I can't really admit I feel like my body is almost hidden in the dark, I can't tell him that yes I've been with a guy before but we were either drunk, in the dark or sadly I kept myself pretty much clothed. Plus that guy was aware of me, of things; things I don't know if I want explaining to Lucas. I can't tell him that the fear of someone like _him_ seeing me naked in clear light scares me. I've been with a Lucas before and my ego really hasn't recovered from it, from what happened and I definitely never thought it would come back making me feel like this again but it has and now I'm nervous.

"Just what?" he shows actual concern and that's something new. I normally don't get concern but he will think I'm stupid and childish and pathetic and everything he isn't.

"I-" I go to confess that I'm nervous until the scream of Lily cuts me off.

"Lily," he darts from the bathroom, quickly leaving me alone as I let out a sigh of relief. "Princess…" he moves on the bed as I follow into the bedroom, standing quietly at the bathroom door.

"No I good!" she screams, her little body flipping all over the bed. "I good! Lukie say I was good!" she cries over and over.

"Lily, baby girl it's ok, it's ok," he pulls her into his arms.

"Lukie?" her eyes open, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah Princess," he sends her a gentle smile, pushing her hair from sticking to her wet face.

"Lukie I been good," she tells him, her bottom lips trembling. "Tell him dat," her voice starts to break. "I don't want to go to Aunt Leah's."

"No, no Princess," he pulls her shaking body into him. "It was just a bad dream, you aren't going anywhere. I promise baby girl you are staying right here with me."

"I be de best Lukie I promise," she wipes her little button nose. "I take my bath and won't make any more messes," she looks so determine that I can see the happiness yet fear run all through Lucas.

"Why don't we go get you some milk?" he suggests, knocking away her tears with the back of his finger.

"Ok," her body still seeming to tremble as he lifts her from the bed.

"Lucas," I finally speak and his head snaps over to me almost as if he forgot I was there. I think that happens a lot when Lily is upset or hurt its almost like the whole world disappears around him and it's just him and her, I honestly like that side of Lucas more, wish more people saw it.

"Oh Brooke," he looks at Lily in his arms then back at me. "I-"

"I was just going to offer to take Lily downstairs," I tell him walking over towards them. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something and you sleep some," I suggest knowing he doesn't sleep much.

"You don't have to do that," he tells me, Lily sniffling in his arms.

"I know," I slowly take Lily, glad she doesn't object. "But you're tired and I get enough sleep," I bounce Lily in my arms, she quickly snuggling against me, biting on her finger. "So just rest a little while," I lean up kissing his cheek. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

"Oh ok," he agrees a small smile playing on his face. "I mean if you're sure?"

"I am," I give him a smile. "No worries," I give his side a squeeze walking into the hall and shutting the door behind me.

"What we doing Book?" Lily hiccups in my arms.

"We are going to watch a movie and get some milk," I tell her walking down the dark hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where is Lukie?" her body twists to look over my shoulder. "Is he mad at me?" her head flies off my shoulder, her bottom lip quivering. "I say sorry," she wiggles in my arms. "I don't want him mad."

"Lily, sweetie," I struggle to keep a hold on her when she jerks around. "Cupcake stop," I tighten my grip.

"I say sorry _Brooke_!" she snaps, the first real time she uses my real name, a flashback of Lucas's words going through my head.

"_Yeah, I become Lucas when she is pissed."_

Is Lily mad at me? What would I have done to make her mad?

"Lukie," she whines, wiggling more.

"Lily," I sit her on the counter, her little eyes pooling with tears. "Sweetheart Lukie isn't mad, Lukie just sleepy," I tell her, knocking the tear in the corner of her eye.

"He not mad I got out of bed?" she sniffles and I quickly shake my head no.

"He isn't even a little. I just told him to sleep so we could hang out," I give her a smile and she starts to grin. "Can we hang out? Is that ok with you?"

"Yes," her perfect smile comes into full view. "Lily _lub_ Book," she wraps her little arms tight around my neck.

"Book loves Lily," I wrap my arms around her little body and pick her up in my arms. "Come on," I grab her sippy cup from the fridge. "Let's go watch a movie," I shut the fridge door with my foot and head into the living room.

* * *

><p>Watching the end of The Little Mermaid run across the screen I look to see Lily has fallen back asleep. Her little arms are curled around her puppy's neck along with an old worn blanket covering her. She looks so peaceful sleeping but she is so not. I don't get what her nightmare was about, I don't get why she was crying about being good or who this Leah person is but something bothers this little girl. Something bothers her so much that she can't sleep, that when she does she wakes up in a sweat and crying and why she is so scared to mess up. There is something I don't understand at all.<p>

"She back asleep?" I jerk my head up to see Lucas shuffling his feet into the living room.

"Yeah, what are you doing up?" I question figuring he would be in a deep sleep by now.

"I couldn't sleep," he drops down on the floor next to the couch, pushing Lily's hair from her face. "I should probably move her back to her bed but I know she will just end back up in mine before the night is over," he lets out a dry laugh, rubbing his tired eyes.

"She doesn't sleep well?"

"To sleep well would mean she actually slept," he leaned against the couch. "She doesn't sleep through the night anymore. Normally takes about an hour nap and is wide awake forever before dosing off again for a little longer."

"Why doesn't she sleep?" I question slowly, not wanting to push anything.

"She just doesn't anymore, I think she is afraid one day she will wake up and I won't be here," he shrugs, his eyes never leaving the little girl. "So she stays awake as long as she can and I have to be there when she falls asleep if I'm not then she cries until I come to her."

"What about your games? Or I don't know your life? I mean you are in high school so you are going to do what you want to do and go to parties and I don't know have fun," I point out thinking it would be crazy having that life. I mean I love Lily I do but she isn't his kid.

"I don't really party that much anymore," he confesses. "I mean every now and then maybe but not often and with my games they don't normally run _that_ late so she just stays up until I get home."

"What about college?" I ask, knowing my questioning is about to run thin. Lucas is very private and just because we are…whatever we are doesn't mean he wants to tell me all his life drama.

"I don't know if I'm going to go to college," he admits, his tone dropping to a low voice almost like I was going to scold him for saying that. "If I do then it will just be one where I can live at home and be with Lily. She needs me," his gaze lingers on the little girl a little longer before giving a nod, almost like he just in that moment convinced himself of that decision. "I'm going to put her in my room," he slowly lifts her in his arms. "I'll be right back," he says before walking out of the room with her, returning not a few moments later. "Hey," he walks around the couch I'm on.

"Hey," I give a small smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. I don't know really where we are right now. I mean we were yanking clothes off a little while ago and now we are casually sitting on the couch? I'm confused.

"You're thinking," he states as he drops down next to me, his arm hanging across the back of the couch.

"I'm a girl, I'm always thinking," I inform him and he lets out a chuckle.

"Well," he slides closer, lifting my chin to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" he kisses the corner of my mouth, trailing a line across my jaw and to my neck.

"You," I confess spinning my body and sliding myself into his lap.

"Yeah?" His teeth nip that spot on my neck, quickly finding that spot he found earlier. "What about me?" his hands travel to grip tight onto my bare thighs, my skirt rising up once again.

"That-" my words get cut off when his mouth covers over it, his tongue pushing to part my lips. "Wait," I pull back, breathing heavy. "Wait a second," my hand gentle covers over his mouth knowing I will not be able to talk when he is using that thing.

"What?" he turns his head, kissing my palm and slipping my thumb in his mouth, slowly biting down.

"What are we doing Lucas?" I ask, my eyes focusing on him working his tongue around my finger, my body tingling at the thought of the feeling that tongue and mouth had given me a little while before.

"What do you mean?" he lets go of my thumb, his brow creasing.

"Is this something that just we are doing? I mean are we telling people? Is it a secret? Am I the only one?" my mind races with so many questions about what is going on.

"What do you want Brooke?" he rests his head against the back of the couch looking at me.

"I don't want people knowing," I admit, losing my thinking for a second at his hands tracing patterns on my thighs.

"Ok…"

"It's just…" I trail off feeling like I need to explain or something. Which is probably stupid being as you know he doesn't want people knowing.

"Just what?" he takes one hand, tucking some hair back from my face.

"It's just we aren't together and I get that," I tell him quickly not wanting him to freak out. "But I don't want people saying things because of what I'm doing. What I do in my spare time with who I want to do it with is no one's business and I don't want to be judge by it."

"I get that," he slowly nods. "My reputation wouldn't get affected but I know yours would."

"Exactly," I agree. "It's just my place in this school so far has been unknown really and I don't want it to go from unknown to slut and every guy thinks he gets a turn," I wave my hand around, watching something flicker in his eyes, the normal pale blue turning gray.

"No matter what is happening Brooke no guy will think to say that to you," he informs me, his jaw clenching. "I'm not going to let anyone say a damn thing to you and if some guy like _Felix_ tries I will take care of it," he tells me and I can't help but smile.

"Is Lucas Scott protective of me?" I tease and he just shrugs like its nothing. "I think I might like that," I smile leaning down and capturing his lips with mine for a brief kiss.

"It's whatever," he grumbles and I let out a giggle. "Clay," he randomly states and I look at him confused. "He is another reason not to say anything. I'm taller than him but he would definitely kick my ass and I can't say I would blame him."

"Clay can never know," I freak a little at the thought. "God I don't think he even knows I've ever had sex."

"Seriously?" he quirks a brow.

"Yes!" I tell him like he is stupid. "I'm his sweet _innocent_ little sister. He probably thinks even if I have a baby I'm still a virgin."

"But you're not right?" he questions. "A virgin I mean?"

"Oh…" I suck my bottom lip. "No, no I'm not."

"Yeah," he shrugs it off. "Me neither," he jokes and I break out laughing.

"Lucas your stupid," I shake my head. "But still you know for a fact you will never think Lily has had sex."

"Hell no she won't have sex!" he freaks. "She is two!"

"Not forever Lukie and hate to break it to you but she is going to be gorgeous."

"I'll cut off his junk if he touches my baby sister," his nostrils flare like that is actually in danger of happening at some point soon.

"You know I think Clay has said that exact line before," I tease, enjoying his face flush.

"Well we won't tell because I very much enjoy mine," he says and again I laugh.

"Yeah I think I might enjoy it too," I smirk, the idea of _actually_ feeling _him_, making me tingle all over. "But there can't be anyone else Lucas," I tell him seriously. "If there is a moment you want out and want someone else just tell me ok? Don't sneak behind my back with it, I hate liars."

"Don't worry," his warm breath rushes over my face as he leans forward. "There won't be," he captures my lips back with his, a feeling of trust washing through me. I don't trust people often and trusting Lucas might be the worst decision of my life but I want to, I want him. I'm not really sure what since of the world I want him but I do, in some since I really do.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe how many I got last chapter but here is the new one! <em>

_I'm loving that you all are loving this story! Makes me happy!_

_Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

'_Where are you at?_'

My text from Quinn read but I really didn't choice to care that much. I know I was supposed to meet her at lunch because we were supposed to go over a quiz I bombed but at this exact moment I didn't care. With Lucas's hands hiking up the skirt I had worn that day and his mouth completely assaulting my neck I didn't really care what anyone was wanting at that moment.

"Lucas…." I fist my hand through his blonde locks, his body positioned between my legs as I sat on some old wooden table in the janitor's closet. "Lucas, baby we- we have to go," I tell him, digging my nails into his neck making his hiss in my neck.

"We have a little longer," he pulls away from my neck, his lips completely swollen and his mouth again slamming back into mine. "At least five more minutes," his hands slide up under my skirt and grip the sides of my panties.

"We can't," I grab onto his wrist to stop him. "As much as I wish we could and trust me I do," my body quivers just at the thought and feelings he sent my body through this weekend. "But we don't have time."

"Stupid school," he grumbles taking a step back from me, my body missing the warmth of him pressed against me. "It sucks."

"I know, you poor baby," I tease, sliding off the desk and fixing my skirt and top. "Do I have a mark?" I tilt my head to the side, knowing having to explain that to Quinn and Clay would be a little difficult.

"No, but if you want one I can give you one," he smirks taking a step forward and placing his hands on my hips.

"Down boy," I push my hand to his chest and he chuckles. "Ok, let's make you look normal," I run my hands to fix his hair.

"Normal as in not trying to fuck my girl in the closet?" he raises a brow and I blush a little.

"Like I would ever let you get that far," I joke, adjusting his shirt and collar. "Now don't you look cute?"

"You're cute," he grins, leaning in kissing me one last time.

"Ok, now I have to go meet up with Quinn. Try to contain the urge of jumping me in public," I smirk and he lets out a deep chuckle.

"Oh whatever, I know you completely ogle me when I'm in gym. Don't try to fight it Brooke, I've seen it."

"You sure you aren't seeing someone else? Like I don't know, Theresa or the million other little underclassmen who would dream of being with, _the_ Lucas Scott?"

"Well clearly you should feel honored," his cocky grin making me roll my eyes.

"I'm ignoring you now," I grab my bag off the ground and slide passed him. "See you in gym," I wink, turning the handle and sliding out of the room before Lucas can make another move. Tossing a glance around the hallway, I see a teacher walk into his classroom and when it was clear gave the closet door a knock before skipping down the hall to my locker. I hear the open and closing of the room I just walked out of and the heavy footsteps down the hall.

Rounding the corner I went over to my dark blue locker and spun the dial before popping it open. The day was slowly starting to drag on and I wished it over. I hate days like this, days when you roll out of bed to find a downpour outside and you get completely soaked on your way into the school. Plus this morning I got a text from my parents saying they wouldn't be returning until Thursday and that kinda sucked. I knew that they were working hard to have us keep the life we have slowly grown use to but I missed them, I was use to them being around more.

"Jesus!" I jump when I shut my locker to find someone standing by me. "Damn it Felix, you scared the hell out of me," I place my hand to my heart hoping to slow down the racing.

"Sorry," he frowns a little and I just adjust my bag on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," I shake my head, sliding passed him and heading towards the lunchroom.

"Where are you going?" he catches up, him falling instep with me.

"Lunch," I answer simply not getting why he is around me. I honestly don't care to talk to the guy, not after he was a drunken ass and called me a _bitch_. I hate that word.

"That's cool," he looks down at the ground, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Oh thrilling," I turn the corner, thanking the lunchroom for being right there so I can get away from this awkward walk.

"Brooke…" Felix grabs my wrist when I spin in the room, mind already set to take off and disappear in the group of people.

"What Felix?" I pull my arm away and cross them over my chest. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry about this weekend. I was drinking and didn't mean to come across as an ass," he apologizes and I really can't tell if he is being sincere or not, but honestly I don't care.

"Well apology accepted, see ya," I spin back around but again he jumps in front of me cutting me off.

"Brooke come on, I'm being serious here," his eyes seeming to be pleading.

"Felix…" I roll my head back, looking to my right to see Lucas and Clay sitting at a table across the way. Everyone around them are having some laugh about something, but I see Lucas's eyes locked on me and when he nods his head at Clay, my brother looks over his shoulder at me and I see his eyes darken. I know that look; it's not a good look.

"Remember when we skipped class? That was fun right? I mean we just kinda hung out," he reminds me and I turn my head back to look at him.

"Yes Felix it was fun, but it wasn't fun having you being a jackass to me and then calling me a bitch for no reason," my tone being a lot harsher then I meant to. It's just the whole thing really annoyed me, again not because I had any sort of thing for Felix but because it really struck and old nerve I thought I had gotten over.

"Can we start over?" he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "You know like Friday didn't happen?"

"Fine," I answer quickly when I see Clay slowly left from his seat and start walking over to us. "We can start over, it didn't happen but Felix I really need to go."

"See ya later then? Maybe hang out in gym or something?" he offers when I slowly start backing away.

"I don't know Felix, I'll think about it ok?" I give him only the thing I could thing to offer and he let out a disappointed nod before slowly walking back out of the lunchroom. "Crap," my back slams into what feels like a brick wall and my body jerks forward, a strong arm wrapping around my waist to keep me from falling down.

"What was he wanting?" I cringe slightly at the harsh tone, turning to look into his dark eyes.

"Oh just saying hello," I play it off with a shrug and smile. "You finish lunch already?"

"Brooke…" he growls, his eyes burning into mine that I fidget.

"Bubba don't look at me like that, it creeps me out," I tease but his lip just twitches up proving his isn't amused. "Clay," I frown shaking my head. "It was just a talk, no big deal. I can take care of myself," I remind him but know it's no use.

Sunday I was on the phone with Quinn and telling her all about what had gone on with Felix. She thought he was cute and sweet but then saw how drunk he was and said after she saw us talking I disappeared for the rest of the night and she was worried. Well I told her I just went and hung out at the beach because I didn't want to be around anyone because Felix had become a huge asshole. I wasn't going to tell her really what I did. She wouldn't understand and even if I love and trust my best friend more than anything, Lucas and I decided not to tell anyone and she counted as someone.

However after about twenty minutes of her yelling at me going at night to a beach alone she calmed down and I told her everything. From the small bet, to the things he said, to him getting drunk, making out with half the girls there and coming to me and calling me a bitch. See I didn't know big brother was coming up to ask me what I wanted for dinner and he heard everything.

Big brother was pissed.

He made a promise a long time back after _him_, that he would never let anyone hurt me again or talk to me like that I think it just sent him over the edge and any friendship they might have had quickly vanished.

"It's my job to take care of you," he informs me and I just look down not wanting to argue with him. "Now come on," he slides his arm over my shoulder. "You're going to eat with me; I don't want any more tools bothering you."

"Clay, I'm supposed to meet with Quinn," I tell him, slipping my arm around his waist. "I have to go over a quiz."

"Yeah well we will just have Quinn come over here," his eyes scan around the room, spotting my friend and nodding her head towards us. "Because I want you with me, got it?" he looks down at me, the mood and the tone he gives I know that it will just be easier to listen.

"I'm fine," I tell him one last time as we walk.

"Didn't think you weren't," he looks down, kissing the top of my head. "I just like to feel all big and tough sometimes. Let me have my moment," he jokes and I laugh a little.

"Alright," I shake my head. "I love you Clayton Richard Davis."

"And I love you Brooke Penelope Davis," I slap his chest for using that god awful middle name I hate. "Guys," we approach his table that I've never sat at before. Clay and Lucas like I've mentioned before run into a crowd that I never entered and though Clay doesn't really shun me or anything our friends are just different. "This is my sister Brooke," he tells them, a few confused faces happening. "And she will sit with us," he tells them, giving the guys I know almost a secret warning.

Brothers. Pshh.

"Here you go Brooke," Lucas slides his bag out of the chair beside him and dropping it to the ground, before turning back to some conversation that I recognize from the football team.

"Thanks," I walk around to table to sit down next to him.

"So you bombed a test?" Clay pokes around the meat on his tray.

"Not a test, a quiz," I tell him thinking that it completely different. "Don't eat that," I push the tray away from him. "I don't think it's even real food."

"Brooke…" he groans and I dig through my bag and toss him a bag of chips in front of him. "Sissy!" his whole face lights up. "You should eat with my more often," he ruffles my hair and I slap his hand.

"Hello," Quinn plops down in front of me, next to Clay I might add. "So are you ever going to go over this quiz?" she kinks a brow and I growl, digging into my own bag of chips. "Thanks," she takes one I offer.

"No prob, but I thought about it and decided I'm not in the mood for- shit!" I jump up in my seat when without warning I have some warm hand creeping up my leg.

"Brooke you ok?" Clay, along with half the table around us turn to look at me, Lucas completely calm beside me, just keeps on talking to football guy.

"Fine," I swallow hard, looking down at his hand before back at the people in front of me. "Completely fine," I slam my thighs together, trapping his hand as it was about to go under my skirt. "But as I was saying I'm not in the…the mood," I rest my elbow on the table, and sliding closer to the edge so my stomach is pushed against the edge and rest my chin in my hand.

"You sure?" she looks at me completely confused and I nod.

"Oh yes," I chew on my bottom lip, Lucas prying my legs apart before continuing his trail upward.

"Ok well maybe I can come by later and we can work on it. Oh did I tell you that…" and the rest of the conversation becomes almost a haze. I try to give input, I try to act like I hear every word she is saying but I can't because I'm not.

At this very moment Lucas Scott has his hand up my skirt and toying with my panties with my _brother_ on the other side of the table. I lift my drink up for a long sip but as soon as the straw reaches my lips something else slips inside of me. I swallow hard, I grip my can, I chew the hell out of the inside of my cheek anything to concentrate on that isn't him.

I don't want to, I swear I really don't but for some reason I find myself sliding more in my chair just to plunge him deeper inside of me. It feels good, so good but it feels so wrong. I'm in a cafeteria with hundreds of kids around, teachers included I must add and _this_ is happening. I'm _letting_ this happen.

"God," I groan, looking down and holding my can to the side of my head as I close my eyes. I'm going to kill him, completely destroy him and I swear to god if Clay pays any attention to me he will tell something is up and then he will kill Lucas; thank god he has Quinn giggling at something I don't care at the moment to know about. But what is Lucas doing? Well other then finger fucking me with my brother here? Well he is smirking, Lucas Scott and that damn smirk. The asshole is smirking!

"I need a coke," Clay stands up and I jerk my head up to look at him, quickly feeling the emptiness inside me. "Want anything?" he looks at me and I shake my head no, looking to see one of Lucas's hands holding his drink as the other is fiddling with a napkin on his tray.

"Brooke are you sure you are ok?" I snap back over to Quinn who is looking at me. "You're looking a little… flushed, do you feel alright?"

"Perfect," my voice sounds more like a croak than anything and she gives me a questionable look letting me know she doesn't at all believe me.

"Alight," she grabs some candy from the little purple bag in front of her and popping some in her mouth. "Shoot, I need some more. Want anything? No alright, be right back," she skips out of her seat and down the aisle into one of the little halls that have the vending machines. A hall my big brother had just gone down, I need to look more into that.

"I hate you," I hiss over to Lucas, who just chuckles and turns away from football guy I still haven't caught the name of. "I'm not kidding; I hope you die a very painful death, one that I get to partake in."

"Hey, don't be like that," he points at me and I swear I want to bite his freaking finger.

"Don't tell me how to be Lucas," I growl, snatching my stuff off the floor. "I swear to god Clay suspects anything and I will personally chop of your balls myself," I stump off, the distant chuckle of him making me even madder.

Asshole!

* * *

><p>I wonder what Felix was doing with Brooke earlier? It really pisses me off that he was talking to her because I know him and I know his game and I know I don't like it. Yeah Clay went over in all big brother mode and took care of it but it doesn't change he isn't always around and Felix is persistent. If there is something he wants he goes for it and in lunch he was definitely going for it.<p>

Lunch, oh lunch. Now wasn't that a fun period?

I don't know why I did it, I'm not really sure but it was fun. Yes it sucks I didn't get to do what I wanted to do but I did get to tease he a bit and that's always a joy for me. However I do think I pissed her off a bit and if that's the case, is it bad it was kinda a turn on? I think Brooke's spunky little attitude is what drew me to her in the first place and it really is cute.

Yes I really don't want her pissed right now, not when we are in the beginning stages of everything. Maybe in a few weeks when I know what makes her tick and what makes her body cave so when she is pissed I can just touch her or kiss her there and she get over it but not now. Right now I really don't know much about her body other than I very much enjoy touching it. But I do need to talk to her.

Which is why I'm standing here in gym, waiting for her to come in; so I can pull her aside and tell her; sorry. What a lame word.

"Hello," I slide in front of her as soon as she enters.

"I'm not talk to you," she scoots passed me but I clearly don't listen and just grab her wrist pulling us into a secluded corner. "Lucas…" she growls, yanking her arms away.

"I love it when you growl at me," I tease and her eyes smolder with hate. "You're so cute," I lean in kissing her nose and she pulls back.

"Stop, I'm seriously mad at you," she pouts and I can't help but grin.

"I'm sorry," I poke out my bottom lip and she sends me a glare. "I won't ever do it again."

"Well I want you to do it again," she mumbles, trailing her finger slowly up and down my chest. "Just not _ever_ with my brother around," she pinches my stomach and I cringe.

"That really hurt," I rub the sore spot on my chest.

"Yeah? Well imagine what Clay would have done if he caught you and your little game."

"You're no fun," I frown and she giggles.

"Lucas," she lets out a deep groan that even makes me shiver.

"Yeah?" I swallow hard when she runs her left hand down my chest and slipping in the front of my jeans. "Brooke…" I growl as her fingers grazes over me. "What are you doing?" I groan dropping my head to the wall behind her and she giggles.

"Hmm…" her hand slips through into my boxers and I feel my body react as her nails barely touch me, a chill racing down my spine. "Oh god Lucas, I really can't wait to feel you," she trails kisses up my neck and bites down on my earlobe.

"Brooke…" I yank in a sharp breath as she strokes me back and forth a few times, my body completely reacting to her now.

"Mmm…" she tosses her head back, her hair flying over her shoulder as she kisses up the other side of my neck, sucking and biting ever so lightly. "Now you enjoy gym class," her hand yanks from my pants and she sends me a wink before skipping off.

"Hey!" I yell down the hall and she spins around, an accomplished grin plastered on her face. "What am I supposed to do about this?" I wave my hand to my lower half.

"Hmm…" she taps her chin like she is actually pondering the thought. "I'm sure you can think of something, see ya later gorgeous," she blows me a kiss and skips away, leaving me alone to deal with my _problem_.

Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Dis it what I'm sinking," the little curly strawberry blonde paces in front of me. "I sink," she spins around looking so serious. "Dat I want my bath," her hands plant on her hips. "I would wike my Ruby with me and I want to have my pink berry shampoo. Can dat happen?" she pauses in front of me and she looks so serious I really don't want to laugh at her.

"I think that might be able to happen," I bite my tongue and she nods, her little mind still pondering a thought.

"Dat good," she plays with a curl that is dropping in her face. "When bath finished I would wike to watch dis," she slowly lays a Princess DVD in my lap. "Can dat still happen?" her little blue eyes peer up at me and I have to control my groan. I hate these movies.

"Yes," I nod slowly, gritting my teeth. "We can watch that."

"Ok!" she squeals, jumping up on the air. The loud slam of the front door making her smile drop and whole body become still.

"Lucas!" his booming voice makes Lily dive into my lap and snuggle into me, almost as if she will disappear.

"Yeah?" I slam my head back into the couch, running a hand up and down Lily's back. "What are you doing home? I thought you wouldn't be back until Saturday?" I say, looking over my shoulder and my stomach drop. "Leah, what are you doing here?"

"Leah is going to watch Lily until the weekend," he informs me before Leah can talk.

Leah is my father's younger sister. How the two are related is still baffling to me. She is gentle and kind and a little timid, completely opposite from my father's whole persona. She has jet black hair that has signs of gray running all through it and hits at her shoulders, her eyes are a dark brown and normally you find a pair of thick rimmed glasses covering them, much like today, and her body is fail, as if she hasn't eaten in months and for some god reason she is freezing. Every time I'm around the woman and she hugs me or brushes up next to me her hands feel like ice.

"Lily isn't going anywhere," I inform him, standing up and protecting her in my arms.

"Lucas…" he grips the briefcase in his hand tighter. "She is my damn daughter and she is doing what I said."

"I been good," Lily snaps at him, a courage I've never seen in my little sister before. It's probably because I'm holding her; she always becomes a lot tougher if she thinks no one can get to her. "Tell him Lukie, I spill nothing anymore."

"I know Princess," I kiss the top of her head really not wanting her to get upset. "She is right, she has been very good. She isn't going anywhere."

"Lucas Eugene…" my father growls and Leah shrinks back behind him. "You have an important game this Friday and you need to concentrate; not play house."

"Well maybe if _you_ were a father _I _wouldn't have to take care of her," I hiss, storming passed him and towards the back room, him latching onto my arm and jerking me back and shoving me into the wall beside him.

"Dan!" Leah freaks grabbing his shoulder. "What are you doing? First you don't grab him like that and second he is holding a child," she dives between us, completely ignoring the glare he is giving me. "Come here Lily," she reaches for her but she curls into me.

"I want Lukie," she clings to me.

"It's ok Princess," I unhook her hands from my neck, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me but not wanting her in my arms because him taking a swing at me wouldn't be out of character for him. "Go with Aunt Leah, I'll give you your bath in a minute."

"Come here sweetheart," Lily slowly goes to Leah, her eyes not leaving me as they head out of the room.

"Don't you ever grab me like that when I'm holding Lily," I warn, my jaw clenching as I look at him.

"Don't you speak to me like that Lucas," his tone sounding just like mine. One thing I definitely got from my father is his damn temper. "It seems you forget whose house this is, who pays for that fancy little car outside and the roof above your head. You seem to forget a hell of a lot, like you would have _nothing_ if it wasn't for me. So I will not have some punk ass, worthless piece of shit tell me what I will do in my house, with _my_ child."

"She isn't yours," I hiss. "She is more mine then she will ever be yours, she hates you, _I_ hate you."

"Hate me all you want," he lets out a deep chuckle. "Still doesn't change I am now and will always be in charge of her. I can have her here or send her across the country if I want and you don't get a say in a damn thing."

"_Fuck you_," I growl and he just smirks, reaching up and sending a hard slap to my cheek with a chuckle.

"That a boy," he gives his signature evil grin before turning away from me. "Pack Lily's bag, enough clothes until Sunday," he informs me as he walks out of the room and I resist the urge to hit him in the back of the head with the lamp beside me.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answer my phone as I sit on my bed, flipping through a magazine.<p>

"_Hey_,_" _his voice sounding so deep and rough on the other line.

"Hey," I perk up a bit, straightening up on my bed. "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing. What about you?"_

"Just hanging out. Clay went out with some friends, so it's just me," I tell him.

"_Can you help me with something?_" he questions and his tone kinda freaks me outs.

"Sure, what's up?"

"_I'm just doing some things today and was wondering if you could help." _

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing?" I question, standing up and walking over to my closet looking for something to wear.

"_I'll explain when I see you,_" he tells me being all cryptic.

"Alright, well where are you?" I ask grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on.

"_In your driveway._"

"Oh, so you were so sure I was going to say yes huh?" I trap my phone between my shoulder and head as I button my pants.

"_I was just hoping," _he seems completely bored with this conversation. Not his normal playful way he is with me.

"Ok well, I'll be right out," I tell him and hanging my phone up. Running my brush through my hair and touching up my makeup. "Clay," I hold my phone back to my ear as I grab my purse.

"_What's up?"_

"I'm going out for a bit, I don't know if I'll be home when you get here," I tell him knowing he will freak out if he comes home and I'm not here.

"_Alright Brookie that's fine, but its kinda cold make sure you have a jacket."_

"Ok dad," I roll my eyes at him. He does that all the time, he thinks even at seventeen I can't take care of myself. I will have everyone know I've been dressing and even bathing myself for many years. Shocking I know.

"_Just watching out for ya Sis. But I'll be home later, text me when you get home._"

"You do the same," I grab my keys and jog down the stairs.

"_Alight later."_

"Bye," I slide my phone back into my pocket and walk out the front door, locking it and seeing Lucas waiting, his gorgeous red car in the driveway."Hey," I open up the door and slide into the passenger seat, the heavy metal door slamming beside me.

"Hey," he spins the dial on his stereo as we pull out of the driveway.

"You ok?" I look over at him and he sorta shrugs. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope…" he pops the 'p' and I take it as a sign to drop this conversation.

"Ok," I adjust myself in my seat. "Where we going?"

"I need a job," he tells me and I look over at him confused.

"What?"

"I-need-a job," he repeats it slowly like I'm stupid. "But I don't know how to do that so I thought maybe you could help."

"Why would I be able to help?" I crease my brow.

"I don't know because you used to be poor so I assumed you knew how to find jobs," he answers, not taking his eyes off the road and I let out a dry laugh.

"So glad I decided to come," I turn to look out the window, wondering how bad it would hurt to open the door and just dive out. You know like in the movies, that whole tuck and roll thing, if I aim for the grass I doubt it would be _that_ bad; couldn't be as bad as sitting in this silent car with jackass next to me.

* * *

><p>"This blows," Lucas shovels another application in the trash. "Everyone knows that we are accepting applications means we aren't hiring but don't want to be douche bags and tell you that!"<p>

"I'm sorry," I apologize, feeling like I've spent the entire afternoon apologizing. I still don't know what his problem is, I don't know why he is so pissy or why he is looking for a job but he is and he is being a complete dick about it.

"Sorry doesn't help me that much Brooke," he starts walking away, about five steps in front of me and with a sigh I try to catch up.

"Lucas…" I try to fall in step but his long legs making it difficult. "Lucas…" I grab his arm and he whips around to look at me, moving so fast I don't have time to react to my body slamming into his and it makes me stumble back and into a wall. "Ouch…" I rub my head that smacked into the wall, it actually hurting.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he quickly flips, reaching for my hand and brings me back up right. "I didn't mean to do that, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I jerk away from him, resisting the urge to call Clay and go home.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he tells me again but I just shake my head and storm away from him. "Brooke…" his arms circling around me and pulls me back into him.

That's completely unfair if you ask me. I try to stop him and get knocked into a wall but he just grabs me and stops me, damn my being little.

"I'm really sorry," he kisses the sore spot on the back of my head. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I really didn't."

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I order, knowing even if an accident I won't ever let anyone think it's ok to do that to me.

"I know, I don't know how it happened, I'm sorry," he turns me around to look at him, him really looking apologetic and I do know he didn't mean to. It was a mix of him jerking around, me being a complete klutz and his body being like a brick wall when you slam into it. "I would never do anything to hurt you like that."

"I know, its fine," I shake his hand away that is trying to run through my hair.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asks again and I just nod as he turns my head and kisses it again, breathing in deep and resting his forehead back against mine. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I tell him, looking up to see so many things going on in his head. "What's going on with you Lucas?"

"I just really need a job," he brings his hands to my side and pulling me a little closer.

"Lucas, why do you need a job? I swear you have more money than god."

"That's _his_ money Brooke, not mine. I need a job because I want my own place and I want to get away from him. Just get a place that Lily and I can have away from him."

"Lucas you can't get a place with you and Lily, she is two, she is a baby," I point out and he just starts shaking his head.

"Brooke in a couple months I will be eighteen and get my trust fund my mom setup for me and it's a nice trust fund. However I don't get it until my eighteenth birthday. I can't stay in my father's house anymore and I'm not going to let Lily stay there. She is _my_ little girl, way more of mine then she will ever be his."

"Lucas…" I frown not knowing at all the whole story there but also knowing I don't think he can just take Lily like that.

"If I have a job I can start saving, I already have a good amount of money saved up from birthdays and all that shit but I need something for after that runs out. Because after rent for a couple months, finding Lily a sitter for when I'm at school and food it will run out after a few months so I…I just need a job," he says again and I can tell how determine he is for all that to work.

"I have an Uncle," I tell him and he looks at me a little confused. "We aren't that close but he is my mom's brother and owns a sports shop but it's not here. It's in the town over and Clay occasionally goes up there when he wants some extra cash. I can call him if you want," I offer and see him start to smile.

"You would do that for me?"

"I use to be poor right? I'm good at finding jobs," I hit back at him, him dropping his head with a sigh.

"Brooke, I…I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"It's whatever Lucas," I slap his hand away when it reaches to touch me. "I'll just let you know what he says and call you later," I give him a tight lip nod before pushing passed him. "I need to get home; I'll talk to you later."

"Brooke let me drive you home," he offers, him this time chasing after me.

"No, I'll walk. I need some fresh air," I tell him.

"Brooke…" he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"What Lucas?" I spin around to look at him.

"I said I was sorry," he reminds me like I forgot the seven sorrys he has already said.

"I know you did and I said that its fine but I need to get home."

"Then why are you acting like you are still pissed at me? What am I supposed to say now? I mean that's what happens, someone messes up, they say sorry and then its better."

"Do you even know what you are sorry for?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For being an ass, which you are right I'm an ass," he tells me and I nod agreeing, he was an ass.

"You're right you are an ass, but I decided to hang around you knowing that so I can't really get pissed when that side comes out," I agree knowing that when you know someone is a complete douche you can't be to shocked when they are just being them.

"So we are ok?"

"I never said we weren't ok Lucas. All I said was that I needed to get home."

"Then let me drive you," he offers again but I shake my head.

"I really just want to walk Lucas. Yet when I talk to my uncle I promise to call you and let you know what happens. I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Thank you," he tells me again and I just nod. "Let me know when you get home though ok?"

"Yeah, I'll text you or something," I shrug and he nods leaning down kissing my cheek and when he pulls away I offer a half smile and turn away from him.

* * *

><p>"Brooke!" I hear as I sit on my bed, reading over some English assignment I have to do.<p>

"In my room Clay!" I yell back, growling at how much of this I don't understand. I don't understand why English is so difficult. The books we have to read are so dumb; they completely talk in tongue and I hate it. Why they can't just say what they want instead of every way but coming straight forward is mind boggling to me.

"Hey sis," Clay wonders into the room, dropping down on my bed. "What you doing?"

"I have to write this huge paper on Old English and all this blah blah bullshit," I growl tossing the paper to the side.

"Word of advice, don't put that line in there," he teases and I roll my eyes.

"But what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for pizza tonight. I know a group of guys are getting together at Riggy's and thought you could come with."

"That's nice of you to offer Clay but who all is '_a group of guys_'," I use air quotes and he shrugs.

"I don't know some guys from the team, like Lee and Nathan, Lucas might come but I don't know and Jake from the ball team and just a few of the guys."

"I think I might just stay in. I know babysitting little sister is no fun for you, so just go out," I pat his hand, giving him a smile as I stand up from my bed and go over to my dresser.

"I don't see it as babysitting you Brooke, you know I love hanging out with you," he reminds me like I might not recall it. I know he isn't like normal brothers, I know he doesn't see me as the tag along sister but still.

"I know Bubba but I really need to work on this paper."

"You sure?" he stands up from my bed and I just nod. "Something else going on with you?" he asks and I just shake my head no, not at all wanting to discuss it, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. "Well I'm going to drive with Lee so the car will be here so if you want to come just come."

"Ok I will," I give a half sided grin and he nods.

"Alright Sissy," he kisses the side of my head and ruffles my hair and I try really hard not to cringe at the sore spot still on my head. "Well I'm going to go shower and get ready, let me know if you change your mind."

"Alright Bubba," I give his side a pat and he nods before walking out of my room. Letting out a long breath I pull open my bottom drawer to pull out an old photo Clay would kill me if he knew I still had, closing my eyes and breathing in deep as the throbbing in my head seems to intensify as I think about the photo.

"_I'm sorry," he lays on my bed beside me, sliding close to me, the smell of alcohol for once not in the air._

"_Its fine," I knock away my tears knowing crying is just so stupid. _

"_It was an accident, I didn't even know I pushed you that hard," he rubs his hand over the cut above my right eye. "I was just trying to get passed you," he reminds me and I nod knowing it's true. I was in the way and I know better to be in the way, he was just trying to leave. I shouldn't have tried to stop him. "Does it hurt?"_

"_No," my voice cracks as I shake my head. And I can't help but wince a little when he leans up in my bed blowing along the opened wound before slowly pressing a kiss to it._

"_You know I wouldn't hurt you," he kisses down my face and I once again nod. "I love you."_

"_I know," I swallow hard when his kisses start on my neck, his hand gripping my hip and rolling me into him. "I…I love you too…" my voice crackles as I run my hand through his hair. _

"No," I shake my head of my thoughts. "Not going to let you back in," I shove the photo back in the drawer and slamming it shut. "Not going to let you ruin things again," I swallow the lump in my throat.

* * *

><p>Driving to meet the guys I question if I should call Brooke. I know she is mad at me, the way she looked at me and talked to me made that relevant but I really didn't mean what I said. I was so annoyed with my father and everything that I took it out on the wrong person and I know that.<p>

However Brooke is really the first person, well girl, who wouldn't let it slide. Normally when I mess up with a girl I smile, say sorry and bam all better but that didn't work with Brooke. I smiled, I said sorry, which I truly did mean, I think I meant it more with her then I've ever said it to anyone else before however it didn't work. It didn't change that she was still pissed at me and that sucks.

Pulling into Riggy's I wonder if she was going to come. I know Clay is going to be here so I kinda thought maybe she might. I honestly wasn't going to come until I got home and remembered that Lily wasn't there anymore and that being the case I knew I was never going to stay with Dan alone in that house; I seriously might end up punching him.

Walking into the well known pizza shop I try, I mean I really did, not to growl and spin out the back door when I noticed Theresa and a group of her friends at the table with the guys. However dealing with her is the last thing I want so I try to discreetly sneak out but my day is clearly isn't at all going out I want and Nathan notices me and calls over and a follow up of greetings occur and there is no way out.

"Hey guys," I shuffle around the table, taking a spot on the end beside Jake, a friend from the team who is across from Clay with Lee on his right, Nathan beside him and the girls towards the end.

"What's up man?" Jake takes a sip of his drink, nodding for the waitress to come on over.

"Not much," I mumble, grabbing my phone to see a text from Leah asking if I knew a way to get Lily to sleep and stop crying. Not something I want to read. Responding with telling her to get her stuffed dog from her diaper bag and if she fights the bath make sure she has her Ruby, then saying if all else fails give her anything strawberry I said a little prayer she would be happier soon.

"Hi," I glance up to see a small girl with braces and a nerves lip chewing habit staring at me.

"Hello," I offer a nod and she just keeps standing and staring. "Can I help you?" I finally ask and a blush sweeps across her freckled face.

"I'm…my name is Daisy," she informs me and I hear the snicker of the guys beside me. "Uh…Cami told me…well she said to come ask what you wanted to drink."

"Oh…" I toss a glance over her shoulder to see our normal waitress running around the back part of the diner moving around like a chicken with its head cut off. "I'll just have a coke," I give her a smile and I swear she almost chokes on her gum.

"Ok Lucas," she bites her lip before spinning around and almost running away from the table.

"Do I know her?" I nod my head back trying to recall. She doesn't look familiar at all but she does have a beauty mark on her cheek that seems familiar only because my mom had the same one, but the rest of the girl I can't place at all.

"She is Tina Rollins little sister," Lee informs me and a smirk slips across my face.

"I take it you know her?" Clay questions and Nathan laughs beside me.

"You could say that," I chuckle remembering all too well Tina Rollins. "But I didn't know her little sister was that old, last time I saw her she was like eleven."

"Not anymore," Nathan shrugs.

"So, what have I missed?" I ask reaching over and grabbing one of the breadsticks in the basket in front of us.

"Not much," Lee shrugs, running a hand through his dark hair. "But apparently Clay here is getting it on with the girl who helps people."

"Dude shut up," Clay punches him in the arm and he laughs. "I'm not getting it on with anyone and it's called tutoring dumb ass."

"Well if she is the one doing the tutoring I don't at all mind lowering my IQ a bit," he jokes.

"I would be careful Lee, your IQ isn't that high already," Nathan hits back and Clay slaps the annoyed looking boy on the back and laughs.

"Her name is Quinn right?" I question, knowing Brooke has mentioned her friend before.

"Yes," Haley chimes in with a smile. "And she is my sister Clay," she points at him with a playful glare.

"I didn't know you had an older sister," I lean forward to look at my brother's girlfriend. The only girl I've ever liked that he has dated.

"I do, she moved back in with us over the summer," she informs me and I nod now getting it. "We don't see each other much at school because we have different period because I'm on junior hall as she is on the senior but she is my sister so be good to her Clay."

"It's just a friend thing. I mean it's my sister's best friend so I have to tread it lightly. Can't just swoop in and fancy her right away."

"Thanks," I give a wink to Daisy when she sits down my drink, her blushing again as she scurries off.

"Oh right because you just have the fancy swooping skills," Nathan rolls his eyes, reaching over Haley who is in some conversation with Theresa and stealing a few of her fries.

"Dude when he wants to be Clay is the best wing man out there," Lee informs us. "He has that whole sweet guy act that brings all the girls in."

"It's not an act jackass, I just don't see the point in hurting girls," his tone rises a bit and slightly confusing us.

"Is someone on their period?" Lee questions and Clay scuffs at him mumbling 'jackass'.

"Dude he has a sister, you know how guys with sisters are. They act different," Nathan points out but I disagree, some of the biggest dicks I've met have had sisters and it hasn't bothered them one way or another how they treated girls. Yes they wouldn't let guys hurt their sisters but they didn't change how they treated girls.

"Speaking of sisters…" Lee slowly turns to face Clay.

"Don't even think about it, I will seriously cut off everything you hold dear," he threatens and I chuckle, guess Brooke was right on that one.

"Who said I was thinking anything? I mean it's hard not to notice her, she is hot in her own different way."

"And what way is that?" Clay questions and I take a long sip of my drink, knowing not matter what he says next is going to be funny.

"Well I mean she is tiny all over which is kinda adorable but even though she is short her legs are about as long as a damn football field and she is pretty hot, kinda that girl next door hot," and I could agree with that, Brooke does have some great legs, plus personally I can vouch her mouth is nothing to sneeze at. I've made out with my far share of girls and Brooke Davis knows how to kiss.

"Tell me one thing you know about my little sister other than what her legs look like or her face?" he challenges and I watch Lee sit there a second.

"Uh…well…she has...Oh! She is in my history class!" he jumps a little like that is the best answer he has ever come up with.

"Yeah…" Clay stares at him a second. "Don't get near my sister," he informs him, grabbing his phone and I assume sending off a text.

"You're protective of her," I comment, being extremely careful on how I talk to him about Brooke. I know she doesn't want him knowing about us and if I somehow slip up she would beat my shit.

"Yeah," he nods, his phone going off and him frowning at whatever his message says. "I just worry about her you know?" he tells me, the guys going into a conversation of their own with the girls and I guess Clay feeling he can have an _actual_ conversation.

"Yeah I understand, I mean she is two but Lily is still my baby sister."

"Exactly and Brooke and I are close but since we have moved here she just seems so distant," he informs me and I can the worry all over him.

"Maybe it's just the move and everything. Maybe she just isn't adjusting as well as you are," I offer a reason but he just shrugs.

"I don't know, stuff happened before we moved and I just don't think she is over it," he tells me and I come completely interested in what he is saying now, however again watch myself.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff," he reaches to grab his drink. "And earlier she had a look she hadn't had in a long time and it just freaked me out a bit."

"What?" I grow nervous that I really did something wrong.

"I don't know man," Clay shrugs. "She is extremely private and does things on her own and when she wants to talk she will, when she doesn't she won't," he informs me and I feel that might be something good to know in the future.

"Yeah," I decide to back off not wanting to push my luck.

"Ya'll talk," he says and my head snaps up to look at him, a look I don't think I like too much.

"We don't talk that much," I tell him, thanking that another thing I got from my father is his lying skill. "She's cool," I tell him quickly and he nods slowly. "And Lily likes her but I swear dude I offer to pay her when she watches her."

"I know," he agrees, I guess Brooke telling him that. "She told me you try to pay her. I just didn't know ya'll were that close."

"Well we have gym," I answer lamely and he nods once again slowly. "And I'm not supposed to say anything but Mr. Graves asked if I could maybe help her with English," I tell him the distant memory of having that conversation in my head. "But dude seriously I'm not supposed to tell anyone," I tell him and see him pondering the idea in his head.

"She sucks at English," he chuckles and I let out a long sigh of relief. "It's her least favorite class."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites which I think explains why she gets so annoyed with me when we are working on it. I go on about it forever and I think she just wants the answer not an in-depth reasoning."

"It will help her in the long run," he shrugs and I nod taking a sip of my drink. Making a mental note to remind Brooke of this conversation with Clay.

"_Lucas!_" a somewhat whine bounces into my ears and I try hard not to groan.

"Yeah?" I glance down at Theresa who is flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "Come sit by me, I need to talk to you."

"There is no room Theresa," I mumble against my cup not at all in the mood for her. I thought possibly I slid out of ever having another conversation with her about what she wants again, since last time she pouted and stomped off but I guess my luck isn't that great.

"There is plenty," she tries to reason but I just stay put, praying to heaven above that she will drop the conversation.

"We will talk later," I offer, really not enjoying the yell down the table.

"Whatever," she grumbles and the guys let out a snicker beside me.

"Dude she wants you bad," Nathan reminds me like I'm going to somehow forget.

"It's like a period; the mood comes once every month then passes in about a week," I inform them and I swear Lee almost spits his drink across the table on Nathan.

"That shit is funny."

"Yeah but trust me, the annoyance I get from her the sex doesn't make up for," I inform them. I'm not saying Theresa isn't good in the sack but she isn't the best I've been with and one thing annoying about it is she acts as if she is faking it all the time. Our first time I thought she really was until I found out she just exaggerates her screams _all _the time. No of course one could assume that she is just faking it if it hadn't been she comes back all the time and her friends have approached and hit on me because of hearing about it from her and I won't lie to you I didn't always turn them down.

So sue me.

"Ouch…" Clay says and I agree, lifting my gaze to the front door when the little bell announces entrance of someone new.

"Yo," I give Clay's leg a kick, nodding my head over his shoulder for him to turn and see her.

"Brooke!" he calls across the room, her head perking up just a bit as her eyes weave around the crowd looking for him. "Come on…" he waves his hand and she nods as she slowly moves between tables and we all hear little comments of Theresa and her clan make as she moves around.

From the way her body doesn't exactly fit her clothes to the fact she almost runs into a few people while walking over. However with a quick glare of Clay they all seem to snap their mouths shut.

"Hey…" she stands beside him. "Hey guys," she greets, tossing a glance at the table, probably lingering on me a little longer than the others before turning back to him.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan gives her a smile and Lee a nod.

"Hey Brooke what's up?" Haley flashes a smile as the girls just whispering something among themselves, probably about makeup or cheerleading or something.

"Nothing much you?"

"Just hanging out but hey are you coming over to dinner Friday. Mom asked Quinn but she wasn't sure," she informs her and Brooke nods quickly.

"Yeah I think I might come by. Tell her thank you," Brooke smiles and Haley nods before going back to talking to the rest of the girls.

"But you came," Clay grins, like he is genuinely happy she came.

"Yeah, but I think I might just get me something and go," she tells him and I have to bite my tongue not to ask her why, thankfully Clay does it for me.

"I don't know I have that paper," she lies, fiddling with her keys.

"Hey…" Clay grabs her hand, slowly standing up to look at her. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispers to him, tossing a glance at the table then back at him. "Not right now."

"Come here," he takes her hand, pulling her back into the back of the building to talk to her.

"Why is she so weird?" Theresa questions and I snap my head over to her. "Really, she just has that I think I'm better than everyone else thing going on."

"And you would recognize that," Nathan comments and she glares at him.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She really hasn't done anything to you Theresa," I snap at her and her glare transfers to me. "I mean other than not let you walk all over her."

"Screw you Lucas," she snatches her purse and shoves her chair back to stomp off.

"No please, don't go," Nathan teases, just as over Theresa as I am. "We didn't even get the main course yet."

"Guys why do you all have to be such dicks sometimes?" Michelle, one of Theresa's best friends follows her path out the door and we watch as both girls stand outside, glaring at Haley waiting for her to follow.

"Babe just stay," Nathan grabs her wrist and she frowns.

"I'll call you later," she leans down giving him a quick kiss and sliding her bag on her shoulder. "Bye Clay, bye Brooke," she makes a point to wave and they both offer a nod before going back to their conversation.

"Wow who would have thought little Miss Davis could clear out a room like that," Lee chuckles. "I should bring her around for family dinner."

"Dude you're a dumb ass," Nathan informs him but I just let them drift off into their conversation as I watch Brooke and Clay interact.

Clay looks pissed about something but it's not at Brooke. She is talking with her hands about something but I can't see her mouth enough to read her lips but I do see almost a stone cold wall building up in Clay as he slowly nods at whatever she is saying before pulling her into a hug and whispering things she nods at. Finally he reaches up to knock what I assume is a tear away before taking her hand bringing her back to the table, the look of hate still plastered on his face and I hope that's not at me.

"Where did the girls go?" Clay asks, sliding back into his seat, Brooke standing at the end of the table.

"I don't know some girl emergency," Lee flips his hand around. "Why don't you sit down Brooke?" Lee offers the seat next to him and I want to laugh when Clay grabs her hand to stop her from moving towards him.

"She will be fine right here," he slides a chair from the other table and placing it at the end of ours. I'm pretty sure she would be more comfortable next to Lee, being as now she has to wiggle around mine and Clay's big legs and a pole but she doesn't really argue just sits down by her brother.

"I thought some many guys were coming," she comments, tearing a bread stick on Clay's plate.

"Why are we not good enough for you?" Jake mocks hurt placing his hand on his heart.

"No, ya'll are," she giggles. "I was just wondering why a group of guys was more a group of girls."

"Well Haley is my girlfriend," Nathan tells her and she nods I'm sure knowing that, everyone knows that. "And Theresa and Michelle are her friends and when I invited my girlfriend she invited them, it happens all the time."

"I feel sorry for you," she speaks before thinking I'm sure since her eyes widen when she realizes what she just said. "I didn't mean that, I meant that… umm…"

"Theresa is a bitch?" Lee offers and Brooke bites her bottom lip blushing a little.

"She is yall's friend I shouldn't say that."

"No she is Haley's friend, well kinda," Nathan says. "And I too feel sorry for me," he agrees and she laughs.

"Hey Brooke," we turn around to see Daisy back by us, looking more comfortable than before. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh hey Daisy, yeah can I have a strawberry milkshake?" she questions and Daisy nods.

"What about ya'll? Any refills?"

"Yes please," all four of our glasses go up and Daisy very awkwardly takes each of them and stumbles back to the kitchen.

"How do you know her?" Clay questions.

"She was in the library the other day and dropped her books, I helped her pick them up," she shrugs and I just smile a little, my phone going off in my pocket taking away the small moment.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Lukie?"_ I hear a sniffle on the other end and my heart breaks.

"Hey Princess," I smile, seeing the guys beside me mouth 'Lily' to each other before rolling their eyes. However I don't care, Lily is my baby and I don't care who is around I'm not acting different with her, especially after the day she has had. "What are you doing?"

"_I forgot my blanky," _her voice cracks and I have clutch my hand into a fist to control my anger for my father.

"No you have it. I put it in your car seat with you. Did you forget it in the car?" I suggest and hear her sniffle that to Leah.

"_Aunt Leah say she check."_

"What are you doing?" I ask, nodding a thank you to Daisy when she delivers back out drinks and places our pizza in front of us.

"_I watch my Princess movie._"

"That's awesome, Aunt Leah watch it with you?" I ask, seeing Brooke watching me carefully as she pulls a piece of pizza onto her plate, the guys drowning out in some conversation.

"_No, she busy," _she tells me and I hear her hiccup and I hate that I know she has been crying most the day.

"Well maybe this weekend we could watch it again."

"_Dat far away."_

"Oh Princess no its not," I shake my head, seeing Brooke wave her hand for me to give her the phone. "But hey Brooke is here you want to talk to her?"

"_Yeah,_" she hiccups again and I pass the phone.

"Hey Cupcake!" Brooke sounds extra cheery in the phone. "You will never guess what I'm drinking," she says. "A strawberry milkshake," she informs her and smile when she starts laughing. "Yeah pink berry, but you know what I was thinking?" she looks up at me and I squint my eyes at her confused. "Friday Lukie has a ballgame but I was thinking maybe if you want, and only if you want I could come pick you up and you come with me again?" she offers and I let out a smile. "Of course you can wear your outfit!" she agrees like the idea of not is completely absurd. "Well maybe you can just come home with me after, we will have another girls' night but this one be a sleepover, we get some pink berry milkshakes. Oh your right what was I thinking, pink berry smoothies," she laughs and I know she created at monster on that smoothie thing. "Ok Cupcake, I'm excited too. I _lub _you too baby girl, here is Lukie," she smiles passing the phone over to me.

"What did you just agree too?" Clay questions and Brooke laughs as she starts to tell him.

"Hello?"

"_Lukie!" _Lily squeals, my happy baby sister quickly popping back.

"Yeah?"

"_Book is going to let me come to your game!_"

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes! Den we are having a sweepover!_"

"Well that sounds exciting," I give Brooke a wink with a mouthed thank you and she nods, reaching under the table and giving my leg a squeeze.

"_Lukie, I lub Book._"

"I know you do," I chuckle. "But Princess I think it's passed your bedtime. Tell Aunt Leah to check the car for you blanket and that your dog is in your bag. I will come see you tomorrow."

"_Ok Lukie, I lub you."_

"Love you too Princess, night," I click my phone off, seeing a text message. Clicking it open to see it's from Brooke.

'_I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been so bitchy just been kinda a bad day. I hope you aren't mad about the Lily thing and it doesn't get you in trouble with your dad :/._'

'_No,' _I start typing to send back. _'I'm sorry I messed up. I'm definitely not mad about Lily. You are amazing.' _I hit send sliding my phone back into my pocket, watching as Brooke waits a little while before checking my message. A smile spreading across her face.

"Lily ok?" Nathan asks and I just nod, taking a sip of my drink.

"She will be fine," I tell him, tossing a glance back over at Brooke. "I think she will be pretty perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Brooke…" I look up from my math book to see Clay walking into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I reach for my coffee cup and take a sip.

"Are you really having Luke's sister over tonight?" he runs a hand over his short hair, walking to the fridge to get some juice.

"Well yeah," I scratch my nose. "I mean he needs help and I don't mind helping him."

"Why?" he turned to look at me confused. "I mean it's cool he helps you with English but-"

"Wait? What?" I look at him confused.

"Lucas told me Brooke, its ok that he is helping you with English. I think it's cool but I don't get why you two are being so friendly," he tells me, his brow rising with suggestions.

"What? No! Gross," I cringe; well pretend to cringe at the thought. "Eww Clay, Lucas is an arrogant, jackass who thinks about himself, well he thinks about Lily but other than that himself."

"So you aren't like crushing on him or something? It's really just because he is helping you with school so you help him with Lily?"

"Of course Clay," I tell him like it's that obvious. "I mean he has his moments of being sweet but they are extremely rare and I could never in my life have a crush or anything on him," I tell him, feeling extremely guilty for lying to him. I love my brother more than anything but he can't know about Lucas and I. That could end badly.

"Alright," he gave me one last glance before going back to making his breakfast, me breathing out a long sigh and going back to finishing the homework I should have finished last night.

* * *

><p>"So…" I lean up against the locker, my books close to my chest. "You are tutoring me in English?" I lift my brows at him and he turns to look at me.<p>

"I panicked," he admits. "He started asking questions and that was the first thing that popped into my head," he shrugged and I laugh. "I mean he just started asking questions about us and I don't know… just had to think of something random," he drops a book into his locker to look at me. "What?"

"Us?" I quirk a brow and he groans throwing in another book.

"Are you seriously pissed at me still? I thought things were fine, I mean I said I was sorry," he growls slamming his locker and turning to look at me. "Are you just one of those people who holds a grudge forever?"

"Lucas…" I laugh touching his shoulder. "I was just kidding. I'm not mad, not anymore."

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you Brooke. You have to know I would never do something like that."

"Actually I don't Lucas," I tell him and his brows knit together. "I realized last night that I don't really know anything about you. I mean honestly there are only five things I know about you."

"And those are?" He takes a step closer, like always completely towering over me.

"Well you love Lily," I hold up one finger and he nods. "You are smart, great at basketball, extremely attractive and hate your dad," I tell him counting them off on my fingers. "Oh…" I pause remember one more thing. "Your mouth might be a gift from god," I confess, getting tingles just thinking about what that thing did to me.

"I try," he smirks and I shake my head at his arrogance, even though I just added fuel to that fire.

"But I'm not saying you tell me every intimate part of yourself and your life, I just want to know the guy that I'm…well you know."

"I understand."

"So maybe at some point could we just talk?" I wonder giving a one shoulder shrug. "I just don't want to fear you or something."

"Why would you fear me?" his brow scrunches together and his head twists to the side.

"Not fear, that's the wrong choice of words. I don't fear you just you know…" I flip my hand around and he doesn't really look any less confused now.

"I really don't," he takes a step back, arms crossing his chest and body straightens up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"How about we make a deal," I offer, ignoring his question. "I'll tell you things about me _only_ if you tell me something about you. Nothing big right now just things, stuff that makes me understand you and understand why for some reason you are always so serious and tense all the time," I shove his shoulder playfully.

"Alright," he readjusts his stance. "We can do that."

"Really?" I grin and he nods.

"But if I'm honest with you Brooke, you have to be honest with me, ok?" he grows serious and I nervously nod, which he returns. "Well I have class, but I'll see you later," he tells me and I nod. "Alright," he glances around the hall, seeing a few people who still haven't made it to their classroom. "Later," he pats my side and walks off to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Quinn jogs down the hall to catch up with me.<p>

"I'm going to go run some errands and then get ready for the game," I tell her, walking out of the building into the sun. "It's starting to feel good outside," I comment, enjoying the warmth.

"Yeah, I love the warm weather," she agrees, sliding her light hair behind her ear. "What are you doing before the game?"

"I uh…I have to pick up Lily," I tell her, seeing her brow arch out of the corner of my eye.

"Lily?"

"Lucas's little sister. I promised to pick her up from her Aunt's house," I tell her, still I know not clearing up her confusion.

"Why are you picking up his little sister?"

"He has some stuff going on and doesn't have time so I offered," I shrugged, hitting the clicker on my keychain and hearing the door unlock.

"Brooke what's up with you two?" she questions.

"What do you mean?" I sling my book bag into the back seat, knowing I'm not a great liar if I'm looking at someone and knowing I'm about to lie.

"I mean I see ya'll talking what seems to be a lot lately and you watch his sister? Now you're picking her up to help him out? What is that about?"

"It's about a friend that needs help," I say to her, slightly annoyed with her tone. I mean why is it any of her business, why is it anyone's business?

"He's your friend?"

"Yeah," I shut the door and lean against my car. "Lucas is my friend and I help my friends. It's the same as me helping you."

"No, not at all," she shakes her head, hand fiddling with her purse strap. "I'm your friend Brooke. Helping me is differently than helping him. I mean when did Lucas Scott even become a '_friend_' of yours?" she did air quotes and I give her a look of confusion. "I mean have you even met the guy?"

"Quite a few times," my tone flares up.

"Yeah and he is cold and rude and puts his wants ahead of everyone. I mean the guy is known for having a lap dog and dropping them without thinking twice."

"He isn't like that," I protest, my fists tighten. "Yes he is arrogant and a little bit of a jackass but he is just…closed off. Just because he doesn't broadcast his life doesn't make him cold and rude," I defend but do know that's a little wrong, I mean he is cold but it is because he is _extremely_ closed off. I don't believe he does things to _purposely _hurt people's feelings.

"Brooke you've known him what a few months? I've been around him for _years_," she informs me and I roll my eyes. "And I've heard things about him Brooke."

"_Heard_ things," I point out. "You hear people talk about things and maybe most of them are just rumors, ever think of that? Have you ever actually hung around the guy?"

"No, but I don't think he gets the exact same reputation, because it's all a lie."

"He isn't that bad of a guy Quinn. I understand that you don't know him so you take what stupid people say but he is nice to me and he helps me with stuff so I like to help him when I can. I mean his brother dates your sister!"

"Nathan and Lucas are different…they just recently became even friends…"

"He isn't that bad of a person Quinn…"

"I just don't want you falling for his crap or anything. You know how many girls have a thing for him."

"Yeah I do but also think how many times have you _actually_ seen him with those girls? It's not his fault if a girl likes him, it's not like he goes after all of them. Plus he and I are _just_ friends so why do I care what he does with other girls?"

"Lucas Scott is not _just_ friends with anyone, especially a girl."

"You're reading too much into a few favors," I tell her opening my car door and sliding inside. Quinn shaking her head with a sigh before turning to head towards her car. I don't like getting in to little arguments with Quinn. She is probably my only _real_ friend here and I know she is just looking out for me.

"Quinn!" I call when she goes to climb inside her little baby blue bug. "Do you want to come with me? To get Lily I mean," I ask and she pauses fiddling with her keys. "Please?"

"Sure," she drops her keys in her purse and walks over to my car.

"We have to go back to Lucas's house to get Lily's stuff after and then heading to the game," I tell her and she nods as I crank the car. "Also I might need some help with directions, I'm not exactly sure where River Side Drive is," I look at my phone, scrolling down for the text with directions Lucas sent me.

"It's on the south side of town. About twenty minutes from here," she informs me.

"Oh," I close the text on my phone. "Let's go then," I look over my shoulder and pull out.

* * *

><p>"This is it," I pull onto the long driveway, down a deep path of trees and my car bumping on the gravel below the tires. "I like the scenery."<p>

"Yeah, it's really nice," she agrees, putting the car in park; the house looking completely different then Lucas's. It's made of wood and little, not _tiny_, but little. But it was covered with flowers, a large tree growing in the front yard and a cute little fountain sitting in the center of a garden.

"Come on," I climb out of the car, lock the door and climb the steps. Ringing the door bell and glancing over my shoulder, noticing a little garden shovel and gloves by the garden, smiling at the thought of a Scott actually doing their own yard work.

"Hello?" The door opens, revealing a small woman with glasses, hair pulled into a messy bun, an old straw hat in her hand, a tired expression on her face. "May I help you?" she drops the hat on the table by her door, wiping her hands on a towel that was placed in her pocket.

"Oh hi, I'm Brooke and this is my friend, Quinn," I point to the girl beside me. "And I'm here to pick up Lily," I tell her, her looking at me confused. "Lucas asked to pick her up," I tell her quickly and she slowly nods opening the door up wider for us to enter.

"I'm sorry, Lucas just didn't tell me someone was picking her up today. I thought it was Sunday," she tells me, Quinn and I following her into a little living room, covered with fresh flowers and little trinkets.

"Oh it was, but he wanted her to come to his game tonight," I let her know, glancing around and wondering where the little girl is.

"Does Dan know?" she leans against her couch, playing with a necklace around her neck. "Because he thinks I'm watching her until Sunday."

"Yes, Lucas talked to him," I lie, scratching my ear, replaying the answers Lucas gave me for each question that his Aunt might ask. He knew she would not be that ok with us just taking Lily so made sure that I was completely prepared. "Mr. Scott is leaving for a business trip Saturday," next week, "and Lucas wanted her home in the morning because he planned on taking her to some breakfast thing she had been wanting to do," next Sunday.

See what I did there, I didn't lie just told her part of the story out loud and the other part in my head. I win.

"Oh ok," she lightens up with a smile. "But would you mind if I just called Lucas. I wouldn't exactly feel right letting her leave without making sure."

"Oh I understand completely," I give her a smile; assuming she would call Lucas, being as I am some stranger she has never met.

"Ok, I'll be right back," she gives a warming grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Brooke!" Quinn slaps my arm and I cringe.

"What was that for?" I rub my arm, frowning at her.

"You just lied to that woman."

"What? I didn't lie…" I scratch my ear and she lets out a loud groan.

"Yes you did! You scratch your ear every time you lie or you fiddle with your keys or anything. Lucas does know that you are getting this little girl right?"

"Of course he does!" I growl. "But Lucas's dad is a huge ass and they don't get along and he just sorta sent Lily away this week. She isn't supposed to come home until Sunday but he just misses her," I explain and her face loosens from being so serious.

"He misses her?" her brow arches and I nod.

"You are about to meet the _only_ girl who will probably ever be able to control Lucas Scott," I let her know, knowing if anyone saw the side of Lucas I see when he is with Lily won't think he is as cold and rude as she said.

"Ok," Leah comes back into the room, still smiling. "Everything checks out, let me go get Lily. She was just about to get up from her nap," she informs us, walking down a small hall and into a room.

"What's Lily like?" Quinn asks, I'm sure thoughts of what Lucas Scott sister must be like.

"Probably the sweetest thing ever and definitely the complete opposite of Lucas; where he is extremely quiet she will talk about anything forever. Oh also if you say Lucas be ready for a long talk about how much she loves her _Lukie_," I laugh a little at that.

"Lukie?"

"Her nickname for big brother," I tell her. "It's completely adorable and not at all manly so don't really call him that."

"Got it," she agrees suddenly hearing a loud squeal that makes us both cringe a little.

"Book!" the door opens and her little footsteps taking off down the hall. "Book it's you!"

"It's me," I kneel down, sweeping her into a hug.

"Where's Lukie?" she looks around the room, turning her head back to look at me. "He supposed to get me."

"I know Cupcake but he has to get ready for his game so I thought I would pick you up," I bounce her in my arms and she grins. "Remember our girls' night?"

"Pink berry!" she squeals excited, her little fist pumping up in the air.

"Yes, we are going to get pink berry," I laugh. "But um…Lily this is my friend Quinn, Quinn this is Lily," I introduce.

"Hi Lily," Quinn outstretches her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she shakes her hand with a smile. "You wike pink berry?"

"Uh…" she glances over at me confused.

"Quinn loves strawberries," I help her out and she smiles.

"Yes I do," Quinn agrees. I'm sure finding Lily's way of talking as adorable as I do. Even now I find myself saying pink berry instead of strawberry, yes it confuses people sometimes but a new forming habit.

"Ok, everything is packed," Leah walks back into the room, Lily's bag in hand. "And Lily was perfect the past few days."

"Which isn't a shock," I tickle her belly making her giggle.

"But she was having a little of a stomachache. No fever, no vomiting or anything just her stomach was acting funny. I told Dan and he said alright. I'm sure Lucas already knows but just a heads up if it happens."

"Oh ok, thanks," I take her bag, looking at the little girl in my arms. "But I guess we should be going. Have to get this one changed for her brother's game."

"Well have fun," she walks us to the door, opening it up. "Lily I had fun," she kisses the side of her head. "Love you."

"Lub you too," she gives her a hug, still sitting on my hip.

"Bye," Quinn gives a wave as we walk out the door, strapping Lily into her car seat and glancing at the door to see Leah standing there leaning on the door watching us get in the car. Glancing at her I notice a look on her face, it almost looks lonely. Recalling the house and not at all seeing photos of a family or even a ring, just lots of cute little hand made things and flowers. Almost as having Lily there was the highlight of her day, possible even week and then I feel bad for taking her away from that.

"Book!" Lily squeals from the back seat. "Lukie and pink berry!"

"Right," I nod, pulling out of the driveway, but not before seeing the sad look on her face as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Lucas let you have a key to his place," Quinn repeats for about the millionth time as we pull into the school parking lot.<p>

"He didn't let me have it, he let me _use_ it to pick up his little sister and get her changed," I also repeat for about the millionth time. "Believe it or not but even a _cold_ _and rude _Lucas Scott trust the occasional person."

"Brooke I don't mean what I've been saying as all things bad Lucas," she tells me as we climb out of the car. "I just mean I want my very best friend to be careful with someone I don't know at all," she leans on the car as I pull the backdoor open.

"Noted," I look at her, knowing she is just doing her best friend duty, even if she is really far off. "Ok Cupcake," I duck my head in the car to unhook her from her car seat. "We got here a little early so you can talk to Lucas."

"Otay," she watches me click the black button and lift her from her seat, her smoothie tucked in her arm.

"Don't you look so cute," Quinn adjusts a ribbon in her hair and she grins.

"Tank you! You look cute too," she sucks on her straw making Quinn laugh.

"Thanks sweetie."

"But now, let's go find that brother of yours," I bounce her on my hip, sit her bag in her stroller and Quinn pushes it along side of us.

"So I heard your parents are coming home this weekend," Quinn comments and I of course smile. I hadn't seen them in what feels like a century and had never been so happy.

"Yup, their flight should be here Sunday morning and they don't have to go away again for a while," I grin excited. Even with the perks of their new business I would give it all up if I got to see them more. Our old life had its moments of struggling but it wasn't _that_ bad.

"That's real cool Brooke. I know you and Clay are really thrilled."

"Yeah we are," I give her a smile, not missing the tone change when she said my brother's name. I know something is there I just don't know how to approach the topic. I don't want them to think I care but there is a part of me that sorta does, but only because if it goes bad I could be placed in a hard situation.

"I see him," Lily's finger flies forward to the guys standing on the edge of the court talking and laughing before the game.

"Scott!" I shout, him glancing over his shoulder to see us, saying something to the guys before walking over towards us.

"Lukie!" Lily squeals, wiggling in my arms to be put down. Her little feet taking off towards the boy heading walking towards us. "I here!" she latches her arms around his leg, looking up grinning at him.

"You are here," he smiles, reaching down to lift her up on his hip. "Did you have a good week?"

"Yes, I planted a flower," she tells me, a smile as if it was the greatest accomplishment ever. "Aunt Leah say I have to wait but it will be pretty!"

"I bet it will," he laughed glancing up at Quinn and me. "Thanks for getting her Brooke."

"I said I would," I give a shrug. "But your Aunt said her stomach was bothering her the last few days. She told your dad so I assume you know but other than that she was perfect."

"She was sick?" he looks confused. "Lily, you've been feeling bad?" he presses a kiss to her forehead. "You aren't warm."

"She said there wasn't a fever," Quinn lets him know. "Also no other problems just a stomachache."

"Oh," a guilty expression flashes over him. "I'm sorry Princess," he kisses her head again she curls into him. "I see you have a pink berry," he comments, turning on his feet and heading towards the bleachers. I just shrug at Quinn as we follow, Lily of course going on about _everything_ she had done the last few days.

"And I wike dat," she tells him and he nods sitting her on the bleacher as he stands there, a hand planted on her the whole time.

"That's awesome Princess but I need to talk to Brooke for just one second, ok?" he tells her and she nods, sipping on her smoothie. "Quinn you mind watching her for just a second, please?"

"Sure," Quinn nods, taking Lucas's spot and placing a steady hand on Lily as we walk over to the side by the bathrooms.

"What's up?" I watch him as he reaches back and punches hard into the little metal closing on the concession stand window. "Lucas!" I freak grabbing his hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He didn't tell me she was sick," he snaps, rubbing his fist. "And he knows full well the only time she will have something like that is when she is upset. She was only upset because the bastard shipped her off!" he again punches the green chipped metal, it rattling on its hedge.

"Ok, ok," I slide between him and the window. "You need to stop punching that and relax a little."

"He just pisses me off so bad," he flexes his fingers and I notice a small cut that really doesn't seem to be bothering him. "She is a _baby_ and I really don't care if he hates me, honestly I don't but why does he let his hate for me affect her!"

"I don't know," I tell him really not understanding that either. "Maybe he is just jealous of yall's relationship. Doesn't like his little girl looking at someone else as her dad because we both know that's how it is."

"Well it's his own fault," his fists relax.

"I know," I reach up fixing his hat. "But just don't think about it. You have a game, Lily is home with you and well I have a new shirt," I joke tugging on the tank top and he lets out a dry laugh shaking his head.

"You're too much," he rests his forehead against mine. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I promised I would."

"I know," he breathed in deep, relaxing. "Thanks for letting her come over tonight too. I know she is excited."

"You excited a little?" I tease and he grins but just a little.

"You're relaxing," his eyes rest close, his hands placed on my sides. "It's kinda annoying."

"Sorry," I giggle a little and he smiles. "Just try to relax," I slide my hands up to cradle his face in them. "You are about to play and you can't do well if you are thinking about punching things. Just play hard and I don't know _accidently_ knock into a player," I offer and he finally laughs.

"Ok, I'll try that," he shuffles his feet a little closer and gives me a small kiss. "Thanks."

"I'm starting to like this thanks thing you are doing. Maybe tomorrow we will learn please," I joke and he rolls his head back and let's go of me.

"You're too much sometimes you know that?"

"Just part of my charm," I shrug, leaning on my toes giving him a sweet kiss. "Good luck," I pat his chest.

"Thanks," he pinches my side before walking off and of course with a smile I walk back over to Quinn and Lily.

(-)

"I can do it Brooke," I repeat for what feels like the millionth time as I sit in her kitchen.

"I know Luke but I want to. Just chill, I'm not going to kill her in the bath," she flips some dark hair over her shoulder and lifts Lily in her arms.

"I know that," my eyes roll. "But you've already done enough for me today," I point out and she just shrugs.

"Just go play some games with Clay. I'm going to bath Lily then we are going to watch a movie. Clay could you order the pizza!" she calls, hanging Lily's bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Want the usual?" he yells from the living room where he is setting up some video game.

"That works!" she calls back. "Let Clay know whatever you two like and he will add it to our normal order," she tells me and I nod. "Lily say bye-bye to big brother."

"Bye- bye," she giggles, curling into Brooke in the must adorable way and they leave the room.

"Luke, you playing?" Clay yells and I call back 'yeah' walking back into the living room, finding him lying on the couch. "What kind of pizza do you and Lily like?" he scrolls through his phone.

"Cheese is fine, we aren't that complicated," I drop down on a leather chair, propping my feet on the table and grabbing a controller.

"Cool," he types on his phone and bringing it to his ear, ordering three large pizzas.

"Book!" I hear Lily giggling from upstairs and I grin. It's good to hear her laughing and not crying. I hate hearing her cry, I hate knowing she is upset and it's so comforting hearing her laugh.

"She's good with her," I toss my thumb over my shoulder when Clay hangs up.

"Oh yeah Brooke has always been a kids person," he tells me. "She just seems to know how to deal with them."

"Yeah, Lily really likes her. I mean I try but I'm not great with that girl stuff. Brooke really helps me out well with that," I admit and he nods.

"Yeah, but umm…Brooke was saying how you were looking for a job?" he comments and I perk up a little bit. "Well I talked to our Uncle this morning and he said he could use someone to stock and be a backup cashier for when his calls in sick or something."

"I could do that," I agree thinking I would mop up shit if I could get away from my dad's. Plus it only has to be a few weeks until my trust fund kicks in.

"Yeah well he said to come up next Saturday and ya'll can go over all the paperwork and shit but if you want it you got it."

"Awesome," I smile; suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed. "Ha I totally blew your shit up," I hit the A button on my controller, sending off a grenade that completely destroyed Clay.

"Whatever, one kill," he flips his hand around and suddenly falls serious, straightening up on the couch and trying to turn on his A game.

* * *

><p>"Whatever, you cheated," I walk into the room finding Clay groaning and throwing his controller.<p>

"I didn't cheat, you just suck," Lucas tosses his on the coffee table and relaxes into his chair.

"Bullshit!"

"Clay!" both heads snap around to find me and Lily at the doorframe of the living room. "No bad words," Lily shakes her finger at him and I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Lily," he grumbles, sinking further into the couch. "But your brother is an as-" he stops glancing at Lucas and I. "Astronaut," he finishes lamely and I laugh.

"Nice Bubba," I ruffle the hair he doesn't have and he slaps my hand away.

"Lukie," Lily climbs out of my arms and runs over to Lucas, flinging her little body into his lap. "Let's watch movie," she slaps a movie in his lap.

"Lily," he groans a little lifting her up in his lap. "What if we watch something that isn't you know princess?" he suggests and her brow scrunches like that idea is completely ludicrous.

"But I your Princess," she reminds him like he somehow forgot over the last few days.

"I know and I love _you_ but we have watched this movie I swear a thousand times," he flips the little pink case in his hand and her lip trembles.

"I make you mad?" her eyes water and his widen.

"Oh no," he shakes his head quickly. "I would never be mad at you," he gives her a smile and she relaxes. "I just want a different movie."

"But I don't have one," she looks at the case in his hand. "I just have dis one."

"I have a movie," Clay perks up and I groan. "And Lily will love it!" he jumps over the back of the couch and up the stairs to his room.

"Will it be appropriate for Lily?" He glances at me and I nod.

"Just wait," I hold my finger up, knowing big brother is about to return to his five year old self.

"It's awesome," Clay returns, little black tape in his hand.

"What is it?" Lucas asks as Clay shoves it in the VCR, side note I don't think we have used a VCR in about six years.

"A little thing I call awesome," he repeats, fast forwarding to the beginning of the movie. Dropping on the couch and smiling, clearly proud with his decision.

"Dude is this Aladdin?" Lucas questions with a slight laugh.

"Yup," Clay grins, this being his favorite movie since he was little. "Lily you will love it," he promises. "There are genies and magic carpets and there is even a Princess," he smirks.

"Jasmine is hot," Lucas comments.

"Yeah she is," he high fives him and I make a noise of disgust.

"I sink I could wike dis," she sinks down in Lucas's body.

"I got it," I stand up, rolling my eyes completely at the scene and head towards the front door. "Oh hey," I smile at the younger girl on the other side of the door with our pizza. "Just a second… Clay pizza is here, money please!" I call, hearing some heavy steps lead to the door.

"I got it," a large hand places on my back and reaches around me to hand her some money.

"Lucas I have this, you don't have to pay. You are a guest," I point out, placing my hand on his and bringing it back.

"Yeah and you took care of Lily," he shrugs, pulling his hand away from me.

"Yeah but-" then his hand places over my mouth as he passes the money back over.

"Thanks," Lucas smiles, taking the three pizzas in his hand. "Keep the change," he gives a wink to the young girl before shutting the door.

"Eww…" I slap his hand away. "I don't know where that hand has been," I tease.

"Yeah you do," his eyes trail over me and I laugh a little. "Mmm…" his finger loops through my pant loop and tugs me closer.

"Yeah I do," I giggle a little, leaning up on my toes_._

"_Book!_" Clay and Lily whine and right before my lips meet Lucas's. "_Pizza!_"

"Later," I drop back from Lucas and he nods. "Coming!" I call back, taking the pizza from him and spinning on my feet. "Ow!" I yelp when passing me Lucas pinches my ass, chuckling grabbing back the pizza boxes and heading towards the kitchen.

"And there is this evil guy who wants to be with Jasmine because he wants to take over the town not because he even loves her," I hear Clay explain as I walk into the living room.

"I don't sink I wike him," Lily's eye slant as she watches the scene in front of her.

"You don't! That's the thing, he is a major douche."

"Douche," Lily agrees and Clay glances at her before again agreeing.

"But you see Jasmine loves Aladdin so she doesn't want him but it's hard because well I mean he isn't what you would think a Princess would marry," he explains.

"Yeah, but she lubs him."

"Yeah so his magic carpet helps and his blue genie," he explains and her eyes light up excited.

"I lub dis Clay!" She squeals when Jasmine appears on the screen and sings a small song.

"Lil you want milk?" I hear Lucas call from the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Bubba you want something?" I pass the couch and he says yes before going back to Lily about the movie. "They are enjoying that movie," I comment walking into the kitchen to find Lucas pulling out some plates.

"Yeah, it's kinda…weird," he admits with a laugh. "I mean Clay is what seventeen?"

"No, he's eighteen," I laugh and he chuckles. "But he has loved that movie since he was little."

"That's great," he pours some milk into Lily's sippy cup and I grab a coke from the fridge for Clay.

"Yeah," I lift the box, the aroma filling the room. "I love pizza," I place a piece on each plate.

"Yeah," Lucas moves around me to grab himself a drink. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"You thinking? That's scary," I tease when he leans on the counter next to me.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes, placing his hand on my hip and leaning close. "I think you should come see me tonight."

"Oh really?" I kink a brow and he nods.

"Yeah," he grins. "And we could meet when everyone's asleep and I don't know…" he shrugs and I smile.

"I kinda know," I tease, lining up to kiss him quietly.

"Yeah well I was trying to be a gentleman," he joked and I laugh a little.

"Come on," I roll my head back. "Let's get those children their food," I tease, lifting the plates in my hand and wondering into the living room.

"Thanks." "Tanks." They both say taking the plate.

"No problem," I laugh, dropping down on the end of the couch, giving a smile to Lucas as he takes his spot back on my dad's chair, giving me a wink and finishing off his pizza and the movie.

* * *

><p>It's almost three when I get a text from Lucas asking if Clay is asleep. I responded yes but honestly Clay was out a long time ago. If there is one thing Clay Davis loves is his sleep and after a game he is normally out by midnight and if you fill his stomach sometimes even sooner. However I didn't tell Lucas this only because I feel funny. I want to be with Lucas, I mean trust me I <em>really<em> want to but for some reason right now doesn't feel right at all. Maybe because my brother is right down the hall or that Lily is sleeping not that far away or maybe its reasons I can't figure out right now but it just seems _off_.

"Brooke…" my door cracks open and I freeze on my bed.

"Lucas…" my heart races and breathing becomes fast. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wasn't sure where I was supposed to meet you," he shuts the door behind him and walks over to me. "So I just came to you," he shrugs, climbing up on my bed and latching his mouth onto mine.

"Mmm…" I moan against his mouth, his body rocking against mine. "Lucas…" my hand runs through his hair as he trails a line of kiss along my jaw and to my neck. Something building up inside of me that doesn't really ease the off feeling, just making it stronger. "Why does Lily like strawberries?" I blurt out the first thing that pops in my mind.

"What?" his lips are a little swollen when he pulls back to look at me.

"She just seems to really like them, I mean she loves them, talks about them all the time and eats anything with them," I ramble and he runs his hand over his face.

"Uh well…" he shakes his head squinting at me a little. "Why are we talking about this right now?"

"Oh I uh…well you smell likes strawberries…" I answer lamely and his brow scrunches together. "So was just wondering."

"Well…" he collapses beside me on the bed, his fingers working the creases in his brow. "My mom," he mentions her for the first time ever with me and my interest is quickly peaked. Yeah at first I was just trying to think of something so this would be better for when Clay isn't right down the hall but now I really am wanting to know. "When she was pregnant with Lily the only thing she ate was strawberries and I think it gave Lily a little addiction," he chuckles a little and I smile.

"Your mom's…" I trail off and he slowly nods.

"Yeah, she died a little over a year ago," he confesses, staring up at the ceiling, an empty look on his face.

"How?" I roll over my side to look at him. "I mean if you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to talk about it I understand," I tell him quickly.

"Car accident," he turns his head to look at me. "She was on her way home and a drunk driver ran a red light…"

"Lucas I'm sorry," I reach up stroking his cheek, all of a sudden feeling extremely guilty for bringing it up. He looks so upset and distant and damn it I should have just had sex with the guy, not made him bring up memories of his dead mom.

"It's happens," he shrugs.

"I know but still," I snuggle closer to him. "I'm sorry I said anything. You should just tell me to shut up."

"No, we said we would talk and well we talked," he shrugs and I nod knowing we talked. Didn't really get as in-depth as I wanted but he has answered a question that has been racing through my head since meeting him. "Tell me something," he flips over on his side to look at me.

"Like what?" I push back the front of his hair, really loving anytime I get to play with it.

"I don't know, something," he shrugs.

"Well…" I wiggle on the bed, bringing my right knee up, his hand dropping to rest on it. "Back home Clay was kinda how he was here," I tell him. "But the difference was I was really popular like him and I sorta…I don't know."

"Sorta what?"

"I just I was someone I didn't like. I went along with things I didn't want to do and said things I thought were stupid and I realized I was kinda mean to people who weren't in the group I was in. So when I moved here I promised to not be like that."

"And you aren't," he let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you are this you. The whole doing and saying what other people thing would probably annoy me. Your sarcasm and doing the complete opposite of what most girls do is nice, it's refreshing."

"So if I was like Theresa and threw myself at you in the bathroom that first day I probably wouldn't be in bed with you right now?" I kink a brow.

"Well we might be in bed but odds are good if you were like Theresa I would have noticed you sooner but also not have let you stay around this long," he jokes but I know he is also a little serious. "Plus for some reason I like talking to you."

"Seriously?"

"Weird right?" he tosses his hand up a little and I giggle a little. "But you're like…like my friend."

"You're like my friend too," I smile. "And I like this talking thing also."

"I also don't think I tell you enough how much I appreciate you helping me with Lily and with finding a job," he brushes my hair back. "No one has done stuff like that for me before."

"Well we are friends," I give a small smile. "And even if I don't admit it often and you drive me completely insane most the time I do care about you Lucas. I don't want you so tense all the time, it cause wrinkles in that cute little face or yours," I tease, running my thumb over the small crease on his forehead.

"How come you can call me cute but get annoyed when I say you're cute?"

"Because you are cute," I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"You're talking is getting too serious for me this late of night," he rolls over on top of me, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"I'm so terribly sorry," I roll my eyes and he traps my chin with his thumb and finger.

"We aren't going to have sex," he tells me and my body relaxes. "I understand the weirdness of Clay down the hall. I understand a lot more than you think."

"It's just strange," I tell him and he chuckles. "I mean he is my brother and he doesn't need to hear anything."

"Are you loud Brooke Davis?" he smirks and I blush a little.

"Sometimes, only if I'm really enjoying it," I bite my bottom lip and he grins.

"Oh I'm going to like that," he drops a kiss to my lips. "But you do know if something is uncomfortable for you, you just have to tell me right?"

"Yeah," I smile leaning up to kiss him, not letting him know that I know that _now_. I probably should have known that before because for some reason Lucas Scott is a lot different than people assume, a lot different then I assumed and- Oh shit I think I like him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! M<em>_y eyes are half opened right now so I didn't have time to read back over for mistakes and I really wanted to get it up for ya'll so please ignore them! And please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Walking into the lunchroom quickly find the person I was looking for. He is at the table he normally sits at, there are a few people sitting there but towards the end in their normal seats as they wait for the rest. Thankfully though Clay isn't there nor Quinn but there is a few people I still can't remember the names of.

I suck at names.

I haven't talked to him all day and haven't seen him since he left our house Saturday afternoon but I have thought about him. Its kinda annoying being as I swore I wouldn't do that but I did. I know, I know alright its stupid of me but I can't help it. He's just kinda stuck in there.

"Hey," I drop down beside him as he sits at lunch.

"Hey," he offers a nod of acknowledgment moving his food around on his plate.

"What time is practice today?" I fiddle with a bag of chips, tossing a glance to make sure no one is paying attention to us, well no one as in Clay and Quinn since they have been making some comments.

"Uh… Coach just wants a workout today," he informs me, quirking a brow and giving me a sideways glance. "Why? What's up?"

"Are you done with lunch?" I wonder, noticing his plate not really being touched.

"I can't eat this, I don't think its real food," he gets a look of disgust stabbing his meat.

"Good," I grin, biting my bottom lip. "Meet me in the janitor's closet in uh… let's say five minutes," I settle on and I see a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Whatever you say," he agrees and I jump up, moving out of the lunch room.

* * *

><p>"Ever notice how creepy a janitor's closet actually is?" I wonder looking around as Lucas walks in, shutting the door behind him. "I mean seriously alone in here is really kinda weird."<p>

"Well normally people don't just sit alone in closets," he points out walking towards me with that damn smirk that makes me annoyed. "They usually keep company."

"Mmm…maybe I should find some," I tease sliding my hands up his arms and around his neck when he ends up in front of me.

"Well until they show up you can just use me," he dips down giving me a kiss that sends a heat all through my body.

"I think I could enjoy using you," I smirk against his mouth making him growl and nip my bottom lip.

"So Miss Davis, why did you invite me into the closet of teenage sex fixes and dirty mop water?" he pulls back looking at me. "Unless you want a little fix of your own," he wiggles his brow sliding me closer to him.

"Not right now," I hold my hand to his chest making him growl.

"I'm dying here," he frowns pulling back. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?"

"Umm…when did we meet again?" I joke and his eyes narrow.

"It's not funny," he pouts and I giggle.

"I'm sorry, your right, it's not," I agree knowing it's not. Heck our relationship is supposed to be based on sex and we aren't having sex. "But it's not my fault every time we get started we somehow get interrupted."

"It is your fault," he grumbles and I pull back confused.

"And how is it my fault?"

"I don't know," he shrugs and I roll my eyes with a small laugh. "But I'm sure there is a way it's yours and not mine."

"Aw Lukie," I lean in kissing his pouting lip. "I'm sorry; we will get on the sex train soon. Soon we are going to be having so much sex you are going to get sick of it."

"I would never get sick of sex," he tells me completely serious and I can't help but laugh. "I mean I have a penis."

"You do huh?" I tilt my head and he nods. "Can I see? Just to make sure of course."

"Well if you must," he rolls his head back like he is really annoyed.

"Wait…" I stop him and his brow creases and hands freeze on his belt. "I want to do it," I smirk, taking hold of his belt and sliding it off, popping the button on his jeans and undoing his zipper, almost feeling like a kid on Christmas getting to unwrap a gift. "Hmm…" I peel back his boxers looking inside.

"Hmm? That's the response I get?"

"Well I have to control myself, I'm on school grounds," I tease, really wishing he and I were at home.

"Brooke…" he grabs my hand when it moves towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your fix," I look up at him.

"Really? Or are you going to give me another awkward talk with my coach about why I'm late again?" he questions and I giggle at the last time.

"Well that was because you were teasing me," I trail my finger down his chest and back over his waist line. "But you have given me a fix time and again," I comment, shivering at the start of what we didn't get to finish. "And it looks too much fun not to play with," I smirk; trailing the tip of my finger over him and watching him flinch. "Hmm…" I tilt my head to the side as if examining him.

"Brooke…" he grits his teeth when my finger again traces over him. "Come on…" he begs making me smirk and slowly taking him in my hand.

"I'm liking this being in control of your body thing," I smirk, leaning up and give a hot kiss to his neck. Biting on the skin and making him growl as I stroke him back and forth, rubbing my thumb over the head of him before running it back down.

"Mmm…" he moans, dropping his head to my shoulder and pushing back my shirt, biting hard on my shoulder just making me give him a squeeze and he growls. Kissing along my neck his hands latch onto my face and tongue dives into my mouth, sucking on the tip of him and nipping just a bit he lets out a low moan as my hand speeds up.

With ever stroke I feel his mouth add more pressure to mine and soon find him thrusting his hips into my hand making me go faster. I feel kinda cocky being in control of him, enjoying that when my hand will slow down he almost lets out a whimper (well as close to a whimper Lucas Scott would ever offer someone) against my mouth making me smile. I like knowing in this moment his entire mind is focused on me and I like that someone like me who really isn't much can cause someone like him to beg for more.

"Brooke…" he growls kissing down my jaw line and behind my ear. Searching for my pulse point and biting hard letting a small noise escape me. He's close I can tell, you can see it building up in him as I start moving my hand faster, glancing around me as he assaults my neck for a towel or something. "Mmm…" he moans against my neck, his whole body seeming to almost tense up, thrusting himself into my hand two more times. Grabbing an old rag from the shelf and placing it in front of him right before his releases into it.

"I was protecting your pants," I giggle; when his head drops to my shoulder, tossing the rag in a trashcan right by, don't want that being used to clean the school. "Didn't want you getting any questionable stains," I tease and he just makes some noise kissing my shoulder before pulling back. "What?" I crease my brow not getting the little look he is giving me. "Was it not good?" my heart races pulling back up his boxers and going to do the same with his belt.

"No it was _really_ good," he admits. "You without a doubt have the softest, warmest hands of anyone I ever met. I _really_ like that," he dips his head down to kiss me and I'm thankful since he misses my blush.

"My parents growing up use to tease I was like a furnace because I was always so hot," I giggle wrapping my hands around his chest. "Which doesn't make sense because I always feel like I'm freezing."

"Your hands are anything but freezing," he sucks my bottom lips and I grin. "Can I take you home? _Please!_" he begs and I giggle.

"Was this not enough for you?" I cork a brow and he drops his forehead against mine.

"I want more," he admits tracing his finger down my neck. "I want _all_ of you," he says and just hearing that sends a chill all through me.

"I know but what about class?" I remind him. "We still have _two_ more periods."

"Which mean we've been here a full day," he wiggles his brow, dropping his head to my neck. "Let me take you home," he nips the skin. "I swear to make it worth your wild."

"You are so tempting," I tilt my head closing my eyes as he sucks hard. "Lucas…" I curl my fingers into his neck. "You suck…" I whine making him laugh.

"I can," he smirks and I glare at him. "I mean if you'd like."

"Tease…" I mutter making him laugh.

"You're one to talk," he rolls his gorgeous pale blue eyes. "Come on Brooke, be dangerous. Skip your last two periods to actually do something you want."

"Sounds sinful," I smirk, Lucas dipping his head down to kiss me.

"You have no idea," his voice so rough sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ok," I cave and he pulls back actually looking shocked. "Let's leave and go back to my place."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I slide myself to the edge of the desk. "Let's go home because I'm _not_ going to have sex in a closet until I know it's _worth_ it," I smirk and his eyes harden.

"Meet me at my car in ten," he orders biting my bottom lip before kissing it. "I'll show you how worth it, it is. It will be so worth it that you are going to be wanting to do it everywhere, just watch," he grumbles walking towards the door and out making me giggle.

God I hope so.

* * *

><p>"Faster Lucas…" I beg sucking on his neck and rolling my hips into him. "Please go faster…" I thread my fingers through his hair gripping tight.<p>

"I'm trying Brooke, but I'm having a little hard time concentrating with you doing that," his grip tightens.

"Well if you'd go faster," I growl pulling back to look at him and his eyes darken.

"I am driving," he looks over my shoulder before glaring back at me.

"Well I'm just so sorry," I glare back before breaking into a smile feeling the car stop.

"We're here," he kills the engine looking at me, brushing my hair from my face.

"Looks like we are," my heart races looking at him, chewing on my bottom lip looking at him. "Come on," I open his door and climb out, taking his hand and leading him up the steps to my front door. Searching my bag for my keys and opening the front door greeted by the empty silence of my house. "Want anything?" I offer dropping my bag down and taking a step inside. I know we are in a little of a rush but I don't really know how this goes. Do I offer a drink, maybe something to eat or just take us upstairs and strip him naked? Oh that one sounds nice.

"No," two arms slip around my waist drawing me in. "Just you," he kisses along the side of my neck making me smile.

"That's all?" I thread my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with my fingers.

"Yeah," he turns me around to face him.

"Good because I'm a terrible cook," I giggle, sliding my arms up around his neck. "Come on," I walk backwards towards the staircase, taking one step up it before Lucas lifts me in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

Lucas giving me a smile before leaning down hooking his lips with mine and taking the steps up the stairs. Walking us up the stairs my back slams in the door making me groan against his mouth with the not so comfortable feeling in my back. My nails dig deep in his hair, Lucas wrapping his tongue around mine and pulling in my mouth, a moan escaping me making him just add more pressure to the kiss.

Fumbling with the door handle we fall into the room with a stumble until his legs hit my bed and collapses on top of me.

"Lucas…" I roll my head back, his kisses trailing to my neck and his fingers working with the button of my jeans and popping it down, undoing the zipper. Kissing down my neck, along my chest and down my stomach, he tugs my jeans down until his lips graze over the top of my panties, my feet kicking until they are free of the tight pants.

Climbing back up me and my unmade bed, I grip the bottom of his shirt pulling it up, yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Flipping us over so I'm straddling his waist, I suck hard on his bottom lip as I rock my hips against him. Feeling the growth once again of him as it press against the center of me.

"Mmm…" I moan against his mouth, slipping my tongue inside. His long fingers brushing under my shirt and along my rib cage making me shiver. His hand raising higher and until his thumb grazes over the underwire of my bra and I tense slightly, my insecurities all of a sudden slapping me in the face. "Lucas wait…" I pull back breathing heavy and heart racing, grabbing his hand and pulling it from trying to get my shirt off.

"You are seriously killing me Brooke," he groans, slamming his head into my pillow.

"I know, I know I'm sorry," I run my hand through my hair embarrassed. "I'm stupid I know."

"What's wrong? Do you not want to do this anymore?" he questions looking up at me, something flickering through him that I can't read.

"No, I do. I really do I just…uh god I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, but I want you to talk to me. What's going on?" he sits up with me in his lap to look at me. "Talk to me," he whispers pushing my hair from my face.

"Back home I had this boyfriend," I tell him, chewing on my bottom lip. "And he was my first and I really liked him Lucas, I mean _a lot_," I let out a dry laugh at how stupid I use to be. "But he wasn't a good guy. And he would cut down everything that was about me and criticizes _everything_," I raise my brows a little and his gaze drops to my chest. "It's stupid," I cross my arms over my chest.

"No its not," he shakes his head but I shake my head disagreeing. "Hey, no it isn't," he grabs my chin to look at him. "It's not."

"Every time I was with him he would comment about how I didn't add up to his past girlfriends and I just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want that with you," I run my hand through his hair. "That's why I've put off _this _happening because I may try to be confident in myself and things I do but I'm the furthest from it."

"Trust me?" he asks sliding his hands to my waist. "Just trust me," he keeps his eyes locked on mine as he pulls my shirt over my head and my heart races as his eyes run over me. "What's this?" his finger slides over a scar over my right breast.

"He bit me," my voice shakes and his eyes snap up to mine and I feel the pressure building up in my eyes. "He wasn't gentle with anything he did," I whisper and Lucas looks back at the mark, something I really didn't want him or anyone else ever seeing.

"Brooke…I…" he tilts his head, I know not really sure what to say. Most people don't. "He hurt you?" his gaze lifts back to mine clearly realizing a playful bite doesn't leave a forever mark.

"Sometimes," I give a small shrug. "That's why Clay is so protective of me. He just felt like he should have known and blames himself for not protecting me with him."

"I would _never_ hurt you Brooke," his eyes lock onto mine and I nod knowing that.

"I know," I place my hand on the side of his cheek, stroking away the tension building in his face.

"We don't have to do this you know? If you are uncomfortable we don't have too."

"I know I want too," I lean in giving him a gentle kiss. "I just…I don't know I guess I just wanted you to know."

"Yeah," he looks back at the mark, running his finger along the mark, the skin feeling hot under his touch, dropping his head down and giving the spot a soft kiss.

"Lucas…" my heart pounds in my chest as he stands up, almost afraid he might leave. Him standing at the end of my bed, unhooking his jeans, them dropping in a pool of fabric at his ankles, soon his boxer following and I bite my lip looking at him. Sliding himself back up my bed, he pulls my sheets over us as he hovers over me.

"Mmm…" he smirks, dropping his mouth to cover over mind. I feel like I'm holding my breath as he kisses down my chest, his hands doing their own thing as they travel everywhere, giving me squeezes and digging the nails, that he barely has, but using them to dig slightly in my skin, making me want to hiss out but I control it, at least for right now. Stopping at my navel I bite back my groan when he bites down on it, glancing his eyes up and I glare at him. His eyes are smirking at me.

Sliding further down my body, my heart races against my chest as he disappears under the sheet. I can't see him which is slightly annoying but I do _feel_ him. I feel as he kisses the inside of my thigh and biting down making it shake, how he kisses up my leg and lifting it over his shoulder and I watch as I see his sheet covered head lift up for a second to peel back my panties before dropping back down and I think I might lose it.

I suck hard on my bottom lip not to scream his name as I feel his tongue tease me, run along me before slipping inside and yanking back out making my body quiver. He is such a teasing asshole sometimes and I hate him for it. Yet the hate only lasts so long before his tongue does a slow lick across me, sucking as he does and my whole body shivers.

"Uhh…" I groan in the back of my throat slamming my hands over my face as I feel the sweat droplets start on my forehead. I haven't even done anything and he already has me sweating. I bite the inside of my cheek, chew my bottom lip and even grind my teeth into my finger just to not make a noise and its harder than one thinks. I don't want him to know the power he has over my body right now, I want to hold it back even if it's for a moment but I can't help it. I've said it before; his mouth is like a mouth of a god. I love it.

"Lucas…" I slid my hand under the sheet, meeting his golden locks and nails dig inside his head. Lucas wrapping his arms around my thighs and bringing me into him, keeping me planted as my hips start to buckle into him. "Oh my- shit!" my back arches as the wave washes over my body. "Lucas…" my hands grab onto his face and yanking him up towards me, his mouth slamming hard into mine.

One of his hands resting by my side as he holds himself up, feeling his lower body grazing over mine, making me moan. His free hand sliding behind my back, his head pulling back locking eyes on mine, lifting my back as he knocks the clip undone. Pulling the bra off me and tossing it to the side, his eyes running all over me before reaching back to my eyes.

"You look pretty perfect too me," he whispered leaning down to kiss me. "Only flaw I see is some assholes mouth," he mumbles against my lips and I let out a small laugh with a smile.

"Lucas…" I cup his cheek, relaxing in the kiss I'm sharing with this boy. His body relaxing between my legs, them spreading just a bit farther apart as he drops himself on me. "Uhh…" I arch into him a little when I feel him slip inside of me, pausing about halfway before pushing in me the rest. Remember when I made that earlier thought of how will he fit? Yeah, he somehow magically found a way. It hurt a little, not anything he did but just the fact I haven't had sex in a very long time and though I very much enjoyed my last time he wasn't, well he wasn't holding below the waist what Lucas is.

"You ok?" he pushes himself up on his hand to look at me.

"Yeah," I breath out heavy, my eyes slamming shut when he pulls back, almost completely withdrawing from me before thrusting back, causing another moan to escape from me. Rolling his hips I dig my nails into his back as his head drops down to kiss my neck. His hand running down my body and grabbing onto my thigh, wrapping my leg around him his movement a steady rhythm that ever thrust making a new noise escape my mouth.

"Uh…" I moan when in the smoothest moment I've ever experienced he rolls himself on his back and bringing me on top of him. His fingers sliding through my hair and bringing me to kiss him, his tongue sliding over my lips and his teeth nipping at my bottom one before I welcome the warm object it stroking it along mine making me moan again. Planting my hand on his chest my nails dig into his skin releasing a hiss from his lips as I lift myself and slam myself back on him. The feeling building up inside me with every hit.

"Mmm…" I hum against his mouth, Lucas lifting himself up to sitting up, his arms sliding around my small frame and helping me move. Trailing that mouth I've been bragging about along my neck and nipping at the skin on my neck, finding my pulse point and biting down I'm sure feeling it race as I throw my head back. "Lucas…" I wrap my arm around his neck, lifting myself faster and faster against him, enjoying the noises he makes each time I slide back over him.

"God…" he growls, flipping me over on my back, suddenly pumping faster and harder into me, bringing me faster and closer to my edge. Rolling my hips under him feeling him bury himself more into me and hitting the same point _over and over_ again. My heart races about out of my damn chest as he brings me over that edge.

"Lucas…" I moan, my whole body seeming to almost fly off the bed as he thrust into me a few more times reaching his peak and biting down on my shoulder letting out a low moan into the skin, the wave rushing through both our bodies as my toes curl under and every nerve ending in me seems to tingle. Panting heavily his body doesn't collapse on top of me like I've experienced in the past.

His large hand framing my face as he kisses me. It's not rough or hungry; they are just sweet, _gentle _kisses that seem to make all of this just that much better.

"I…" he breathes in deep to control his breathing. "I found your tattoo," he smirks and I let out a small giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck, rolling us back over, my sheet tightening around our bodies as I rest on top of him. "And you feel _amazing_," he informs me and I blush giving him a few more pecks.

"Mmm…" I hum in our kiss, pulling back to look at him, resting my head against his.

"What are you thinking?" he pushes my hair back from my face too look at me.

"That I wish more people saw this you," I admit and he looks at me confused. "You have a good heart Lucas, actually an amazing heart," I let out a dry laugh, his thumb stroking my cheek. "And you hide it from people which I get because I do the same thing but the way you just treated me..."

"How did I treat you?" he questions and I make sure to chose my next words carefully when I see him start to shut himself off from me.

"Gentle," I go with. "It was great, so great but it was like you were making sure you treated me right. That you were going to treat me so differently than he did."

"Brooke even though we both know what we are doing it doesn't mean I don't care about you," he says, his eyes squinting just a bit as if he didn't think I knew that. I mean I do know he cares about me, I just don't know what level that is. "You know that right?" he asks and I just slowly nod not wanting to vocalize everything that is confused when it comes to him.

"You're one of the good ones," I tell him and know he doesn't believe me, but just doesn't say anything. "Trust me Lucas, I've been with the bad one. You aren't even close."

"What did he do to you Brooke?" he questions, his left hand running back and forth over my naked thigh.

"Just stuff, stuff I don't want to talk about now because it would ruin right now and I don't want to ruin it," I tell him and he nods but I see the look in his eyes saying he will find out sooner or later. "Why don't we get dressed and maybe eat something real before getting back to school?"

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea, I do have a big work out today after school and this chick took all my energy."

"This _chick_?" I kink a brow.

"Some _cute_ chick," he teases and I slap his chest.

"One day I'm going to get you to not refer to me as cute," I make that promise, wrapping my sheet around me and climbing from my bed. "I'm taking this for right now," I grab his shirt from the floor and pulling it over my head, it hitting about mid thigh.

"Oh so you are one of those clothes stealing girls huh?" he rest his hands behind his head watching me as I pull back on my pink lace panties.

"I like a memory," I wink making him laugh, tossing his boxers at him, hitting him in the chest. "Plus I don't feel like getting dressed right now. I really don't want to go back to school until the very last moment possible and your clothes are comfortable and smell good."

"Well then you can have that one," he yanks his boxers on and resting back on my bed. "I have another shirt in my car."

"Lucky me," I jump back up on my bed, straddling his waist with a smile. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, you did tell me earlier you couldn't cook," he points out and I let out a giggle.

"Well, there are a few things I can cook," I bite my bottom lip looking at him. "I think you might like it."

* * *

><p>"So this is what Clay lives off of?" I question watching as the cute brunette skips around her kitchen, her legs looking about a million times longer in just my shirt.<p>

"Oh yeah," she flips the bread and egg in the pan hearing it sizzle. "Clay believe it or not is an _amazing_ cook so normally I let him do it. However on the nights he is exhausted and doesn't want to, I either order take out, make macaroni and cheese or some form of eggs."

"And what is this one called again?" I look at the _thing_ in the pan, wondering if I was better off eating lunch at school.

"A framed egg," she tells me, tucking her hair behind her ear, giving me a view of her face. She really is gorgeous; I don't know why it has taken me this long to notice. I mean I've always thought she was cute, pretty even but no gorgeous is probably the right word to describe her.

She has been through so much, so much that I don't even know and I hate that. That mark on her really bothered me and I don't know why. I just can't imagine how hard someone has to bite down on someone else to cause a mark like that. I don't know who this guy is but I have a feeling he was the cause for the reason she was so upset that day at _Tony's_ and why Clay was so enraged. I just wish I knew all of what happened with him, why fear was in those violet eyes of hers and why when she spoke of him her whole body shook and not in a good way. I want to know it all.

"You just make a hole in the center of the bread, butter both sides and crack the egg in the center," her voice trails into my thinking and I nod hating I zoned out on her. "Then you cook the little round piece you cut out," she slides it all on the plate beside her. "I swear to you its good."

"If you promise," I look at it as she slides it in front of me. "But if I die at practice let the world no to _never_ eat anything you cook again."

"Oh shut up," she slaps my shoulder, grabbing a drink and sitting beside me with her own plate. Cutting a piece off the bread, egg thing she made I slowly bringing it to my mouth and nervously take a bite, surprised when its actually really good. "See…" she smiles proud with herself. "Told ya."

"You're right, it's actually very good," I pop the lid on the can of coke and taking a sip. "A+ Miss Davis," I tease and she giggles sliding her leg up on the stool and starting to eat her own.

"Could say the same about you Mr. Scott," she cut her eyes over at me, a smirk tugging on her lips. "Definitely closet worthy."

"Mmm…" I swallow my food. "Good to know in the future. I mean when you can't control yourself and jump me."

"Right because I just can't control myself around you," she rolls her eyes, moving all her hair to her right shoulder and I notice a small scar across the side of her neck I never noticed before.

"Brooke…" I move my food around on my plate feeling when she turns to look at me. "That day at the mall…" I tilt my head to look at her and see how she is confused. "I wouldn't hurt you," I tell her it all suddenly clicking and making since to me. Hating it but understanding it.

"I know Lucas," she places her hand on my knee. "It normally takes awhile but for some reason I trust myself with you. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

"Good," relief washes through me feeling so guilty and a little afraid she would take that day as how I am but it's not. I swear it's not. I honestly don't know how it happened, I think we had weird footing and as great as Brooke is she is a little klutzy so it didn't help and I don't know one minute she was behind me the next she was slammed against the wall; none of which is at all ok.

"But you finish up," she stands up. "I'm going to go get dressed so we can head back to school," she washes off her plate and puts it in the dishwasher. "I'll be right back," she gives me a quick kiss before swaying away from me and towards the steps, watching her the whole way she moves.

Gorgeous, yeah that's definitely the right word; maybe add amazing with it also.

* * *

><p><em>I hope ya'll liked the new chapter!<em>

_Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Ugh," I roll my head back feeling my neck pop. "I'm tired."

"Long day?" Clay questions as he finishes up our dinner for the night.

"You could say that," I trap my tongue between my teeth grinning about my daily events. "How was practice?"

"Exhausting. I would prefer spending an extra hour on the court then workout in the gym. Coach Whitey can be a bastard when he wants to be," he tosses some peppers on the pan making it sizzle.

"I bet. I've seen some of the stuff you do and I couldn't do any of it."

"That's because you have little baby arms," he pinches my arm and I jerk away giving his hand a slap.

"Be nice to me."

"Oh I'm always nice Sissy," he teases moving back over to the stove. "So Brooke…"

"So Clay," I mock going back to my history homework.

"I need to talk to you about something," he tells me and I nod for him to continue. "Well…" he awkwardly clears his throat and big brother suddenly turns very serious and I grow a little nervous. I hate when he becomes serious because I'm nervous he might say something about Lucas.

"Well what?" I watch him and he turns to look at me and my heart races. "Clay are you ok? I mean I know you went to the doctor the other day but you said it was just a check-up. You said that Coach was worried your physical from last year was running out and just had to redo it. Is something wrong?" my lip trembles something might be wrong with him. There can't be anything wrong with him; he is all I really have.

"Brooke, I'm fine," he shakes his head walking over to me. "It was just a check-up, I'm good," he smiles and I relax a little.

"God don't scare me like that!" I slap his arm. That is such a mean thing to do. Don't just say you have to say something then go all quiet on me. He knows how I worry.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how dramatic you were," he laughs, taking his thumb and knocking the little bit of liquid that was in the corner of my eye. "I should recall you always go to worst case scenario."

"I can't help it. My mind is just stupid," I flip my hand around and he chuckles.

"But I do need to talk to you and it… I mean I guess it could be kinda serious. Really depends how you look at it."

"Well as long as you're healthy, I will talk about whatever you want," I lean back in the chair giving him my full attention.

"Ok Brooke, you are my baby sister," he says and I want to remind him _barely_ because we are just a few months separated in age but that point doesn't need to be argued now. "And I would never do something that bothered you because you come first. You know it's always us above everyone else."

"Yeah I know," I place my hands in my lap feeling guilty about the Lucas thing again. Clay and I really don't have secrets, when it comes to us it's normally an open book but lately I've been anything but honest with him.

"Well there is this girl," he lights up just a bit and I smile knowing where this is going. "And we've been hanging out some lately and nothing has happened," he rushes to say. "I just like spending time with her."

"Ok? Do you need advice on what to do about it?"

"No, I mean I know what to do. We've actually talked about it but just promised we wouldn't do anything until we were sure it was ok with you."

"Why wouldn't it be ok with me?" I look at him confused. "I mean I want big brother happy and I want my best friend happy so I don't care," I shrug and his eyes widen.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. As a girl we pay attention to things and I'm not stupid," I shake my head with a laugh. "I mean I love you both for worrying about me and what I think but I know you're a great guy Clay; probably the best out there and you are very level headed. I know you wouldn't do something unless you've thought about it completely and Quinn would be lucky to have someone like you."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Clay…" I stand up walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. "I am more than ok with it. But she hurts ya, she has to deal with me," I tease and he chuckles.

"Alright Brooke," he pulls me into a hug. "You're the best."

"This I know."

"But hey, we were actually talking going to dinner tomorrow night," he pulls back to tell me. "Nothing special, just like a small date but we were thinking you could come with."

"You want me to be the third wheel on a date with my brother and best friend?"

"No, I mean yes I guess but no. Ok, so someone has been annoying me to ask you out and I thought maybe if you just went one time he would leave it alone, you know?"

"Someone has been asking about me?" I nervously scratch my neck. "Not Felix, right?" I wonder because he has been acting weird around me lately.

"What? No! Definitely not," he tells me quickly. "It's Lee…"

"Lee?" my brows scrunch together confused. "Lee wants to go out with me?" I feel completely lost on that. I think the only time I've talked to the guy was that night we went to _Tony's_. Yeah he is cute and he is really funny but he just isn't really my type. Plus I mean what about Lucas?

"Yes and he has been annoying the hell out of me. I figured I would be there so he wouldn't do anything and then when it's done you can tell him you had fun but nothing more and he drop it."

"I don't know Clay; that seems kinda mean. I don't want to give him like false hope or something."

"You're the new cute girl, Brooke. No one has asked you out yet and I'm sure he just wants to be able to say he got to or something."

"Wow make me feel special."

"Not like that Brooke," his eyes rolled at me. "Just please do me this favor? He is seriously driving me insane. I don't really know what his interest is but he has one."

"Can I think about it and let you know sometime tomorrow?" I offered and he nodded finishing up the meal. I try to go back to my homework but I'm having trouble concentrating. Am I even allowed to go out with someone else? I mean, I'm _allowed_ because I'm my own person but I don't know. I mean there is Lucas and I know what we are but still.

"Ok," Clay pulls me from my thoughts placing a plate of delicious food in front of me. "Enjoy," he ruffles my hair going to make his own plate and I just decide not to stress of the Lee, Lucas date thing and talk to him tomorrow when I go over.

* * *

><p>"Uhh…" my body arches as he smashes his mouth back into mine. A feeling erupting in me as he thrusts hard into me, a few more times before his body draining with energy. "Glad we promised to do homework," my heart races in my chest as my breath races in and out of me.<p>

"I have Human A&P third period," he murmurs against my mouth, his hand still gripping onto my thigh.

"Point being?"

"I'm studying the human body," he shrugs and I laugh, him clearly thinking that evens out.

"You're stupid," I roll my eyes, his mouth finding its new home below my ear. "Lucas…" I stroke the back of his neck wondering if now is a bad time to talk.

"What?" he pulls back to look at me, pushing my hair back from my face. "What's wrong? Why you look so…weird?"

"Weird?"

"Not weird but like thinking…what are you thinking?"

"Clay finally told me him and Quinn have a thing," I admit and not really surprised when I see him not surprised by that. "But he asked me to do a favor for him."

"Which is what?"

"He wants me to go out on a date with Lee…" I tell him, my fingers still massaging his neck as he looks down at me.

"Seriously?" something flickers through him before returning to just a blank stare at me.

"Yeah, apparently he has been bugging him about it and thought if I went one time it would make him drop it," I shrug, hating I can't get a read off his face. Normally I can read people but Lucas at this moment really has just a blank expression and that makes me nervous.

"Well…" he rolls off me and stares up at the ceiling. "You should go," he concedes. "Lee is a fun guy, you'll have fun," he shrugs rolling out of the bed and grabbing his boxers off the floor, pulling them on.

"You want me to go out with one of your friends?" I sit up on the bed clinging the sheet around me as I watch him shuffle around his room, picking up some clothes and tossing them in the closet.

"I mean if you want to, yeah," he doesn't look at me as he walks into the bathroom.

"Lucas…" I climb from his bed, bringing the black sheet with me. "I don't want to go if you don't want me too. Just say you don't want me to and I won't," I tell him like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Look Brooke we have a deal," he turns to look at me and I can almost feel the chill run down my spine at how he almost seems cold towards me. "We promised if we start feeling something for someone else that would be it. I don't own you; if you want to go out with Lee go out with him."

"I…" my mouth open but slams shut not really knowing what I want to say to him. I don't like this Lucas, he is cold and snippy and I want the one back from a few moments ago who I was in bed with, I could care about that one.

"Hey, you might go out and realize you really like the guy or you don't and then just come back. But I'm not going to tell you that you can't date people because we are having fun. I know that's not fair of me to ask."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll go and see what happens," I run my hand tiredly through my hair, seeing that thing flicker through him again before returning back to his cold stare. I wish I knew what that was!

"Cool," he nods, pausing a moment looking at me before side stepping out of the bathroom and back to his bed. "You want something to eat?" he calls from what I can tell is heading out of his room.

"Sure," I call back, leaning against the counter thinking for a moment. Maybe I'm making this slightly more than it is, I mean just because I _thought_ I might have been feeling something doesn't mean I actually am. Just like a fleeting moment that quickly passed. Plus just because I again _thought_ it doesn't mean that Lucas did, or ever would.

"Brooke!" he yells from downstairs and I snap out of my stupid thoughts.

"I'm coming!" I call back; walking into his room, grabbing my underwear and pulling it back on along with his shirt. I love wearing his shirt; it's so big on me and smells so good. Running my brush through the tangle mess Lucas made my hair, I move back down the stairs to locate him in the kitchen.

"I think you only sleep with me so you can steal my clothes," he cracks an egg and I laugh, trying to relax back into the comfort that we normally share and not the tension from just a few moments ago.

"Maybe I just steal it because I like to see you shirtless," I shrug, swaying over to the counter and sliding up beside him. "You mock me and now cook it?" I glance down at the pan and he shrugs.

"It's good."

"I know it is, hence why I make it all the time," I smile and he again just shrugs. "Where did you get that?" I reach over strumming my finger over a scar I notice the other day on the side of him.

"What?" he lifts his arm to see what I'm talking about. "Oh, I was in a car accident. The steering wheel got jammed into my chest and broke a rib, making it break through the skin on the side."

"Oh my god," I freak, grabbing his arm and jerking him closer to look at it. "Are you ok?" I worry and he chuckles.

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

"Yeah, that's true," I release my grip. "Just to know how you got it…"

"What about you?" he flips the bread and I look at him confused. "I'm not the only one with scars Brooke," he points out and I shrink down and drop my eyes to the tile.

"I told you how I got that," I reach up rubbing my hand along the scar on my chest.

"Yeah _that_ one," he takes my hair and moves it to my shoulder, my body shaking a bit as he strokes his finger over the back of my neck. "What about this one?"

"I fell," I mumble avoiding his gaze."I'm klutzy," I shrug, reaching over for the glass he was drinking from and taking a sip.

"This one," he takes my hand and slides up my sleeve, stroking over a round scar on my wrist.

"I burned myself."

"With what?"

"A pan," I answer automatically, always so good at explaining my cuts and bruises.

"And its round?" he glances down at it and I nod. "You're the one who said you want us to be honest Brooke."

"I am being honest."

"Then explain this one," he grips my thigh and steps in front of me. "Because this one can't be a burn or the cause of your falling," he twists it up to reveal a scar.

"How do you even see that? I don't even see it half the time," I look at the small mark, well it's not small but it's still not the easiest to see. Honestly unless I'm tan I forget the things even there.

"My mouth has become a very good friend of the lower half of your body," he explains. "Soon I will be able to know how to work things down there better then you."

"Promise?" I smirk and his eyes harden in a way I don't like.

"I'm being serious Brooke."

"I got this one straightening my hair," I tilt my head to the side to show the scar he pointed out. "Ask any girl I can promise you they've done it."

"The others?"

"Cigarettes," I tell him honestly. "This one because I smiled at a friend," I point at the one on my wrist. "And this one," I nod my head down, clearing the lump in my throat, "well this one was because I said no and I don't say no," I shrug and he strokes his thumb back and forth along it. "Many little scars, many stupid reasons, many things I won't forget."

"He hurt you often?" he looks up at me.

"Not at first, at first I was like his world. He treated me better than anyone but then I don't know…he changed, but not for anyone else just me. And all of a sudden I wasn't good enough. Not smart, or pretty or good enough. Nothing I did was right and he let me know it."

"Why didn't you just leave him then?"

"I did, a couple times actually," I tell him. "The first time he hit me I told him it was over and to never speak to me again."

"What happened?"

"He said sorry, he would never do it again. He was just drunk and it happened. And it was true, at first he never hit me unless he was drunk but suddenly it was like he was _always_ drunk. So after that I left him again."

"And?"

"Well," I lift Lucas's shirt to reveal a scar across my back. "I tell people it was a car accident, it's easier," I shrug. "Then I don't know after awhile I was scared to leave him and honestly I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? What on earth would you have to be embarrassed of?"

"I can't explain it. I really don't know how but I just was."

"What made you leave him for good?"

"Clay," I tell him. "Back home we shared a bathroom and after one night I had come home and this," I point to the bite mark. "Had happened and I was trying to clean it up. Most the time it was easy because they were little or be under clothes but this one was harder. He walked in; saw it and I just broke down. I told him everything and he put me too bed, promised it would be ok and next thing I knew Jack was sporting a new black eye, a casted wrist and some really bad looking marks all over him. And big brother and his best friend Michael were walking around with some cut up knuckles."

"And he left you alone after that? I mean for good?"

"No, not at first. When he drank I would get a drunken call about me being a bitch and a whore and I would never find anyone better than him and no one would ever want me," I tell him and his eyes darken. "But after he went off to college it all stopped and I haven't heard from him since," I shrug and see about a million things race through those gray eyes. Caught a little off guard when his mouth is suddenly smashed into mine, him giving me probably one of the best kisses I've ever experienced in my life before pulling back, his forehead resting against mine as he breathes heavy, his eyes looking back into mine.

"You're amazing," he says and I go to shake my head and he cups my face to stop me. "No you are, you're a strong, gorgeous person who has dealt with a _lot_ of shit, but you are still standing. He doesn't know what he was talking about when he said you weren't enough because honestly…well honestly I don't think there is anyone around this damn place who is _enough_ for you," he tells me and a tear drops down my cheek. "And you're also super cute," he jokes with a smile and I let out a small laugh.

"Had to ruin that sweet speech with that huh?" I whip my cheek and he shrugs.

"I do have a rep to keep up with," he smirks and I smile.

"Maybe you should let people see this you more," I suggest and he shakes his head.

"This me doesn't come around often so take it when it does," he winks, knocking off my final tear.

"I'll take it," I lean up giving him a sweet kiss.

"But just because it doesn't come around doesn't mean what I said wasn't true," he makes more than sure I know and I nod.

"Ok," I agree, him giving me a smile and a 'good' before going back to cooking. Keeping his hand on my thigh and stroking that spot. "Where's Lily?" I try to lighten the mood, not wanting to be so serious at this moment.

"She went over to Leah's, Leah was planting a garden and she wanted to help," he explains and I nod, watching his hand as it moves on my leg.

"Want to go upstairs one more time before she gets home?" I test a little thought in my head and see him shake his head.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" he flips the bread onto each of ours plate.

"Sure," I lace my fingers through his and jump off the counter. "Let's do that," I lean up on my toes kissing his cheek. "Let's go _Lukie,_" I tease, taking my plate and spinning on my feet.

"You're lucky you look so good right now," he waves his fork around me as I head out of the kitchen. "Because I don't let anyone but Lily call me that."

"But it's so cute," I tease and his eyes playfully slant into a glare, dropping his plate on the counter and taking a slow step towards me. "Lucas no!" I squeal, running away from him and towards the living room, quickly placing my plate on the coffee table so I don't drop it. "Lucas!" I giggle when his arms circle around my waist and suddenly we fly over the back of the couch. "No!" I struggle to breathe when he starts tickling me. "Lucas!" I laugh wiggling under him.

"What's my name?"

"Lucas, it's Lucas," I get a hold of his hands but he just flips my hands quickly and pinning them above my head.

"It's what?" he leans down, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Lucas," I mumble before feeling his lips on mine, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Mmm...You taste yummy…like tangy orange juice," I giggle and he rolls his eyes.

"You're stupid," he climbs off me, grabbing his plate and the remote and dropping back down on the couch. "Now eat," he places my food on my lap, clicking on the TV and sinking down on the couch.

"Ok," I carefully snuggle myself a little closer to him, not at all missing when his hand drops to my thigh and again he starts to stroke that spot.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

"Lukie, why you sad?" Lily bangs her feet on the wooden cabinet, sucking on her Popsicle.

"I'm not," I grumble, tightening the screw on the faucet.

"You look sad," she tilts her head to the side looking at me. "You have your sad face."

"My sad face?" I glance up at her and she nods. "I don't have a sad face."

"Yeah huh," she bites down on her Popsicle, red painting her lips.

"I'm not sad Lily," I come out from under the sink, wiping my hands on a towel. "Or mad, or happy or anything; I'm just…annoyed."

"What dat?"

"Nothing Princess," I shake my head knowing she wouldn't understand. Honestly I don't understand but for some reason I just feel annoyed. "Come," I lift her up, taking the towel to wipe off her sticky hands. "I have some homework I need to finish and you can watch some TV or color something."

"I color," she nods. "I make picture."

"Ok," I walk over to the closet pulling out her coloring book and some crayons. "Don't get it on the carpet, got it?" I walk down the few steps to our living room and ease her down in front of the coffee table.

"No mess," she agrees and I put a towel under her just in case her Popsicle drips.

"Alright good," I sit down on the couch, pulling out my homework.

* * *

><p>"You look cute," Quinn comments as she sits on my bed. I told Clay I would go out tonight but the closer it comes to leaving the more I get this feeling in my stomach. It's almost like someone has twisted my stomach and tied it into about a million knots and not in a cute butterfly way.<p>

"Thanks," I examine myself in my long mirror. My hair is down, my jeans are my favorite and pretty tight, I have on just a plain black shirt the cuts down a little low but not too bad being as I don't have much to expose and my makeup is done. I keep telling myself tonight will be fun, when I was younger my mom said the things we dread the most always end up the best but I'm not sure.

"You ok?" Quinn questions and I nod. "Brooke…" she frowns and I glance in the mirror at her. "If you aren't ok with this Clay thing…"

"What? No!" I tell her quickly that being the furthest from what I'm thinking. "Quinn, you two are fine, I'm happy for you both I swear," I move over to her sitting on my bed playing with my stuffed dog Clay got me when I was little. "I just… I don't know Lee," I shrug. "I'm worried it will be filled with awkward silences and weird glances or something. I hate that, I don't know how to handle that."

"Oh Brooke don't worry about that," she waves her hand, her blonde hair flipping to the side. "Lee can talk to a stop sign," she tells me and I laugh a little. He does seem like that. "Plus we will be there and if it gets awkward just talk to me or something."

"Ok," I agree.

"Brooke!" I hear my brother yell from downstairs. "Lee's here, we're leaving!"

"Ok!" I call back standing up. "So I look alright?" I do a little spin and Quinn laughs.

"Oh gorgeous," she hops up with a smile. "Now come on," she grabs my hand. "I'm hungry and our boys are waiting," she skips towards the stairs pulling me and I try not to frown.

Lee isn't my boy. I guess technically Lucas isn't either but Lee is definitely not my boy.

"Ok," Quinn skips off the last step with grace and slides beside my brother. "We are ready," she beams up at him and they are pretty cute. They sorta fit each other with my big brother being so big and Quinn being so small. Her head hits just about his mid chest and he can see over her but it's cute.

"Awesome," Clay laces his fingers through hers and tugs her out the front door.

"Hey," Lee smiles, shifting his wait on his feet looking at me. If I'm honest he really is cute. He has brown hair which is buzzed on the sides and about half an inch on top. He really does have some pretty eyes, they are extremely dark but almost mysterious and I like that. His face clean shaven, his jaw strong and though his build isn't as big as Lucas's he is definitely not something I would dismiss.

"Hey," I smile, stepping out the front door. Lee following behind me and shutting it.

"You look amazing you know that?" he runs his eyes over me and I feel my cheek burn.

"Thanks Lee," I bite my lip and we walk down the sidewalk to the car. Clay already in the driver's seat and Quinn beside him. "You look good too," I tell him, climbing in the back seat when he opens the door. Lee following behind and sliding in next to me.

* * *

><p>"Lukie," I feel two little fingers prying open my eye. "Wake up!"<p>

"What?" I blink a few times, feeling the uncomfortable pain in my back. "Lily stop," I pull her hand from my face.

"You fell asleep silly," she giggles, dropping back down on the couch beside me.

"Maybe I did it on purpose," I grumble, really wishing she would have just let me sleep. "You finish your picture?" I run a tired hand over my face and she giggles a yes.

"I made it for Book," she holds up the photo and I cringe a bit. Bet _Book _is too busy with Lee to care about a picture right now. "We had girl night."

"Yeah I know," I stretch my arms above my head yawning. Taking a quick glance at my phone to see it's almost eight. I wonder if Brooke is still with Lee. He is a cool guy and all but I don't know if I could really see that working. Lee isn't exactly the serious type of guy and though at first it might be fun I think after awhile she would get annoyed with the never being serious thing. But who knows, not like I know the girl _that_ well.

But she does talk to me. Makes me feel a little guilty I don't tell her things like she has me but the things she says. Damn. How could someone hurt someone like that? I mean I'm not saying I'm a saint and that I don't lose my temper sometimes but I've never even had an impulse to put my hands on a girl. And I've been really pissed at girls before. But the stuff he did was just so morbid. Like burning her? That scar on her leg makes me cringe every time I look at it and I feel so guilty. Our first time, the other day, at first she didn't seem so much like she wanted to and I feel I pushed it. Her first no we can't, we have class should have been enough for me to stop but I didn't and I pushed and makes me feel like such an asshole.

"Lukie!" Lily squeals excited when the house suddenly fills with the ring of our doorbell. "Book is at the door!" a huge smile lights up her face, peeking over the back of the couch.

"And how do you know it's Book?" I question standing up.

"Cause I lub her," she tells me like I'm stupid, like that completely explains why she would be at the door. "I get her picture!"

"Ok, ok," I chuckle, ruffling her hair as I head to the front door. I, myself thinking it might be her only because no one else really just shows up, well not this late at night. If one of the guys head over they text to see if Lily is home because I guess they can't party that much with a two year old running around. At first it kinda annoyed me but after awhile I liked them not just dropping by, I don't like people in my house. "Night go-" I swing the door open, a little surprised by the person on the other side. "Theresa?"

"Hey," she gives a bubbly smile.

"No!" I jerk behind me to see Lily standing there frowning, her picture by her side. "You're not Book!" her little fists tighten. "I don't wike her," she grumbles, stomping her little feet and out of the foyer.

"Sorry, she just thought you were someone else," I apologize, Theresa shaking her head at it.

"Its fine," she pushes passed me into the house.

"Come on in," I roll my eyes, shutting the door. "What are you doing here Theresa?"

"I wanted to see you," she takes a step forward, sliding her hands up my arms. "I feel like we haven't talked in days."

"Uh huh," I give a glance at her hands as they move to rest on my shoulders.

"And I've missed you," she tilts her head giving a smile. "And you keep saying we are going to talk but we just haven't found the time."

"I don't really know what it is you want to talk about Theresa."

"Us, silly," she taps my nose with a grin and walks into the living room.

"Us?" I follow confused by what she meant by that. "Theresa, look I don't know where the confusion was but there isn't an _us_."

"That's because we haven't talked about it yet," she flips her hair over her shoulder. "We've both been very busy," she shrugs and I open my mouth to say something but close it again because I don't know what to say. I'm super confused right now. "So let's talk," she walks toward me with a smirk, trailing her fingers down my chest. "Or you know not."

"Ok," I let out a small laugh, taking her hands from my body. "Lily is in the other room, Theresa."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, well things are different now," I side step away from her and over towards the kitchen desperately wanting to put space between us.

"Lucas what is going on with you?" she follows behind me and I resist the groan. "There used to be a time when we didn't leave the damn bed and now you are using Lily as an excuse to get away from me?"

"Lily isn't an excuse Theresa. At this moment there is me and her in this house. Our housekeeper has been out of town on a family emergency; so excuse me that I don't want to _fuck_ with her alone in the house."

"I guess that does make sense," she ponders the idea. However it's only partially true. I know I've changed over the last few months but I don't know after my mom's accident I just had to become serious. I wasn't into the stuff all of them are into; I really do just prefer staying home then going and getting drunk or doing something stupid. I honestly don't remember that last time I actually drank. "So we won't do that, we will just talk."

"Theresa," I groan turning to look at her, glancing over her shoulder to see Lily at the door, bottom lip trembling. "Lily what's wrong?" Theresa looks over her shoulder and tries to hide the eye roll that I do catch. It's really ridiculous to me that she is jealous of a two year old.

"My tummy hurts," her little arms curl around herself and I quickly move over to her.

"Well Princess you were fine earlier," I reach up touching her head but it being as cool as can be.

"But it hurts now," she sucks on her bottom lip.

"Maybe if she went to bed, she would feel better," Theresa suggests and I cut my eyes over at her sending her a glare. "It was just a suggestion," she holds her hands up in defensive.

"I sink we should call Book," Lily says and my brows scrunch up confused.

"Why would we call Book?"

"She make my tummy better last time," she reasons and I shake my head.

"Lily…"

"I call her," she holds up my cell phone and I wonder where she got that.

"Why don't we just go to bed?" I suggest but she shakes her head.

"Call Book…"

"Lily…"

"Book, _Lucas_!" she yells and I roll my eyes at her attitude.

"God," I groan, lifting her in my arms and carrying her over to the counter top.

"Who are you calling?" Theresa acquires to know and I don't want this conversation with her.

"Clay's sister," I settle on saying, thinking I could pitch that idea better then saying her.

"Why on earth would that be a good idea?" she leans on the counter and rest her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I pay her to babysit Lily," lie, I've never paid, "Clay suggested it once because Brooke wanted some extra cash and it worked. Now she is kinda her permanent sitter," I explain sliding to my contacts for Brooke.

"I would babysit her," she mumbles into her hand and Lily and I both just look at her like she is dumb.

"_Hey you,"_ Brooke answers on the third ring.

"Hey," I keep my tone neutral as I curl Lily's hair around my finger. "What are you doing?"

"_Just sitting here. What are you doing?"_

"Nothing but can you do me a favor?"

"_Does it involved a possible naked you, naked me and a hot tub? Cause I thought about that earlier when I was tanning by the pool."_

"No," I try to not smirk at that thought. "But that should definitely be discussed."

"_Mmm…yay. But what's the favor?"_

"Can you talk to Lily?" I ask, pulling back a bit when Theresa scoots closer to me. "She says her stomach hurts and that you should come over and make it better. I told her you couldn't do that because you were busy and now she is being grumpy and calling me Lucas," I told her and heard her laugh.

"_You're in trouble._"

"I know, so can you just talk to her, tell her you can't come over but will see her soon or something?"

"_Well want me to just come over and see her?_"

"Umm…" I scratch my ear glancing over at Theresa.

"_Something wrong?"_

"No, nothing is wrong."

"_Is…is someone there?" _she asks and I hear the little bit of hurt in her voice by that. But I mean she went out with Lee, I don't get what could be so hurtful about me hanging out with someone.

"Kinda…"

"_I'll talk to her."_

"Thank you," I pass the phone over to my little sister. "It's Brooke."

"Book!" Lily squeals, making me cringe. "I can do dat," she pauses a moment. "Yes," she frowns a little. "No, I don't," she mumbles, chewing on her finger. "Otay…I promise," she lets out a big huff. "Bye," she hands the phone back over to me looking so sad. "I want down," she orders, Theresa picking her up off the counter and sitting her on the floor.

"What you say?" I ask into the phone, watching Lily stomp out of the living room.

"_Nothing, just girl stuff."_

"If it's Lily shouldn't I know?"

"_Trust me, its ok. She is just tired, I told her to try to sleep and she will feel better in a little while."_

"Alright, well thanks. Sorry to bother you," I apologize but not so much. I mean clearly she isn't around Lee anymore if she was saying the things she was saying.

"_No problem; let me know if she needs anything."_

"K, thanks," I shut my phone, dropping it on the counter.

"You ok?" Theresa rubs my back as I rub the tension building in my temples.

"I'm just tired."

"Want me to put Lily to bed and maybe watch a movie or something?" she offers and I just nod. "Ok," she leans up kissing the side of my head before disappearing from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Clay!" Quinn laughs, slapping his arm making me smile. They really are pretty cute. I've noticed that over the last hour or so I've been around them and I think they truly do really care about each other.<p>

"I'm sorry," Clay laughs, the first _real_ laugh I've seen on my big brother in the longest time. The night has been fun if I'm honest. Lee is funny and keeps me laughing but I find it cute everything he says he is almost nervous with my responds. As if I'm going to scold him or something. I don't think I would ever see Lee Tyson nervous but I have. And it's pretty adorable.

"So do you like being here? Or you miss your old town?" Lee asks when Clay and Quinn start talking about something to each other.

"I like it here," I admit taking a sip of my drink. "I mean I miss my friends back home but I'm starting to like being here more and more every day," I tell him and he smiles.

"I'm glad," he winks, taking a bite of his food. "So do you at all understand what is going on in class?" He questions and I laugh. "I mean I really have no clue! I even listen more in that class then my others and I just don't get it."

"Honestly," I lean in closer to him like I'm about to share a secret. "I don't either," I confess and he laughs. "Half the time I bring my homework home and let Clay _help_ with it," I use air quotes knowing he does most of it and I just nod to what he is saying as if I get it.

"Well maybe sometimes we can _study_ together. I'm sure between the two of us we might start to understand a little of it," he reasons and I nod.

"I would like that," I admit being honest. I don't think Lee and I will turn into anything but I could see us being a great friends. I mean it's hard not to be a friend with him because he really is a great guy.

"Cool," he smiles and I grin at the little dimple that appears on his cheek. His gaze lingering on me a little too long before a noise breaks it.

"Crap, sorry," I reach under the table for my purse, my phone blasting through the whole area. "Oh…" I look to see 'Lucas' flashing across the screen. "I need to get this, I'll be just a sec," I hold up my finger excusing myself from the table. Walking back towards the back bathrooms before answering. "Hey you," I smile leaning against the wall.

"_Hey…what are you doing?"_

"Just sitting here," I shrug looking at my nails. "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing but can you do me a favor?"_

"Does it involved a possible naked you, naked me and a hot tub? Cause I thought about that earlier when I was tanning by the pool," I smirk, biting my lip at the image of that one.

"_No_," there is a hint of playfulness in his tone. _"But that should definitely be discussed."_

"Mmm…yay. But what's the favor?"

"_Can you talk to Lily?" _he asks and I grow a little nervous something is wrong. _"She says her stomach hurts and that you should come over and make it better. I told her you couldn't do that because you were busy and now she is being grumpy and calling me Lucas."_

"You're in trouble," I laugh.

"_I know, so can you just talk to her, tell her you can't come over but will see her soon or something?"_

"Well want me to just come over and see her?" I offer not really minding going over and seeing them when I leave here.

"_Umm…" _

"Something wrong?" I ask hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"_No, nothing is wrong."_

"Is…is someone there?" I ask really not wanting to think about him being with someone else. I mean yeah I'm here with Lee but I asked him if that was ok, I told him to tell me no and I wouldn't and he said go, Lee is fun.

"_Kinda…" _and now I'm kinda pissed.

"I'll talk to her."

"_Thank you,_" I hear the phone being passed and then, "_It's Brooke._"

"_Book!_" Lily squeals, making me smile.

"Hello Cupcake," I worry on my lip before asking. "Lily I'm going to ask you something but you have to be quiet and not let big brother hear you ok? Kinda like a big girl secret between us. Can you keep it between us?"

"_I can do dat!_"

"Is Theresa there with Lukie?" I question thinking that is the first person to be at his house. Afterwards maybe Gaby or possibly Allison all of Theresa's little minions.

"_Yes,_" I hear the frown.

"You don't want her there huh?" I question knowing Lily isn't on team Theresa.

"_No, I don't._"

"Ok baby girl, well right now I'm out with some people. But if I can get away I'll come see you. But don't tell Lukie I'm coming because I don't know if I can. Can you promise me that?"

"_Otay…I promise. Bye._" She sighs and the phone again gets passed around.

"_What you say?"_

"Nothing, just girl stuff."

"_If it's Lily shouldn't I know?"_

"Trust me, its ok," I roll my eyes. "She is just tired, I told her to try to sleep and she will feel better in a little while."

"_Alright, well thanks. Sorry to bother you." _

"No problem; let me know if she needs anything."

"_K, thanks," _I hear the phone click off.

"Bye to you too," I grumble, flipping closed the phone and walking back over to the table.

"You ok?" Lee gives me leg a squeeze and I give him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," I give his hand a pat and grab my drink. Not going to let Theresa being alone with Lucas screw up the fun night I've been having.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Theresa sits on my couch, legs tucked under her and watching me. She's been watching me for like the last half hour as some horror flick plays across my TV. This being the first time she's spoke which I'm thankful for.<p>

"Theresa…" I turn around to face her. "I want to be honest with you…" I tell her figuring I might as well just yank this fucking Band-Aid off and get it over will.

"Ok," her eyes light up a bit as she scoots closer to me.

"Look, you're a great girl," well I'm sure she might have some great qualities, but honestly we never really talked that much to find it out. In the last few weeks I've probably had more serious conversations and gotten to know Brooke way better than I did in all the five years I've known Theresa. "And we've had fun," I admit there was some fun times and she smiles, great I hate when girls smile when I'm about to be a douche. "But-"

"_Lukie!" _Lily shrieks and I groan dropping my head. "Someone here!" she calls.

"Someone's here?" I look at Theresa confused. "Did you tell someone to come over?"

"No, did you?" she questions and I shake my head.

"No, I mean-fuck!" I curse knowing who it is and about how awkward my life is about to turn.

"Who is it?" Theresa calls as I move towards the front door.

"No one," I grumble, reaching the door right when there is a knock. "Hey," I open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Book!" Lily skips down the steps and throws herself at her.

"Cupcake," she smiles, scooping her into her arms, completely ignoring me. "How are you?"

"My head hurts," she takes her little palm to the top of her head.

"I thought it was your stomach?" I look at her confused and she looks at me with widen eyes.

"Dat too," she chews her bottom lip looking back at Brooke. "We go upstairs?"

"Yeah," Brooke agrees, cutting her eyes up at me into a glare.

"Brooke…" I grab her free hand not sure what that look was about.

"Don't…" her jaw locks and I'm really lost now. "I'll take care of Lily, you enjoy your night," she growls and I toss a glance over my shoulder to see Theresa walking into the room. Brooke shoves passed me and towards the stairs and I resist the urge to just throw everyone out of my house.

"Lucas…" Theresa slips her arms around mine. "Come on, let's go finish the movie."

"No Theresa," I turn to look at her. "Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I want to be honest. Me and you, we aren't going to be anything," I forget the nice approach and just tell her the truth.

"What?" temper flares in her. "Why? Because of her?" her hand flies up towards the stairs.

"Lily? Are you seriously asking me if we aren't going to be anything because of a two year old?"

"No not Lily! Brooke!"

"What?" I fake a laugh at that thought. "Davis's sister? Hell no! I told you Theresa, she helps me and that's it!"

"You don't do anything without a catch Lucas," her arms cross and my eyes blaze.

"Theresa, we fucked for a month and ended. It will never happen again so get over it," my jaw clenches and she reaches up before I can react and slaps me right across the face.

"Fuck you Lucas," she gives me a shove before slamming the front door.

"Been there, done it," I run my hand through my hair and head up the stairs. "Hey," I look up to see Brooke walking down the hall towards me.

"Fuck you Lucas," she pushes passed me and moves towards the stairs.

"What is that everyone's new catch phrase or some shit?" I grab her wrist and she jerks from me.

"Don't grab me like that!" she shoves her finger in my face, her jaw locking and a look I've never really seen on Brooke before.

"Ok I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't mean to grab you like that," I apologize making a mental note not to grab a pissed Brooke. "Wait," I tilt her chin up to catch her face better in the light. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she slaps my hand from her and I take a step closer.

"Yes you are. What's wrong? Lee do something?"

"No, Lee didn't do anything," she growls crossing her arms.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you are a complete asshole," she gives me a shove and storms away from me and quickly down the stairs.

"Brooke…" I growl chasing after her. "I don't need this shit right now."

"Well then leave me alone," she grabs the handle of the front door but before she can open it I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"No, I don't want to leave you alone. I want you to tell me what's got you so upset?" I rest my chin on her shoulder, arms locking around her small waist. "What's wrong? Your night not go how you wanted?" I question and she lets out a dry laugh, dropping her head.

"I'm a girl Lucas," she states like I'm not completely aware of that. "And I have feelings and those feelings can get hurt and I'm so tired of people hurting them."

"Brooke, I don't understand what you're talking about," I confess feeling bad I really don't have a clue to what she means.

"I know what we are Lucas," she spins around to face me. "I agree to it and I like it but for you to say pretty much you would never get within a hundred feet of me, well that's bullshit!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Davis's sister? Hell no!" she repeats what I said to Theresa a few moments ago. "God, you sounded like the idea just completely disgusts you."

"Brooke…" I try to calm myself and not get annoyed with her. "I said that because we agreed we weren't going to tell anyone. What am I supposed to say? Yeah Theresa, we aren't going to be together because I'd rather be doing it with the girl upstairs? I can't say that because _you_ asked me not to!"

"Well she shouldn't even be here!" she snaps at me, almost seeming to completely dismiss what I had just said.

"Brooke, you were on a date with my friend!" I remind her not getting why she can hang out with someone but I can't. Hell I didn't even know she was coming over!

"A date I told you about! A date that I told you if you didn't want me going to tell me and I wouldn't!"

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't go on a date with someone, Brooke. I told you that."

"And I told you to be honest with me! I gave you one rule, just one," she holds her finger up, voice crackling. "If there is someone else tell me, I won't be mad, I won't pick a fight just tell me damn it!"

"I didn't have time to tell you because I didn't know she was coming over damn it!" I snap pushing myself back from her. "Fuck, why am I getting bitched at for not doing shit?" I slam my hand into the wall and head back into the living room, dropping down on my couch and just wanting to go to sleep. Hearing her sigh behind me and Brooke walking around before two arms drab over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes kissing my cheek. "I just…I'm just stupid," she sighs and I just stare at the TV, flipping through the channels. The reason I was so happy with mine and Brooke's arrangement was because one she seemed like a cool chick but also because it was _fun_. Now I feel like I just got bitched out by my girlfriend or some shit. That's why I _don't_ do girlfriends, too much fucking drama. "I just want you to be honest with me because I feel like I'm honest with you."

"I didn't know she was coming over Brooke, she just showed up," I groan not getting why that point isn't understood. "And before you ask no, nothing happened."

"I didn't ask," she shrugs but I knew she was wondering it. "Are you going to ask about Lee?"

"Nope," I answer honestly.

"Why?" she slides her hands in through the top of my shirt and kisses along my neck. "I could have found Mr. Perfect tonight," she teases and I know she is trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you did," I shrug knowing full well if things worked she wouldn't be here, so clearly I'm not concerned.

"That's very true," she kisses across my jaw and I turn my head catching her mouth on mine, sliding my fingers through her hair and pulling her over the couch into my lap. "Mmm…" she hums against my mouth, wiggling herself around to straddle my lap; cupping my face in her hands, nipping at my bottom lip before sliding her tongue in my mouth. Stroking my tongue along hers really enjoying the noises she makes. Rolling her hips around against me I let out a groan gripping her hips and she lets out a giggle. "Why don't we go upstairs?" she suggests giving me a sweet kiss.

"We can't, Lily may come in again," I tell her that, trying really hard to tell my body that.

"Lily is fast asleep," she kisses cute little kisses along my nose and cheek bones, coming back around to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"Seriously? How did you do that?"

"I don't know, she just went to sleep," she shrugs.

"Ok but I want to talk to you about something," I brush her hair back to look at her face, finding it so cute how her nose turns adorably red when she is kissing someone. I know it drives her nuts but she is _cute_.

"Ok," she runs her hand through my hair looking at me. "What's up?"

"The other day…" I trail off and her face scrunches up confused. "Our first time…"

"What's wrong?" I see worry run over her, and her heart slam into her chest. "I do something wrong?"

"What? No!" I tell her quickly not getting why she is so insecure in every move she makes. "I just…I felt like I might have put pressure on you that, I didn't mean to do."

"What do you mean? What pressure?"

"Brooke, I just want you to know that if there is a time you don't want to do anything you just say so and we won't," I tell her completely serious on that one.

"Luke…" she glances down at my hand as it strokes along her thigh. "I don't feel pressure…"

"I know… I just… I wanted you to know that."

"And I do," the back of her fingers stroke over my cheek. "I know you aren't like that Lucas, trust me I've realized that a few times."

"That's good," I nod thanking she knows that. I was really worried that she was afraid I would pressure that, that I had somehow pressured that and after she told me about her ex I really started to worry. I mean I can pick'em right? First girl I do this with in awhile is one with many issues, so many that it actually makes me worry with every move I make. It's crazy to me.

"Now come on Mr. Scott," she stands up taking my hand in hers. "Let's go upstairs," she tugs me up from the couch and towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lying in Lucas's bed I stretch my legs feeling them tangle with his. I like the feeling of him beside me. I don't remember the last time I actually shared a bed with a guy but Lucas is nice. One thing I definitely like about him is he is a cuddlier. I think it would be shocking to the world to know that but boy he does. He slides as close to you as he can get and wraps his arm around your waist and holds me closer to him than anyone who's ever held me.<p>

Which isn't a lot.

Jack never held me. Afterwards I felt so cold an alone and _used_ when he was done. His body would collapse on top of me and almost smush me under him before he would roll off and go to sleep. Lucas's never done that. Even with it not supposed to be anything but us just sleeping together he still is so gentle with me. His touches are so caring, if I can even use that word; his kisses are sweet and when I'm with him I never feel more wanted. He really does make a person feel special and it really isn't shocking why all the girls in school want him and the ones who've had him want him again.

Lucas Scott is a good guy; he just never lets anyone close enough to realize it. Makes me wonder how long he will let me stay before shoving me away too.

"You awake?" his voice is rough behind me and I nod. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I slowly lace my fingers through his as they rest on my naked stomach. "I was just thinking."

"About?" I hear him nod and his body scoot a little closer to me.

"If I should leave or not," I tell him honestly not sure if us staying the night together is a good thing. If that happens I might get use to this being held all night thing. I might start to crave it.

"You can stay," he shrugs. "I mean if you want. I don't care."

"You sure?" I look over my shoulder at him and he nods.

"Yeah, it's late. Just stay if you want," he looks at me and I see that thing flicker in his eyes that I saw the other day. I still don't know what it is but I seem to notice it the more I'm around him. "I mean if you have something to tell Clay why you're gone."

"I can tell him I stayed out with a friend or something," I tell him knowing that list isn't that long. I mean other than Quinn I really don't hang out with that many people.

"Hailey would cover for you," he tells me and I look at him a little confused. "I know you two aren't that close but she is a real cool chick and if you ask her to cover she will."

"Won't she find it weird me asking her?"

"The best thing about Hailey is she doesn't ask questions. She just does it and never says a thing about it."

"Good to know," I grin a little, tracing my finger over his lips. "I might use her a lot then," I tease and he cracks a half smirk. "Think I could get away with it nightly?" I joke and he shakes his head.

"Find the chances of that being slim baby girl," he chuckles and his eyes drift back shut. I suddenly feel my chest tightening a bit at the name. I know it's not _that_ big of a deal, most people would just dismiss it but I don't want too. I like him calling me that, I like him using any little pet name with me. Makes me feel like he might care a little.

Stupid I know.

"Yeah," I whisper staring at him a moment longer before flipping back over on my side, Lucas snuggling close again.

"Brooke…"Lucas whispers, his lips dropping to the back of my shoulder.

"Hmm…" I close my eyes, stroking my thumb along his hand that's around me.

"Don't go out with Lee anymore, ok?" he murmurs against my shoulder and feel my chest tighten a little more. "It's just weird. And I don't…I mean I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"Ok," I trap my lip between my teeth to stop myself from smiling. "I won't."

"K," he drops back down on his pillow and before I know it I hear his breath evening out and him falling asleep.

It's not much, not really him declaring anything special but surprisingly it's enough. In Lucas's own weird way it's like his way of telling me he wants me to himself. Well that's how I'm choosing to believe it, at least until he tells me differently.

* * *

><p><em>Hey loves! Thank you so so so much for the reviews last chapter! You all make me smile and all the alerts and favorite stories just make me squeal like a dork!<em>

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Brooke Davis I want you naked right now," I glance up to see Lucas walking towards me as I sit in the library. I took this spot because it's almost secluded in the back where no one can find me. Apparently Lucas Scott is like one of those sniffing dogs that locate…I don't know…socks and things.

"Oh such a sweet talker," I roll my eyes flipping through my literature book.

"No seriously," he slides down beside me, dropping his hand to my thigh. "I want you naked," he repeats and I turn my head to look at him confused. "I met with your Uncle yesterday and got the job."

"Luke that's awesome," I smile, throwing my arms around him. "I told you it would happen."

"I know, but now I have a job, plenty amount of money saved up and am going apartment hunting this week. And…" he leans extremely close to me with a smirk. "I owe you. I'm repaying you with a naked me."

"Hmm…" I ponder the idea. "I might like a naked you," my hand slides up his leg making him groan. "But not now," I turn back in the chair.

"But I want to have sex," his bottom lip pokes out and I laugh.

"I know and I do very much want to enjoy a naked you, but I have this stupid paper I have to write," I slam my hand on my paper annoyed. "Stupid words I don't understand."

"Want some help?" He leans close looking at the paper and I pull it close to me.

"No," I tell him not at all wanting him to help me. He is really smart and I'm really not and I don't want him knowing that.

"Oh come on, let me help," he reaches for it and I just bringing it closer to me. "Fine," he rolls his eyes, pulling my chair closer to him. "If you want to play like that," he shrugs and before I have a moment to realize what he is doing his large hands hook to my hips and starts tickling me.

"Lucas!" I squeal, wiggling around in my chair. "Please stop!" I beg as he yanks me into his lap. "Please, please, please," I wiggle around, grabbing at his hands but failing. "Baby!" I shriek diving out of his arms and flying towards the corner in the library. "No!" I laugh when his arms wrap around my waist and yank me into him.

"Brooke," he says calmly as I wiggle in his arms. "We need to calm down, we are in school," there is a hint of teasing in his voice making me growl. "Are we calm?"

"Are we done tickling me?" I throw back and he chuckles.

"For now," he releases me and I spin around to glare at him.

"You better be glad you're cute or I would completely kick your ass," I inform him and his eyes light up with humor.

"Sweetheart I'm pretty sure I could hold you off with one hand," his eyes slant in a playful glare. "And I would so enjoy that," his eyes rake over me, licking his lips.

"Hey you," I grab his chin making him smirk. "Let's pay attention here," I point at my eyes and his smirk grows.

"But I know what's under this," his hands slip in the back of my jean pockets and giving me a squeeze. "And I very much enjoy it," he smirks, dipping his head down and nipping at my neck.

"Lucas," I whine, rolling my head back as he starts sucking on it. "Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing?" he pulls back to look at me confused.

"I just don't like my body," I cross my arms over myself.

"Seriously?" his brow arches and I nod. "You know I've seen it right?" he tells me like I'm stupid to that fact.

"Yes Lucas, but doesn't mean I like my body," I pat his chest and slide passed him back towards my table.

"Hey," he grabs my wrist pulling me back around.

"Lucas I will come by later, right now I have to finish my paper," I groan a little.

"No, I know that. I'm not trying to get you naked in the library," his brow is still creased as he looks at me. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" I look at him not understanding what he doesn't get. I have a paper I have to write, I can't fool around right now, that seems pretty easy to understand.

"What's wrong with your body?"

"Lucas," I shake my head, definitely not going to talk about this. "I really need to finish this paper."

"And I really need you to talk to me," he pulls me back when I go to move towards the desk. "You said we would talk right? We are friends, friends talk so let's talk."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about this," I shrug, moving to pass him, Lucas just side stepping back in front of me. "Lucas…I'm already told you I was uncomfortable with it. It didn't just magically change over a week," I growl, one thing that definitely annoys me about Lucas Scott, well there are a few but one major is that if he wants to talk about it he doesn't really care if you don't.

"You know you're gorgeous right?" he looks down at me and I look at him really confused. "Brooke…" he squats down a little so he is looking me right in the eyes. "You do know that?"

"No," I admit never really feelings _gorgeous. _I mean I don't think I'm a horrible looking girl but I don't think I'm gorgeous, I'm not Theresa, hell even Quinn. Theresa has that sexy look boys are so guh over and Quinn has that whole natural thing that boys are like 'aw she is so gorgeous, my mom would love her' I've never had either."I mean…I'm not gross…you know I'm like-" and his lips are on mine. Another annoying habit is that he just randomly cuts me off with his mouth when he doesn't like what I'm saying or when he is just over what I'm saying, it's quite annoying honestly.

"You baffle me," he breaks the kiss, breathing heavy, his hands framing my face. "I mean completely," he shakes his head, giving me another kiss. "Enjoy your paper Pretty Girl," he winks pulling back.

"Lucas…" my eyes narrow and he smirks.

"Text me later," he does some weird hand snap, hand clap thing that I would look stupid trying to figure out and spinning away from the corner and out of the library.

"Boys…" I roll my eyes spinning on my feet and back to my work.

* * *

><p>Today has been a joyful day. Theresa has been glaring at me all day and since she is pissed I guess that makes the rest of her little followers pissed because I'm getting glares all over the place. Well glares until Theresa turns then they turn to smirks. Them thinking they have an in now or I'm free game but I don't care.<p>

I have way too much shit going on to worry about Theresa and her problems.

I need to find a place this week, nothing crazy but something enough for Lily and I. I also have to find a way to do it without sending my dad over the edge. I know he will be pissed, but I don't know maybe I can come up with something.

I'm like him in the sense I can lie, scheme and screw someone over easily so thank you daddy.

"First order of business though," I shut my locker and clear the dial before moving over to the other side of the hall. "Hello," I lean against the locker with a smile. "How is my favorite blonde?"

"She is knowing you want something," she smirks tossing in her book.

"What? I can't just come talk to my favorite Hailey?" I tilt my head to the side and she lets out a laugh. "Ok, maybe I need a small favor."

"Oh shocker," she fakes surprise shutting her locker. "But hurry up Luke I have to go meet my lover," she clutches her books to her chest looking at me. I've known Hailey since about third grade. We were close through middle school but then high school came and we went our separate ways up until last year when she started dating Nathan and then we kinda grew close again. But like I told Brooke she is very trusting and covers for me all the time. Probably because I used to cover for Nate all the time when he would sneak over to her house right before he moved in with his mom, which even now I still cover.

"Well it's nothing big just if anyone happens to ask Brooke stayed at your place last night," I shrug like it's the easiest thing ever.

"Brooke?" her blonde brows scrunch together as she readjusts her stance. "Brooke Davis, Brooke? Clay's sister Brooke?"

"Do you know another Brooke?" I wonder thinking that we don't know any other Brooke. Well I mean I don't and the school is pretty small.

"No, but I just couldn't find a reason to say Brooke was at my house," her head tilts to the other side and a grin tugs on her lips. "Unless there is something going on there."

"She just fell asleep watching Lily and I didn't want to wake her up. Then she was afraid it would look wrong and people would talk and she's new, she doesn't want that shit," I lie and her grin grows.

"So let me get this straight. Brooke watched Lily last night, last night when I know for a fact Theresa was there so that means you were there and she just happened to fall asleep?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Lucas I've known you many, many years and I have covered for you before. But I covered for when _you_ were somewhere where you shouldn't be," she reminds me something I'm very aware of.

"Yeah so?"

"So you've never cared about some girl's reputation before. So why now?"

"She's a good girl Hailey," my tone flares thinking she was somehow judging Brooke. Judging her on something I'm very sure she did last night and very sure is leaving to go do now before class. "Clay is my friend and Brooke is slowly becoming the same and I don't want people bothering her."

"That's it?"

"That's it," I wave my hand and she nods, not believing me but nodding.

"Alright, no problem. Plus I already knew she was there anyway," she shrugs. "Theresa told me and though I believe, well not believe so much because clearly there is more, but even though I'm _agreeing_ to it Theresa isn't doing the same. She is pissed and zeroing in on your sweet little babysitter," she informs me and I groan.

"I was afraid of that," I run my hand over my face.

"Yeah but I do agree with one thing, Brooke is a good girl Lucas," her eyes harden slightly and I nod understanding. "And Clay is also your friend, so just…be careful alright?"

"Just friends Hailey," I tell her and she nods but I know she doesn't believe me.

"Ok, Brooke was at my house and we braided hair and watched movies."

"Did you have a naked pillow fight?" I smirk and she laughs.

"We might have even had a shower together," she winks patting my arm. "And it was so amazing," she skips around me and down the hall.

"I'm joining next time!" I call and she laughs spinning around the corner. "Because I know that would be awesome," I almost shiver at the idea. "Oh…" I jump a little when I feel my phone going off in my pocket, flipping it open to see a message from Brooke.

'_I'm sitting in the library with some old woman staring at me and trying to concentrate on this story but ALL I'm thinking about is…'_

"Is what?" my mind races with thoughts of what it might be. I mean there are _so_ many things she could be talking about.

"_Thinking what?" _I pound into my phone, it seeming like forever before it goes off again.

'_Your hands…them sliding down my body…maybe my hands sliding a few places. It so terrible I have to write this paper. I would definitely be using my soft warm hands for something else ;)'_

"Tease," I grumble, spinning on my feet and heading to class.

* * *

><p>"Brooke," I glance up from my book to see Lee walking into class with a smile. He's so adorable, really. I wish I liked the guy, honestly I do.<p>

"Hey Lee, what's up?" I smile as he takes a seat in front of me, turning sideways so he can look at me.

"Nothing, I was just saying hi until class starts," he spins a pencil around his fingers and I see a black ink pattered on his shoulder when he moves to grab his book from his bag.

"Do you have a tattoo?" I reach up pulling up the sleeve to reveal the pattern. "Oh sorry," I blush when he corks a brow at him. "Rude to just grab people."

"You can grab me anytime you want," he wiggles his brows and I just blush more. "But yeah," he rolls up his sleeve. "I got it last year."

"It's awesome," I trace my finger over the cross, and along the lettering. "Who is Kimberly?" I look up at him and he gets a hint of a smile.

"My little girl."

"You…you have a daughter?" I swallow the large lump in my throat by that revelation. Lee was the last person I would ever assume had a child, hell he seems like a child.

"No," he shakes his head. "I did but…well she died when she was a few weeks old," he informs me and my heart I swear stops by the pain that flashes over him.

"Lee…" I touch his arm. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"Its ok, people don't really talk about it and I prefer it," he shrugs.

"Well what…I mean what happened? If you don't mind me asking," I rush to say not wanting to over step and honestly not sure how to deal with an almost normal Lee. He is normally so carefree and joking all the time I don't know what to do with a serious one.

"She was early. It was really a bad pregnancy anyway and when she was born she was just not strong enough to breathe on her own," he tells me so casually but I see the pain in his eyes and I just… damn I just want to hug him. "So after she passed I got this because now she is my little angel," he looks at the small halo that rest sideways on the 'K'.

"Was…I mean was her mother ok?" I ask even more cautious then the baby questioned.

"Yeah she was fine. She actually goes here. You know Nikki?"

"Theresa's friend?" I don't mean to be so disgusted with that thought but I know it shows. I don't know the girl that well but what I do know is she is stuck up and so bitchy that being around the girl makes me want to slug her. She is also a huge slut and Lee could do so much better.

"Yeah," he chuckles at my expression. "I know not the ideal mother," he jokes and I let out a noise of agreement. "It was just a onetime thing. We were drunk and it just sorta happened. We tried to get along during the pregnancy but as you know I'm sure she is a bitch so it was hard."

"I didn't want to comment on it…" I chew on my bottom lip and he just shrugs.

"We've never really gotten along, hence why we had to be drunk to even have sex but…Kimberly was still my baby you know?" he suddenly turns extremely serious and pain washes over him. "And in a way…In a way I always thought Nikki was relieved because she never spoke about it but I don't know."

"Maybe she just didn't know how to handle it all," I offer only imaging the feelings I would feel in that situation. Getting pregnant by a one night stand, not caring about the guy, losing the baby. It all would be a lot to handle.

"Yeah I don't know," he shrugs. "I just know at one point she opened her eyes and they were mine," he tells me and I bite hard on my trembling lip. "And I thought my god I made this baby, I created her and I have no idea how to make her better. So clearly I would have been a great dad," he lets out a dry laugh and I frown.

"Lee…" I reach over taking his hand and he falls silence a moment before shaking his head.

"But that's life right? We move on," he throws up this wall and puts on this mask I don't at all believe is real.

"Lee if you ever want to talk I'm here ok? You just have to call and I'm here."

"Thanks Brooke," he gives a gentle smile and I give his hands a squeeze. "But tattoos," he bounces back quickly and he returns his normal silly grin. "You have a thing for them?" he smirks and I laugh.

"No, I mean I like them but it's not like I don't like someone who doesn't have them."

"Do you have one Miss Davis?" he corks a brow and I just smirk and his eyes widen. "Oh my god tell me it's true? Tell me you have one?"

"Maybe I do," I shrug leaning back in my chair.

"Can I see it?"

"It's not in a very appropriate place," I inform him, his eyes still wide like a kid on Christmas.

"Can I see it?" he repeats and I laugh.

"No Lee, you can't."

"That's just so mean," he shakes his head side to side and I laugh. "To think I showed you mine."

"I'm sorry."

"For years I've fallen for that '_you show me yours I'll show you mine_' to learn it's all just a big joke! I'm hurt Brooke!" he spins in his chair and I bust out laughing.

"Lee…" I grab his shoulder but he knocks hi away.

"Ten minutes Brooke," he holds up a finger making me laugh more. "For ten minutes we are not friends. Spend that ten minutes reflecting on yourself and the hurtful things you do."

"Yes sir," I sink back in my chairs trying to hide my laugher. Lee looking over his shoulder to toss me a wink before turning back around and I just realize I really do wish I liked the guy. He really is a sweetheart and I hope, no, I pray we can at least be good friends.

* * *

><p>Ever have that being watched feeling? Like every move you make someone is eyeing it and judging it or something. Well I feel that. The small hairs on my neck are tingling like crazy because I know someone is watching me and I don't like it.<p>

"Crap," I grab my purse when I hear my phone going off. I thought I turned off the ringer because I was texting Lucas but sometimes when it's in my bag it get knocked back on. Just glad I wasn't in class.

'_Hey you. Why haven't we talked in weeks? I miss you'_

"Aww," I grin looking at the message.

'_I miss you too buddy…I don't like you going missing from my life.' _I respond knowing I missed his smart little ass.

"Hello," a body appears beside of me as I sit on the bench between classes.

"Oh," I tuck my hair back, closing my phone and putting it back in my bag. "Hey Bubba. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just checking in," he informs me and my brows scrunch confused.

"Checking in?"

"Yeah, I talked to Lee earlier," he tells me. "He said you were cool and he had fun. So I'm just wondering my next brother step."

"Next brother step, huh?"

"Yes," he runs his hand over his sandy blonde head and his gorgeous eyes sparkle as they look at me. "Do I need to tell him you had fun, let you two see what happens or do I need to step in and tell him in the nicest way I know how to leave you alone? Tell me which conversation to have and I'll have it," he tells me and I grin.

"Do I tell you enough how much I love you?" I question knowing big brother always comes in to save me.

"It's implied," he tilts his head with his sweet little grin.

"Lee is fine," I pat my hand to his leg. "I had fun and though he is really sweet I think it's just going to be friendship. I'm sure Lee gets that."

"Ok, well if at some point he doesn't get it just let me know," he says and I nod definitely knowing that.

"Lee is not at all Jack," I remind him and watch him tense. "Don't worry Bubba," I reach up rubbing the tension from his forehead. "Jack if you don't know is nowhere around."

"Still hate the bastard," he grumbles and I laugh a little.

"Yeah, well bastard is gone. And you can't scare away every potential guy from me because you are worried," I point out knowing Clay really hasn't let me around a single guy since Jack. I haven't had a serious boyfriend since him and Clay is partial cause of that.

"I didn't ever notice Brooke," he frowns and guilt washes over him. "I never saw something off, never saw you hurting, I never…I never saw anything."

"I wasn't going to let you see anything."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I know I screwed up last time but this time…I mean whenever there is a this time I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make sure he is a good one."

"Gonna run a background check on him?" I tease and he lets out a small laugh.

"Only if you marry him, then I will run every kinda check there is to run," he laughs a little and I give him a smile.

"But you listen here Clayton," I turn to face him, taking his unshaven face in my hands. "You my sir are the best brother anyone could ever ask for. You didn't screw up, I screwed up. Your judgment wasn't bad, mine was. _You_ didn't keep it a secret I did. So don't think otherwise, don't think I think you failed in the brother department. Because when it comes to brothers you always excel on everything," I tell him, hating he always beats himself up.

Since he found out he has been so different, so afraid that I blamed him for not knowing and hating himself for not protecting me like he should have. He used to think it was because we didn't share that _real_ brother sister connection and I told him it was shit. He can say all day a real blood brother would have noticed but no they wouldn't have. To me blood doesn't make you family, just makes you a better option for a blood donor.

"I'm still going to protect you, even if it drives you insane," he shrugs and I let out a laugh. "I love you Sissy."

"I love you too Bubba," I kiss his forehead pulling him into a hug. "Best brother ever."

"At least the top five," he jokes and I laugh.

"At least," I pull away, the prickling feeling sneaking up on me again. Glancing around but not seeing anyone out of the ordinary.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck. "I just have that being watched feeling."

"Being watched feeling, huh?" he glances around and I nod. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just some underclassmen thinking your cute or something," he teases, pinching my cheek.

"You're so not funny," I slap his hand away and jerk sideways.

"I think I'm hilarious," he chuckles. "But come on, class is starting a few," he tugs me up to follow, that feeling really not going away.

* * *

><p>"You missed," I glance over my shoulder to see Brooke walking into the gym.<p>

"Yeah, well it's rare," I smirk with a shrug taking another shot, it bouncing off the rim and bouncing over towards her.

"From what I heard you play every sport," she comments picking up the ball and bouncing it around in her hands.

"Played baseball my freshman year but didn't like it. Not enough contact for me," I tell her as she sways her way over to me.

"So you like contact?" she places herself right in front of me and glances her hazel eyes up at me.

"It relieves stress," I inform her.

"So you liked football?" she runs her hand up under my shirt and brings her nails down my chest. "Liked the contact?" her brow arches, as her hand slides around my waist.

"Played up until this year. Tackling people gives you a little rush. If I was pissed I just took it out on the guy in front of me and didn't get in trouble."

"So in the end you stayed with basketball, why?"

"Because I loved the sport," I tell her that really being the only sport I ever enjoyed. "When I'm on this court I feel like I'm in my own world and everyone else disappears. When I'm shooting I just fall into almost a feeling of content and if I'm pissed I put all that energy into pushing myself to win. Causes less harm to other people," I admit knowing sometimes in football I hit people a little too hard.

"Your own little world, huh?" She kinks her brow, taking a step back and dropping her hands from my body. "Want to be alone in your own world now?"

"No," I answer a little too quickly for my own liking and grabbing her wrist. "I still like physical contact," I play it off and tug her closer. "Just a different kind of physical contact."

"Mmm…" she snakes her arms up around my neck with a smirk. "I enjoy that," she plays with the small hairs on my neck. "Did you get my text messages?"

"You mean the repeated ones of you saying things you want me to do too you?" I say and she giggles. "Yes I did," I slip my hands to her hips. "I also got a picture that had me thinking," I inform her knowing that all through the day she sent me teasing messages that made me nuts and then a picture. A very…well let's just say the picture really made me wonder why she is not ok with her body because that picture was…damn.

"Thinking?"

"Yes," my hands slip into her back pocket yanking her closer. "Come here," I start walking backwards and she follows me through the empty gym and over to the back locker rooms.

"Lucas...what-?"

"Ok," I spin her around and push against the wall. "Having a picture I got to inspect every part of you."

"Luke…" her cheeks flush and she glances down. "That was just a quick glance and delete thing."

"Oh no that is being forever saved," I inform her and she chews on her bottom lip. "First thing I paid attention to was your neck," I slide my thumb along it making her look at me almost nervously, like she is unsure of what I'm going to say. "Every time I see it, it drives me nuts. Your skin is so soft and it's almost sweet. Plus every time I kiss it," I drop my mouth to her neck, feeling her shudder when I nip at the skin. "It smells like vanilla and taste like candy."

"My body wash," she breathes out and I smirk really enjoying the control I have over her body. "It's called _Carried Away_," she informs me and I smirk.

"How fitting," I pull away from her and her chest rises and falls quickly.

"Yeah, its lush raspberries, white jasmine and whipped vanilla," she riddles off a few things, nervously sliding her hands over my shoulder.

"I think we might have to try a shower at some point," I grin and she nods, sucking her bottom lip in her mouth. "Now I don't have to go over your hands right? You understand my liking for them?" I question and she slowly nods trying hard not to smile. "Good now I can go on to your body," I slip my hands to her sides. "It's so tiny that I just love being able to pick it up and take it where I please. Kinda gives me another level of control," I smirk and she blushes. "Now these legs," I grip her hips and yank her into me. "You want to know one of my favorite things about these legs?"

"Yes," she slides her arms up around my neck and looks up at me. "What do you like about my legs?"

"Well…" I lift her up and her legs instantly wrap around my hips. "I like how they know what to do," I smirk and she giggles. "But when we are having sex," I drop my mouth to her ear, nipping her lope and feeling her yank in a sharp breath. "While I'm in you, when your shallow breathes are begging me not to stop, begging me to go faster, harder…" I take a step and press myself harder against her.

"Lucas…" she gasps, digging her nails into my hair.

"These legs," I run my hands over them, as I push her harder against the wall. "When they wrap around me, it's like you're in control. You want me going slower they tighten tight around me, you want me faster they loosen up," I inform her and she blushes.

"I didn't know I did that…" she turns her head kissing my neck.

"Oh you do, and every time I see them that's all I think about," I admit knowing those long slender legs race through my mind more then I like. "They are always so smooth, and won't lie look hot as hell in shorts and a skirt."

"Lucas…" she buries her face in my neck embarrassed. "Why do you say stuff like that to me?"

"Because it's true."

"But you don't have to tell me stuff; you don't have to make me feel better."

"Brooke…" I pull her head back to look at me. "It drives me insane thinking about what he did to you."

"Why? Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's not ok!" I snap thinking that should explain it. "If a girl does not want to be touched you don't fucking touch her. You don't let it seem ok because it's not ok! It's not at all ok to break her down and make her feel like she is nothing and just disappear like some damn coward. Yes least you are away from him but he is probably having some grand ole time off at college not thinking twice about it but you do every day."

"That's not true, I don't think about him every day. I go many days where he doesn't even cross my mind," she tells me and I let out a dry laugh.

"Brooke, that's not true. Anytime you second guess a move, you're thinking about him. Anytime you get dressed and think you aren't looking right, or good you think of him. _Every time_ we sleep together and your mind races with insecurity that you are somehow not good enough he is again flashing through your mind."

"I don't mean too," she glances down. "And when I do it's not like I'm comparing you too him. Honestly with you is so different I don't know if I can even try to compare the too."

"I know," I stroke her hair back, that not even being a thought that crossed my mind. "I just want to get him all the way out of here," I tap her head. "I don't want insecurities taking over you for the rest of your life because of some asshole."

"So what?" she adjust herself in my arms. "You just going to pop up and tell me I look nice every time I'm having a crummy feeling?"

"Maybe," I shrug and she giggles. "But I do know we are going to start making you feel better. Because I'm so over that asshole still controlling your feelings. You're gorgeous Brooke, you aren't cocky, you aren't a bitch with it or use it to get your way you're just gorgeous and I don't want you to ever think it's ok for someone to put their hands on you in that way."

"Lucas…" she drops her head to kiss me, letting out a sigh along my lips. I hate how down about herself she is. It drives me insane because Brooke is a very good looking girl. Yes ok it took me a little longer to notice her and maybe at first I took her as the cute girl but maybe her actions are cute. The little things she does but her looks? Well her looks is a whole different story. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," I suck her bottom lip and push mine harder against hers.

"It's about your mom," she admits and I pull back looking at her confused. Not at all knowing why she would want to talk about my mom.

"What?" I slide her body down to stand on her own and take a small step back.

"Did your dad…I mean did he hurt your mom?" she asks carefully, her eyes trying to get a read off mine and I feel when my stare goes blank and my walls pop up a little. "Is that why… I mean why you are trying so hard to make me feel better about myself?"

"No," I answer honestly. "My dad was good to my mom, after she…well now that she is gone is when he turned. But he has hit me which I don't care but he sometimes grabs Lily," I tell her and her eyes widen. "He doesn't hit her, because if he ever did I would destroy him but sometimes he grabs her and that's not at all ok with me."

"Lucas I'm sorry," she grabs my hands and I feel them shaking with the anger flaring in me. I hate talk about my dad but I hate even more when I admit what he did to Lily. It's only happened two or three times but just thinking about it makes me want to punch a wall. I'm supposed to protect her, that's not protecting her and I hate that I'm too much of a coward that I can't even challenge him after I find out. I just get in his face and argue but I don't hit him back, well at least not yet. "I shouldn't have asked. I don't want to make you mad."

"Its fine," I shake my head at her not wanting to talk about it.

"Why don't…why don't we go do something?" she suggests, I know she is thinking she upset me and wants to relax me. I think that is part of her insecurity thing, wanting to please and wanting to not have some guy mad at her. "Anything you want, maybe I'll get you a pink berry smoothie."

"I'm not Lily," I remind her and she giggles.

"Oh you still love them," she slips her hand in mine and tugs me down the hall and towards the double doors. "Maybe I'll be crazy and offer you two."

"What about a cookie?" I joke and she giggles.

"Fine, we will also get you a cookie," she pushes the door open, the light hitting on her face perfectly as the air from the outside blows her hair and I grin.

"Wait," I take a step forward, placing my hands on her hips and pass her at the door. Brooke squinting in the most adorable way from the sunlight.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful," I whisper giving her a gentle kiss. "And that Miss Davis is my quota for the day because we don't want you getting a big head," I tease and a cute pink dances across her cheeks. "Wait maybe one more," I take a step closer with a smirk. "You Brooke Davis are just so damn…" I lean my head down feeling her breath run across my lips, "cute," I smirk kissing her nose and side stepping to the side and away from her.

"Lucas Scott!" she stomps her foot behind me and I chuckle. "I'm going to kick your ass!" she stomps behind me and I laugh.

"Come on Crazy Girl…Smoothies are in my future," I wave my hand over my shoulder and hear her grumble a few colorful words but I'm not stupid, I know there is a blush and smile tugging on those lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the story alerts and favorite stories! I'm still shocked at how many I get each time I update! You are all sweeties!<em>

_But please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Marisol! Or **__**Craxygirl54**_

_So I know we became besties on __**Somewhere with You**__ but since I updated this one first I thought I would write back here!_

_I know! I am equally as excited! I also love you are not freaked out by my excitedness! (Is that a word? Highly unlikely!) BUT I'm sorry you had a tiring day! That's no fun! Me? Well I'm pretty tired myself! Friday I had gone to Athens (Which in Georgia is a college town…it's pretty fun.. I mean no Atlanta but still a good time!) But I went with some friends… Our night was full of tequila shots, beer and a creation called a fish bowl which was a new experience for me, however very delicious! Then I slept for a total of __**45 minutes! **__Maybe! Then woke up, drove an hour, walked in my house, changed clothes and went to work for a ten hour shift…Lets just say by last night I was __**dead!**__So today, my day off, was spent sleeping..writing… and drinking Starbucks! (Right now you buy one of their Christmas drinks you get a second free! It's my definition of __**happy hour!**__) But yeah…that is how my weekend has been spent!_

_How have you been? _

_Oh also! I'm from Georgia, hence the above statement…what about you?_

* * *

><p>"I like this one," Brooke comments as she looks around the small apartment.<p>

"Yeah I mean it's not huge but I don't need huge," I tell her and she nods glancing in the back rooms.

"Would this one be Lily's?" she points at a small guest room and I nod. "She would like that. Plus there is a pool which you know she will like."

"And a hot tub," I smirk and she gets a small grin.

"A hot tub huh?" she kinks a brow swaying her way over to me. "I could enjoy a hot tub."

"Yeah well I just remember this girl telling me she would like a naked me in a hot tub with a naked her," I shrug, sliding my hands to her waist.

"Oh some girl did huh?"

"Yeah, her name was like Blair or I don't know Michelle or something," I tease looking away as if I'm thinking.

"Lucas!" she squeals slapping my chest. "Be nice to me," she orders and I laugh at her pout.

"You're so adorable," I shake my head, kissing her nose. "But come on. Let's go tell Monica I will take this one."

"Right sluty old Monica," she grumbles, sliding passed me and towards the door.

"Sluty old Monica?" I raise my brow at her, not thinking the woman was that old. I mean she was _older_ but not old and plus how can she be sluty?

"Oh please like you didn't notice her checking you out," she flips her hand to the side as she walks down the steps. "That fake giggle and _'Sure Mr. Scott that I'm sure would be fine,'_" she mimics the woman from when she told me that I could check out the apartment alone. I know they are supposed to follow you and make sure you don't, I don't know destroy shit but that just bugs me. I don't like people on my back while I'm trying to look something over. If I need help I promise I'll ask, don't annoy me you know?

"You think she was checking me out?" I ponder the thought really not paying that much attention to her. I was too busy thinking of the apartment then some lady.

"Obviously she was checking you out. Luke, she asked me if I was your little sister," she informs me and I look at her for a moment.

"You don't look like you could be my sister. And that just sounds weird, don't say that," I cringe thinking about how that sounds. Gross, I've seen her naked, don't put that whole sister word in the mix.

"Even old women are caddy. She just didn't like I was with you, wanted me to feel, I don't know down about it," she shrugs like it's no big deal.

"I've always wanted to get with a cougar," I tease and her eyes harden. "I'm kidding," I laugh and she just slugs me again.

"You're an ass," she grumbles but I see that smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh don't worry," I slide my arm over her shoulder as we walk towards the front office. "It's not that big of a deal. Women just like me," I shrug not seeing the big deal.

"Trust me I know," she slips her hand in my back pocket as we walk into the cool building. "But I also know I get to have _amazing_ sex with you whenever and wherever I want so it's all good," she smirks up at me and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Ahem," we hear a voice clear and turn to look at Monica awkwardly touching her collar bone.

"Oh Monica," Brooke places her hand to her heart faking a smile. "Didn't realize you were there," she fakes a blush burying her face in my chest. "But I think my baby has found the one he likes," her voice sugar sweet and she snuggles against me. "I love the ocean view," she grins and I just chuckle shaking my head.

"Ok great," Monica leans down to grab some papers. "Let's just fill out the contract and we should be good," she flashes a tight smile, spinning on her feet and towards her office.

"You are a trouble maker," I lean down whispering to Brooke as we follow her towards the office.

"No Lucas," she suddenly becomes super serious looking at me. "I'm adorable," she winks slapping my side as she skips into the office.

"That girl is too much," I laugh before following.

* * *

><p>"Momma!" I skip into my kitchen with a smile. "Ya'll are home!" I throw my arms around my mom so excited to see her. It had been a few weeks and I've missed them.<p>

"We are home," she somewhat mocks me and pulls back. "How have you been? You taking care of Clay?"

"Mom you will never guess what happened," I tell her and she scrunches her brows a little lost. "Bubba got himself a girlfriend!"

"He has a girlfriend?" her eyes widen and I nod. "Who is she?"

"That is where it gets better. It's Quinn!" I all but squeal so happy with that. I use to worry some slut, Theresa… Gaby would wiggle their way into my brother's life and hurt him. Yet Quinn, Quinn is perfect for Clay.

"I like Quinn," she admits and I give a nod agreeing. "That so cute," she spins around to go back to reading something she was I'm sure going to cook for dinner tonight. "So…what about you?" she kinks a brow at me over her shoulder.

"What about me?"

"You have anyone special?" she questions and I shrug.

"No, not really," I chew my thumb nail to restrain a smile. I mean I don't really _have _someone but there is someone. "There is this guy at school I went on a date with the other day but it's more of a friend thing."

"You sure?" she eyes me suspiciously and I nod.

"Yeah, I wish I liked him," I admit thinking liking Lee would be a lot easier for me then Lucas. "He is really sweet and nice and he makes me laugh, but there just isn't that thing you know?"

"The spark?"

"Yeah, the spark," I nod. "I mean he is friends with Clay, so clearly he thinks he is a nice guy. Yet I don't get that burning feeling in my stomach when I'm around him or when I talk about him," I tell her knowing that even with Lucas I get almost a hint of butterflies. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

"That spark is important," she tells me, brushing back her dark brown hair. "Laughing is great, having fun is great but if that spark isn't there…I don't know it fizzles out quick."

"Yeah and that spark just isn't there," I frown a bit not liking who that spark is with. That spark could get me in serious trouble and seriously hurt.

"You will find it," she nods, eyeing me a moment before going to get some stuff out of the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Lukie!" I hear a scream as I put some clothes in my bag, little footsteps quickly following before my leg goes weak. "I call you!" I look down at the little strawberry blonde looking up at me.<p>

"I heard you," I chuckle, ruffling her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I look for you," she holds her hands up for me to pick her up.

"Well you found me," I bend down to pick her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she sticks her finger in her mouth and chews on it as she snuggles into me. "Daddy working…he don't want me playing."

"You can play in here," I tell her knowing _daddy_ is about to be a lot more irritated. I haven't really figured out my approach to what I'm about to do but I have it figured out the best way I know how. It won't go over well, but hopefully it won't be _that _bad.

"Where you going?" she looks at my bag and her eyes snap back at me. "We go to Book's?" she asks knowing the last time we packed a bag that was our location.

"No, Princess we aren't going to Book's," I tell her and her little brows knit together.

"I been good," her bottom lip trembles. "I don't want to stay at Aunt Leah's," she tells me as her eyes pool with tears. I know she is smart, I know she knows when a trip to Leah's is just a _trip _for a few days or to stay.

"You aren't," I knock the tear from corner of her eye. "I was just putting some things away," I lie and she looks down. "I don't need them right now so was going to put it away in the attic."

"But dat your favorite," she points at a shirt of mine. It was a _present_ she picked out for me for my birthday. We were walking through the mall and she pointed saying she wanted to get me that one. It's simple, just a long sleeve gray shirt but she thinks it's the best looking shirt out there. I like it, I admit but I think I wear it more often than my others because she feels so proud of picking it out all by herself.

"Oh!" I fake surprise looking down. "I didn't even know I put that in there," I grab it quickly from my suitcase and toss it on my bed. "Glad you were here to see it. I would have looked everywhere for it."

"You so silly sometimes Lukie," she gives my cheek a pat and lays her head on my shoulder. "Want to watch movie?"

"Maybe in a bit," I sit her down on my bed. "Why don't you lay down because I have to go talk to dad ok?"

"You come back?"

"Of course," I tell her and she nods climbing up to my pillows and lying down. "You watch my stuff for me ok?"

"Otay!" she pulls her stuffed dog under her chin and I laugh a little heading out of the room. I'm surprised I'm not that nervous, well not as nervous as I thought I would be. I think the only thing I'm fearing is that I will set him off so much where he makes me leave but doesn't let me take Lily. That's what I'm the most nervous about.

"Come in," I hear his deep gravelly voice answer when I give the large door a knock, twisting the handle and stepping inside his large office. His eyes cutting up at me before dropping back down to his papers. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," I walk around the leather chair and drop down on it. Him waving his hand for me to talk as I just sit there staring at him. I don't know how to start it, how to say it so after a long pause and him giving me an annoyed and hurry up look I just blurt it out. "I'm leaving."

"Alright," he answers without a second thought.

"No," I say slowly knowing he isn't getting what I'm saying. "I'm leaving dad, I'm moving out," I tell him and his eyes lock onto me.

"You're what?"

"I got me a place, I got me a job and I'm leaving," I say and he looks at me a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"You won't leave," he shakes his head, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Because I have one thing that will _always_ keep you here."

"Which is?"

"What do you think?" he spins a picture around on his desk revealing Lily. "You won't leave her."

"I'm taking her," I tell him and his jaw locks. "I am taking Lily and I'm leaving."

"You can't take my child, Lucas," he hisses at me and I shake my head with a slight laugh.

"You don't want her," I grip the chair I'm in to control myself. "She is my little girl and _I _take care of her. We both know you would prefer her not being around, I'm doing as you wish," I shrug it off casually and his eyes harden.

"She is my child Lucas. I don't give a damn if you leave, leave, get the hell out. I don't give a shit but you aren't taking Lily," something flickers through him I've never seen before returning to his cold stare.

"You are never home!" I throw my hands up confused. "Why do you want her here when you never see her?" I question and he just stays silent glaring at me."I'm not asking you, I am telling you that I am taking Lily and we are leaving."

"No," his tone is stern and I shake my head. "You take her and I swear to god I will have you arrested," he threatens and my jaw locks. "You forget my connection Lucas, that's kidnapping in some form."

"You do that I will tell people that you leave bruises on a two year old," I throw back. "That wouldn't look to good with your business deals huh? You try to portray a good family man, what kind of family man has one child move out to get away from him and the other afraid of him?"

"People wouldn't believe you."

"Yeah maybe not admit it but the thought will always linger in them. Looking at you and seeing you out with Lily, you know when that _actually _happens and think why is she so nervous looking? Why does she look like she wants to cry every time he is around and why does the sound of his voice or even his footsteps make her coward down and dive into _my _arms," I point out and his eyes drop slightly on the corners.

"She doesn't do that…"

"We both know she does that," I relax back in the chair looking at him. "It amazes me how much you loved mom yet the mini her you can't stand to be around," I shake my head with a dry laugh.

"Don't speak about your mother," his eyes return to their harden look and switch to a stormy gray, very much like mine do when someone hits a nerve.

"She is gone," I spit out at him and he slams his fist down on the desk. The glass beside him rattling.

"She is only gone because it's your damn fault!" he snaps at me, the first time he has ever really admitted her not being here. "You want to know why the look of you disgusts me? Because you took her from me!" he screams and I swallow hard as I watch the vein in his neck pop on the side.

"I'm taking Lily and I'm leaving," I say slowly and ignoring the feeling in my chest.

"No you aren't Lucas!" he snaps at me and I bring in a long breath to control myself.

"If you let me take her," I run my hand over my face. "If you let me take her tonight, I won't tell anyone about anything and I will go to school like you want and take over whatever you want me to take over," I reason knowing that is what he has wanted me to do since I was old enough to walk. "Whatever school you want, whatever degree you want me to study…I'll…I'll do it. Just let me take her please," I beg knowing in all my life I've never begged for anything from this man.

"Fine," he flips his hand at me and looks down. "Take her, I don't give a damn," his tone rises and I see him swallow hard. "Just get the hell out of my house."

"Thank you," I push the chair back and stand up. Walking towards the door before turning to look at him sitting there, his chair turned to the side as he stares at the photo of Lily. I want to say it bothers him, that he is hurt that I'm taking Lily, that somewhere inside of him he is bothered but I really don't believe it. He has only loved one thing in his life, been selfless to one thing and been hurt by one thing and he is right. I took her away from him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I roll over in my bed and answer the phone.<p>

"_Hey, it's me."_

"I know," I bite my lip with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"_I…do you want to come over?_" he questions and his tone is so…distant. Almost pained, I don't like that.

"Yeah," I slide off my bed grabbing my purse. "Are you at your place or…well I guess your new place?"

"_The new one…_"

"Are you ok?" I question really kinda worried about his tone.

"_Yeah, I'm good…Just come over when you can…"_

"Alright, I'll be there in a few," I tell him and hear him say ok before hanging up. Pulling on my sweatpants, sliding my phone in my pocket and heading down stairs. "Mom!" I call finding her on the couch with dad. "I'm going to head out…"

"At almost ten at night?" she corks a brow and I'm not sure why that's an issue. I think I've gotten so use to coming and going as I please that when mom and dad are here I forget there are rules.

"Uh yeah," I scratch my ear looking at her. "I mean Clay is out."

"Clay left at a reasonable hour to go on a date with Quinn, which he will return from at some time," dad tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Daddy I'm just going to Hailey's," I lie thanking he told me where Clay was so I didn't use Quinn as my reason for leaving. Not like it's that big of a deal… They do live together. "She got in a small fight with her boyfriend and is really upset so I'm just going to make sure she is ok," I shrug it and they still don't look too convinced. "Dad look at me," I wave my hands at my outfit, "Where would I be going that I would want to look like this?"

"She does have a point," mom ponders the thought and I thank she is more leant then my dad. Dad would lock me in a closet or something if he could. "I don't think she will be out bar hoping in sweats."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"No, I'll probably just be eating tons of ice cream and watching sappy movies," I flip my hand at her and they both nod.

"Take my car," Dad hands me his keys from the coffee table. "And text me or call one of us when you get there."

"Ok," I lean down kissing both their cheeks. "Love you and see you tomorrow!" I call before skipping out of the house and heading to see Lucas.

* * *

><p>Shivering slightly with the breeze I stand outside Lucas's apartment thinking it takes him a damn lifetime before he finally opens the door. Revealing him in just his long pajama pants and shirtless and my skin tingles.<p>

God I love looking at his body.

"Hey," he opens the door wider for me to enter and I step inside taking my purse and sitting it on the counter.

"Hey, things are…." I look around his apartment at a few boxes stacked up and a couch sitting in the center of the room with a TV with cords coming from it. "Coming along…"

"Yeah," he runs a hand through his hair. "Lee had that couch and dropped it off for me earlier when I was packing my stuff. I haven't really gotten to do much."

"Its nice," I turn to look at him and he nods. "We can go to the store tomorrow and get you some stuff and then I'll help you unpack if you want?"

"Can we just…can we do that later?" he asks and I see how drained he looks and I don't understand it. He was so excited about moving and now he looks…upset. Why would he go from happy to sad unless…

"Lucas…" I look over my shoulder down the hall. "Is…is Lily here?" I ask nervously wondering if that is the issue with him.

"Oh yeah," he answer quickly. "She is in her room asleep. I don't think she really knows what's going on. Just thinks we are having a sleep over or something."

"Then what's going on," I step over to him and take his hands in mine. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he nods but I see the flicker in him that says differently. "Just been a long day…"

"I bet," I reach up pushing back the front of his hair. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"I don't have a bed," he informs me and I tilt my head a little confused. "I was too busy trying to get Lily's stuff so she would be comfortable I didn't get my stuff really. My dad was in a bad mood clearly so he left to…" he pauses before shaking his head. "He went to work. So I just got Lily's crib and her stuff I could load into Lee's truck and will get everything else when my dad leaves for his trip Wednesday."

"So you don't have a bed?" I repeat what he said and he shakes his head no. "That couch isn't big enough for you," I look over at it and he agrees. "Come on," I lace our fingers together and head over to his couch. "You are lucky I'm a master bed maker."

"You are, huh?"

"Yup," I grab the cushions off the couch and hand them to him. "Carry these and follow," I turn on my feet and head to the bedroom. "Do you have pillows and sheets at least?"

"Yeah, that box," he tosses his couch cushions on the floor and tosses his head to a box in the corner labeled bedroom.

"Cool," I pop open the box and pull out his sheets and a large comforter. "Toss me those pillows," I nod to the ones by the closet and tosses them to me along with his cushions. Laying them out along the floor and putting a sheet over them. "Ok," I step around the pile on the floor and grab another comforter and toss it over, tucking the sides under to give it a little more cushion. "Do you have certain sheets you want?"

"Not really," he digs through another box before handing me his black ones he normally has on his bed. "These work…"

"Alright," I tug the stretchy sheet I will never know the real name of over the pillows and sheets before adding the other straight sheet, tossing his real comforter he normally uses at his house on top and tucking it all around on the edges. "And then some more pillows," I lay his pillows from his bed on top and pull back his sheets just a bit. "And now you have a semi lumpy, more comfortable than just a floor bed," I place my hands on my hips looking at him with a smile.

Lucas shaking his head with a small laugh as he walks over to me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and smashing my body into his as he leans down kissing me.

"Want to share this semi lumpy, more comfortable then the floor bed with me?" he mumbles against my lips and I nod as he stumbles us back just a bit and lays us down on top of it. "This isn't that bad," he admits as our bodies sink down into the sheets and pillows.

"Mmhmm…" I agree threading my fingers through his hair and gripping into it.

"Thanks for helping me find this place and for making me my bed and well…a lot," he pulls back to look at me.

"I told you I was always going to be here to help you Lucas," I run my knuckles across his cheeks looking at him.

"I know," he nods but I see the doubt in him, the look that doesn't at all believe someone would actually want to help him with something. "You're different then I first thought you were going to be," he admits. "I never thought…"

"Never thought what?"

"I don't know…" he shakes his head running his hand over his face. "I was going to take Lily to the pool tomorrow after school," he changes the subject quickly and I really wish he would have said what he was thinking. "Want to come over and go with us?"

"Yeah," I tell him, biting down on the inside of my lip looking up at him. "You ok Luke? You know you can talk to me…"

"I know," he leans down kissing along my neck, sliding his hand down my body and gripping onto my thigh, bringing my leg around him. "I just don't want to talk…"

"What do you want?" I tilt my head to the side feeling the bubbling feeling building in me. The feeling I always get when I'm around him.

"Right now…" he pulls back and covers his mouth over mine. "Right now just you," he mumbles against my lips and I just nod running my hands down his back. I know there is something bothering him, I hate that I notice it but I do. Yet I do know he won't talk about it if he doesn't want to and if now he wants me…well I'm going to give him that. Even if a part of me wishes it wasn't just _this _way he wanted me.

* * *

><p><em>Update! Yay!<em>

_So I know at the beginning I made a comment about having so many chapters done so updates would be quicker? Well that's true! You see I have this story on another website…its mine so if you stumble across it no worries! But one of my friends made a comment about liking the story but wishing it was Brucas instead so I kinda just switched it over… I had an amazing reader see it and worry because they are just awesome like that, so I just wanted it to be known no worries…both are mine!_

_There are changes to it obviously but similar enough to draw attention! But no worries!_

_Review! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

"Lucas…" I drop beside him as he sits on his couch playing some video game.

"Yeah?" he mashes on the controller as some guy with a gun runs around.

"Can you help me?" I chew my lip and glance at my paper. I know I told him originally I didn't want him helping me because of the whole, I'm kinda stupid thing, but right now I need help. Throw pride out the window because if I fail this paper I will most definitely fail the class.

"What is it?" he keeps his eyes locked on the screen as I lean back against the couch.

"I had to write a paper for Mr. Grains' class," I explain flipping through pages. "We are in a creative writing section for class and through I have all the info right and hit the solid points and everything seems right but the flow of it… It just seems to be… I don't know…"

"Seems bland?" he arches a brow and I nod.

"Completely," I frowned running my hand through my hair. "Mr. Grains always tells me no matter the subject of my paper is that I have the information perfect but '_I don't have passion',_" I mock his voice of what he always says. "I don't like writing. How am I supposed to get passion for something I don't like?"

"Brooke writing is passion," he tells me like I'm dumb. "Words can be extremely passionate," he informs me.

"Yeah speaking them but the whole writing them no. I can say things all day but when I write it, it sounds stupid. I just… I can't picture it…"

"You do know writing is like what you are saying right?"

"I know that Lucas but when I start writing it, it sounds lame and dumb. I don't even like talking like that so how do I write it?" I question knowing I just suck at English. When it comes to writing I just can't do it.

"Ok, well what are we writing?" he takes the paper from my hand as he sits down his game controller.

"We are reading a book in class but you know its old English so it's written all…old people like," I scrunch my face not understanding a damn thing about it and Lucas chuckles. "So Mr. Grains decided he would break us up into groups of four and assign us each a chapter to rewrite."

"Rewrite?"

"Yeah, he said put it into _young people words,_" I use air quotes. "Said that maybe it would help us understand it better if we word it how we think it sounds. Then he is going to read over, grade it and then put all the work together and maybe it would make us get it better."

"The idea of it seems pretty good. Not many people get old English. They talk around the story so much that it gets all lost in translation."

"Exactly and well my chapter was broken up between the four of us and I read the others and it's awesome… Mine isn't…" I frown.

"Yours isn't bad Brooke," he reads over my scribbled writing as his brows knit together as he studies it. He reads it for awhile, nodding at a few points, tilting his head at others. It doesn't take long for him to read the three pages, surprising me. Takes me damn forever to read one page of a book let alone three full papers, but not Lucas, he just speed reads through it like it's that easy. "Ok," he sets the paper down on the coffee table before him as he turns to face me. "Close your eyes," he instructs and I look at him confused. "Just trust me…"

"Ok…" I wiggle around on the couch and close my eyes.

"Your scene is easy," he tells me and I feel the couch dip as he adjusts himself on the couch. "It's about a girl and boy like most stories are," he chuckles a little. "And they are in a room together but like every story those old writers wrote it's not allowed," I yank in a sharp breath as I feel his hand skim up my leg.

"Lucas…what-?" my eyes pop open but he pushes his finger to my lips to stop me.

"Close them," he orders and after a small hesitation I shut them back. "She loves him," his hand slides up my thigh and starts to slip up under my shirt, his thumb stroking over the soft skin of my hip bone. "But she can't have him," I feel as he eases up on the couch closer to me. "But he wants her," he eases me back on my back on the couch as he moves his body to hover over mine. "So in your scene while she tries to deny him he breaks her down…"

"Breaks her down…" I breathe out heavily as my heart pounds into my chest.

"Yeah," he slides his knee between my legs and pushes them apart. "So he gets her alone in the dark corners of her family's big party," his voice turns huskily and I feel his nose graze over my collar bone and upward towards my neck, his hot breath washing over my skin as his lips linger above it. "Because he _knows_ she can't say no to him," his leg slides up causing a slight bit of friction between my legs making me ache. "So when he finally has her alone, after her protest of wanting him to leave her alone, which you wrote perfectly," he points out and I open my eyes looking up at him as my heart slams into my chest. "He tells her he wants her and he won't ever let her go. And as the hot salty tears trail down her cheeks," he tilts his head brushing his lips across my cheek. "He kisses them away before finally almost painfully slowly presses a kiss to her sweet trembling lips," he nips slightly at my bottom lip before fusing his lips against mine, giving me a kiss that sends a shock wave throughout my entire body as his fingers knot through my hair and his hips press against mine.

"Mmm…" I moan against his lips, feeling a hot wave wash throughout my body.

"So…" Lucas pulls back from out kiss looking at me as I lay breathless. "When you're writing just close your eyes and picture what the scene is doing. Almost like a movie I guess and then write it," he shrugs leaning off me and I swallow the dry lump in my throat. "Easy as that," he moves off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower!" he calls disappearing down the hall.

"Easy as that," I mumble, mocking the asshole as I shift on the couch. Knowing that I have a great mental image of a scene in my head, it having not much to do with that damn book but a hell of a lot to do with a naked Lucas in the shower.

Asshole.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke what's up?" I look over my shoulder to see Clay beside me.<p>

"Not much man," I go back to stuffing my locker. "What you up too?"

"Nothing, but hey I was throwing a party tonight at my place you coming?"

"I didn't know you were throwing a party," I shut my locker knowing Brooke never mentioned that to me. Not that she has to or anything but I would assume she would make a comment on it at some point.

"Yeah its last minute planning and as last minute, I mean all of twenty minutes ago," he laughs adjusting the grip on his book bag. "But I was trying to pass the word around and figured who is better than Lucas Scott to pass the word of a party right?" he teases and I roll my eyes laughing.

"Yeah I guess so," I run my hand through my hair. "But I have Lily tonight, I'll try to find a sitter but if I can't I don't know man…" I frown slightly knowing my life will slow down a lot. Not like I have been going crazy with parties and stuff but I do occasionally but now living on my own with Lily, I won't be able to as often. She has a nanny during the day she really likes, her name is Dana and Brooke actually helped me pick her but she is more of a day person. Have to give her more warning on late night outings then well…last minute.

"Oh that's right. Well that's cool I understand. Just let me know," he tells me, pulling out his phone and I give him a nod as he walks off texting. A party doesn't sound half bad if I'm honest. Yet at the same time maybe I can use it without doing it. I don't so much want to go to a party but maybe I can get Dana to watch Lily and I take Brooke out. I mean not _out. _But I feel like I owe her for all the stuff she does. Maybe I could take her to a movie or I don't know dinner or something. Everyone will be at that party so people won't be around to see us so that works.

"Lucas!" a hand flies to my back and I growl. Why does everyone keep talking to me? I don't want to talk to people.

"Theresa," I spin on my feet to face the last person I want to deal with right now.

"How are you doing?" she leans against the lockers and brushes her hair back.

"Fantastic Theresa, so fucking perfect," I cross my arms to face her. "What do you want? We both know you don't just come around and shoot the shit. You are a planner and a plotter and you were way too pissed at me the other day to be asking how I'm doing," I point out knowing Theresa is always plotting something and from what Haley has mentioned I bet I know what.

"She's cute," her eyes slant into a glare down the hall and I follow it to Brooke laughing with Quinn. "A little bitchy but you know…cute."

"Waiting for the point of this conversation," I growl, tightening my fist by my side.

"I don't know if I have one," she gets an innocent grin. "Except," she trails her finger slowly up my shirt. "Last week I realized something."

"Which is what Theresa?"

"You in some weird way I don't find understandable at all, have something going on with her," she points her finger down the hall and my eyes narrow.

"You don't know what you are talking about," I growl feeling the blood boil in me.

"But I found out a small little fact also," she curls her finger back with a smirk. "No one has a clue. No one has a damn clue that the sweet innocent act she shows is just that an act. What would people say if they knew your sweet little Brooke will just give it away to the cutest guy with a few good lines?"

"You don't know shit Theresa…" I hiss seeing the smile just grow.

"You care about her don't you? You have a thing for her," she shakes her head glancing down at the girl down the hall. "Is there actually someone who makes the Lucas Scott show feelings? Or are you just using her like you do every other girl around?"

"Shut up…" I growl grinding my teeth.

"Oh this is great!" she laughs throwing her hands in the air. "So perfectly great," she claps hers hands together with an evil smirk. "You see sweetie at some point word will get out, people will suspect, people will comment and that sweet little girl that you think so highly of will be looked at just as every other girl you've been with. A slut."

"We are just friends Theresa. You are just pissed I don't give a damn about you," I growl none of what she saying being at all true.

"Oh I don't care honey," she waves her hand at me. "I got over that because now I know. To hurt you all I have to do is hurt her."

"Theresa…"

"But even with that I don't have to do much. You fuck up the lives of everyone around you Lucas, it's what you do. All I have to do is sit back and watch you screw her life over just like everyone else. Kinda like your mom," she shrugs and I don't even seem to have control when I grab her arm jerking her into the locker beside me and she lets out a laugh.

"Watch your _fucking _mouth," I hiss right in her face and the smile grows.

"She might think a little differently of you then won't she?" she kinks a brow and I swallow the large lump in my throat. "Don't worry baby, I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me," she presses a kiss to my check before pulling back with a wink.

"Fuck you," I hiss and she just grins a little more as she spins on her feet and sways her hips away. Glancing down the hall I see the hurt flash over Brooke as she looks at me, it staying about a moment before she pulls it back and walks towards me, pulling in a deep breath and straightening her stance before showing up in front of me.

"Hey Broody you," she slaps on a fake smile looking at me.

"Broody me?" I cork a brow as I try to calm down the anger in me.

"Yeah I don't know… you just brood a lot," she shrugs, running her hand through her hair as she glances down the hall.

"Theresa was…"I rush to think of something, something that explains what I just did. I don't know how much Brooke saw but I do know she would _not _handle me well grabbing someone, even if it is Theresa.

"It's ok," she snaps her head back to look at me. "You didn't look to be enjoying the conversation so no worries," she lets out a small laugh but I can see something bothering her. It's as clear as day something is bothering her. "But I turn my paper in next period," she perks up a bit.

"You'll do great Brooke," I give her a smile and she lets out a half one.

"You think so?"

"I know so," I reach to brush her hair back, yet my eyes travel down the hall at all the people around. "Umm…" I clear my throat and pull back as she goes to move the hair from her face. "Forgot people were around, my bad."

"It's all good," she flashes another smile. "But I guess I have to go to class. I'll see you in gym?" she raises a brow and I nod.

"Yeah," I agree, not liking this somewhat awkward feeling in me. Everything was fine last night, hell this morning everything was fine but now I feel like I'm on damn eggshells. Eggshells Theresa has scattered all around me and I don't at all like the bad mood she put me in and I really don't like at all because of it I feel like I can't even talk to Brooke without Theresa watching and twisting it to be something else.

I'm not in the mood for her, I'm not in the mood for her threats and I am not at all ok with her threatening Brooke. I've said it once I will say it again, Brooke is my friend, Brooke is a good person and I won't handle well someone messing with her, not one bit.

* * *

><p>Walking to the gym with Quinn I can't help but be in a good mood. I honestly don't know why I am but today has just been a really good day. I mean the weather is gorgeous, I got an A on my literature paper so note to self make that up to Lucas for helping me later, then there is the party tonight. It was last minute planned, Clay threw it together quick and I don't know why. He's been playing with his phone all day telling people and in a good mood. I don't know his deal.<p>

The only downside to my day was earlier with Theresa. I don't like her, find her to be a huge bitch and I don't like her around Lucas. It's not jealousy or anything its more…honestly I don't know what it is. Whatever happened earlier bothered him, bothering him so much he has been moody all day. We haven't been able to talk about it, haven't had a lot of time around each other and the time around he has been different. I hope we can discuss it later, hope he will talk about it even though he never talks about anything. I know we are just fooling around and nothing serious but I do know he thinks of us as friends and honestly I don't mind being his friend.

It's something.

"Why do you have this goofy smile thing going on?" Quinn asks pointing her finger at my smile I'm trying to hide, "You have been like that all day."

"I don't know, I am just in a really good mood," I shrug trying to erase my smile yet when I do I can't help it comes back. "Today has just been a really great day."

"Apparently so since you are smiling like a dork," she teases and I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I wave my hand at her.

"Brooke!" I hear the yell of my brother, looking up to see him standing next to Lucas, which makes me smile automatically, yet he isn't smiling just kind of staring at the guy talking to him with his back to us. "Look who is here," he says and about that time the blonde in front of them turns around and my eyes grow wide.

"Michael!" I squeal excited taking off over to him, "Oh my god!" I grin excited throwing myself into him wrapping my arms around his neck jumping up and wrapping my legs tight around his waist.

"Well hello to you too," he chuckles stumbling back some at my tackle.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking at him, still hanging in his arms. I can't believe he is here, I can't believe I didn't know he was going to be here.

"Well I figured it was about time I came and visited Clay here and plus I kind of missed your skinny ass," he jokes and I roll my eyes slapping him on the chest. "Aww did you not miss me?"

"Of course I missed you!" I hug him again as he slides me down his body so I am standing on my own. "I missed you a lot," I confess missing the feeling of him holding me close to him again.

"I missed you too," he whispers kissing the side of my neck sending chills all over.

"Ok, ok enough with touching my sister," Clay teases I hope missing the kiss and I slowly step away from him finally turning my attention to the other guys standing next to me.

"Hey Bubba, Lucas," I nod my head seeing Lucas having a weird look on his face but I just shake my head ignoring it. Been his mood all day. "But Michael I want you to meet my best friend ever Quinn," I introduce looping my arm through my best friend's.

"Well it's nice to meet you Quinn," Michael flashes that gorgeous grin I know makes her smile bigger. Michael is gorgeous, sandy blonde hair, gorgeous sea green eyes, the cutest dimples you have ever seen. Plus you add the fact he has the _best _personality in the history of people and it adds to it. He and Clay are so much alike you understand how they are best friends.

"It's nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you," Quinn smiles shaking his hand before giving a smile to Clay that I catch, they really are cute.

"But I hate to be the one to tell you but don't believe that best friend line, since she has said I was her best friend ever for years," Michael jokes pinching my side making me jump back from him squealing and stepping right into Lucas.

"God sorry Luke, I am such a klutz," I apologize.

"It's ok, I know you're a klutz," he _finally _smiles at me and I blush a little thinking about our first encounter. Then just because I like the close feeling I feel by being next to him, I take a step back just enough to feel his chest graze over my back as I talk to everyone.

"But back to the point Michael, Quinn is my best friend ever; you don't live by me anymore, so I needed a new one," I shrug making him laugh.

"Brooke, babe you can't be mad I don't live by you anymore, when _you_ are the one who moved," he points out getting everyone to laugh and I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever," I flip my hand at him. "But I need to run to the bathroom. Clay, Lucas if you're playing before I get back good luck and Michael don't go anywhere when I get back we are catching up!" I point at him making him laugh as I lean up giving him another hug. "I did miss you," I tell him again.

"I missed you too."

"Alright I'll be back." I smile walking away. My day just getting just that much better.

Walking out of the bathroom I round the corner and when I do, a hand yanks me into the supply closet and I don't even freak since I know who it is. I have slowly grown used to being yanked into closets with him.

Yet this time is different, since this time he doesn't even let two words come out of my mouth before he has me pushed up against the door and his tongue dives into my mouth. Even with it catching me off guard I quickly kiss him back letting my lips move in rhythm to his.

"You taste good," I giggle pulling away from him wiping my lips gloss off his bottom lip.

"Everything about you always tastes good," he smirks not missing a beat as he starts kissing on my neck. It makes me gasp and run my foot up his leg digging my toes into the cloth of his pants.

"Lucas you have a game," I remind him knowing what he is thinking as his hands move down my backside lifting me up in his arms, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"I'll skip it if I can do this with you," he catches me off guard saying since he never skips a game, never even jokes about it. "I have missed you so much today."

"You saw me in gym," I laugh as he starts to kiss me again.

"But I didn't get to touch you," he growls sucking on my bottom lip.

"That is true," I get out as his tongue slips passed my lips into my mouth. God I agree so much because I missed him today too; I have no clue why but I really have missed him like crazy today and if you felt this boy's lips against yours you would so agree, "Something is wrong," I pull back too look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he shrugs leaning into kiss me again but I place my hand over those perfect lips to stop him.

"Is Lily ok?"

"She is perfect. I know she missed you but she is really doing great," he tells me and I just study his face trying to see if he is lying, "What?" He laughs I guess noticing my face.

"You sure you ok?"

"Baby I'm fine," he again laughs at him brushing my hair behind my ear. "I just really missed you today and maybe just a little stressed."

"Why are you stressed?" I feel the spark in my stomach _thinking _I'm about to get Lucas Scott to open up to me. Yet that feeling deflates when he pauses a moment before just shrugging.

"Just with all sorts of stuff but I'm fine," he promises leaning down and kissing my neck making my body shudder. "You want to help me relief some stress before my game?" I feel as his lips curve into a smirk across my neck.

"Do we have time?" I gasp out as I start to grind my lower half against him.

"God I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Lucas!" I giggle as we walk back over to the gym. "Stop you are already late; really late," I remind him pulling his hands from my side and face away from my neck.<p>

"It was worth it," he grins lifting my chin giving me a soft kiss. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Clay is throwing that party, remember?" I point out and his brows crease.

"Yeah so? You hate parties," he reminds me like I don't know that.

"I know but Michael is in town and I mean I haven't seen him in months," I point out seeing how his body stiffens.

"Whatever," he scoffs, spinning on his heels heading down the hall to the gym.

"Lucas!" I follow behind him. "Lucas what is wrong with you?" I grab his hand spinning him to face me.

"I don't like that guy," he tells me.

"You don't know him," I defend my friend, not at all liking him just bash someone, who has been my best friend for _years_.

"Yeah I know guys like him, trust me I'm one of them," he informs me and I let out a dry laugh.

"Trust me Lucas, you and Michael are _nothing _alike," I growl watching his eyes narrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I…I don't know," I run my hand through my hair not knowing why I said that. "I just mean you don't know Michael. He is a good guy and it's not fair for you to judge him after two seconds of talking."

"He's a good guy," he lets out a dry laugh. "So if he is a good guy and we are nothing alike does that make me the bad guy?" he questions with a bitter laugh and I quickly shake my head.

"No…No I didn't mean that Lucas…I meant-"

"You meant exactly what you said!" he snaps at me and my eyes squint to why he is getting so pissed at me. I didn't do anything! "Michael is the good guy and I'm the fuck up who fucks you over right? I mean that's what I do right?"

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything remotely close to that," I take a step back looking at him. "Lucas…" my heart races a little not liking the look on his face. "What…what's wrong?" I cup his cheek turning his face to look at me.

"Don't Brooke," he grinds his teeth jerking away from me. "Seriously just don't," he shoves back but I jump to catch his hand back, but he yanks it away. "Do what you want, alright? Hang out with the guy, fuck him, do whatever. I honestly don't give a shit…"

"Hey!" I follow after him, grabbing his hand and yanking him into the corner with me. "Where did that even come from? What are you even talking about Lucas? You keep twisting my words and saying things I didn't say! What's the matter with you?"

"Tell me…" he takes a step forward pushing his body up against mine. It not giving me that feeling I enjoy like it was just a few moments before. "Don't lie to me… tell me the truth…"

"I don't lie to you Lucas, just…just please tell me what is wrong?" I beg yanking in a quick breath when I feel his knee wiggle between my legs.

"We fucked not five minutes ago," he growls pushing his knee harder into me. "I was inside of you, ran my mouth all over you…" he bites my earlobe and I swallow hard.

"Lucas…" my heart pounds in my chest, hating how easily he gets me like this. It doesn't matter if we slept together five minutes ago or a week ago, he can _always _get me wanting him again.

"You begged me," he grips his hand in my hair as mine runs down his chest. "More Lucas…" he growls in my ear, mimicking me. "Uhh…god you feel so good," he yanks my hips into him, my lower self sliding against his knee. "Don't stop…mmm…" he mocks my noises I make and my skin tingles."So tell me…"he growls biting my neck and my eyes flutter shut. "Does he make you feel like I do? When you _fuck_ him is it as good?" he hisses in my ear and my eyes fly open.

"What?" my jaw drops a bit as I swallow the large lump.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you. I miss how good you feel," he takes a step back and his hands drop from my body. "I think that's what his text said that day, but I might have misquoted a bit," he shrugs and I bring my bottom lip in my mouth as it trembles.

"It…" I bring in a deep breath so I don't choke on my words. "That was forever ago," I look to the side feeling my eyes prickle with tears. I forgot he saw that text, I forgot he knew about Michael and honestly up until him mentioning it, I didn't think he cared one way or another.

"Yeah and you throwing yourself on him was about twenty minutes ago," he reminds me.

"He's my friend…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…Michael is just…Michael," I shrug knowing even with everything he is still one of my _best _friends.

"Honestly I don't care Brooke," I watch as about a million walls fly up around him. "I have my game to worry about and Lily and everything else is just unimportant right now," he shrugs. "Have fun at your party with Michael," he spits his name before spinning on his feet and heading towards the dugout.

"Lucas!" I call my voice crackling a bit as he freezes and his back towards me. "I'm sorry," I apologize really not meaning to have hurt him earlier. I wouldn't do something to hurt him. Yet he just stands a second with his back to me and his head drops a second as he shakes his head. His fist tightening by his side a brief moment before he releases them, pondering a brief second where I think he might turn to face me but then he doesn't. Just gives a final shake of the head before walking back off.

My day suddenly completely ruined.


	19. Chapter 19

"_Hey it's me…I…god I don't know…I mean I know I'm sorry…I guess. Wait… no guess I am sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to have done something to hurt your feelings. Yet, I don't know even if I did hurt your feelings. Maybe it was just a macho, I have her thing, which if is the case is so…guy like…_" there is a long pause and I hear a deep breath get released. "_But I'm sorry Lucas. Please just call me or come by or tell me to come by, so we can talk. I just want to talk…_" there is a long trail off before the line disconnects.

I thought about calling her but I haven't. I don't know what I'm really pissed about, maybe it was just a mixture of everything going on but something about that Michael guy bothered me. I don't know why.

"Lukie," Lily sits on my stomach as I lay on the couch. "You need to smile," she pokes my cheeks but nothing forms.

"I'm not in the smiling mood right now, Princess," I admit and she frowns a little.

"You not happy about movie?" she looks at the screen but I chuckle shaking my head no.

"I like this movie," I admit and she nods.

"Dats good," she chews her finger. "My birsday is soon…" she reminds me and I laugh a full one now.

"I know that Princess," I grin looking at her. "You will be a big girl soon. Before I know it you will be starting school and leaving me."

"I never!" she freaks, her little eyes widening. "I stay with you forever!"

"Good…" I give a gentle smile brushing a curl back.

"Lukie I don't wike you sad," she squeezes my cheeks and I knock her hand away.

"I'm not sad Lily…I'm…I'm thinking…"

"About Book?" she questions.

"How'd you know?"

"She call you silly," she giggles, pointing at the phone by my side. "You sad cause you lub her and she not here?"

"I do _not _love her Lily," I stress that quickly knowing having this conversation with a child is ridiculous. She doesn't know anything really, she loves everyone. "She is my friend…"

"But you kiss," she reminds me as if I'm not aware of the things Brooke and I've done. "I don't kiss my friends…" she giggles.

"You don't have friends," I grumble looking over at the TV screen.

"You know what I sink," she sits holding a thought for a moment. "We should call Book…"

"Why?"

"So you can tell her you lub her!" she tells me like it's that easy, like saying something like that to someone is just what you do. "Maybe she sad cause you didn't tell her…I tell her all de time! It makes her smile and den you get a hug."

"I don't love her Lily," I repeat for about a million times.

"Why? She nice, she make you smile," she pokes my cheeks and I finally break into a grin at how adorable my little sister is. "And she has pretty hair…"

"Her hair is pretty huh?"

"Berry," she nods. "And she has pink berry ALL DE TIME!" she squeals the last part excited.

"I guess I could go talk to her," I ponder the thought for a moment. "But because we are friends," I state knowing Brooke and I are _not _like that at all. Also making a note to talk to Lily about not just kissing people when she gets older. That could be a bad mind set.

"Otay lets go!" she springs from my stomach but I grab her little wrist.

"I have to go alone, it's passed your bed time," I tell her and she pouts.

"No pink berry?"

"Not tonight," I stand up walking to her room. "I'm going to call Dana and be gone just a little while but not long."

"Otay," she nods as I place her in her bed.

"I'll be back in a few," I kiss her head as I grab my cell phone from my pocket to call the sitter.

"Don't forget to tell her you lub her!" Lily calls and I laugh walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I hate parties; full on hate them and I think I'm a little drunk, if I'm honest. I mean not fully, but tipsy but only because my feelings are a little hurt. Lucas hasn't called me, hasn't returned my text or even spoken to me since the game. After it was over, he was in his car so fast and heading home, I didn't even get to say bye. I feel so guilty, why I don't know but I do.<p>

I wish he was here to talk. I'm not asking for anything but to talk to explain it all but he just won't call me damn it!

"What are you doing in here?" Michael laughs, looking over his shoulder and slipping into the small bathroom.

"Hiding," I admit taking a sip of my drink.

"Why are you hiding?" he looks confused leaning against the door.

"Because I don't want to talk to people," I flip my hand around; hating Clay threw a party tonight. Normally I don't care because normally Lucas is around but not tonight. I don't know where the hell he is and I honestly don't know why we are fighting. He just flipped so quick for no reason and then wouldn't even hear me out. I really don't know what I did wrong.

"Brooke Davis doesn't like a party? Shocking," he teases walking over to me as I sit on the counter. "Guess that hasn't changed over the last few months."

"Probably the only thing that hasn't changed," I mumble against the rim of my cup and he gives a sideways glance. "Nothing," I shake my head knowing he doesn't understand. "So tell me what's going on back home?"

"Not much, same old stuff. But hey remember Scarlet Habersham?" he questions and I nod. "Turns out she's gay, which I guess explains a lot."

"Yeah I know," I laugh sipping my drink. "She kissed me at the party after homecoming, asked me not to say anything," I confess and his jaw drops.

"You let me date her for almost six months knowing she wasn't into guys?" he questions and I can't help but laugh a little. "Well thanks, if I knew that I might have been able to get a threesome out of it."

"Michael gross," I shove him not wanting that image in my head.

"Brooke, I'm just kidding," he leans beside me. "Kinda," he admits and I laugh shaking my head at him. "It would have been hot."

"Michael…"

"I mean I would have even settled just watching…"

"Michael!" I squeal shoving him. "Will you quit?"

"Sorry," he apologizes with a chuckle. "So tell me Brooke," he drops his hand to my thigh and my eyes zero in on it. "Tell me how you've been. I mean really."

"I've been good," I tell him, up until earlier real good. I was happy, having fun, doing great in school, had a boy that really made things great in many, many ways. I mean technically he wasn't mine but to a point he was. "What about you? How's life been treating you?"

"It's been alright," he shrugs, spinning to stand in front of me. "I've missed you though," he trails his finger up my leg and I swallow hard.

"Yeah?" I suddenly really feel the alcohol in me and my whole head is dizzy.

"Oh yeah," he lets out a dry laugh looking at his finger before slowly looking up at me. "You miss me?" he questions and I nod knowing I did. Maybe not as much as he has missed me but I've missed him.

"Michael…" I breathe out fast as he looks up at me, his face way to close to mine.

"Yeah?" he looks at me and I just completely go blank to what I was going to say as he looks at me, his gorgeous eyes just reading right into mine and some very unwanted feelings return.

Crap.

* * *

><p>"Brooke…" I groan into my phone, wishing she would answer the damn thing. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just…I don't know. Call me back please?" I <em>actually<em> sound to be begging which I never do. But I do want to talk to her, I feel bad getting angry with her but that guy just seems like such a tool. Well maybe he isn't a tool; I never actually talked to the guy but still. He gives looks to my girl, well not _my _girl because we aren't like that but still he gives her looks.

"Ugh," I growl climbing out of my car. I don't know why she couldn't answer the damn phone. I don't know why she has forced me to come to this stupid party, I hate parties.

"Scott!" a hand slaps to my back as soon as I enter the music filled house.

"What's up Lee?" I glance around the room for her.

"Just partying, you want a drink?" he offers and I shake my head no.

"I'm good, man," I tell him never one to drink. After my mom's accident I've just chosen to not do it anymore.

"Alright, well I'm going to go follow that," he points at two girls that pass, giving him a smile and he offers a wink. "Ya need me…well don't need me for awhile," he slaps my shoulder and I laugh shaking my head as he walks away.

"To much," I grab my phone to see still no message from Brooke. I know at first I didn't answer when she called but I was pissed, she could at least send a message saying fuck off, least then I know she isn't completely ignoring me. Looking around the room and spotting Clay in the corner talking to Quinn, I slip through the crowd avoiding them and anyone else who might pay attention to me and head up the stairs.

One thing I do know is Brooke isn't into partying, yeah she will come and hang out with the crowd awhile but after a few hours she disappears to her room. The room I bet she is located.

"Brooke…" I knock on the door, hearing nothing on the other side not at all getting why she is acting like this. I mean she did throws herself on some other guy; I don't get how I'm the bad one here. "Come on Brooke…" I turn the handle to be greeted by an empty room. "Well… least I know you aren't ignoring me on purpose," I snatch her phone off her bed and drop it back down. "Where are you damn it?" I growl walking out of the room, completely ignoring the few glances I get as I start heading down the hall.

"Wait…wait…wait…" I hear, pausing at the door beside me. "What are we doing?" the familiar voice rings through me, leaning closer to hear over the loud music. Seeing the small crack in the door to see Brooke sitting there with her face flushed, lips a little swollen and her nose that pink color she gets every time she kisses someone.

"What we always do," I hear a deep chuckle and my skin crawls watching some guy with his hands holding her face.

"I know but…" she looks towards the door and I jerk back hoping she didn't see me.

"But what?"

"I mean yeah he is mad…" and there is a trail off and a long pause on the other end.

"Who?"

"And we are fighting but I think it's just a fight, I don't think it's over yet…" she rambles out and I let out a dry laugh.

"Brooke what's up with you? Who are you talking about?"

"No one," she shakes her head, running her hands over her face.

"Well it's something so just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells him and I really want to know why she isn't pushing this damn guy away. He doesn't need to be so close to her, he doesn't need to be touching her. "Everything is just so complicated right now and you aren't making things easier."

"Why? What am I doing?"

"What you always do and it's just, ugh, complicating everything. I knew what I was feeling until you showed up. Now you come and everything just seems to get turned upside down and I'm confused on what I want, on _who_ I want…"

And that's all I need to hear. She is confused, she doesn't know what she wants, she doesn't know what she feels for _him_ and honestly I don't even care. Giving a small laugh I see when Brooke snaps her head up from him and at me and for a moment our eyes lock and the color completely drains from her.

"No, wait," she jumps off the counter and when she goes to move I quickly move from the door and down the steps. I really don't want to fight with her again and I really don't want the entire house to know that something was up, even though I think they are all dumbasses for not knowing. "Luke…" her voice is behind me and I walk out the front door, walking down the steps and back to my car. "Lucas wait…" the front door shuts and before I reach my car have a hand in mine. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Dana couldn't babysit long, I have to head home," I tell her, grabbing my keys and unlocking my door.

"Wait stop…" she grabs my hand, shutting the door.

"Brooke…" I pull my hand away, running it through my hair. "I need to get home."

"No, you need to talk to me. I don't know what you heard…I mean I…you heard me wrong."

"Brooke…" I look down at her, suddenly feeling my walls shoot all up. "We had a deal, we agreed when we wanted or started feeling something for someone else we would end, so it's cool. It was fun while it lasted but it's done."

"No its not, we aren't done," her glassy eyes get a small amount of liquid and I have to resist the urge to comfort her. "I mean…." She trails off, going to slip her fingers in my hand but I pull my hand back.

"Come on Brooke stop," I take a step back and she frowns. "We both knew what this is, why are you trying to make it more?"

"What?" she looks up at me and a tear drops.

"You're making it _way_ more then what it was," my jaw clenches and she lets out a hurt laugh. "Don't be like this; don't be like those other girls. We hooked up a few times, kept it casual and now it's done. It's done and you can move on with Michael and I'll….I'll do what I normally do. Whatever I want," I shrug and she lets out a dry laugh.

"You really are an asshole," she looks back at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah well you knew that from the beginning," I push passed her and open my car door.

"Fuck you Lucas," she slams the door right when I sit down. "Fuck you!"

"Already did," I crank the car, Brooke giving my car a hard kick, making me cringe.

"I hate you," she yells at me and I just nod putting the car in reverse and pulling back. "I hate you!"

"Good," I swallow hard glancing at her standing there, looking so hurt and broken next to me. "Good," I hit the gas and speed away from her.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

"_Lukie where's Puppy?" _

I hear the scream as I try to get my stuff together for school.

"I don't know Princess…I…uhh check under your bed…" I yell back lifting up all my books. "Where are my keys?" I groan on my search. Damn I need to clean…the place looks like some throw up clothes and dishes and…just random shit.

"I find it…" Lily skips back into the room and drops onto the floor by the couch. "Dana coming to see me…"

"I know..." I move around her to find my bag.

"We go pool today…"

"I know…Damn it!" I slam down my books. Where the hell are my keys?

"Lukie…" I look up to see my favorite thing sitting there playing with her dog's ear. "You play with me…" she looks up at me and I frown. We haven't hung out as much as I would like lately. With school and ball and now work by the time I get home she is asleep or I'm too dead to want to move. Brooke used to watch her and bring her to ball or even stop by work randomly but now that doesn't happen so Lily feels short changed and sad.

"You know what…" I walk over getting down at eye level with her. "How about when I get home we go get some pink berry and _I _take you to the pool?"

"Yeah?" her eyes light up and I nod with a smile. "Otay!" she skips up excited. "I lub pink berry Lukie."

"I know Princess…" I kiss the top of her head and hear the doorbell ring. "That's Dana…" I give her a wink as I lift her in my arms and head to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" she rushes in, her dark hair a flapping in the wind. Dana is sweet and Lily really likes her. She graduated about two years ago and just hasn't found her niche in life so she is being a nanny for extra cash. And if I'm honest she is really pretty. Has that obvious beauty girls have, dark hair, dark eyes, long legs and a cute ass. I like her, she is great with Lily.

"It's fine. I'm running late too," I tell her with a smile.

"Dani!" Lily jumps up with a smile. "We play today?" her arms latch around her leg.

"Yes we are gorgeous," she lifts her up to her hip. "We are going to the pool this morning."

"Yay!" she pumps her fist in the air excited. "I get pool with Dani and Lukie all together!"

"You skipping school today?" Dana looks at me but I shake my head.

"Later I was going with her to the pool. Promised ice cream and pool time," I tell her, running my hand over Lily's dark hair. "But you have to be good ok?" I tilt her head back to look at me and she nods.

"I lub you Lukie!" she slams her mouth to my cheek giving me a big kiss. "Tell Book hi!"

"Uh...yeah," I give an awkward smile before grabbing my bag. I knew I had to see Brooke today, I see her every day the last week but when the weekend strikes and I go two days without thinking about it I hate that awkward Monday morning crap. "Bye Princess…" I kiss her head and head out the door. "Bye Dana…"

"Bye!" I hear her call before the door shuts and I head off to a glorious day or school.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know who else to call…" I frown into the phone of my friend on the other line. We haven't talked in a long while, which is my fault, but we haven't and it sucks. She is the only one who knows about the Michael thing so she is the only one I can talk about it will now.<p>

"_Brooke you can always call me. You know that…"_

"I know I can," I tell her knowing that. "But damn Lindsey I don't know what to do. I screwed up so bad…"

"_I thought after last time you wouldn't do this again, Brooke. Friends, or whatever you are, who __just __fool around never works. It didn't work last time why the hell would you think it would this time?_"

"Because he is so cute yet so arrogant," I growl because he is completely arrogant. "And I honestly thought I wouldn't care about him. Yet there is another side to him, a side no one else sees and a side I am crazy about."

"_Is he cute?_"

"Gorgeous…" I get butterflies just thinking about him. "Wait a sec…" I pull my phone away to flip through my pictures. "I think I have a picture so just a minute…" I tell her quickly flipping through the long list of photos before me. "Ok…" I grin at the photo. Lucas was pissed because he hates pictures, imagine my shock of that. Yet I took it anyway.

"_I don't do photos…" Lucas grumbles as snuggles into his pillow._

"_But you look so cute," I flip myself to straddle over him, his sheet wrapped tight around my body. "You have this great sex glow…"_

"_You're cocky…" he informs me stretching his arms above his head. "Assuming I think being with you is so great…"_

"_Oh you know it's great…" I lean down catching his mouth with mine. "The fact you are constantly wanting me proves that fact…" I smirk and he growls at me nipping my lip. "Please take one…" I pout pulling back to rest my head against his. "For me?"_

"_Fine…" he agrees finally. "But only one and if naked shots pop up of me on the internet I will kill you," he teases and I laugh. _

"_No internet photos I promise…" I smile collapsing on top of him and resting my head on his shoulder. _

"_And I won't smile…." He grumbles and I giggle holding the camera up above us. _

"Ok…" I shake my head quickly of silly thoughts and hit send. "I sent it…"

"_Ok…just a sec…" _she tells me and I nod as I wait. "_Brooke!_" she squeals like a school girl. "_He is so sexy…And is he naked?_"

"We were in bed together…" I frown missing those times. He was always so honest and vulnerable in those moments. He would just lay there on his stomach half awake most the time and talked. Nothing big, nothing huge but just small things, little memories. God I'm going to miss those. "I tell him things Linds…things I…" I trail off shaking my head. "Things I don't want other people knowing…"

"_I don't think he would tell Brooke… I mean from what you said he wasn't being a jerk…_"

"He was being a total jerk!"

"_He was someone who got his feelings hurt… If he told you stuff then it wasn't because he was trying to pass time it's because he trusted you. He trusted you and then hears you care about someone else. Blow to his ego in many ways I'm sure…"_

"Lucas…Lucas doesn't care about me…Not like that…"

"_How'd you know? You ever ask?"_

"Well no but he…he doesn't do girlfriends…he doesn't fall for people."

"_Everyone falls for someone Brooke. We may not want to but we do. And look at that picture girl…He's looking at you…_"

"What?" I pull my phone back to look at the photo. "He's just half asleep…"

"_No Brooke… he is freaked out," _she states and I squint more looking at it trying to see what she is seeing. _"I may be wrong because god knows I've been wrong before but that boy there Brooke… that boy I swear just got his feelings hurt. Michael wasn't there right now then we both know he wouldn't have gone anywhere…But hey I have to go. Time difference remember?" she teases and I nod. "Call me later… Miss you tell Sexy Clay I said hi…"_

"I will…_" _I laugh a little. "Bye girl," I hang up with a frown still etched on my face.

"Brooke…" my door cracks open to reveal my big brother walking inside. "You ready to go?"

"Umm…yeah," I nod standing up and grabbing my stuff.

"Hey Brooke…" he places his hand on my arm to stop me from walking out. "Are you ok?" he looks at me concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I question with a fake smile.

"I don't know…" his eyes cut over and I see Michael standing there with the same look as my brother.

"You just seem…different," Michael cuts in and I roll my eyes.

"Ya'll are stupid. I'm fine alright?" I look at them both but they _still_ look like they don't believe me. "Guys I've just been really tired lately."

"You are in your room all the time," Clay points out and I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't mean I've been sleeping. I've had a lot of work going on with school and it's just been an overload."

"We can help with that," Michael suggests but I shake my head quickly. I don't want his help, to me being around him is still a little weird. I mean we made out in my bathroom last Friday and then I leave him to chase Lucas and then go back to my room where I stayed the rest of the night. It has felt all week we have been just skirting around each other and not talked about it. And honestly I just don't want to talk about it.

"I finished it so no worries," I slide passed them both and completely ignore the glances they share as I walk down the steps.

"Alright then," Clay shakes his head following me. "Want to meet up with everyone tonight at _Tony's _for dinner?"

"I don't know maybe. See how the day goes," I shrug skipping down the steps of the front porch and head to the car. "But come on we are late," I climb in shutting the door with a thud. Watching the guys talk back and forth for a few moments before Clay shakes his head and gets in the car.

* * *

><p>Ignoring Lucas…well more avoiding him so I don't have to admit he is ignoring me, is pretty easy in some respect. We don't share classes other than gym where he is spending so much time playing ball or hanging with Lee to notice me in so we don't see each other. However this morning I need to see him, even if he hates me and thinks I'm pathetic or whatever he thinks I just… I need to know I can trust him with stuff.<p>

"I just need to talk to him…" I breathe out adjusting my purse on my shoulder as my eyes scan around the halls. It's pretty easy to find Lucas in a hall of people. I can't explain it and it's not even something he does just in a crowd he stands out. "Lucas…" I approach my hand touching his shoulder and he jerks slightly away from me.

"Shit…"

"Sorry…" I apologize looking down.

"It's fine," he rolls his shoulder back and my hand drops. "You just freaked me out."

"I…I didn't mean too. I was hoping we could talk," I give a slight shrug and he drops his head shaking it slightly.

"Brooke we talked about this…"

"No Lucas not that ok," I wave my hand at him. "I get it. Trust me your point was more than clear so don't worry about it," my tone got a little sharper then I meant.

"Ok…" he takes a small step back as he looks at me. "What do you want?" his arms cross over his chest and I hate how he looks at me. It makes me think of Jack, he was like that with me all the time. Like I should feel honored to be speaking with him or something.

"First don't talk to me like that," I hold my finger up and his brows crease. "I'm not one of your dumb little slutty tarts so don't."

"I wasn't talking to you like that."

"You were and stop," I order because that is not the thing I want to deal with right now. "Look I just want to talk…"

"Then talk," he waves for me to continue and I breathe in deep trying to control the feelings bubbling up inside of me.

"Look Lucas I…"

"What Brooke?" he questions and his feet shuffle a half step making my breath catch. I don't want him close to me. Not after his asshole speech he gave me the other day.

"We aren't anything…" I state and see something flick through him before his eyes become a cold stare. "I get it, I understand it but I just… I told you stuff," I nervously reach up scratching my neck. "You saw stuff…" I trail off and watch his demeanor flip quickly.

"Brooke…"

"I just want to know you won't tell anyone…" I tell him straightening up my posture not going to get upset over a stupid boy again. "I mean no one knows…Well other than Clay and even he doesn't know all you do so just please…please don't tell anyone."

"Do you think I would do that?" he lets out a dry laugh shaking his head.

"I don't know what you would do Lucas…I'm just asking you as someone you actually said was your friend once not to tell people. Please…"

"Ok Brooke…" he growls shutting his locker. "Don't worry about it… We _aren't _friends. And though you clearly think I'm this huge bastard I'm not… I wouldn't do that…"

"Hey!" I grab his arm when he goes to spin away from me and down the hall. "Why are you being a bastard to me right now? I was asking a simple question. I am doing what you want and understanding we weren't anything so why are you pissed?"

"I'm not pissed Brooke," he jerks his arm away from me. "I honestly just don't care," he tosses his hand up and spins down the hall towards his class. Me feeling not at all better about the conversation we just had.

* * *

><p>"God I'm tired," Nathan shoots some water in his mouth as we sit down for a small break. "I can't handle school, work, ball and Haley."<p>

"Dude you know you're crazy about Haley," Clay rolls his eyes as he wipes off his face.

"I know and being so crazy about her makes me not get much sleep," he smirks and I just let out a slight chuckle shaking my head.

"_Lucas!_" the familiar voice rings through my ears and I cringe. Glancing up to see the man in the business suit heading right towards me.

"I'll be right back," I roll my eyes throwing myself from the bleacher and moving towards him. "What do you want? I'm at practice right-" and my sentence isn't even finished before me has me slammed up against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" he snaps gripping tight on my collar.

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything," I wiggle to get release but he just tightens his grip. "Let go of me _dad_," I order but his eyes turn dark.

"They called me today to say her room wasn't paid for this month. That _you _told them we were talking about taking her off."

"What? I never said that!" I tell him quickly knowing I never said that, I never even talked to anyone about it.

"You have one thing to do Lucas. That is to pay her damn room and you can't even do that!" he snaps pulling me back and slamming me against the wall, my back cringing at the pain.

"You're there all the damn time it's not my fault if no one mentioned it to you," I defend myself and see all the rage building up in him. He is right though, there is only one thing I have to do and when I do it for him it keeps peace. Yet I did forget, how I don't know but I did. In the mist of moving and taking care of Lily I screwed up and just assumed he would take care of it. "Look dad…" I relax myself a bit knowing I can't get angry with him, not about this. "Maybe it's time…"

"What?" he slowly releases my collar and takes a step back.

"Maybe…maybe it's time to just let it go," I offer a slight shrug and see the pain shoot al through him before returning with his rage.

"You stay away from her," he orders thrusting his finger in my face.

"Dad…"

"You're a bastard Lucas, a fucking bastard and I hate you!" he growls and I actually feel the feeling the pain in my chest by that. "You took her away from me and I hate you," he shoves passed me to head back to his car and I just shake my head.

"Luke…" I glance up to see Clay standing there with a concerned look. "Everything alright man?"

"Fine," I shove by him and head back to practice. "Fucking fine," I growl knowing I really can't be mad at him; I did take her away from him. He loved one thing his whole life and I took her away and honestly I hate myself for it too.

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>


	21. Chapter 21

"Have you talked to Lucas lately?" Clay asks as we sit in the living room.

"No, why?" my head snaps up to look at him as I worry on my lip. I don't want him knowing about me and Lucas, especially since it's over.

"His dad was at practice yesterday," he informs me. "Things seemed a little heated…"

"Oh…" I add more pressure on my lip trying really hard not to care about that. I know Lucas's dad, well I don't _know _him but I know he doesn't come around often and when he does they are not under good terms. Plus if daddy dearest is around maybe that would explain his moodiness the last few days.

"Yeah… I don't know what it was about I just know it wasn't good," he tells me and I just nod spinning the spoon in my cup. "But hey you want to go to Riggy's?" he jumps up dropping the controller by his feet.

"Umm…"

"Come on Brooke," Michael runs his hand over the arm rest of the couch looking down. "I've been here a few days and you've spent them locked in your room. Come hang out with us, please?" he glances up at me and I see tons of things I don't want to see race through his eyes.

"Alright," I cave standing up. "Let me go change real quick," I tell them and they nod as I head upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Haley laughs holding the napkin to her mouth. "Shut up, you are so dumb," she shoves Nathan's face from her and he gets a grin.<p>

"You love me," he rolls his eyes slamming his mouth into hers making her squeal before kissing him back.

I want that. I realized that the last thirty minutes of watching them go back and forth that I want that with someone. Honestly I want that with Lucas. No matter how out there that want may be, I want it. I want the laughing and flirting and kissing and touching, I want all of that. I miss him. I miss him a lot and it makes my heart physically hurt right now not having him.

"Oh Brooke we were thinking in a couple of weeks going to my parents cabin," Haley informs me. "We already talked Clay and Quinn to come, you think we could get you to join?" she questions with a slight smirk and I wonder what that is about.

"Uh…maybe," I tell her shifting slightly in my chair. "I'll see what's going on…"

"You have nothing going on," Clay leans back in his chair, his arm along the back of Quinn's. "You should come; it would be nice to get out."

"I'll think about it," I shrug pulling my sleeves over my hands and sinking back in my chair kinda wanting to go home.

"_Book!"_

The voice travels through the small room and my heart tightens in my chest when I turn to see the little dark haired girl moving towards me.

"Cupcake!" I grin standing from my chair and moving towards her.

"Dats me!" she throws her arms around my leg and looks up at me. "You miss me?"

"You know I have," I reach down to pick her up, her little arms wrapping tight around my neck. "I've missed you a lot," I admit knowing I've missed her tons. One of the worst things about not seeing Lucas anymore is not seeing Lily. I can't help it. I got attached to her, it's hard not to. "Hi Lucas," I look up at him and he just _completely _dismisses me and slides passed us to the table.

"Hey man what's up?" Nathan leans back in his chair to greet his brother.

"Nothing…just getting some pizza with Lily," he flips the menu in his hand as he reads the back and I just walk over taking my place beside Michael and Quinn.

"Clay!" Lily giggles reaching for him.

"Lily!" he mocks taking her from my arms.

"Hi!" she pushes a big wet kiss to his cheek making the table laugh.

"Hi," he chuckles. "You go swimming today?" he tugs one of her wet pig tails and she giggles.

"Yup, yup. Lukie and Dani take me," she tells us and I cut my eyes over at Lucas who just grabs his phone from his pocket and starts playing with it.

"You like Dani?" I question and _finally _Lucas's eyes dart over to me, just sucks they are slanted into a glare.

"Dana is great with Lily," he informs me and I resist slugging him. He doesn't have to be an ass to me.

"I'm sure she is," I flip my hair over my shoulder. "But I'm going to get a drink," I rise up from my chair. "Lucas would you or Lily like anything?"

"I'll get it," he pushes his chair back standing.

"I don't mind getting ya'll something…" I tell him and he just grumbles something before walking away from the table. "Isn't he just a ball of fun all the time?"

"I think things are hard from him right now Brooke," Clay defends as he holds Lily and she picks some fries off his plate.

"Well things are hard for everyone at some point and they aren't assholes," I scuff and hating the feeling of wondering what could be wrong with him. I hate I don't know and hate he won't talk to me about it. He never talks to anyone about his feelings and I can't think it's good holding it all in.

"Two please," I hear Lucas tell the girl behind the counter as I approach.

"Luke…" I touch his shoulder and he slightly jerks from me. "Are you ok?" I retract my hand and move to face him.

"Fine…" he grumbles fishing out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You don't seem fine," I comment and his eyes snap up to mine, turning stormy gray that makes a shiver run down my spine. "Clay said your dad was at practice…"

"My dad is a prick," he growls and I nod very aware of that.

"I know that but if you want to talk I…well I'm here," I give a slight shrug and I see that thing flicker again before he shakes his head.

"We aren't friends remember," he states but there is something else there. It like saying it actually hurts his feelings.

"I…I never said that…" I defend quickly not sure where he got that whole we aren't friends thing. He keeps saying that, like I had said it but I know I never really spoke those words…well I didn't mean to imply that. if I did I feel terrible because I wouldn't do that. I want to be his friend... I want to be _more _than just his friends. "I wouldn't say that…"

"It doesn't matter Brooke," he cuts his eyes over at Michael laughing with Clay before back at me. "Honestly none of it matters…"

"Yes it does…" I tell him quickly. "We can be friends Lucas; we were good at friends…" I tell him thinking I would take being friends. It drives me nuts not being anything with him. Least friends is something. "Please?" I shuffle a half step towards him and he looks down at me with a frown.

"I've got to get this back to Lily," he grabs the drink beside us. "She will get grumpy if I don't get it to her…"

"Lucas…" I frown grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I need to get this to Lily," he repeats running his eyes to my hand then back at me. "I just…Lily wants her drink…" he mumbles before pulling away from me and heading back to the table.

"It was just a yes or no question," I frown thinking in the time he said he had to go he could have said something. Something better than what he did. "Thanks," I drop some money on the counter when a drink appears in front of me and with a frown I walk back over to the table and drop down. Lucas's mood completely changing as he starts to laugh with Lily and talks to everyone else.

"You ok?" Michael leans in close giving my leg a squeeze and out of the corner of my eye I see when Lucas's eyes cut over at us before going back to Lily. His jaw clutching slightly and his fist tightening before releasing it. I see the deep breath he pulls in to relax himself and I don't get it. If Michael touches me gets him like that why won't he just admit it? You don't get jealous of someone you don't even see as a friend.

"Fine," I frown sliding my chair a little from him not wanting him that close with Lucas here. Tossing once again a glance at Lucas as he laughs. I just don't get it. I don't get how it is possible to care so much about someone and they just not care about you at all. How can he sit all smiles when I'm sitting here feeling as someone has completely stumped on my heart. I mean I didn't experience all that on my own. He was there, he shared the laughs and looks and talks. So how is it fair I'm the only one hurting? That is such shit! That is so unfair! What a cruel game.

* * *

><p>"Lukie!" Lily giggles as I tickle her on the couch. We just got back from eating dinner and I promised her a movie before we went to bed. She is in a really happy mood right now and I like that. I prefer a happy baby then a sad one. Plus I know she was happy to see Clay and Brooke. Even if that was the very last thing I wanted to do to see her light up with them around I couldn't tell her no.<p>

It's so awkward being around Brooke and I don't know why. I've been with girls tons of times, had many little flings and it really never was awkward. Even if we hung out again it didn't seem weird but with Brooke it does. Just being around her I feel…annoyed. And maybe that isn't even the right word…because she doesn't annoy me. Just everything that happened sucked.

After she opened up about Jack. I felt this need to protect her from everything. I felt like I was doing a good job of that up until that damn party. It was like everything I had done didn't mean anything because she couldn't even give me the courtesy of admitting to liking some guy. We just got into some stupid fight and bam she is with someone else. Could have at least told me...

Not that I really care…it was just some sorta _thing _we had. I just don't like getting screwed over.

"Ok," I laugh out of breath falling back beside her on the couch. "You make Lukie sleepy…"

"I sorry," Lily flipped on her side to look at him. "We watch movie now?" she props her chin on her fist as she rests the couch. Her hair falling over in her face and I swear she looks _identical _to my mom right now.

"I love you Princess," I tell her reaching up to knock a curl from her face. "I love you more then I love anything in this world and I'm sorry…so sorry for so many things," I apologize and see her face turn confused before breaking out into a giggle, the most innocent giggle I've ever seen.

"I lub you too Lukie," she kisses my cheek and I smile. "Now can we _pwease _have pink berry?" she begs putting on those big puppy dog eyes and sticking out her little lip.

"Yeah Princess," I kiss the top of her head and ruffle her hair. "I'll get you some pink berry," I head over towards the kitchen to get her some ice cream.

"_Lukie! Door!_" Lily yells from the living room and I really need to talk to her about her inside voice. She has like one setting…loud.

"Got it Lily," I tell her when I hear her pull in a deep breath just imagining her going to yell again. Shaking my head with a chuckle at my baby sister as I jog towards the door. "What are you doing here?" my whole body tenses up at the person before me.

"I…well… I was told to come by and get Lily," her eyes dart down and my temper rises.

"What do you mean get Lily? Why would you have to get Lily?" my jaw clenches looking at the small woman before me.

"He asked me to pick her up Lucas…" she rings her hands together nervously. "He wants her to come home…"

"That is bullshit!" I snap and watch Leah cringe.

"Lucas…honey-"

"No!" I yell, gripping tight on the door resisting slamming it. "He can't tell me I can have her and then when he gets mad take her. He is mad Leah, he doesn't want her…He is just pissed at me…"

"Sweetie I know but I can't do anything," she offers a slight shrug. "He wants her home…"

"He won't even take care of her…He will just ship her off to you. Why can't I have her if he doesn't want her?"

"Lucas, I don't know. I just have to take her," she shuffles her feet forward and I twist my body in front of the door.

"No! You can't take her," I argue, blocking her entrance.

"Lucas…" her voice calm and caring but I don't care, she can't take her.

"Look he doesn't want her; he just doesn't want me to have her. He is pissed at me," I tell her knowing that's it. He doesn't want Lily, he just wants to take her from me to hurt me, he knows that's the only thing he can do.

"Lucas, honey you are seventeen. You can't take care of a baby and he knows that and you know that. I mean what about school? You can't keep missing school to take care of her."

"I don't miss school. I have a sitter for her during the day and when I get home," I explain. Yes I mean sometimes it tough and I have missed a couple days when Dana couldn't watch her but on those few times I had help with Brooke. Not that that mattered anymore.

"Lucas…" her pale blue eyes look almost sympathetic for me but I don't believe her. I have slowly learned to trust no one and if she was at all sympathetic she wouldn't take Lily from me. "Sweetie money is going to run out sooner or later. You can't take care of you two."

"Yes I can!" I snap.

"Lukie?" I hear her voice turning to look over my shoulder at Lily standing there clinging to her stuffed dog.

"Princess go back to the living room, we will watch the movie in a minute," I plead, her bottom lip trembling as she looks passed me at Leah. She isn't stupid; she knows that Leah wouldn't be here unless one thing was happening. "You can't take her," I look back, a stern look on my face and a clinched fist by my side. "In three weeks I will be eighteen and get the trust fund mom setup for me. I will get a better place and if it makes you happy put her in proper daycare but you can't take her from me. She is all I have left, please don't take her."

"Lucas," she drops her head giving it a shake and I think she might agree, I think she might say ok I think that until she opens her mouth saying, "There is nothing I can do."

"But he doesn't want her! I want her! I am all she knows!"

"I know honey, I do," she gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"Please…" I beg, watching her walk into the apartment and towards Lily. "Please don't."

"Lily, honey…" Leah ignores me, kneeling down in front of Lily.

"Lukie and I are watching a movie," she tells her, her arms tight around her dog's neck. "We have pink berry…"

"I know, I know sweetie," she places her hands on her shoulders. "But you are going to come with me for a little while," she forces a smile and Lily's eyes widen.

"No!" she shakes her head, her little curls bouncing all over.

"Lily…"

"No!" she screams making Leah flitch, Lily's little eyes pooling with tears. "Lukie say I good I stay! I've been good!" her face flushes and body trembles. "Lukie I been good!" she pulls away from Leah running over to me.

"I know," I swallow hard, a tightness building in my throat. "I know you've been good. You have been very good," I drop down taking her in my arms.

"I stay with you," she cries, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Lukie I stay. I be good, I be better!" she promises and my heart breaks. "I take bath! I won't fight, I take bath!"

"Lily…" I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"I clean my toys and my room! I…I won't eat pink berry anymore!"

"Oh Princess you can eat pink berry, its ok," I give her a smile and her bottom lip trembles as she sniffles. "But I need you to listen to me ok?" I place my hands on her sides and she nods. "You're going to go with Aunt Leah-"

"No!" she yells shaking her head, tears rushing out again. "I stay with you."

"You're just going for a little while. Not long I promise," I look up locking eyes on Leah. "In a few weeks I _will_ get you back," I stress and Leah drops her head shaking it again.

"I don't want to go," she wipes her hand over her eyes.

"I know baby, I know you don't," I pull her into me. "But you are going to come back. I just need to do some stuff. I will come get you when I'm done."

"But I be good," her arms tighten around my neck and I slam my eyes shut. "I be de best."

"You are the best," I kiss the side of her head. "You are the best ever, Princess," her body shakes in my arms.

"Lucas…" Leah gets up walking over to me.

"In three weeks I'm taking her back," I inform her, standing up, rubbing my hand up and down Lily's back. "I don't care what you say," I wave my hand at her when I see her about to talk. "In three weeks I will be eighteen and I will fight for her back."

"Ok," she caves, reaching for Lily.

"No!" Lily's nails dig into my neck, clinging tight. "I stay! I been good!" she screams, her feet kicking.

"Lily, sweetie come on," Leah fights giving me a look for help. "Lucas…"

"No," I shake my head just as defiant as Lily. "You are _taking_ her away from me so don't ask me to help you."

"Lily…" Leah lets out a long breath and I would actually feel bad for her if she wasn't doing what she was doing right now. "Come on honey," she locks her hands around Lily's little wrist peeling them off me.

"Lukie I've been good!" she cries, wiggling in Leah's arms to get away from her.

"I know," I choke on my words, kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Leah apologizes yet again moving towards the door. "I'll come back tomorrow and get her stuff," she tells me quickly walking and shutting the door behind her.

"Lukie!" Lily cries and my whole heartbreaks, "I be good! You promised if I good. I been good!" her cries come from the other side of the door and I slam my eyes shut, resting my head against the door. "I been good," her sobs become further and further away.

"I know,' I call through the door. "I know you have," a hot tear slides down my cheek. "I know."

* * *

><p>Laying on my bed I stare at the ceiling. I never realized all the patterns before, all the ridges and curves, the groves that make nothing unless you squint; like its own crazy work of art that the builder created. I wonder if they are all different, like a finger print or a snow flake I wonder if every little design that looks the exact same at glance have their own little changes; something that makes them unique and different from the rest.<p>

In a way the different groves are like life. Yes I know it's a far stretch but it can be related. There are hundreds of similar looking marks just like there are hundreds of similar looking people. They all walk together, look the same, wear the same expensive clothes and plastic smiles but in a way are different. That deep down they have something in their life that sets them apart from everyone else whether it's a good thing or bad, major thing or small.

"And I'm going nuts," I let out a dry laugh.

"Because you are talking to yourself?" the all too familiar smirk trails into my room. "Because that I agree is a little nuts," he moves into the room.

"Sometimes talking to yourself is best, least I know I'm listening and not going to say something I don't want to hear," I shrug, sitting up on my bed.

"What's going on with you Brooke? You are never this mopy."

"You haven't been around me in months Michael," my tone flat. "You don't really know how I've been lately, maybe this is just the new me."

"Well it sucks," he leans up against my dressers, arms crosses over his broad chest. "What do I have to do to get the old Brooke back?"

'_Rewind and not come here_' I let a dry laugh at the thought. I can't be positive because I'm never positive on anything but I do believe if Michael was to have never come back I would still have Lucas. Yeah my feelings towards him are still not positive and I know I will never be sure on his for me but I do know that I wanted to figure it out.

"Really Brooke what is it?" he walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Nothing," I shake my head, flipping the old teddy bear in my hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just been feeling off lately," I run my hand through my hair.

"Off huh?" he creases his brow and I nod. "Well that's not good," he lets out a huff and I mock it, exaggerating a little and making him laugh. "We all get a little off sometimes Brooke, but I know you, I know you will figure it out," he slides his hand up my thigh and an all too familiar feeling bubbles up in me, a feeling I don't want to feel because it will only complicate everything a little more.

"Yeah," I stand up, his hand dropping. "But I think I'm going to head to bed soon," I lie but I just need him out of my room and I definitely need him off my bed.

"Ok," he gives a half smile standing up and walking towards me, making my heart race. "But know I'm here Brooke," he rests his hands on my shoulders and I nod. "I'm always here," he says low, taking a piece of hair and brushing it from my face.

"I know you are," I swallow the large lump in my throat and slam my eyes shut when I see him toss a glance at my lips and I have to shake my head. "Don't…" I plead, slowly cracking them open to look at him. "You can't, not again, not anymore."

"How many times have you said that before?" he lets out a dry laugh, shuffling his feet closer.

"A lot, but this time…this time things are different," I tell him. "Things are too complicated and I can't add that to it, not again."

"And the other night?" he questions and I drop my head.

"I don't know," I admit not knowing why I kissed him, why I let him kiss me.

"Well," he drops his hands from my body and takes a step back. "Let me know when you do?" his statement comes out more like a question and I just nod. "Night Brooke," he leans down and my breath catches when he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Night," I whisper closing my eyes feeling the warmth of his body disappear and hear my door shut. "God…" I slam my head against the wall. Why are things so complicated? Why do I let my life get so complicated?

Running my hands over my face, I walk out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I wash my face and brush my teeth before heading downstairs to get a glass of water. I hear Michael and Clay laughing in the living room as I pass and I just shake my head confused. I don't get how Michael can be all up in my face like he just was to head downstairs to play video games and laugh with my brother. Here I am my mind going nuts and he acts like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Boys," I roll my eyes, getting my water and heading upstairs, walking back into my room and my eyes widen at seeing the blonde on my bed, face in his hands and leg bouncing up and down, a habit of his. I slam my eyes shut and open them again, blink a few times assuming it was a dream but when I open them he is still sitting there, not noticing I entered the room and clearly thinking. "Lucas?" I whisper, slowly shutting my door behind me so my brother and Michael don't hear. "Lucas what-?" I go to ask until his head lifts up and his look scaring me a little. His eyes are puffy and there are red blotches along his normal flawless face and his eyes, they are just so…so empty looking.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want me here," he tells me, his voice sounding rough and broken. "I just…I don't know what to do," he drops his head back in his hands.

"Lucas…" I move across the room quickly, dropping down next to him on the bed. "Lucas what is it? What's wrong?" I place my hand on his shoulder, sitting close enough to see the water in the corner of his eyes as he looks down.

"They took her," his voice breaks. "They took her, they took Lily," his head turns to look at me.

"Oh Lucas," I pull him into me, wrapping my arms tight around him, his head dropping onto my shoulder.

"She begged me to keep her, she kept saying she was going to be good," he tells me and close my eyes only imagining how that went for him. "She wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I'm losing everything," he says and I drop my head to rest again the side of his; running my fingers through his hair. "Everything that matters to me I'm losing," he repeats and a part of me, a selfish part that shouldn't be thinking about me right now kinda wants that to include me, but I don't say it, I can't say it.

"We will get her back," I promise. "There has to be a way and we will figure it out and we will get her back."

"She's never going to trust me again," he says and I shake my head.

"No," I grab his face to look at me, his so close I fell his nose graze across mine. "She understands," I tell him, my eyes locked onto his and my heart breaking at how much pain is in them. "Lucas she loves you more than anything, you are her big brother, her _Lukie_," I get a small smile at the last one. "She knows you love her; she knows she is your world," I make clear, stroking my thumb back and forth across his cheek. "She knows," I repeat lower, moving my thumb to go across his lips. God I miss those lips.

"I'm sorry I came, I just didn't know where else to go," he repeats to me.

"I know," I give a small nod. "I'm glad you came. I…I love Lily and I would want to know."

"She loves you too," he lets out a breath, it washing across my lips. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to you earlier…To you a lot… I've just…" he glances down shaking his head quickly. "I've had a lot going on…"

"It's ok…" I offer a slight shrug. "Asshole is like your default setting," I tease and he cracks a small dry smile. "She is going to come back to you," I tell him and he nods. "I promise," I pull him into a hug, not being able to have his face that close to me. Things are bad right now, things are real bad and really complicated and the last thing he needs while worrying about Lily is me, us, no matter how much I wish that he said something other than _she_ just then.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

"Want something to eat?" I question as I lay on my bed.

"No…"

"Drink?" I try but he again just shakes his head. "Are you tired?" I run my hand through his hair and his eyes flutter shut.

"Not really…"

"Lucas…" I drop down beside him, sliding my body just a little bit closer to him. "Do you need anything?"

"No…" he shakes his head. "I'm really fine Brooke…"

"Luke, you've spent the last four nights sneaking into my bedroom," I point out to him. "Not that I mind because I don't in the least…but I just... I want to make you feel better…" I tell him honestly. He has been almost depressed the last few days. It's like every day he is just going through the motions and every night he climbs, somehow I still don't know being as I am on the second floor, but he climbs the drain pipe or something and slips in my bed to sleep. We don't do anything. We don't kiss, we don't really touch and he never holds me like he once did. And nine times out of ten when I wake he is gone but it's the still happens every night and I don't say a thing. Makes me sad because I know he is.

"My apartment is just so…quiet…" he states shifting his legs under my sheets and when I feel the hairs on them graze my smooth ones I shiver.

I'm pathetic.

"Lily used to wake up and crawl into bed with me… I'm not good at sleeping alone…" he shrugs and my heart breaks at the thought of him alone in his apartment.

"You talk to your dad?"

"He is still pissed at me," he informs me. "Keeps giving me the line she is my daughter…he doesn't want her around though…he doesn't know how to deal with her."

"Have…you talked to Lily?" I ask carefully not wanting to make him even sadder.

"I went by my dad's the other day… Leah is staying there and Lily was alright… She asked if she was coming back with me. She just doesn't get it…"

"You should have everything ready for her when she comes back," I suggest and his brows knit together confused. "She is a baby Lucas and her birthday is coming up soon. I think you should paint her room and get it little girl ready for when she comes home. Also plan her, a big fun birthday party."

"You think?"

"Yeah! Can you imagine how excited she would be to come home and have some fancy bedroom?"

"I don't know…I'm not a girl. I don't know what you people like," he gets a slight grin, the first _real _grin I've seen in days.

"We like pretty…." I roll my eyes playfully at him. His eyes going back to closed and I just lay here watching him. He has been really distant to me still. Occasionally he _might _fall into the familiar way of how we were but not often and as soon as he does realize it he yanks back quickly. I don't think he is still mad at me, but I don't think he trust me anymore either. "Are you ok?" my brow creases when I see him start to shift uncomfortably.

"My shoulder is sore," he rolls it back and I hear it suddenly pop.

"Ouch," I cringe for him at the noise. "What did you do to it?" I question and see him suddenly get a very spaced out look. The look he had that day in his room when I asked what happened to his knee.

"Just hurt it…" he mumbles burying his face in my pillow. "Ball, I guess…" I hear him mumble and I just nod.

"Well…" I shift on my bed and prop myself on my arm. "Want me to massage it?" I ask wanting so badly in the most pathetic way to touch him. I can't help it. I can't have him in my bed and not touch him. "I mean…I don't have too…just if you…I mean if you would like…" I offer and he tilts his head back to face me. "It might make it feel a little better," I shrug dropping myself to rest beside him and quickly realize how close I let us become. His eyes staying on mine a second before dancing down to my lips. I wonder what he is thinking; I wonder if what is playing in his head is the thing that is playing on _repeat _in mine.

Kiss me.

That is all I want, that is what I'm dying for. He is so close that I feel his peppermint breath wash over my face and I shiver. I love the way his breath smells, which I'm sure sounds weird but I do. He has this crazy addiction to skittles and peppermints and will pop them _both _in his mouth all the time. Every time we kissed it tasted like candy and it drove me mad, much like now.

His eyes just stay focused on my lips and I nervously chew on my lower so scared of not knowing what he is thinking. I just…want him. His lips part just barely and his tongue flicks across his bottom lip and I think this is it. It's _finally _going to happen and I'm going to get to feel the lips I've been begging for, for days.

Trying not to smile and feeling my heart beat almost completely out of my chest, I add more pressure to my lip and feel the smile begging to grow. Yet then his mouth snaps shut, his eyes slant slightly and with a growl, he rolls his head away from me and does a face plant on my pillow and my smile and hope completely deflates.

"Lucas…" I swallow the tightness in my throat and reach up to touch his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" he grumbles into the pillow jerking his shoulder away from my touch.

"Oh…" I frown curling into my sheet suddenly feeling extremely cold. "Well if it starts too…" I let the sentence hang and he just lays still.

My body freezing completely when I hear the footsteps at my door, before a slight knock, "Brooke?"

"Is the door locked?" Lucas's head snaps up and I nod quickly jumping up from my bed.

"Just be quiet," I hush thanking the lord for how my bed is angled in my room, my stomach dropping when I pull the door a bit to see outside. "Michael…"

"Hey…why is your door locked?" he raises a brow and tries to peak in around me.

"I'm changing…" I lie, crossing my arms over my chest and pulling the door just a little more closed. "Well about too… I was looking for something to wear…."

"Oh…" his eyes get a little spark in them before a smirk falls over his face. "Want some help?"

"No!" I say a little too quickly and my hand flies to his chest pushing him back half a step. "I mean…" I retract my hand and he gets a little more confused. "Michael, I can't deal with this right now ok?" I chew my lip praying to God above Michael stops talking because I _don't _want Lucas hearing it.

"Brooke, you won't even damn talk to me…"

"I told you the other day I would talk to you…just not now ok?" I grit my teeth, darting my eyes down the hall to Clay's room.

"I'm leaving soon, Brooke…" he reminds me and I nod knowing that, truly not happy about it either.

"I know and we will talk," I rest my head against the door frame. "I promise but just not now, ok?"

"Alright…" he shakes his head with a long sigh. "Later? Please?" he begs and I just give him a nod. "Ok…" he pauses a moment before giving me a sad smile and turning away from me.

"Someone seems serious…" Lucas says as soon as the door shuts.

"Michael is never serious…" I shake my head walking over and grabbing some dirty clothes from the floor.

"What is with you two?" he questions turning to face me and resting his hands behind his head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lucas…" I frown shaking my head really not wanting to discuss Michael with him.

"Why?" he pushes and I just sigh going back to clean. "Must really love the guy, if you are this upset with him…" he mumbles and my head snaps around to face him. "What?" he shrugs innocently.

"I am not upset with him Lucas," I inform him quickly. "And I am _not _in love with him. He had _years _to figure out his feelings for me and he never did. He would never tell me what I meant to him so after a while I just stopped giving a damn at all," my temper flares and I watch his jaw clench and him swallow the lump in his throat at my words. "To me it's simple… I mean something to you then tell me, if not you lose me. Well Michael lost me and I am _not _going to go back to him because I am not going to spend every day wondering if the boy I care about even gives a damn about me," I let him know quickly. "God you guys can never get your shit together…" I mumble to myself, throwing my clothes back on the floor and walking into my closet, so needing to get away from him. God what is my problem? Why do I _constantly _fall for the guys who just play me and get what they want and be done? It's ridiculous!

"Brooke…" I hear behind me and I wipe my eyes quickly not going to let him see me upset. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he apologizes and my heart tightens in my chest. "Hey…" I feel his hand touch my shoulder and turn me to face him. "I…I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't upset me Lucas…" I lie flipping my hand to the side. "I just….I don't want to talk about Michael…and I _definitely _don't want to talk about him with you."

"Sorry…" he apologizes again and I shake my head almost positive he doesn't even know what he is saying sorry for. How can he be so dense? How can he not see I don't want to talk about Michael not because he is sore subject, even though he used to be, but because I honestly don't care for him like I did…I don't care for Michael. How does Lucas not see that…how does he not see I don't care about Michael that way because I am crazy about _him_?

"Don't be sorry…"

"No but I am," he tells me again. "I shouldn't be an ass to you…not with the way you have been there for me the last few days. If…" he glances down and I see a pain strike through his eyes before they look back at me. "If you want to talk about him…I'll…well I'm here…" he says slowly. "I'm not good at the whole relationship stuff…I don't know what help I could be for you with him but I'll…well I'll listen…" he states and I feel the pressure building in my eyes because he is _never _going to get it. No matter how much I want him too.

"Thanks…" I settle on saying and he nods slowly like he was just as disappointed in my statement as I was his. "Lucas…" I frown focusing on a scar on his chest. "Can…can we be friends again? Please?" I plead looking up at those gorgeous blue eyes and feel my heart tighten. "I never meant to imply we weren't… I don't know why you thought that but it's not true. I want to be friends," _I want to be more than friends _but I don't tell him that part. Right now to get where I _hope _we might be someday we have to go slow…like a damn snail's pace but I'll take it. No matter how slow. Just small…baby steps.

I just watch his eyes flicker and his lip twitch as he plays that statement in his head. And after what feels like a lifetime he slowly nods and gives a very dry, "Yeah…"

"Ok…" I smile throwing my arms around him and feel him tense up in my arms. "Things are going to be ok," I tell him and feel as he _slowly _brings his arms around my small frame. "Everything is going to work out… I promise…"

"I…I hope so…" he whispers and I hate how unsure he seems in his thoughts. I want to make things better for him, I want to make everything perfect with the snap of my fingers but I know I can't. Just like us everything is going to have to go as baby steps…slow stumbling baby steps.

* * *

><p>Finishing my last bit of homework, I slid my book inside my book bag and glance around the library. I hate this place. And not just the whole library thing but school in general because I feel like I'm not belonging here anymore. When I was around Lucas, in the cliché stupid way, I felt like I was apart of the group even though no one really knew we were together. There was just this comfortable feeling that was in the air when we were around each other and it has vanished so much, that now being around <em>his <em>group of friends I feel like I just don't belong. Everyone is nice to me, don't get me wrong, but it's just different. I wish I could explain it but I really just can't…it sucks.

"Hello Brooke…" the chair in front of me slides out and I resist shoving it with my foot so she falls.

"Theresa…what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just checking on you," she rests her chin on her hand and sends me such a condescending smile I want to slug her. "I've noticed you being sad the last few days…"

"I am not sad Theresa and even if I was, which again I'm not, I wouldn't discuss it with you," I inform her and she lets out a small laugh shaking her head.

"It's what he does you know…" she gives a half shoulder shrug and my brows crease.

"Theresa, I really don't have a clue what you are talking about," I lean back in my chair really just wanting her to leave me alone. She is such a bitch.

"Oh yes you do," she smirks, kinking up a perfectly plucked brow.

"I don't…" I seem less confident in my comment as I swallow dryly.

"I'm mean don't get me wrong," she leans back crossing her legs and dismissing my comment. "I get the appeal… gorgeous, rich, popular. Plus…" she leans back on the table as if sharing a huge secret. "He is definitely not lacking in certain areas," her smirk grows and my heart starts to race.

"Theresa…I don't-"

"But you thought it was more," her tone flipping once again as her head tilts to the side. "And he doesn't do more… I mean you are aware of that right? You do know he wouldn't ever _truly _care about _you_," she says and I feel the pain shoot through my chest because sadly she is right about that one. "He doesn't know how to care for someone, he isn't programmed like that."

"Everyone is programmed to care about someone," I defend because that is true. Even if Lucas doesn't care about me, he will care about someone one day…at some point.

"Oh sweetie," she laughs shaking her head. "It's almost too easy…"

"What is? What are you talking about?"

"All you are…all you ever will be, is locker room talk…" she informs me and I blink fast so I _don't _cry in front of this bitch. I will not give her what she wants. "A slut…"

"I am not a slut," I hiss, snapping myself forward and shoving my finger in her face. "You don't know shit about me, Theresa…"

"I know you screwed some guy who doesn't give a _fuck_ about you," anger hits her tone and my jaw clenches. "That makes you an easy…slut," she smirks. "And what is everyone going to think of you then, huh? I mean dear ole Clay thinks you are the gift to the world. His sweet, baby sister," she shakes her head with a laugh. "If he only knew how quickly you spread your legs for a guy who gives you a few sweet words…"

"Get away from me," I order, squeezing my pencil so hard in my hand I feel it snap.

"What's happening here?" the presence of a body beside me but I still focus on the bitch before me, so badly wanting to break her fake face.

"Nothing," she shrugs, springing from her seat. "Just having girl talk…"

"I'm sure," a large hand places on my shoulder and suddenly I relax a bit. "But why don't you go have some girl talk in the corner with your minions."

"Screw you Lee," she springs herself up.

"Trust me…I wouldn't…" he shakes his head dropping in the chair beside me and his arm draping over the back.

"Neither would I," she cringes grabbing her purse. "But you know tell Brooke she is cute and maybe she will," she winks spinning on her heels and with a wish she will stumble, she gracefully sways out of the room. Bitch.

"Don't worry about her Brooke," Lee gives my arm a squeeze. "Hey…" he leans forward and takes his finger to my cheek. "Don't cry, you're too pretty to cry."

"I'm not a slut," I mumble feeling more tears start to trickle. "I'm not," I lift my head to look at him hating that word. In my life there are two words that cut me deeper than most and that is slut and bitch. They were Jack's favorite words, used them all the time and for some reason those words cut me the deepest.

"I know you're not," he tells me and I drop my head to his shoulder. "You know Brooke, Theresa is wrong…"

"You don't even know what she said," I tell him, not sure how he can know she was wrong when he didn't even hear her. To a point, a slim, not wanting to talk about point, she was right. I did sleep with someone…someone I wasn't with and someone who just doesn't care about me.

"Yeah but I know you," he shrugs and I lift my head to look at him. "And I know Theresa and I know _anything _she said is so far from the truth. You are perfect Brooke…"

"Lee, I'm not," I shake my head quickly.

"No you are," he knocks away another tear. "At least in the way guys see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys see Theresa and they see the typical cheerleader…but they look at you and see so much more. You're mysterious, you're gorgeous, and you are just so darn sweet," he states and I let out a laugh. "Theresa is typical…you are…perfect…"

"You are always so nice to me…" I hiccup wiping my eyes.

"That's because I care about you Brooke," he brushes my hair back. "We are friends and I just want you happy…"

"I screwed up Lee," I tell him, having to talk to someone about it before I explode.

"I know…" he gives a slight smile and my eyes crease confused.

"You…you know what?"

"He looks at you differently…" he states and my heart races at him knowing, him knowing without me even saying anything. "Talks about you differently and he is so protective of you…"

"How do you know all that?"

"He asked me to stay away from you, Brooke," he laughs a little. "After we went to dinner, he asked if I had a good time. I told him yeah and he asked if I liked you and I said I could…"

"Lee…"

"He never came out and said he cared but he made it clear he _preferred _if we didn't go on a second…"

"Is that why you never asked me out again?" I tease and he chuckles a bit.

"Lucas is one of my best friend's Brooke…" he states and I nod a little aware of that. "He has always been a little…broody… I guess you could say. Honestly, unless he was talking about his mom or Lily, you really wouldn't see too much emotion out of him…when it comes to you he gave some…"

"He doesn't care about me though," I shake my head and fiddle with my fingers. "He just…he sees me as a…" I trail off really not wanting to say out loud what he sees me as.

"He wouldn't…" Lee starts shaking his head quickly. "Theresa…yes…Gaby…most likely and every other girl in this place that sees him as _Lucas Scott _most definitely but you don't see that… When you look at him you see…"

"Lukie…" I joke and he lets out a laugh.

"Yeah…Lukie…" he runs his fingertips slowly across the table. He looks to be thinking, playing something out in that head of his and its quite strange actually. Lee is normally bouncing off the walls, not serious, well other than when he talked about his daughter. That day I saw a whole new Lee, like this one now. "You should tell him," he slowly starts nodding his head. "Yeah…you should tell him…"

"I can't just tell him how I feel Lee. He doesn't care…"

"Maybe he doesn't know," he lifts his head to look at me. "We are guys…we aren't sure on things until someone tells us…We are stupid like that," he cocks his head and grins and I let out a small laugh.

"But he knows… I mean… I assume…" I mumble thinking Lee might be a little right. I mean, I did cause all this. It's my fault he got his feelings hurt. He left because he thought I had feelings for Michael, but I don't.

"Don't assume," Lee shakes his head quickly. "Be positive. Just be honest…just tell him what you feel Brooke."

"And if he doesn't feel anything back?" my voice cracking, just the thought of him saying he feels nothing for me making my heart physically hurt.

"Well," he breathes in deep and leans back in the chair as his arms cross. "Least you'll know," he gives a slight shrug, looking back at me. "Isn't it better to know for sure what someone feels for you, then never knowing?"

"But it could hurt," my voice breaks fully and I feel the tears start again. "It could hurt so bad and I don't want to get hurt again…"

"I know, babe," he knocks away my tears and I breath in deep trying to calm myself. "But how about this," he shifts in the chair and leans on his legs. "You tell him…be honest and _if _it doesn't go how you want I'll hit him."

"Lee!" I laugh falling back in my chair at this boy, he is so insane.

"No I'm serious!" he says with that sweet grin. "He hurts you, I hurt him. Even trade."

"Oh Lee," I shake my head, placing my hands on his cheeks and leaning my head against his. "You are amazing, you know that? Seriously the sweetest guy in the history of guys," I tell him and he grins. "And I seriously love you."

"And I love you too Crazy Girl," he smiles and I lean in giving a kiss to his cheek. "Now come on," he springs up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "All this mopping I can't handle. Let's go eat…"

"Ok…what do you want?"

"Everything," he jokes, sliding his arm across my shoulders and guides me towards the door. "Maybe ice cream…that makes chicks happy, right?"

"Shut up…" I slam my hand in his stomach and he laughs. "I'm not depressed…"

"I know," he kisses the side of my head as we walk. "I just like seeing you smile…"

"And I thank you for making me," I grin up at him, honestly thanking one thing from this whole Lucas situation. Even if it doesn't go how I want, even if I get my heart shattered in a million pieces, I wouldn't regret ever being with Lucas. Being with him let me meet some great people, one very important being Lee. And he is great. He is amazing and he is without a doubt turning into one of my best friends.

Just sucks because I'm seriously thinking my new best friend just talked me into talking _seriously _with Lucas… Shit I don't think I can breathe.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all like the new update! I'm going to start trying to finish my stories ad update faster (Especially this one being as so much has already been written) because I want to start some new ones!<em>

_But hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

"_What are you doing? Come over," _I'm instructed as soon as I answer my phone.

"Lucas?" I snuggle into my bed, begging for more sleep.

"_Yes it's me, come over,_" he repeats, his still perking sound making me want to slap him. It's too early to be that perky. Last night was the first night in a few days he didn't climb through my window and though I missed him…well I missed him a hell of a lot actually but I still don't want to deal with him this early. I don't want to deal with anyone this early.

"Lucas, it's Saturday and early and I'm asleep," I inform him, pulling the warm sheet over me.

"_You aren't asleep, you are talking to me. So come over, I'll make it worth your wild,_" he tells me and for a second my heart flutters at the sound of his voice. It's so deep and rough and it makes me think of the times we were together and he would whisper things in my ear. "_Brooke!_" he calls breaking me out of my tingling moment.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"_Come over, please. I'll leave the front door unlocked; see you in a little while._"

"Goodbye to you too," I grumble when he hangs up before saying bye. "Seriously?" I look at my clock six o'clock blinking at me. What could he possibly want at damn six in the morning? "What is wrong with that boy?" I seriously wonder as I throw myself from my bed.

"God," I collapse on top of my bed as I try to button my pants, swearing that my bed has never been comfortable. I really could just go back to sleep…

"What you doing up?"

"Oh Christ," I growl throwing myself from the bed. "Fine, I'm up," I throw my hands in the air. "I won't dare try to sleep again."

"Umm…ok," I glance up to see Michael walking into the room.

"Sorry," I run my hand over my face. "I'm not mad at you…just tired."

"So you're up because..?" he wonders into the room and sits down beside me.

"Stupid reason," I grumble, glancing over at his hand to see the cup. Bet there is yummy coffee in there. "Why you awake?"

"I'm still not used to the time difference," he shrugs, bringing the cup to his lips and I lick mine.

"So you've just been waking up at six every morning since being here?" I keep my eyes on his cup and he nods.

"God B," he chuckles, shoving the cup towards me. "Just ask for it."

"I just want a small sip," I tip it back, the warm liquid hitting my lips and I swear at this moment this cup of coffee is better than sex. Well…probably not. "Thank you," I hand the cup back, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"No problem," he chuckles and I stand to go finish getting ready to head to Lucas's. "So..." I glance over my shoulder to see him running his finger over his cup. "You going to that guy's place?" he randomly questions and my body snaps around to face him.

"W-what?"

"I wake up early Brooke," he lets out a dry laugh and my stomach drops.

"Michael…"

"I hear things," he shrugs. "See things…" he lets out a dry laugh. "You chased after someone the night after we finally got together again…" he looks up at me and my heartbreaks a little. I would never want to hurt Michael. "I'm not stupid Brooke, I do know you."

"I'm sorry," I give a slight shrug, feeling my throat spread with heat and tighten.

"I can't be mad at you," he looks up at me. "I let you go," he gives a slight laugh.

"I wasn't ever yours Michael," I see the pain wash over him. "Not really…" I let out a sigh, dropping down beside him.

"I know," he nods very aware of our past, hell he was in it. "Again my fault."

"Both our faults," I turn to face him, shifting my body on the bed and wiggling myself just a bit closer. "The first time you hinted you felt something and I just…I went to Jack…" I remind him and his head drops. Both very aware of that stupid mistake. Clay and had been best friends for as long as I remember. After Clay moved in with us he was pretty shy and quiet at first, Michael brought him out of that shell.

One day in class Clay said his favorite super hero was superman, Michael agreed because he could do anything. They were best friends ever since. At fifteen I started to notice Michael looking at me differently, he would tell me I was pretty, tried to invite me to hang out more with the guys, and _everyone _commented on how they swore he felt something for me, well everyone but Clay who was obvious to it. Yet one day Michael asked me to a movie, just us but I swore it was only because Clay wasn't home, he had ball camp, I said yes… We went to dinner, laughed like old friends and while in line to buy a ticket we ran into Jack, first time I ever met him.

He was cute, older, had a goofy grin and made me laugh, known Michael for years apparently and was transferring schools. Asked to join and Michael being the friendly carefree guy he was said yes. Instead of Michael, Jack walked me home that night, told me I was beautiful and laid on some line that now I realize is cheesy but at the time made me blush, then with a kiss on the cheek goodnight our relationship continued from there, Michael and I really never discussed the _'date' _again.

"I never really came out with how I felt for you," he reminds me and I slowly nod knowing that is very true. "I thought in a way I had but I just… I never did. I was always afraid I took advantage of you, I felt like in a way you were hurt and I just…I took advantage of that."

"Michael…" I place my hand on his shoulder, hating he thought that. "I never…god that never crossed my mind."

"You just loved him so much," he growls shaking his head. "He treated you like shit and you still loved him."

"I didn't… I mean I didn't love him."

"Yes you did," he lets out a dry laugh. "You can't help you loved him, but you did. And I guess in my mind I was trying to give you time so I didn't become just a rebound to you… but I guess I took way too long."

"If we want to be fair, I never announced my true feelings for you," I admit, knowing I wasn't as honest as I should have been. "I was scared all I was to you was…sex."

"No!" he says quickly, grabbing my hand. "No, that wasn't it, that was never it."

"I know…it took me awhile…but I know that now," I reach up running my hand through his hair.

"I think about that night," he states and I don't even have to question what night he is talking about, I know.

"_Brooke…" there is a knock at my door and my body freezes on my bed. "Brooke…it's me…open up."_

"_It's not locked…" I mumble and not even sure if he heard me because the pause on the other end was so long. Yet finally I hear the knob turn, I hear his heavy footsteps and then suddenly I feel his warm hand glide through my hair as I lay with my eyes closed. _

"_I'm sorry…" he whispers, hos head dropping against mine. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry," he murmurs in my hair and I crack my eyes open to find him kneeling beside my bed. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you," he pulls back to look at me and I suddenly see the mark along his cheek. _

"_What happened to you?" I pull back to look at him, sitting up in the dark room to face him. _

"_Nothing…" he slowly shaking his head, dropping it a little._

"_What happened to you?" I repeat, more bite in my tone. _

"_Brooke…" he runs his hand through his hair and I see the cuts along his knuckles and my blood boils. _

"_What did you do?" I snap shoving him back, him losing his balance and ending up on his ass. "What is wrong with you? Everything was fine!" _

"_Everything wasn't fine, Brooke," he growls, resting his arms on his knees as he sits on my floor. _

"_Yes it was! Do you know what you have done? He is going to hate me!" I yell, feeling my eyes pull with tears looking at him. "He is going to blame me…"_

"_Blame you?" he lets out a harsh laugh, jerking up from the ground. "Are you seriously worried about his feelings for you right now?" he yells, grabbing onto my wrist and yanking me towards my dresser. _

"_Let go of me, Michael," I wiggle from his grip but it tightens as he thrust me in front of the mirror. "Michael let go of me!" I jerk in his grasp as he hooks his fingers under my shirt and yanks it. "Stop it!" I order him growling at me as in one quick motion he throws the article of clothing to the ground._

"_Look!" he snaps grabbing my chin and my eyes slam shut. "Look Brooke…" his voice drops low, feeling as his breath tickles my ear. "That isn't love Brooke," he whispers when my eyes slowly open to look at myself in the mirror, the bruises clear and the mark that had sent Clay over the edge staring right back at me, the ugly yellowish black bruise so clear it makes my heart hurt. "This…" his hand slides over the mark, covering it and I focus now on the cuts all over his hand. "This is love…" he drops his head to rest against the side of mine and I let out a sob. "What Clay and I did was because we love you, because we want you safe and protected. Hate us, yell at us, kick us to the ground it won't change," he jerks me around to face him, his voice cracking slightly as he looks at me. "He hurt you because he wanted power, he wanted control. What I did? What I did was because the thought of someone hurting you rips me up inside," he states and I let out broken laugh as tears trickle down my cheeks. "I let him in your life, I let this happen," his eyes drop to the marks on me._

"_No…no you didn't," my voice cracks looking at him, him reaching up and knocking away my tears. _

"_Yes I did," he shakes his head, dropping his forehead to rest against mine, his heads framing my face as his eyes close. "I'll take care of you now," he promises and I slowly nod. "I won't let anything happen to you again…" he says and I feel my heart race at the thought of Michael protecting me, that thought is something I had been wanting for years, even with the mark along his face he is still so gorgeous. He is so perfect and his mouth so close to mine is so damn tempting. _

_We've never kissed before, we've never done anything before but it doesn't mean it hasn't crossed my mind, doesn't mean that at this moment, I don't wonder what it would be like to feel his lips on mine, feel his hands on me and him make love to me. He would be different with me, way different then Jack, I know that for sure. _

_Feeling his breath race in and out of him, it dances across my face as his eyes remain close and going with my gut, instinct I lift my chin up slowly and nervously and brush my lips for the first time against his._

"_Brooke…" his breath catches when he slowly pulls back from me._

"_Please…" I slide my fingers through his hair tugging him closer to me. "Please make me feel better again…" I beg, my heart slamming into my chest. "I feel so empty," I confess and his eyes close as he shakes his head slightly. "I'm so empty," I let out a sob, leaning up and kissing his chin. "Make me feel better…" I plead, pulling him slowly towards my bed. "You always make me feel so special… Show me what it's like…" I whisper, feeling as his heart slams into his chest as it pushes against mine. "Make love to me…" I swallow the large lump in my throat as his eyes snap open to look at me. "Please?" I beg and I see the battle going on in his head, those gorgeous eyes looking at me knowing he was probably about to go against his better judgment._

"_God Brooke," he growls, gripping his hand in my hair. "You're killing me," he admits, letting his hand run down my side. "God you killing me," he groans and before I have a second to understand exactly what he meant his lips were back on mine. _

It was different that night, different from all the other times I've been with Michael and honestly different then when I was with Lucas. Better? No. Not at good? Never. Comparing the two of them could never be done, they are so different, yet such the same person, which may be why Lucas pulled me in so fast. However I can admit my feelings for Lucas are stronger, I'm honest a part of me might love Lucas Scott, but if I'm truly being honest I part of me will _always _love Michael Collie. It's a love I can't explain, one I will never be able to. But he took care of me in a time I really needed it, he made me realize it was ok to care about someone again, yet even with that he also taught me what it's like to have your heartbreak again…because he did…to a point he broke it. However to a point I broke his too.

"You know I love you, right?" Michael finally whispers and I nod, I might not have been sure of _what _we ever were but I do know he loved me, I wasn't that stupid.

"I know, I love you too," a tear drops down my cheek as I rest my head against his. "I just want you happy Michael."

"Does he make you happy?" he questions and I honestly don't want to explain Lucas to Michael. If I do it will honestly just set him off and make him mad. So instead I just give a very mumbled, "yes" and he slowly nods accepting it.

"Clay doesn't know though," I rush to tell him, afraid he might say it to Clay not realizing. "Lucas and I are…complicated," I settle on, not admitting it was just friends fouling around. "So until we understood what it was we weren't going to say anything to Clay…they are good friends…and you know how Clay is."

"Don't I," he lets out a dry laugh, turning his head to kiss the top of mine. "I want you happy too," he mumbles against my head and I slowly nod. "That's all I've ever wanted. So if he makes you happy…then I guess I'm good."

"Well like I said…Lucas and I are complicated," I repeat, always finding talking to Michael so easy.

"Even so…if he knows what you feel and you know what he feels the rest will work it out…As long as the cards are always on the table, least you will know for sure."

"Yeah," I let out an unsure laugh as he turns to look at me, his eyes looking so broken, yet at the same time so at ease I can't help but smile a little. "We still getting married when I'm thirty?" I tease, our ongoing joke that if we were single at thirty we would marry. However that joke was made when I was twelve so I don't know if it still rings true today.

"Oh definitely," he lets out a croaked grin and my heart skips a beat. "Too bad we aren't thirty tomorrow," he jokes, resting his forehead against mine and sliding his fingers through my hair.

"Too bad," I agree, feeling my heart pause a full second when he lifts my chin and brushes his smooth lips against mine, my breath catching completely but sinking into the feeling of it, the familiar feeling of him. The kiss wasn't long lasting, it wasn't rough or became passionate, it was much like our first time together, it was sweet, it was innocent, it was perfect.

"Tell Lucas he can hit me," he jokes pulling back and I suck on my bottom lip. "But if I have to wait until I'm thirty to feel those gorgeous lips again, I at least get a goodbye kiss right?"

"Right," I lean up giving the corner of his mouth another sweet kiss, knowing at this moment Lucas doesn't matter so much. Obviously he is in my mind, he is always there but at this moment all I am thinking about is Michael, my best friend, someone who has pulled me from some dark places and as crazy as I am about Lucas, I won't ever forget Michael on anything.

"Bye Brooke," he whispers, lingering a moment longer before standing and pressing a kiss to my forehead before heading towards the door.

"Michael…" I call making him pause. "There is a part of me… honestly a very large part that will always belong to you. I wouldn't have gotten through some really dark days if you weren't in my life. Don't ever leave me ok?"

"Oh I couldn't even if I wanted to Crazy Girl," he gives me a sweet smile and a wink that makes a tear build in my eye. "Follow that amazing heart of yours… it normally leads you to the right place," he tells me and with a nod slowly slips from my room, a sudden feeling of clarity washing over me.

* * *

><p>"Tell me I'm not insane," I instruct into my phone as I drive down the road.<p>

"_You're calling me at almost seven so you bet your ass you're insane," _there is a groggy tone on the other end making guilt wash through me.

"Sorry…" I mumble, chewing my lower lip.

"_It's whatever…I'm up now," _I hear some shifting around before a loud yawn. _"So what's up?"_

"Lucas called…I answered and here I am at seven heading to his house…"

"_Booty call?" _he teases and I roll my eyes at his statement. _"Kidding…"_

"Yeah, whatever," I flip my hand around as I pull into the parking lot of Lucas's complex. "Lee…what am I doing?"

"_Not sleeping…"_

"Lee…" I growl very much needing his serious side right now, not his joking around one.

"_Brooke, you are at his house…clearly he called you there...clearly he wants you around._"

"He misses Lily… it has nothing to do with me," I mumble, rubbing my finger over a hole in my jeans.

"_God damn it Brooke…ugh why are you so annoying?"_

"Excuse me?"

"_A guy doesn't ask you to come over and rely on you as much as Luke does if he doesn't give a damn. Walk your ass inside; tell him how you feel and if he doesn't give you it in return, he is a heartless bastard who will end up alone."_

"Dramatic much?" I tease before hearing him let out a loud sigh and I imagine him growing annoyed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Tell him Brooke… I can't handle a mopping him anymore and god knows if you start to do the same I might throw myself off a bridge…better yet, I'll throw you two off a bridge," _he jokes and I relax at the slow laugh I receive on the other end, least he isn't mad about my wake up call.

"You would miss me," I tease and he just gives me a growl. "Lee…" I whine into the phone.

"_Brooke…" _he mocks me and I just roll my eyes.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do?" I question sinking back into my seat. "Just walk in there and throw myself on him? Be like Lucas I miss and crazy about you!" I growl and earn a long pause on the other end.

"…_Yeah… that would work for me, especially the throwing yourself on me part."_

"Lee…"

"_But I would want you half dressed…maybe pop some buttons…"_

"Lee…" I growl rolling my eyes at him.

"_Yeah…definitely pop some buttons."_

"Lee!" I snap with a slight laugh. "Pay attention."

"_Give me just a second…" _he tells me and I roll my eyes as I let him play out his little fantasy in his head. "_Alright… yeah do that. Talk to you later love!_"

"Lee…" I whine but he just clicks off making me growl. "Some best friend you are," I grumble climbing from the car and heading towards the stairs. Walking up the steps to Lucas's apartment I shiver in the annoying cold. I don't know why I'm here; I don't know why every time he calls I show up. The last few days have been like that, it's like Lily took up all his time and now she is not around and I think he is lonely, real lonely and I hate the feeling in my chest of that thought.

"Lucas?" I call through the small apartment. "Where are you?" I slide my jacket off and drop it on the back of the couch as I wonder down the hall.

"In here!" I hear him call, following his voice down the hall to the bedroom room with some music filtering out, wandering in to find him standing in the middle of Lily's room with two spots of paint. He looks to be thinking extremely hard, stroking his chin, eyes squinting slightly together.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Oh great you're here," he walks over grabbing my hand and pulling me to the spot he was standing. "Ok I need your girl help, which on is like you know better?" he questions and my jaw drops.

"You called me at six in the morning to get me to tell you what paint color is better?" I narrow my eyes on him and he looks confused.

"Well yeah," he drops his hand to his side.

"Lucas it's six in the morning!" I snap at him. Yes ok I might have called Lee but least it was seven…a somewhat reasonable adult hour. Six on a Saturday to discuss paint is a ridiculous thing to do to a person.

"I'm sorry?" he scrunches his brows together, clearly not at all sorry. "Look I got you coffee," he walks over to the dresser and grabbing the cup. "It's one of those girlie, caramel shit drinks you like," he hands it over and my anger drops a little.

"Thank you," I smile a bit.

"Now will you help me?" he questions nodding his head at the paint. "I really want to make her room right for when she comes back but I need help."

"Well," I slap my hand to the side spinning back to look at the paint. "I'm here now so what the hell. You do know that you have gone completely different ways right?" I look at the one splotch of pink then the other brown.

"I know but this is my problem," he comes up next to me. "See those are her two favorite colors and at the house my mom designed the room and well I don't know how."

"Well what color is the stuff you are putting in the room?" I question seeing all her stuff covered in old blankets.

"Well that's it, it's all different," he lefts a sheet. "There are some dark wooden stuff like her dresser and bed and all that stuff. But then I have white lamps and pink lamp shades and stuff. I'm completely confused."

"And her favorite colors are pink and brown?" I ask and he nods. "Ok hmm," I think for a second. "Well I would say we should paint the walls both."

"Both?" he raises a brow. "Is that allowed?"

"Of course it's allowed stupid," I laugh, walking out of the room and towards his kitchen. "You have any colored pencils and paper?"

"Oh yeah sure I have colored pencils," he scuffs following behind me.

"You have stuffed animals, gummy bears and a strawberry shortcake movie," I lift the movie left on the counter. "But you don't have colored pencils?"

"Well in my defense none of that is mine. I mean other than the movie of course," he takes it from my hands and holding it close to him. "Strawberry and I have a real connection."

"You're so stupid," I roll my eyes, grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper out of his notebook on the counter.

"What are you doing?" he leans over my shoulder watching me.

"I can't really do something without having an outline of it first," I inform him, drawing a rough sketch of what I want. "Her bedding is pink right?"

"Yeah it's pink with a brown design thing on it," he tells me, standing right behind me and placing his hands on either side, trapping me between his body and the counter. I don't think he realizes he is doing it, I honestly believe he is just trying to see what I'm drawing and doesn't know the feelings that wash over me by him being that close to me but I do and it makes me go nuts.

"Well then we paint the wall pink and I think put something like this on it," I drop the pencil and look at my work. It's nothing great just a small drawing outlining where the pink walls would look and on one wall putting some brown ribbons with brown lettering that spells Lily. "But I think it would be better to make her white lamp brown, we can use the paint and it would look good with the pink bedding and brown dressers and stuff. Oh and pillows!" I spin around excited, my heart dropping into my stomach when I realize that once trapped position got a little more awkward when I'm facing him. "There should be lots of brown pillows, girls love pillows," I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Pillows," he nods straightening up his body so he isn't that close to me anymore.

"Yeah, they would go great with the pink sheets and everything and walls," I tell him, awkwardly scratching my neck. "So we may need to go shopping."

"It's seven in the morning," he gives a gentle smile and I let out a small laugh.

"Right."

"So we may have to paint the walls first? Then go get everything else then?" he suggests and I nod.

"Sounds good," I agree, slipping away from the close confinement and heading back towards the room to paint.

* * *

><p>"I really think she is going to like it Brooke," Lucas digs through the bag of takeout we just ordered.<p>

"Well of course the room screams little girl," I jump up on the counter next to him, my leg bumping into the side of him. "She is going to be excited when she comes home."

"_If _she comes home," he frowns dropping his head. "We might have just done all that for nothing."

"Lucas," I place my hand on top of his, stroking it with my thumb, a gesture that makes his gaze left up to me. "She will come home," I give him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Brooke," he flips his hand under mine and laces our fingers together. "I don't know what I would have done without your help today, without your help on all sorts of things," he lets out a dry laugh.

"I'm always here for you Lucas," I turn his cheek to look at me. "I know things happen but never doubt if you need me I'm here. Everything in me believes in _you_," I tell him, knowing he has very rarely if ever heard that. "Luke…" I bite the inside of my lip looking at him, feeling everything building up in me and knowing I'm about to just explode. "I miss you," I give a sad shrug, feeling my eyes water. Knowing that wasn't exactly what I wanted to say but still very spot on. I do miss him; I miss him a hell of a lot.

"Brooke…" he moves over standing right in front of me, taking my face in his hands. "Uh god Brooke," he frowns leaning his forehead against mine.

"I messed up, I know that and I'm sorry," I tell him, closing my eyes as a tear drops. "Can't that fix it?"

"Brooke…" he shakes his head, pulling in a long breath. "I don't… I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know what _this_ is," he admits and I get that I don't either, well I didn't.

"I didn't either until you weren't there anymore," I sniffle a little and it feels like a lifetime for me before he finally speaks again.

"I am here, I've been here," he tells me but I shake my head at him.

"It's different Lucas, we are different. Yes we are around each other but there is like this wall up, this tension in the air. And you don't look at me like you did, or talk to me or anything like before and I want that back, I need it back."

"I just… I just don't know if you can get that back," he tells me and I feel myself shatter. "I'm sorry," he says taking a step back from me and walking away.

And I feel it all start to boil in me, I might as well say everything I want now, once we've started this conversation not like we could really go back now. It's now or never…whether I want to or not, whether it's for better or worse things are about to completely change between me and Lucas and that maybe why when I see him start to disappear down the hall I blurt out "You care about me!" and he completely freezes in the hallway. "You care about me and that scares you. It freaks you out what you are feeling because you have never felt it before!"

"You don't know what I'm feeling Brooke," his tone is harsh when he turns to look at me. "You don't have a damn clue what I feel or think."

"Yes I do," I jump off the counter moving towards him. "I know exactly what you are feeling because I feel it too. I wake up feeling it, I go to sleep feeling it and I don't know what the hell it is but I feel it."

"Brooke stop…"

"No!" I grab his hands pulling him close. "Why can't you just admit that you care about me? I know you said it was just for fun but it changed, we both know it changed," I take a step closer looking up at him. "You care about me, you care so much more then you want to…" I tell him and he starts shaking his head. "Yes…" I grab his face to have him look at me. "Yes you do. You miss me and want me with you and every second we are together you have to remind yourself not to be with me and I know that because I do the same thing. All day I've been trying to make myself believe it means nothing but it's a lie Lucas…" my voice cracks and I hate that there is such a wall built up in him. I hate even more I had that wall knocked down and I built it all back up.

"Why are you doing this to me Brooke?" he growls taking my hands away from him and pushing me back. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but you are making it so hard. What do I have to do to make you realize it was nothing more than sex?"

"You wouldn't have counted on me so much if it was just sex," I point out and see the muscles clench and release in his jaw. "You wouldn't have trusted me with Lily and told me things I _know_ you never told anyone. God Lucas you lose Lily and you come to _me_."

"Because you love Lily, I thought you would want to know."

"I do want to know because I do love Lily, but I love her because she is a part of you," I move closer and see the battle in his head to walk away or stand still. "She gets you to show your heart," I place my hand to his chest. "An amazing heart that I'm begging you to open up and let me in," my voice cracks looking at him. "Let me in Lucas," I beg, slowly shuffling my feet just a half step closer to him. "Just let me in and I promise I won't hurt you, I will be good to you. I will make you feel good again," I run my hand down his chest and feel his heart race under my palm. "I'm just begging you, _please_, let me in," my voice completely shatters as I watch him weigh everything in his head, something flickering in those blue eyes before returning to his cold stare.

"Thanks for helping today…" he says and I close my eyes shaking my head. "Don't forget your stuff when you leave," he says pausing to look down at me one last time before turning away from me. Stopping at his bedroom door before disappearing behind it.

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Happy Birthday Liz! I'm working on the others but finished this one quicker so hope you enjoyed!_

_And your birthday is awesome!_

_:)_

* * *

><p>"So…are you and Clay doing ok?" I look at my best friends as we sit outside for lunch.<p>

"Perfect," she gets a silly grin that actually makes my heart hurt. I want to be that silly over someone…well I am but I want someone that silly over me also.

"Great… I'm happy for you."

"Me too," she bites her tongue, glancing up to see my brother moving towards us. "Hey babe," she grins but he almost ignores her and sits beside me, giving me a look I don't at all like.

"Brooke…" his voice stern and I feel a slight chill run up my spine. I don't like him with that look. I've gotten that look before from him and with the _few _rumors going around school I've been waiting for that look to come back. Theresa was true to her word, it hasn't blown up much but I've received a few dirty looks and _slut_ comments thrown my way. I've just ignored them, I've learned if you let it go things die down after a while. Was hoping for that _before_ it reached Clay.

"What's up?" I sniffle a bit and flash him as much of a smile as I can, which honestly isn't big. I can't right now, my heart hurts…no one is happy when their heart hurts.

"I don't know," he glances around, squinting in the sun and I can't read what he knows and doesn't. "Would you tell me what's wrong if I asked?" he finally looks at me and I just look down away from him, feeling my heart race. "What's going on Brooke? You used to tell me everything and now…now I don't know anything. Your disappearing late at night, staying gone all day and then…then I don't know anything," he frowned, fiddling with his fingers. "You used to trust me with everything… now you don't trust me at all."

"That's not true," I tell him quickly, I trust him more than anything. I just don't want him thinking less of me for the place I put myself in.

"You don't tell me anything anymore, Brooke," his temper flares up a bit, something he normally keeps pretty mellow. "The last time… the last time you got like this…" he shook his head slowly not wanting to think about it.

"It's not like that Clay," I let him know, trying to ease his mind.

"And how am I supposed to know that!" he snaps at me and I recoil back.

"Clay…" Quinn touches his shoulder to calm him, yet he just ignores her. His eyes stay focused just on me.

"You promised you wouldn't keep things from me, you promised after Jack you would no longer shut me out," hurt spreads over him and now my heart hurts for another reason.

"I'm…I'm not Clay, I'm not shutting you out," I tell him quickly, not liking his mood right now. Clay doesn't get mad and on the _rare _chance he does it's not at me and it normally last all of five minutes before he is back flaunting that gorgeous smile. But even then, he never yells at me.

"Yes you are!" he argues and I flinch back some, Quinn grabbing my hand trying to relax me.

"What's going on here?" Lee walks up with his goofy grin. "Why you looking so serious Clayton?" he drops beside me, his arm draping casually over my shoulder.

"I'm your brother Brooke…even if it's just on a damn paper I am still your brother."

"You are my brother…" I reach up touching his hand but he jerks it back, I know him always a little _sensitive _on the adoption thing… he still thinks if we were _blood _he would have known someone was hurting me…he still thinks sometimes he isn't _exactly _part of our family.

"Talk to me damn it," he orders and I watch the twitch in his lip making me shake a little. I don't want Clay mad at me; I can't have him mad at me.

"Clay, man, why not calm down a bit," Lee sits up a little but Clay's hand flies up to stop him from talking.

"I am talking to my sister," he hisses, his eyes still locked on me. "And I'm tired of people not telling me anything," his eyes flashing with hurt and I chew my lip, a nervous habit. "Tell me what's wrong? Tell me why the other night you came home crying and why every night since you haven't stopped."

"Clay…" I pinch the bridge of my nose really not wanting to have this conversation.

"Tell me what's wrong, Brooke?" Clay leans down to knell in front of me. "You know I'll fix it," he reaches up to brush my hair back, my sweet big brother popping back up. Told you he wasn't great at staying mad. "Just tell me what happened…who made you upset and I'll fix it."

"You can't fix it Clay, you can't protect me from everything," I tell him shaking my head, knowing even if he wants to, he can't fix everything that goes wrong in my life.

"Yes I can…" he looks a little taken back by that statement. "It's my job…" he whispers to me and I watch Lee and Quinn share a look as my brother looks at me.

"I know Bubba," I give a gentle smile. "But there are just certain things you can't fix, no matter how much you want too."

"Can't you just tell me?" he gives a slight shrug. "Maybe…maybe I can. You just have to tell me what it is."

"I can tell you," the pins of a voice dig into my ears and I feel the anger building inside of me.

"Theresa, go away," Clay growls, I know not in the mood for her. "I'm talking to my sister not you."

"But I can tell you," her hands plant on her hips with a smirk. "I know what's going on…everyone does," her brow arched and I dig my nails into my palm wanting to scream.

"Get the hell out of here Theresa," I snap, flying off the half wall to stand in front of her. "You don't know anything so just shut up."

"Brooke," Lee's hand slides around my waist tugging me back a step. "Don't let her get to you…" he whispers in my ear and I feel my heart race as her eyes burn into mine.

"She's a slut Clay," Theresa hisses and I shuffle towards her but again Lee just tugs me back. "She fucked a guy who doesn't give a damn about her and now she is whining. I told you Brooke, he doesn't now nor will he ever give a shit about you. You are just an easy skank who spreads her legs way to easy."

"Bullshit…" Clay objects shaking his head. "Brooke isn't like that…she wouldn't do that," he shakes his head looking at me and I feel my heart race. "Tell her Brooke, tell all of them. You wouldn't just sleep with some guy. I mean after Jack you… you wouldn't do that," he takes a step closer look at me. "Brooke, tell her… you aren't like her," he waves his hand at Theresa whose eyes narrow.

"I'm not a slut Clay!" she snaps. "She is the one who will fuck anyone who says a few nice words, least I have standards."

"Yeah right," Lee scuffs with a small laugh at that statement. "This coming from the girl who the _whole _football team has been in."

"Shut the fuck up Lee. You don't know shit."

"And neither do you so shut it," he hisses, his thumb stroking my stomach trying to calm me but I don't think its helping. All I'm doing is watching Clay, watching as he listens to it all and watch as he lets it click.

"Brooke…" he grabs my hand to get me to face him. "Ignore them," he waves his hand up at the two of them, trying his best to ignore the few pairs of eyes dropping on us. "Just talk to me…" he asks and my bottom lip trembles. "Tell her she is full of shit. After _everything _you went through with Jack you wouldn't do something like that. You promised me that you wouldn't let a guy treat you like that again," he points out and I see the pain wash over him, him really hoping I would be strong enough not to let a guy use me again but I can't tell him that… I can't lie to him.

"Clay…"

"You wouldn't let a guy mistreat you again," he repeats dropping my hand and just looking so disappointed in me. "Just tell me she is lying and its fine. Who cares what anyone else thinks…"

"I'm not lying to you Clay," Theresa's arms cross over her chest with a look of annoyance.

"I'm not talking to you so shut the fuck up," he hisses and my heart breaks more. I did promise him all he is saying. I told him after Jack I would never let that happen again, that I would never let a guy walk all over me and I would make sure they truly care about me because as he put it, 'I deserved to be treated like an angel,' but I didn't keep that promise. Twice I've just slept with a guy because he said the right thing, because in my mind I thought I could handle it and honestly I wouldn't get hurt that way but I was wrong. I've been hurt both times and still haven't learned my lesson. Maybe I'm just programed wrong.

"Don't be mad at me…" I beg, my bottom lip trembling really hating I disappointed my big brother.

"Brooke…" he shakes his head with a frown. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you keep doing stupid shit?"

"Clay, don't snap at her like that," Quinn orders and his eyes just flash over to her a second before locking back on me.

"It just sorta happened Clay, it…it wasn't planned. I didn't mean too…"

"How do you not mean to _fuck _someone?" he yells at me and again more eyes land on us. "Who?" he orders for me to know and his eyes lock onto Lee behind me. "You? You did this? You screwed my sister over and made her cry?" he growls and his fist tighten.

"No!" I rush to tell him, really not wanting him to either hit Lee or hate him, it's not his fault. He has been nothing but a great friend to me. "Lee hasn't done anything."

"Then who?"

"Why does it matter?" I toss my hands up. "Why do you care who it was? It's over with!" my voice cracks, feeling my heart break actually admitting that part, I didn't want to, I didn't want to say it but it's true. Lucas and I are over, it crushes me but we are. We are done.

"Brooke…" he growls, his eyes darkening and my body starts to shake slightly at his look, I know that look. I've seen that look and with that look I _know _I don't want him knowing its Lucas.

He will destroy him.

"Oh goodness Brooke," Theresa lets out a long breath and gets a chipper smile. "Why must you lie so much? Most girls would _love _to admit that they hooked up with Lucas," she flashes a smirk and Clay's eyes dart up to her.

"What?"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed up; he's hot as hell and a _great _time in the sheets. If I'm honest I guess you doing him would make a slight about of sense. He is fucking hot," she looks at her nails clearly happy with herself.

"Lucas…" Clay growls looking at me and my eyes widen not at all sure what I should say to him.

"Clay…" I reach to grab his hand but he holds his hands up taking a step back. "Bubba wait, listen to me…"

"Don't…" he jerks from me. "Don't… What happened to you?" he shakes his head at me. "This isn't how my little sister acts. I don't even know who the hell you are… I… I never thought _you_ of all people would just…just be so weak. So dependent on attention from a damn guy! What's the matter with you?"

"It just happened, Clay," I look down embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…" he lets out a bitter laugh. "I got kicked out of school for you," he reminds me and there is a roundabout of gasps and whispers and some widen eyes at that statement. "I left my friends and my school and everyone because I was protecting you! And it clearly doesn't mean shit because you just go and do it all over again," he tosses his hands up walking backwards from me.

"Clay…" my voice cracks, not at all liking him upset with me. I can't fight with him; he really is my _only _constant in my life. I love my parents I do, they mean a lot to me but Clay is my Bubba… and its true… he got kicked out of school because of me…because how he reacted with Jack. "Bubba wait…" I chase after him but he knocks my hand away and storms back into the school away from me.

"Clay…" Quinn calls chasing after him.

"Oops…" Theresa claps her hands, clearly pleased with herself. "Secrets out."

"What's the matter with you Theresa?" Lee shakes his head at the girl before him. "Are you that insecure in your life? That _obsessed_ with him?"

"Oh whatever," Theresa laughs shaking her head. "I don't care about him…"

"Clearly you do," he lets out a bitter laugh. "You hate that he does care about someone who isn't you…"

"He doesn't-"

"You know he does," he holds his hand up cutting her off. "They wouldn't bother you so much…you wouldn't have put on this whole little show if he didn't care about her and you hate it. It makes you go mad that _she, _someone you see as a no one caught his attention, and _not _only did she get his attention," he holds up a finger with a smirk. "She got him to fall for her," he states and her jaw locks.

"Lee… he…"

"Hush Brooke, grownups are talking," he teases and my eyes narrow. "Well I'm talking… " He says and I do giggle a little. "He is crazy about her and you know it, because if he didn't then you would dismiss her just like you have all the other girls he's been with. But face it Theresa," he gets the sweet innocent smile that I know has to make all the girls go stupid. "You lost him," he gives a slight shrug. "And even if _she _is smart enough to tell him to get lost he won't ever be with you. Because everything you say she is, you know is actually you. So…so fuck off Theresa, I mean seriously," he rolls his eyes, reaching over and grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the door.

"You didn't have to say any of that," I tell me as he skims his arm over my shoulder's, almost trying to block me and protect me from all the prying eyes of people around.

"It was the truth…" he shrugs and I smile curling into him.

"It's not…" I frown a little, walking into the school and down the hall to my locker. "Lee…" my heart hurts when I look down the hall to see Lucas at his locker. He laughing with a few friends and that makes me want to scream. Maybe I really don't mean anything to him. "I don't even want to look at him…" I growl, spinning the dial on my locker and popping it open. "Everything is just falling apart," my voice cracks and pressure builds in my eyes when I think about my day. "Lucas doesn't like me which I can get over but what hurts is Clay. He hates me Lee," a tear trickles down my face at it.

"Brooke…he doesn't hate you."

"I lied to him Lee…straight to his face I lied to him… He gave up so much for me," I lean against my locker just really wanting to crawl back into bed. "Things got bad at our old school, all because of me," I give a heart broken shrug. "And here I am doing it all over again here."

"Brooke, I'm not going to defend Lucas because he hurt you and all but is he really as bad as your ex?" he questions and I look down knowing he wasn't at all.

"Not even a little bit," I mumble. "But to Clay all he sees is someone hurting me, mentally, emotionally, physically he doesn't care. Someone hurts me he feels he _has _to protect me."

"Why does he feel he has to do that so much? He can't protect you from the world Brooke."

"I know…" I shake my head knowing no one will get it. If you weren't around when the Jack stuff happened you won't understand it. Jack turned my sweet loving Clay into someone who even scared me. "No one gets it…no one will ever get it," I frown, glancing down hall to see Lucas tear his face from his friends and look at me, it making my heart race in my chest. He looks…sad. Well maybe I'm just hoping he is sad, because I know I am. Yet he does have dark circles under his eyes and when he drops his head and shakes it, I really wish I knew what he was thinking. "Oh no…" I straighten up my body when I see Clay round the corner, the look on his face making me nervous. "Lee…" I grab his arm, jerking him down the hall. "Stop him…"

"Stop what?" he looks confused but I just keep moving quickly.

"No…no…no," I shake my head.

"Brooke…what- Shit!" Lee's eyes widen when in one quick motion, Clay grabs Lucas by the shoulder and jerks him to face him, his fist flying to his face.

"What the fuck?" Nathan grabs onto Clay's shoulder and jerks him back. Lucas not really doing much but regaining his stumble from the blow, spitting some blood on the floor and looking at his…well was his friend… I don't know now.

Neither really say much though; they just look at each other. Clay looking as if he might explode as his breath races in and out of him and his eyes glare into the blonde before him. Yet Lucas doesn't do a damn thing, just looks at my brother and stands there, almost like he was expecting what happened and allowing it.

"Anything?" Clay growls, his lip twitching upward and my heart races by Lucas's reaction. I care about him, I care so much for him but I do know I will _not _let him touch my brother. He does and I will destroy him myself, screw if he hurt me, he won't touch my big brother.

"Nothing I'm sure you don't already know," his eyes dance over to me then back at the boy before him.

"And you think it's funny? You think what you put my little sister through is a joke?"

"You don't have a damn clue what I'm thinking Clay," he growls and my brows crease completely confused to what that means. His feelings were pretty clear the other night.

"Then why don't you explain?" Clay orders and I know I better jump in before Lucas embarrassingly announcing again what he did the other night to me. Something I really don't want heard in public, nor hear again.

"Clay, come on," I place my hands on his chest giving him a shove back, _hating _all the attention that is once again on us. "Bubba please…" I look up at him pleading, seeing the tiny second when those gorgeous brown eyes flash over with the big brother I know loves me, the big brother who might be mad but I know loves me. "Can't we just go home?" I ask, really just wanting to go home. "Please?"

"Whatever…" he grumbles, jerking from me so fast I stumble back and slam into someone, them wrapping their arms around me so I don't fall. And I just watch as Clay ignores me and storms off towards the parking lot.

"You ok?" that deep voice pops in my ear and I feel when the all too familiar chill runs down my spine.

"You don't give a shit," I jerk away from his grip, my eyes looking up at his and my heart once again gets a pain shot through it.

"Brooke…" his voice completely flipping from the other night and I seriously resist hitting him. "Don't be like that…"

"Don't tell me how to be," I growl, digging through my purse for a tissue. "I was wrong, we aren't friends, we never were," I hiss and watch as his lips go into a straight line, his eyes dropping at the corners and them darting to the floor before back at me. "So you got your wish, point made. You got what you wanted, now…now just leave me the hell alone," I grab his hand and slam the tissue in it. "Your bleeding…maybe you can ask your girlfriend down there to help clean it up," I hiss, his eyes looking completely confused at me as I spin on my feet and down the hall. "You got your way," I tell the girl standing with her arms crossed. "You won," I let out a dry laugh. "Have him, because honestly I don't want him anymore…" my voice cracks showing my lie in that as I look down to see Lucas looking at us. My heart breaking the last piece of it that was left before I look away from him and walk out the school.

Climbing into the car beside my brother to have him ignore me the entire way home.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed!<em>

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

"You look like shit," I crack my eyes open from my couch to see the figure before me.

"Gee, thanks," I yawn, stretching my arms over my head, feeling as my back pops. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"That would be thanks to me," the blonde perks her head around the wall with a smile. "I thought someone should come check on you, being as you haven't been in school the last couple days," Haley sways her way into the living room, kicking some clothes around as she moves. "When I first entered I thought someone had died," she sniffs a shirt and tosses it down, her face scrunching in disgust. "Turns out you're alive, place just smells like shit."

"Why did I give you a key again?" I try to raise a brow but I'm so exhausted I don't think those muscles are working right now.

"You're so cute," she taps my nose with a giggle and I jerk away from her.

"How's your face?" Nathan questions, walking over and dropping down on a chair Lee had given me.

"Fine," I growl, seriously not wanting to think about the blow Clay gave me. Man can hit.

"Didn't even fight back, Luke," Haley points out and I just grumble something I don't even know as I head to the kitchen to get me something to drink. "Everyone is talking about it…"

"I don't care what everyone is talking about," I admit, never really giving two shits what people say about me.

"It's unlike you to let someone hit you Luke," Nathan states. "Why? Why didn't you fight back? Or I don't know at least defend yourself…"

"What's there to defend?" I toss my arms to the side with a dry laugh. "If it was me I would have done the same thing, probably worse. He honestly showed a hell of a lot restraint," I admit, knowing from what Brooke told me about Jack it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

"So it's true," Haley runs her hand over the top of my couch. "What everyone is saying it true?"

"What's everyone saying?" I question and watch as the two of them share a look before Haley looks down.

"People just don't get why you didn't fight him back…"

"Look I don't know alright," I run my hand through my hair shaking my head. "Clay had the right to hit me, I was in the wrong. Plus do you know what Brooke would do if I hit her brother? She would murder me," I let out a slight chuckle knowing Brooke would completely destroy me. It doesn't matter what she and I might have been through, I take one swing at her brother and she will do way worse to me than Clay ever would.

"Your girl isn't having a great last few days," Nathan informs me and my brows knit together confused by what he means by that.

"Why?"

"Admitting she is your girl, huh?" Haley giggles a little beside me and I roll my eyes that not at all the point right now.

"Luke," Nathan shakes his head, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. "There are some rumors going around, I don't know what is true and what isn't but I'm pretty sure most aren't. However people don't care about that, all they care about is what they hear and what they hear shows Brooke, in not so great light."

"She didn't do anything…" my temper flares and I feel the blood start to race through my veins.

"I know, and most the time I would say not to stress, rumors die down but I don't think this one is going to go away too fast," Haley informs me. "Theresa isn't going to let them die down that fast."

"What is her _fucking _problem?" I snap, resisting the urge to slam something. "I know she said she would give Brooke hell but I didn't think she actually meant it."

"Oh she is," Haley let out a dry laugh shaking her head. "I try to make her stop but she isn't listening."

"Why?"

"Why does she do anything?" Nathan tosses his hand to the side. "She likes getting her way, she normally does, however Miss little Davis got something Theresa has always wanted…"

"And that is what?"

"You…" Haley shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"First, Theresa doesn't want me and secondly Brooke doesn't have me," I make that point known, not sure where all this I belonged to people shit came from. I'm my own damn person.

"First you're correct, Theresa doesn't want you, not really," Haley agrees. "She just thinks since she is who she is she should get you whenever she wants. If there was no Brooke odds are high unless she just needed a…well a release…" she blushed slightly, suddenly I turn aware that she has heard all about Theresa and I's time together. Nathan clearing his throat for her to continue and just rolls his eyes. "Yet now she can't get that when she wants."

"No girl can get it when they want," Nathan mumbles and I cut my eyes over at him and his hand hold up in defense. "Just saying… Everyone thought you were going through a dry spell. Turns out that dry spell…wasn't so dry," he smirks a bit and I let out a chuckle.

"That it wasn't," I agree, reaching over for a fist bump which he gives back.

"Nice."

"You two do not be gross," Haley scolds us like we're children and we both mumble a 'sorry'. "Back to the point, you are Brooke's," she shrugs and my narrow in on her. "And she is yours," she wiggles her finger at me and I try _very _hard to ignore the feeling in my chest by that.

"She's not," I object, walking over to the kitchen to grab myself a drink.

"Why is that so hard for you to admit?" she questions with a huff. "I mean what is wrong with her?"

"What? Nothing!" I tell her quickly, there really being nothing wrong with Brooke.

"You sure?" her tone sharp and I suddenly feel like my answers won't work for her, that she won't like any of them. "She not smart enough? I don't know popular enough? Pretty enough? Because from where I stand she is just about as sweet as they come and a very gorgeous girl."

"She is!" I agree before I have a second to think, her eyes widening as they look at me. "I mean…she's…she's a very sweet girl."

"Who you find gorgeous," a smile starts pulling at her lips and I roll my eyes.

"She's…she's not _terrible_ to look at," I shrug, as if I'm not aware of how truly gorgeous Brooke is. I do know that, I've told her but I'm not going to tell them so they have more ammo to throw at me. "She's cute," I grin a little at that, drives her nuts when I say that.

"Oh my god you're impossible," Haley throws her hands up annoyed. "Why do you want so bad to be alone?"

"I don't…" my brow's crease to how that makes me want to be alone. I mean I'm not upset being alone, I like being single.

"Yes you do, all you want to do is sit around and…brood," she tosses her hand to the side. "And the truth is you are so lonely it's ridiculous."

"Hey I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" she interrupts annoyed. "If you weren't, if you truly didn't give a shit about that girl then all of this wouldn't matter. Theresa being a bitch to her, people talking about her, Clay hitting you? If any other guy hit you then you would have destroyed them and you…_you _yourself said you didn't fight back because of Brooke, because it would have upset her! You say that and you say it doesn't mean anything? Bullshit!"

"I…" I open my mouth to object but quickly snap it shut when I suddenly realize I have nothing to say to that. There should be something, something to completely defend my case but all of a sudden it's like my mouth doesn't know how to work and anything that I could say suddenly just vanishes from my mind.

"Nothing," she lets out a bitter laugh. "You say nothing because you know I'm right," she grabs her purse from the counter, clearly annoyed as she storms towards the door. "You know Lucas," she pauses to turn and face me. "If I'm honest it's probably best Brooke got away from you," she informs me and I feel the sting of that.

"Haley…" Nathan shakes his head at his girlfriend.

"No man," I hold my hand up to stop him. "Let me hear this, tell me Haley. Explain to me why her getting away from _me _is so great," I wave my hand knowing this is truly going to be great. "Theresa already gave her two cents on it; apparently I fuck up lives of people around me. So you see I would _love _to see whatever one else thinks," my tone sharp and watch as Haley drops her head with a shake.

"Because she loves you," she sighs and my eyes widen at that. "And honestly she deserves to have someone who is able to love her back and I don't think that's you," she confesses, reaching for Nathan's hand. "It's really sad to have someone love you, truly love you and just not be able to put down all the walls to let her in," she opened the door, shaking her head. "Really sad Luke…"

"Lucas…" Nathan frowns at the door, looking as if he wants to say something just not sure what, so he just settles on an, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I let out a dry laugh knowing she is right. May hurt like hell but she is so spot on its ridiculous. Brooke is best without me; most people are, because as much as I hate to admit it Theresa was right. I screw up lives; it's what I'm best at.

"I'll see you at practice?" he questions and I nod as he walks out, shutting the door behind me. Sitting there in the silence before I hear my phone going off on the counter.

"Hello?" I slide the phone and pull it to my ear.

"_Hey, Lucas…"_

"Hey Leah, what's up? Is Lily ok?" worry flashes over me but she puts it out quickly.

"_See is alright. I was just calling…well I was calling because Dan left early and won't be back for a few days. Your little girl has been asking about you…_"

And there it is, the spark in my life that keeps me waking up everyone morning.

My little girl.

My sweet precious little girl that counts on me, that needs me, that knows with everything inside of her I am able to love, because I do love her. She's my world, my reminder that no matter what any else says my life has meaning.

"I'll be there in fifteen," I tell her, hear the smile on the other end as I hang up and head out.

* * *

><p>"And I colored dis one for you," she grins from my lap, pushing her dark curl from her face and looks up at me.<p>

"I love it," I coo over the picture before me. It being a bunch of colors all mashed together. I don't know what it is, I mean I don't think it's really anything but she made it so obviously I'm going to tell her it's the best thing ever. "You've been going picture crazy, huh?" I tease, looking at all the _artwork _before me.

"I wike to do it," she informs me and I laugh shaking my head.

"I've missed you Princess," I squeeze tight against my chest, as she sits in my lap. "Very much."

"I miss you too Lukie," she giggles, turning to sit side ways in my lap to look at me. "Lukie…" she looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and let out a sigh. "I go with you now?" she asks, glancing up to see Leah frown much like myself.

"Not today, Princess," I brush her hair back, watching as her bottom lip starts to tremble.

"Why? I been good…"

"I…I know baby girl," I pull in a shaky breath, hating how much she is hurting. "But you see," I turn her to sit on the table and look at me. "I've been trying to do a surprise for you and if you come with me now it will ruin it," my eyes widen with worry and hers match.

"A surprise?" she squeals, that perfect innocent light back in her. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that," I chuckle, it very much Lily to want it now. "It will ruin it, so I have to finish it before you come back."

"Otay!" she seems happy with that answer and I shake my head at her. Oh how easy it is to entertain a child. "Lukie…can we have some pink berry?"

"Oh it wouldn't be right if we didn't," I tease, picking her up from the counter and sitting her on the ground. "Go get your boots and we will go." I pat her little bottom as she takes off up the stairs.

"She is happier with you around," Leah states as she watches Lily leave. "She is a whole new child when her _Lukie _is present."

"Yeah, I've gotten that a few times before," I let out a dry laugh, knowing I've heard I'm a better person with Lily around. Not that I want to replay that night right now.

"I would let her go home with you this weekend, but-" her sentence kind of drifts into the air but I know what she is going to say.

"She wouldn't get coming back and leaving again," I agree and she slowly nods. Grabbing a vase from the cabinet and putting some fresh flowers inside.

"She helped grow these, thinks it's the biggest accomplishment of her life," she gets a distant look in her eye and I frown a bit.

"She loves you," I tell her and she slowly nods. "And I don't want you to think I don't want her here because of you, or with you. I'd rather her with you then…him," I inform her knowing Leah is great with Lily; Lily is crazy about her when she doesn't think she is being taken away from me.

"I know that Lucas, everything is just a wild mess," she lets out a slight laugh. Her going back to fixing the flowers with a look that looks lost and almost hurt.

"Aunt Leah," I speak slowly and her head pops up to look at me, it being very rare I ever address her as that. "Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she has that gentle smile that again makes me wonder the relation of my father and her.

"You are great with Lily," I state, her slowly nodding. "And I've seen you with my cousins and just other kids in general… why didn't you ever have your own?" I wonder, that always being something I never got. Leah is an attractive older woman, and I've seen pictures of when she was younger and she was nothing to overlook, so it's baffling to me why someone as sweet as her never married and never had her own kids.

Her looking at me, a look that is almost shock that is what I said, that not at all being what she expected. Her dark brows knit together slightly as she plays the question in her head, before she clears her throat and adjust her position to sit beside me.

"I wanted some," she admits. "I wanted a lot," she wiggles her nose, grabbing some scissors from beside her and cutting a long stem. "But I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me," she shrugs.

"It's not exactly late," I point out. "I mean, mom had Lily older then you are now," I remind her as if she isn't aware of that.

"I know that," she agrees, running a hand through her dark hair. "But other things seem too late."

"Like?"

"I'm single," she shrugs. "Most men my age aren't looking for women mine," she lets out a dry laugh shaking her head. "Plus love has never really been my forte," she chuckles a bit and I grow extremely confused by that.

"I don't think love is really real," I state and her head snaps up to look at me.

"Why you say that?"

"I mean…_that _kind of love," I restate. "I mean, I know I love Lily but…"

"Love is real," she cuts me off quickly. "More than just what you have for your family. And when you find it, it's wonderful."

"How?" I let out a bitter laugh at that. "Every time I've seen this thing called '_love'_ it ends terribly. I mean dad was crazy about mom, so insane that I thought he was a normal person when she was around and look what happened there… love turned him into a bitter old man," my fist tighten.

"Love didn't do that to him," she shakes her head with a frown. "A broken heart made him a bitter old man," she informs me. "Love made him human… I never saw you father love anything the way he loved your mother… losing her killed him, not the love…the loss."

"Then what's the point?" I raise a brow still confused. "You care about someone just to lose them in the end? What kind of life is that? Wouldn't it be better just to not fall into this so call love at all?" I ask and watch as she plays that in her head. The thought really making sense. Who wants to fall into this so called _love _thing just to be broken in the end? I'd much rather never fall for someone and never lose.

"Falling in love leaves you vulnerable," she says slowly, gathering all her thoughts. "It's giving your heart to someone and praying to God above they take it and protect it. And if they do you spend the rest of your days praying to that same God forever will it last," her eyes glaze over as she looks at me. "I know you hate hearing it but you are so much more your father then you care to admit," she tells me and I go to object but she cuts me off quickly. "He told me all the time how he didn't think love was real. Then your mother, you sweet mother popped in his life and wouldn't leave. No matter how much he wished she would."

"What do you mean?"

"She scared him," she tells me and my brows knit confused to that. "He met her when he was in grad school and was so…so pissed off about it," she states and I let out a slight laugh, swearing that was the first time I ever heard Leah so a semi curse word. "She didn't even do anything, she was just there and she got under his skin so bad."

"She used to say stuff to him," I smile a little at the memory. "Nothing ever big but something enough to make him grumble and groan at her. Yet no matter what he said she would just laugh and give him a kiss and when she wasn't looking he would smile at her and I always knew in that moment she won," I recall many memories of that growing up.

"She always won," Leah smiles. "What drove him nuts. He for some reason couldn't stay angry at her. And I remember he came home one day and was stomping around going, 'That woman drives me nuts, Leah! Why won't she just leave me alone?'" she does her best mock of my father and I laugh. "And I would always reply, she does," she laughs. "She would completely ignore him and it drove him mad. Yet the second he called needing something, even if it was the smallest of something she was there," she snaps her fingers and I suddenly feel a strong tightness in my chest. "She made sure she crossed his mind but didn't crowd him," she tells me and I stare off from the kitchen thinking, hearing what she was saying but frowning at something else. "She knew when he was ready he would come around and he did," she places her hand on mine giving it a squeeze. "Love is an amazing thing Lucas," she whispers to me as I glance down. "It's scary as hell but you can't fight it, no matter how hard you try. Karen once told me," she pulls in a shaky breath, the mention of my mother always a hard subject. "She once said I go to bed every night praying to God he takes me first," she sniffles and I feel the pressure build in my eyes. "Because I can't imagine a life without him in it. It must be wonderful to know someone is that crazy about you," she gives my hand on last squeeze as she stands. "I'll go make sure Lily is ready," she gives a broken smile before walking out. Running a hand over my face I breathe in as deep as I can to calm myself.

I'm not in love, still don't know for sure if it's even real but I do know for some reason the flash of a certain person during this entire conversation is really pissing me off.


	26. Chapter 26

Moving the food around on my plate I watch the scene before me. She's laughing, which is good. I'm glad she is laughing but I don't like so much that one of _my _best friend is so close to her. His hand rubs her back, then it might linger on her leg, he leans over to whisper things to her and she nods before giggling. Makes me seriously want to punch him.

"Jealous?" a body drops beside me and I groan.

"No…" I grumble, looking back at my food.

"You seem kinda jealous," she bites her lip looking at the view I just watched.

"And you seem like a bitch," I snarl and her eyes snap over to me. "So why don't you get the hell away from me?" I question, thinking her away from me would be amazing.

"Oh Lucas," she shakes her head, reaching to brush her hand through my hair and I jerk away from her. "Touchy…" she smirks, placing her hand back to her lap.

"Why won't you just leave me alone Theresa? Do you seriously hate me so much that you bother _everyone _around me?"

"I haven't done anything Lucas. You spun this web all on your own," she shrugs casually.

"Yeah and you so kindly _lied _to Clay was all my fault. Because if I remember I was minding my own business when that shit went down," I point out, very aware of being at my locker when Theresa went on her little spill about Brooke and I.

"It wasn't a lie," she says and I roll my eyes. "You two fucked…where was I lying?"

"You don't know anything Brooke and I were doing," I hiss and her eyes widen, before a smirk slowly slips to her lips.

"Oh Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she shakes her head with a smile. "You've got it bad, don't you baby," she frowns, like she is actually sympathetic to me. Her hand once again returning to my hair.

"Shut up Theresa," I growl, once again jerk from her.

"That's cute," she stands up, leaning to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, we will keep your secret between us…all of them," she kiss my cheek and bounces off, glancing up to see Brooke's eyes on me and her face falls. Jerking her head back to her food, she shakes it quickly before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Drumming my fingers on the table a moment before shoving myself back and head towards the entrance, scanning my eyes around the semi filled hall before they land on the girl with her face in her locker.

Walking down the hall I reach her and freeze when I hear the sniffle. Why must girls cry? I don't know how to handle them crying. I debate walking away, maybe heading somewhere else, go back to the cafeteria and finish my lunch. It would be better, talking to her only makes matters worse but once I make that decision her head pops from behind the metal door and I freeze stuck. Her mouth opens a moment, than it snaps shut and her jaw locks and eyes turn ablaze and then for some reason I'm nervous.

"Theresa isn't my girlfriend," I blurt out and resist the urge to slap my hand to my face. What a great line to start with. Dumbass. "The other day you said she was…then she was just talking to me, but I'm not with her. She seriously annoys the hell out of me," I explain and she straightens up posture before shaking her head.

"It's none of my business Lucas," her arms cross and she turns her head from me. "If you want to catch some disease that is no longer my concern," her eyes flutter close for a moment before her head shakes. "And I don't care."

"Why you being like this, Brooke?" I question shuffling my feet half a step and her eyes narrow.

"Don't Lucas," she hisses, sliding to the side to get away from me. "I'm so sick of this…this little game of yours," she mumbles as she moves down the hall.

"Game? What game?" I question confused, following beside her as she moves.

"This can't figure out what you want game…its bullshit…"

"It's not bullshit!" I move in front of her and with the clumsiness which is her she slams into me. However it doesn't seem to faze her, she just looks at me like she could murder. "I do know what I want."

"Oh really?" she lets out a bigger laugh, crossing her arms back over her chest annoyed. "And what might that be? Because no one else can figure it out! So please…please enlighten me on what the all mighty Lucas Scott wants, because from where I stand he never knows!" she snaps at me and my eyes narrow. "You are so hot and cold; make me think one thing, you completely thinking the other! I was there for you, I was always there and now…now when things are so shitty and no one is around to help me and now you come here whining about what you want? Well please forgive me if I don't give a _flying fuck _anymore!" she yells, her heart pounding so hard in her chest I can see it.

"Even if it's you?" I surprise myself even but I think the most shock is on her face. I don't know why I said it really…it more just came out but since it's out there isn't much I can do now. "What if I want you, Brooke?"

"Shut up," she grits her teeth, shaking her head and moving back down the hall.

"Brooke please," I slide back in front of her. "Please listen to me."

"No," she shakes her head, moving to the right but again I step in front of her. "Lucas will you move damn it?" she snaps at me, drawing some unwanted attention to us.

"No, not until you talk to me. Please give me five minutes," I beg and I never beg for anything but this damn girl just makes me beg all the damn time.

"I think I've given you enough of my time and in it you have made your thoughts and feelings very clear, so now leave me alone," she passes past me and I throw my head back, hearing her feet move further and further down the hall.

"You were right," I call after her, hearing the clicking stop. "Everything you said was right," I turn to face her, seeing her still not facing me but standing deadly still. "You get me Brooke and that's frustrating to me because no one has before. You know what I'm thinking and feeling and that freaks me out," I admit and she slowly turns to look at me.

She looks so upset and I feel so guilty. She has everything done flawless like always, her makeup, her hair, her clothes but her eyes don't have that sparkler in them, they are dark and hurt and pissed all in one and I completely understand, because I screwed up.

"I don't let people in," I agree walking towards her, slowly taking each step afraid she might run if I go to fast. "But for some reason I let you. Honestly I don't think I even _let_ you in, you just weaseled your way in and I didn't stop you," I let out a dry laugh, her biting her bottom lip in such an adorable way. "But now you're gone," I frown. "I pushed you away Brooke and I know that but when things are going bad here you still stand, come running when I call no matter what."

"I shouldn't do that," she mumbles looking down.

"But I want you to do that," I admit, lifting her chin to look at me, those hazel eyes getting me like they always do. It can be quiet annoying if I'm honest, but in the same way I do like it. "Brooke I _need_ you in my life alright? I…I miss you Brooke," I barely mumble out, slightly embarrassed by that fact.

"But the other night…the other night you didn't want me there," she reminds me and I curse doing that.

"I lose everything that matters to me," I confess knowing that she was completely right the other night. I push people away, I always do that and I did that with her because honestly I got scared.

"I wasn't going anywhere," she lets out a hurt laugh.

"But you did Brooke," I brush her hair back. "You left."

"Because you wouldn't admit I meant something to you Lucas," she jerks back from me but I grab her wrists so she doesn't run. "I _needed_ you to tell me I was more than what you made me think we were. If I knew that when he came here…when he came here it wouldn't have mattered."

"It wouldn't have changed anything. He came back and we were good and you still went to him," my own anger flares.

"Lucas you made me think I meant nothing to you!" she yells and I drop my head, my anger vanishing quickly. "I told you what he did to me, what he put me through and how he _never_ let me know what I meant so I left him. I gave you a step by step of how _not_ to be like him and you were!"

"Brooke…"

"And then I come to you and tell you and you tell me I mean _nothing!_" a tear trickles down her cheek and my heartbreaks; I never wanted to hurt her, that was the last thing I wanted. "I'm not doing this again," she shakes her head pulling away from me. "You wanted us done and you got it. So just…just please leave me alone," she begs taking a step back. "Leave me alone Lucas please," her voice cracks as she turns walking away.

"Brooke!" I shout down the hall but it does no good, she just spins around the corner away from me. "Damn it!" I curse slamming my fist into the locker beside me, the few people who had stopped to try and listen quickly jerking their attention to something else. See…see right there is why one _never _admits their feelings to anyone, because people are assholes and all that happens is you get fucked.

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss you, Brooke…"<em>

That one line has been playing in my head for about the last three hours. How could he say that? What the hell was he thinking saying that to me? The thought honestly angers me, he has had plenty of time to figure himself out and he didn't. I told him what I felt and he kicked me out of his house! After I spent all damn day helping him! Then…then after all of it he tells me he misses me?

Bullshit!

"He is such an ass," I mumble, wrapping my jacket tighter around myself.

"Huh?" I cut my eyes over to see Quinn's looking at me confused. "Sorry Brooke, I didn't hear you."

"I just…" I run my hand through my hair shaking my head. "Nothing…"

"Brooke…" she frowns, looking at the court then back at me. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?" she asks but I just shake my head. I can't explain what I'm thinking because I don't know. So many damn thoughts are clouding my thought bubble I can't think straight.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" I mutter, shoving myself from the bleacher and heading towards the brick building. Shivering the whole time I move in this unheated building, I cringe at the ice cold feeling on my ass.

Doing my business and washing my hands, I stand looking at myself. I honestly look like complete shit. I don't feel good either but it's probably just because of everything. Clay is still pissed at me and I hate that. Every time my big brother walks by and gives me a disappointed look, I want to break down crying all over again. He is better in the sense he somewhat talks to me but he is bad in the sense he doesn't care one way or the other how strained or uncomfortable it is. He expects more of me; he made the point clear as can be.

Least I have Lee.

I smile at that thought. He is probably one of my best friend's out there and I don't really know how that happened. He just is there always; making me laugh and making me feel not like a slut Theresa is trying to make me out to be. He is just Lee…my sweet Lee.

Adjusting my top and checking my make up, I head out of the bathroom and head back to the gym, spinning the corner, feeling the strong hand grab onto me and without a moment to make a noise my body is jerked into some supply closet. It should freak me out, I should scream but with the occurrence of this happening I don't make a noise.

Well I don't scream for help.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" I seethe, squeezing my fist tight, wondering how much pleasure I would get out of screwing up his perfect face. "I told you to stay away from me…"

"Brooke…" his lips slip into a frown and my body tense when he starts shuffling his feet forward, backing me up against the wall behind us.

"Stop doing that!" I order, not knowing why his sad puppy dog look makes me just cave all the time.

"I just want you to talk to me…"

"I did talk to you! And in that I told you to leave me alone. So why won't you listen to me?" I growl and his frown just deepens.

"I already told you," he runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh right, you're line of_ missing me_," I do air quotes and let out a bitter laugh. Not at all wanting to admit the feeling that erupted in my chest by hearing that.

"It's true…" he grumbles like a child and I resist the urge to laugh.

"And why should I believe that?" I question and his eyes drop in the corners confused.

"Because…I said it," he says like that should just explain it all. Like him saying it should prove it's true.

"Yeah and just a few days ago you told me you didn't care at all about me," I remind him and his jaw locks.

"Can't you just get over that?" he snaps, his hand planting over my shoulder, trapping me. "I was…I don't know lying then…" he flips his hand around and my eyes narrow on him.

"So last week you were lying but this time you are telling me the truth," I re-explain his logic and he slowly nods. "Oh yeah Lucas that makes perfect sense," I cross my arms rolling my eyes. "Honestly all I'm thinking is you just want to get laid again and no one will do it."

"Jesus Christ Brooke!" he shoves himself back from me annoyed. "That's not it! If I want to have sex with someone I could. I get plenty of offers," he informs me and I let out a hurt laugh at that. Honestly, the thought of him having sex with someone else actually hurts a little bit. "Brooke…" he frowns, walking over and slowly taking my hands in his, that familiar chill racing down my spine. "I'm sorry," he whispers out to me and I frown looking down. "Hey…" his finger lifts my chin and his head drops against it. His lips so close and so tempting I just…god I just want to feel them. "I'm sorry…" he repeats and I close my eyes as I feel the pressure build in them.

"Lucas…" I pull in a shaking breath and feel the hot tear slip down my cheek. Why won't he just leave me alone? "I…I put myself out there and you… you didn't care."

"I know…" his hands drop mine to take my face in his hands. "I know I did, but I just…I didn't mean it," his head goes back to rest against mine. "Baby I swear I didn't mean it."

"Baby…" I let out a dry laughing as my chest tightens. Does he have any idea how long I wanted him to call me that? How on the _few_ and by few I'm pretty sure it was two, times he gave me a pet name, I was on cloud nine? Why would he do that now? How shitty of him!

"What?" his brows crease confused and I just let out another laugh.

"You…" I look back up at him and hate the pain in his eyes. He is hurting, I know he is but I don't know if I truly believe it's because of me or because of everything else going on in his life. "You have a game Lucas…" I shake my head and he frowns. "And it's starting any minute now."

"I…I just want you to talk to me…"

"Come by tomorrow night?" I question and his eyes jump up to mine. "Clay is throwing a party before my parents get back."

"I highly doubt he wants me there," he laughs and I know that's probably true but still.

"If you want to talk…we will talk tomorrow," I take his hands from my face and take a step back.

"Promise?" he raises a brow and I resist the urge of smiling at him.

"Tomorrow," I repeat, sliding passed him and towards the door. "But…" I spin around to face him and hold my finger up, making him pause. "I'm not playing this game anymore Lucas."

"Brooke…" he growls, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know," I wave my hand at him, shutting him up. "I'm just telling you, _if _this is some little game of yours… I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

"It's not a game Brooke…" he repeats and I look at him, wondering if I can actually trust him. Honestly not sure if I do.

"Alright," I walk out the door, pausing a moment as I look at him. "Good luck at your game," I offer a half shrug and dart out of the room before he finds a way to get me to stay. Almost positive a few more of those looks and words and I would turn to putty in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>So did you all hear the news? A certain couple have broken up and her reasoning being? "He just isn't the one…" hmm…wonder what that means haha<em>

_Well hope you all enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

"Shouldn't you be at home? Partying it up with all your friends?" Michael teases, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"No…" my voice cracks as I look at the boy before me. Wishing to everything he could just stay. "I'm where I'm supposed to be," I tell him, feeling the tears building in my eyes. "I don't want you to leave…"

"I honestly don't want to," he lets out a dry laugh and I feel my chest tightened. "I don't want to leave you alone, knowing all you have going on. I'm really sorry Brooke."

"Don't be, I did it," I give a half shrug, my voice crackling as he engulfs me into a hug. It's getting late, and I know I'm going to meet Lucas to talk tonight but I couldn't let Michael leave by himself. Clay and him said their goodbyes earlier, both being very manly about it, and Michael told him to enjoy his party… How he wished he could stay but his mom called saying she changed his flight for tonight instead of tomorrow. Apparently she had some things she needed him for before school on Monday.

I was not happy about it.

"He will get over it," he tells me and I slowly nod, wrapping my arms tighter around him, just wanting to hold onto him for as long as I could. "He is just hurt right now; you know how he feels about protecting you."

"He thinks I'm a terrible person Michael…"

"No…no he doesn't," he shakes his head, his fingers gripping in my hair. "He just… he has a lot going on right now. This was just one more thing…but it's not all about you, I promise. You're his little sister, his best friend. He may not ever say it but him losing that scares him."

"He isn't…." I mumble, hearing the loud speaker above my head announcing the boarding of his plane. "No…" I cling tighter and he lets out a small chuckle.

"I have to go," he pulls back, planting his hands on my shoulders as I push my bottom lip out into a pout. "None of that," he wiggles a finger in my face and I just push it out more. "Everything is going to be ok," he turns serious, lifting my chin to look at him. "You need me I'm just a phone call and a plane ride away," he reminds me and I slowly nod, feeling the tear slip down my cheek. "I love you Brooke…" his left eye twitches a little and I see the pain strike across his perfect features.

"I… I love you too Michael," I tell him, his eyes lingering on mine a moment longer before he brushes a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"You let that guy know how lucky he is ok?" he teases a little and I let out a small laugh. "And…and you tell him he hurts you, he has to deal with me."

"Alright," I tell him, my talk with Lucas tonight truly scaring the hell out of me. I want to be strong, say that I will not just let him back in but I know it's going to be hard. One little smile and a perfect plead and I will turn to putty in his hands.

Let's just hope he doesn't know that.

"Bye," he gives a slight wave, walking slowly towards the ticket line, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Bye…" I give a small wave back, feeling more tears spring in my eyes as he pauses, gives me one last smile and then slowly disappears.

* * *

><p>Pulling up into my driveway, the whole street is lined with cars, the music is blasting into my car and I hear all the voices as I sit here. I'm not in the mood to go in, I truly don't like parties. I know most teens live for it, to be invited to the popular kid's house and hang out, laugh and joke and blah blah bull. Yet I don't like them, never have, probably never will.<p>

"Hey girl…"

"Shit!" I jump when I turn to find my best friend standing beside my window. "Jesus Christ Quinn, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I question, placing my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race.

"No, sorry," she frowns, opening the car door and I step out. "I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Quinn, if you're going to talk about all I've done wrong, please don't. Trust me Clay's silent treatment has been enough for me."

"No Brooke, I'm not," she waves her hand and slumps against the car. "It's just…Lucas's inside," she points her thumb over her shoulder and my brows crease.

"He's already here?" I grab my phone from my back pocket. "He was supposed to text me before he came by," I slide my phone open to reveal nothing. Big shock there.

"Yeah and he's…he's been drinking Brooke…"

"What?" my confusion deepens. "No he isn't," I shake my head, her must be mistaken. "Lucas doesn't drink… I mean ever."

"Well he sure is now," she lets out a small laugh. "He got here, asked where you were, Felix so kindly announced you were off with Michael, not really explaining much more and then Lucas just kinda… I don't know, grabbed a bottle and just kept drinking."

"Why would Felix even know where the hell I was?" I growl, not sure why he is even in my house.

"I don't know, guess Felix asked about you, Lee told him and he just passed the little bit of information around."

"Felix needs to shut his damn mouth," I reach into my car to grab my stuff. "I mean really, what I do is none of his business. But even so, I don't think that would make Lucas drink, he doesn't care that much."

"I think it's everything Brooke," she shrugs. "I mean, the stuff with his dad, stuff with Lily and you…then yesterday his knee screwing up."

"Wait, what?" I wave my hand up to stop her. "What about his knee?"

"Clay didn't tell you?" her brows crease and I shake my head no. "After you left yesterday, at the game Lucas was in some weird funk…which I guess I understand. However at one point I think he just twisted wrong and messed his knee up, again," she explains and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't mean to upset him, when I left yesterday it was because I really couldn't stand sitting there watching him play, watching him glance at me and watching as Clay kept an eye on it all. "He's not allowed to play for a month," she informs me. "I can't…I can't believe Clay didn't tell you."

"I can," I grumble, shoving passed the people and heading towards my house. Opening the front door, the sound amplifies and I ignore all the looks I get. Honestly right now the thought of being around guys who aren't Lee or Clay and maybe Lucas…haven't decided yet but definitely the first two, makes me annoyed. I must have a huge tattoo of _'slut' _on my forehead, only because I've never gotten so many offers from guys in my life, all of which I will _not _agree too.

I'm not a slut.

Scanning the living room I frown when I don't find Lucas, thinking he might be in my room. I move up the stairs quickly and open the door to reveal nothing. Checking the bathroom, my parents' room, which Clay and I normally lock, and I grab the key to check Clay's and all the other rooms and find him nowhere.

"Where are you?" I mumble to myself, going back downstairs, two strong arms wrapping around me and I instantly know who it is.

"There you are," his slight slur makes me giggle. "Where you going?"

"Well I was trying to get to the kitchen, but people won't move," I growl, almost like a brick wall of people are formed in my living room.

"I can help with that," his breath tickles my ear, and he lifts me up and starts to carry me through the room, people almost moving out of his way as he walks.

"How do you do that?" I laugh, him sitting me down on the counter top and leaning beside me.

"I'm Lee Channing," he states like it's so obvious. "I'm awesome, people move for me."

"Cocky ass," I give him a playful shove and he lets out a deep chuckle. "Have you seen Lucas?" I ask slowly, fiddling with my fingers and watch him tense up, with his drink pausing in front of his lips.

"I didn't tell him you were with Michael," he defends quickly and I roll my eyes. "I promise… I'm drunk, I say stupid stuff but I didn't tell him that."

"I know," I run a tired hand through my hair. "Quinn said Felix told him. Why would he do that? I haven't talked to him in _weeks_."

"Brooke," Lee frowns, spinning on his feet to face me. "Felix…well Felix is pissy Lucas got you. He tried, he tried hard and in his head without having to put much effort Lucas won," he shrugs and my eyes slant into a glare.

"I am not some prize in a game Lee," I growl and he lets out an annoyed groan.

"I know that Crazy Girl," he pats my head, like I'm a child. "But we're men, it's what we do. Felix and Lucas compete in everything, whether it's school, ball…girls," he points at me and my eyes drop down. "Felix put on his best game and you shut him down without a second glance and Lucas…well Lucas normally screws up a lot, treats girls…not great and for some reason just like every other girl you fell for it," he shrugs and my glare just deepens.

"You don't think Lucas is serious about me? Just the other day you said to go for it," my temper flares and again he growls.

"No Brooke, that's what Felix thinks," he slaps a hand to his head, stumbling a drunken step back and shaking his head. "Lucas doesn't drink… ever… so if he started…well his feelings must really be hurting."

"I need to find him," I jump off the counter, really needing to find him.

"Well last time I saw he was heading out the backdoor towards the beach…but that was a good fifteen minutes ago."

"Ok, thanks Lee," I give an appreciative smile.

"No problem babe," he kisses the side of my head and grabs a beer. "Now if you will excuse me, I must find a very hot chick that was just in there" he points towards the game room, where we have a pool table and ping pong table and I nod.

"Have fun with that," I give him a wink, hoping if he does find that _hot chick_ she doesn't hurt him. Because if she does I will destroy her. "Seriously?" I snap when I move to go out of the kitchen and again people suddenly seem to not even seem I'm there. Just blocking me.

"Up we go!" my body jerks up and before I have a moment I'm flung over a shoulder. "Hey!" Lee whistles and the room falls silent and all look at him. "Move please," he slaps on the most innocent smile I've ever seen and people awkwardly slide to the side. "Thank you," his smile still big as he carries me, the gust of the wind smacking me as he yanks open the back door and flings me forward to stand. "See awesome," he pats my head and heads back inside.

"Crazy boy," I laugh, wrapping my arms around myself and heading towards the beach. Walking down the beach and seeing the distant figure in the dark night. Him looking out over the water and bringing a bottle to his lips.

"Lucas…" I look over my shoulder before stepping slowly towards him, wrapping my arms around myself as I shiver in the cold. "What are you doing?"

"Drinkin'" he flips an almost empty bottle, leaning against the wooden railing. "And it's so good," he tips a sip back, cringing a little as the burning liquid runs down his throat.

"Lucas…" I walk towards him reaching for the bottle and he jerks it back from me. "Come on you don't drink."

"Looks like I do," he gives a sloppy smile, stumbling sideways before regaining his balance.

"Luke come on," I reach for his hand.

"Nope," he chuckles, pulling his hand back. "Sure you don't want to talk to me…" he brings the bottle back to his mouth and I wonder how much he has drunk. "Want to talk to Michael," he barely mutters against the rim and I frown.

"Lucas," I shake my head, moving slowly towards him. "I was dropping Michael at the airport, he needed a ride," I explain carefully and he just keeps staring straight ahead. "Luke…" I sigh, sliding my hand, slowly into his big warm one, his eyes trailing down to stare at our joining hands. "Let me take you home," I offer, not at all wanting to leave him alone drunk out here. God knows where he might end up.

"Why would I want to go home?" he looks at me, his eyes glazed over. "There is nothing home, why would I want to be there?" He gives me a shrug, releasing my hand and stumbling down the beach.

"Lucas…" I follow behind him. "Please stop," I grab his hand but he jerks away.

"She isn't coming back," he slurs, stumbling down the beach. "I lost my little girl," he slams his hand into his chest. "She was all I had left and she is gone," he looks at me, his blue eyes looking so dark and empty.

"You don't know that," I shake my head. "Your birthday is in a week and things are going to be better," I remind him and he lets out a dry laugh.

"That isn't going to help Brooke," he stumbles backwards a little. "Because who is going to give her to me? No one, because I'm nothing to her!"

"You're her brother!" I yell back making him straighten up. "You are the only thing that little girl knows and the only thing she loves! Why would someone give him her when he is never home, doesn't look after her and hell isn't even sure he loves her. You…" I take a step forward, taking his face in my hands. "You are her entire world," I give him a gentle smile. "And no one can deny you love that little girl."

"Loving someone doesn't mean you get them," he says, the alcohol on his breath rushing over my face.

"You'll get her back Lucas," I promise knowing there is no way he won't be able to not get her back.

"And you?" he looks at me and I slowly take a step back from him.

"You don't want me back," I shake my head knowing he doesn't. "I was just around at a time when you needed someone. Just like a time passer."

"That's not true," he grabs my wrist pulling me back. "I…" he takes his hand to his chest, "want you, but not…not for a time passer…" he slurs waving his hand in the air. "I want you because I want you. And I care…I care a lot," his eyes widen giving me a nod. "But not in a friend way anymore. Like in a you are always stuck in here…" he points to his head like the idea is completely crazy. "And if you don't want to be in there fine but I mean can't you get out?"

"I have no control over that Lucas," I let out a dry laugh.

"Well that's not fair," he straightens up. "I don't want you in there anymore."

"Why?" my voice cracks a little looking at him. "Why don't you want me there anymore?"

"Because I'm not in here," he taps my temple and I let out a laugh.

"You're so stupid," I look at him and find him looking confused.

"That's not nice."

"It's true!" I throw my hands up annoyed. "How can you say that? How can you think that?"

"Hey!" his tone rises as he takes a step forward. "Keep in mind I drank a whole bottle of that," he points to the empty bottle he somehow dropped in the conversation. "So my mind is a little hazy," he wiggles his fingers and I let out a dry laugh.

"You're supposed to be more honest when you're drunk."

"Oh I might be honest, but doesn't mean I understand a damn thing you say. I don't understand you sober why you think I do a little drunk? I mean sober I still can't wrap my mind around the fact you don't like your body or your looks or nothing. I mean seriously? How insecure are you?"

"You know why."

"Yeah and he was a jackass!" he snaps tossing his hand to the side. "He was an insecure bastard who couldn't wrap his head around how he got someone like you! So he knocked you down until you believed you weren't enough because then he thought you would stay. I swear to god if I saw that prick now…" he growls wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Lucas…" I take his hand making him snap his head back to look at me. "Please…please let me take you inside," I plead really not wanting to have this talk while he is drunk. "You don't have to go home; you can stay with me but let's go inside."

"Stay with you?" he hiccups and I nod. "Clay wouldn't like that," he looks down at our intertwined hands.

"I don't care," I shrug, giving him a little tug towards the house.

"People will see us, they will see me going in your room," he starts to follow and again I shrug.

"I don't care."

"I don't want people thinking things about you," he pauses, like that thought made his mind up but again I really don't care.

"And what will they think? It's not like the whole school doesn't already know," I remind him, that rumor quickly confirmed when Clay slammed his fist into his face. "So what are they going to say to me? Theresa going to call me a slut again? Some of the guys going to ask for my number or a free turn? Let them, because I'm so tired of caring what everyone is thinking about me. Right now I want to make sure _you're_ ok," I make more than clear and he smiles a little following me inside the house.

I see people looking at us, looking at our hands as we move through the crowd in the living room, but again I don't care. Let them stare. They have no clue what me and Lucas were doing, for all they knew we were _really_ dating and just kept it a secret, so screw them.

"Come on Lucas," I tug him, his feet failing him and making him stumble on the first step before regaining his balance and walking with me.

"People stared," he comments as soon as we get in my room, not at all missing the group staring at us before shutting the door.

"Fuck them then," I lock my door, walking over and opening the window, the room feeling so stuffy.

"Brooke the room is spinning," he falls down on my bed, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. "Make it stop."

"I'm sorry," I apologize walking over and pulling him to sit up on the bed. "But we need to get you changed, you can't sleep in this," I look down and pay attention to the buttons on his shirt and not the body being revealed as I pop each one. Him watching me carefully as I lean to push the sleeves off his shoulders, lifting my gaze to realize just how close I am to him as he pushes my hair from my face. "I umm…" taking a step back his hand drops. "Need to take your shoes off," I shake my head kneeling in front of him and undoing the laces. "I'll kick your ass if you get sand in my bed," I tease, pulling on one shoe and dropping it to the side, going to do the other. "Come on," I pull the covers back, finding it's probably safe to leave his jeans on.

"You're taking care of me," he mumbles grabbing my hand. "Like _always_."

"I always said I would," I run my hand through his hair and he nods. "Now lay down," I take a step back. "I need to get ready for bed."

"Are you staying with me tonight?" he rolls his head back on my pillow to look at me. "Please?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm staying in here with your drunken ass."

"Be nice," he grumbles, rolling over in my bed and snuggling into my pillow.

"Always," I smile a bit at his innocence, something I never thought he had. "Alright," I dig some clothes from my dresser, something that covers _everything_. "I'll be right back," I promise walking towards my closet so I don't change in front of him.

"Brooke…" he calls right before I walk in.

"Yeah?" I glance over my shoulder to see him struggling to sit up and look at me.

"Did guys really say that to you?" he questions and I tilt my head looking at him confused. "The free number thing," he misquotes but I know what he means.

"Yeah," I look down; hating the feeling I got by that again. "Some did," I tell him and he nods before collapsing down on my bed.

"Remind me tomorrow," I hear him mumble into my pillow right before I walk into the closet. "I'll kick their ass Monday," I hear the last bit and let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" I groan into the pillow beside me wondering what that pounding in my head is. "Someone make the pain stop," I beg, breathing in deep and getting a very familiar smell that annoyingly relaxes me. "Brooke…" I reach beside me, feeling an empty spot, but noticing I'm not in my bed. "Brooke where-" I lift up on my right arm, glancing around and freezing. "You're not Brooke."<p>

"Nope," he creepily stirs his spoon in his cup.

"This isn't what you think," I struggle to sit up, a sharp pain shooting through my head at the light coming from the window.

"You aren't half naked in my sister's bed?" his dark eyes flash with something that makes me nervous. I've already taken one hit from this guy, don't want another. Plus if I'm honest I do consider Clay one of my friends and it sucks we have had a falling out. I understand the reason but it still sucks.

"I have on pants," I check under the sheets to be positive on that. "And I'm telling you _nothing _happened last night."

"Well then everything is better; you didn't screw my little sister last night. Let's forget all the other times you have or the fact you've made her lock herself away and cry, that's all ok because _last_ _night_ you didn't do anything. So we're good man."

"Clay…" I hold my hand to my head really feeling sick. "I'm sorry ok…God damn it," I groan fighting the urge to vomit all over the floor. "What the hell did I drink?"

"A shit ton," he leans back against the wall watching me. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know…" I admit really not remembering. "I just…I guess I needed to talk to her."

"You guess you needed to talk to her?"

"Look Clay; Brooke….she's important to me."

"Important as in around when you need to fuck," he hisses.

"No!" I shout and it was a terrible idea because my head just hurts that much more. "No, I care about her alright," I say calmer, watching him take that in. "I do and I know why you hate that believe me I do, I mean with the way we started out I understand why you wouldn't believe it. But I swear things are real, what I feel is real. I would not play her like that, not like _him_."

"Ok I got- Clay…" Brooke walks into the room, her body freezing as she looks at her brother then back at me. Clay seriously giving me a look I can't at all read. "This isn't what you think," she rushes to say and his eyes stay locked on me.

"Mom and dad are supposed to be home in a few, better to get to my room or the guest room before they get here. This…" he waves his hand around, "won't go over well," he says keeping his eyes locked on me before spinning on his feet and walking out.

"What did he say?" Brooke asks as soon as the door is shut.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I wave my hand at her, then bringing it to my head. "I really think I might be sick."

"That's because you alone drank a whole bottle of whiskey," she informs me picking up some dirty clothes off the floor and tossing them in her closet.

"Least I didn't waste anything," I try to joke and her head whips around and harden on me. "Sorry, not funny."

"No it's not!" she throws a shirt down and I know I'm in trouble. "What were you thinking getting smashed like that?"

"I wasn't," I give a shrug not really sure what I'm supposed to say.

"Lucas…" she groans shutting her closet door and moving in front of me. "You can't be irresponsible like that, I mean you _never_ drink. What if it didn't sit right with you or I don't know you wander off somewhere?"

"I wouldn't have done that. And come on Brooke, it's not like I've never drank before, I used to drink all the time," I tell her knowing I use to be the biggest partier in school.

"Lucas you started walking down the beach! What if you passed out or I don't know walked into the water?"

"You watch too much TV, Brooke," I slide to the edge of the bed looking at her. "People don't just randomly walk into the ocean and never get heard from again."

"You don't know that," she runs her hand through my hair and I find it so relaxing. "It happens."

"Brooke…" I groan grabbing the belt loops on her jeans and pulling her closer to me. "I'm sorry, ok?" I apologize looking at her, kinda enjoying the feeling of someone actually worried about me. "I just wanted to feel numb for a while. I've been feeling everything else the last few days thought numb would be a nice change."

"You're frustrating you know that?" she tilts my head back to look at me and I nod. "Don't ever drink like that again. I like a sober you and no matter how adorable a drunk you might be, sober you is the one I care about."

"You still care?" I question and she rolls her head back letting out an annoyed noise, dropping her head down and for the first time in weeks feel her lips back on mine.

"Of course I still care," she pulls back resting her head against mine. "Wish I didn't, _really_ wish I didn't but I do," she gives a shrug and I give a smile. "So unless you are going to get out of here," she taps her temple and I let out a laugh, I do remember that part. Embarrassing. "You better promise to stick around for a while."

"Ok," I agree threading my fingers through her hair and bringing her down to kiss me. Enjoying the kiss as long as I can before pulling back and dropping my head.

"Your head is really hurting huh?" she teases, playing with the hairs on the side of my head and really easing the pain.

"Oh so bad," I admit and she giggles. Wow, I'm sitting here with a killer headache and she giggles what a great girl I have here.

"You going to vomit?"

"I might," I admit and she again laughs. "Stop laughing at me," I whine and she bites back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, you poor baby."

"Mmm…keep doing that," she starts to massage my temples and I close my eyes seriously thinking I could fall asleep.

"Lucas…" her voice shakes and I crack my eyes open to look at her, seeing something in them I really can't read. "Are we _really_ doing this?"

"Do you want to really do this?" I ask knowing I just want to do what she wants. I realized that over the last few weeks I've been without her. For some reason I _really_ want Brooke Davis happy.

"I don't want to say yes, if you're wanting to say no," she chews her bottom lip nervously searching me for my answer before I say it.

"Everything from here on out is in your hands. I will do whatever you want," I tell her and a slow smile starts tugging on her lips.

"Ok," she leans in kissing me. "Boy have I missed this mouth," she hums against my lips and I let out a laugh, wrapping my arms around her small waist and crushing her body against mine. "Lucas…" she giggles when I flip her on her back and look down at her. "Mmm…" she moans, tilting her head to the side as I bury my face in her neck, sucking hard on that spot on her neck that makes her go insane.

"Ok," I pull back, resting my head above her shoulder. "As much as I would really love to do this I can't right now," I admit. "Cause the room is spinning and every time I move I resist the urge of vomiting," I rest my eyes, forgetting how much a hangover blows. Another recall of why I stopped drinking.

"I brought you some pain medicine and water," she sits up from the bed, walking over to grab the glass off her dresser.

"You're just giving it to me now?" I roll over on my back watching her.

"Yeah, thought I would just give you a little more pain before helping," she teases, walking back over to me and sitting down.

"You're mean."

"Come on, sit up," she takes my hand, helping me sit upright on her bed. "Here you go," she drops the pills in my hand and offers the water.

"Thank you," I toss the pills inside my mouth, sipping on the water.

"No problem," she rubs my back, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" I ask taking another sip.

"I missed you," she whispers and I turn my head to look at her. "I've missed talking to you and seeing you and just being around you," she gives a shrug and I offer a smile, laying my hand on her leg. "And you really scared me last night."

"I'm sorry."

"I've dealt with a drunk before and that was one thing I've liked most about you. Please don't turn into that person."

"Brooke…" I turn to face her tilting her chin up to look at me. "You have to know sober or drunk I would never hurt you. I can be so smashed I don't recall the night's events but I have enough control to _never_ do something like that to you. That urge doesn't even register in me."

"I know," she looks down almost seeming guilty she even said it. "I've just never seen you drunk; I didn't know how it might end."

"Just how it did," I shrug and she nods. "Never would have ended differently. You just have to trust me Brooke…"

"It's just hard," she tells me and I get that.

"I understand," I lift my head to brush a kiss along her forehead. "I wish I would have been there. I would have protected you. I might have murdered him but I would have protected you," I joke a little and she lets out a small laugh.

"Clay took care of that," she admits. "I don't think Jack ever really walked or _worked_ the same again."

"Good for Clay."

"Come on," she stands, taking my hand. "Let's go downstairs, maybe watch some TV or something."

"With Clay?" I raise a brow and she shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it," I take her hand and we head out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Clay cleans up quick," Lucas comments as we head down the steps.<p>

"Yeah, he knows mom and dad are coming home so he normally gets everything picked up. Actually he has everything cleaned up even when they aren't going to be here. I think he has fairies that help," I tell him and he laughs.

"You're so stupid Brooke," he chuckles.

"Shut up," I slam the back of my hand into his chest making him groan.

"Be nice to me, I'm sick remember?"

"Hung over, there is a difference," I point out and he rolls those blue eyes at me. "I won't baby you for being stupid."

"Meany," he grumbles and I laugh turning into the kitchen and freezing.

"Mom…" my heart races, tossing a glance over my shoulder at Lucas and then over to a smirking Clay.

"Hey Pumpkin," she flashes a smile, putting some groceries away.

"When did you get home?" I glance over giving a look to Clay wondering why he didn't say they were home. I mean I knew they were going to be home but I thought later in the day. At least late enough to get Lucas out but Clay just shrugs, dipping his spoon into his bowl of cereal.

"Only about ten minutes ago, you're father and I ran to the store before coming home. We figured you and Clay had let the cabinets go bear, which we were right," she glances over at Clay who gives a goofy smile. "That milk is spoiled, you shouldn't be eating it."

"It's not that bad," he takes another bit, giving her a wink when he swallows; mom just shaking her head at him.

"Hopeless," she rolls her head back, putting some chips in the pantry. "Hello," she looks over my shoulder.

"Hi," Lucas offers a nervous wave, occasionally tossing glances over at Clay; clearly nervous with how he might react to them being around each other.

"Mom this is Lucas," I introduces, her giving him an ones over. "Lucas, my mom Tori."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he takes a step forward, outstretching his hand which she takes.

"Nice to meet you too," she flashes him a perfect smile, tossing a glance over at me and mouthing 'cute' making me laugh. Mom is very comfortable with me and guys. Sadly she can just look at me and know what's going on with me and the guy without me ever speaking. I don't even have to announce I care about Lucas and she just knows. Hell the first time I walked in after having sex she gave me a knowing look and shook her head, asking me how it was and I lied, saying perfect, which she of course knew was a lie. Yet another great thing about my mom is she knows when to not push a subject and I thank everything she didn't push that night.

"Honey, we forgot to get some more drinks," dad walks in, arms loaded with groceries and his body stopping. "Who are you?" Now dad is a little different on boys, he hates all of them.

"Hey daddy," I give a sugar sweet smile, leaning up kissing his cheek. "Glad your home."

"You too," he says making absolutely no sense just still looking at Lucas. "You are?"

"Dad…" Clay speaks and mine and Lucas's head snap over to look at him. "This is Lucas," he tells him, eyes locked on Lucas for a moment before looking back at his bowl. "A friend of mine from school," he says and I let out a long sigh of relief. "We play ball together."

"Oh that's cool," Dad relaxes, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, he has been feeling sick the last few days and Brooke has taken him in to baby him," he explains and my heart starts to race again, when dad turns to look down at me. "His dad isn't around much and you know how she goes into mommy mode," he walks over draining his bowl. "She was just worried he might pass out and die and no one would find him. Which you know…would be terrible."

"Well honey you don't look well," mom rushes over to touch his forehead. "But you don't feel warm."

"He's on the end side of the illness, he's feeling much better, right Luke?" I glance up at him and he nods.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for invading your home," he apologizes still looking uncomfortable and I know his head is still killing him.

"Oh it's fine," mom waves her hand at it. "Do you need me to make you anything?"

"No ma'am, I'm fine," he gives her a smile; I think kinda enjoying a mom wanting to take care of him. "But thank you."

"No problem," she pulls back moving over to the fridge. "Oh we are going to dinner tonight to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Clay questions looking over at me and I just shrug not at all knowing what we might be celebrating.

"Well…" she smiles over at my dad reaching for his hand.

"Guys we have something we have to tell you," he says, wrapping his arm around mom's waist.

"We're going to have a baby!" she blurts out and my eyes widen as Clay's jaw drops.

"A…a Uhh…"

"A baby?" I finish for Clay who is staring hard at our mom's stomach. "You're pregnant?"

"With like a baby?"

"Yes!" she grins like it's the best news ever, my mom never looking so happy.

"I thought…I thought you couldn't have any more kids," Clay has a look I can't read at all as he stands there.

"We didn't either but it just happened," she shrugs, placing her hand on her stomach. "Aren't ya'll happy?"

"Of course," I rush over hugging her. "I'm so happy for you. I would love to have a little brother or sister," I tell her looking at her stomach and suddenly so excited that there is a little child in there.

"Clay?" she looks at my brother who gives a nod.

"Yeah," he walks over giving her a hug. "I'm happy for you, mom."

"I was thinking we go to Clovers tonight, you know since it's both ya'll favorite," Dad says and suddenly I'm even more excited, I love Clovers.

"You're welcome to come, Lucas," Mom glances up, us all just now remembering he was still in the room. "I mean if you're feeling better," she gives me a glance and I awkwardly look down.

"Thank you for the invite but I can't. I have to watch Lily tonight," he explains and I see him completely light up at getting to spend time with his little sister.

"Lily?" My dad's eyes slant to the side looking at him.

"My little sister, she's two- well closer to three I guess."

"Oh bring her!" Mom squeals, clapping her hands together. "It's like a little preview of what it's going to be like when our baby is here."

"Oh well if you are sure?" he scratches his neck and looks over at me.

"Bring Lily," I tell him with a smile. "I miss my little Cupcake."

"Ok, well I have to pick her up later. Leah took her to the zoo today," he says and I see the little pain shoot through him.

"The zoo," mom coos looking at her little belly. "We are going to be going to the zoo again Philip," she looks at my dad who just shakes his head.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Clay says and I hate I can't tell what's up with him. "Congrats mom," he kisses her cheek, giving Lucas a nod as he walks passed him and up the stairs.

"I think Lucas and I might watch some TV until Clay gets out of the shower," I tell them and they nod going into some conversation about everything going on.

"Nice to meet ya'll," Lucas gives a wave and they say it back as we walk down the steps towards the basement door.

"Brooke…" my dad's voice stern making us both freeze. "Where are you going?"

"The movies are downstairs daddy," I remind him, hearing mom whisper something that makes him groan.

"Leave the basement door open," he says and I roll my eyes saying ok and walking down the steps to our basement.

"Want to watch a movie or just some TV?" I walk over to grab the changer to our TV. The TV downstairs is bigger than the one upstairs, Clay did something with a few speakers and we have surround sound plus another reason is I can talk to Lucas without daddy's eyes watching us.

"I don't care, put anything on," Lucas drops down on my couch, grabbing my hand and spinning me around pulling me into his lap. "I'm not so much planning on watching it," he smirks, trapping my chin between his thumb and finger and guiding my lips to his.

"Mmm…" I hum against his lips, pulling back to rest my forehead against his. "Damn that door being open," I run my finger along his bottom lip making him laugh.

"It's ok," he leans up kissing me again. "We can be quiet."

"We both know that's crap," I slip my arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs.

"Yeah because you are anything but quiet," he teases.

"Lucas!" I whine slapping his chest. "Be nice to me!"

"I wasn't being mean," he chuckles, slipping his hands in my back pockets giving my backside a squeeze. "Just making a point," he gets out before attaching his lips with mine. Lucas sucking on my bottom lip between his before slipping his tongue passed.

"Mm…" I moan, bringing my hand to rest on his cheek and rocking myself against him. Lucas lifting me up in his arm and laying me out along the couch. Resting comfortable on top of me, his hand sliding to rest on my thigh, the rocking of him against me making a feeling build up in me I didn't think I would feel from him again. "Lucas…" I close my eyes, tilting my head to the side as he trails a line of kisses down my jaw, nipping at some skin on my neck before sucking hard and giving it a lick. "Do that again," I beg wiggling myself under him to position him better.

"Do what?" he sucks on my earlobe.

"Rock like that again," I tell him and he rolls his hips doing it again. "Mmm…yeah like that…" I throw my head back against the armrest, his mouth going back to do work on my neck, his hips doing the constant motion of rocking into me. "Lucas…" I bury my face into his neck, him rocking harder and faster against me. "No…" I wiggle myself under him when he stops. "Don't stop…"

"I can't keep doing that," he racks his teeth down my neck and kissing just above my collar bone.

"Why?"

"I just can't…" his hand slips down my body and into the front of my jeans, knocking the button and getting down the zipper, his hand slowly taking the place where his rocking left off. "Still feel good?" he smirks across my skin, slipping his finger inside of me.

"Yes," I gasp, when after a few thrust he adds another. "Really, _really_ good," I grab onto his face, bringing him back up to kiss me. Soon finding myself thrusting to meet his ever hit. Within minutes my hips buckling and back arching into him, a wave washing through me as he thrusts his fingers into me a few more times. "Uhh…" I let out a sigh of content collapsing back on the couch. "Uh god," I grab onto his face kissing him hard and deep. "I swear I can't wait to feel you inside me again," I admit and he growls against my mouth.

"That stuff _can't_ be said to me," he tells me pulling back. "Because hearing that makes me want to really forget your parents are upstairs."

"I'm sorry," I giggle giving a kiss to his nose. "Uh Lucas…" I lean my head against his and relax back on the couch. "I feel like this isn't happening, like you aren't here."

"What do you mean? I feel like I just proved myself being here," he smirks and I let out a dry laugh.

"I know that. I just… I wanted this to happen, since I lost you I wanted you to come back and this be happening but I feel like it's not real. Like I'm going to wake up or something and you be gone."

"Hmm…" he runs his finger along me, stopping at my hip and pinching the skin making me yelp.

"Lucas! That hurt!" I rub the now sore spot.

"So clearly I'm real," he shrugs. "In dreams you don't feel things."

"Lucas you know what I mean. Yes we talked this morning and right now was amazing," I grin and he smirks. "But what about tomorrow? Or Monday at school, what then? Are we just going to go back to the occasional talks in the halls and sneaking into closets? Because I don't want that Lucas," I tell him honestly. I don't mean to be so forward with it all but I just…I just need to be honest.

"Well what do you want?"

"I want you," I tell him, running my hand through his hair. "But I want all of you. I want the dates and the talks and I don't know hand holding in hallways. I mean…" I run my hand through my hair. "I want to kiss you in the hall before heading to class and I want to be able to be extremely cocky at your games saying that's my boy, no one else's just mine."

"Well…I've never done that before," he admits and my brow scrunches looking at him.

"Never?" I ask and he shakes his head. "But you are Lucas Scott, girls line up around the block to get with you," I remind him like that just somehow got missed.

"But doesn't mean I've actually cared about them. But with you, I…I care," he confesses and my heart tightens in my chest. "And I don't know what that means and honestly I don't know what all that entitles but I just know _if_ I'm going to care about someone and hold hands or go to movies or whatever else you listed I know that I'm going to do that with you," he shrugs and I smile like an idiot leaning up and capturing my lips with him.

"Lucas…" I giggle against his lips, him trying to add more pressure to the kiss. "You're my boyfriend Lucas," I tell him and he starts shaking his head. "Yes, yes you are," I laugh and he groans pulling away dropping his head to my shoulder.

"Why do we have to label it?"

"Because I want to. I'm a girl that's what we do," I laugh but he just growls at me. "Fine if we don't have a label then I'm free to do what I want with who I want," I shrug and his head flies up to look at me.

"No you can't," he tells me, his eyes dropping into a glare looking at me. "You aren't doing anything with anyone if you are with me."

"Then claim me," my left brow arches and his glare doesn't get any better.

"Fine," he growls, sliding his hand over his face. "You're mine, ok?"

"You're what?"

"My girl…"

"You're what?" I lean a little close turning my head to hear him better. "I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"Girlfriend," he grumbles like I was pulling teeth out of his mouth.

"Now was that, that hard?" I play with his hair and he just grumbles a 'yes'. "Well what about being able to do this…" I lean up kissing him and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Anytime…we…want…" I give him a long kiss between each word.

"I could like that," he takes his hand to cup my cheek as we kiss.

"And we get to spend time together and people not question anything," I tell him and he just mumbles a 'Mhmm' against my mouth. "Which means more time to well…." I trail off and feel him smirk.

"I could really like this," his hand slips around under my back lifting me up and falling on his back, my body lying on top of him. "Let's watch a movie," he lets go of my mouth and reaches his hand above his head to grab the changer from the small table by the couch.

"Ok," I snuggle into him, resting my head on his chest. Lucas flipping on the movie that's in the player, his fingertips slowly running up and down my back. "Stop…" I order, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Stop what?"

"Stop watching me," I tell him with a smile.

"How do you know I'm watching you?"

"I just do," I shrug always knowing when those gorgeous blue eyes are on me.

"I was just thinking," he turns his head back to the TV.

"About what?"

"Well Miss I Know Everything shouldn't you know that?" he teases and I just make a noise making him chuckle. "I was just thinking I like this. This watching a movie and holding you thing, it's nice."

"Yeah," I bury my face in his chest to hide my blush. "I like it too," I rest my head back to watch the movie. Again feeling him watching me, I know there is a little smile on his face but I don't have to look at him to know that.

"Yeah," he leans his head down to kiss the top of mine, his fingers playing with my hair slowly putting me to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, they said any minute now," dad tells us as we stand waiting for our table at Clovers. The place is like a small sports bar that I like. Clay and I come all the time when we are low on food, Clay always the famous Clover Bacon burger dripping with grease and covered with every possible food condiment known to man, otherwise known as a heart attack on a plate; well that's what I call it. And since I'm sure a grown up I get chicken fingers and honey mustard sauce and then we both get some of the best potato fires in the state, well that's what we say. Being from the south they are known for their amazing sweet tea and apple pie topped off with homemade ice cream.<p>

Mmm...I get shiver thinking about it.

"I'm so hungry," Clay groans, shoving his hands in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet. We haven't had a chance to really talk yet. After his shower earlier he just kinda disappeared into his room the rest of the day and after I passed out on Lucas, he woke me up saying he had to go get Lily so I myself went to shower and stayed in my room.

"I know, all the food being served is like such a tease," I lick my lips watching _my_ apple pie get placed on someone else's table.

"You two are too much," mom rolls her emerald eyes. "You will get your food soon enough," she gives that mother smile.

"Well it better be soon or I'm going to join the old couple with the oxygen tank," Clay watches them and I perk up stepping close to him.

"I bet I could start a conversation with the old lady and you grab the pie," I joke and smile when my brother _finally_ laughs. I was so afraid he was mad at me; I can't handle a mad Clay.

"Another five minutes and that's the plan," he winks and I nod with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Clay," dad clamps his hand down on his shoulder. "Let's go see if the table is opening up soon. They said fifteen minutes and I swear it's been thirty."

"Yes, let's," Clay eagerly pushes inside the crammed building as mom and I wait outside.

"So…" mom takes a step closer to me, holding her hands in front of her with a look I know very well.

"Mom…" I hold my hand up to stop her in her tracks. "Don't ask."

"Don't ask what?" she plays innocent.

"I know what you want to say, but we…it's complicated," I tell her still finding the whole Lucas situation complicated. I mean yes earlier I know what was said but who knows how long that feeling for him will last. For all I know Monday rolls around things get said, jokes get cracked and he returns into his shell shutting me out.

"Didn't look so complicated earlier," she corks a brow and I look at her confused. "Brooke, honey when you want to snuggle all lovingly and fall asleep you might not want to do it in the house where it can be seen," she points out and I blush not realizing she saw us. "So tell me, was Mr. Scott the reason you have been sporting a smile the last time we were home?"

"He was," I admit. "But _a lot_ had happened since then and what we thought was fun and easy became hard and complicated and I just…I don't know where we stand exactly."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I did, earlier," I tell her. "Honestly up until last night we were kinda done but he came over and he was drunk…" I confess and see worry run through her. "He never drinks," I rush to tell her. "His mom was killed by a drunk driver and he _never ever_ drinks which shows my shock of last night."

"Well why was last night so different?"

"Lucas doesn't have family, he has Lily who is his entire world but his dad and him don't see eye to eye ever. His dad also knows that Lily is the only thing Lucas cares about and when Lucas moved out he took her with him."

"He took her? Brooke I don't think that's legal."

"It's not," I nod knowing. "But Stephen, his dad, really didn't say much about it at first. He actually didn't care because it was one less thing to worry about but a few weeks ago his father and him had a big blow up and Stephen let his parent rights kick in and took her. The stupid thing is he is never home so he just gave Lily to his sister."

"That's terrible," her hand goes to her heart and I agree.

"Yeah so the last few weeks Lucas has been in kind of a bad place because he couldn't figure out how to get her back. Then he and I got into god something and we ended and he has a bad knee injury which benched him from a few games so everything was kind crumbling around him and I guess…I guess he just wanted to feel numb a little while."

"I know that Brooke, and I really do feel bad for what he is going through but I don't want my little girl involved with someone who goes to drinking when things are hard."

"Trust me mom, Lucas and drinking isn't anything you have to worry about," I say knowing without a doubt Lucas isn't some heavy drunk. "But I did take care of him last night and this morning we talked and things were really starting to feel right."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Lucas isn't the relationship type mom. I mean he has _girls_," I tell her knowing she understands that. "But the only relationship he ever has with a girl is Lily and that little girl has him right in the palm of her hand. It's really cute actually. But I'm just worried when things start to get real _serious_ between us he will freak after a while and run. I don't think my heart can take him running mom."

"Oh honey," she wraps me into a hug. "You can't assume the worst. Maybe he just needed someone to _really_ care about him before he let his guard down."

"He doesn't just have a guard up mom. It's like a guard, brick wall, river with killer crocodiles and a ring of fire," I tell her with a flat tone making her chuckle.

"Well I'll give you a hammer, a boat and a fire extinguisher," she jokes and I shake my head laughing pulling out of our hug.

"You're so dumb sometimes," I laugh and she sends me a wink.

"Tenny!" my leg goes weak a moment when something slams into me, glancing down smiling.

"Cupcake," I look down at the blue eyes shining up at me.

"You miss me?" she licks her top lip, her little curls blowing in the wind.

"Of course I missed you," I swoop down bringing her in my arms, glancing up to see Lucas walking down the sidewalk towards us, running a tired hand through his hair giving a half smile.

"Hey," he places his hand on Lily's back as I hold her.

"Hey," I bite my bottom lip looking at him, getting lost in the moment before shaking my head and facing mom. "Mom," I ignore the look she is giving me, I know that look. "This is Lily, Lucas's little sister."

"Oh my goodness she is adorable," she coos sticking out her hand. "Hello Lily, my name is Tori," she introduces, Lily sticking her hand out.

"Hello, Tori," she curls herself into me, her shy side coming through.

"Lily, Princess this is Brooke's mommy," Lucas explains but I know Lily doesn't really understand. She doesn't have a mom; she doesn't even remember hers, so how is she supposed to really know what one is.

"Dat nice," she sticks her finger her in mouth chewing it.

"She's a little shy," Lucas gives an apologetic smile and mom nods completely understanding.

"Alright we got the table if ya'll-"

"Clay!" Lily squeals making us cringe as my brother and dad return.

"Lily," Clay smiles at the little girl.

"Up, up," she reaches for him and I quickly hand her over before I drop her with all her wiggling. "Fly Clay!"

"Alright," he chuckles lifting her in the air like an airplane, something she seems to love to do.

"I lub dat Clay," she giggles making us all laugh.

"I know you do," he chuckles, kissing the side of her head.

"Oh uh dad this is Lily," I explain seeing him looking a little confused.

"Well nice to meet you Lily," he smiles which she smiles back. "I'm Philip."

"Pup," she nods and everyone laughs.

"No, Princess, Philip," Lucas repeats and her eyes narrow.

"I say dat!" she growls and I love how much alike they are.

"You're right, you did," he holds his hands up again getting a laugh.

"But our table is ready, if ya'll are ready to eat," dad tells us

"God yes," Clay and I say at the same time getting a laugh as we head into the warm building, Lily resting her head on Clay's shoulder as we walk. I still find them completely adorable. It's quite funny to see such a big normally tough guy crumble at the hands of a little two foot tall child.

"You feeling better?" I pause to ask Lucas before we enter and he flashes that half smirk of his. Running my fingertips slowly above his ear, for some reason just always having to touch him.

"Yeah," he leans his head down for a sweet kiss. "Feel fine Brooke."

"Good," I give him a smile, slowly taking his hand in mine and placing it behind my back, us walking through the crowd to our table.

"Clay did I tell you what Aunt Leah got me?" she tilts her head to the side looking at him.

"No you didn't," he pauses at the table and Lucas grabs a highchair, Clay carefully putting her in.

"She got me Adden!" she tells him and his jaw drops.

"She did not?" he drops down beside her, mom and dad sharing a look.

"Yes, she got me tree," she holds up her hand, showing five fingers, Lucas pulling down two.

"Like that Princess," he tells her, taking a seat beside her and next to me.

"Yeah, tree," she looks at her hand before putting it back up in his face.

"Did you bring them?" he folds his napkin looking at her.

"I did!" she squeals and his eyes widen.

"God this is awesome!" Clay _truly _excited about this. "We should watch all three when we get home."

"Otay, we get some pink berry smoothies," she fiddles with the menu in her hand him agreeing.

"Sounds like a plan," he holds up his hand surprising us all when Lily, the sweet little two year old, lifts her hand giving him a five _without _looking at each other.

"Oh my god!" Mom's hand flies to her mouth. "This is so cute!"

"Yeah, but what is Adden?" dad's brow scrunched confused.

"It's de best," Lily slaps her menu down. "But dare is a douche bag," she tells him, mom's mouth dropping and dad biting back a chuckle.

"Lily!" Lucas's head snaps over looking at her, her little innocent eyes looking back at him.

"Uh…my bad," Clay awkwardly scratches his neck. "I kinda told her that. But she is right he is a douche."

"I say dat," she looks at him and he nods in agreement, giving her head a pat.

"But its Aladdin," Clay lets them know. "Lily and I watch it all the time," he says and mom and dad laugh.

"Well ok then," dad chuckles, glancing around for our waitress, landing on the girl walking towards us and I bite down hard on my tongue to not gag.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gaby and I will be your waitress this evening," she flashes a smile across the table. "Oh," she relaxes on one leg, her smile just growing. "Clay, Lucas, how are you two?"

"Good…" Clay barely answers as he flips through the menu, like he might _actually_ get something different.

"That's good," she lays her eyes on Lucas, her smile dropping just a bit when she notices me by his side before recovering it.

"I'm good," Lucas tells her, his hand falling to my thigh and giving it a little squeeze.

"Awesome," her tone suddenly fake as she does a little shake of her head. "Brooke…"

"Gaby…" I flip through the menu just so I don't have to look at her fake face, however neither of our tones going unnoticed by my parents.

"Can I start ya'll off with a drink?" she taps her pen to her notepad. "Lucas?"

"Umm…sweet tea is fine and a chocolate milk for Lily please," he tells her and she gives him a smile.

"I think the rest of the table will have a sweet tea as well," dad tells her and Gaby does almost a little dip before spinning around on her feet and back towards the kitchen.

"Skank…" I grumble behind my menu.

"Hey…" Lucas gives my leg a tight squeeze, making me turn to look at him. "Don't be like that."

"Yeah because I don't want my food spit in," Clay teases and I crack a smile.

"So I take it you two aren't civil," mom comments.

"Civil would be nice. Brooke and Gaby are like a damn war zone," Clay informs them, Lucas nodding in agreement.

"I'm so sorry that I don't like the girl. I mean she completely throws herself at anything with a pulse not caring one way or another if they are with someone or not. I'll tell you right now she goes after my boy and I will personally kick her scrawny little…"

"Apples…" Lucas flies his hand to my mouth to stop my rant, the table letting out a round of laughs. "Lily can't eat apples, right Princess?" he glances down at the little girl coloring and I, for a moment, forgot she was there.

"Dat right! Make me scratchy…"

"Oops…sorry," I blush and he laughs shaking his head. "I just don't get along with the girl."

"It's probably more the girls are jealous of Brooke," Lucas comments, reaching over to grab one of Lily's crayons that roll away from her reach. "Here baby girl," he lays the little green stick beside her small hand.

"Tank you," she scribbles hard on the paper menu drawing her own picture.

"Why would they be jealous?" dad's brow arches, tossing a glance between us and I resist the urge to shove him.

"Because Brooke is just Brooke," he shrugs. "One of those, what you see what you get."

"And the guys like she is really laid back," Clay adds in and I would stop and tell them that's not true but it's nice to have your ego stroked sometimes.

"She has that I can hang with the guys watching sports and talking movies that _aren't_ just girly stuff but can also be a knock out when she choices too," Lucas looks over at me and I blush like an idiot.

"The other girls try to do that it just comes across fake."

"Most the guys have actually admitted they don't really know how to handle her. They think she is too good for them because once they get to know her, they realize she isn't trying to be anything, she's just Brooke," Lucas confess and I look at him biting on my bottom lip.

"That's my girl," mom winks and I smile shaking my head.

"So does that mean boys have been trying to smooth talk my little girl?" Dad's eyes harden on Lucas making him fidget.

"Brooke can hold her own," Clay says.

"Brooke is a great girl and the guys know that. Plus…" Lucas's eyes flicker over to my brother. "She has Clay," they hold each other's gaze. "And the guys know they would be stupid to go after Brooke and _not_ be serious about her," he makes that point clear and my heart actually flutters in my chest. Lucas Scott just said that about me, just told my brother he wouldn't be with me if he wasn't serious.

Oh I have to stop myself from kissing him.

"Good," Clay slowly nods, both boys seeming to have some conversation through their eyes, as if an agreement upon something. "I'm glad the guys fear me," his whole face and body relax and his signature grin places across my brother's gorgeous face.

"Well good as long as they know," dad leans back in his chair, placing his hand on top of mom's hand. "I mean she is my precious little girl, wouldn't want to go and have a talking to these boys about her. She is amazing and sweet and those boys are right, she is way out of their league."

"Daddy!" I squeal, a little embarrassed he is talking me up like that.

"Daddy…" a little voice from the end of the table makes all our heads turn. "Daddy…" Lily repeats her eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. "I good…" she eyes my dad like she doesn't know who he is. "I been berry good," she turns to look at her brother, eyes pooling with tears.

"Shit…" Lucas curses, unhooking Lily from her seat and lifting her in his arms. "Princess it's not the same," he tells her quickly, sliding his fingers under her eyes, mom and dad sharing concerned glances.

"Everyone has a daddy, Cupcake," I say and she turns to look at me. "But they are different daddies."

"Kinda like Clay is Brooke's brother and I'm yours," Lucas tries to explain. "We are both brothers but Clay and I are different aren't we?"

"Yeah," she chews her bottom lip glancing over at my dad who looks really worried he did something.

"So people's daddies are different, we just all use the same name for them," I tell her and her little body starts to relax.

"Yeah," Lily reaches over rubbing her hand over my dad's face before giggling. "You're face scratchy, my daddy doesn't have dat," she bites her finger and my dad chuckles.

"Yeah, I do need to shave," he touches his cheeks and she nods.

"See different," Lucas smiles, tucking a curl behind her ear. "But you know what," he leans his head against hers. "You've been so good lately, I think you deserve some ice cream, I'm thinking pink berry."

"I lub dat," she giggles, her little hands placing on his cheek and kissing his nose. "You de best Lukie."

"Yeah," Lucas brings her down to hug her, tossing an apologetic smile around the table. "You're the best too Princess," he smooth's out her hair and I lay my hand on his giving it a comforting squeeze.

Knowing I'm going to have to explain _that _to my parents later on.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" I lay on my bed, running my hand through his sandy blonde hair.<p>

"I'm ok," he shrugs, flipping through the channels. "Just annoyed nothing is on TV."

"Well maybe when Lily wakes up from her nap, we can go get some ice cream," I suggest and he slowly nods. We've been home for about an hour and Lily needed a nap, so taking her to my parent's bed, mom rocked her because she wanted to play with a baby, and Lucas and I went to hang in my room until she wakes up. However since lunch Lucas has been scary quiet, it's really worrying me.

"Yeah, we can do that," he agrees, and I snuggle closer to him as my leg rest over his body, tangling with one of his and I lay resting my head on my hand watching him. "What?" he glances up at me a second before glancing back at the TV. "Why you looking at me like that?" he questions, flipping through the screen.

"I'm crazy about you Lucas," I whisper and he turns his head to face me. "And that really scares me…"

"Why?" he mutes the TV, me suddenly having his complete attention.

"Because you don't ever open up to me like I do you," I give a slight shrug, him reaching up to touch my cheek. "There really isn't anything about me you don't know… I've told you some very _personal _things but you just… you never tell me."

"I tell you stuff… I tell you a hell of a lot more than I ever told anyone."

"I know… I know you do but I can read you really well Lucas and…and something is seriously bothering you. I just… I just wish you would tell me. That's all," I sigh, really just wishing he would be as honest with me as I am him. I mean I don't have some very proud moments but I still tell him, there are things I've told him I haven't told a soul. I just wish I would get at least _half_ of that back.

"I'm…" he opens his mouth to speak and quickly closes it back, swallowing a large lump in his throat before opening it again. "I'm afraid too…"

"What?" I pull back a little confused, honestly thinking there wasn't much he was afraid of. "What are you afraid of?"

"You not liking the person I _really _am," he mumbles, clearly embarrassed by that. "I just… I know it sounds lame," he looks down picking at a loose string on my pants.

"It doesn't sound lame…" I tell him quickly. "Hey," I cup his cheek, turning it to face me. "That's not lame."

"I care about you Brooke…" he shrugs and my chest tightens. "Way more than I care to admit," he looks back down, my sting again becoming his attention holder. "And I just… I'm afraid if I let you in, let you know my world and things…I've done, you won't feel the same about me anymore."

"Lucas…" I shake my head, truly loving this side of him; it's so vulnerable, so honest. I'm almost positive no other girl has accomplished that with his. Rolling my body into his, my hand slides to his cheek as I brush my lips against his, Lucas sliding his down my body and rolling himself on top of me, for a better position, as he brings my leg around his body. "My feelings for you won't change," my fingers guide through his hair, tugging him back to look at me. "God Lucas," I close my eyes as his head rest against mine. "I didn't want to feel these things," I whisper, his breath racing quickly in and out of him. "I promised myself I wouldn't," I open my eyes to look at him. "But I do," my voice cracks a bit and he swallows hard. "And nothing is going to change that. You're mine," I grin at the whole idea of that. "Nothing is going to take that away from me."

"Brooke…" he growls, dropping his mouth over mine for a rough kiss. My toes curling at all the passion I feel rushing through my body at being with him again. "Before," he pulls back panting. "Before we agree to _that_," he says and my whole body starts to tremble, the thought of him turning me down and not _fully _wanting to be with me scaring me to death. "Stop…" his eyes flicker and his jaw locks. "Stop over thinking and listen to me," he orders and I swallow the dry lump and just nod. "There is something I want you to know before…"

"What?"

"I can't…I can't explain it tonight, but tomorrow. I swear I will tomorrow but I want you to know _everything _before you decide."

"Lucas, I swear nothing is-"

"I know," he cuts me off quickly, so much pain flashing through those gorgeous eyes. "I know Brooke, but I just… you will look at me different. Everyone looks at me different," he mumbles with a frown and I just so bad want to protect him, protect him from everything that might hurt him and make things better.

"Ok," I agree, telling quickly he really wants me too. "Tomorrow, we will just…just lay all the cards on the table and see where we go from there."

"I want to be with you Brooke," he tells me and I slowly nod. "God I do so much," he drops his head to rest against mine, and I know just getting him to admit that is a _huge _step. He doesn't talk about his feelings, I mean like ever. "I just want you to know everything, it's only fair."

"Ok," I lean up giving him a gentle kiss. "Tomorrow then, we will just figure everything out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agrees, giving me a half broken smile and I just wish to everything tomorrow gets her fast.

* * *

><p><em>So new update yay! I hope you all enjoyed it and enjoyed that is was awesomely long! I know…I know I try haha!<em>

_PS…There is a school I'm thinking about going too…Its located in California. So to all my readers who are out there…might be experiencing it soon! Haha_

_But hope you liked the new chapter!_

_Review_


	28. Chapter 28

Stretching my arms above my head, I let out a long yawn. I'm tired, so tired, however I probably slept better last night than I have in months. Rolling my head back until I hear a pop, I twist onto my side and feel the warm body beside me. In the least creepiest way I can say this, I like watching her sleep.

It's weird, I know. Honestly, creeps me out if anyone else says it but it's true.

She just looks so at peace while she sleeps. Plus she is quiet which I like, she talks so much. I want to say it gets on my nerves all her talking, but honestly it doesn't. I may roll my eyes at her, mumble at her to shut up but honestly it doesn't bother me at all, but again I will never admit that to anyone.

Sliding my hand down her side, I enjoy the grin that appears on her face. Even asleep my touch still affects her. Sliding up her t-shirt, I watch the goose bumps rise under my palm of her smooth skin. Slowly easing her to her back so she doesn't wake, I tug the shirt up just a sliver more and take the tip of my tongue and trail it up her stomach, feeling her body flutter as my tongue traces around her belly button.

"Mmm…" I peer my eyes up to see her shift along the bed, her eyes still closed and her bottom lip sucking between her teeth.

Sliding her shirt up, just a bit more, my teeth nip at the smooth skin as I move up her body. Leaving a few short kisses up her body, between her breast and along her neck, kissing this one spot behind her ear that makes her body react.

"Lucas…" her voice has a little extra rasp as her left leg bends upward and I drop my body to rest comfortable on her. "Mmm…" she pants, taking her small hand and running her fingers through my hair, gripping just a bit making me growl. "That feels good," she giggles a bit and my lips slip into a smile as I pull back.

"How can you make something like foreplay innocent?" I cork a brow and she giggles again. "Seriously," I nuzzle my face in the nape of her neck. "That damn giggle of yours…like a child," I tease and she lets out a big pout.

"I'm not a child," her arms cross over her chest and I roll my eyes.

"No, you are-"

"Nor…" her small finger flies to my lips to silence me. "Cute. So if that's what you're about to say, I swear I will knee you in the crotch."

"You're so cute," I tease, her not having a moment to react and I trap her finger in my mouth.

"Lucas…" she whines, tugging it but I just tighten my teeth around it, not enough to hurt her but enough for it not to let go. "Give me back my finger…" her bottom lip pokes out and I laugh.

"Fine," I playfully roll my eyes at her and her finger comes from my mouth and my head drops to rest against hers. Stroking my fingers across her smoothness of cheek, staring down at those gorgeous eyes as they look back up at me, holding something as they look at me that honestly scares me a bit. "You're so beautiful…" I whisper and a blush sweeps across her cheeks.

"No I'm not, stop that…" her hand covers her face, I know embarrassed by that stuff.

"No," I take her hand and brush a kiss against her palm. "You are," I mummer along her smooth hand.

"Why are you nervous?" my brows crease as I look down at her. "I feel it," she reaches and places her hand on my chest, my whole body trembling. "You're nervous," she leans forward and runs her lips up my neck, my eyes fluttering shut. "Don't be nervous, it's just me…" she whispers in my ear, dragging her teeth down my neck, making a chill race through me.

"I'm not nervous," I grumble and she lets out a giggle. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know," she drops her head back on her pillow and looks up at me. "You tell me," she runs her fingers through the front of my hair and I frown a bit.

"What…what are you doing before school?" I question, knowing the events aren't something I really want to do.

"I don't know," she glances over at her clock, its blinking just after six. "I normally sleep until the very last moment and then take a quick shower and head to school," she explains her normal routine and I just nod. "But…if there is something you want to do, I can do whatever. I can miss school if you want."

"No…" I shake my head a bit. "No, I don't want to miss school…I just…I want to take you somewhere," I tell her, really not wanting to wait until after school to do it. I kind of just want to do it now, as fast as I can, get her reaction and then figure things out from there.

"Then take me," a look of peace is over her as she stretches her arms above her head. "I'll go wherever."

"Ok…lets…let's get dressed and then we can go, I guess," I shrug, rolling off her and grabbing my clothes and pulling them on.

"Ok," I feel her watch me as I dress, her pausing moment on the bed, before rolling off the bed. "How often do I get to do this?" I tease, dropping down in a chair, her moving around searching for clothes.

"Do what?" she tosses a glance over her shoulder before digging into her closet.

"Watch you change," I explain, tilting my head to the side when she pushes up on her toes, reaching for something. Her tight shorts making her backside look amazing. "Because I could enjoy this," I mumble out, licking my lips as the fire builds in me.

"Down boy," she smirks and I let out a chuckle.

"Tease…" I grumble, when she bends over just a little extra for me to pull on her skirt. Grabbing some white long sleeve shirt and tugging it over her head. Her putting one some light makeup, spraying herself with some of the perfume that smells so damn good and runs a brush through her hair.

"Do I look ok?" she does a little spin for me and I grin.

"You know you always look good," I inform her and watch the _cute_ blush sweep across her cheeks. "Come here," I reach for her hand and she slowly sways her way towards me with a grin. Tugging her up into my lap, I tilt my head up and trap her chin between my thumb and finger, giving her a sweet kiss. Sliding my arms around her tiny waist, I crush her body against mine as her soft hands frame over my face. Nipping her bottom lip, making her growl, her fingers digging into my hair as those smooth lips part. I don't know what it is, but every time I have my hands on this girl, a kiss doesn't seem enough. My body just wants her all the time and when I get a little taste, I seriously almost can't control myself…

I think I have a problem.

"What?" her brows scrunch when I start to laugh, laugh at my own thought.

I'm stupid.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "Let's head out…" I stand with her in my arms and she squeals.

"Lucas…put me down!"

"Nope…" I shrug, bending to the side to grab my book bag. "I like having you all wrapped around me," I smirk and she rolls her eyes at me.

"You're stupid, but really…you can't go out the front door, my dad will murder you," she informs me, her parents not really aware of me sleeping over. "And if he doesn't murder you, he will definitely chop off certain parts of you," she jokes and our eyes travel downward. "And I want to play with it at least _one _more time before that happens…" she teases and my eyes narrow on her.

"You aren't funny…"

"I'm kinda funny," she giggles, that innocent giggle and a smile appears on my face.

"Yeah kinda," I agree, leaning in for a kiss. "Hurry downstairs," I let her slide down my body to stand on her own, her hand in mine.

"Ok…" she promises, giving me a wink before I walk over and slip out the window. Climbing down the balcony and down the small wooden flower thing, I don't know the name of and jump down. It's still dark out, there is a light breeze and I know Brooke is going to complain about being cold and as much as I love those little skirts she wears, in about five minutes she will be freezing and regretting it.

But seeing her legs in it will make me happy.

Moving around the corner to my car, I climb in and crank it as I wait for her. Glancing up to see her with her arms wrapped around herself and moving quickly to my car.

"It's freezing!" she announces as soon as she climbs in and I laugh. Told you.

"It's not that bad," I shake my head, reaching behind her seat for my jacket.

"Aw, thank you baby," she grins big when I drop my lettermen jacket over her legs. "Aren't you just the sweetest," she has a little mocking in her tone as she leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. Can't have that shit getting out," I joke, putting my car in reverse and pulling back from the curb.

"Oh I won't tell a soul," she promises; my hand dropping under my jacket to her leg and she laces her fingers through mine.

* * *

><p>The ride is pretty quiet, I haven't asked where we are going or what we are doing but I can tell Lucas is nervous. His thumb keeps absentmindedly tapping against my leg where it rest. He is fidgeting a little, shifting in his chair, chewing on his lip, occasionally playing with the radio, but his eyes stay focused on the road. Him weaving in and out of lanes without a second thought, him moving along the road like he knows it better than he knows anything.<p>

The look on his face makes me worry, it's so unreadable and I hate it. For some reason I have this alarming want to protect this boy, protect him in a way I've never wanted to protect anyone like I do him and I'm afraid today, I can't. I'm not sure what is going on, or what is going to happen but I do know, I don't think I can protect him from it.

"Lucas…" I look over at the building her turns into and then back at him. Him not even looking at me as he kills the engine opens his door and climbs out and I slowly slip my arms through his jacket as he appears opening my door. "Luke, what are we doing?" I ask as he closes my door.

"Come on," he nods his head and I slowly follow as he walks a few steps ahead of me. Him stepping through the sliding glass doors and again I just follow into the bland white area, the air of the building feeling so cold as I stand there. Walking over to where he stands, him giving a smile at the young girl behind the counter and signing some clip board.

I don't know why it bothers me, because it's so selfish that in a moment like this, at this place I feel it but when I see the way the dark haired girl behind the counter looks at him, I feel that familiar feeling bubble up in me. When I was with Jack girls used to be like that, blatantly gawk at him, hit on him and flirt with him and to this day, I'm still not positive on how many times he cashed in on those advances. I know it's stupid, but it doesn't change even with Lucas, that feeling builds in me.

Walking over, and sliding my hand down his arm, he tosses a glance at me, before looking back down at the clipboard, my cheek resting against the side of his arm as I lace our fingers together, and give the girl a half forced smile, her returning an awkward one before looking down at her computer.

"Lucas…" his head snaps up to see a heavier set woman moving down the hall towards him.

"Wylee," a glimpse of a smile appears on his face as he moves towards her, his hand still in mine, pulling me with him. Him giving her a small hug with his free hand, and I stand shyly behind him.

"Sweetie, why are you limping?" she pulls back to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"I hurt my knee last Friday," he explains and I frown at the fact I didn't stay to know that. I could have taken care of him, if I wasn't such a coward and ran.

"Lucas…" she shakes her head. "Have you gotten it checked out?"

"It's ok," he gives a tight lipped smile and her eyes drop on the corners. "Don't give me that look, I promise. I'm ok…"

"Well I don't believe you, but I know you're just as stubborn as your father, so I won't argue," she holds her hands up and shakes her head. Him tensing a little at the mention of his father and I truly wonder what his father is all about. I haven't met the man, but from what I hear, he isn't all that great. "And who is this?" she looks around Lucas, and I shuffle my feet, hiding myself in his shoulder.

"This is my _friend _Brooke," he introduces and I feel the ping in my chest by how he said _friend_. "Brooke, this is Wylee."

"Nice to meet you," I outstretch my hand which she takes, cutting her eyes over at Lucas before looking back at me.

"Nice to meet you too," she smiles, her eyes drifting over me, taking me in and I feel a little nervous.

"Wylee's known me since I was little," Lucas explains. "My mom and her went to nursing school together."

"Oh honey we were friend's long before nursing school," she waves her hand. "We went to high school together and I've seen this one grow up. The stories I could tell you," she whispers to me and I truly love when Lucas's ears turn a little red.

"I might have to hear a few of those," I tease, rocking myself into Lucas and he rolls his eyes at me.

"You might not," Lucas informs me, his first words to me since we left my house. "But Wylee… I… I was wondering… I mean I know visiting hours haven't started yet, but I just…"

"I can get you in," she gives him a sad smile and he returns it. "Come on sweetie…" she nods her head and we follow, Lucas's hand trembling as I take it.

Following them both, through a few doors, down a couple halls and up one elevator ride we arrive at a room. A room on a less crowded hall and a room with the label _Karen Scott_ on the outside and my stomach drops.

I don't know if I want to be here anymore. I don't know if I can handle this, handle what is happening and handle being here. I'm not good at these things.

Opening the heavy door, it slowly glides open to reveal the large dark room, the beeping noise sounding so loud as we walk in. Wylee walking over and opening the blinds, checking something on the beeping machine and smiling down at the pale woman with hair that looks just like Lily's.

"I'll be right out here if you need me," Wylee gives a gentle smile before leaving us alone. The heavy door shutting and I take in everything, with the light from outside I look around the room and see a desk in the corner with a laptop on it, papers scattered all around, a pull out sofa with a bed made and a suitcase in the corner, pictures everywhere along with flowers and balloons.

I watch Lucas as he walks closer to the bed, sliding down on a chair beside it and watching her, watching her with such…pain in his eyes it crushes me.

"Lily looks just like her," he says so quietly, I barely hear him.

"You…you look like her," I whisper, kind of nervous of what I am supposed to say to him.

"You think?" his eyes look at her more carefully and I slowly nod.

"Her high cheek bones, her full lashes...ya'll have the same nose," I point out things I can just see from this side of the room, Lucas looking at her as if it was the first time he's ever seen her. "You have her eyes," I look at a photo on the stand, it of Lily and her.

"I've gotten that one a lot," he tells me and I slowly nod.

"What…what's wrong with her?" I ask carefully, walking over and easing myself on the other side of her.

"She's here, but not here," he tells me slowly. "That's…that's what the doctor's told me. Physically she is still alive but brain wise…" he trails off and I turn my gaze to him, seeing the pain wash over him.

"Do you visit her a lot?" I ask and he starts to quickly shake his head, running his nose along his sleeve.

"I used to…but after a while just stopped. I've accepted she is gone, it was hard but I get she isn't coming back," he explains, his eyes squinting a bit as he looks at her. "My dad can't accept it though," he tells me. "He stays here most days, only really comes home when he needs to wash his clothes."

"He…he like lives here?" I glance around, the room suddenly making a lot more sense.

"He doesn't want to leave her alone, he doesn't believe there is nothing they can do," he sniffles a bit and I watch him swallow the large lump in his throat. "But she isn't coming back," he reaches up to brush her hair back, revealing a really nasty scar along her face.

"I'm sorry Lucas," I whisper real low, not really sure what to say in this moment. I've never been good at these things, in a time of lose and pain, I just let Clay or my mom handle it, I never say the right things, act the right way. I go into some awkward moment and just…just suck.

"I always drive too fast," he randomly states, his eyes still locked on his mom. "I don't know why but I just…I do…" he pauses and I just stay silent. "One day my mom wanted me to go shopping with her for dad's birthday and with Lily on her hip and a smile plastered on her face she spent hours in that damn mall shopping for the best gift. I of course bitched and moaned the whole time because I hate the mall…but she was so happy…"

"Lucas…" I reach to touch his hand when he gets distant look in his eyes.

"By the time we left the mall it was getting darker out and mom asked me to drive because she always had trouble seeing at night," he tells me and I see the liquid wash in his eyes. "I don't remember much… but I remember that my light was green and I just… I never saw the other car coming…" he lets out a dry laugh, reaching up and scratching his eye, I know trying to stop from getting upset. "The other driver had been drinking…" he informs me and suddenly him not drinking makes more sense. Why everyone seemed so shocked when he did. "So it…it wasn't my fault… but a lot of people swear it is…"

"No…" I shake my head, moving from my side and over towards him. "Lucas no it's not…" I drop down on the edge of the bed beside his chair, taking his broken face in my hands. "Lucas, your mom would _not _want you to at all think that…"

"I was speeding, Brooke, even…even if that guy ran a red light, I was going fast, if I was going slower maybe…"

"Maybe nothing," I cut that thought out quickly. "You can't forever play the maybe game Lucas… Play what if? I mean…what if ya'll found out what you wanted sooner, what if you stayed in the mall a second longer or left an hour earlier. You can come up with a million what ifs Lucas…it won't change anything…"

"He loves her, he loves her more than he loves anything in this world and he blames me for her not being here anymore. He reminds me every day that I took her from him and he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," I whisper to him and his eyes drop down. "His hearts just broken…" I give a slight shrug. "We all do and say things we don't mean when our heart is broken. We are in pain, such a great deal of pain and we just…we want someone else to feel it with us. This…" I wave my hand around the room, at all his dad's stuff. "Is him not accepting it and healing… He is so scared to admit she is gone, that he is _jealous_ you are slowly starting to heal."

"I just wish she would wake up," he looks back over at her. "Because he is my dad…" his voice cracks a bit and it just kills me how much he is hurting. "And I just… I want him happy again. Even with us never really getting along she just…she had this way of dealing with him, and when she was around his mood was just better."

"He will be ok Lucas," I give his hand a squeeze. "We all have our own way of dealing with things. But I do know your mom would not want you to sit around not living your life and she sure as hell wouldn't want you to sit around blaming yourself…that alone would crush her."

"I…I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through…" he whispers to me, and I drop my gaze down. "I just…I don't want to ever become like him, I don't want to care so much about someone that _when _I lose them, I become almost robotic to life."

"Why would you assume you're just going to lose me?"

"Because life is unpredictable," he states and I nod agreeing. "I've done one hell of a job not letting people in, Brooke, and it truly scares the hell out of me how much I've been letting you in."

"Oh Lucas," I shake my head with a slight laugh, latching my hand on the back of his neck and bringing his head to rest against mine. "You're so screwed up," I admit, opening my eyes to look up into his. "About half as screwed up as me…" I whisper and he lets out a small laugh. "And I think that's why I'm so crazy about you...I promise you I won't let you turn out like him," I run my hand through his hair and he slowly nods, him being so vulnerable right now, I wonder how I really accomplished it. "But you can't keep up all these walls; you can't keep _people_ locked out because you might miss out on something really great…"

"I know…" he whispers and I know he hates being so hard to trust people. I'm the same way, I don't really trust anyone and swear that only are after one thing or going to hurt me, it's a terrible way to be.

"And just because you know she isn't coming back, doesn't mean you don't have to visit her. She may not know you are here but you do… I know it's hard but anytime you want to come… you tell me and I'm there," I promise and he slowly nods.

"Thanks…" he knocks a curl back, sliding my hand in his and bringing it up to brush across his lips. "But I guess…I guess we better get to school…"

"We can be late," I lean back in my chair, glancing at his mom. "Tell me about her…"

* * *

><p>Moving my way down the hall, I have the biggest grin in the history of grins. I honestly feel stupid, no one smiles this much, no one should smile this much. Yet I am. Every time I think of Lucas I grin, because he's mine. I don't know how it happened, I don't know when everything started forming for us but it has. Maybe it was all those moments together, him being so gentle and kind to me, him being so protective and caring. Maybe it was our first time together, or maybe…maybe I'm just fouling myself and the moment that boy kissed me I knew.<p>

I was just too damn scared to admit it.

Yet with everything we've been through I think it might be better. I wasn't just a girl on his list, I was his friend. He opened up to me, he let me in, or as he put it I weaseled my way in, but it doesn't matter, I got there.

And I'm happy. So damn happy, even if we have a lot of work to do.

"But I'm still happy," I grin, looking at a picture I had sent off to Lindsey and smile. "And my boy is gorgeous…" I bite my bottom lip.

"Brooke," a body slides beside me and I glance up at some guy I recognize from lunch. He's that football player I can never remember the name up.

"What?" I shut my phone, and go to dig around in my locker for nothing in particular, just not wanting to give this guy attention. Ever since the rumors, which I guess aren't rumors came out about Lucas and I it's been like this. It's like they all just assume I offer to everyone, which I don't. Stupid high school.

"So what's up?" he takes a step closer, making my breath hitch but not in a good way.

"Just at my locker," I grab a book and flip through it. "Getting stuff before class."

"That's cool," he takes his finger and runs it down my arm. "What are you doing after school?" and my head drops annoyed.

"Look I don't know what you heard but-" a heavy arm drops over my shoulder and I freeze.

"Standing a little close don't you think?" Lucas's voice rings through my ears and I'm suddenly completely relaxed.

"Hey man what's up?" no name guy takes a step back with an innocent grin.

"Not much just about to walk my girl to class," he shrugs and I grin, taking my hand and lacing my fingers through the hand that rest on my shoulder. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just talking," he shrugs. "But I have class to get too, nice talking to you both," he gives an unsure smile before turning on his feet and walking away.

"He bothering you?" Lucas nods his head down the hall and I shake my head.

"No," I shut my locker. "People don't seem to bother the girl with Lucas Scott," I smirk up at him and he chuckles.

"Come on," he rolls his head back and steering me down the hall. "You have class."

"That I do," I agree as we start heading down the hall. "So Mr. Scott…"

"So Miss Davis," he mocks and I roll my eyes.

"How…" I fiddle with my fingers, looking down.

"How what?" he stops us to face me.

"How do you feel about…you know relationship stuff?" I mumble and his brows creases.

"Relationship stuff?" he speaks slowly and my eyes dart to the ground, not wanting to slightly freak him out and rush him. I know he is a little _new _to this stuff.

"Yeah, you know…like hugging and hand holding…" I sway a little bit as I start to grin, "…kissing…"

"Well…" his posture straightens and throat clears. "I don't really like people in my business…"

"I know that…" I tell him quickly, placing my hands on his shoulders and push up on my toes. "But I'm a kisser…"

"You are, huh?"

"Yup…" I tell him with a grin. "I kiss when I say goodbye and hello and you know randomly in conversation," I inform him with a giggle. "I'm a full blown hand holding, pet name giving, watching movies on a Friday night type of girlfriend…"

"Well…" his hands skim down my side and rest on my hips. "How about we take a _slow_ progress?"

"Baby steps…."

"Yeah…" he whispers, brushing my hair back. "Baby steps…that works…"

"What about behind closed doors? We having baby steps there?" I kink my brow and just love the look that flashes across his face.

"Oh hell no…" he growls and I giggle. "And being as we are late…" he glances up at the clock, the time showing just ten minutes left of second period. "We should get behind a closed door…."

"Lucas…" I giggle, when he grabs my hand and tugs me into the nearby closet, the regular closet he seems to enjoy so much and slams his mouth into mine.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my loves!<em>

_So I want to thank you all for the reviews…I was going to write for my other stories today but got side tracked and hung out with my baby brother…we went to a movie and got lunch. Then tonight got ice cream with mommy and hung out with my boys (You know the 'Tony' 'Jason' 'Nash') and it was so much fun. But I felt guilty and since I had this chapter written forever ago figured I'd reward you all with a new one! _

_So I hope you enjoyed!_

_Also! Some of you readers who read '**My Diary'** and **'Just Say You Love Me**' have asked if my** family** is how the story goes…and yes…yes it is. I **wis**h I could put into the story **half the stuff** that happens with us because it's** always a blast**! However you all also wanted to know **how to picture** each other them and though I picture other people I made a** video**. It was actually because I was playing with my computer and **new programs** and made this little **youtube video** which isn't great but was kinda fun._

_Seriously made the thing in like less than an hour._

_But you all should check it out! The link is_

_http:/www **(dot )**youtube** (dot)** com/watch?v=WfwfGEr4vw4&feature=g-upl&context=G25200cbAUAAAAAAAAAA_

_Just where it says** (dot)** obviously put a real **.** haha. But please check it out!_

_And!_

_Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

"Lucas…" I giggle as we walk to the lunchroom. "You look like a straight up mess," I smooth out his shirt and adjust his collar.

"Not my fault," he grumbles, sliding his hands up my thighs making me squirm. "You know what these things do to me," he growls, dipping his head down to nip at my neck making a chill run down my spine. "And it's been weeks Brooke," he reminds me, us not sleeping together since the last time at his game. It the definition of a _quickie._

"I'm sorry," I fake a pout and his eyes narrow on me. "I am!" I let out a laugh and he growls stepping himself back from me and _pouting _his way into the cafeteria. "Lucas!" I try to quiet my laughter as I follow quickly after him.

"I'm not talking to you," he grumbles and again a _slight_ laugh comes from me and he just glares at me more.

"Oh Lukie," I tease, sliding my arms around his waist from behind as he stands in line to get food. "I'm just kidding," I push up on my toes, completely ignoring the stares around me. "You know I'm kidding," I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"You're mean to me…" he whines, surveying the food before him and running his hand over one of mine as it stays wrapped around him.

"And you pout like Lily," I inform him and he just growls more. "I'm sorry I keep poking fun," I apologize honestly this time. "I know you're a little _frustrated,_" I whisper low, not wanting parts of this talk out in the open.

"Not little Brooke, extremely," he flashes a half smile at one sophomore girl beside him and she giggles to her friends making me roll my eyes. "And…" he spins to face me and I stumble back a step, his strong hand catching me before I fall, like he knew I might, before he even turned. "All this making out and rubbing all on me isn't helping…" he informs me and I blush a bit when the same sophomore girl lets out a squeak and turns bright red.

"Luke…" I grit my teeth a bit, wanting to bury my face in his chest. "You don't like PDA but you will openly announce the talk of sex in public?" I question and his brows crease.

"Different things," he states and I give him a look.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, people aren't watching me have sex," he states like it's completely different things.

"Silly boy," I slide my hand around him and grab my own tray of food. "Your logic is so out there," I move away from him to pay for my meal.

"No it's not," he follows behind me as I type in my number and flash the older woman a smile.

"Thank you," I tell her and she nods as Lucas does the same behind me.

"Thanks," Lucas tells her as he starts to follow after me. "But how is it not right?"

"Because that is embarrassing," I inform him and wiggle around all the tables to an open one. Very aware of the few wondering eyes on us, all seeming to trying to figure it out and feeling as a pair of dark ones bore into me, bitch truly hates me.

"So you're telling me you will make out in front of complete strangers but the _talk_ of sex makes you blush?"

"Yes," I spin to face him, him for once almost slamming into me. Tired of always being the klutzy one. "Sex is private, personal between me and a person I truly care about. Not the whole world."

"Maybe I feel the same about kissing," he matches my stance, looking to be completely holding his ground.

"No you don't," I shake my head quickly at that. "Relationships freak you out, not the kissing part," I challenge and a slow smirk starts to play on his lips as I take a step closer.

"You think you know me Miss Davis?" his blonde brow corks up and I feel the bubble build in my stomach.

"Yeah I think I do," I smirk, biting down on my bottom lip. "Lucas…" I sway a step closer to him, balancing my tray by my side as my eyes trail down his body and back up. "I'm holding your hand Mr. Scott," I inform him, in the mist of our talk, slipping mine into his. Lucas being the one to lace them together.

"I… I didn't notice that," his eyes dart to our hands.

"It's not so bad now, is it?" I raise my brow and he shakes his head. Me seeing how much I can press my luck as I push up on my toes, using his little frustration against him and carefully brushing my lips against his. Feeling as he freezes just a moment before kissing me back and then I slowly pull away. "Affection to someone you care about isn't a show for others," I whisper to him, his eyes getting that lustful gaze over he has been seeming to get a lot over the last couple days. "It just means I can't stand being around you and not touching you," I smirk a bit, taking our entwined hands and brushing a bit of lip gloss off his lip. "And if people get jealous then bonus for us," I tease and he lets out a slow smile.

"I'm working on it," he tells me and I slowly nod as he presses a kiss to my hand. "Come on," he tugs me towards the table and I smile.

"So you know what I'm thinking?" I slide down to my sit, Lucas falling down beside me.

"I never know what you're thinking," he teases and I roll my eyes at him.

"Shut up," I laugh a bit leaning closer to him and resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'm thinking I might stay at Haley's tonight," I smirk, trapping my tongue between my teeth.

"You do huh?"

"Yeah, because I feel so bad that you are so stressed out," I pout a bit, teasing him. "And I don't want you broody, well more broody then you normally are," I joke and his eyes playfully glare at me.

"Yeah because you coming over would clearly be to help _my _needs…"

"Well obviously," I lean back, flipping back my hair.

"You love it and you know it," he smirks, leaning in like he is about to kiss me but jerks up to my ear. "Because you love nothing more than me kissing you and being inside of you," he growls in my ear, his hand sliding up my thigh and feel as his long finger grazes over my panties.

"Luke…" I shift a bit, gripping his shoulder so I don't fall from my chair.

"What?" his finger flicks across me again and my whole body quivers. Grabbing onto that gorgeous face of his and slamming my mouth hard into his, feeling as he goes to completely object against it but I don't let him. Because honestly right now I don't care about his weird PDA, behind closed doors and tables wants. I don't care. "Brooke…" he growls, pulling back, his hand framing on my face and fingers tangled in my hair.

"We should go home now," I tell him panting, his eyes getting that lustful gaze it gets and my heart races.

"School?"

"Don't care," I answer honestly and he stands up, gripping my hand and tugging me up. I, of course stumbling over my feet as he drags us out the door.

"You know…" he stumbles around to slam me against the brick wall on the way to the car. "People probably know you are leaving for sex," he smirks, slamming his lips against mine and gripping tight on my hips.

"Uhh…" I moan a bit when he yanks my hips into his, and trails a line of kisses down my neck. "Yeah, surprisingly I don't care," I admit, closing my eyes as his hands run down my body. "If you can get over me kissing you, then well…well honestly I don't care about anything else," my hand grips in his hair and yank him up to kiss me.

"Promise?" his knee wiggles between my legs and I let out a slight gasp. "Because I don't think I can drive home…"

"Why?"

"Because…" he pulls back from kissing me and removes his leg to shove himself against me, feeling his _want _press against my center. "I can't wait that long…" he pants, brushing my hair from my face.

"Ok…" I suck on my swollen bottom lip looking at him. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>"Lucas…are we going to get in trouble?" I mumble against his lips, my heart pounding.<p>

"No…" he shakes his head, stumbling me through the room. "No one ever comes in here…"

"That's probably because it's…kinda creepy," I glance around the room we are in. It's in the downstairs of the gym by the coaches' office. Apparently it used to be used for when they had injuries and bring them in here to get checked. Well that's before they built a whole new room closer to the court and football field.

"It's fine," he chuckles, lifting me up and dropping me onto some cot. "No one seriously comes in here anymore."

"So what?" I kink a brow as he starts trailing kisses along my collarbone. "You just bring all your little lovers to the cot of sex having?" I tease a bit and he growls, flipping off me and dropping down beside me.

"Brooke…" he pants, running his hand over his face. "You are completely ruining the moment."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, turning on my side to face him. Resting my hand on his chest and snuggling close. For some reason completely out of the mood for this. Not him, but more the random location.

"Why are you being so…different?" he questions, turning his head to look at me. "You were all for it five minutes ago, wanting to leave school but now…now you just…you're just being weird…"

"I know…I just feel weird," I admit, trailing my finger down his chest.

"Why?"

"I just…" I shift on my arm to look down at him. Staring down at him as he looks at me and I let out a big sigh. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," he brushes my hair back as he looks at me. "Just tell me what's up?"

"I want to be with you Lucas," I tell him, because honestly I do, my whole body is telling me to shut up and get on with it, but other things are saying slow down a moment. "But at the same time I want to be special to you… and a cold dark basement, where you've brought other girls before along with about half the guys in the school, just doesn't seem that special."

"Brooke, you are aware we've had sex in closets right?" he points out with a croaked half grin.

"Yes Lucas, but that was different," I tell him. "Then we were just fooling around, now we are together and this is our first time together since getting together and I just want it to be different. Special…"

"Special…" he breathes out and I slowly nod, knowing how much of a girl I am now.

"Plus I think there is a spider over there," I mumble, looking in the corner and he laughs. "I'm serious! They are creepy…."

"I know, I know crazy girl," he sits up brushing my hair behind my ear, giving me that smile that makes my heart do a flip. "Guess this is…a little…"

"Gross…" I state and he chuckles.

"Yeah, a bit," he looks at the cot we are on. "Who knows when this thing gets cleaned…"

"Lucas," I growl, slapping his chest. "That is so disgusting…" I inform him and he laughs, getting myself lost in those gorgeous eyes of his as I reach up touching his cheek. Resting my head against his and giving him a gentle kiss, knowing completely the feelings I have for him. Just so petrified to say it out loud.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers, is teeth dragging over his bottom lip, pulling my attention there.

"I'm crazy about you Lucas," I whisper out, running my hands through his hair. "And I think… I think you are, or could be just as crazy about me…"

"Brooke…" I watch him swallow hard and I'm not sure if he is doing it so I stop or just doing it because he is nervous.

"Just…just make me a promise," I tell him and he slowly nods. "Promise you trust me enough to trust I won't ever hurt you."

"Brooke, come on," he shakes his head; I know being such a boy he doesn't want to talk about feelings.

"I know, I know Lucas," I wave my hand, completely understanding. "But it's scary to me…scary to know I'm…falling for someone," swallow extremely hard on that as I watch his reaction, "and to think they are just too scared to let themselves fall back."

"Brooke…" he runs his hand over his head as he thinks a moment. "Look Brooke, I'm not…I'm not a feelings talk person…"

"I know… I know that Lucas…"

"I don't tell people…_that_…" he says and I definitely know what that means. "And I just… I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing!" I tell him quickly. "I don't want you to say anything… I don't care if you never say anything; I just want to know you feel…it…" I slide my hand over his chest. "And I'm not saying you feel it now, or tomorrow or even a month from now. I just want to know you will _allow_ yourself to be open to that feeling," I give a half shrug and his finger hooks under my chin to give me a gentle kiss.

Pulling back, his head rest against mine and he lets out a slow breath as it rushes across my lips, "I swear I'm working on it," he whispers low and I slowly nod, sucking on my bottom lip. "But I can promise that I don't… I don't want you hurting again," his eyes trail down to that stupid scar on my leg. "Words don't always mean what you feel Brooke, sometimes it's more actions," his thumb strokes the mark and I slowly nod. "So just…don't give up on me yet, alright?"

"I'd never," I let out a small laugh.

"Ok," he slides off the cot and helps me up. "I guess we should head to class…"

"Yeah," I agree, holding his hand as I move towards the door.

"But…" he jerks me back, my chest slamming into his. "You have to promise me something…"

"Anything…" I tell him, shuffling my feet a half step closer.

"That tonight," he brushes my lose hair backs and leans to my ear. "You are mine," he growls in my ear and nips my lobe. "And try to wear that red lace thing…because it's sexy as hell…"

"Luke…" I blush, placing my hand on his chest.

"You have to promise Brooke," he states and I giggle a bit.

"I promise," I push up on my toes for a kiss. "Now come on, I need to get you out of here before I completely ignore the creepy spider," I tease and he laughs as I tug him out the door, swearing this day will drag on forever.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry so short, but here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoyed! <em>

_Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Bubba…" I tap on my brother's door, peaking through the crack to see him sitting on his bed with his laptop. "Can I come in?"

"I don't care," he grumbles and I hesitate a moment before pushing open and stepping inside.

"What you doing?" I bounce over to the bed and sit on the end.

"Just looking at colleges," he states and my stomach drops, honestly not wanting to think about him going to college. "But what's up?" he taps on the computer keys a second before shutting his laptop and looks at me.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I shrug, brushing my hair back as I look at him, him nodding his head to continue. "I..." I open my mouth but then shut it when my words don't come.

"What Brooke? I can't just guess to what you are thinking," he points out and I frown.

"Are you still mad at me?" I whisper low, looking down embarrassed. "Because I don't want you mad anymore… I'm really sorry Clay."

"Brooke," he frowns shaking his head, moving his computer to the nightstand beside him.

"Look I know I lied to you and I know… I know how disappointed you are in me," I tell him, because I honestly know that. "But I'm not lying when I say it just… it just happened Clay. I didn't mean for it to and I didn't mean to feel all these feelings for him but I do."

"Brooke," he shifts on the bed to move closer to me and I thank the look of peace on his face. "I'm not mad at you, I never was really mad at _you_."

"Promise?" my bottom lip trembled looking at him. "Because you seemed pretty mad," I let out a dry laugh.

"I know, I know I did. I just… I have so much going on Brooke," he tells me and my heart hurts for the fact I didn't have a clue he was going through stuff. "My mind is all over the place."

"What's wrong?" I ask, placing my hand on his. "You can talk to me…"

"I know," he gives a broken smile and I hate I don't know what is wrong with him.

"Please tell me…" I beg and he clears his throat a little and looks down at the ground.

"I…I got a letter in the mail a few weeks ago," he tells me and my brows crease confused to what he is talking about. "My dad," he clears his throat and my heart starts to race. "My birth father is getting out of jail… he wants to see me."

"What?" my eyes widened shocked. Clay's family, will birth family is complicated. His mom got pregnant at fifteen and was involved in some bad things, along with his dad. However, doing the only selfless thing she has ever done in her life, when she realized she couldn't take care of Clay she put him up for adoption. He was passed around homes for a while until he turned seven and that's when we adopted him. However when he was ten my parents were informed his dad got arrested. Mom and dad never really told me why, but I'm more than positive they told Clay about it. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Yeah," he tells me nodding. "I told them as soon as I got the letter. I didn't want to keep secrets," his eyes cut over to mine and I drop my head. "That's sorta why they came home early I think."

"Well," I clear my throat some. "Are you going to meet him? I mean where is your head at? Talk to me," I plead, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I don't know yet," he admits. "But…"

"But, what?"

"The last few weeks I've just…I've been feeling weird you know?"

"Like sick?" my heart quickens, not wanting him sick.

"No, not sick," he rushes to tell me and I relax. "I know you are my family," he says and I slowly nod. "But… damn this is going to make me sound like such a whiney bitch."

"No, it won't," I shake my head, really wanting him to talk to me. I've noticed him off for some time, and I just want to know why. I want my happy big brother back. "You're my big brother Bubba; you can say anything to me."

"I don't know how I feel about mom being pregnant," he whispers and my eyes widen a bit, not really expecting that. "I just… I always thought that they adopted me because they couldn't have a son of their own. And dad and I have always been close and we've talked sports and cars and anything he wanted and I tried to be the son he _always_ wanted," he tells me and I just stay quiet as he talks. "But if mom has a boy… then they have everything they've always wanted and what…what's the point of me being here anymore?"

"No!" I tell him quickly, tears building in my eyes at the thought of the pain he is feeling. "That isn't true," I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tight. "You are a part of this family Clay. And no matter what this baby is it won't change the fact you are my brother. The best brother in the world and this baby is going to have the most amazing brother ever. And honestly, I feel bad for this baby…"

"Why?"

"Because if it happens to be a boy," I get a bit of a grin. "That little guy is going to have some huge shoes to fill," I tell him and he gives me a half grin. "I love you Clay," I tell him, sniffling a bit. "You are without a doubt the most amazing brother in this world and nothing is going to change that."

"I just want to know who I am," he whispers to me. "I don't know who I am Brooke."

"Clay Davis," I give a half shrug looking at him. "You are Clay Davis, the boy who has an amazing heart and makes me always laugh when I'm sad. And you are the boy who brought his team to state _twice_ might I remind you. You're the guy who doesn't fail to tell his mom he loves her and will drop anything to help a friend," I list just a few things making him smile. "And you are the big brother who almost gave up _everything _he worked so hard for because, me, his little sister," I make that point clear, "made some terrible decisions. Because we are family…"

"Because we are family," he whispers and I give a gentle smile. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you," he apologizes and I just shrug.

"I deserved it…"

"No, no you didn't. I was just mad about other things and took it out on you. I was just afraid you were going to get hurt again, because…well because you were."

"He didn't mean too," I tell him, really not wanting him hating Lucas. "He just… he isn't a feelings person."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Brooke."

"No, not like that. I mean he has opened up with them more now," I explain and he nods. "But I think he was scared, what he was feeling freaked him out because then he could get hurt."

"You really care about him, huh?"

"Yeah," I nod with a dry laugh. "Yeah I do. And though it's hard to believe but I know he really cares about me too, Clay," I tell him and he offers a nod. "And…he really cares about you too."

"I know I shouldn't have hit him. It was just easier to take my anger out on him then admitting all I was feeling. I mean…I am sorry…kinda," he shrugs and I let out a laugh.

"I love you Clayton," I give his arm a tight hug and he offers me a _real _smile and it makes my heart tighten. I'm glad he is smiling again. "And I want you to know that no matter what I have your back... And if, you want to meet your dad I support you and if you want me there you know I would be there no matter what."

"I might need you there," he admits and I see how vulnerable my big brother is, it's weird honestly. He is normally so strong, so to see him like this might take some time to get used too.

"Then I'm there," I give a half tight lipped smile and he grins. "God I feel bad for that new kid," I state and he laughs a 'why?' "Because, you want a girl and I want a boy because I'll be damned if some little thing tries to steal my big brother time."

"We could just ignore the thing," he suggests and I laugh. "Or…" he ponders a thought before looking at me. "We accept it and promise no matter what he or she doesn't change anything. Because I know you Brooke, you are going to be so protective of them."

"Yeah…little innocent thing," I let out a dry laugh. "Fine, I guess I'll share you."

"Oh how generous of you," he teases and I send him a smile.

"Us against the world?" I rest my head against his and hold out my pinkie and he grins.

"Like always," he smiles, locking his pinkie with mine and I smile big. So happy to have my big brother back.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a…weird question?" I glance up from a sleeping Lily to look at my Aunt.<p>

"Sure," she gives me a gentle smile as she places the book she was reading in her lap.

"It might be inappropriate," I explain first. "I just…I don't know who else to ask and talk to about this."

"Well ask away," Leah waves for me to continue and I awkwardly shift in my chair, not at all knowing how to word this.

"I umm…" I glance back down at Lily and feel the tightness in my chest at her, at just how innocent she is. "My…my girlfriend," I say slowly, still trying to get used to that. "She's been through some…things," I say and she slowly nods. "And I just… god this is weird."

"It's not weird," she laughs a little adjusting in the chair to get more relaxed. "Just tell me what's up."

"Ok…" I breathe out a long breath. "I look at Lily," I look down at the little girl in my arms and smile. "And she is…perfect but I'm not stupid to the fact she is going to grow up. She will be become a woman and fall in love and as much as I would like to never even think about it, at some point in her life she will…" I trail off and she lets out a gentle laugh.

"She will," Leah crosses her arms and smiles "But not for many many years."

"Oh thirty if I have a say in it," I state and she laughs and I don't think she realizes I'm serious. "But I would like to think when _that_ happens," I pause a moment thinking about Brooke. "That it's like some lame movie scene and perfect. And I want to know he is gentle with her and…loving. And I pray to everything above that she doesn't know pain and heartbreak and I hate… I really hate the only other girl in my life that I truly care about…well didn't experience something like that."

"Sometimes…" she pauses a moment as if trying to think of what she is going to say. "As girls," she starts again. "As girls all of us hope for that perfect moment. Hope it's like a movie where it isn't just…sex, but it's gentle and loving. However there are a lot of us, well a lot of us who don't get that. And we just hope to at some point, even if it's not the first, but we just hope at some point we get that."

"I care about this girl Leah," I admit, not really admitting that to too many people. "And I just don't know how to make it… special. I've never done that before," I once again awkwardly shift, but I just don't know who to talk to about this. I don't have any real girl friends, well other than Haley, but I don't want her saying something to Nathan because I would feel like the biggest chick ever. And I would…I would talk to my mom about it. We were always that close but she…she isn't here.

"Lucas," she tilts her head with a smile, a look washing over her before she shuts her eyes and shakes her head. "I feel I've had this conversation before," she laughs a bit. "And I will tell you what I told him. When a guy loves a girl…"

"I don't… I mean I don't feel _that_," I tell her quickly, that being the last thing I feel.

"Still…" she holds her look on me before again shaking her head. "She knows… she feels it with a look, with a touch…a smile. He is different with her than any other person," she explains and I slowly nod. "And that's what makes it special."

"That's it?" I raise a brow, thinking there should be more to it than that.

"Love is simple," she shrugs and I go to object that but her hand flies up. "I know, I know you don't love her. But even so, it's simple. Well it's not simple; it has moments of being difficult. Yet the making her feel special... it's easy," she winks with a smile.

"I guess…" I mumble, thinking it all seemed a little difficult to me. How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm looking at her right? I just…look at her. And touch her, well I'm good at touching her but still. I hate girls, can't figure them the shit out.

* * *

><p>"Is everything good?" Daisy flashes a nervous smile as she bounces on the balls of her feet.<p>

"Everything is great, Daisy," I flash her a smile, Lucas handing her a few bills.

"I'll get you your change…"

"No we're good," Lucas tells her, her looking at the money in her hand than back at him.

"You sure?" she looks unsure and he smiles.

"Yeah Daisy," he tells her, her eyes widening like she is shocked he knows her name.

"Thank you Lucas," she spins on her feet and skips off.

"You know you just tipped her double of our bill?" I kink a brow and he just shrugs.

"She is sweet," he tells me, playing with my fingers as my hand rest on his leg. "Plus it's like really slow in here. I'd hate to work my ass off and not make shit."

"True," I agree, rising up and slowly pulling on his jacket he let me use. "Who would have thought Lucas Scott was so sweet…" I tease and he chuckles rolling his eyes at me as he stands.

"You have to be home at a certain time?" he questions holding the door open for me to step out into the chilly air, my chest tightening when _he_ slips his hand in mine.

"No," I shrug as we walk down the sidewalk. "I told mom I was staying at Haley's…however I don't know if she really believed me," I admit, knowing with the stupid smile I've been sporting so much lately she knows it's because of Lucas. I can't help it honestly; I like this boy so much that just talking about him makes me smile.

"I like your mom," he admits and I nod, everyone always liking my mom. "She is cool, your dad is cool too…Don't think he likes me too much but he is cool."

"He does like you," I tell him, curling my body around his as we walk. "He's just seen me hurt; it's going to take him some time to get used to me being with someone again."

"I guess I get that. I personally know if someone hurt Lily like Jack did you, I would never trust any guy with her again."

"Yeah, I used to worry a lot after he and I broke up."

"About?" he cuts his eyes over at me.

"That I'd always pick bad guys," I let out a dry laugh. "Was worried I would never be able to tell it before it was too late. Everyone has a type, was just afraid mine was bad."

"Naw… you had one bad guy, no more," he looks down at me and with the look he gives me I swear I feel my heart skip a full beat. "Plus if we go by that, I'm screwed. I sorta not really dated Theresa… Does that mean I'll forever date bitches?"

"Well I do have my moments," I tease and he laughs shaking his head. Stopping us he pauses to turn and face me and I just love how he looks at me, like such a look of content and when the sweet smile slips on those gorgeous lips my whole body tingles.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?" he raises a brow, reaching up and brushing my hair back from my face. "Because you Pretty Girl look gorgeous…" he informs me and I can't help the feeling that erupts in me.

"Is this still part of that always trying to make me feel better about myself?" I question, knowing not too long ago he made that promise. Him hating how insecure I was.

"No…" he shakes his head. "I'm just telling the truth," he shrugs. "My baby is gorgeous and should be told that often."

"Luke…" I grin like a stupid kid on Christmas as I push up on my toes and give him a kiss. His arm coming around my waist and pulling me up a bit to add more pressure.

"Now come on," he pulls back to look down at me, brushing my hair back and giving a bit of a grin. "Let's head out of here."

"Where we going?" I kink a brow at him and he just shrugs. "Lucas…" I whine, really wanting to know. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shrugs, walking over to his car and opening the door.

"You won't tell me?" I ask but he shakes his head. "What if I flash you?" I smirk and he chuckles.

"That could persuade me," he smirks and I grin. Tossing a look around me and hooking my fingers under the hem of my shirt. Tugging it up just a bit and watching his eyes zero in on me, the shirt coming higher to reveal my thin stomach and that fire sparks in his gorgeous eyes. "Brooke…" he growls, shuffling his feet forward and pushing me against the car. His large hand, running across my skin and I swear it sets on fire. "We both know you won't do it," he dips his head to my ear and growls. Letting out a giggle, because I know he is right. I could never do that.

"Nope," I giggle, letting go of my shirt and it drops, his hand trapped underneath it.

"Tease," he states and I just giggle again. "Now come on," he kisses my nose and I climb into the car, him walking around the front and climbing into the drivers' side. And just like he always does when we are sitting, his hand drops to my leg and his thumb starts to stroke that spot.

* * *

><p>"You are being all secretive for a trip to your apartment?" I raise a brow and he kills the engine in his parking spot.<p>

"I'm not being secretive," he shakes his head turning to look at me. "I just wanted to see if you would flash me," he shrugs and I squeal slugging his arm. "What?" he laughs.

"I hate you Lucas Scott," I slug him again and he laughs. "You are the meanest person I've ever met!"

"I'm not mean," he chuckles, grabbing my hands. "So stop hitting me," he orders, tugging me forward a bit and smiling. "Now let's go upstairs," he smirks and I grin.

"Suddenly I'm in a better mood," I tease, and he lets out a chuckle.

"I'll get you in a better one," he promises, kissing my nose and I giggle as he pushes himself from his seat and out the door.

"Well thank you sir," I slide my hand in his when he opens my door. "Mmm…you smell good," I announce when in the light breeze I get a hint of his cologne.

"Thanks," he chuckles, sliding his key in the lock and turns it until it clicks. "Wait…" he grabs my hand when I go to push open the door.

"What?" I turn to face him and he bites down on his lower lip. "What's up?" I place my hand on his chest and feel his heart racing beneath my palm. "Lucas, what's going on?"

"I…I kinda did something," he announces and I look at him a little confused. "It's lame…" he tells me and I just grow more confused.

"What's lame?" I shake my head lost, as he goes to push open the door. "I don't get it," I let out a small laugh, his hand shaking a bit as we step inside the dark apartment and he tosses his keys on the counter.

"Just…just come here," he tugs me towards the back room. Him opening the door to his bed room and my stomach drops.

"Lucas…" I pull in a shaky breath, glancing at the couple candles flickering in the dark room, dark _clean _room, I want to point out and even though it's small, it's sweet. I mean it's nothing big, there isn't a bed of roses or anything but maybe there is like ten candles total, four lighting up his night stand and a few just randomly placed, but it's still sweet…it's enough for me.

"Please don't be a total girl about it," he begs and I let out a smile as I turn to face him.

"What's going on? This…this is so not you."

"I know… I know it's not," he swallows hard and glances around. "But…but since I've met you and you opened up to me about things, I've felt this weird feeling in me," he explains and I slowly nod. "For some reason you girls just make…make such a big deal out of sex."

"Luke…" I look down shaking my head; really not wanting him to announce to me sex is just sex and means nothing.

"No, just…just don't talk a second," he cuts me off and I just become silent. "I don't agree with it, I personally can completely separate sex from feelings and not worry about it but you girls- well you girls do and I just accept that is how it is," he tells me and I nod.

"Then you did this why?"

"Because ever girl remembers their first time," he says and I fiddle with my fingers very much not wanting to talk about my first time. "And," his finger hooks under my chin to look at him, "And it really _should_ be…meaningful."

"Doesn't always happen…"

"I know, I know it doesn't," he agrees and I let out a small dry laugh. "I don't like the feeling I get that your first time was…well was what it was."

"I try hard not to think about it."

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm bringing it up," he tells me and I tell him it's ok. "But I just… I hated the look you gave me the other day," he says and I look at him confused.

"What? What look?"

"The look that said you will fear all you will be is just a dirty room, cold closet girl," he shrugs and my eyes dart down. "You are special Brooke," he tells me, again lifting my chin to look at him. "And I'm not good at this talking stuff, and well this," he waves his hand around the room. "But I am getting good at reading you…" he whispers to me and my heart tightens. "And I really don't want to ever see that look again."

"Lucas…" I sniffle a bit and push up on my toes so snake my arms around his neck. Feeling something bubble in my throat and I need to stop myself from saying it, knowing if I do it might just ruin everything.

"Think we can just give it a redo?" he questions, his strong arms wrapping around my small waist. "Maybe I try to show you what I wished it could have been like for you," one of his hands reach up to stroke the scar along my chest. "Because the pain you've been through…" he swallows hard and I see his jaw clench.

"It's ok…" I whisper to him. "It really is… all that happened but I grew from it… I grew and in the end it lead me here with you," I shrug knowing if there was never a Jack, then Clay would have never gone off like he had and if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been kicked out of school and we wouldn't have moved and well…well I would have never met Lucas. "I can't spend my life constantly thinking of what happened to me and what he did."

"I just hate there are constant reminders," his eyes travel to my wrist and he gives the scar a gentle kiss.

"Then let's make some new ones," I shrug, swaying us back towards his bed. "Because these scars are starting to make me think of you…"

"Me?" his brows crease and I nod.

"You always give special attention to each mark," I shrug, knowing it's true even if he doesn't notice. "And this one really gets your attention," I take his hand to touch the spot on my thigh. "Jean covered, bare skin, under a sheet, you _constantly_ rest your hand on my leg and stroke that spot and now…now I look at it and feel the tingle of your touch, nothing else," I tell him honestly and love the gentle look that washes over him.

"I didn't know I did that…"

"You do," I brush my lips against his. "But you doing this…" I look around the room, feeling the pressure build at what he did. "Means so much to me Lucas," I look at him, swearing I _finally_ found a great guy.

"Then why are you crying?" his brows pull together, his thumb stroking the tear in the corner of my eye.

"Because I'm happy," I give a slight shrug. "To know that you have strong enough feelings for me to…to worry about me," my voice crackles a bit. "To know you want to make me feel special…makes me feel so…so amazing," I rest my head against his and pull in a deep breath, my eyes closing as I try to calm myself. "Lucas…" I thread my fingers through his hair and pull his body closer. Him lifting me up to gently lay me across his bed.

Dipping his head down to brush his lips along mine, I feel my body set a flame as his hand slips up under my shirt and pushes it upward. His long fingers coming up to curl in my hair and pull me up so he can tug my shirt over my head.

"Kinda like it?" I kink a brow when his hand slides over the strap of my red lace bra.

"I love this thing," he tosses my shirt to the side and my head drops back when he slides his hand down my chest and leans down to kiss along my neck, down my collar bone to that one spot he hates to see and latches his mouth to it.

"Lucas…" my heart races as he rocks his hips into mine, sliding his left hand behind my back and his right into my jeans to lift me and tug them down. Sliding his knee up to push down my pants as far as he can get them before his foot hooks around it and tugs them off, kicking my feet until I hear them fall on the floor and he smiles.

"I'm good aren't I," he smirks and I giggle, biting down on my finger as he pulls back to pull off his shirt, his body just so damn sexy. Sitting up on his bed, I trial a line of kisses along his chest and up under his chin, planting a final one along his lips. Nipping his bottom lip making him growl before pushing his tongue passed my lips.

Sliding my hands down his chest, I unhook the buckle on his belt and yank it off, undo the button on his jeans and thank the heavens above when he quickly removes them from his body. Curling my left leg around his body, my heart pounds in my chest as he rolls his body against mine, biting hard on my bottom lip when his mouth trails down to behind my ear. Slipping his hand behind my back, he unlatches the hook on my bra and slides the bra strap off my shoulder, kissing along it until the skin becomes exposed.

"Lucas…" I moan when his hand slides down my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps before it disappears in the front of my panties. "Mmm…" I grip his face to bring it up to kiss me, digging my nails deep into his shoulders when I felt his finger teasingly trail over my sensitive skin. Wiggling my hips down, praying to meet his hand, I swear I'm going to smack him in the face for teasing me.

Its rude, what kind of person does that?

"Baby…" I whine in his ear, feeling his lips slip into a smirk along my neck. "Please…" I beg, curling my arm tight around his neck. "No!" I bite hard on his ear, when he removes his hand and tugs off my underwear. "What are you doing to me Luke?" I whimper and he just smirks crashing his mouth into mine, still feeling his touch on my begging lower half.

"Nothing…" he grins, wiggling my legs under him to slide up his sides and hook my feet into his boxers, pushing them down and him kicking them off making his _want_ press against my center, just adding to the feeling in me. "It's just kinda fun teasing you," he informs me, rocking his hips into mine and when I feel him graze over me, my body goes nuts.

"Stop it…" I whine sliding my hand down his chest gripping around him and feeling him yank in a sharp breath. Stroking my hand back and forth along him and feeling him groan in my ear. "I want you Lucas," I run the tip of my tongue along his neck and bite his earlobe. Releasing him from my hand and sliding both arms around his back.

"I want you too baby," he smirks, resting his forehead against mine. "I just love hearing you beg," he admits and I go to send him a glare but right when my eyes slant that way they slam shut when he quickly slips inside of me.

"Oh thank god," I gasp and he chuckles, catching my mouth back with his as he starts thrusting back and forth into me. His right hand clamping onto my left thigh and pushing himself deeper into me, my fingers getting lost in his blonde locks as I grip on tight.

A fire ripping through my entire body as ever nerve ending inside of me starts to tingle. Bringing my foot along his leg, I feel as my toes curl and nails dig deep into his leg making him groan, however in a way I think he doesn't mind.

"Brooke…" he moans against my mouth, muscles burning in my legs that I haven't used in a few weeks. Gripping my hands onto the back of his neck, he growls with my nails dig into his neck, I know leaving a burning feeling he enjoys. His hand slides up, tangling in my hair as I nibble on his bottom lip before slipping my tongue back into his mouth.

"That feels good," I gasp hoping the feelings taking over my body last forever. Relaxing back into the feelings of heat and shivers and chills that take over my body as he touches me. "Lucas," I throw my head back as his mouth bites down on my neck. Flipping us over, I curl my arm around his neck as he sits up wraps his strong arm around me, my chest smashing into mine as my hands grip his shoulders. Rolling my hips and bringing myself up and down him, he drops his head to my shoulder and growls. Moving faster before moving slower, I feel his fingers grip into my back, gripping my hand in his hair, I jerk his head up to catch his panting mouth with mine.

Sucking on his bottom lip, I nip it just a bit before slipping my tongue passed them, it tangling with his, he sucks on it a moment making me moan and flips me on my back, the dark sheet wrapping tight around us, I feel as it cuts into my hip but I don't care. When I have him with me, when his mouth is working with mine and his gorgeous body is touching me, I don't care at all about anything else.

Panting hard, his large hand comes up to cup my cheek and I swallow the large lump when I open my eyes to find him looking at me.

"Lucas…" I feel the feeling build in me, a whole other feeling that I know I can't any longer hold back. Reaching up to touch his cheek, he turns his head to kiss my hand and my heart races as he starts to move quicker. "I…" I open my mouth to speak and his eyes close tight as everything starts to take over my body, my back arching under him, my toes curling and I let out a long moan as he starts to thrust a few more times quickly and he hits his peak, his body draining completely of energy.

Closing my eyes, my entire body tingles all over as I rest panting, his body hovering on top of me as his breath races in and out of him. And when his eyes flash open to look at me, a quick glance that no one in my life has ever given me I feel my heart explode.

"Lucas…" I gently touch his cheek and feel the fear pop inside of me. "I love you…" I whisper out so low, if it wasn't for the fact I felt his body tense up, I would swear he didn't hear me. However, I know he won't say anything back, honestly I don't expect him to, so just to make that point clear, I grip tight onto those gorgeous locks of hair and jerk him down for a rough kiss.

* * *

><p><em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE! <em>

_I hope it was great and promise to update Our Almost Fairytale for you soon! Just didn't have power because of a storm and no internet so couldn't write and update but wanted to post something and well this chapter was already done!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_:)_


	31. Chapter 31

"Lucas…" the shift in my bed makes me sink further into the warm sheets. "Baby wake up," she slides her body up mine and presses a kiss to my throat. "Please?" she begs placing her arms on either side of my head and I feel her move close. "Lucas!" she squeals when in one quick motion I wrap my arms tight around her and flip her over, her being pinned under my body.

"Shh…" I whisper through her giggles. "We sleep now," I tease, thinking she is way to chipper for it to be this early in the morning.

"No, we wake up," she orders, taking her small fingers and trying to pry open my eyes.

"Brooke, come on," I grab her hand and grip it to my chest. "I'm tired," I tell her, knowing after last night I'm exhausted. I swear last night this girl was trying to murder me. I honestly don't know how I'm even able to hold my eyes open, because she didn't let me sleep all of an hour. And then she…she said _that_ thing…and even when she was asleep my mind kept replying it and I definitely couldn't sleep then.

"I know," she wiggles closer to me, her feet freezing as they place on my thigh. "But it's morning," she points out like I'm not aware. "And you know what that means?"

"That I have to go to school in a few hours and my girl won't let me sleep?" I wonder, closing my eyes and just letting my arm hang loosely around her small waist.

"No stupid," she, I imagine is rolling her eyes at me. "It's your birthday," she states and I slowly crack my eyes open to look at her. "Happy Birthday, Boyfriend," she gets the cutest smile I've truly ever seen and I smile.

"Thank you," I lean over giving her a gentle kiss, resting my head against hers as I look in those gorgeous eyes that annoyingly get me. "You win," I let out an exasperated sigh and roll myself on top of her making her giggle.

"Win what?"

"I'm up," I slide my hand down her body and up under my shirt she wore to bed, swearing she looks hot as hell in just one of my old t-shirts. Wish she would just walk around in that all the time.

"I can tell," she smirks sliding her hand down my chest and gripping her hand around me. Giving me a few strokes and my eyes close shut. "But…" she releases me and I growl, sending her a glare. "I think I should go take a shower," she slides from out under me. "Because we do have school soon," she slowly starts to tug up her shirt and I chew my lip, like this is the first time I've ever seen her naked.

"We do…" I slide towards the edge of my bed watching her every move. "Brooke…" I growl, when she spins her back to me and tugs the shirt over her head, showing her in just her underwear that makes her ass look amazing.

"Lucas…" she mocks, looking over her shoulder at me. "I think I might need some help," she sucks her bottom lip and I feel a chill run down my spine.

Damn my girl is sexy.

"Yeah," I dive off the bed and wrap my arms around her making her squeal. "Happy birthday to me," I smirk, lifting her up in my arms and making her giggle.

"Happy birthday to you," she tilts her head to kiss my neck and I kick the door shut with my foot.

* * *

><p>Walking into school that day my eyes scan around for the one person I need to talk too. I've been thinking all night about what to do and know she is the right person. Gripping my hand in Brooke's I try to listen to what she was saying but was having a hard time concentrating. Not that it was anything wrong, I mean it's not wrong I don't think but it's weird and I don't know how to handle it.<p>

"Oh…" her sweet voice brings me back to focus on her when she gives a little skip. "I have to go…"

"Go? Go where?" my brows crease to what she is talking about.

"Class silly," she throws her thumb over her shoulder and giggles. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry," I shake my head, stopping us in the hall to turn her and face me. Placing my hands that are still locked with hers on her slim hips and tug her forward. "Spaced out a little."

"Why you spacing out, huh? Got something on the brain?" she kinks a dark brow and I roll my eyes.

"Just the fact I can't wait to get out of school and my girl home," I smirk, tossing a glance to make sure no one is around before giving her a sweet kiss. "It's my birthday you know?"

"I've heard that rumor," she teases and I grin. "But I also thought you got your birthday gift earlier?" she kinks a brow, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Who gives just one gift on someone's birthday?"

"Normal people," she states and I poke out my bottom lip.

"I don't know if I like this girlfriend thing anymore. I thought I got more perks then just one gift on my birthday," I whine and she laughs shaking her head at me, pushing up on her toes and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You look here _Boyfriend_," she states and I feel the smile tug on my lips. "I will give you as many gifts as you want," her fingers play with my hair. "But it might just be a repeat of a gift," she explains and I slowly start to smile.

"Will it be wrapped differently each time?" I wonder, running my finger slowly back and forth along the top of her shirt that is revealing some really sweet looking skin.

"Sometimes it might even be just a bow," she smirks and I growl catching her mouth with mine. "But-" her hand slaps to my chest pushing me back some. "I have class and can't be late again. See you at lunch…"

"Ok…" I brush a kiss to her hand and she smiles shuffling her feet back. "Bye love," I wink and she pauses a moment looking at me, a warm feeling washing over her before giving a big grin.

"Bye," she gives a slight wave and spins back to head to class, watching her go and smile a bit.

"Now I need to find you," I pull in a deep breath, spinning on my feet and heading towards the office, knowing where she is located. Walking down the long hall I ignore the few glances I receive, some from freshman girls, a few from Theresa's minions and then one more from Felix, but that one just makes me smirk.

"Hey man," I flash a smirk, gripping the door handle as he stands outside the office. "Things going well?"

"Perfect…" his teeth grit and he shuffles his foot back and forth. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, can't complain," I shrug leaning back. "A little tired though, didn't sleep much last night," I inform him and watch him swallow hard and his fist tighten.

"Well…" he lets out a chuckle before lifting his gaze up to meet mine. "I've heard that about _sluts_…Just have an addiction to that shit. Oh!" he laughs, when I slam my arm into his chest, shoving him against the wall. "Looks like I hit a slight nerve…"

"What is your problem?" I hiss, gripping tight onto the shoulder of his shirt and shoving my arm into his throat. "You don't know her…you don't even want her…" I growl and he swallows hard from the pressure on his throat.

"How do you know what I want?" he questions and I feel my top lip flare up.

"You don't want her," I repeat, knowing without a doubt that is true. "You just _hate _I have her."

"Lucas Scott wins again," he chuckles and my eyes narrow.

"Brooke is not a game Felix… She isn't some prize you win in the end. She is a person with feelings jackass…"

"And since when have you given a shit about peoples' feelings? I mean Theresa has feelings but you didn't seem to care about those did you?"

"If you're so concerned about Theresa take the girl out. I don't give a shit!"

"I don't want Theresa, everyone's had her. No one has had Brooke…yet," he states and I feel the anger fly through me.

"Hey…" a hand places on my shoulder and gives it a tug. "What's going on here, Luke?" I cut my eyes over to see Clay standing there, tossing a glance between us two.

"You stay the hell away from Brooke," I growl, pushing pressure to his neck and he pulls in a sharp weak breath. "You touch her, talk to her or hell look at her a way I don't like and I'll destroy you."

"Lucas…" Clay tugs me back away from him and slowly steps forward. "What are you saying about my sister Tagarro ?" he flips his concern for the guy I just had against the wall and raises a brow.

"People are just curious, not my fault."

"And what is everyone curious about?" Clay questions and I wonder just how stupid Felix is.

"Scott doesn't ever do girlfriends…well he _does_ girlfriends but they just aren't ever his…" he states and my eyes narrow. "So being the case everyone's mind is racing," his eyes lock onto mine and my first tighten. "Girl must be a hell of a _fuck_ to get you to settle down," he smirks and I feel my blood boil.

"Ok…" Clay dives between us when I go after him. Him always being way more level headed then me. "Go…" he orders and Felix cuts his eyes over at him. "I'm not siding with you Felix, I honestly can't stand you but if you don't walk away right now you will _wish_ Lucas was the one that hit you. So go," he repeats and with one last glance at me, he rolls his eyes and steps back.

"Jackasses…" he mumbles walking down the hall.

"You need to mellow out," he turns to face me and I look at him confused.

"Mellow out? Did you not hear what he just said?"

"Yeah I did," he nods slowly. "And honestly I want to screw up his piece of shit face but trust me, trust me when I tell you that the pleasure of beating the shit out of lowlifes only last so long before everything else takes over."

"You wish you did things differently back home?" I question, knowing _exactly_ what happened in his old town. Brooke told me the whole story and it ended with Clay getting kicked out.

"No…" he answers honestly with the slight of a smile. "I'd do that again in a heartbeat. Would I have done it on school grounds? Probably not, but don't regret that. But the difference is _he_ _laid_ his hands on my sister, Felix? Well Felix just talks out of his ass and being this close to graduation it wouldn't be worth it. Might make me feel good, but not worth it."

"Noted…"

"But it's good to know," he nods and glances down the hall to where Felix disappeared to.

"What?"

"You have her back," he looks back at me. "That you care about her enough to entertain the idea of hurting someone who hurts her."

"Yeah…" I agree running my hand through my hair. "Freaks me out a bit," I admit with a dry laugh and he chuckles.

"Don't…" he slaps my shoulder with his signature grin. Honestly feeling a lot better about the way he is around me, not so pissed. "Brooke's feelings aren't the overbearing scary ones," he tells me and I nod. "She feels what she feels and nine times out of ten lets you know. Yet she never forces you to feel it back, when you do you do and when you're ready she is ready," he explains and I do feel a little more relieved by that. "But I got class," he tells me and I nod. "Stay out of trouble man…"

"I will…" I nod and he gives me a nod before walking back down the hall. Letting out a long breath I twist the handle on the door and step inside the small office to find one of my favorite people sitting behind the desk. "Hey Crazy Girl," I walk over and drop down in the free chair in front of her.

"Hey Happy Boy," she glances up from her paper to say and I roll my eyes. "Don't deny it, the smile you sport instead of the normal brooding look is seen by many."

"Yeah, yeah," I wave my hand at it and shrug. "But I do…well I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" she grabs a highlighter and runs it over a few pieces of paper before walking over to file it.

"It's just…well," I scratch the back of my neck not sure how to say this. "Well you see…" I shift uncomfortable not really wanting to say it.

"See what?" she walks back over and sits before me.

"Well Brooke…she uh…"

"She what?" she raises a brow confused.

"She said…that _thing_," I nod at the last word and she just grows more confused.

"What thing?"

"You know…that thing people say… that thing with the big meaning thing?" I repeat and I can tell it's not clicking.

"What thing people say thing?" she repeats and I let out a growl of her not getting it.

"That thing Haley," I wave my hand in front of me and her brows knit together more.

"What thing?" she throws her hands up confused.

"Hey babe," I look over my shoulder to see Nathan walking into quickly. "Did you find-" he goes to ask and she smiles before he finishes and lifts up one of his books for class. "Thank you!" he leans down giving her a quick kiss. "You're the best. Love you, bye!" he moves quickly and back out of the office.

"That thing!" I snap my fingers and point at her.

"That you're the best?" she raises her brow and I fall back into my seat growling.

"No!" I slam my hands to my face annoyed.

"My god why am I pulling teeth here?" she mumbles to herself placing her hand to her head.

"Not you're the best or bye but the last thing…" I say and chew my lip. "The last thing Nathan just said," I sigh and her eyes start to get big as it clicks.

"Oh…that _thing_."

"Yeah that thing," I sink in the chair shaking my head.

"Wow…" she lets out a long breath and I nod. "Well…what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything…" I tell her and her eyes just grow wider.

"You said nothing? You can't have a girl tell you that and you say nothing!"

"She didn't give me a chance to say anything," I defend myself quickly. "I mean she said it, gave me a weird look and just kissed me before I said anything back. It was like she _knew_ I wasn't ready to do that and she was giving me an out for it."

"Aw…that's so sweet of her," she grins and I roll my eyes. "She loves you Luke…"

"Please…please don't say that," I beg, not knowing how to at all handle it.

"Don't you feel the same?"

"I don't know!" I admit, hating how bad I feel about that. "I've never felt _that_ before so how am I supposed to know that's what's going on in here," I wave my hand over my chest and she laughs.

"You just do…" she tells me and I pout.

"Well I don't know if I like that answer…"

"Lucas…" she reaches over and grips my hand. "Can I be honest?" she asks and I just shrug. "I think you love her. I know!" her hand flies up when I go to stop that thought. "But I think until you believe it you shouldn't say it back because I also think Brooke knows you well enough to know what you are thinking and feeling."

"I just got ok with admitting I feel anything for her… and still in the processes of holding hands and calling her my girlfriend. I don't know when I'll be ready for that."

"You'll know," she shrugs and gives a smile. "Plus I'm pretty sure when she just kissed you after; your girl was letting you know it's ok that you don't right now."

"So you don't think she will like…dump me if I don't say it?" I worry not sure how all this goes. I don't think that is grounds to end a relationship but it might be. I don't know.

"I so love this you she brings out," she laughs resting her chin on the top of her hand. "You being lost in this whole relationship thing is truly adorable."

"I'm not lost…" I mumble like a child crossing my arms over my chest. "Just not really up to par…"

"She isn't going to dump you," she reassures and I nod. "But you should be honest with her. Let her know where you stand with this thinking and stuff."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you might be surprised how understanding she might be."

"Yeah…" I nod standing up and offering half a smile. "Thanks Haley…makes me feel little better."

"No problem babe," she winks and rips off a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Here is your late note to class," she tells me and I grin.

"Thanks…" I smile and start heading out of the room.

"Lucas!" she calls and I pause to toss a glance at her. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I smile giving a wink and heading out, suddenly feeling a lot better about everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I have a question! <strong>_

_As you all know this story is also on my fictionpress account. With that story I'm writing a sequel (which is short…like ten fifteen chapters tops) and than writing a story based on Raine (in this story is Lily) The story which involves 'Lily' is a longer one, well will be. And it will have much 'Tenley, Colton' (Brooke and Lucas) Now if you all want I can change it so it fits Brucas and put that up when this is finished OR just end it with this one. Which if is the case I have to change the ending more for this story because of how the other is ending._

_So you all let me know and whatever I get more responds on wanting I will do!_

_Hope that whole statement made some senses! haha_

_Well I hope you enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Letting out a long sigh I walk down the hall to gym. It's been a long day, a long boring day and I just want it over with so I can return home and spend time with my boy. Plus we are all going to hang out with for Lucas's birthday and I'm hoping he is going to like his gift.

Pushing open the heavy doors, I adjust my bag on my shoulder as I walk inside. Scanning my eyes around on search for the blonde hair blue eyed boy and frowning when I don't see him.

"Hey girlie," I look to see Quinn looping her arm through mine. "What you doing?"

"Looking for my boyfriend," I admit and can't help when I grin. I hate it. I honestly admit I hate that I giggle over a boy. I swore I'd never be like that, have that little school girl crush but I do. I'm head over heels for that boy and just knowing he is around makes me giddy.

I'm so lame.

"He went to the locker room to change," she explains and I nod. Should have guessed that one. "But he will be out soon I'm sure," she shrugs.

"Yeah, I need to change anyway. I haven't changed out in like a month, so I'm sure my grade is dropping," I laugh a little and she shakes her head at me.

"The _only_ thing to do in this class is change out every day and you get an automatic A," she reminds me and I offer a shrug.

"I was finding other activities to do. One of which is very active _and_ did involve me taking my clothes off," I smirk and she lets out a laugh.

"You and that boy are too much," she states, pulling the door open and we step inside. "Should have known when you were missing all those times you weren't just off sitting alone."

"Nope," I put my stuff in my locker and pull my shirt over my head. "I was rarely alone," I inform her and she rolls her eyes.

"But Brooke," her hand plants on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at her. "I wanted to say sorry for the whole Lucas thing. I know I wasn't the nicest…"

"It's fine Quinn," I give her a smile, knowing she was just looking out. "If I was in your situation I'd think the same thing. You were being a good friend."

"Well I'm just glad this time I was wrong," she smiles and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah me too," I agree honestly happy she was so off base when it came to Lucas. Don't think my heart could handle having it shattered again.

"Hello girlies," I glance over my shoulder at Haley skipping into the locker room. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Quinn shrugs, pulling on her gym clothes and sitting down to tie her shoes.

"So who else is ready for this long weekend coming up?" she asks, brushing her dirty blonde hair back and sitting on the bench beside us. "Because this break can't get here soon enough."

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready for a break," I let out a dry laugh, knowing I'd really like time away from school. Even though Lucas and I are good, Clay and I are good and I'm happy, school still isn't fun. Still get some looks, still get some rude comments and still have Theresa and her friends look at me like I burned their favorite pair of stilettos or something.

"Are you coming with us?" Haley questions. Them all having a plan to go to her parents' cabin for the weekend. I know at first when she asked I was dead set against it because, well Lucas and I weren't even talking. However, now I don't know. I don't know if he would want to go on a semi _couples_ weekend. I don't know if he is ready for that stuff.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Brooke, it will be fun!"

"I know but…I mean who all is going? Like…" I trail my eyes over at Theresa talking with her friends in the corner, knowing Haley and Theresa are _kinda_ friends or whatever.

"No…" she shakes her head. "It was going to be a girls weekend but changed. Just us Lee, Clay and Nathan."

"I'll talk to Lucas," I promise shutting the door to my locker and offer a smile. "But come on, we are already late," I wiggle pass all the girls and out the locker room door. "Oh my god!" I squeal when before I can register what is happening I'm being swung over someone's shoulder. "Lee!"

"What?" he bounces me on his shoulder to adjust and my stomach slams on his shoulder. "I'm giving you a left to class," I feel his arm shrug and I roll my eyes, looking up to see Quinn and Haley laughing.

"Please don't drop me…" I beg and slamming my eyes shut as we walk down the hallway.

"I would never. I'm great with my hands," he smacks my ass and I let out a squeal.

"Lee!" my body freezes at the familiar voice and I feel the heat spread through my body just by that. As weird as it sounds, and I know it does, but he has such a sexy voice. Just that alone turns me on.

I have a problem.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving your girl a lift over to you," he flips me forward and I stumble back and hit into Clay. "You were looking for her and look, I delivered her," he waves his hand at me and I laugh shaking my head.

"Don't think I asked your hand to venture to her ass," Lucas states and his eyes narrow a bit.

"Just a hand slip man," he points to his large hand and I roll my eyes. "Got a mind of its' own."

"Let's try to control it more then," he says and I know he seems serious but he is just kidding.

"Alright dude," he chuckles that sweet laugh and I send him a wink.

"You were looking for me?" I smirk and he just shrugs, taking his finger and curling it in my shirt. "Miss me a little or something?" I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Just curious to where you might be…"

"Just the locker room," I inform him and he shrugs as if not caring that much. "You're so cute," I grin a bit and tilt my head up to kiss under his chin.

"You're cute," he smirks and I roll my eyes and lay my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as he rests his chin on top of my head.

"So Lucas, tell your girl she should go with us to the cabin this weekend," Haley tells him and I roll my eyes.

"Why would I tell her that when I'm not even invited to it?" he states and slips his arm around my waist. "Think I'd prefer her staying the weekend at my apartment then her off with you people."

"Lucas…" I blush and bury my face in his chest.

"Kinda gross dude," Clay tells him and I feel him chuckle under my ear before just shrugging.

"Obviously you are invited jackass," Haley rolls her eyes and again he shrugs.

"I don't care…I'll see what's going on, but if you want to go we can," he states and I lift my head to look at him.

"You want to go?"

"Got nothing better to do," he admits and I roll my eyes.

"Wow, such a sweet way to say you want to spend time with me," I pull back from him and he chuckles.

"Don't be like that," he orders, lifting my chin and surprising even me when he gives me a sweet kiss. I guess slowly getting over his weird PDA freak out.

"Ok…" I grin like an idiot pretty much sure I'll agree with whatever he says.

"Lucas!" we all glance up to see my least favorite person ever skipping towards us with her little friends.

"Fuck me…" he groans, dropping his head back and I take a step back from him.

"Later," I wink at him and he shakes his head with a light smile.

"Hey," Theresa flashes a perfect smile and plants her hands on her hips. "Just want to tell you happy birthday, Birthday Boy."

"Thanks Theresa," he grumbles, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side.

"Mhmm…" she nods, tossing a glance me for a moment and I swear she just looked right through me. Like I'm not even here or something. "Have anything big planned?"

"Nope…" he shakes his head and his chin drops to rest on my head. "Just hanging out with some people," he shrugs.

"Aw well I hope you have fun," she tells him and he gives a nod, clearly bored with this conversation. "But if you want to get your present later just text me," she smirks and sends him a wink and I frown a bit at how confident she is. Even with me here, Lucas hanging onto me she is still so sure of herself. I wish I was like that.

"Probably won't," he states and she just shrugs.

"Later ya'll," she sends a wink to the group and a final sexy smirk at _my_ boyfriend and skips off.

"Girls too much," Lee shakes his head and I just glance down. "But let's play some ball…" he tosses his basketball back and forth in his hand.

"Have fun…" Haley slaps Nathan on the butt and starts to skip off, Quinn quickly following behind her.

"I got Luke," Clay jogs down the court and the guys start to follow.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas catches my hand before I walk off. "I'm sorry about that…" he waves his hand in the direction Theresa moved too.

"It's whatever," I shrug like it's nothing. "You have a past Lucas… Every now and again it's going to pop up."

"Yeah well that past goes out of its way to pop up," he comments and I let out a small dry laugh and nod. "Don't let her get to you," he lifts my chin to look at him and I slowly nod. "You know I…well you know…" he mumbles out and glances away from me and I laugh a little.

"I know," I give a little smile and he leans down to catch my mouth with his. Stepping to pull back, his long fingers get lost in my hair and tug me forward. His teeth nipping at my bottom lip before he deepens our kiss and I let out a slight moan. "Lucas…" I pull back panting and see the lust flash through his eyes. "What was that? I thought you didn't like that stuff… made you uncomfortable."

"I don't like people making you uncomfortable," he shrugs. "So…" he lets out a long sigh and brushes my hair back. "If I have to remind people that you're my girl…I will," he shrugs and I big grin stretches across my face.

"You kinda like me don't you Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah," he smirks and I bite down on my tongue and grin up at him. "But don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dare," I wink, giving him a sweet kiss and pulling back. "Enjoy your game birthday boy. I'll be cheering you on," I smack his side and move towards the bleacher all my friends are on.

"Hey Brooke!" I glance over my shoulder at my favorite blonde boy. "What do I have to do to get you in a little cheer outfit for me?" he kinks a brow and I laugh.

"A hell of a lot more than just that little smirk of yours," I tease and he rolls his eyes as he jogs down the court and I head over to my friends.

* * *

><p>Hitting the top floor of the building, I shove my hands in my pockets as I ride the elevator up. I'm nervous and I don't know why. It's rare I'm ever nervous when it comes to my dad because I honestly just don't care but now I am. We haven't talked in a few weeks so when my phone went off with a message asking me to come meet him, a message that didn't seem even demanding, I grew concerned.<p>

"Lucas…" I glance up to see Sarah, my dad's secretary sitting before me. "Hey, you here to see your dad?" she questions a little confused to why I'm here. It's pretty well known my father and I don't talk much and it probably been almost a year since I stepped foot in this place.

"He called…" I awkwardly announce and she nods quickly.

"He has been a little quiet today," she informs me. "Kind of a weird mood."

"He's always in a weird mood," I mutter and she just reaches for the phone like she doesn't hear me.

"Mr. Scott…" she speaks into the phone and looks up at me. "Lucas is here. Yes sir," she nods and hangs up. "He is ready to see you. Go on in…"

"Thanks…" I give an awkward smile and walk towards the big oak door, turning the handle and pushing it open. Him sitting at his desk and staring at a photo in his hand. "Hey…"

"Hey…" he clears his throat and puts the photo down. "You're out of school already?"

"I skipped practice," I shrug, walking over and sitting down in front of him. "Can't do anything…don't know the point of being there," I admit and frown a bit. Honestly hating I can't play ball anymore.

"I have a few friends, I can call someone to get them to look at your knee. Maybe if we get surgery on it, it will improve."

"I've had two surgeries dad," I remind him and his brows crease confused before slowly nodding.

"That's right," he runs his hand over his face.

"I just don't want to do so much to it that it just really screws it up."

"Well maybe we should start some therapy on it. I know you've been doing it but there has to be a way to fix it from going out so much," he opens his drawer and tosses a card on the desk. "Here is a really good therapist."

"Thanks…" I fiddle with the card in my hand before looking at him. "Is there a reason I'm here?" I finally ask and his head snaps up at me. "I'm not trying to be rude but this all…all seems random."

"I know…" he leans back in his chair and I've never seen my dad like this. So lost, so confused looking. Almost broken. "Your mom's eyes opened yesterday," he states and my head snaps up to look at him. "They opened and for a few short seconds I saw those gorgeous eyes again."

"She…she woke up?" my heart races and it feels like a lifetime before he slowly shakes his head.

"Doctors told me it was…was a muscle spasm," he clears his throat a bit and I honestly don't like seeing him like this. "But…but when she opened them I remembered she has Lily's eyes," he tells me as if I don't know. "She has yours…"

"Lily looks just like her…"

"Lily has her laugh," he states and I nod. "And I really miss your mom's laugh," he glances down at a photo of her and him and I frown a bit. "But last night I came home and just really wanted to go to sleep. It had been a long day and the whole thing with your mom…" he trails off and I watch the pain flash over him. "But I was sitting in my office and I heard her laugh," he tells me and I slowly nod not sure where he is going with this. "First I thought I had one to many scotches," he says and I let out a small laugh. "But it wasn't that…it was your mom," he slowly tilts his head up to look at me. "Please don't take her away from me…"

"Dad…"

"I know I'm not the best parent. I don't think I can even be classified as a parent," he tells me and I do nod in agreement with that. "But soon I'm really going to have to say goodbye to your mom. And…and for the longest time I've not wanted to even look at you kids because when I did I saw her. Yet now I know… you two reminding me of her isn't supposed to be painful. Hearing my little girl's laugh and knowing it sounds like her mom's is supposed to remind me of her in a good way. I know that now…" he tells me and I pull in a long breath and drop my head.

"She is the best little girl," I tell him. "It shouldn't have taken you this long to realize it."

"It shouldn't have taken me this long to realize a lot of things," he sighs picking at a paper on his desk. "It's your birthday. You're eighteen today," he tosses a pack of papers at me. "Here is all the information on your mom's trust fund for you," he nods at the pack and I slowly pick it up and read over it. "It shows you get a nice little amount at your eighteenth birthday. Your mom and I have been saving for a while."

"Eighteen years," I state and he laughs a bit.

"Yeah," he sighs a bit. "And though I don't have a say what so ever in what you do. If you wait to cash in on that until your twenty first, I can get it to double," he informs me and my head snaps up to him. "Well close to double…"

"How?"

"Right investments," he states and I slowly nod.

"But I need it now," I tell him, finding this whole conversation a bit weird. "I have rent and college and…stuff," I explain thinking random three shifts a week at the local sports shop isn't going to cut it.

"You come back home and I'll help cover you," he tells me and I swear my mouth is on the floor. "Lucas we already had your college set up. You know how you mom is, she had your college paid for before you hit the second grade."

"Over achiever," I tease a bit and I'm again shocked when he laughs.

"It's there if you want it Lucas. I'd just really like if you came home for the rest of the year and summer. I'd like my _whole_ family to be together again."

"So what? I come home and just take care of Lily like before?" I question thinking I'd like my own place if that is the case.

"I know I've been bad at taken care of you both," he tells me and I completely agree. "But imagine having someone. Someone who is truly perfect," he gets this look over him at the mention of my mom. "Someone who does everything perfectly and someone who is your world," he explains and I shift a bit in my chair. "Then imagine without warning them being gone," he clears his throat a bit. "And imagine all of a sudden someone who is probably the worst at this trying to take over their spot."

"It's not possible…" I mumble a bit and he nods.

"I can't be your mom," his voice tightens a bit and a look I don't think I've seen on him before. "I can't even compare to her and I won't because it's impossible. She was my best friend and I went to her for everything. And I honestly don't know how to do this…But if you try, I'd really like to figure it out."

"I'll…I'll think about it…" I look at the papers before me and then back at the man.

"That's all I'm asking."

"Well I got to go," I raise up from the chair. "Promised Brooke I'd meet her and I'm already late."

"Brooke?" I look up at him as he looks at me curiously. "Who's Brooke?"

"Umm…she's…well she's like my girlfriend…" I mutter out still having issue with that one. I don't know why, it's not like I can't admit I care for the girl. I don't know why that is so hard to admit.

"Girlfriend, huh?" he chuckles a bit and leans back in his chair. "How long has that been going on?"

"She's been around a few months," I shrug, not really knowing how to talk like this with my dad. We don't talk about it, we never have. "Couldn't really get her to go away so figure what the hell. Might as well keep her, she's cute," I shrug again and again he laughs.

"Happens to all of us. We work real hard to live life and then just some girl comes along and ruins it all."

"What's annoying is when you don't want them to really go away…" I admit and he gets slow grin.

"You're in trouble," he tells me as if I don't already know.

"I'm aware," I let out a dry laugh and head towards the door. "But I must go find her…later."

"Happy birthday Lucas," he calls right before I push open the door. "Hope it's a good one."

"Thanks," I offer a nod before walking out. Still not completely sure of what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room, I smile at all my friends laughing. I feel like everything is coming together. I feel like all the pieces are falling into place and though there is a lot that can still happen, this chapter of my life is having a happy ending. And because of that I feel almost complete.<p>

However Lucas explained to me earlier all his dad said I'm a little nervous to what he is feeling and hope it doesn't ruin his birthday. Even though I know I'm happy, I'm also aware of how much he is stressed right now, how much his mind is racing and how much I wish I could just make everything right for him.

"Ok…" I shift beside my boyfriend and look at him. "Are you ready for your gift?" I kink a brow and he gets a slight smirk on his face.

"You bet," he leans in and kisses me and I laugh placing my hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"Down boy," I roll my eyes and he sends me a wink.

"Should we go upstairs for this gift? Because I feel it might be a bit awkward in front of Clay," he tosses a glance at my brother who is talking to Nathan about something.

"It's not that kind of gift babe," I inform him and he frowns.

"But I thought I got a you wrapped in different outfits," he pouts and I laugh a bit. That actually being his gift for later.

"Yes, but when we are alone," I wiggle myself from being tangled in his body and stand. "You wait here, I'll be right back," I promise and skip up the stairs to my bedroom. Turning the door and opening it to reveal the sleeping baby on my bed. "Hey Cupcake…" I slowly walk over and rub my hand over her back. "You awake?"

"Yup…" she mutters, her eyes still closed.

"Let's get you dressed," I slowly ease her off the bed and grab her bag of clothes Leah packed for her. I honestly picking her up earlier before Lucas got here but she needed a nap. Leah said she had been so excited that she got to see her _Lukie _today she hadn't taken one but as soon as she got in the car it made her doze. So we let her sleep a bit before I finally came to get her. "Boots?" I hold up her brown boots and she bites her bottom lip.

"Boots," she nods and her little chocolate curls bounce up and down.

"Ok…" I lift her up and push her boots on. "Don't you look cute," I push a clip in her hair and she blinks her sleepy eyes at me. "But guess what?" I lean in real close and she leans forward. "Lukie is downstairs."

"Lukie!" she squeals, suddenly completely awake and excited. "Let's go Book…"

"Let's go," I laugh, lifting her to my hip and grabbing her bag from the floor. "But let's try to be quiet," I hush and she nods biting on her finger. Walking down the steps I hear all my friends laughing in the living room and peak around to corner to make sure a certain blonde isn't looking. Lily giggling as we walk over to the couch. "Say guess who," I whisper to her and she nods quickly as I lean down behind the couch.

"Dude shut the hell up," Lucas laughs at something Clay says and I roll my eyes.

"Lukie I here!" Lily squeals and afterwards covers her hands over his eyes and the room laughs.

"Did that backwards Cupcake," I inform her and the group laughs as Lucas turns on the couch.

"Hey Princess," he beams, it being almost _two_ weeks since he seen her. They talked on the phone some but with his dad home he's kinda been avoiding him.

"You miss me?" she crawls over the couch and into his lap.

"Very much so," he tells her and squeezes her tight. "This my present?" he glances up at me as I slide beside him on the couch.

"One of them," I smirk and he grins. "But I thought you might like this one most," I shrug, toying with one of Lily's curls.

"I do," he leans a bit and lifts my chin for a sweet kiss. "Thank you baby."

"You welcome," Lily shrugs and the room lets out a laugh. "So we get pink berry now?" she questions and with an eyes roll Lucas chuckles and stands up. I'm pretty sure his day might have been quickly made better.

However making his decision about moving back in with her just that more difficult.

* * *

><p>Walking into his apartment, I frown a bit as I watch him walk over to Lily's room. Hitting the switch to light it up and show all the work he put into it. He worked so hard on it, hurts my heart to think now it might never get seen.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" I slide up behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know…I mean yeah ok things might be better for a while but then what? It goes back to how it was? Why put up with it?"

"Because of Lily," I shrug, honestly hating all the thoughts he is thinking. Hating how hard all of this is for him. "She already lost one parent Lucas. Maybe…maybe he really has changed, or is trying to and she might get a really great dad out of it. She is just a baby, when she is older she won't remember any of this…"

"And if he doesn't change?" he questions, resting his head against the door frame. "What then?"

"Well if he doesn't," I push up on my toes to peer into the room. "Then she will _still_ have her amazing older brother."

"Yeah…" he lets out a sigh and hits the lights. "But I really don't want to think about all that right now."

"Then what do you want to think about?" he turns to face me and I bite down on my bottom lip at the look he is giving me.

"Nothing…" he tells me, dropping his head to rest against mine. "I don't want to think about nothing…"

"Well…" I push back from him and curl my hand around the tie of my jacket and start to undo it. "Does this help clear your mind a bit?" I kink a brow and drop my jacket off my shoulder.

"Oh holy damn," he licks his lips and I blush a little. "Where did this come from?" he walks over and running his hand over the black lace strap of my bra.

"Haley and I went shopping after school," I shrug and bite harder on my lip. "So before I left my place, I kinda changed into it. Do you like it?"

"Yup…" he nods quickly and I giggle a bit. "I like it…I like it a hell of a lot."

"That's good," I sway my body into him a bit and kiss on his neck. "It looks even better off me," I growl into his ear and start heading down towards his room, unhooking the latch on my bra and sliding it off my shoulders. "Coming Boyfriend?" I smirk and he swallows hard.

"Yup…" he moves at me quickly and I laugh darting towards his room.

"Lucas…" I giggle when his arms come around my waist and he picks me up with ease in his arms. "Mhmm…" I hum against his lips and they catch onto mine. Running my hand to pull my hair back as he goes to deepen it. "Happy birthday baby," I break the kiss to whisper. "I love you," I smile a little and slide my hand to his chest to feel his heart race.

"I know love," he whispers and I feel when his heart skips a sudden beat. His mouth opening for a moment before shutting back with a frown. "Shit…" he growls and I know it's more at himself but I still laugh a bit.

"Hey…" I cup his cheek to turn his head to look back at me. "It's ok…" I tell him, honestly meaning that.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole," he whispers to me and I nod, also aware of that. "I'm just not good at this…"

"I didn't ask you to be," I point out and he nods. I know he isn't trying to hurt my feelings and honestly it's not hurting my feelings. I know I mean something to him, is it as strong as what I feel? Maybe not. However I think over time it will be, so I'm not worried. I'm not going to rush him to say something he is uncomfortable with. "I know what I feel for you Lucas. And when I say it, it's not because I expect something back. It's because I want you to know, but if that makes you uncomfortable I won't say it until you are ready to hear it."

"I do like hearing it…" he tells me and I watch as something flickers over him. "But I haven't heard someone say that to me other than Lily in years. And that is a big thing to do with a big meaning and I'm just not sure when I'll be able to say it back."

"Whenever you're ready," I shrug, never going to force him to say something he isn't ready too.

"You really are perfect you know," he brushes my hair back and I grin a little. "So completely different than any other girl out there."

"I'm not perfect Luke…" I frown a bit and slowly rub the spot on my chest I'm still a little self-conscious of.

"Yeah you are," he slides his hand over mine and catches my mouth against his. "My perfect girl," he hums against my mouth and I grin. Him swaying us over to his bed and my decision made that I will clear his mind tonight of any other thought that is having him so stressed out.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy the new chapter!<em>

_Please review!_


	33. Chapter 33

"Damn baby…" I pant, sliding my hand down his sweat covered chest. "That feels good…" I moan and throw my head back as he trails a line of kisses up my and nips behind me ear.

"You always feel good…" he smirks, his large hand slipping down my back and clinging onto my thigh. Rolling my hips along him, I feel the tingle run through my whole body as his lips hook onto mine and gives me a kiss I feel in my toes.

"I think you should have more sleepless nights," I giggle, cupping his cheek and feeling the stubble below my palm. "Because this is a great way to start my days," I tease, my chest pressing against his as we rock together. Thinking waking up to Lucas beside me is a great way to start my day.

Apparently he was at his place and was having a hard time sleeping. So after fighting it a bit, his cute little butt drove over here, climbed up through my window and slid beside me. He fell asleep within ten minutes. Well, until I woke him up.

Figured it was only fair.

"You're making me such a chick," he growls, gripping his hand through my hair and giving it a slight tug.

"Why?" I kiss down his jaw and back up behind his ear. "Because you can't fall asleep without me beside you?" I mock a bit and groan when I bring myself back down on him.

"Shut up…" he growls, both his hands sliding down my backside and starts to move me in the rhythm he enjoys.

"Am I wrong?" I tease and he just growls at me and bites on my bottom lip. That honestly being something that makes me ok with him not saying I love you back. Not the lip biting but the actions he does. The way he goes out of his way to make me comfortable, the looks he gives me and his light touches. The fact he is trying so hard to figure out how this whole _relationship_ stuff works. And the fact when he is having problems he comes to me first and tells me things I know he doesn't tell anyone else. That shows he feels something for me. Something he really hasn't felt for anyone else and that scares him.

Which is why I'm not pushing it.

"Mmm…" I moan, sliding my hands to his shoulders as I feel every nerve ending in me starts to quiver. Swearing being with Lucas is like no one I've ever been with. Even though my list is…well three, I can admit Lucas is different. He touches me differently, kisses me differently and…and well its good. Nine times out of ten his mouth just sucks on my earlobe and I can't stand it. I have to have him. Which has never happened to me before.

"Fuck me, turn that off," Lucas groans when my alarm rips through the room. It actually being the third time it's gone off in the last twenty minutes.

"I did…" I reach my hand to slap the snooze button but it doesn't seem to go off. "But it's broken…" I growl, slamming my hand hard and it stopping a moment before blasting again.

"Well…" he sits up and wraps a secure arm around my waist as he reaches back behind my nightstand, jerking on the cord and the blasting stops. However the alarm clock flies off the nightstand and to the ground with a loud thud. "Oops…" he shrugs before slamming his lips into mine and I giggle.

"Oops…" I suck on his bottom lip and lift my hips to slide along him. Gripping my hand tight in his hair, he growls at me as we start to rock faster.

"Brooke, you ok? I heard a-shit!"

"Daddy!" I shriek and collapse on top of Lucas and yank the sheet over me, right before I hear the door slam back shut. "Oh my god!" I freak diving off of Lucas and for my clothes. Feeling as if my dad is still somehow watching what is going on.

"Brooke…"

"Put theses on…" I throw his pants at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Brooke…" he reaches and grabs my wrist and I jerk back.

"Don't touch me!" I freak and look at him like he is stupid. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I was inside you not two seconds, so I can touch you," he smirks a bit and my eyes narrow on him.

"My dad just walked in on us Lucas," I yank up my pants and hook the button. "My god he is going to murder me…"

"Don't be so dramatic," he rolls his eyes and grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. "He knows about Jack…he knows you've done this before, Brooke."

"I know that Lucas but doesn't mean I want him to know I'm doing it now!" I let out a frown and swear I feel tears forming in my eyes. "He is going to be so mad at me."

"Want me to come down there with you?" he offers and I deflate my panic and look over at him. Him looking so ok with doing that it makes my heart swell.

"As much as I love that you would do that, I think it's best you climb that sexy little butt of yours out the window and get out of here. I don't want dad to cut off things," my eyes travel to where my sheet is covering him. "Because though it won't be for a long while, I will want to use it again."

"A long while?" his brows knit and his lips pout.

"Yeah…" I run my hand through his hair. "Dad might make me wear a chastity belt for a while," I joke and his eyes widened.

"You aren't going downstairs," he informs me and I laugh. "But seriously, if that is going to be the case can we at least finish?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Get out of here. I'll see you later…" I push his face away and he chuckles standing up in all his naked glory and walks over to get his clothes. Lucas clearly very secure with himself.

"Text me how it goes?" he questions as he walks over to the window and I nod. "I'll see you at school…"

"See you," he lifts my chin and gives me a sweet kiss. Throwing one of his legs out the window and I start to head towards my door.

"Brooke…" he calls and I turn to face him. "You think I have a sexy ass?" he lifts a brow and my eyes narrow.

"Get out of here!" I grab my pillow from the bed and chunk it at him, him letting out a chuckle and moving out the window, along the roof and out of my sight. "That boy," I roll my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. Examining my look and hope it doesn't look too much of a look of…well sex. Running my fingers through my hair, I go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and reduce the flushed look and head down the stairs.

And I swear my body has never been so shaky in my life. Rounding the corner of the kitchen I find my dad standing at the sink and looking really hard out the window as he grips the counter.

"Daddy…" I whisper and watch his body tense up and jaw lock. "I'm sorry," I awkwardly apologize and his head drops. "That wasn't…I mean…" I mumble out knowing I can't say it's not what he thinks. Clearly it was what he thinks.

"I know you are almost eighteen," he states and my head drops a little as I cut my eyes up at him. "And I'm aware _he_ is your…boyfriend," he cringes at the word and I swallow the large lump. "But I'd ask you respect me enough not to sneak him in at night," he _finally_ turns to face me and I just nod. "And I really ask you not to do _that_ in my house."

"I'm sorry…"

"I honestly really wish you wouldn't do that at all, but I know it's not realistic," he comments and though I wish I could tell him I could do that, I'm not so sure I can. "I understand temptation," he cringes awkwardly.

"Dad…"

"Your mother should have this talk with you," he mumbles to himself and scratches his jaw.

"We have had this talk before," I let out a dry laugh. "When I started dating Jack…" I pause a moment when I see the anger flash in his eyes. "Well…we just talked about it. But Lucas is different daddy," I defend quickly. "I love him…"

"Brooke…"

"No! I do!" I defend my feeling. Knowing I feel that. "I love him and not that fake love I thought I felt for Jack, but real love. And I think he loves me too…"

"You think?" his tone is a bit sharp and I swallow that large lump.

"He just doesn't say those words that much," I shrug and drop down on the stool. "And you can't say anything because you are the same way," my eyes dart to him and he drops down in a stool on the other side of the counter.

"Your mother knows I love her Brooke."

"Yeah but you still don't say it all the time," I point out. Knowing it's really rare you hear him utter those words. "She knows because she feels it and I feel it. He loves me," I say with more certainty this time and he pauses just staring at me a moment before he leans back in his chair.

"If he cares so much where is he?" he wonders and I let out a sigh. "Shouldn't he have come talk to me?"

"Would you go down and talk to grandpa if he caught you and mom?" I challenge and know I won that argument. "But…he did want too. I just told him no. I was afraid you might kill him and bury him in the backyard," I laugh and little and thank the lord when he cracks a smile.

"Every father thinks his daughter is a virgin," he tells me and I look down. "Even if they know the truth, they still like to swear upon it."

"I know daddy," I pull the sleeves over my hands and frown a bit. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed…just…shocked," he explains and I nod getting that. "When I woke of this morning I didn't think I'd see…_that_."

"I didn't think you would either," I let out a dry laugh knowing in that moment that was the last thing I expected. And then in sues the most awkward long silent pause of my entire life with my dad. Well until he opens his mouth and says…

"Do you guys use protection?"

"Dad!" I cringe shaking my head quickly at him.

"You're right that was weird," he shakes his head quickly. "Sorry, I didn't… I didn't know what else I was supposed to say."

"I get what you're saying dad, but I think… maybe this is a talk just mom and I should have," I suggest and he nods. "But…to make you feel better…nothing like that…that couldn't happen…" I mumble out fiddling with my necklace. His dark eyes squinting a bit confused. "I mean…we're… safe…" I explain and he gives a slow nod.

"Well I'm going to go," he tells me and I nod. "But Brooke…"

"Won't happen again," I promise knowing what he was about to say and with a tight lipped smile he shuffles his feet up the stairs and I'm sure it was just to get away from me and this awkward moment. Grabbing my phone I send off a quick text before disappearing up the stairs to go to school.

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps to the large home, I slide my key into the lock before pushing it open and stepping inside. Hearing some news channel coming from the kitchen, I head that way and find the man I was looking for sitting at the table. News on. Newspaper in hand.<p>

"Dad…" he jumps a bit before looking up at him. "Sorry," I apologize holding up my keys. "Just was coming to talk to you…"

"At almost 6:30 you have a wild hair to talk?" he chuckles a bit and sips his coffee. "You are your mother's son," he teases a bit and I walk over to pour me a cup of coffee.

"I've thought about what you said," I cut to the point and quickly get his full attention. "I have first six months paid on my apartment," I tell him and he slowly nods. "And I have a room set up for Lily," I also inform him. "But I want to have some rules."

"I'll hear them…"

"She wants to be with me…she stays with me. Even if it's randomly one night, I want to know if she wants to see me you won't stop her."

"I'd never stop her Lucas…"

"I also want to know you will be here, not Leah. As much as she loves Leah I want you in her life, that is the only way this will work. And…and I want the option to stay here and maybe even move back by summer," I say and watch him weigh that thought in his mind.

"This is your home Lucas…Always will be," his voice seems chipped a bit with pain and I nod slowly.

"I want Lily to have something I never really got," I tell him and he frowns a bit. "I want her to have a relationship with the only parent she has left."

"I want to know her too…"

"She is a real great kid," I let him know, knowing he doesn't have a clue. "Smart for her age, funny… and it's a damn shame she is afraid of you, but it's not hard to get her to love you. A few movies and strawberry smoothies and you won."

"Her and her strawberries," he chuckles a bit. "You know you mom ate them all the time when she was pregnant?" he lights up a bit and I slowly walk over to him. Not letting him know I already knew that. "She would wake me up at terrible hours of the night to go fetch her some. One time threw a plate at me because the stores were closed," he laughs and I join a bit.

"Didn't know mom could get violent."

"Only a few times," he flips his paper in his hand and rests it on the table. "She is normally an angel," he states and I watch as he freezes and something flashes over him.

"Dad…"

"I'm working on it…" he says and I just nod knowing he doesn't want to talk about my mom. "I know it's not healthy… I'm working on letting her go," he tells me and I honestly hate how hurt he is. It's like he is suddenly losing her all over again.

"Maybe a first start is moving back into your room," I suggest, knowing he hasn't slept in there in almost a year. Normally just passes out on a couch or guest room.

"The last time I woke up in that bed room she was beside me," he tells me and I watch as a glass of water prickle in his eyes and I will admit I've never in my life seen my dad cry. "She…she asked me to skip work and spend the day with her," he informs me of something I actually never knew. "And I…I told her…" he swallows hard and clears his throat. "I told her I had an important meeting that morning, but I promised to spend all Saturday with her. Every day I wish I just stayed in bed."

"Dad… I finally learned something…" I pause a moment to regain my composure. "It took me a long time but I realized sometimes things happen. We can't control them…we don't have a say in them but they happen. Mom's accident…it just happened," I speak the last words slowly and he nods. "There was nothing either of us could have done to stop it. You staying in bed... us leaving earlier… it's all what ifs? And those things will drive you crazy…"

"Don't I know it…." He lets out a dry laugh and pulls in a slow breath. Us remaining silent for a moment before the sound of my phone going off breaks the silence.

"Sorry…" I apologize digging it out of my pocket and sliding it open to reveal a text from Brooke.

'_Had the most awkward talk in my life...Changed my mind…we aren't ever having sex again…'_

"Bullshit!" I growl and roll my eyes.

"What is?" I jerk my eyes up to hook onto my dad's face. Him somehow totally washing away the tears that were there just a moment before. Guess we are the same.

"My girl… uh…Brooke," I explain and he nods for us to continue. "Well…her dad kinda caught us…having sex this morning," I cringe a bit and am shocked by the grin that flashes over his face.

"Oh…" he chuckles and brings and his coffee to his lips. "So you weren't up this early on purpose. You were hiding," he states and I let out a small laugh.

"I wasn't hiding," I lean back in my chair. "I offered to talk to him," I inform him and he gives me a 'really?' look. "Obviously didn't want too… but offered. Plus! It wasn't my fault."

"How is that?" he questions and I really find this conversation of _father son _like weird. But a good weird…if that makes sense.

"I honestly was asleep minding my own business and _she_ woke me up," I inform him, not sure why I'm the bad guy. "I was only helping the poor girl's morning needs," I defend my actions and he just chuckles more.

"I'm sure, because wasn't enjoyable to you at all," he shrugs and I get a little smirk. "No father wants to think his daughter is having sex Lucas and no father definitely wants to see it."

"I know…but now she is saying she is never having sex again! What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Typical…" he shrugs. "When John," my mom's father, "…walked in on me and Karen one time he punched me."

"He what?" I almost spit out my drink so thankful that didn't happen with Brooke's dad and I.

"Yup, literally pulled my naked ass off of her and knocked me right in the face."

"What happened after that happened?"

"Your mom snapped at him and said she was an adult. Then John said he didn't care it was his house and then she said fine. She would leave, so she left," he explains with a casual shrug and my eyes widen.

"Mom left?" I ask always thinking mom was the best child ever. Never did wrong. Never spoke ill of anyone. Hell I figured she didn't even touch a guy until her wedding night.

"Yeah…told him she loved me and he wasn't going to tell her who to love. Funny though," he lets out a small laugh as he pictures the memory. "She told her father she loved me before she even told me."

"Sounds like mom…"

"Yeah…but mom let her stay with us until everything cooled down. However she was just like Brooke, told me I was to never touch her until I married her."

"So what'd you do?"

"Bought a ring," he grins a bit. "We were married not a couple months later. However that whole never until marriage thing didn't last but a few weeks," he smirks and I chuckle.

"Well let's just hope Brooke, gets over it because I don't want to have to buy a ring," I freak a bit at that idea.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I did it. Never knew a girl could have that much control over me. Yet times are different now. I'm sure Brooke will get over it."

"I hope because I'll be honest with you…I enjoy sex with my girl," I smirk and he chuckles.

"Safe sex?" he turns a bit serious and I nod quickly.

"Always, we aren't that stupid," I let him know quickly. "But Brooke…Brooke is great. That's not all we're about."

"I can tell… You talk about her differently."

"What do you mean?" my brows crease to how he would know that.

"I remember talks you and your mom had. Most her being about some girl you were bringing around," he flips his hand around and I remember those talks. Mom hated all the random girls she found wondering her halls. "You never spoke of them so highly… you never called them _your girl_."

"I…" I open my mouth to object that but slam it shut. "She is my girl," I smile a bit and want to roll my eyes at how much of a chick I'm becoming. Damn these feelings bullshit. "She just… understands me…" I answer and know how lame that sounds. "Most the girls I've been with almost faked it you know? Fake tried to get what I was feeling or thinking or wanting but not Brooke. She just gets it and if she doesn't get something she listens to it and doesn't push. Plus she doesn't ever make me feel guilty about not feeling or doing the right things all the time," I shrug knowing when Theresa and I were…whatever we were…she would make me feel like such shit for not having real feelings for her. When in reality I don't think she really had any for me. Was just more caught up in the whole _'it' _couple image.

"You're comfortable with her," he nods slowly. "That's what I loved most about being with your mom. Nothing was ever forced…just all flowed naturally."

"Yeah…and she is amazing with Lily," I grin at all the times she helped me there.

"You love this girl don't you?" he states and my head snaps up.

"No!" I answer quickly. "I…no…" I shake my head. "I care about her but not _that_."

"Why?"

"Because I don't," I say not sure what else I can give someone. "You can't really explain why you don't…you know."

"You can't really explain why you _do_ either," he points out and I shrug.

"I care about Brooke. She knows I do and the fact I don't feel _that…_"

"Love…"

"Yeah that…"

"Love," he repeats. "The word is love Lucas. Four letters, not that hard to say."

"I know that…" I grumble shifting in my chair.

"So you don't love her…" it's more of a statement and I nod.

"No."

"You can't even state you _don't_ love her?" he chuckles a bit and my eyes narrow.

"I don't like that word," I growl a bit and don't get why he is so happy right now. It freaks me out. I don't like it.

"Who is it?" he nods his head when my phone starts going off again. "It her?"

"Yeah…" I mumble, grabbing my phone and sliding to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hey you," _there is a hint of a smile in her tone and I grin a bit. "_Where_ _are you? Are you at school yet?_"

"No…I'm at my house…my dad's place," I cut my eyes up at the man before me and finding him watching me curiously.

"_Oh…" _she pauses a moment. "_Are you moving back in?_"

"No…" I shake my head and shift in my seat. "But…I'll umm…"

"_Can't talk about it right now?" _she reads my mind and I say _'no'. "Well…I was going to see if you were going to be at school yet. Clay has to go in early to make up a test and I didn't want to sit alone. But oh well, it's cool."_

"Why don't you just come here?" I suggest. "Have Clay drop you off and I'll make you some breakfast and then head to school."

"_We aren't having sex Lucas…_" her tone is flat and I roll my eyes.

"I meant real breakfast Brooke," I shake my head. "I understand…daddy says no more touching," I groan a bit and hear my dad chuckle. "Just come by."

"_Ok! I'll be there in like five minutes," _she states and I nod.

"Alright babe, well the front door is unlocked so just come in when you get here. I don't feel like getting up."

"_Lazy ass…be there in a few._"

"See ya," I hang up and toss my phone on the table, standing up and walking over to warm up my coffee.

"Oh boy…" Dad shakes his head and my brows crease.

"What? What are you oh boying?" I drop some sugar in my cup and spin it around.

"She's got you…" he rises up and walks over to place his plate in the sink.

"What? No one _has _me. I'm my own person," I repeat something I felt like I've said before. Why when you get in a relationship people just assume you aren't you anymore or someone _owns_ you is stupid. I'm still damn Lucas Scott! I just…I just have sex with the same person over and over instead of different ones.

"You just offered to make her breakfast Lucas," he reminds me and I shrug. "Most guys don't like making breakfast unless it's in bed and they are going to get some. Or they are looking for brownie points."

"I'm not looking for brownies points," I roll my eyes. "She had to sit alone at school because her brother had to go in earlier. I didn't want her sitting by herself so just told her to have him drop her off here. No big deal," I start a fresh pot of coffee knowing Brooke will want at least…seven cups.

"Well clearly you aren't doing it because you're getting laid," he smirks and I let out a growl. The room falling quiet a bit before I hear the front door open and close. The sound of Brooke's laughter filling the room and I smile a bit. "Why you grinning?"

"Shut up…" I grumble, grabbing some eggs from the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet.

"Lucas?" her voice sounds a bit rasp and I love it. When she wakes up in the morning her voice has this bit of a scratch to it and it's sexy as hell, especially when it's moaning for me to do stuff to her.

"Sounds hot," my dad smirks and though I find our whole talking and getting a long thing weird I'm going with it. Mom would like that.

"In here Brooke!" I chuckle a bit and her light footsteps carry her towards the kitchen.

"Hey Boyfriend," she skips into the kitchen and her body becomes stiffened when she tosses a look at my dad.

"Hey Pretty Girl," I nod her over and she slowly sways her feet towards me. "Brooke…" I slide my hand down on her lower back and pull her close. "This is my dad, Dan. Dad this is Brooke," I nod my head down at her and she curls her small body into mine.

"Hi," she outstretches her hand and he slowly slips his into hers with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you Brooke. Nice to meet you," he cuts his eyes over at me with a smirk.

"You…you too," she clears her throat a bit and pulls it back. A bit of an uncomfortable silence falling over us as I turn and start making us some breakfast. "What is wrong with you?" she snaps at me and I flinch back a bit.

"Excuse me?" I look down at her lost.

"All you do is make fun of my cooking and you constantly cook what I made you!" she points to the pan that has her famous framed egg frying.

"Aw baby…" I chuckle a bit and flip the toast and egg in the dish. "Everyone knows you can't cook worth a damn," I shrug and my dad lets out a slight chuckle walking over and pouring him some more coffee.

"You're an ass," she informs me and my dad lets out a laugh.

"I made you some coffee," I reach over and grab her glass I already poured for her. "Because we all know how _un_friendly you are without it," I tease and her eyes narrow.

"Words haven't even been invented yet to describe how much I truly hate you Lucas Scott," she looks at me with such seriousness I can't help but laugh.

"You're so cute," I lift her chin for a sweet kiss and love the growl she lets out.

"Well…" dad clears his throat and I for a moment forgot he was even in the room. "I'm heading out," he pushes off the counter and starts heading out the door. "Nice to meet you Brooke."

"You too Mr. Scott…"

"Call me Dan," he gives her a nod and she gives one back. Looking a bit uncomfortable honestly. "Bye," he offers a wave and Brooke spins back around to look at the pan, sliding her hand slowly up and down my back and I cut my eyes at my dad in time to see him mouth _'Whipped' _to me and I roll my eyes at him and go back to our food.

Tossing a glance over her shoulder, Brooke waits until she hears the door shut before stepping a half step closer to me.

"That was…weird," she comments and I let out a dry laugh. "I mean what's going on? Are you moving back? Are you two getting along?"

"I don't know…" I admit with a shrug. "He is being nice and talking to me. Not even picking arguments…just talking…" I tell her still completely confused. "Asks me about life…about you," I cut my eyes over at her and she gets a hint of a smile.

"Maybe he is really trying," she reasons and again I just give a shrug.

"I don't know if I trust it all just yet…"

"I'm sorry," she rests her chin on my shoulder with a frown. "I wish I could help you with it all, but I don't know how. My dad never tried to be a dad…it was just a natural thing to him. He's always been there for me and I don't… I don't have a clue what you're going through."

"I'm glad you don't," I tell her honestly. "But…but I lost one parent Brooke. And though I'm having a hard time believing all this… I don't want to lose the only one I have left," I confess and she sighs running her hand through my hair. "Is that dumb?"

"Not even a little," she shakes her head and kisses my temple. "I love you Lucas," she whispers and I hate how easy it is for her to say that to me. It just falls so easily from those gorgeous lips and I honestly curse myself for not saying anything back. "And whatever you decide… I have your back," she promises and I nod.

"Thank you," I whisper back pressing a sweet kiss to those gorgeous lips. Running my hand through her hair and breathing in a deep breath as I look into those gorgeous violet eyes. "I think we should go with everyone this weekend," I randomly state.

"You do?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "I know you want to go. Plus it would be nice to get away for a weekend."

"You'd go away just because I want too?" she traps her tongue between her teeth grinning up at me.

"I'd do most things for you Brooke," I brush her hair back not sure why she doesn't know that. "You know that right?" I raise a brow and she just pushes up on her toes and presses a kiss to my lips. "Is that a yes?" I smirk and she giggles.

"I'm starting to…" she responds honestly and I slowly nod knowing she might always have a hard time believing that.

"I'm sorry for all you've been through Pretty Girl," I reach up to slide my hand through the top of her shirt and stroke that scar that I honestly hate more than anything. Lifting her up with ease on the counter behind her, I step between her legs and peel her shirt back to press a kiss to the mark, my hand traveling down to her thigh and sliding my thumb in a hole in her jeans and stroke the other spot on her leg.

"I'm sorry there is a constant reminder of me being with someone else," she pulls back from our kiss to frown. "Even if they know it, I'm sure most guys don't like thinking of their girlfriend being with other guys. Your reminder is constant. Every time my shirt comes off you get a flash of someone else," her mouth twitches to the side and though I know she acts as if all these little marks don't bother her so much, it's really clear to me it does still. "Kinda ruins the moment."

"Nothing ruins the moment Brooke," I inform her quickly. "Well…other than you dad walking in," I tease a bit and she rolls her eyes.

"That wasn't funny…"

"I know…but seriously," I tuck her hair back hating that frown. "We've talked about this," I remind her and she nods glancing down. "This doesn't bother me," I stroke her collar bone and trail my hand down to her scar. "When I see these things…I just…I don't picture you with him," I shut down that thought quickly. "I don't."

"How could you not," she lets out a bitter laugh. "I just see Theresa passing by and I get a mental image of you and her in bed together."

"Well don't," I order her and hate she would do that. "Because I don't… we have a past Brooke and ok mine has a few more…people," I go with not really sure how to describe all the girls I've been with. "But they weren't really regrets," I explain to her, not ashamed of what I've done. "Yes ok maybe I regret how I treated some girls because I could have been more considerate of their feelings but I'm a guy Brooke," I offer a shrug and she nods aware of that. She's never really given me issues about my past. "And at the time I didn't know you…I didn't know there was going to be a _you_."

"I know Lucas…"

"So don't think about Theresa or other girls ok? The mean nothing to me alright?" I lift her chin to look at me and she slowly nods. "And don't think I think of you with him either," I whisper and she sucks her bottom lip. "Because I don't. When I see these marks…" I swallow hard and pull in a slow breath. "All I think is…"

"Lucas…" her hand slides to my cheek and lifts my head when I glance down. "It's ok…" she brings my head to rest against hers.

"I just think of what you went through… how scared you must have been. How…how he forced you to do things you didn't want too… That just doesn't sit right with me Brooke. That…" I shake my head and close my eyes. "That's all I think about when I see those marks. I think of him grabbing you and hurting you and…and forcing himself on you… and when you didn't want too…" my eyes travel downward and feel a feeling I've never experienced before bubbling inside of me.

"If I work at not picturing you with other girls, will you work on not picturing that?" her voice cracks a bit and I shake my head.

"It's different Brooke…So different," I slide my hands to frame her face and give her a sweet kiss. "I never want to think of someone hurting you. I'd destroy someone if they hurt you."

"No one is going to hurt me again ok?" she tells me. "We are good…we are happy and he is gone. He is so gone now and it's over with. And now I'm with the most perfect guy ever," she traps her tongue between her teeth giving me that innocent look she gives.

"Pretty Girl you are too much," I cup her cheek for a sweet kiss. "And a lot stronger than even you are aware of," I mumble against her lips and really enjoy the smile I feel creep across them.

"Lucas!" she giggles when I lift her up in my arms and her legs hook around my waist. "What are you doing?"

"I made breakfast," I slide our food onto a plate, still balancing her in my arms. I love how little she is. "And think we should enjoy a little breakfast in bed," I tease and she rolls her gorgeous eyes at me.

"Boyfriend…" she wiggles herself down my body to stand on her own and looks up at me. "You know I'm crazy about you, but I was serious about before. No sex."

"Brooke!" I growl tossing the plate on the counter. "That's not fair! I cooked for you," I wave my hand at the food and she giggles. "And I am _great_ at sex! You don't tell someone who is great at something they can't do it anymore. If that was the case no one would be a pro anything!" I point out and she laughs.

"Baby…" she slides her arms around my neck and pushes up on her toes. "You're so cocky…" she leans up to give me a kiss but I jerk my head to the side. "Hey!" she whines, placing her hand on my cheek and turning my face to face her. "Don't be like that…"

"You're being like that…" I grumble and she giggles. "Are we seriously never having sex again?"

"Lucas my dad caught me naked on top of you," she reminds me and I smirk.

"You looked so sexy though," I dip my head down to kiss behind her ear and she lets out a sigh.

"We just aren't going to until things cool down a bit," she tilts her head to the side and I very much enjoy the gasps she releases.

"Not like he would know," I back her up against the counter and her hands slide down my arms to rest above my wrist.

"I just feel he does," she shrugs a bit and when I open my eyes I catch the mark on her neck and jerk back. I'm so screwed up. I literally just told her I hated that guy forcing her to do things she was uncomfortable with and here I am. Damn I'm an ass.

"Sorry…" I shake my head and rub my hand over my face. "You're right... Until you are ready again…we won't," I bit my tongue on just how much this could suck. But if she is uncomfortable we won't.

"Thank you," she gives me a sweet kiss. "Now let's eat," she reaches behind herself and grabs her food. "We don't want it getting cold. And if you are really sweet I might even let you touch my ass later," she winks and with that sexy little smirks makes her way over to the table.

"I better…going to be a long few days," I grab my coffee cup and drop down beside her. "Deserve some grab ass…"

"Mhmm…" she leans over for a kiss. "Good cooking skills babe."

"Thanks love," I watch her pull back and stab her food with her fork. Cutting my eyes up to see my dad standing at the door frame. Not really sure how long he was standing there bit with the smirk on his face I assume it was a few minutes. And with a light shake of the head and chuckle he walks out of the room again and I growl.

I'm not whipped.

And I don't have an issue with _that_ word.

Assholes.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like!<em>

_Review!_


	34. Chapter 34

"Look at this place," I glance around the large cabin, tugging the hand that is laced with mine forward. "Pretty nice…"

"Yeah…Haley's family has had it for years," Lucas drops our bag on the ground beside the bed. "When we were little Nathan, Haley and I used to come up here all the time."

"Did Quinn not coming?" I wonder thinking it was weird she didn't visit as much.

"Not really, Quinn kinda moved away to live with her grandparents when she was younger and just came back like two years ago," he explains and that makes a little more sense on the whole weirdness there. It was weird to me how close Haley and Lucas seemed but Quinn didn't seem to know him at all, well not the real him.

"Ya'll always been close? You, Nate and Haley I mean," I explain.

"Haley and I yes…Nathan and I have had our issues," he lets out a dry laugh and my brows crease to how that could be possible. They always seem so close, get along great. "Nathan's my cousin, Brooke."

"What?" my eyes widened to why I never knew that. I should have known that. "How the hell does that work?"

"My dad has a brother and he is Nathan's dad," he explains to me and my whole mind is blown. "Did you seriously not know that?" he questions and I shake my head no. "Everyone knows that…"

"Guess I live in a very small bubble," I laugh a bit and he shakes his head.

"I guess so, maybe you should venture out some," he teases walking over and sliding her arms around my waist.

"Yeah but if I venture out some that means less time to be with you," I point out and he starts to ponder that thought. "And how much would you enjoy me spending time with Nathan over you?"

"I don't like that thought at all…he already has a girlfriend," he pouts and I grin. I love when he says the word girlfriend; it's like so foreign to him that he just looks so adorable when he says it.

"Then I guess I'll just invest my time with you," I roll my eyes like that is such a chore and he growls giving me a sweet kiss. "Now do you want to go see what everyone else is doing?" I raise a brow and start pulling him towards the door.

"No…" he shakes his head, pushing closed the door and my back hits against it. "They can wait…" he smirks and I giggle.

"Yeah they could," I lean up on my toes and press a hot kiss to his neck, his hand dropping and gripping tight on my hip and I try not to laugh when I look in those gorgeous blue eyes and see the fire flicker in them. He's going to be so mad at me. "But…" I turn my head to kiss the other side before hovering my lips over his. "They aren't…" I grip the handle and turn to open the door.

"Brooke…" he whines grabbing my hand. "I have a weekend alone with you…I want to be _alone_ with you."

"And we will…but not now," I shrug and his eyes narrow. "Luke, don't pout," I slide my hands to rest on his chest.

"You're being mean to me…" he grumbles and he sounds so much like Lily when she doesn't get her way I can't help but laugh.

"Not being mean babe," I shake my head at that because I'm not. I honestly in a mean way I guess just want to see how crazy I can drive him. Might be fun. "Just not in the mood…" I confess and his eyes widen with shock and then I do laugh. "You are without a doubt the cutest thing ever," I push up on my toes and give a kiss to his nose. Him still standing there with wide eyes as I walk towards the living room to see what our friends are up too. "What are we doing?" I slid in a chair beside Lee.

"We are trying to figure out if we want to go out tonight or just chill and relax," Haley explains as she sips on her water bottle.

"I vote we go out," Lee says and I have a feeling he has mentioned that a few times already. "Whoa…you alright dude?" I follow his gaze to my boyfriend who is shuffling his feet into the kitchen.

"No…" he grumbles and I giggle. "I hate you…" he growls at me and I try not to laugh anymore at his glare. "Clay!" he yells walking over and grabbing a water from the fridge. "Let's go for a run!"

"A run?" Haley corks a brow at him. "Luke its vacation…"

"Lucas has a little tension built up…running relaxes him," I tease a bit and Lee lets out a laugh beside me.

"That's it, I'm going home," Lucas drops his water on the counter and starts heading towards the back room.

"Baby…" I laugh grabbing his hand and before he passes by and tug him towards me. "We are just kidding…don't be like that," I lace my fingers through his and he steps to stand between my legs. "We are thinking about going out tonight…come with me…please?" I pout and he rolls his eyes and leans in giving me a kiss that makes my skin tingle.

"Fine…" he grumbles and he holds that a moment before slowly grinning. "But I get you tonight…" he whispers in my ear and I feel this tingle race down my spine.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I suck my lip and give him a wink. "But go run Boyfriend," I smack his butt as I stand up. "I have important things to do…"

"Like what?"

"The girls and I were going to go to the little shop in town for some shopping," Haley explains and his brows crease as he tosses a look back and forth between us.

"Wait a second…" he holds his finger up as he starts pondering a thought. "Ya'll mocked me for going on a run on vacation but ya'll are going shopping?" he explains and the room laughs shaking his head. "Ya'll are assholes…"

"It's a vintages shop Luke," Haley informs him. "I've been telling Quinn and Brooke about it so we were going to go look at it."

"Whatever ya'll say…" he flips his hand around and I shake my head. "Do you need some cash?" he walks over to ask when Lee and Haley go off into some conversation.

"No…" I shake my head. "I have my own cash. You don't have to buy me things Lucas…"

"I know…" he shrugs, placing his hands on either side of me and I rest my back against the counter. "But I like taking care of you," he informs me and I feel this bubbling feeling in my stomach at that. "So if you want something I want to help you."

"Well you don't have too…but I love you for it," I grin a bit and push up to give him a kiss, really enjoying the smile I feel form across his lips. "Have you noticed how well you're getting at this public kissing thing?" I pull back to tease.

"I told you I was working on it love," he reminds me and I giggle. "Kinda gets easier every day…"

"Because your feelings grow more every day," I shrug and watch the thing that flashes through his eyes like that and I grin. "Don't run to fast from that…" I tease and he grumbles.

"I wasn't running…" he awkwardly scratches his neck and I shake my head. It's like pulling teeth to get this boy to discuss his feelings. Which probably why I feel so special knowing how strong they are for me. I've learned over time that some people will constantly let you know how they feel, always say it; maybe to a sense over use it. However then there are some people, people like Lucas, who just don't announce their feelings all the time. They don't fall for people often and they don't ever really say _love_ but when they do…god when they do they mean it. So when Lucas tells me he cares about me, when he constantly reminds me he has strong feelings for me, I get this feeling inside. This almost cocky feeling of winning.

"I'm going to go change," I stand up and press a kiss to his cheek. "Don't forget we are going out tonight and you owe me a dance."

"I don't dance…" he grumbles and I shrug.

"You will tonight," I start moving toward the back room.

"I don't dance," I hear him repeat to Haley and Lee and they let out a laugh, because they know what I know. He will dance with me.

* * *

><p>"Hey…we're going to be leaving soon," I walk into my room and shut the door behind me.<p>

"I'm aware…" I hear a groan from the bathroom and I drop down on the large bed. "But I'm taking longer than I planned," I look up to find my girl walk into the room in her towel. Her hair done, her makeup done, her body half naked…I like that part.

"Anything I can help with?" I tilt my head to the side but she quickly shakes her head no. My eyes studying her as she moans and groans at her dress she is trying to squeeze on, her stomping her foot at her shoes and the most adorable look of annoyance I can't help but smile.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she pouts spinning to face me, her dress half on and a look of just annoyance on her face.

"Because you are adorable," I slide to the end of my bed and look up at her. "So cute…"

"I'm not cute Lucas!" she stomps her foot and I laugh more. "I'm not…I'm not cute."

"You love are the definition of cute," I reach for her hand and she pouts.

"Can't I be…I don't know sexy, beautiful?" she lists off and I shake my head.

"You are sexy and you know I think you're beautiful," I tug her and she rests one knee on the bed as she hovers over me. "But you're cute too…why don't you like being cute?"

"Because I don't want to be just some cute girl with you when you are surrounded by all these gorgeous girls…" she mumbles out and my brows crease.

"You're dumb," I roll my eyes and lean up to give her a sweet kiss. "You know I don't notice anyone but you," I admit because it's true. Since I've been whatever we started to be I can admit other girls haven't really registered to me much. At first it was a little concerning to me, no guy wants to realize no other girls turn them on but…but now I'm thinking that is a good thing. "Brooke, you know I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to. I wouldn't play games with you… if I didn't want to be with you I would just leave…"

"I know…" she picks at my shirt with a slight frown. "Just don't leave ok?" she asks and it's baffling to me how this confident girl all the time can switch so quick at the drop of a hat.

"I'm not…I thought I was doing better at this relationship stuff…"

"You are…no you are," she brushes her hand through my hair and brings it to rest on my cheek. "But…"

"But?" I raise a brow at her and she lets out a sigh.

"Quinn made a comment about you and Clay talking about going to school next year… she made a comment about ya'll looking at schools in Charlotte," she says and I nod slowly not getting the catch. "Why Charlotte?"

"Well one it's close to you and Lily," I point out and she bites her bottom lip. "Plus there is a real good ball program at the university there," I explain. "It's a small school but you get more play time and scouts come out more to those…"

"There's other schools Lucas, other small schools…"

"Brooke, what is the deal?" I wonder confused. "Didn't you grow up in Charlotte? All your friends were there… You talked about how much you loved the town and the people…"

"I did…I do…" she slowly nods but I can tell something is off. "It's a great town…if you want to go there I'm sure you'll love it," she pulls back from me and I'm so lost. "I'll be ready in a minute," she walks back to the bathroom and quickly shuts the door.

"Brooke…" I shake my head and growl, dropping back on my bed still not sure what I did wrong.

* * *

><p>The music was loud, the drinks were flowing and everyone was laughing and I was having an alright time. I don't drink, so I'm just sitting here and watching everyone else have one to many drinks, Brooke tossing back maybe one to many shots and me trying to figure out what is wrong with my girl.<p>

She isn't mad at me, I know that but something is wrong with her. Even when she is laughing I can tell when things flash over her face and she just looks…sad. I don't like her sad.

"Luke!" Lee drops his drunken ass beside me and reaches for his drink. "What is up my dude?"

"Nothing…just hanging out…" I shrug taking a long sip of my drink. "Have you talked to Brooke?" I look over at him, for some reason them two being really close. I don't know when it happened, I know they went on a couple dates but Brooke said it was just great friendship. So I'm not sure when their closeness happened but whatever, if he can help me find out what's up I'll use it.

"Talk to Brooke all the time," he informs me.

"Have you talked to her about what is making her sad?" I reword turning my head to face him. "Something is off but she won't tell me…"

"She seems to be having fun…" he tilts his head watching her and I want to slug him with the drunken gaze he is giving her. "Girl can move…"

"Focus Lee," I snap my fingers in his face and he pulls back to face me. "We were talking earlier about school and she just…just went from happy to sad…or worried or something. I don't like that…I don't want to upset her…"

"Why would she be upset about school? Theresa do some shit?" he questions but I quickly shake my head.

"College dude…not high school," I correct and he slowly nods with a 'oh'. "I mean she knew it was coming… I don't know if it's because it's getting here soon or what but she is just…not happy about it…"

"Wait…didn't you and Clay talk about Harris?" he asks and I nod. "Dude…" he shakes his head with a dry laugh. "Jack goes to Harris," he informs me and my body stiffens.

"What?"

"Yeah Brooke's ex," he informs me like I don't know. And then I start to wonder all Lee knows about that jackass. "Isn't he like a sophomore or something?"

"Yeah something," I stand up from the table and move down the steps towards my girl. Pushing through the crowd of people and avoid all the lust full looks my favorite brunette is getting and finally reach her. "Hey…" I slide my arm around her small waist and tug her body into me.

"Hey gorgeous," she reaches up and runs her fingers through my hair as I rest my chin on her shoulder. "I thought you didn't like dancing," she giggles and I just pull her closer as we sway to the music. One of her hands resting on mine as it lays wrapped around her as the other toys with my hair.

"You're my best friend you know?" I whisper really low and she turns her head a bit so my mouth rests by her ear. "I tell you things Brooke and I trust you more than I've probably trusted anyone…"

"I know…" her voice has a bit of a rasp and I love it. It drives me mad when her voice is like that.

"Then trust me when I _promise_ you no one will ever hurt you Brooke…" I inform her and she slowly spins around to face me. "No one will ever hurt you again…"

"What do you mean Lucas?"

"It's a small school," I tell her and she slowly nods and glances down. "And _if _that is where I get in and that is where I do go, you have to know you don't have to be scared…" I reach up to brush back a strand of hair. "You are my everything," I swallow that dry lump and watch her pull in a quick breath.

"Everything?"

"Yeah," I nod and she bites her lip. "And _if_ I somehow see him somewhere…anywhere know that he's going to get a few scars…" I stroke my thumb over the mark on her collarbone and watch so many things flicker through her eyes.

"I love you…" her voice cracks tangling her hand in my hair and yanking me down to kiss her. My arm coming around her tiny waist and pull her up a bit to add more pressure to her lips. "I love you so damn much…" my heart skips a beat and I go to deepen our kiss, sliding my hand around to rest on her lower back. "Let's go home…" she pulls back panting. "I want you…" she tells me pushing up to kiss me again and I let out a growl. "Really _bad_…"

"Ok," I grip her tight to my body and start pulling her through the crowd. Sending a text off to the cab company we had set up before getting here, I rush us out the door and feel the cold air smack us in the face. "Come here…" I tug her out of the crowd by the door and sway her down the side of the brick building into the dark alley way.

"Lucas…" her head rolls to the side when I drop my mouth to cover on her neck. Licking the tip of my tongue up behind her ear and nipping at the sweet skin. Breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume I grip her dress in my hand as I yank her body into mine. Her thin fingers gripping into my hair I hear the loud bass of the music blasting on the other side of the wall.

"Tell me again…" I beg pushing my body against hers and hearing her let out a moan. "Tell me what I mean to you again…" I plead swearing she never looked at me like she had just a few moments before. Yes of course she has said _that_, but she has never given me that look. No one has ever given me that look. "Tell me…" I pull her face to look at mine as she pants. "Say it again…" I whisper and just like that the same look returns to her gorgeous face.

"I love you Lucas…" she repeats and I feel this feeling bubbling up in my stomach. "God I love you…more than I'm sure you are even aware of…"

"Shit…" I growl, gripping my left hand through her hair and crashing her mouth back into mine. Sliding my right hand down her body I feel hers arch into mine when it travels its way up under her dress.

"Lucas…" I feel her heart pound as it slams against her chest and I bite her lip. Trailing my fingertips slowly back and forth over her delicate skin I feel her body twitch wanting more. Dancing my fingers up and across her stomach I feel the goose bumps under the pads of my fingers. Sliding my fingers slowly over the top of her underwear I wait until I hear her whimper before letting them slip inside. "Please…" she begs gripping tight onto my shoulders and I growl loving that as I slowly slide on finger inside of her. Thrusting it in and out a moment before adding another. "Shit…" she pants closing her eyes and I shove my body hard against hers as my fingers continue.

Brooke grabbing onto the back of my neck she slams her mouth hard against mine and moans as I wrap a secure arm around her slim waist and lift her off her feet. Pushing her hard against the brick wall to secure her she starts rolling her hips against my fingers and moans.

"Oh shit…shit…shit…shit…"her body starts to tremble as she wiggles her body up against the wall as if trying to stop her body from losing control. "Oh…fucking shit," she curses and I try not to chuckle. Brooke always being one for a colorful choice of words, I know the buzz in her just adding to the feeling her body is going through.

"Let go…" I trail kisses to her ear as she sucks her bottom lip. "Come on baby just let go," I suck on her earlobe when she whimpers. Feeling as she starts to tighten around my fingers and she starts shaking her head no. "It's ok," I promise when she buries herself in my neck, her body jerking when my thumb rubs against her and my fingers start to move faster. "No one can hear you…no one knows," I tell her knowing she isn't one for something like this. Not something so open where others might see or hear. "Let go…" I whisper in her ear and bite down. "Just let go baby girl," I repeat and her mouth slams against mine as she lets out a cry. Her breath racing so fast in and out of her it sends a chill down my spine.

"Mmm…" she lets out a sigh and I grin pulling back to look at her. "Hi…" she has such a look of peace on her face I can't help but chuckle.

"Hi Pretty Girl," I reach to brush her hair back. "You ok?" I wonder and she slowly nods giving me a kiss.

"I've never done that before," she confesses and my brows scrunch confused.

"Excuse me?" I raise a brow thinking she better as hell done that before.

"No!" she laughs shaking her head. "No baby not _that_," she bites her lip as I slowly ease her to stand on her own. "Never fooled around so openly in pubic before," she corrects and I relax some. "Kinda a thrill knowing someone could catch us. I mean I'd die if they did," she rushes to say and I chuckle. "But still…thrilling."

"Well glad I could be a first for you Miss Davis," I tease and she blushes a bit. "Hopefully we will have more in the future," I brush back some of her hair to catch her face in the light of the street lights.

"Future?" she squeaks out and starts to suck on her bottom lip. "You…you see yourself with a future with me?"

"I…" I open my mouth but snap it shut when I don't know what to say. I mean I want Brooke around, I'm so used to it I don't know if I could handle her not being her. I'm starting to rely on that gorgeous smile of hers too much.

"Lucas…" she doesn't let me slide this time like she normally does and I cast my gaze downward. "You want me in your life…like in the future?" she repeats and I offer a slight shrug. "Could you say it?"

"I…I want you there Brooke," I confess and she lets out a dry laugh. "When I think of my future…think from a year from now you're always there. When I think of what I want to do with school and everything it's always with the mindset of how it will affect you…affect us…" I confess the truth because it's true. Never really paid attention to it much until now but I do. Even if I don't mean to, subconsciously she is just always there.

"Lucas…" a smile spreads across her face and her arms come around my neck. "We need to get you home," she states and I look at her confused. "Because it's been a long time since I've been with my boy and he is saying so many right things tonight," she traps her tongue between her teeth and grins. "And he deserves a good night."

"Bet your ass I do…" I agree and she giggles. My phone going off to reveal the cab was waiting for us. "Come on…" I lace my fingers through hers and tug her forward. "Cabs here…"

"Do I have anything on my back?" she steps in front of me and I inspect the perfectly clean dress.

"Umm…" I start brushing my hand across her back and down her back side. "I don't know…" I take too long and she starts to giggle.

"You're just copping a feel now," she turns from me and I chuckle. "Come on…I want to go home."

"Me too…" I agree and start to follow her back towards the front of the club. Skimming my arm across her shoulder and tugging her close into me when I catch a few guys by the door looking at her and smirking, sharing a look and running their eyes up and down her.

"Hey girl!" one yells and I swear I hope they are drunk and just not that stupid. "You got some real nice legs there baby girl…" he informs her and his friends laugh. Brooke's eyes cut over at them like she is equally surprised they are talking to her. Talking to her with me _right_ here.

"Come on…" I grip the handle on the cab door and pull it open.

"Aw don't leave…" he pouts and I cut my eyes over at them. "We could have fun…"

"Lucas…" she grips my hand and tugs me toward the car. "Get in the cab… get in the cab or I swear you will be enjoying your own company tonight…"

"Fine…" I grumble knowing I'd much rather punch that jackass in the face. However I don't want to not have her tonight…it's been like a week. That's a long time in eighteen year old boy life.

"That's a real nice dress girl," they continue as Brooke slides into the cab. "Love to be able to slide you out of that…" he states and I grip my hand on the door frame and squeeze my eyes shut. Feeling this anger bubbling inside of me with these jackasses.

"Lucas…" I open my eyes to see Brooke sliding towards me.

"Just a second," I hold up my finger and start to turn around.

"No, Lucas damn it…" she starts to follow me and quickly catches my hand. "Stop it!" she orders yanking me to face her. "Quit it, damn it."

"I'm not going to let those assholes say that shit to you Brooke," I inform her and her eyes narrow and she lets out a growl.

"I don't care Lucas," she throws her hands to the side. "They are drunk dumbasses, so I don't care."

"You don't care they just said they wanted to slide you out of your dress?" I snap a bit thinking that would bother me.

"No…I don't care," she repeats and I roll my eyes. "Because who cares? You don't know them and I don't know them and you are taking me home. And when we get there _you_ are going to slide me out of my dress," she smirks and I slowly start to smile. "So Boyfriend come on, get in the cab…I want to have sex," she whines and I let out a chuckle.

"Ok…ok…" I agree and lace my fingers through hers as we climb into the car. Flipping my finger up at them before we climb in.

"Aren't you a good listener?" she jokes, draping her leg over mine and snuggling close to me.

"I try," I drop my hand to rest on her thigh. "Come here," I lift her chin for a sweet kiss. Her small hand sliding across my cheek as I go and deepen our kiss. Swearing the ten minute drive to the house is the longest of my life.

* * *

><p>"Uhh…" my head rolls back and I suck on my bottom lip. Rolling his hips against mine, my hand slides down his arms and grips around his wrist as my body arches into his. His body sliding up against mine and I moan at the want building in me. Every time feeling him graze over me and I quiver. "Lucas…" my head twists to the side and I press a kiss to his earlobe. "Baby…" I pant curling my arm around his neck. "Make love to me…please…" I beg and swallow hard waiting for it. However just experiencing him tense on top of me and pull back panting.<p>

"I…" he opens his mouth and shuts it back and I grow lost. "I don't know if I know how to do that…" he confesses and I let out a small laugh. "I don't want to mess it up or some shit…"

"Lucas…" I shake my head with a laugh. Taking my hands to frame his face. "It's…it's nothing different," I explain to him and he relaxes. "Just…just what's always happened…just feelings are involved now."

"Oh…" he ponders the thought and I shake my head at him. He is so cute; he really is trying so hard at all this relationship stuff. "I can do that…"

"I know you can…" I giggle bringing him back down for a rough kiss. Nipping his lip he lets out a growl and he starts rolling his hips against mine making my body start to tremble. Sucking on his gorgeous bottom lip and very much enjoying when he goes to roll his hips he slides into me. "Uhh…that feels good…" my eyes flutter shut and my head drops back into the pillow.

"You feel good," he smirks, running his hand down my side and gripping onto my thigh. "God you feel so damn good," he breathes out across my lips before running his kisses along my jaw and back to my neck.

"Lucas…" I tilt my head to the side, him burying himself in my neck. "Baby…god," I slam my eyes shut, tangling my leg with his and my toe nails digging into his calf making him moan against my neck.

I love this, I love my body rocking against his, my nails digging in his back and lips tingling from his kisses, I love it. Being with him is so different than anyone else and when I'm with him I wish I could say he was my first. I wish I could say my fairy tale moment all girls hope for was like this, because it feels good. Feels so damn good to have his hands on me, like a burning in my hip as he grips me, his teeth raking along my neck and biting down on my collar bone making my body arch towards him and him sinking further into me. I love making love to my boyfriend.

"I love you," I grab into his face slamming his lips back against mine and in a way he always knows flips us over, his body never once leaving mine. "So damn much," my hands hold onto his face as I rock my hips against his. His hands finding my hips once against to guide my motions as I lift up to slam back into him again.

"Brooke…" he moans against my mouth, muscles burning in my legs that I feel haven't been used in so long. Gripping my hands onto the back of his neck, he growls with my nails dig into his neck, I know leaving a burning feeling he enjoys. His hand slides up, tangling in my hair as I nibble on his bottom lip before slipping my tongue back into his mouth.

"Don't stop, please god- Lucas don't," I beg hoping the feelings taking over my body last forever. Relaxing back into the feelings of heat and shivers and chills that take over my body as he touches me. "Lucas," I throw my head back as his mouth bites down on my neck and flipping on my back, his pace quickening in me.

Closing my eyes I take in this moment. I take in all that is happening. How I can feel the bruising and burning feeling of the sheet as it cuts into my hip and tightening my body even more with his, how a candle in the room smells like cinnamon and the room is a comfortable warm. How I hear the light whistle of the wind outside and the crackle of leaves. I want to remember everything just in case for some god reason I forget what it's like to be with my boyfriend. I will just need to smell the cinnamon, hear the wind whistle or roll myself in a damn sheet and quickly slap myself back to the amazing feeling of him. That I will never be able to hear, see or smell any of this without thinking of Lucas.

His speed starts to increase as each thrust becomes harder. His mouth sucks hard on that pulse point in my neck in a way I know he does right before releasing himself. Then I feel his left hand slide down my body stroking my hip bone and digging the little nail that he has on his thumb into my side quickly sending me close to my edge.

"Lucas faster," I beg sliding my hips back and forth as he increases his speed. "Mmm…Lucas…" I dig my nails in his hair making him groan in my neck. "God you feel so good you-Uhh…more…I-I want to-feel…Lucas!"

"Baby you can't-" he bites my lip making me growl. "You can't beg for me like…mmm…like that," his speed increase and he push in deeper hitting a spot he has never hit before. "It drives me over the edge."

"Mmhmm…" I moan against his lips, trying desperately to catch my breath but know it's near impossible with him hitting the same spot over and over again. I feel it, I feel it building up in me and I know it's building up in him and the thought knowing it's about to end is such a thrill yet the feeling of knowing the empty feeling of him not there when it's over makes me want to be able to stay like this forever. "Lucas…" I moan low in my throat as my toes start to curl under, knowing if he does what he is doing one more time I'm done. "Uhh!" I dig my nails into his back as I feel my walls clench around him. The hot tingles washing over my body and I feel as Lucas hits his.

"Mmm…" he moans against my mouth as our bodies' release of all energy. "God…" he breathes out rolling off me and pulling me into him, my body molding on top his as I kiss up his chest and leave a final one against his lips. "That was fun…" his breath is heavy racing out of him and I giggle.

"It was…" I concede and grin down at him. "Goodness…" I let out a long breath and trace my finger over his lips. Holding the sheet tight around me as my body rests on his. "How did we get here?" I wonder and his brows crease.

"We took a cab," he points to where he assumes the front door is located. "Remember assholes outside the club, a little back alley action," he reminds and I laugh shaking my head.

"Lucas…" I place my hand over his mouth loving when I feel his lips curve into a smile. "I meant just here… in this place…me and you," I wave my hand between us. "When did that happen?"

"Well you wouldn't go away and leave me alone," he states and I roll my eyes at him and scuff. "I'm kidding…" he chuckles sliding his hands under the sheets and running his fingertips back and forth over my thighs. "But I guess…I guess for me…" he pauses a moment and I hold my breath waiting for his answer. "It was when I saw you kissing that jackass…" he informs me and I roll my eyes.

"Michael…and he isn't a jackass. It was wrong but he isn't a jackass. He didn't know about you," I remind him and he shrugs.

"Doesn't matter to me… all that matters was he was kissing you," he reminds me and I glance down. "And I didn't like it at all…and I think that freaked me out a bit…" he lets out a dry laugh as I glance back into those gorgeous blues.

"Yeah you said some not nice things," I let out a pained laugh and he frowns.

"I know…I'm sorry… I guess it…" he pauses to think and I know what he is looking to say. Just almost too embarrassed to say it.

"Hurt?" I help out and he shrugs a bit.

"I just wanted you to feel what I was…"

"Mission accomplished…"

"I'm sorry," he repeats and I nod knowing he is. "But seeing you with him…seeing ya'll at the game and then at your place it just…this feeling snapped in me I guess and all I thought was…was I might murder that guy…"

"Lucas…" I laugh and he chuckles a bit.

"I'm serious…" he laughs more and I roll my eyes. "I never felt that feeling before. I mean I think I always knew my feelings for you were different… I just tried to make myself believe it was friends…" he glances down I know never great at feelings talk. "Then I saw you two and thought well fuck that… I'm not going to entertain some lame idea of feelings if it hurts this bad just…just being friends with you. Couldn't imagine what it would have felt like to confess I care and you not feel anything…"

"You're so stupid…" I let out a laugh and shake my head. "So stupid to even think I didn't have feelings for you…"

"I caught you with some other guy Brooke…"

"I know you did," I wiggle up his body a little rest my elbow beside his head as I hover over him and rest my head against my fist. "But I just…I was confused…" I knot my hand through my hair. "I was feeling all these things for you but I had promised you that I wouldn't do that and I honestly thought you just wanted to be friends… And Michael…Michael is familiar. Every time my heart got broken he…he was there and fixed it."

"Bet he dove in to protect you that night…" he lets out a bitter laugh and I shake my head.

"Honestly…honestly after you left I went inside, put on one of your old shirts and cried like a baby until I went to sleep…" I blush as I admit and he laughs.

"You put on my shirt? I don't know if that's the most adorable or creepiest thing I heard," he knocks back a strand of hair and I shrug.

"My heart hurt…that's what girls do when our hearts hurt…" I mumble, tracing my finger over his chest. Feeling as his heart beats under my fingers.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly turns serious. "I don't handle getting hurt well, clearly."

"I'd never hurt you Lucas…not on purpose. And honestly as soon as he kissed me I knew it was off. I kept…I kept trying to make myself happy with it and ok with it but it just…it wasn't you. And I think that was when I realized just how strong my feelings for you were. I mean I always knew I had feelings but I think that was when I knew just how strong they really were."

"We kinda did a half ass backward to get here didn't we?" he jokes and I nod. "But we kinda figured it out…"

"Yeah we did," I grin leaning down and give him a sweet kiss. "And can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah…"

"I…I get this feeling in me," I hold my hand to my chest looking at him. "This feeling that I'm sure you will laugh at that just…just feels so special…" I bite the corner of my mouth grinning. "So amazing that I got you… makes me realize there must be something pretty good about me if you picked me out of all the choices you could have…must make me pretty lucky…" I shrug and watch as he just stares at me. "Don't laugh at me…"

"I'm not…" he grips his hand through my hand and tugs me for a kiss. "I wouldn't…"

"Good…" I glance down a little embarrassed I just told him that.

"But just know…" he lifts my chin to look at him. "I don't…I don't have a lot of people in my life…I mean there are all these people around but I don't have many friends…many _real_ friends," he says and I slowly nod knowing that too. "But I have you…" he whispers and this feeling against bubbles in me. "I wouldn't invest all this time in someone I didn't think was amazing Brooke."

"Lucas…"

"I didn't pick you Brooke…there wasn't this long line of girls waiting for me. There was just this girl," he grins. "This girl who enjoyed spending time with my baby sister more than me," he points out and I laugh. "Who spent an afternoon shopping with her and made her an outfit and…and at the end of the day sat and watched a princess with me because I had to babysit and miss some party."

"Lucas…" pressure builds in my eyes as I look at him.

"Brooke every day you do things that confuse the hell out of me on how I got you," he laughs some and shakes his head. "There have been plenty of times for you to walk away…especially with how I've treated you sometimes. Yet here you are," he grins. "Lying in bed with me…"

"It's a comfortable bed," I giggle and he chuckles.

"It is…" he runs his hand over the mattress and I smile. "But you didn't get lucky love," his thumb strokes over my chin. "People got lucky to have you. Clay got lucky, your friends got lucky…this bed got extremely lucky," he teases and I crack a laugh. "And every day that passes I'm very much aware that I got lucky as hell…"

"Lucas…" I feel a hot tear run down my check as I cup his and lean in for a long kiss. "Mmm…" I moan against his lips and curl my body into his. "When did you get so good at this talking thing?" I giggle against his mouth as I pull back.

"I have so many tricks up my sleeve Pretty Girl," he informs me and I nod with a shocked look.

"Is that so?"

"Yup…" he nods clearly proud with himself. "But honestly I'm not even aware they're there until they pop out," he confesses which again I'm not shocked about. "So guess its news to me when I'm good at them…"

"Well you are," I let him know and he grins. "I love you Lucas," I tell him and watch as something flickers through his eyes. Something a little different than what normally does. "And the fact you don't know how to do this whole relationship thing but try so hard to figure it out and get it right just makes my feelings for you get that much stronger."

"Well I like that," he nods proud. "Because mine are too," he lifts his chin for a kiss and I let out a sigh. His strong arm coming around me and flipping to my back as he adjusts his body on top of mine. "Want to do that _making_ thing again?"

"Making love thing? That thing you mean?" I kink a brow and he shrugs before smiling. "We could do that…I _kinda_ enjoy that making _thing_…"

"Kinda, huh?" he raises a brow and I shrug with a smirk. "Well let's fix that kinda bullshit…"

"Sounds like a fun night for me," I bite my bottom lip and slide my hands to his shoulders. "So let's start working on that…"

"Let's…" he tosses the sheet up and I let out a giggle as it slowly starts to fall over us and Lucas's lips hook back into mine.

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end!<em>

_Hope you enjoyed…_

_Haha JUST KIDDING! Clearly I'm not ending there… But hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

"Hello boys…" Haley skips toward the hot tub and I follow behind her. "Well…boys and Quinn," she winks at her sister sitting beside my brother.

"Water feel good?" I step to the side of the tub and run my hand through my boyfriend's wet hair.

"Pretty awesome," Clay sinks further into the loud jet water. "Are you getting in?"

"We are," Haley slipped out of her big shirt and tosses it on a nearby chair. "Oh…" she laughs a bit, stepping inside and doing a small dance. "Hot as shit…"

"It cools after you get used to it," Nathan takes her hand and she eases around everyone to reach beside him. "Eyes man," he slaps Lee in the back of the head when his eyes watch Haley's ass a little too long.

"Sorry…" he apologizes and I just roll my eyes. Lee doesn't mean anything by it; he really is just a sweet, slightly drunk, guy. He really is innocent though.

"Oh sweet boy," I shake my head and ruffle his hair. "You're so cute…" I place my hand on his head as I wiggle my way into the hot tub. Trying my best not to slip and completely face plant. "Oh…" I grin, stepping over a few legs and crawling up in my boyfriend's lap. "This feels amazing, could be a little hotter and be like heaven."

"Hotter?" Quinn kinks a brow at me and shakes her head. "I'm close to sweating and you wish it was hotter?"

"Brooke likes burn your skin hot," Lucas informs them, wrapping his arms around my waist. "First time we took a shower I swore she was trying to burn my skin off."

"Luke…" I blush, burying my face in his neck.

"What?" he runs his hand over my leg and I shake my head. "That really happened…with the steam and the hot water I almost forgot how to even-"

"Ok…" I slam my hand to his mouth hearing as the group laugh. "We will discuss later what can and can't be spoken about in front of big brother," I inform him and he rolls his eyes.

"Clayton…I have loads amount of sex with your sister," he looks at my brother and states and I swear I might choke on the water since my jaw dropped so far. "It's nature…"

"Respect it but find it weird," he shrugs, toying with a strand of Quinn's hair around his finger.

"It's not…it's awesome."

"Ok!" I squeal again my hand slapping to his mouth. "Baby quit…" I lean my head against his and he smirks. "You are so far from funny…" I shake my head at him but of course smile.

"I think I'm hilarious," he takes a sip of his drink and I roll my eyes. Lucas's funny is different than most. He isn't roll on the floor with jokes funny, that's more of Lee. He more has this dry humor. Where he just says stuff not knowing it's funny but it pretty funny.

"Sure…" I slip off of his lap and beside him, resting on of my legs over his and sinking into the warm water. Lucas's hand, not shockingly, dropping to my leg and stroking my scar.

"Shit Brooke," Nathan leans forward and I look at him confused. "What happened?" he nods his head forward and all eyes travel down to the scar peeking out from under my bathing suit.

"Umm…" I awkwardly run my hand over it and swallow hard. Glancing at my big brother to see him crush his can in his hand and darkness flash through his eyes. "I just…" I feel my mouth run dry and tears prickle in my eyes. Honestly hating the damn scar and the fact people can see it, and a lot of times people making comments on it. I mean it's a round scar, if you look close enough you honestly see teeth marks. It's really hard to come up with how it happened.

"Eyes traveling in a few wrong places, don't you think dude?" Lucas tries to change the subject and tugs me closer beside him. My eyes traveling over to Clay and I catch the look flashing over him. The thoughts I'm sure running through his mind at the mark.

"Just noticed it man, chill out," Nathan rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his wet hair. "Just wondering what happened," he shrugs, not knowing how uncomfortable this whole talk is making me.

"You didn't know?" my eyes widen when I lock them onto the boy beside me.

"Lee…" my heart pounds in my chest as I look at him. Knowing I've actually talked to Lee about some things, a few involving Jack. I mean, I didn't go into as much detail with him as I did Lucas, but he does know. And he has been drinking so I don't want him telling everyone.

"Brooke was in a car accident," he shrugs and I feel the relief wash over me. "Some glass got all stuck in her and they had to remove the skin and glass," he shrugs as if it was nothing.

"Damn girl," Haley shakes her head and takes a sip of her beer. "Glad you're ok."

"Yeah," I let out a small laugh and look over at the boy beside me and send him a wink. Swearing that he is without a doubt my best friend. He always seems to have my back, whatever girl I _allow_ to have him will be the luckiest girl ever. "Thank you…" I whisper over to him when everyone seems to go back to their own little conversations.

"Anything for you," he leans over to whisper back and sends me a wink. All of us going back to laughing and joking and I glance over to see Lucas having some weird look on his face. Him giving a slight shake of it before standing up and sliding from the water. Not even saying a word as he quickly moves back towards the cabin and everyone looks a little confused.

"What's up with him?" Clay nods his head to where Lucas just disappeared to and I shrug.

"I don't know…" I reach over and grab a towel and stand up. "I'll be right back…" I wrap the towel around me and move towards the cabin. Reaching the back door and opening it to feel the cold air bring goose bumps to skin. "Lucas?" I walk through the living room and towards the kitchen where I hear him moving around. "Hey…" I turn the corner and eyes widen a bit when I watch him toss back a shot. "Hey!" I reach for the glass quickly even more confused. "What are you doing?"

"What?" he looks at me confused.

"You don't drink…"

"Brooke… just because I don't drink _often_ doesn't mean I don't ever. I'm not some alcoholic on some verge of relapse," he rolls his eyes and runs some water in the glass and puts it back on the counter.

"Yeah…but you still don't do it," I mumble leaning against the counter. "You ok?"

"Perfect…" he gives me such a false look of happiness it makes my heart hurt a little.

"You seem weird Lucas…" I walk closer and slide my arms around his waist not liking when his body tenses a bit. "Are you mad or something?"

"Why would I be mad?" his eyes cutting down at me and there is actually a coldness in his blue eyes that makes me shiver. "I'm good…" he steps away from me and walks back towards our room.

"Lucas…" I hold my towel around me as I move after him. "What is wrong?" I shut the door to our room to find him going through his dresser. "Luke…" I move towards him and grab his hand.

"Don't…" he jerks away from me and I flinch.

"Sorry…" I recoil back from him and slide my hand over my heart.

"Damn it…" he slams his hand on the dresser and I honestly don't know what to do. I don't know why he is mad.

"What happened?" I curl into myself as I shuffle a step back. "Did…did I do something?"

"Nope…" he lies and my frown deepens.

"Will you please talk to me?" my voice cracks a bit, him honestly kinda freaking me out. He's never been like this with me. He's been mad, he's been cold, he's been upset. Yet he's never…honestly snapped at me. Jerked away from me and…he's never told me not to touch him.

"Why?" he shoves the dresser drawer shut with a loud slam and I jump back. "Why don't you just go talk to Lee?" he shrugs and spins around to face me. "Sure whatever I say, you'll tell him."

"What are you talking about?" my brows crease completely confused.

"Thought _private_ things you told me were just me. Didn't know it was public knowledge to everyone," he tosses his hand to the side.

"Lucas, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand."

"Forget it," he pushes past me and I bite down on my bottom lip. "Just forget it."

"I don't want to forget it if it's bothering you," I turn to face him again and he just sighs.

"I'm going to ask you something…" he informs me and I nod. "And I really want you to be honest."

"I'm always honest with you," I walk over and stand in front of him, his gaze dropping down to mine and I don't like the look in his eyes. It's freaking me out.

"Did you ever hook up with Lee?" he asks so quietly I swear if I wasn't so close I wouldn't hear it.

"What? No!" I freak not knowing where the hell that came from.

"Then why the hell does he know you so well? Know all your intimate things if he's never seen you naked? Why would you tell him those things?" his temper flares and I honestly feel my anger build up a bit.

"Because he is my friend," my fist clench a bit annoyed. "He is the first _real_ friend I've had here. So of course we've talked!" I snap a bit. "It wasn't everyone, it was Lee," I defend myself. "It was just Lee…he told me about his daughter and I told him about things. I'm not going to say sorry for talking to my _friend_."

"Well good for you then," he tosses his hands to the side. "Talk to him, I don't give a damn. Fuck him for all I care."

"Will you stop!" I yell and his eyes narrow on me. "Stop being…jealous!"

"I do not get jealous," he growls at me and I roll my eyes.

"Why do you want to fight so hard to _not_ be happy?" I toss my hands to my side and frown. "We are good, we are great," I walk over and grab his hands. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" I let out a laugh and shake my head. "Lucas I love you," my hands slide up and around his neck. "Why is that not enough for you?"

"Because I told you things Brooke," he lets out a dry laugh. "I've told you things I've never told anyone."

"Lucas…"

"I talked to you about my dad and I told you things about my mom," he states and I feel pressure build in my eyes. "And I did that because I trusted you Brooke. Yet turns out intimate things you told me, things I tried to make you feel better about you've told Lee."

"Just because I told him things Lucas doesn't mean it takes away from us."

"You don't get it…" he shakes his head with a frown. "Shit, you should get it Brooke and it bothers me you don't," he shoves back and my chest tightens.

"Lucas…"

"I need to get out for a bit, clear my head," he walks over to the door and I don't like this feeling in my chest. This thing that says you hurt him and stop it, but I don't know how because I honestly don't know what I did wrong. However nothing really seems to matter when he walks out and shuts the door.

* * *

><p>Letting the breathes race in and out of me, my feet slam hard on the ground as I round the corner of the woods. Running has always been my thing. I don't know why, when I'm in a weird place, over thinking and just…pissed, I'll plug in my headphones, go outside and run. It started out as just therapy for my knee, but after a while…after a while it was like my cooling down period.<p>

I needed a cooling down period.

Turning the final corner of the woods, I glance up at the cabin with the lights on and see the guy stepping out on the porch. Water in head and towel tossed over his shoulder.

"You good man?" he tosses me the water and I pull out the headphones.

"Yeah…" I shoot the stream in my mouth and take the towel to wipe off my face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…" he steps down a step and sits. "Because you just totally disappeared earlier."

"Had to take a piss," I shrug casually, turning back and spitting out the water in my mouth as my breath starts to return.

"Ok…" he rests his arms on his knees. "Then why did my sister look like someone had punched her in the gut the whole time you were gone?" he wonders and I let out a long sigh spinning on my feet and dropping down on the steps. "I mean, dude if it's about the whole Jack thing I get it. Trust me even to this day it still gets to me but-"

"It's not that," I shake my head looking out into the night. "I mean, yeah, it sets me off and the thought of someone hurting her just…" I feel anger bubble in me but I quickly shake it off. "I'm sure you get it…"

"Yeah…"

"But it…it wasn't that," I let him know. "But I didn't mean to upset her by leaving. I was just…pissed and had to get out. I have this bad habit of saying shit in the moment and regretting it, kinda, later. I didn't want to say something that might hurt her and her not be ok with it later," I shrug and he slowly nods.

"Get that I guess," he agrees and we fall silent a moment as I take another sip of my water. "Can I ask you something?" he questions and I shrug a sure. "How did all this start?" he asks and my brows crease. "You and Brooke? I mean, I love my sister I do, but you had Theresa," he reminds me and I let out a dry laugh. "And really any girl around. You didn't even know who my sister was."

"Can I be honest with you?" I wonder not sure if any brother would like to know how we started and he just shrugs. "It was because when I went after her she didn't jump on it. She fought with me and told me to get over myself," I let out a dry laugh and he shakes his head.

"Sounds like Brooke…"

"Yeah and she was cute and she was there and she got under my skin so at first it was like a game…"

"A game? You're playing a game with my sister?" he snaps and I shake my head.

"No!" I tell him quickly. "Ok at first it was this cute new girl. However I knew she was your sister and I liked you so I wasn't going to…to approach it how I normally do. Yet there was just…this thing about her. She wanted to help with Lily and she was just a good person. A way better person then me and she became my friend."

"Brooke has that effect on people…"

"Yeah and then slowly it just sorta happened. And it was awesome, because I thought how great is this? I get to have sex with a girl that I can _actually _stand being around. We would hang out and sometimes not always do shit. We talked…and she listened, ya know? And she would annoyingly ramble on about things and worried about me…worried about Lily. So yes ok…we had this back and forth game for a bit. She made me chase the hell out of her but…but it's not a game anymore…at least not for me," I frown and hate how much of a chick I sound. "But I guess I got to play whatever she is wanting, huh?" I let out a bitter laugh and shake my head.

"She's not playing a game man," he tells me. "She really does care about you…"

"Cares so much she tells Lee _everything_?" I cut my eyes over to him and he shakes his head. "I just don't get it. I mean, I know I'm new to this relationship shit and I know maybe I don't do it right but I just…" I breathe in deep trying to figure out how to say this. "What makes it different?"

"What?"

"What makes her and I different from her and him?" I wonder still not getting it. "I mean she is special to me ok? I know it's lame or whatever but she is and it's probably because I know I can tell her things and talk to her about things I don't trust anyone else with. However if she is trusting him the same way to trust me and talks to him about it all what makes it different?" I ask wondering if that makes sense. "Well other than the fact she and I have sex and I hope they aren't…"

"You know they aren't…" he looks at me like I'm dumb. "Luke she loves you dude…and her talking to Lee is the same as her talking to her best friend. The only difference is her best friend is a guy," he points out and that does make sense. "If Lee was a chick you and I both know this wouldn't bother you so much."

"But he isn't a chick. He is supposed to be _my_ friend and I don't like how close he is to my girlfriend. I don't like it at all and I know that is shitty thing to say but I just…"

"Don't trust him…" he finishes for me and I let out a growl.

"It's not that…" I shake my head slowly. "I just don't know if I trust any guy around her," I confess. "I know how she is man, I know how…perfect she is and it bothers me other guys around her because I don't want them to realize it and try to take her from me," I shrug and stomp a pile of dirt under my foot. "I don't know how well I'd handle losing her…"

"Dude, you seriously love my sister don't you?" he ask looking over at me.

"Shits freaking me out," I let out a long sigh running my hand through my hair.

"Ok we are going to ignore how much of a chick conversation this is," he states and I let out a laugh. "But I will tell you, I've never really seen her as happy as she is when she is with you man. And the difference between you and Lee? The difference is she is stupid over you. She and Lee get in a fight and she waves it off and knows within an hour he gets over it. When you and her fight she turns into like a lost puppy who can't focus on anything…"

"She does get that little puppy dog pout," I laugh a bit. "Kinda adorable."

"She looks at him like a brother, man. A flirty creepy brother, but a brother none the less. You just need to talk to her, man," he tells me and I nod. "Tell her what you're thinking or whatever."

"Makes me seem like a girl…"

"Face it dude…" he slaps his hand to my back with a laugh. "Relationships do that to you…"

"Shit…" I groan standing up and following him inside. Hearing everyone laughing and joking when we enter the room and I look to find my girl sitting on a stool with a frown on her face. I hate that frown. Walking over she forces a laugh at something Haley says and I walk up behind her and slide my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" I whisper in her hair and she turns her head a little to the side forcing my mouth closer to her ear. "You know you mean everything to me… that you're my everything…" I kiss her head and she reaches up to curl her fingers in my hair.

"I know…" she turns her head and gives me a kiss. "I know…" she lets out a sigh against my lips.

"What I feel for you just freaks me out Brooke… I don't want to lose you…"

"Lucas I'm not going anywhere," she turns around to face me. "I'd never hurt you…I love you so damn much Lucas…" she pushes up a bit to catch her lips on mine.

"Why is it so easy for you to say that?" I question. "Why?"

"Because I feel it," she shrugs.

"Just because you feel it doesn't mean it's not scary to say out loud…when you do that it makes it all real… "

"It's already pretty real Lucas," she runs her hands through my hair with a shrug. "I'm sorry I hurt you with Lee but you have to know what he is just my friend. He'd never be anything else…"

"Why? You tell him _that_ also…I've heard it."

"It's different," she says and I hate everyone keeps saying it. I don't get what that means. I don't understand why it's different. "Haley knows you pretty well…she knows things…"

"Not like you do…"

"And Lee doesn't know things like you, but it doesn't mean anything. I love Lee, I do. He is my friend and I care about him but I'm completely _in_ love with you, Lucas…" she shakes her head. "You think I'd stay around this long if I didn't care? I don't stress about stuff because there is no doubt in my mind what you feel for me," she shrugs and bites down on her lower lip. "I feel it. Every time you look at me or touch me I just feel it," she slides her hand on my chest and I lean in giving her a sweet kiss.

"That's good…" I whisper and she smiles a bit.

"You want to know something…I guess weird," she mumbles and flips her hand around and I nod. "So you know I've dated people before?"

"Yeah…" I grumble and she shakes her head.

"Stop that," she slaps my chest and I roll my eyes. "I mean dates…just like one person you and them dates."

"I don't do that a lot. I normally just invited them over for like an hour and sent them on their way," I smirk and she narrows her eyes on me with a growl.

"I'm serious Lucas," she wiggles towards the edge of the stool and slides one arm around my neck and the other slides up to my chest. "I've been out with guys before. I've dated a few, none serious but I have. However none ever gave me this tingle you do…"

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow a little confused.

"Like little things," she shrugs. "It's silly but they would touch my back or place their hand on my knee and it was like whatever. It was like if I was doing it or something but when you do it," she grins a bit, tilting her head up to look at me. "I literally feel it all over…"

"You do, huh?" I grin running my hands over her thighs and she nods.

"It amazes me how that happens…" she laces her fingers through mine and tugs me forward a half step. "I've never had someone have such an effect on me before, its nuts. However I so enjoy it," she tilts her head to the side to look at me. "I can honestly feel when you're around me…there is like this tickle that travels up my spine and even if I'm not looking at you, if your eyes travel to me for just a moment I feel it Lucas. And I love that…"

"I actually get that," I admit honestly experiencing that a few times. I do agree with the smallest touches of Brooke it just feels different than any other girl I've been with. "Brooke…" I frame my hands to her face and drop my head to rest against hers. "I…" I bite down on my lip and my chest gets a real tight feeling and I feel this prickle feeling trail up my neck and pull in a deep breath looking at her.

"I know…" she pushes forward with a smile and kisses me. "You wouldn't get so jealous if you didn't," she giggles and my eyes narrow.

"I don't get jealous…"

"Yeah you do," she slides her hand to my cheek and brings me down for a kiss. "But I do too…" she admits and I curl my arm around as I go to deepen our kiss. Loving the sweet innocent giggle she releases.

"You're so cute," I tease and she bites my lip. Brooke pulling back and sliding her arms around my neck and clinging to me. "I want you…" I confess and she giggles a bit as I bury my face in her hair. "So much baby…it might be unhealthy…" I admit and she drops her face to hide in my shoulder.

"I think it is," she tilts her head and I feel those soft lips brush against my neck. "But it's ok…I'm the same way. Like a constant fire bubbling up in my stomach."

"Want to know a secret?" I whisper in her hair and she nods. "I'm starting to like this relationship stuff," I confess and she giggles. "I kinda like knowing someone always has my back and is there when I need them…"

"Kinda great, isn't it?" she chews her lip and I nod leaning down and kissing her. "Makes you a total chick though," she teases.

"Right?" I pull back and she giggles shaking her head at me. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve a damn penis for the amount of times you make me girly with feelings."

"I like it though. Kinda enjoy knowing little ole me has such an effect on Mr. Lucas Wells," she traps her tongue between her teeth and gives me such an innocent look I can't help but laugh.

"Cocky ass," I grumble and nip her bottom lip making her giggle.

"Brooke…" she pulls back to toss a look over her shoulder at Quinn. "Quit sucking face with your lover and come help us with dinner."

"No!" Clay and I answer at the same time.

"You don't want Brooke to cook," Clay informs them.

"Yeah…she might look cute in the kitchen, but she doesn't know how to boil water," I explain and her eyes narrow smacking my chest.

"I do to know how to boil water," she grumbles pushing me back. "I just sometimes burn it…" she mumbles rising up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh Brooke…" Lee laughs tossing his arm over her shoulder. "You're too cute babe," he kisses the side of her head and I resist the urge in me. It's nothing. They are friends and Clay was right, if Lee was a girl it wouldn't bother me so much.

"Shut up!" she shoves him back and walks over to the girls in the kitchen. Looking over at me she sends me a wink and smile before looking back at some box Haley hands to her and I grin.

"My girl is too much…" I tap my knuckles on the counter and stand up. "Way too much," I shake my head and follow the guys into the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I keep meaning to but have been completely exhausted. Work has been kicking my butt and this weekend I seriously worked almost 40 hours and that was just for three days…waitress life…so I've seriously just been crashing when I've gotten home! So sorry for sucking but hope you like the new chapter!<em>

_Please review!_


	36. Author's Note!

Hey Ya'll!

So there is this contest…. Called Acuve 1-Day!

And I have entered into it.

What it is exactly is I made a video talking about one day I want to become an actress and then if I get the most people to like it, then I win!

Pretty awesome, I know.

Well, I was just thinking that if you go to this website:

us/youtube/seetheentries

And then hit **See The Entries.**

Click on **I wear Contacts.**

Then On The right is a search button.

Click it. Then type in:

**One Day it Will Happen, Just Believe.**

Hit search.

I should be the second person. I'm wearing a striped brown shirt.

So if you do what I have listed and then review the story of your choice and let me know you did, then if I get enough reviews for it I will update said story by this weekend!

Thank you so much if you do end up voting for me!

Love ya'll anyway!


	37. Chapter 36

"Sure you don't want me to go?" I repeat for about the millionth time as I watch him go through his room for his stuff. "Because I can. I'm not doing anything today, just hanging out."

"I know Brooke," he nods shoving his wallet in his pocket.

"And if I'm there maybe after we can go get ice cream or to a movie," I suggest and feel my heart start to race quickly. "I hear that new superhero movie thingy is coming out."

"Never refer to _Avengers_ as _that superhero thingy,_" his eyes lock onto me and I just give a one shoulder shrug. "But I'm good, Brooke. No worries…"

"But I am worried," I tell him and looking at the strong boy in front of me and grow nervous. "Because I don't want you to get hurt," I confess and he frowns.

"Brooke…"

"And I know you're super tough Bubba but…but you don't have to be," I rush to tell him. "You can be mad or scared, or freaking out if you want. Are you any of those?" I ask as he walks over and sits next to me.

"Nope," he shrugs. "Because all I'm thinking is…is if this doesn't go right I still come home to my _family_," he reminds me and I slowly nod. "To my little sissy who will always be there," he shrugs and I bite hard on my lip looking at him.

Clay is strong, probably the strongest person I know and I'm so scared. I'm scared because I can see in his eyes how scared he is. He may not admit it, he may not vocalize to me that he is scared but I know my big brother, I can look in his big brown eyes and see just how scared he is.

"You're going to the park?" I wonder and he slowly nods. "Can I drop you off?" I question and he lets out a laugh. "Lucas is there with Lily, so I won't bother you I promise. I'll just hang out with them," I rush to tell him, because this is his thing. He needs to do this.

"You can drop me off," he agrees and relief washes over me.

"And if at any point you don't want to do it, tell me and we can just keep driving," I promise and he laughs.

"Alright, crazy girl," he stands up and reaches for my hand. "Let's go then," I place my hand in his and he tugs me up. Grabbing his phone off the bed, I follow him and out the door and to the car.

* * *

><p>"And up!" Lily giggles as I push her on the swing. Her pumping her little legs out as she flies through the sky, her giggling all the way through before I give her another push.<p>

Tossing a look I see Clay through the trees and at a picnic table with a large man. He is big, huge even and when you see him you can tell he helped create Clay. Even their body language is similar and the both have the very same stubborn look on their face. And then I turn my head just an inch and see something else. I see the small girl with her arms wrapped herself as she watches her brother in the distance, such worry over her I freaks me out some.

"Brooke…" I call and her head snaps over to mine and she chews her lip. "Come over here, play with Lily and I," I wave my hand and she slowly moves her feet towards me but keeps her eyes locked in the other direction. "Will you stop," I tug her into me and wrap my arms around her slender waist. She standing in front of me and I stand behind her as her eyes narrow. "He is literally a yard away from you. Nothing is going to happen."

"He looks mad, doesn't he? I think he looks mad," she mumbles, giving Lily a push but still watching her brother.

"Baby he just laughed," I look wondering if she is seeing what I am. "I mean seriously he is laughing."

"What do you know?" she pushed me back a step and I roll my eyes.

"He is a big ole boy, Brooke," I point out but know she doesn't like hearing that. "I know you want to, but you can't protect him from the world."

"Not the world, just…evil people…" she barely mutters and I laugh.

"Will you relax?" I place my hands on her hips and rest my chin on her shoulder as I talk in her ear.

"I can't relax, Lucas. You don't know all he put him through…"

"I know more than you might think, Brooke," I inform her but not sure she is even listening as she chews her lip. However it is true. I talked to Clay while we were at the cabin over the weekend and he mentioned how nervous he was. Said he didn't know what to expect but he did know he wanted to speak to the man before he let Brooke meet him.

He told me some stuff that Brooke actually doesn't know and Clay doesn't want her knowing. He loves his sister, and because of that there are just certain things about his life and childhood he doesn't want her knowing. I swear he still sees her as this naïve, sweet, innocent little girl. And because of that he doesn't want her to think some childhoods aren't as perfect as hers was.

Plus he knows if she knew what he went through, what he father did, what his mother did, then she would definitely go into over protective mode and not let him ever leave the house. It's crazy to me how close they are without evening being blood. Guess that saying is true, blood doesn't make you family, just like birthing a kid doesn't make you a parent.

But back to the point. The main reason I missed the first half of school today was because I promised Clay I'd keep Brooke entertained. I've tried everything, even brought Lily thinking that would help but nope. Her eyes haven't left Clay since he walked over to the table across the way.

"Brooke…" I sway her body forward a step and she bites hard on her lip. Rolling my eyes and spinning her to face me and before she says anything just crash my lips hard against hers. Sucking on her bottom lip just a bit before slipping my tongue past her soft lips. Wrapping my arms around her small body, I feel it curl into me and finally enjoy when I feel her smile. Pulling back with a smirk and then suddenly my eyes narrow when I realize she isn't grinning because of me…or my kiss…but because her brother is walking toward us.

"Clay is coming…"

"Seriously?" I glare at her and she tilts her head at me confused. "I work especially hard to distract you and give you a kiss, that has _never_ got a complaint from _anyone_ before and you are watching your brother?"

"What?" her left brow kinks up before slowly shaking her head. "Right, the kiss. Great kiss baby," she gives me a quick peck and starts to _skip _off. "Bubba, what's up?"

"It was better than great," I grumble, reaching in the swing to tug Lily out. "It was kick ass…"

"Kick ass," Lily mocks with a nod and I look at down at her.

"That's what I'm saying? I had great lip and hand placement," I tell my all-time favorite girl, who just giggles clearly not having a clue to what I'm talking about. Yet balancing her on my hip and follow the other girl, I might just break up with as she slowly starts to reach her brother and the large man beside him.

"Brooke…" Clay waits until he makes sure I'm by her side and places his hand on her shoulder. "This is Will," he introduces the larger man beside him. "My birth father…" he says slowly and watches his sister's reaction. "And Will this is my baby sister Brooke…"

"Nice to meet you Brooke," he outstretches his hand and I watch as Brooke slowly slides hers into his. Clay relaxing a bit as he slowly nods his head.

"You too," Brooke lets out a nervous sigh and bites her lip as she steps beside her brother.

"Your brother has spoken a great deal about you," he informs her and when he smiles I swear I just saw Clay in about twenty years. "You sound to be a hell of a young lady."

"Brooke's the best," Clay tosses his arm over her shoulder and gives her a hug. "Except for cooking…suck ass at that."

"Bubba!" she squeals, reaching back and slugging him as I let out a laugh. "You are such a jerk," she pouts and the older man laughs as he watches them interact. A look of happiness and pain all mixed in one. Almost like he is happy with their bond, but it crushes him to know he's missed a hell of a lot.

"Pink berry!" Lily squeals and points toward the ice cream truck moving through the park.

"Princess you can't squeal like that," I wiggle my finger in my ear, swearing she just busted my eardrum.

"I sorry," she blushes a bit and curls into me. "Pink berry," she whispers out quieter and the group laughs as I roll my eyes.

"Will," Clay shakes his head. "This is some guy Brooke brings around, Lucas," he nods his head at me and I again roll my eyes and stick out my hand.

"Nice to meet you…" I say and he gives a smile.

"Is this…" he trails his eyes to Lily and my brows crease until they trail back to Brooke.

"No!" we all speak at the same time and Will laughs.

"Lily is Lucas's little sister," Brooke tells him quickly. "Not mine, not even close to mine. I do not have a kid with him, no kid at all…no, no…definitely not," she repeats a little too much and my eyes narrow on her. "What?"

"A kid with _him_?" I raise a brow and she shrugs. "Glad my girl is so proud to make that known," I roll my eyes at the fact it freaked her out. I mean, I don't want a baby. Hell no do I want a kid right now but still. Could have been nicer about it. I'd make bad ass babies.

"Love you," she does a voice like speaking to a child and I glare at her as she touches my nose.

"That's it!" I pull back and move Lily to my other hip. "I am breaking up with you, you…you mean mean person," I grumble, spinning on my feet and hearing laughter behind me as I stomp off. "My kids would be awesome…"

"Awesome," Lily nods chewing her finger. "Lukie, we get pink berry?"

"Yeah Princess, I'll buy you the damn truck. Just like I would my own kid," I inform her and she just giggles as we reach the van.

* * *

><p>"Lucas…" I tilt my head to the side to look at him. His eyes focused on some book he is reading. "Broody…" I wiggle closer and curl my arm around his. "Baby…" I rest my chin on her shoulder with a pout.<p>

"I am not that," he flips the page casually and I pout more.

"What?"

"A baby, nor a significant other with which you would use that name," he explains and my eyes narrow. "I broke up with you," he reminds me and I roll my eyes. "So you may leave…"

"Lucas Scott you be nice to me or I swear you will be servicing your own needs for a very long time," I threaten and he pulls in a long breath before placing his book in his lap and turning to face me.

"I am a single man," he states, and I swear he almost sounds like a damn robot. "I can really get anyone to serves my needs at this point," he informs me like he is just some damn god or something. "Bet I could walk into that school right now and get at _least_ five numbers."

"But would any of them be like me?" I kink a brow and slowly slide my hand up his thigh. "Make you feel as good as I do," I lean up and press a hot kiss to his neck and feel him shiver.

"Maybe not, but I bet they won't fear my child making skills," he shrugs me off and I stump my foot.

"Lucas I was not meaning it like that!" I toss my hands up as he flips back open his book. "I'm just saying I didn't want a baby."

"A baby with _him_. I don't know if you recall Brooke Davis but if you _happened _to get knocked up, it would only be with me," he points to himself and I tilt my head to the side with a small grin. "I don't want a kid now or any time soon but _if_ that happened you better not even hold a little possibility of it belonging to someone else but me."

"So in let's say," I flip my hand around thinking, "five years, I popped up pregnant. You would be upset if it wasn't your baby?"

"I'd murder him but first I'd cut off his dick," he states with such seriousness my heart explodes in my chest.

"Lucas…" I lean forward and place a sweet kiss to his lips. "There would be no other way for me to get pregnant unless it was by you," I tell him, not wanting to point out that he just mentioned he was planning on _still_ being with me in five years. "And I'm very aware of how lucky that baby would be if you were their dad."

"They would be so lucky," he says and I laugh a bit. "I mean, I'm bad ass. I'm great at most things and look how perfect Lily is," he reminds me and I shake my head, however he is right. I think Lily is pretty close to perfect. "I'd be good at that."

"The best," I reach to run my thumb over his bottom lip. "But does that mean you can be my baby again?" I kink a brow and watch him play that in his head.

"I guess," he shifts a bit in his seat and grabs his book back. "But just want to state, you are _my_ baby. I'm your boyfriend that you just happen to call that sometimes. And you call me it in a very manly way."

"I love being your baby, almost as much as I love being your love," I tell him and watch his lip twitch up a bit before it going to a straight line.

"Good…" his hand drops to my leg and I curl beside him. Knowing he is doing the best to fight his smile.

"You're so cute," I wiggle close and drop my leg over his lap and rest my chin on his shoulder. "So Lily's birthday is this weekend," I comment and he nods as he still reads his book. "Anything going on?"

"Dad and Leah are throwing her a big party," he explains and I nod. "Whole family is coming," he tells me and I shift a bit. "You are coming," he turns to look at me. "Because I might go insane if I'm alone."

"You want me to go with your _whole_ family there?" I wonder and he nods like he doesn't get why that would be an issue. "Lucas…" I let out a nervous laugh and bite my lip.

"What?" his brows crease confused. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I mean…your whole family is there," I repeat and he slowly nods, still not getting it I see. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I love you, you know I do but I just…"

"Just what?"

"It makes me nervous," I mumble, toying with his hand and lacing our fingers together just to un-release them. "What if they don't like me?"

"Brooke…" he chuckles, shifting back some and shaking his head.

"I mean, I know it doesn't matter. I don't think you would break up with me or something if they aren't crazy about me but still…I'd want them to kinda like me…"

"Oh Pretty Girl," he shifts around and looks me right in the eyes as he leans in close. "I don't give a rats' ass what those people think," he tells me honestly and I bite hard on my lip. "But I don't doubt they won't like you. Plus Leah and dad already think you are great."

"Really?" I grin a bit and trap my tongue between my teeth. "Your dad likes me?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, knocking back a piece of my hair. "It's weird a bit, but he really seems to like you. He keeps telling me how much you remind him of mom," he glances down a bit and pulls in a long breath.

"Luke…" I frown, tilting my head to the side and running my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…"

"It's whatever," he recovers quickly and dismisses whatever he was feeling. "But of course everyone will like you. You don't need to be nervous," he repeats and I nod. "Plus I mean, did you miss what I just said a second ago?" he tosses his finger up and my eyes squint a bit lost. "I'm bad ass and always do great things. Clearly my picking of a girlfriend is going to be perfect," he smirks leaning in and kissing along my jaw.

"Lucas," I giggle curling my arm around his neck, his trail leading up behind my ear and my eyes flutter shut. Lucas gripping his hand on my leg and pulling my body into his, a chill crawling up my spine as I suck harder on my lip.

"Well…" a throat gets cleared and Lucas's head drops to my shoulder with a growl. "Isn't this just adorable…"

"What do you want Gaby?" I roll my eyes as Lucas pulls back from me and at the girls before us.

"Nothing, I was just stating how adorable you two were," she places her hand on her chest to fake offense and I let out a dry laugh. "Aren't they adorable Theresa?"

"So adorable," her eyes narrow on me and I shift a bit uncomfortable. "Whole new level for ya, isn't it Luke?" she glances at my boyfriend who lifts his brow confused.

"Fine, I'll bite," he tosses his hand up annoyed. "What is a new level for me Theresa?"

"This whole public display of affection," she tosses her hand around the court yard and I roll my eyes. We aren't very public, not really. Yes we are in the courtyard but we are positioned behind some trees. Plus on top of that, there is practically no one outside. Most upperclassmen are now going off campus for lunch and the ones who don't just hang out in the cafeteria or hang in the gym. So it's not like Lucas and I are having at it in a group full of people. He is getting better, but it still weirds him out some.

"Well up until about two annoying minutes ago, it was just me and my girl," he states and I watch her lip flare upward and I grin. I _love_ being his girl. Every time he calls me it my entire heart does a flip in my chest. "And even if it wasn't, it's really none of ya'lls business."

"I'm just making a little observation Lucas," her tone sharp and I roll my eyes so over her. I don't know who didn't hug her as a child so it permanent left a stick in her ass, but she needs to get over it.

"Then stop making observations!" I toss my hands up completely annoyed. "What _my_ boyfriend and I do are really none of your business," I stand to inform them and both sets of eyes narrow.

"Brooke…" Lucas places his hand on my arm but I don't care. I'm tired of these girls.

"This is _my_ boyfriend," I stress once again. "No matter how much you hate it, no matter how much you don't understand or how it started or the number of times you _try_ to hit on him, he is my boyfriend. This is what couples do! I'm not going to walk on eggshells around you damn people in fear you might give some smart ass comment or whisper of a slut, because I don't care."

"Oh sweetie," Theresa laughs shaking her head. "That's so cute. You think Lucas will _actually_ stick to this. He might be around _now_ but I give it a month before he disappears. Being alone is what he does, it's who he is…God, he will probably die alone," her eyes trail over my shoulder at the blonde behind me and for reasons I can't even explain in the moment, my hand comes back and slams _hard_ into her face.

"Brooke!" Lucas's arm comes around me and jerks me back, Theresa still holding her stinging cheek as Gaby stands with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

"You listen hear," I clench my jaw to grab her chin to look at me. "I might have let you talk shit about me, completely ruin my reputation, have assholes believe they can just do and say what they want to me, because I don't care! I know the type of person I am, I know what the people I care about think of me, so none of that matters. However you won't talk about people I love," I inform her, seeing the water swimming in her eyes.

"Love…" she lets out a bitter laugh, cutting her eyes at the boy behind me. "Lucas doesn't love people…"

"No Theresa," I take a step back from her and shake my head. "He didn't love you," I tell her with a shrug. "But that isn't my fault," my throat tightens a little, honestly so tired of all this high school bullshit. "Trust me, I know what it feels like to have someone you care about break your heart. It sucks ass," I let out a dry laugh because it does hurt. Hurts like hell. "But you can't forever fixate on them. You have to just move on," I toss my hand to the side. "Because as much as a true bitch you are, you and I both know you could _still_ have anyone you want. You just won't ever have Lucas," I shrug because it's true, she won't ever have him. He is mine and I definitely won't let him go. "So just get over it, because chasing someone who really doesn't want you is just truly pathetic," I shrug and lace my fingers through Lucas as he starts to tug me.

"Come on Brooke," he grabs his stuff and I just keep watching as Theresa burns her eyes into mine. "Come on," he repeats tugging me harder and I finally start to follow. "You ok?" his arm slides over my shoulder and I quickly shake my head.

"No, my hand is stinging like a bitch," I cringe, looking at the red tingling skin. "I don't slap people often but I don't remember it hurting this bad. Maybe because I was just so enraged at the time I felt numb," I reason, knowing the first time I ever hit anyone was Jack. I couldn't even tell you how it happened, I swear I was seeing red and I really don't remember hitting him. Just remember after I did, I think I looked more shocked about it than him.

"I can't believe you hit her," he shakes his head, turning the corner of the building and quickly stopping to look at my hand. "You didn't have too, probably shouldn't have done it," he informs me. "I'm a big ole boy Brooke. Shit like that doesn't bother me; you can't let them get a rise out of you."

"I was just so sick of it all," I mumble with a slight shrug. "I hate people talking about people I love. I mean to a point I feel bad for her because like I said it sucks. But damn she needs to get over it and move on. It's not like I stole you from her. You two weren't together when we started…"

"I know," he brings my palm to his lips and presses a soft kiss to it. "But trust me, all the shit Theresa does you should never feel bad for her. She and I are so much the same person; I think the bad shit that happens to us is karma."

"If that is the case then I do feel bad for her," I state and his brows crease. "If you two are similar then it just means she's been through some shit and it made her cold. Sad to think she has to wait for someone who is amazing like me to fix her," I shrug and he chuckles giving me a sweet kiss.

"Cocky ass," he smirks and I just giggle as I bring my arms around his neck. "But I will admit seeing you all angry was sexy as hell…"

"Lucas…" I blush, turning my face from him, always embarrassed when he says stuff like that.

"It was," he grins and I suck on my lip.

"Well thank you," I turn to face him and his head rest against mine. "I try…" I shrug and he chuckles bringing his arms around my waist.

"You're so cute," he tells me before giving me a sweet kiss that makes me grin. Completely ignoring the fact he once again called me cute because I don't care anymore. When he is kissing me I honestly don't care about much.

* * *

><p><em>So first I want to say thank you all for voting for me! You are all awesome! However some said you had issues so if you can't find it go to this link<em>

_ www__**(dot)**__youtube__**(dot)**__com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TITQHcKVPBQ_

_Then in the info is the link to vote!_

_Click it and see my silly face at the bottom!_

_I can't tell you all how much it means to me and as I promised here is one update of my stories._

_The others are following._

_However as you all also know I had this on another site and on that site this story had one more chapter. I think I'm going to stick to that chapter for this because I liked it. However I think I might also do a __**one shot **__or even post the sequel up for it. Its just the sequel leads into the third installment of this series, which is about Lily (In the other site her name is Raine) However what I think I might do, remember its __**thing**__ is instead of making it a Lily story, making it just a Brucas story. There will be editing and stuff clearly. I'll have to switch up a lot because in the __**third**__ story it has everyone in this story in it just all grown up._

_So I'm still working on the thoughts of it. May discusses it with a few __**Fanfiction BFF'S**__ of mine (you all know who you are haha) and see their thoughts and just go from there!_

_However here is the next chapter!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	38. Chapter 37

Smoothing out my dress, I slide my earring in my ear and study my look. I'm nervous, like so amazingly nervous that I might vomit.

I'm meeting Lucas's family today. And by family I mean his _whole_ family. His dad is throwing Lily a birthday party and he invited her Aunt Leah, who I met already and is amazingly sweet, but also his brother and Karen's sister and parents and his parents and all these random people I'm sure Lily doesn't even remember.

And that is nerve racking to me. Least Lily and Lucas will be there to distract me. I asked if even Nathan might be there because he might bring Haley, however apparently he tried to avoid family functions.

Makes me want to go just that much more.

"Brooke!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. "Lucas is here!" she informs me and I pull in my shaky breath and look over myself one last time. I think I look ok. I have on a white sundress of mine that hits close to my knees and the straps come up and tie around my neck, and I'm wearing a pair of super cute white heels that have this cute little pink bow at the toe of them revealing my dark polished toes.

My hair is in a loose wave and my makeup is lightly done. My dark eyeliner lines a thin stripe along my eyes and then a light purple eye shadow is painted under the liner and I hope it looks ok. Makes my eyes stand out.

"Coming!" I call back and nervously paint my lips with a pink gloss and grab my small purse off the night stand and skip out of my room. Wobbling a bit on the heels I'm still not used to, I make my way down the stairs and find Lucas in the kitchen with my mom…and dad.

Lord help him.

"Everything is great," Mom glows resting her hand on her stomach. "Baby is great, I'm feeling great."

"That's good to hear. I know Brooke and Clay are excited," Lucas tells her, occasionally tossing a look at my dad who is just staring at him as he sips on his drink.

"Hey…" I say and his gaze pulls from my dad to me and a slow smile slips to his lips.

"Hey Pretty Girl," his eyes dance over me as I walk towards him. "You look gorgeous love," he reaches for my hand and my heart flutters.

"Thank you," I blush a bit as he kisses my forehead and he curls our entwined hands to rest around my back. "What are we talking about?" I reach for a piece of fruit on the tray on the counter.

"The baby…" Mom grins rubbing her stomach.

"My baby brother…" I grin and dad rolls his eyes.

"We don't know what it is Brooke…" Dad reminds and I shrug.

"It's a boy, I'm not sharing Bubba with another girl," I state and they laugh.

"Brooke weren't you taught to share your things in grade school?" Clay walks into the kitchen with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, but I didn't like it…" I grumble and the room laughs. "But we should probably go…" I tug Lucas towards the door. "We will be back later."

"Have fun!" Mom yells and Lucas smiles a goodbye and we walk out the front door. Placing my keys in my purse I follow Lucas to his car and reach for the handle. However my body gets pinned against the hard object before I can react to anything. Lucas's mouth on mine and I moan in his mouth when his fingers tangle in my hair and he pushes his body against mine.

"I really wanted to do that," he pulls back panting and I blush a bit. "But couldn't in front of your parents," he admits and I giggle a bit.

"I guess not," I reach up and get my lip gloss off his lips.

"I like this dress…" he glances down as he runs his fingertips slowly back and forth my thigh. "Very much," he licks his lips and I watch as his eyes narrow when his thumb grazes over my scar and my heart skips a beat.

"Are you ready to go?" I lace my fingers through his and pull it from my leg and he slowly nods, his eyes still glancing down a moment.

"Yeah…" he gives me a sweet kiss and opens the door for me. I climb in and he shuts the door before walking to the driver's side and climb in.

"You look nice also," I inform him, him in a blue button up shirt and a pair of nice dress pants. "Pretty gorgeous if I do say so myself," I reach up and brush my hand through his hair.

"Thanks baby girl," I push over the gears between the seats to give him a kiss and fall back in my seat, his hand dropping to my leg as we drive.

* * *

><p>"Aw…this looks cute," I comment when we pull in Lucas's driveway…well his dad's. There is the classic balloons by the door, a big sign that says <em>'Happy Birthday Lily' <em>on hanging over the door and all these cars lining the lot.

"Yeah…Leah kinda got out of hand," he says and I toss a look at him not getting that. "You'll see when you go to the backyard…" he explains and I slowly nod as he climbs from the car and opens my door. Grabbing the small gift I got for Lily and my purse, I take his hand and we walk up the steps to the front door.

Hearing music play as Lucas opens the door; I hear the laughter of kids and adults as we step inside. Tightening my hand in Lucas's, I glance around at all the people I don't know and bite my lip a bit. I don't do well with random people. I get all nervous and backwards and forget how to use words.

"Don't be nervous Brooke…" Lucas leans to whisper in my ear and I cut my eyes up at them. "If I can stand in a room with your dad after he caught my naked ass with you, you can handle just a group of people."

"Very good point," I hold my finger up at him and he grins leaning in and kissing my nose. I love that… I love the little things he does that I'm sure he doesn't notice. Like kissing my forehead or nose, or when he holds my hand I love when he curls his arm around my waist. Yeah it's weird at first for my arm but I love how he wants to hold my hand and hold me close, I love all of that. Plus one of my favorite things he does is when we are together he gives me this look. He doesn't even have to say anything he just looks at me and in that moment I swear I've never felt so loved in my life.

"Brooke, you came…" I pull my gaze from the boy in front of me and to the side to see Mr. Scott.

"Umm…yes…" I awkwardly stumble out and he chuckles a bit.

"Well you look lovely. Lily is in the backyard and wondering when her _Book_ was going to get here," he looks confused a moment and I laugh a bit. "I assumed that were you…or an imaginary friend she made up," he whips his hand around and I let out laugh.

"No sir, that is me," I shake my head.

"Well than she is on the search for you. As for me I have to go find some weird metal scoop thing Sarah needs," he informs us with a smile before turning on his feet. "See you guys later," he nods before disappearing.

"Who's Sarah?" I look at Lucas confused.

"My dad's assistant," he explains and I slowly nod. "She… she has a thing for him," he rubs the back of his neck a little uncomfortable. "Has for a while now…"

"Oh…" I nod not really sure how to respond to that. Not really sure he would like if I mentioned it might be good for his dad to move on with someone. I'm not sure either are ready to hear that. "Well he seems to be trying…"

"Yeah it's kinda weird."

"Give him a chance Lucas. I know you two have been through a lot but just give him a chance. People do change," I reason and he shrugs. "You did…" I point out and his head snaps down to look at me. "You became someone I could love and maybe you were always that person but you just needed someone to remind you of it."

"How are you always so good at this stuff, huh?" he questions with a slight smile and I shrug.

"We all have our talents…" I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Come babe," he tugs me into the living room. "Let's go find Lily…" he smiles and I grin not seeing her in a few weeks. I miss the little girl. Pushing open the back door, I squint in the sun and notice all the people in the back. Most are older, a few kids that are a little older than Lily and then a few teenagers and probably the oldest non adult is a couple guys in the corner talking with beers in their hand who look to be early twenties.

"Book!" gets screamed across the yard and I feel more than uncomfortable when suddenly way too many eyes land on me. Lucas tugging me into him and nods his head forward to see my favorite strawberry blonde wiggling from Leah's arms and taking off towards me.

"Cupcake," I grin, bending down as well as I can in my dress to scoop her up in my arms.

"I miss you!" her arms squeeze tight around my neck and I smile.

"I've missed you too," I admit and she pulls back to look at me.

"It's my birsday!" she squeals and Lucas cringes a bit.

"Not so loud Princess," he fiddles with a clip in her hair and she licks her top lip.

"Happy Birthday Cupcake," I smile balancing her on my hip. "You look so pretty," I look at her in a super cute pink sundress and sandals. Her hair pinned back from her face with a little butterfly clip. "I like your dress…"

"Lukie pick it out," she fiddles with a button on it and I laugh a bit cutting my eyes up at the boy beside me.

"I didn't pick it out," he grumbles like that fact embarrasses him. "Leah picked it out, I just put it on her," he explains and I roll my eyes.

"You're so manly," I pat his shoulder and his eyes narrow.

"Book you bounce with me?" she asks and I look confused to what she is talking about until she points over in the corner. One of those large moon bounces that looks like a Castle in the corner, it pink of course.

"Uh…I might be too big for it Cupcake," I confess and she frowns a bit. "But maybe later…" I rush to see when her bottom lip trembles. "…when it's just me and you I can sit in it with you and watch you bounce," I reason and she lights up.

"Yes!" her arms come around me with a squeal. "I bounce high Book…"

"I bet," I laugh and shake my head.

"Hey Lily, want to see what Book got you?" Lucas wonders and her eyes widen.

"Yes!" she cheers and we laugh.

"Ok…I'm going to go grab it but you stay with Book ok?" Lucas tells her and she nods. "Be right back," he kisses my head and I nod as he disappears into the house.

"Book…dat Cami," she points at a girl that looks to be about five playing with a few boys. "She don't wike me…"

"What?" I look at her confused to why that could be true. They are kids, how can you not like a kid.

"She takes my Lukie…" she chews her finger and frowns.

"No one could take your Lukie," I inform her because that could never happen. I don't think Lucas will love anything or anyone as much as he loves Lily. She is now and forever will be his world. "I love you Lily…"

"I lub you too Book…" I squeeze her tight and she giggles.

"Ok…" Lucas reappears with one hand behind his back and the other with a gift in his hand. "Here is the first one…" he pulls out a big pink cup and her little eyes squint confused.

"What dat?"

"Try it…" he bends the straw forward and her little eyes widen when she sucks on it.

"Lukie it pink berry!" she squeals and he chuckles shaking his head. "Book, I lub dis!"

"I know…" I laugh as she grabs the cup and starts sucking on the straw like she's never had something so good before.

"Now here is your other present," Lucas hands her the bag and she wiggles her cup under her arm so she can still suck on it and open her gift. Pulling on the paper and tossing it on the ground, she slowly pulls out each gift.

"Book!" she lights up yanking out some stick on earrings I got her.

"My mommy bought these for me because she told me I was a big girl," I explain, pulling on the little stick jewels and placing them on her tiny ears.

"Lukie I pretty?" she turns her head quickly to show her ears and he chuckles.

"Gorgeous Princess…"

"I a big girl now, Book say so," she informs him as she goes back to her bag. "Dis mine too?" she pulls out some orange chap stick she liked so much but lost.

"Yup…" I tell her and she giggles putting a big coat on her lips and goes back to her bag. "And finally…" I lean a bit to see her pull out the last of her gift.

"Dis big girl Book!" she pulls out the small silver chain that has a strawberry charm on it. "It's pink berry!"

"It is," I clip it around her neck and she giggles.

"Don't you look pretty?" Lucas smiles and she lights up and licks her top lip.

"I show Aunt Leah…" she wiggles from my lap and grabs her cup.

"Lily…" Lucas's tone sharp and grabs her little hand before she takes off. "Tell Book thank you…"

"Tank yew Book," she leans up and gives my cheek a big wet kiss that I feel the stickiness of her chap stick.

"You're welcome Cupcake," I smile loving the grin on her face.

"Don't run Lily," Lucas orders and she slowly starts walking towards Leah…hitting about half way before her feet start to move faster and Lucas rolls his eyes. "She is the worst listener."

"Kinda like her brother," I tease and he just playfully glares at me.

"I listen…"

"Oh...sure you do baby," I mock him and pinch his cheek making him slap my hand away.

"I don't like you very much," he grumbles and I of course giggle.

"Do you see how worried I am about that?" I point to my face and grin.

"Clearly not a lot…"

"Not a lot at all," I tease, sliding my hands to his cheek and pulling in for a sweet kiss. "Thanks for bringing me…" I bite my lip looking at him. "I'm having fun…"

"You've been here like ten minutes," he points out and I giggle. "Things could get crazy…"

"Probably not…" I shake my head and glance around the place. "But I just love how happy Lily is," I turn a bit and lean into him. "I love that little girl…"

"Yeah…me too…" he murmurs in my hair and I feel a chill run down my spine when his hand slips around my waist. "Would you mind coming upstairs with me for a second?"

"Lucas…" I spin to face him. "As much as I do enjoy it, you and I aren't having a quickie at your sister's birthday," I inform him and he rolls his eyes.

"I didn't know that was an option…" he states shaking his head. "I want…want to show you something."

"What is it?" I see the seriousness look on his face and the nervousness in his voice.

"Just come with me…please?"

"Yeah…" I stand up curious to what is up with him.

"Come on," he takes my hand and starts to lead me through the people and towards the stairs.

"Lucas…" I giggle when he takes his arm and curls it around my body and tugs me close. "You're going to make me fall…" I inform him with this awkward position he put me in.

"No I won't," he rolls his eyes and pulls my body so it is standing in front of his, both arms curled around my waist as we wiggle through the crowd.

"You just like me all wrapped around you, don't you?" I tease and he growls burying his face in my hair and kissing my neck.

"Shut up…"

"Baby!" I squeal when he squeezes me tight and lifts me off my feet. Quickly tossing a look at all the people who glanced at us and Lucas chuckles. Looking in the corner I spot some older man beside Lucas's dad looking at me, the older man knocking his elbow into his dad and he nods towards us. His dad watching us move together a moment before laughing and shaking his head.

Blushing completely and Lucas just laughs as he leads us up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. Lucas pushing open the door and we step inside, him kicking the door shut and capturing his lips on mine.

"Mmm…" I moan against his lips and push up on my toes and tangle my arms around his neck. Lucas's hand gripping on my thigh and pushes me up against the door. "Lucas…" my heart slams into my chest as I feel him lift me and my legs hook on his hips.

"I know…" he growls against my mouth, slipping a secure arm around my waist and carrying me towards his bed. "I just want to kiss you a bit…I haven't gotten to in almost two days," he reminds me and my heart explodes. This past week he and Clay went looking at some colleges and I stayed home because I had school.

I just honestly didn't know he craved me like I craved him.

"Yeah…" I gasp out as he collapses us on his bed and my body tingles all over when he slowly rocks his hips against mine. Trailing a line of kisses along my neck I wiggle my legs under him, he drops comfortably on top of me and I honestly moan a bit. "Lucas…" my heart pounds as I grip my fingers through his hair. "Baby I need you to stop…" I pull his head from my neck and pant. "You have to stop…"

"Why?" I watch the fire rip through his eyes as he looks at me and I resist ever urge in me.

"Because it's Lily's birthday and your _entire_ family is downstairs and I can't at all control myself when you're doing that…"

"We're just making out," he reasons and my eyes narrow on him and he smirks. "You can't just make out with me?"

"I hate you…" I grumble, hating his effect on me.

"I bet…" he gives me quick kiss and rolls off me. "Fine…we won't make out…"

"Good," I feel a bit empty as I sit up and smooth out my dress. "Now let's look appropriate," I fix my hair and makeup in the mirror and spin to face him. "And let's go back to the party…"

"Wait…" he grabs my hand when I reach for the handle. "I've got something for you…"

"I thought you just wanted to make out," I say and he shakes his head. That honestly being the reason I thought he brought me here.

"No…I had a reason to come up here…that was just a perk," he shrugs walking over towards his dresser.

"Then what was your reason?" I sway over towards him and glance over his shoulder and my stomach drops. "Luke…what's that?"

"I…" he spins to look at me with his little black box and nervously chews his lip. Honestly loving when he switches up from his confident self to his nervous one. "I got this…"

"What is it?" I ask and he just pushes it towards me until I take it. Pulling open the top of the black box and my eyes widened. "Lucas…" I smile a bit looking at the necklace with the diamond heart pendent hooked to it.

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Is this for me?" I look up at him and he shrugs.

"Well…I mean…yeah…"

"Why? Why did you get this for me?"

"I don't know…" he shrugs and it's cute how uncomfortable he looks. "I just…I saw it and thought you know I bet Brooke would like this…and so…so I bought it. But if you don't like it you don't have to have it. Just…just please don't make a big deal out of it…"

"You're so cute," I lean up and kiss his rambling mouth and feel him smile. "I love it Lucas…" I pull it from the box and look at it. It honestly being the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I've ever seen. "Will you put it on me?"

"I guess…" he shrugs and I grin and turn for him to hang it around my neck.

"No one has ever gotten me a gift like this before," I teach to touch the heart and feel my chest tighten. "No one has cared enough to get me this stuff…"

"I don't know why…" he wraps his arms around me as I look in the mirror at it. "It looks good on you…" he grins a bit. "I'm good at this…" he comments and I laugh.

"Yeah Boyfriend…yeah you're good at this…" I reach back to thread my fingers through his hair. "I love it…" I turn my head and whisper to him, pressing a kiss to his throat. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you…" he shrugs and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Want to make out some before going back downstairs?" I tease and feel his chest vibrate against my back as he laughs.

"You going to control yourself?"

"I don't know…" I turn around to face him and fiddle with a button on his shirt. "But why don't we test the theory, huh?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're full of _amazing_ ideas?" he corks a brow and I giggle as he leans forward and captures his mouth on mine.

* * *

><p>"Ok…" I walk into the kitchen of the large home and look around. I've been here over an hour and have had fun. Lucas's family is really nice and inviting and everyone I've talked to have been really sweet. But I'm starving. This place is such a tease. There is all this food just sitting around but no one is allowed to eat yet.<p>

Which is ridiculous.

At my house you eat all day, even if they are making dinner we still eat. Mom doesn't care if we snack all damn day as long as we promise to eat whatever she is cooking. Which nine times out of ten is delicious.

"Yummy…" I spot a pile of pineapple and chocolate and light up. I _love_ pineapple and chocolate.

"Hey!" I freeze mid grab and slowly turn on my heels to find two women I don't know.

"Hello…" I awkwardly rub my hand on my dress hoping they aren't mad I was trying to eat.

"You're Brooke, right?" one of the older looking women questions and I relax a bit.

"Yes," I spin to face them and sadly leave the yummy treat behind.

"Aren't you Lily's babysitter?" the other younger one wonders and I frown a bit and quickly recover it.

"No…I used to…I mean I watched Lily some, but I'm also Lucas's girlfriend…" I explain and they share a look I don't know I like.

"So you met Lucas through Lily?" the extremely bleach blonde questions and I don't understand this.

"Well…no… Lucas and I went to school together. We…umm…we have classes…" I mumble out toying with my hair. "But I'm sorry I didn't catch your names," I try to change the topic.

"I'm Hilary," the blonde says and I give her a once over. She is pretty, but looks kinda fake. Her hair is way to blonde, her nails way too long and fake and her smile almost seems plastic. I know she is his family or whatever but I don't think I like her. Plus even though her outfit is simple it looks like it probably cost more than anything I own. Not that we are suffering in the money department. Mom and dad are doing well, not Lucas's family _well_ but well. We are comfortable. "And this is Gina," she nods her head to the older woman who looks to be in her late sixties. Her hair gray, age shown on her face and expensive rings decorate her fingers along with a very nice tennis bracelet.

"I'm Dan's grandmother," she informs me and my heart races. "And Hilary is my neighbors daughter," she explains to me like I should have known that. "Lucas and Hilary have grown up together."

"We used to be attached at the hip," she laughs a very annoying laugh and cringe a bit.

"So you two aren't…related?" I wonder and she smirks a bit.

"No…just great family friends…"

"Oh…that's awesome…" I give a fake smile and suddenly have the urge to want a very stiff drink.

"Well isn't that a lovely necklace," Gina steps towards me and my skin crawls back a bit when she reaches to touch my gift, her hands feeling like icicles when they graze my skin. "Where is it from?"

"Oh...I…Lucas got it for me…" I touch the heart and look down at it as she steps back.

"Its real diamonds," Hilary states with wide eyes as she looks at it. "He bought you a _real_ diamond necklace."

"I guess…" I take a step back from them not liking their closeness. "We've been together a while now and I guess he just…wanted to do something nice for me," I shrug and curse I just lied to this woman. This woman who is most likely the head of his family. God someone kill me now.

"How sweet of him…" her tone seems a bit sharp as she glances over at Gina who just holds her hand up at her and Hilary seriously pouts. Then ensues the most awkward two minutes of my life. Where Gina just starts at me, Hilary stares at my necklace and I stare at the pineapple beside me.

Damn that stuff looks good.

"What's going on here?" a strong arm slides around my waist and my whole body tingles.

"Oh Lucas…" Hilary perks back up with a laugh that again makes me cringe, what is with that laugh? "We were just meeting your _friend_…"

"My girlfriend?" he states and I get this giddy feeling in my stomach. "Brooke's my girlfriend," he explains to them and I turn my head to look at him. "Unless she's broken up with me in the last ten minutes…"

"No…" I bite my bottom lip and run my hand through his hair. "No I haven't…"

"Then yes…" he kisses my nose and I giggle. "Yes she is my girlfriend," he lifts his head to face his family. "So what are we talking about?" his arms become tighter around me and I relax back into him.

"Oh nothing Lucas," Gina waves her hand and plasters on a smile. "We were just discussing how lovely this necklace is you gave her."

"Yes Lukie, its _real_ diamonds," I tease a bit, suddenly so much more relaxed when he is with me.

"You think I'd get something cheap for my girl?" he looks at me before looking at them. "What I figured was this necklace is nice and my baby is gorgeous," he looks at me and this feeling bubbles in the pit of my stomach. "And I have all this money so might as well blow it on her," he shrugs and my eyes widened.

"Well isn't that lovely," Gina plasters a smile and I'm suddenly uncomfortable again.

"I'd like to think so," he shrugs and my mouth water when he reaches over and dips the yellow pineapple into the chocolate dip. "Mmm…that's really good…want some?"

"Please…" I all but beg and he laughs grabbing a piece and bringing it to my mouth and I flick my tongue out and catch the piece with a grin.

"My god I love you so much at this moment," I soak in the feeling of deliciousness and close my eyes. My goodness I was so hungry.

"Good right?" he jokes leaning in real quick for a kiss.

"I…" my mind breaks back to the fact two other people are with us. "Yes…" I go to detangle myself from his closeness, thinking it may not be _that_ appropriate in front of his Great-Grandmother; however his arms just tighten around me. "Lucas…" I shift and he chuckles.

"Alright…" he releases his tight grip but still keeps a safe hand on my hip. "Lily was about to open her presents and was looking for you…"

"Oh…" I light up a bit at the thought of that. Out of all these people here she wants me there? Makes me feel like the favorite. "Well lets go see my little Cupcake, shall we?" I slap my hand into his and start tugging Lucas forward. "Nice meet you…" I flash a smile and hear a mumbled you too as we walk out.

"Were they mean to you?" Lucas questions as soon as we are away from the kitchen.

"What?" I toss a look at him confused. "No…they weren't mean…"

"What did they say?"

"Asked if I was Lily's babysitter before dating you," I point out, still not liking the way they stated that. "Then acted all weird about my necklace."

"Typical…" he lets out a dry laugh and pulls on the sliding glass door.

"What?"

"Gina thinks you're after my money," he shrugs so casually about that as he steps out of the house.

"Wait! What?" I grab his arm not liking how he just ignored that. "What do you mean she thinks I'm after your money? Lucas I'm not after your money," I let him know quickly. "You know that don't you?" I panic a bit and hate the long pause he gives me before chuckling a bit.

"Of course I know that," he brushes my hair back and I relax a bit. "But my mom was after my dad's money…my aunt was after my uncles and any guy that looked at Leah was after hers," he explains to me and I'm a little lost. "At least that was what Gina swore…" he says and it all clicks.

"So is that why you told her you had tons of money and wanted to spend it on me?" I kink a brow and he smirks.

"I _love _pissing her off," he explains and I let out a laugh.

"Maybe we should tell her I'm carrying you illegitimate love child…see if her eyes roll completely in the back of her head," I tease and he growls a bit and shoves his mouth against mine for a rough kiss.

"And that is why I care so much about you," he states and my brows crease. "Most girls I brought around got offended if I made a joke like that to Gina. Stated it made them look bad and easy or some shit… why am I not surprised you just make a joke of it?"

"Because I don't care about any of this," I wave my hand around this large thing they call a house. "I just care about you," I flip my eyes up at him and love the look he gives me.

"Good…" he gives me a sweet kiss.

"But what about Hilary? What is her deal?"

"Gina handpicked her and wants me to marry her…" he informs me and my eyes widened.

"Hell no you aren't!" I snap a bit and he chuckles. "You are my boy and I'll kick that fake blonde's ass."

"Don't worry, love," he shakes his head at me. "As much as I would enjoy watching that, you never have to worry about Hilary. They've been shoving her down my throat since I was able to understand what the difference a boy and girl were. You know me, I so enjoy rebelling against what they want of me."

"So you're just with me to piss them off?" I kink a brow and he rolls his eyes and rests his forehead against mine.

"No…its pisses them off because they can tell how crazy I am about you," he tells me with such seriousness in his eyes my heart skips a serious beat and tears prickle in my eyes. "They can tell you're going to be around a long ass time."

"Lucas…"

"I know I'm hard to deal with," he takes his finger to knock a little tear. "I know I don't always do the right things and can be…selfish sometimes. I'm aware of just how short my fuse is and how sometimes I'm just a complete dick," he states and I let out a broken laugh some. "But I…" he glances down and pulls in a long deep breath. "But I feel I must be a halfway decent person if somehow I got someone like you," he tells me and I shake my head at that thought. "And damn it Brooke," his hand slides to my cheek and my eyes flutter shut. "You freak me out," he whispers as I pull in a deep breath. "All these things I feel for you just…scare the honest shit out of me."

"I don't mean to scare you…" I whisper and he lets out a small smile.

"I kinda like it," he gives a short shrug and I slowly nod. "And…and if I'm honest," I look up at him and watch him nervously lick his dry lips. "What you feel for me…" he says and I slowly nod for him to continue. "Probably doesn't equal half to what I feel for you…" he lets out a dry laugh and my eyes close as he knocks another tear.

"Lucas…" I thread my fingers through his hair and lift up on my toes to press a kiss to his lips. Letting out a sigh against his lips, his arms come around me and squeeze me close as I feel his heart pound against mine. "Oh Boyfriend," I let out a small laugh and he gives a half grin.

"And Brooke…" he curls a strand of hair behind me ear and I look into those gorgeous blue eyes and I know. There is such a look in them, a look no one has honestly given me before and it's just there.

"I know…" I whisper and he slowly nods looking down. A smile forming across my lips as the hook up on his and whispering in his sweet kiss, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>So that is how it ended! However, on the other site I have a sequel. I'm still trying to decide if I want to post it yet.<em>

_I think about it a little bit! However as now that is how it's done!_

_All the responds I got on this story, good or bad were amazing and I'm truly happy for it. _

_Also I hope you all don't hate me for the fact Lucas didn't actually say __**I love you**__ back. The player and the sweet girl (even though Brooke seemed to be more spunky and feisty then the sweet girl sometimes) is a __**cliché**_ _type of story, but everyone truly loves a cliché. Bit of a guilty pleasure I believe. However I felt it would be __**completely**__ cliché to end with him saying I love you. However, at the same time what I loved most about this couple was the fact Brooke __**always**__ knew that Lucas loved her. She never needed to hear it, because love doesn't always take saying it. _

_She knew what he felt, she didn't force it and I think the last bit of the chapter showed she is really confident in her relationship with him. Yes they have their issues but she never doubts what he feels._

_So I hope you all aren't mad at me!_

_But again thank you so much!_

_Please review and I'm going to go click that complete button! _


	39. Author's Note

_So I just wanted to thank **Caitlin aka caiteexx** for making me a bad ass banner for **Into Your Arms**. It's really awesome girl and I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your day and creating it!_

_Thanks again so much!_

_You rock! :)_

___Also, on the other website that this story is posted on, I have a sequel to this story almost done. After I finish a few of my other stories on here, I might post it. Still trying to decide. And I also promise to update my other stories soon, sorry that I've gone a little AWOL!_

_But hope you all had a great Christmas and Holiday! _

_Taylor! :)_


	40. Author's NoteQuestion

_So, I know I've been a bit MIA on updating. I've just truly haven't had much time and a few weeks ago I got some news that someone very dear to me is sick. We work together and I'm staying positive that she will be completely fine and work through it to be a survivor and kick it's ass, but because of her illness she is having to cut back hours greatly. Well, I've picked up all her shifts and because of that I have little time to really sit down and write often. Minds kind of a bit cluttered and foggy and just tired. I'm not getting as much time off as I want and being I usually do my writing before bed and now I'm not getting home until 2:30 or later in the morning, I haven't had time. I'm planning on updating when I can, but it crushes me to think of how long it's been to update lately all my stories._

_I promise to be working on them all when I can, however, was wondering and taking a vote of if ya'll would all like me to post the sequel to Into Your Arms. The whole story is written so I could update probably ever Saturday if not even sooner._

_It's a shorter story, only I think about eighteen chapters, but if ya'll would like I could post and it at least be something you all could read until I get more time._

_Like I said, I plan on working on the others when I can, just thought this would be a nice filler until I get more time._

_Well, review, pm me or whatever and let me know what you all would like._

_Thanks and sorry again. :(_

_Love you all lots!_


End file.
